Steelish Silver Reimagined
by jason wu
Summary: Rewrite of steelish silver. Remnant is a cruel world. Like Earth, death is prevalent even in day to day life. How will the messiah that lives once more cope at the suffering of the people of this new world. Will his presence bring hope and salvation or just a deeper darker despair. The strong attracts strong after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite of the First Steelish Silver. I don't own anything RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the Persona series is owned by Atlus.**

Minato stood with his head held low to the ground breathing heavily. This was the most gruesome battle he had ever fought before, not even the Reaper or Elizabeth was as exhausting as this. In terms of sheer power and durability Elizabeth was far superior but Death refused to stay down.

His best friend Ryoji Mochizuki in his avatar form was laid still on the ground, with multiple cuts and burns on his body. Even though this battle was inevitable, the Fool still felt bad about it. He was his best friend that always found a way to cheer him up when he was down. The ridiculous situations that Ryoji dragged him into were the few of the best memories he ever had looking back at it all.

Both his wings were ripped out of their joints by the ultimate persona of the Death Arcana Thanatos, the very incarnation of the bond between them when he still knew him as Pharos.

His ultimate strongest weapon Lucifer's blade was stabbed deep into the white porcelain mask, causing hairline cracks. The beautiful golden short-sword made of gems started to dim and crack slightly. The silver rose like hilt was tarnishing as the power from the fallen Morning star began to fade away like water from a cracked aquarium.

Despite how beaten and wounded the avatar looked, Minato simply knew it wasn't over.

The problem was the fool was absolutely exhausted, even with his absolute best and beyond Death cannot be defeated. His heart was beating far faster than he thought possible almost feeling like it'll leap out of his body within a moments notice. The Wildcard's limbs felt heavy like lead and refused to move almost like it had metaphysical weight attached to them.

Minato knew that, SEES knew that as well but they had to try. For the future they envisioned, they fought clinging on to that dim hope. It was like a slight ember from a fire that extinguished long ago.

Soon his teammates showed up on the absolute top of the tower of demise Tartarus.

"Minato san!" Aigis yelled worriedly.

He tilted his head towards them but didn't answer, His tarnished silver eyes were dull with exhaustion and sorrow, his lips were marred with an arc.

"Did you beat it!?" Mitsuru the leader of SEES shouted.

Minato didn't have the courage to meet her eyes. "…No." he eventually whispered.

"Close." The avatar said in its distorted voice. "That was really close."

Minato had a feeling it was lying.

Despite losing whatever bit of humanity he gained from being sealed in the Fool, Ryoji was still trying to make him feel better.

It unsteadily rose and floated towards the green sky and ominous dark clouds that filled almost the entirety of the atmosphere.

His wings regrew and regained the blue vein-like circuits and glowed brighter and brighter. SEES stared in horror and shock until the light grew too bright and forced them to shield their gaze.

"To understand that unchangeable destiny, and still attempt to fight head-on." The avatar stated genuinely commending SEES and his resolve, a sliver of emotion seeped through in the otherwise monotone and almost robotic voice.

"A will that strong… if people had such soul, the Fall might have never come about."

Minato clenched his hand into a fist, his nails digging into his palm drawing out blood.

"But it's too late now." The avatar stated.

Upon that remark the gigantic green moon began to shatter and bright crimson light escaped from the spider web-like cracks.

"Th-the moon…" Fuuka whispered with her hands clasping her head in pain.

A bright red light in a vein similar but not identical to the crimson light of the moon connected to a robotic like eye inside the now exposed Nyx.

Staring at it directly sent bone-chilling sensations to every ones' spines.

"What is that?" Yukari said gripping on her bow tighter.

They knew what it was, but they didn't want to acknowledge it.

They trying to fight this… this force of nature, mere mortals fighting what's promised to all existence.

"No way. Is that its main body?" Akihiko said barely able to get his voice out.

Minato couldn't blame him, it was only now did they realize just how high an existence Nyx was.

The legend of the monkey trying to touch the moon was not inaccurate to compare to their own strives.

"It will fall soon… at this location." Aigis said staring continuously at the celestial body.

"Something's coming!" Fuuka shouted.

Not soon after waves of energy hit the top of Tartarus, the tower of demise and the temple that welcomed Nyx's arrival.

The dark gravity like energy sent everyone to ground sprawled helplessly, with him and Aigis on their knees struggling to stand back on their 2 feet.

"What is this." Yukari panted. "A powerful gravity wave?"

SEES through sheer force of will got up standing on their feet.

"Don't think that's enough to… to steal a knock-down from me!" Akihiko stated drawing the Evoker and placing it upside down on his forehead.

The silver haired boxer's words managed to motivate the others to summon their Personas as well. The blue flame-like mist blended together and covered the whole top floor of Tartarus.

One by one the Personas were pulled into the corporeal plane and rushed at the Nyx avatar.

"It's no use." The avatar said unleashing an almighty attack shattering all of them into a glass crystalline like substance.

Soon after that Nyx sent a even stronger wave of gravity and sent them back into the ground.

The avatar after that broke down into tiny rain-drop like orbs of energy and integrated itself into the moon.

This can't be the end, it just can't.

He didn't care how strong Nyx was or how insignificant he was compared to her.

SEES placed their hopes and wishes onto him, their dream of a brighter more peaceful future.

They betted everything on the Fool, hoping whatever power he inherited from Death and his Wildcard abilities to create that tomorrow.

He didn't care what it takes, he didn't care what sins he must commit to bring that beautiful dream into reality.

"Power please grant me more power… I'll be willing to pay whatever price." Minato whispered barely audible. "I don't care what it takes."

He brought out his evoker and placed the cool metal on his temple.

Orpheus and Thanatos sprang into existence, meshing and fusing together to create an even greater being.

The powers of Death and his own unique power forged a new existence far beyond anything he wielded before.

A flash of brilliant golden light blinded everyone, and wisps of energy began to die down and fade.

The being revealed was white as marble and contained 4 arms. 2 of those arms were clasped together like a belt while the other one was free and contained the beautiful coffin lids with angel like designs it inherited from the death god.

The body itself was strapped onto a obelisk pillar like object. its whole being seemed to radiate hope and courage to all around it. The pristine white cloaked in a golden aura evoked a feeling like a god descended to the plane of mortals, feeling of faith and near worship was what was going through SEES.

With this new power Minato was standing effortlessly against the gravity wave, shocking SEES.

"Minato san?" Aigis asked He tilted his head to look at her but turned back to stare the force of nature down.

A few second later He and his new persona Messiah started to float towards the celestial body.  
He felt incredible with the power of the world flowing in his body, like he rested for a hundred years.

He let go of his Evoker, dropping right next to Aigis.

"What?" The boxer said before his capped teammate interrupted.

"What is this!?" Junpei screamed.

"Come back here!" Yukari shouted.

"Wait!" Fuuka shouted as well.

"What are you thinking!" Mitsuru joined in.

"Arisato san!" Ken continued.

"Arf!" koromaru barked.

"Don't go!" Aigis screamed as he got closer and closer to the force of nature herself.

Even now they cared for his well-being despite the world and its people on the line, even more reason to succeed. _"Please live on."_ He thought.

After reaching into the dark seas of the cosmos, Messiah broke down into light and entered his body creating a spherical golden barrier protecting him.

Minato sooned reached Nyx and landed on the black ground, no not black just unseen.  
The only light of this realm was Nyx and himself.

It was beautiful, Nyx looked like an egg-like oval spheroid, with a distorted crimson core and clear tendril like wings.

Just going up against it felt hopeless, but he can't give up. If the world has no hope than it will be his power that will shield them until then.

His eyes widened as Nyx started charging a dark deathly red attack. It was powerful beyond compare to anything he faced before, even the Pixie's of Elizabeth paled in comparison.

Minato steeled himself but was still afraid, Nyx launched the sphere of overwhelming strength quickly and landed on the Fool head on.

He dropped to his knees while holding back a scream, it was devastating and brutal.

He slowly dropped to his knees and grunted, this power was still not enough... He wasn't enough.

His vision slowly faded and he found himself in the Velvet room.

"There's no need to worry." Igor the proprietor of the Velvet room said calmly. "This isn't the afterlife; you are still alive."

Minato let out a shaky breath of relief.

"Each power by itself is quite miniscule, but their all without a doubt directed towards you." "Have they reached you I wonder?" Igor finished.

The fool nodded. "...Yes, yes they have."  
"I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes." Igor said in awe. "Behold, this is the last power for both myself and for you to unveil."

"It is the power to bring about a new beginning or the absolute end, with this new-found power it may be possible for you to defeat the one that can't be defeated."

Minato nodded. "…This is the end, isn't it?"

"Yes, if harboring Death was your fate then acquiring the power of the Wildcard is also your fate; you must accept your own fate now."

He simply nodded again. There was no need for words, just action would suffice.

He was brought back into reality and was rewarded with another blast. It was still brutal to endure but he must continue.

"Even if you're all alone, you're not lonely by any means, can you hear their voices?" Elizabeth's voice went through his mind.

" ! Don't let it end like this ok?" Ken said placing his power into him.

 _"I won't… I absolutely won't."_ The Fool thought.

"Arisato! no matter what happens, you and the rest of us are one!" The boxer stated.

After feeling another rush of power Minato responded mentally to his heartfelt words. _"…Thanks."_

Upon that a new blast of deathly energy was launched at the wildcard.

He brought one of his hands to shield his own face, lessening the damage somewhat.

"Please give Arisato our strength, the strength to stand against the Fall!" Mitsuru yelled even prepared to give her life.

 _"Thanks but I've no intentions of taking that."_ Minato thought. Only he needs to be sacrificed.

"If you don't come back, I won't forgive you!" Yukari screamed.

 _…Even now you're not honest to yourself huh Yukari?_

Minato walked a few steps forward with a few labored breaths.

"Please, give him our strength, Our hopes to Arisato kun." Fuuka pleaded with her hands clasped against each other.

 _"Leave the rest to me."_ He muttered

"Don't be the only one looking cool! I'm coming up right now, so hold up." Junpei shouted

" _You're already helping brother._ " Minato said as he took another blast, after some spit escaped his mouth he finally let out a slight smile.

"Alright let's do this." Shinjiro's voice came out of nowhere.

"Let's"  
Minato genuinely regretted not getting to know him better.

He looked up seeing Nyx charging up another attack, he wasn't worried though.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked. He didn't need Aigis this time to understand him this time.

"You remember our promise, right?" Aigis asked. "Promise me, promise you'll comeback." She pleaded.

 _"I'll try."_

The blast engulfed him head to toe but this time he blocked it and raised his index finger to the heavens. And everything faded into blue light that outshines the limits known as humanity.

* * *

And everything whited out. Minato woke up clutching his heart in pain.

It's already been a year since he woken up in this strange and unique world but the phantom pains of ripping his soul out of his body to perform the impossible miracle refused to go away.

He often thought of the promise that never gotten fully fulfilled, he spent his final moments with Aigis and even managed to hear the voices of his comrades but that's all. He wished that he could've seen their faces one last time.

To be honest even lasting over a month was already a miracle, through sheer force of will he managed to temporarily push back death's embrace.

He slowly got up from his comfortable bed and walked towards the bathroom.

It's another day and he intends to make the most of his time.

After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, Minato picked out his clothes.

He wore a black long coat that reaches his knees with silver lining and red straps. He also wore a dark gray shirt underneath with speaker designs on them but otherwise rather simple. His pants were regular black dress pants with a gold skull belt, and white boots that reached his calves.

He had a chain necklace with his velvet key around his neck and a chain attached to his pants that's Reminiscent of his best friend Junpei.

Placing a white and gold coat over his black one but only buttoning one button, wearing it like a Japanese haori, reaching for his music player with a strap and tattered red scarf, his outfit was now complete.

Listening to the music inside his music player is one of Minato's favorite thing to do, it makes even relatively mundane tasks rather engaging.

He often wondered if he had the right to live this new life, Elizabeth his former attendant took his place in the seal just for someone like him. Was he truly worth it to endure such pain and suffering.

He was more than willing to stay the rest of his existence in the seal to protect the ones precious to him, but at the same time he was also relived to live a mundane peaceful life he and SEES had imagined.

He supposed the same reason he sacrificed himself is also in Elizabeth as well.

Finally, he reached the little café he been a regular for a while now.

Originally he only came here for the cheaper but much higher quality food and drinks but his new friend was the reason why he kept coming back.

* * *

 _Minato enter the same cafe from yesterday, even the same blonde waitress showed him to the window seat._

 _"The same as yesterday, only this time triple the amounts of cookies." He ordered his foods._

 _The waitress raised her eyebrows slightly "Don't you get tired from eating the same food again?"_

 _Her question is answered with a shrug "They're great, what's there to hate?"_

 _She begins to write down the orders "You shouldn't eat too much of those you know? It's not healthy."_

 _Another shrug comes from his shoulder "I have a rather fast metabolism, it's a gift or a curse to my wallet."_

 _"Still, you shouldn't risk it." Her words gain a teasing smirk from him._

 _"Aww, are you that worried for me, are you? Don't worry, I'm still single." He flashes a smile that would make any girl fell for him._

 _The waitress seems to be slightly taken aback "Whatever." She quickly walks away with a huff, but the slight red spot on her cheeks says otherwise._

 _A few moments later, she comes back with a tray filled with the same delicacy from yesterday. The only exception are the cookies, the chocolate treat created a small mountain on the plate._

 _The waitress put down the plates clumsily while looking away, she almost spills his coffee and drop his cake. It was then that her costumer realized her cheeks are still red._

 _"Hey, I'm sorry for the teasing. I shouldn't have done that." He apologized._

 _She turned to him a bit hesitantly "I-It's okay, just don't do that again."_

 _He gives a genuine smile this time "Thanks, I'm Minato Arisato. I'll be a regular here, so you better get used to me." He offered his hand._

 _She took his hand with a small smile of her own "Vermillion Crim, it's nice to meet you."_

 _He could see why she was named that, her eyes are a beautiful shade of red as are her lips._

 _*CRACK*_

 ** _I am thou, and thou art I_**

 ** _Thou hast established a new bond_**

 ** _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Temperance Arcana._**

* * *

 _"_ Still ordering the same thing Minato?" Vermillion asked despite knowing his answer.

"I'm a creature of habit Ver." Minato replied with a slight smile. He took a seat near the window, his spot.

The owner always reserves that spot for him due to the vast amount of food he always orders, everything was 25 percent off for him too.

After eating his meal, he paid and left a fat tip for the workers.

His hand was already pulling on the door but Vermillion called out to him.

He tilted his head towards her.

"Yes." Minato said softly. This was rather unusual for the girl.

"Can… you come back here tomorrow?" She said hesitantly. "I think I found my purpose in life."

That sound like something important. He nodded. "Of course." "Thanks."

*CRACK*

 **I am thou, and thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Temperance Arcana.**

 **The career seeking waitress social link has reached level 8.**

 **Your power to create personas of the temperance arcana has grown.**

Upon that he left the café.

 **upon reading some reviews and rereading my fic I decided It's not up to par to my own liking.**  
 **Minato is a bit OOC, but I suppose reading some fics has distorted my view of canon Minato. Fallen messiah, Remix, and blood lust are excellent fics that will probably always be better than what I write but I can try.**  
 **You can thank Telos Arisato for writing the social link event and for those who wants to see the previous link rank up rest assured youll see it in flash backs and dreams. leave your ideas for the progression. I will no longer do daily uploads but I'll try weekly. thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A minor spoiler to volume three and four. You have been warned. Once again I don't own anything. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus.**

Minato Arisato was someone that regrets very little in life, perhaps there's some instances here and there but he was feeling making that Remtube account was a bad idea.  
Vermillion in her quest to find her meaning in life became a vlogger, which didn't really go anywhere until she secretly recorded him helping a Signal Academy student pick out which steel to make his weapon. Surprisingly that video got so many views that they were getting paid due to the ad revenue.

It was a slow progression at first, simply showing up here and there but it later grew more frequent and he even started singing original and remixed songs on the account. Eventually Vermillion realized that most of the viewers wanted him more than her and basically relinquished the channel to him.

While a bit hesitant, Minato still made content for the channel and even branched out due to what the viewers want. He was particularly noted for his music videos, he also did walkthroughs, unboxings, occasional vlogs, weapon reviews, and how tos. The reason she realized they wanted him more was a quarter of the comments came from females looking for "bonding." Time.

He still liked making videos despite the fact he needed to be a tiny bit more verbose, and the fact it was a stable job that didn't take too much time besides editing and rendering. Before this Minato did several part-time and odd jobs here and there, he still did them despite the fact his Remtube channel made more than enough to make a living.

It usually was like teaching eastern and western style sword techniques and sparring with huntsmen in training, sing at birthday parties, taking pictures, or unloading crates full of goods, anything really.

It was his hobby to do these odd jobs and the fact he gets paid is icing the cake, until he put his contact information on the channel. It was good in theory, get his viewers to see his number and ask him to do anything for a fee.

They allowed him to be more skillful at different ways of life and allowed him to expand his view of the world… until some fishermen called that is.

* * *

Minato found himself on a boat, a rather large boat with giant guns, cannons, and energy force fields.

They were about 200 miles of the shore of vale fishing for tuna, the problem was the aquatic based Grimm that attacked the ship.

"…Are you sure this is a good idea?" Minato couldn't help but asked. Being this far from land meant if anything went wrong they'll be stranded without help.

He was certain a huntsman would be a far better alternative than a teenaged boy as bodyguard.

"Aye lad, I've been doing this for 25 years." The fisherman with light blue hair said. "Cept it was usually with my brotha but his son is so afraid of water despite being named after a god of the seas, can you believe the irony lad?" He laughed at his own joke loudly and slapped his left knee in a swift motion.

In truth Minato could, he himself had long since accepted the Fall was initiated by humans not the force of nature Nyx was.

Her egg like form and crimson core flashed through his mind and he instinctively clutched his heart.

"…Are you alright lad?" The fisherman asked.

It seems that the fool had gotten rather pale… well paler than usual anyway. "…I'm alright just some phantom pains." He eventually replied suppressing a grimace from marring his face as the color returned to his face.

The pain would just not go away despite leaving no wounds. It went far beyond the physical plane... far deeper than that. The soul is hard to heal and that final act damaged it to the point of reincarnation would be lost to him for awhile. It might take several millennia before his soul is healed enough before entering they cycle of Death and Rebirth again.

"Well if you're sure, we'll be here for a few hours and if any Grimm come we're gonna kill the shit out of it."

Minato simply nodded, He had heard fighting aquatic Grimm was far more dangerous than land Grimm.

The sea dragon from what he read possesses an ability to produce and shoot lightning, which he assumed that it evolved to gain that ability to fight off aura enhanced electric eels in territorial battles which happens albeit rarely.

The fact that they were only hostile towards sentient beings such as Humans and Faunus only cemented the fact that something was controlling them or at least created for a purpose. What that purpose is exactly is unknown.

The Grimm disintegrate after death like shadows but without a trace. Shadows would at least leave ichor, Rare shadow enhanced materials, masks, and other items. That was somewhat of a shame, Minato was a rather avid collector of masks. He always kept at least one copy of the masks dropped by floor guardians of Tartarus, he sold the duplicates because they cost a lot of Yen in stores.

Anyways, back on topic that degree of disintegration does not allow any further studies of their physiology, anatomy and genetic structure.

The creatures of Grimm also goes after any residual negative emotion produced by Humans and Faunus and the shadows are negative emotion incarnate, Minato was pretty sure most shadows would decimate the Grimm.

Their powers are far more diversified with powerful physical attacks, elemental spells, instant kill light and dark, almighty and status ailments, Grimm only possess somewhat increased physical attacks and could probably only kill the weakest of Maya Shadows.

The tank, drive, sword type shadows possess bodies as strong as if not stronger than steel.

A few hours had passed and so far, there had only been 2 attacks so far, they were relatively young and small dolphin based Grimm with none of the iconic bone like armor the species possessed and were killed by the cannons.

* * *

Minato filmed some of the more exciting bits for his channel, such as lobster trapping, hooking tuna and shark harpooning. He was excited to be allowed to taste some legitimate shark fin soup, while it was a shame that they only used that one part of the animal he was assured that the rest of the shark would be used as bait.

Checking his scroll since he gotten 2 notifications, it seems that his Remtube channel had gotten 2 new subscribers RedRose15 and Blondie Firecracker. That was good news now his channel has officially reached 1.5 million subs.

He and Ver needs to think about a giveaway contest soon just to show their appreciation.

A new notification caused the scroll on his hand to vibrate.  
Huh a new Fallen messiah chapter, he'll be sure to read it later.

Despite the main character being crazy and psychotic, Minato could not shake the feeling of strange familiarity with him.

This boring atmosphere has a calming and relaxing tone to it; the wildcard could certainly see the appeal of such of life but he himself would not do such a thing every day.

The sun was only an hour or two from setting and that would conclude todays little adventure.

Ver was definitely not going to be looking forward to the bulky footage he recorded today.

Listening to his music player which contained many game tracks from Atlus games he played on his spare time.

Minato had never heard of an Atlus game with bad music and Turned based RPGs were his favorite type of games to play.

His parents bought him Pokémon Green for his birthday after all.

"Alright lad, this should conclude our little trip." The fisherman said with a wide grin.

"Sorry I couldn't do anything… you don't need to pay me anything for just sitting." Minato replied.

"Don't sweat it lad! sitting on your ass is nothin unseen in real jobs anyways." The fisherman said.

Before the fool could even nod a gigantic Grimm shot out of the water with a roar.

It resembled an Asian dragon than the western counterpart, it possesses a serpentine black and glowing red striped body plated with bone like chitin, golden almond like eyes with no pupils, long whiskers on its nostril and chin, weird fleshy connections on its mouth like a basking shark, fin like designs on the face, back and multiple on the tail.

"Oh shit." The fisherman grumbled. "It's Ryudyna." His eyes grew wide.

"Ryudyna?" Minato asked.

"I'll explain lata… if we make it out that is."

The dragon rammed its bony head against the newly activated forcefield, even using its lightning capabilities to cloak itself as he did it.

The shield itself held but was depleting rapidly, far faster than it would take for help to arrive.

The fisherman realized that and used the turrets on the ship to fire at it, despite being taken off guard the dragon shrunk its dorsal fin and grew 2 red translucent red and black wings and took off into the air.

The guns readjusted to the dragon and continuously chipped at its bone chitin and gashed its scaly skin, but the damages were miniscule. The dragon roared in anger and shot out a bolt of lightning deflecting the shots.

It roared in hate and once again began to charge a larger attack.

"Shit, shit, shit, this bastard is tough as nails!" the fisherman growled.

"Tell me now, what is Ryudyna." Minato ordered.

The last time he went in blind caused all the arcana shadows that appeared on the full moon to die hastening Nyx's descent.

While he was certain that this wasn't nearly as bad, he still didn't want to take any chances.

The Grimm had shown many parallels to shadows… too many that caused him to be on edge when he confronted them despite their grossly underpowered nature compared to him.

"It's a Grimm confirmed to be at least 300 years old, hence why it was given a name outside its species." "legend has it that it survived any power humanity has thrown on it magic eyes or what not." The fisherman eventually replied.

Magic eyes? The only time they were ever mentioned were the silver eyed warriors that could instantly kill a Grimm or the more popular seasonal maiden fairy-tale.

Minato long since learned that some if not all stories have a real-life base.

His personas were an example of this, Siegfried was based on a warrior that defeated a dragon Sigurd and has similarities to Achilles both who possess invulnerable bodies. Their same core basis was probably a berserker warrior that was tough to kill and was eventually retold and embellished.

"Open the forcefield." Minato told the fisherman.

"Have you lost your mind lad! That Grimm could break this ship with its brute force alone!" The fishermen shouted and looked at the fool as if he was mentally ill. If Minato was just a regular man, then his thoughts would have been understandable but the blunette has long surpassed humanity and pushed through the limitation of what was envisioned by Igor.

"I got… a Semblance that could handle this." The fool said not breaking his gaze from that mockery of a dragon.

Looking at his eyes the fisherman saw just how serious the persona user was and did what was asked.

He had an eye for people, whoever this small internet celebrity was he's strong. Those eyes just exuded power… more than any one he ever met before.

The Grimm immediately charged in where the 2 males were with it mouth opened as wide it can possibly be showing its sharp ivory white fangs that so sharp that it cuts you just looking at it.

Minato was prepared to summon both Zeus and Warrior Zeus to absorb any elemental damage and rip the oversized snake in half but another voice blared inside his soul.

 **"Let me handle this."** A reptilian hiss replied.

Who was he to say no.

"Persona." The fool whispered.

A golden counterpart to the Grimm appeared out of the blue flame like mist covering his body and the portion of the deck. His scales that are golden and pristine with no equal in this world. He was almost sure a new shade had to be invented with its mere existence. The mist like miasma that accompanied the summoning released shockwaves and pushed everything nearby away, which caused the fisherman to fall on to his rear end roughly.

Kohryu roared a deathly loud howl to counter the Grimm's challenge, it rushed over and collided head first against it.

The force was so strong that it pushed the sea Grimm into the cliffs with broken rocks falling like brown hail. Each of the boulder sized pellets smashed into the sea breaking the ripples and waves already in motion.

The golden dragon bit on to the fake dragon's neck and shook it violently causing black goop like substance to fall from its wounds and tearing the white chitin like armor it took centuries to grow.

The Grimm roared in pain and used its 2 clawed hands to slash the golden counterpart but it sparked harmlessly against the genuine draconic scales.

Realizing that physical attacks weren't effective, the sea Grimm covered its body in electricity which caused Kohryu to loosen its clamp like hold around its neck. Ryudyna charged its attack further to its absolute limit to stun Kohryu.

It wrenched itself out of the teeth but that violent move took a few chunks of disgusting foul flesh off its neck, it roared in anger and fired a point blank shot at the golden dragon. A large explosion and smoke erupted on contact with the golden scales of Kohryu indicating the attack was fairly powerful... but it wasn't enough not against the Ultimate Hierophant Arcana Persona.

A mild pain went through his mind but the wildcard had endured worse.

Using that as an opportunity the Grimm tried to leave the cliff and enter the seas once more while the golden counterpart was recovering.

Kohryu was having none of that, its mere existence was an insult towards its own.

The persona grabbed the Grimm by its tail and slammed it back up to the rocky cliffs.

The Grimm roared again in rage and opened its mouth to fire another bolt at Kohryu but the other dragon bit down on the strange fleshy connections on its mouth and casted a maragidyne down its gullet.

The flames ravaged its throat causing a burning rotting stench and black ashy smoke that reached even the boat.

The Grimm sent a last weak jolt of electricity to its body to push off Kohryu but at that point the golden dragon just shrugged it off and carried the barely alive beast to its master.

Upon reaching the boat the Grimm just snarled at the wild card and was charging another weak lighting beam. Kohryu smashed one of his scaly legs carrying a pearl down on its skull cracking it slightly causing a nasty crushing sound and wound, and brought a second leg on the lower jaw.

With a powerful pull the jaws connecting bone just ripped shattered with a brutal cracking and tearing sound leaving the serpentine Grimm limp.

A bit merciless but since its technically still alive and thus in the corporeal plane of existence.

While Kohryu just wanted this beast dead even he could see the worth too its summoner.

A moment after that a coffin with glyphs and sigils appeared out of nowhere and opened the lid, causing chains to erupt pulling the over half dead Grimm into it.

The coffin shrunk the serpent down and eventually closed and disappeared.

"Holy shit man." The fisherman said with wide eyes. "That's your semblance, that shit op."

He supposed it was a rather powerful ability but Minato just wanted to go home.

"…What are you waiting for drop me off." Minato stated.

Perhaps he was being a bit harsh on the older male but summoning a persona as powerful as Kohryu and it getting blasted by lightning was not pleasant for his mind.

He wants to go home take an aspirin and sleep it off like a bad hangover.

"…About that the forcefield aint cheap and we kinda used most of the energy sustaining it definitely not enough for the return trip." The fisherman sheepishly replied. "On the bright side you don't need to feel bad about taking my hard earned Lien now right?"

That did not make the fool feel better.

Minato simply sighed and started blasting music to his ears.

He was starting to regret putting his contact information on his channel now. _"Looks like Ver was right as usual."_ He thought. Not that he would ever say out loud in front of her.

 **I don't care how crappy or not crappy this chapter was after seeing that dragon Grimm, I couldn't get the Kohryu fight out of my head and wrote this in a few hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again here's a new chapter for Steelish silver. I don't own anything. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus.**

"You're unusually late Mina." Vermillion said with a bit of an impatient look on her face. Minato was not having a good day, not only did he spent a whole night on a boat, he smelled like fish the trip back. He had to take a much longer shower to get rid the fishy and refrigerator smell. Minato walked past her and took a seat at his table next to the window. "I thought I told not to use that nickname anymore." He sighed.

She chuckled a bit more relaxed than before. Their little exchange was obviously not new to them. "You get to call me Ver and besides it's cute." "But back on topic, if there's anything I know about you it's your gluttonous food fetish." Vermillion said with a somewhat teasing grin but her demeanor was quickly fading into a serious one.

"…" Minato refused to answer. But his silence can be more telling than his words sometimes. "I told you putting your info out there was a bad idea." Vermillion stated in a somewhat smug and pitying voice.

"…" there was still no answer from the blue haired male. If anything, it just proved he had a bit of a childish side that never was shown. As much as Minato considered SEES as his reason and answer to life, there are many things that they simply don't know about him. They and his other social links usually talked about their own problems but never his. It was always how hard their life was and what they wished to do, they speak as if he has no problems that worth noting. Ryoji was the only one out of all of his friend to have an interest in his life, but Minato supposed due to him being sealed inside him that caused Ryoji to be able understand him to an instinctive level. Yukari often used him to vent her frustration of the world and her familial issues never asking him of his just assuming their struggles were similar.

To an extent they were, caused by an accident 10 years ago creating the dark hour but no issues are ever identical. That was one thing that annoyed him about the social link system; it was a one-way bond, while in the end Minato eventually cared for them beyond his own life but he wondered. He wondered just how genuine the bonds would have been without his wildcard abilities, would he have the same welcoming unbiased demeanor with only death as an arcana?

Death was an arcana that suited him more than the fool, judgment, world, and even universe. His sisters Minari and Hamuko aka Minako were unable to adapt to Death the 13th piece of the Nyx avatar due to them being incompatible with it. Even when he was child… as blurry and vague as it is, he remembered being more mature and quite frankly more developed mentally and ominous than his older twin Minari and his younger sister Hamuko.

Minari looked like a female version of himself with longer hair with a ahoge and darker gunmetal eyes. Hamuko well she was as different as the radiant sun compared to the moon. He was the star child due to his rapid and deep change, it was told to him that the him from last year was vastly different than the one currently. Death being his initial arcana was probably what saved his life in the sealing process. "A vessel for a vessel… what irony." Minato thought.

"Oh don't be like that Mina just tell me already, you know how stubborn I can be." Vermillion pleaded. Minato truly had trouble saying no to people in a prolonged begging, the only time he remembered saying no was when Ryoji asked him to kill him. "I was stuck on a fishing boat." He eventually replied. The red eyed girl looked at him with bland eyes.

"That's it?" He nodded. "That's boring, but I suppose that's so you." He supposed he was a bit dull to talk to but does simply living everyday life boring? This was the life he and all SEES despite our differing ideology contain in our hearts. There is a thrill in the unknown, Minato would not deny this but a peaceful mundane life has its own quiet beauty. He wouldn't mind living this quiet life and settle down with a girl, he was 18 almost 19 after all.

Though despite being 6 months away from 19, he doesn't see himself settling down with just 1 woman. He never been able to stop dating multiple females when given the chance. He supposed it was a problem with all wildcards, Yu Narukami had similar problems at least that's what I gathered from talking to him and the advice we gave Zen was decent enough.

"…Give me the usual." The wildcard eventually said. "I would say what I usually say but you seem to be in a bad mood." The waitress said. Understatement of the century. "…What do you wish to talk about Ver." Minato calmly and softly said.

He gently nudged her as they walked out of the café. "Now I'm feeling like being put on the spot." She grumbled. She took a deep breath and sighed. "And here I thought the beautiful and handsome Mina was a professional lady killer." She teased but her heart wasn't in it. They reached the Vale central park at around sunset. The tall trees and the reddish orange sky was a bit cliché but it somehow happened. Not that Minato minded it made nice scenery and atmosphere, he only wished it was with Sakura blossoms instead. Viewing them was his last promise he was able to make and actually keep, unlike the one on graduation day. He felt seeing a Sakura would be symbolic since it was the last plant he saw in his previous life and the first plant he saw upon his rebirth.

The nice cool flow and the sweet scent of the flowers was a suitable substitute. "Listen Mina… I." Vermillion started. She seemed unnaturally hesitant now, if he could recall properly Minato vaguely remembered that she was hesitant at the end of their last encounter as well. "…I'm going to give up becoming a huntsman." She whispered. He could hear the shame in herself as she said it.

He opened his mouth to say something but she exploded. "I can't be a hero I'm scared of death, scared of the Grimm, Scared of guns, allergic to dust!" "No matter what I do I can't get rid of it, being a huntsman is a combination of all those things and more." She said a bit more softly. "I at the same time can't bring myself to live peacefully at someone else's suffering… that's why I even chose to earn and train all this time." She turned her head to face the setting sun and took a few deep breathes. Minato frowned. "There nothing wrong in living a decent life." "There isn't." Vermillion agreed "But living like this is just being a dead weight to their hard work." He still disagreed Huntsman fight so ordinary people can live a life they strive to create. That's why they fight so hard to create that future, he would know best after all.

"I still want to contribute in my own way but with my fear of guns and allergies with dust, there's not much I can do to help… I couldn't graduate signal after 2 extra years… I wasted so much time." She sounded so melancholy and bitter. It hurt hearing someone that acted like a big sister and role model to everyone in that little café sound so defeated. Minato didn't what words to say, he never met a social link that was so completely given up in every form from their dreams. He met people who were misguided or simply didn't know what they wanted at the time but this was alien to him.

"You don't have to say anything you know, just telling you mad me feel better." She said sensing Minato's intentions. "In fact I wish to give you something." She said and started unzipping her gym bag. She took out a sword in a sheathe, it was her sword a modified kriegsmesser with a slight curved blade with a narrower width and longer length. That made it a universally decent blade, capable of performing most western and eastern style sword techniques.

The cross guard allows a wind and bind style while the slightly slimmer subtle curve blade portion allows for iaido. It was rather simple compared to the weapons on Remnant, but considering her fear of fire arms and her allergies from dust that seemed to make sense. He had seen the blade multiple times while training her, she was actually a pretty good fighter. His own slim stature allows him to teach her his techniques that are actually compatible with her body plus a few alterations to fit a females' hip movement. Females have a more lumbar and hip flexibility allowing them to do actions males simply can't. The sword itself was a gunmetal gray blue color and the hilt was a dark red. The gold pommel has a key design on the bottom.

The triangle cross section makes the spring steel a rather bendable metal to be fairly stiff. A katana a differentially hardened blade with a hard edge but soft spine to prevent snapping but it can chip. A spring steel however can vibrate and simply retain its form, this however makes it harder to cut without proper edge alignment. A good experienced swordsman had get over such issues making a spring steel blade more desirable than a differentially hardened blade. All in all with the right design such as cross section, taper, and thickness of spine can affect how the blade operates, Though the hamon on the edge of a katana can't be made from a monochrome spring steel unfortunately. "You're still training to become a police officer right?" Vermillion said pulling the fool thoughts from further admiring the sword. "This girl has no more use for me anymore." "Take care of this for me okay?" he nodded.

 **I am thou, and thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Temperance Arcana.**

 **The career seeking waitress social link has reached level 9.**

 **Your power to create personas of the temperance arcana has grown.**

Minato took the sword into his hand and clipped it on his Evoker holster. He wished he could had been a huntsman training academy, but with his age there's likely no chance he'll ever be able to graduate in his 20's considering the prerequisite schools he needed to take. It's not like fate would give him the opportunity in the near future to just skip those prerequisite classes and head straight to beacon. Still helping people was something he enjoyed and being a police officer would allow him to do so. "…Thanks see you same time tomorrow?" Vemillion asked. She seemed more calm and collected after spilling her heart out.

A simple nod would not suffice in this situation. "Of course Ver, do you even need to ask?" "The cheap food and your pretty face greeting me is something I can't miss." Minato grinned showing a charmful smile, the same one he showed when they first met a year and a half ago.

Vermillion blushed showing color on her cheeks just like her namesake. "That was smooth as fuck, you damn lady killer." She muttered under her breath. Lady killer? That was certainly new. Minato simply enjoyed the presence of woman and occasionally their warmth. Calling him a lady killer seemed a bit negative in the fool's perspective. "Don't think I haven't seen how you act with that slut Copper." Vermillion said as she pointed at him with narrowed eyes. That was a bit harsh but it also was a bit cute seeing someone act so defensively.

It reminded the fool of Yukari when she heard rumors of him and Mitsuru hanging out. "Are you jealous?... that's surprisingly cute of you Ver." Minato said flashing his rogue smile once more. For someone that tries to act so mature it brought refreshing air to break that façade. "Sh-shut up!" She growled like a cat. Well her mother was a Faunus so he supposed she picked up some of their traits.

"I'm not jealous of that skank!" She has a rather rude mouth when flustered but he didn't mind it too much. Cursing profusely is usually a sign of someone excessively true to one self, a quality he and Yu valued greatly. That and Copper and Vermillion were actually rather close friends but neither of them will probably ever admit it. "So don't check out other bitches I don't know Got it?!" Vermillion shouted as she started running back to the café or house… both are in the same area.

His smile faded and his eyes narrowed slightly. "…You can come out now."

A few of the red and orange-yellow fallen leaves crunched as they were stepped on. A woman in her mid-20's came into view wearing a black gothic dress with silver frills and black heels came into view. She had Pitch black hair with a dagger like headband and bluish green eyes that seemed like someone he met before. Her skin was very pale almost unnaturally so, it reminded him of those porcelain dolls he seen in antique shops. Her ears were pierced with nail like earrings. The woman was glaring at him, promising murder or at least excessive pain. "…Sinner!" The woman hissed at him.

Minato place his hand at the new sword he acquired, this aura while rather weak was something he experienced many times before. Before he could even move the woman dissipated into black miasma like mist and her very presence was gone. Minato knew this wasn't the last time he'll encounter her and when they do meet… they'll be bloodshed. That much is very certain if the feeling he gotten from her was accurate than it will practically guaranteed. "The next time you show yourself in front of me you'll be kissed by cold steel." Minato glared at the spot the woman was before disappearing


	4. Chapter 4

Minato couldn't sleep properly ever since meeting that woman in the park.

That aura signature was both alien and at the same time intimately familiar.

He couldn't wrap his head at that bizarre contradiction. She also called him a sinner, but what sin is she talking about? His heart starts to beat dangerously fast when the fool even thinks of her, not the whole girl of your dreams beat but the whole being held at gunpoint beat.

He also held an almost instinctual fear and hatred of her, but why? Why does she make him think such thoughts, it was similar to animals fight or flight response mixed with dominance instinct?

Minato got off his bed and walked down the dark and cold stairs.  
Reaching the kitchen, the fool poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down.

He shouldn't think about it too much; it'll only be a matter of time before she shows up and when she does he'll get rid of her from his mind and reality one way or the other.

Another thing to think about is his relationship with Vermillion, Minato Arisato knew for a fact that she was fine with him dating Copper but… what about his other social links? He would hate trying to calm her down; she was like fire, warm and passionate but can be prone to rages that burns everything near her.

He himself found it slightly terrifying and endearing, the fool thought Mitsuru's execution was unbearable but compared to what he experienced now? Well let's just say the wildcard fears fire just as much as ice. That was what he found slightly ridiculous for the fact that he was reborn from both fire and death.

The fire made him a clean slate and most likely enhanced his compatibility towards death, he watched with wide eyes as his parents burned to death in the car. When he remembered Aigis was the one who tried to seal Death in his sisters which caused their deaths, he wanted to blame the mechanical maiden. He wanted to have a scapegoat for his suffering but that would be shifting the blame, Minato was never the same after watching his whole true family perish one after the other.

His mother was a strong woman, she managed to survive the initial car accident that took his father's life and saved her children despite having the possibility of living herself. He couldn't understand why she did that and questioned it for over 10 years, but after meeting  
SEES it was relief in a way to understand her thought process. Minato felt like he failed his mother and as a sibling for being unable to save his siblings. While it was easy to blame the anti-shadow weapon, it didn't change the fact they were simply in the wrong place in the wrong time.

It was a hard truth to bear but he accepted nonetheless. Looking out the window, Minato saw the beautiful shattered moon of Remnant.  
The ephemeral and fragile appearance was truly magnificent, just like life.

* * *

"Man, you look like shit Mina." Vermillion stated as he walked through the door of the café.

He was too tired to even bother to respond to that comment.

This was his 3rd sleepless night, it was also beginning to show in his police training, martial arts club, and he's not as energetic in the gym.

"…The usual." Minato yawned placing his left hand over his mouth.

He walked over to his window seat. He tripped over a chair along the way but managed to keep himself upright using Crimson Vermillion, the sword he got recently as a make-shift cane.

"…Add 5 cups of black coffee to the usual Ver." Minato stated putting his head down on his arms.

"…Sure but Mina, you don't look well." Vermillion pursed her lips together.

Her crimson red eyes seemed to glow with worry. It was nice to have a person worrying for him, especially a cute girl.

There was reason why she was considered the unofficial big sister of the café after all.

"…I'm fine Ver." He mumbled.

She shot him a worried look but jotted down his order and went in the kitchen.

This cannot go on, Minato made it a mental note to pick up some sleep medication.

He already had terrible nightmares and dreams before this but at least it was bearable.

Minato finally closed his eyes to gain a little rest while he can.

A soft shake brought the messiah out of his rest and saw Vermillion's hand on his shoulder.

The food was already on the table with colorless steam emitting from it.

"…You sure you're alright Mina." Vermillion asked.

"…I'm fine." Minato grumbled.

He gestured to the seat next to him.

Ver sat down but left the food untouched, that wasn't too unfamiliar of a sight but the continuous stare was.

It was getting slightly awkward but Minato didn't show any indication of his uneasy feeling.

The fool continued to eat his meal and drink his coffee despite Vermillion's gaze at his face.

"…What is it?" Minato finally asked. He wiped his mouth with his paper napkin.

She squeezed her already crossed arms and eventually replied. "What's wrong… You're usually not like this." Her gaze was as sharp as a blade, it felt like his eyes were cut by a steel dagger. Minato didn't feel like lying but at the same time he had no intention of even mentioning that woman.

Even if Vermillion doesn't over react, there is still the likely possibility of being worded strange.

"You know I am already restless when I sleep Ver…" "This is nothing new."

That is somewhat true after all, the fool dreams of his final battle with Nyx and her avatar almost on a regular basis.

It was a flimsy excuse but he hoped she won't think too deeply on it.

"That's… avoiding the question and you know it." Vermillion said with narrowed eyes.

She knew him a bit too well but if that won't work than perhaps a misdirection or confusion?

"…Are you hitting on me Lil Ver?" Minato teased with a rouge smile.

"W-what! I'm a year older than you." Vermillion cried out indignantly.

If it's one thing Minato knew for a fact about her was the fact Vermillion didn't like to be called little.

Over the year and half on Remnant, Minato grew 3 inches making him finally average.

Vermillion on the other hand was barely 5 foot 3 despite being 19 years old.

That was nothing to be ashamed of since the blue haired fool had met shorter women but nothing he said went through.

"Well you were asking about my sleeping habit Lil Ver… perhaps you wish to know why that is?" Minato whispered into her ear.

His warm breath was felt on her neck and he used left hand to grasp her chin gently. "I'll admit that I'm far from a virgin Lil Ver and can you guess why that is?" Minato whispered softly.

Damn he felt bad for flustering the girl but the only way to confuse the girl is to act out of character.

Lady killer was a title he did not appreciate but Minato supposed it had its uses.

"W-wait then you…and." She stuttered. "Copper's under aged!" She looked at him as if he was a sexual deviant.

Why did she always assume it was Copper, sure she was a bit bold but he never seen her act seductive with other males beside him.

Though Minato can guess that she liked messing with the older Ver.

"Oh? For that reaction, you're a virgin." Minato stated. He simply knew. "That's… aren't you a bit old for being y'know."

"I can help you with that, you did call me a lady killer allow me to live up to that reputation."

The girl's cheeks were blazing red and that was the reddest he'd ever seen it.

Unfortunately, the fool took it a bit too far and was punched in the face with a powerful right and was knocked out.

* * *

Minato woke up with a slight headache, he got the girl to stop asking questions but perhaps he should tone it down next time.

He was at the stage in their relationship that he shouldn't have to worry for sexual harassment lawsuits but getting punched that hard was not pleasant.

He massaged his cheek and pulled out his wallet, leaving the bill and a fat tip as usual.  
He turned and looked at the counter, the sight of an irate red eyed girl glaring at him.

It was more half embarrassed than full on angry so that was a good sign, forget the sleeping pills her right should be more than enough.

Leaving the café, Minato checked his scroll and saw an email. After getting hit by Vermillion, the blue haired persona user was knocked out for about 3 hours.

It wasn't the best sleep he ever had but it was almost a godsend for him after being constantly waking up. The email was another request from a village to get kill a Grimm, it was constantly surprising that the villagers would pick him over a huntsman.

Minato finally took out his Evoker from its holster and placed the cold barrel on his temple.

In a flash of blue light, the savior teleported to the village Pharmau 's dock.

A middle-aged man came up to him and greeted him.

"It's an honor to meet you in person Minato Arisato." The man stated as he raised his hand.

The teen shook it but asked. "Why don't you people ask actual huntsman to deal with the Grimm."

Minato realized being silent as usual would not give him the answer he requires.

"Number one it's cheaper and number two I heard your fight with the sea dragon Ryudyna so I know you're capable."

How did he even know of the fight, Minato did not record any footage for his Remtube channel.

The fisherman must have told people or wrote a review, he was the only person on the boat besides himself. Minato regrets accepting that fisherman's request now.

"Fair enough, just what Grimm can give you villagers trouble?"

"It's a colony of Creeps, Griffons, and some unconfirmed possession type." The villager replied.

That seemed easy enough, though the possession type was unknown so that could be somewhat troubling.

* * *

After walking around 20 minutes Minato reached the outskirts of the village where crimson eyes glowed with hostility.

The Grimm has an instinctual disgust for humans and their creations as well as a territorial instinct that is present in animals.

They were many documentaries about Grimm vs animal fights, though the animal usually win since they have aura.

The only time the Grimm ever won was when they grew centuries old, to the point they were far superior physically than anything else.

The winged Grimm with a big cat like body and eagle like claws launched themselves at the fool with their beaks aimed at his face.

If Minato was startled, he certainly didn't show it, the fool quickly unsheathed his blade and used a physical persona skill.

"Cleave." Minato intoned as cold steel slice through the Griffon's neck as it opened its beak.

The body hit the ground with a loud thud and began to break down into black smoke.

The other Griffons roared at the demise of their leader, at least that's what he assumed was the leader since it was significantly larger than the rest.

Quickly hopping back to avoid the lunge and to create some distance, his vision was obscured by the cloud of dust (Regular terminology) and placed both hands on his sword. Two Grimm appeared from the cloud and with a flap of their wings slicing the clouds to nonexistence.

Immediately his sword was glowing purple with an orb forming at the tip and he stabbed the orb causing it to engulf the whole blade. Bright stardust was traveling along the edge and the purple energy was released in was a slash.

The energy connected with the two black and white beasts and sliced through them in uneven pieces, before condensing into a sphere which exploded in to stardust and ripple of purple slashes obliterating the corpses.

Primal force was a beam/energy attack but was a physical skill despite its appearance.

Normally using physical skills would reflect on the body heavily such as fatigue and headaches but with the inclusion of aura, it took almost all the negative aspects away. With regenerate/invigorate 1, 2, 3 and spring of life will bring back his aura levels to pristine condition.

The attacks were not as powerful as using a persona directly but it was a start, he couldn't wait to the point where using skills like Akasha arts or deathbound.

While primal force can be considered in the same league as the other 2 skills, it had more in common with megido in terms of channeling than any other physicals.

Even weaker pierce skills like Myriad arrows was harder to perform than Primal force, the fool specialized in magic and it shows.

The Grimm seemed rather hesitant after seeing how easily their brethren were defeated but were unwilling to leave their own territory, they roared as loud as they can but it seemed to have meaning other than hatred or rage.

Minato at this point wanted to test another skill at them, an intangible coffin appeared next to the fool and opened.

The coffin insides can't be seen almost as if it was a blackhole sucking in all light, a white metal appeared out of it with a wheel or shield like blue and gold limbs containing 3 legs each, a gray abdomen, 2 lance like arms and a yellow mask with roman numeral for 7.

The third floor guardian has appeared on to this realm of existence.

Instantly the Grimm stopped hesitating and attacked the drive shadow with no remorse.

They bit, slashed and rammed themselves into the negative emotion incarnate but it did absolutely nothing against.

The drive spun violently slicing chunks of the Griffons and one of them landed into the coffin and was trapped inside.

Using a quick mazio on itself, the drive became an electrified top destroying everything in the immediate vicinity.

Dirt was launched into the air; trees were cut and smashed and rocks were fragmented and hit the Grimm in the eyes.

They roared once more and clawed their own eyes to get rid of the sharp stones.

The drive saw its opportunity and spun faster towards them, blending them like well a blender.

That was an easy victory and it also allowed Minato to test one of his semblances and enhanced persona abilities.

Minato was a person that wished for understanding peoples' ways of living his whole life and combined with his wildcard nature and wielding multiple weapons plus the World and Universe arcana, thus his semblance manifested as an ability to adapt to any situation or just plain multiple semblances.

His mentality, power, and individuality was too complex to manifest his semblance as a singular ability, Yu's semblance would draw out wildcard abilities like his did due to aura but it would also be a lot simpler because his fascination of the truth would be his most defining character/personality trait not to mention him being just a World, but his own fascination of death can be considered too abstract to be properly defined.

Persona users also cannot have a semblance base on time and space manipulation simply because they already possess such abilities however limited they may be. Shadows can manipulate time and space and was shown when creating the dark hour, since persona users are born from the same power that allows them to enter the dark hour.

Coffins in said time can't be opened by regular humans themselves and need a persona user or shadow influence to regain activity. The fool was drawn out of his thoughts when a Geist Petra Gigas and Creeps started running towards the Rampage Drive punching it full force with its stony limbs.

It wasn't able to damage the drive but it launched it into the air dozens of feet upwards.

The Creeps turned their attention on the summoner as the Geist Petra Gigas started pounding on the Rampage Drive pinning it to the floor. The Creeps resembled some sort of theropod dinosaur with stubby legs, they ran with speed faster than what the fool had expected but steeled himself nonetheless.

Summoning Siegfried's shield and holding it in front of him, the force of being rammed by the Grimm pushed him into the air slightly and crashed into a tree shattering it.

Minato quickly got up and ran towards them with the shield braced on his shoulder.

Using the shield like a tackle enhancer Minato did a weak physical skill assault drive practically flattening the lead Grimm's face to be flattened like a pancake releasing black smoke everywhere.

Minato did a full 360 degree and launched the shield like a Frisbee or discus at the second creep.

It connected and got stuck after breaking the mask and skull of the creature.

The last Creep snuck up behind him and bit him on the shoulder with all of its might, but it did no damage since his aura was coating him like a forcefield.

Minato once again unsheathed his sword and stabbed the creature in the throat right under his armpit. Turning his attention back on the Geist, Minato saw it keep punching the immobile drive downwards into the ground.

The stones were actually shattering and breaking upon impact since the drive was made of material stronger and more durable than steel. The Grimm roared in frustration and actually left the stone it was possessing and tried to possess the shadow.

The two fused and merged together, the gray metal darkened and a second white mask grew on opposite side of yellow mask.

That was a terrible move since Minato has ownership of the body, suddenly the chains from the coffin wrapped around the Geist Rampage Drive pulling it into it.

The Drive used the shield wheel legs in reverse trying to escape but to no avail.

The coffin dragged every inch of the possessed drive into it and snapped shut.

The coffin opened once more with the Grimm/Shadow hybrid obedient once more.

"Will you atone for your sins against the divine, Savior?" A sultry voice whispered.

Immediately the fool spun on his heels with his sword drawn, the hybrid Shadow/Grimm broke down into particles of light and entered the blade.

The metal turned black and the edge turned white cracking with blue lighting.

The fool pointed the sword to the sky drawing electricity from the sky and dust crystals on the ground empowering it further.

"…What do you mean?" Minato asked with narrowed eyes.

The woman he met in the park a few days ago simply chuckled lowly and her gaze turned cold. "…Filthy mortal, you would probably not consider it a sin in the first place, would you?"

She looked at his new weapon with a noticeable disgust. "A weapon born of two beasts… how utterly distasteful."

"In any case, I'll be the one to end your life you walking contradiction." The woman stated with a lustful smile.

Normally Minato would enjoy such a smile but the fact she was envisioning his death was a turn off.

"…" Minato said nothing but refused to look away.

The woman knew who he was and what he accomplished but still confronted him.

While he wasn't an arrogant person even he realized that with the Universe and World arcana at his fingertips, he was a powerful adversary to face in battle.

The woman just grabbed the edges of her black dress and bowed mockingly.

She placed a dainty finger at her throat and made a slitting gesture before disappearing in black miasma.

 **I am thou, and thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond**

 **Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Judgement Arcana**

Just what does she want from him. If he had trouble sleeping the last few days than he would be not be looking forward for the problems, he would have today.

Meeting the man on the docks once more and got paid a decent amount for his work.

The holster was damaged fighting against the Creep that snuck up behind him and he would have to either fix it or replace it.

His sewing practice with Bebe was rusty and didn't trust himself with a needle anymore, perhaps Copper in her spare time would lend him a hand.

As much as he cared about Vermillion, he was certain she would simply end up burning the leather than fix it. Placing the Evoker on his temple once more Minato disappeared in a flash of light reappearing in Vale.

Walking around town he eventually went inside a dust store called "From dust till dawn."

It was his 3rd time entering the store, the fool would usually buy dust and music but this time a magazine caught his eye.

He bought the last copy weapons magazine and asked for some new music and gravity rounds.

Minato rarely used dust simply for the fact that he could just use his persona magic and accomplish the same effects without the cost in money and the fact Vermillion is allergic, but he wanted to try the gravity dust and earth dust to see how combat viable they actually are.

Minato placed the defused Crimson Vermillion sword propped next to a corner and Evoker in his pant pocket, he hoped that it wouldn't be confused for… something else. Minato was casually reading the magazine to pass the time, it was rather engaging perhaps he would become a future customer for the next installment.

It was like the weekly manga jump back in his home world but less fiction and more advertisement.

A red hooded teen aged girl was looking around the store in a frenzy and eventually ran up to the counter asking for something.

The old shopkeeper shook his head.

The girl slumped to the ground with a defeated look of slight despair.

This girl could probably rival Copper in theatrics, Copper was not actually named after the metal but its oxides.

She possesses reddish-pink hair the same shade as copper (1) oxide and her blue eyes were the same color as copper (2) hydroxide.

She was of a somewhat pale complexion and was around 5 foot five inches in height, that pisses Vermillion off to no end.

Copper was younger than both Ver And Himself only about 16 but they liked to hang out with each other a lot, she calls it a triple date but Vermillion refuses to agree to such a proposal.

Minato thought so as well but that's a story for another day. Perhaps he and Ryoji are not so dissimilar than he previously thought, both are closet perverts.

Though Ryoji's personality could be considered a mix of pharos and his personality before the death of his parents, a what if scenario should his parents never went on that Moonlight bridge and never encountering Death.

Realizing he was having an internal walk of memory lane, the girl was still on the floor with the owner don't know if kicking her out was the best option.

Minato walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you alright miss." Minato said miss despite her being 3 years younger.

She didn't respond but was looking at him with an intense stare.

Feeling uncomfortable Minato shifted slightly, accidently staring at her eyes he realized that she possessed silver eyes like him.

Silver eyes were rare, the only other person that had those eyes was his mother, his older twin Minari had gunmetal eyes, while Hamuko had red eyes.

After a full minute the girl was still staring at him… or rather what he was holding.

 **He moved his hand to the left.**

 **Her gazed moved left.**

 **He moves his hand to the right.**

 **Her gazed followed.**

That confirms it, she was looking at his magazine.

"Do you want to read this?" Minato asked.

She nodded vigorously to the point Minato was almost afraid her head would fly off her body.

"Here, I was done anyways." Minato said as he handed it to her.

Immediately she snatched it and started blazing through it with an adorable concentrated expression.

Minato deciding, he spent enough time in the store, he went to the corner got his sword and was about to walk out before the girl called out to him. "Wait!" She shouted.

He looked over his own shoulder. "Yes." He said softly.

"Um…Thanks for the magazine." She smiled shyly at him.

"Don't worry about it… as I said I've finished reading it." Minato replied with a slight smile of his own.

"Well my sis told me to say thanks anyways, so thanks." The girl said it so fast Minato barely understood it.

"You like weapons? … I realized it was a dumb question since you actually bought this magazine." She looked at her boots as she said it.

He nodded. "'this was my first issue I've ever read but I consider myself a weapon enthusiast yes."

The girl squealed. "I can't wait to rub this in Yang's face… see I can make friends if I wanted to." She mumbled.

At this point she was talking more to herself than him, he decided to walk out the door again but she stopped him again. "I'm Ruby Rose thanks again." Ruby said looking at him with an expectant look.

Minato turned around and said. "Arisato, Minato Arisato."

 **_I am thou, and thou art I_**

 ** _Thou hast established a new bond_**

 ** _Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the lovers Arcana._**

The two exchanged scroll numbers and he left the store with a frown.

"In any case, I'll be the one to end your life you walking contradiction" The woman's voice blared through his psyche.

He truly wasn't going to have a good night's sleep in a long time to come.

 **replaced the fool for lovers cuz i wanted to**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter guys. I don't own anything. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

Minato woke up in the middle of the night with a pounding heart, it felt like it was trying to leap out of his chest. Taking a few ragged breaths, the fool left the comfort of his own bed and walked down the cold wooden stairs.

He felt like this was becoming a habit, one that he doesn't wish to keep. Reaching the kitchen, the savior poured himself a glass of water. The blue haired teen sighed in relief as the cool liquid going down his throat.

After pulling out a chair, he took a seat looking at the fractured moon. Minato immediately relaxed, the moon was a cruel beauty to him but still gorgeous nonetheless. It was a constant reminder that this world was not his own, this life he was living was the conceptual dream everyone in SEES shared. While he wished that he could have shared this new life with them, the knowledge of his sacrifice wasn't in vain was good enough for him.

Elizabeth taking his place in the seal brought mixed feelings in the fool, it warmed his heart like a burning sun that she cared about him to this extent, but her taking his suffering was not what he desired. He could never forget Erebus constantly pounding his stone statue, it was painful almost beyond description. If Minato never took death blasts from Nyx, then Minato would've considered Erebus the strongest hit he ever endured.

He sighed and reached out to the drawers in the counter. Taking out a bottle of pills, the fool grabbed a bunch of the tiny capsules and shoved it in his mouth. This could not go on, that woman is constantly on his mind.

With Vermillion being as sharp minded as she was will get worried. She was a good friend for being worried but he couldn't get her involved with something this dangerous. While she was downright terrified of the Grimm, she could still do what it takes for victory.

That black-haired woman was dangerous… too dangerous for a human to face head on. He was not fully human anymore after absorbing Death's powers and later becoming his worlds' savior that no one knows. He transcended humanities limitation to become an existence on par with a force of nature.

While he found it slightly ironic that in order to save humanity, he must in turn discard his own. Even Minato didn't know that until recently but it was a necessary action, one that he won't ever regret. He was a human in spirit and in heart. He went back up the stairs and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Minato walked into his favorite café but fell onto his face when his foot tripped on a door stopper.

He picked himself back up from the newly washed red rug with a sigh. "…That's new." Vermillion was staring Minato's clumsy display with confusion. Despite walking with a slight lean and his hand in his pockets, Minato walked with a certain grace that very few people have.

"…The usual." Minato muttered as he walked to his window seat.

"Sure, but Mina don't brush me off this time." Vermillion glared at him obviously remembering the little tease he did yesterday or annoyed how he's been keeping her in arm's length.

"Hm?" The fool gave a false questioning look. He certainly doesn't want the girl to try and find that woman.

"Do you seriously think I'm that clueless Mina?" Her glare intensified. "You've been acting strangely since that day in the park."

Minato simply gazed at the window refusing to answer.

The girl simply sighed and went back to the kitchen.

The music from his music player calmed him down as well as the bright blue sky was relaxing to look at.

He was content watching cars and people move about their day.

 _"Will you atone for your sins against the divine, savior?"_ The sultry voice of that woman blared in to his mind.

He clenched his fists with his nails digging deeply into his skin and took a few deep breaths.

 _"When she makes her move I'll deal with her"_ He thought.

As of right now she was content with simply watching his actions so there's no reason to get threatened.

He released the pressure of his fist and began tracing the indentations of his nails on his palms.

He was tired even more than yesterday, even though he managed to fall asleep. Lost in his own thoughts, Minato didn't realize the front door of the café opening or the fact a 16-year-old teen with pink hair and blue eyes snuck behind him.

The girl placed her arms around his neck and embraced him from behind.

"It certainly has been a while hasn't it Mina?" Copper whispered in his right ear.

He didn't even know why they both started using that nickname, it annoys him almost as much as Tanaka's show song.

"I already told the both of you to not call me by that name." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

"Is that the first thing you wish to say… it's been nearly 2 weeks since we last spoken." She said.

Copper was a soft-spoken individual vastly different compared to the passionate Vermillion Crim, but it was also a nice change of pace.

"I… I missed you too, are you satisfied?" Minato replied.

"That would have to do for now, but like I said it's been nearly 2 weeks so I certainly hope you'll indulge me if only just a little." She finally let go of his neck and took the seat to his right.

Now that he could tilt his head, Minato could see what's she's wearing.

She wore a frilly black that covered very little of her chest with a somewhat short skirt not Yukari short but close, gold chains that connects the waist portion of the dress to the collar on her neck.

Black leggings that attached with steel rings that resembled horse harness rings.

The long and giant sleeves were not connected to the main dress but has aged copper colored crisscrossing straps going through the whole length of it.

She finally wore white high heeled boots with the similar horse harness like rings wrapped around it.

All in all, it had S&M with Gothic Lolita characteristics which he found cute and seductive.

The white boots were only part of the outfit after meeting the blue haired fool.

It was her way of saying thanks for him saving her from a Grimm attack, and to piss Vermillion off saying they're an item.

"Say Copper?" Minato asked as he tilted his head towards her direction.

"Oh? Mina has something to say… perhaps you wish to express your undying love for me?' The pink haired girl said with lidded eyes. "Or perhaps I'm nothing more than a woman that strikes your fancy time to time, I'm fine with either actually."

She was an unrelenting teaser but that's a part of her no one besides Vermillion wishes to remove.

It shows her individuality, most Gothic Lolita's (Chidori) were the silent types and him being quiet someone needs to be the conversationalist in the relationship.

"My holster for my gun and sword has been damaged and I was wondering with your skills at making clothing can fix it?" Minato asked with a bit more emotion than usual.

The Evoker, holster, and music player were reminders of his time with SEES and preserving it would be more desirable than replacing it.

Copper must have heard the different tone he used and hesitantly replied. "…The belt portion is irreversibly damaged but I can fuse them together and place new material in front and behind it… there's simply no way to fix it… my apologizes."

"…I see." Minato replied with a slight frown.

That was to be expected, if the damage was simple than even he could have fixed it but it was torn unevenly by the Creep Grimm.

"I could do the fusing thing and just rivet everything to make it look like it's part of design but the original form is gone for good." Copper said with her hand placed inside the long sleeves of her dress.

"That would be appreciated thanks." The fool said gratefully.

The look would different than what he was used too but it could fit his Orpheus and Thanatos themed clothing.

He adjusted his white jacket cape, it was uncomfortable since the pink girl embraced him. Minato always preferred the company of a woman than men, whether or not that made him feminine or just a play boy is unknown.

"…You seem rather stressed and tired Mina." Copper asked staring at him with furrowed brows.

"…" Minato remained silent.

"You can be surprisingly difficult and stubborn sometimes." Copper exaggeratedly sighed.

Ryoji said he as well but it was for good reason, they are not a match for that woman.

Vermillion came back with his order and sat down on the seat opposite from him. The seat next him being occupied by a certain rival.

"When did you show up skank?" The blonde girl glared at her.

"Such language… and what's wrong with expressing my love" Copper asked running her hands down the side of her face. "Life is such a transient joy; you should enjoy it with the best of your ability before death's embrace."

Copper could be quite an eloquent speaker if she chose to do so but it's hard to appreciate until you get past her views of life and death.

Perhaps the fool's life is becoming more and more like an anime than he previously thought.

Curse you Chagall, Charisma is maxed beyond belief.

"Anyways are you going to tell us what's wrong." Vermillion shifted her gaze back to the fool.

"This isn't something that can be explained and besides there's nothing you can do about the situation." Minato eventually replied.

there is no point in hiding the fact something is wrong anymore.

"Well try to! We all care for you and we deserve an answer." Vermillion snapped.

"There nothing wrong, not anything that can't be dealt with at least." The fool replied considering the conversation over.

Vermillion was about to retort but Copper just looked her in the eye and shook her head.

Vermillion backed down but it was obvious this won't be the last time this issue would come up.

It also shows that they were much closer than they would like to admit.

Copper understood him rather well probably because they share the same primary arcana with her being his death social link.

"How's your police thing progressing my love?" Copper said changing the subject.

"Rather well actually, I'm passing in all regards." The bluenette replied glad at the change in topic.

"That's certainly good to hear, after Lil Ver's shift do you have time to indulge in a little training match?" Copper pleaded with some puppy eyes.

"I'm not little whore." Vermillion grumbled.

"Sure I don't mind, just let me take a nap and we can head into the woods nearby." The fool agreed.

It has been a while since he seen her and with her trying to become a huntress one day it'll be beneficial to get more experience in fighting someone that could change tactic and styles in an instant.

"Nap you say? I do believe I got just the thing for you." Copper chuckled and pulled out a sealed brown object in a square shape.

"…What is this." Minato said staring at it in a confused gaze.

Copper ignored him and broke the seal and gently shoved a piece in his mouth.

He almost gagged but managed to swallow the disgusting treat.

It was a brownie with a terrible aftertaste.

"Copper no offense at your cooking but it tastes awful." Minato grumbled drinking some cold water.

Vermillion on the other hand looked at the brownie with disdain. "I can't believe you would have something like that."

Copper chuckled once more. "Life as ephemeral as it is, has it's jewels figuratively speaking of course."

Minato felt like there was a pressure on his head, one that he didn't like. Personas come from the mind and putting it at risk was normally something he did not wish to do, but it actually got that woman off his mind for once.

His eyelids became rather heavy and when he closed his eyes he knocked out.

* * *

The sun was almost setting at this point and Minato had a rather good rest, he felt refreshed.

His mouth was dry and tasted weird but that could easily be fixed by a cold drink, he was about to get up but he felt some weight at his right.

The pink haired girl rested her head on his shoulders and he could feel the warmth of her breathe on his arm.

It would be a shame to move and disrupt such a peaceful and tranquil scene.

The blue haired wildcard used his left hand to slowly reach the now warm water and took a sip from the straw, allowing it to wash away the taste and dryness in his mouth.

"Do you love the feel my body that much Mina?" Copper asked coyly.

"Perhaps… it's been a while since I felt a woman… can't wait till you turn legal." Minato joked.

Damn Ryoji for returning his original personality.

Upon that the girl removed her head from his arm and turned it way, probably to not allow him to see her expression. "…Well you're certainly brighter than those harem protagonists… but teasing isn't compatible with your personality." Minato changed personas to his initial Orpheus.

He was equipped with a Succubus since his Vermillion confronted his sleeping trouble yesterday.

"Sorry… you seen my personas before."

"What a unique and strange power, the ability to see and understand many walks of life and the ability to turn that understanding into strength…how truly envious." She mumbled. She turned her head still blushing lightly to meet his eyes. "It does my heart good to know that my power will protect you in battle… use it as you see fit." He nodded.

 **I am thou, and thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Death Arcana.**

 **The Teen survivor social link has reached level 7.**

 **Your power to create personas of the Death arcana has grown.**

A loud beeping sound was made from Copper's scroll.

"It almost the end of that Ver's shift, I have improved quite a bit since we last sparred Minato."

Why is that the only time she would use his name? Vermillion took off her maid/waitress uniform and was wearing a plain white t-shirt under a red jacket.  
"Well? We're going to that dumb woods to see your skills, right?" Vermillion seemed uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

"Naturally… why should I throw away the chance to prove my superiority compared to you."

Vermillion let out a little "Hmph."

Upon reaching the woods Vermillion took the sword she gave Minato and got in a 2-handed stance, while Copper placed her side sword in a stance where it points near the ground. Minato taught her that, her sword was 1 handed so it was easy to use his preferred style with it.

They circled each other not breaking eye contact at all. A few second later Vermillion rushed at Copper with an overhead slash but she blocked it with the flat of the blade temporarily before releasing the pressure on the grip allowing Vermillion's sword to almost hit the ground.

Using that as an opening Copper quickly used the pommel of the sword to smash the other girl's jaw.

Vermillion pulled back putting her right hand where she was struck and massaged it.

She glared at copper and aimed a thrust where her knee was.

Copper side rolled and tried to swing her sword at Vermillion's stomach.

Vermillion sensing the strike dropped down low to the ground and let the blade slice air.

Quickly getting up and turning around she used her blade to block Copper's causing a multitude of sparks as the edge grinded against each other.

They pushed the sword against each other neither having an advantage in strength.

The metal screeched at the pressure the girls were placing on them before Copper kicked Vermillion on the gut pushing her into a tree snapping it in half.

She turned to him and winked with an expression expecting praise. What she didn't expect was vermillion recovering so fast and she was tackled to the ground by the waitress. The fight degenerated into a punching match and grapples.

Minato sighed at the turn of events but he had to admit that Copper has improved dramatically since the last time they met.

Vermillion kneed Coper in the gut and ran to where her sword was grabbing it from the ground. Copper got up and dusted herself off and also grabbed her side sword a few feet away.

It wasn't that Vermillion was a bad fighter, it was just due to the fact that Copper's semblance can be considered the worst match up against any huntsman. He seen how it interacted with aura users, every time she makes contact with the user field it absorbs a portion of it and Copper could keep fighting indefinitely.

The ability also drains life energy if you run out of aura and it works on Grimm as well but it is more suited for fighting humans.

After a few more clashes Vermillion's aura turned red and their scrolls made a loud beeping noise.

Vermillion pouted but took the loss on the chin and returned her sword to Minato.

Copper returned a few moments later with a fixed Evoker holster and gave it to the fool. "I couldn't return it to the original form so I styled it to mask the damage but I think it looks better."

Minato thanked her and placed his Evoker and Kriegsmesser in it once more.

"My power has improved since the last time you seen it did it not?" Copper said letting out a tiny chuckle.

He nodded.

She frowned a bit. "This is the part where you praise your beloved."

"Yes yes you did amazingly well… Satisfied?" Minato said.

"Put more heart and soul into it… the passion is what gives words life and meaning that stands the test of time dear." Copper exclaimed placing a hand to her chest and swung the other in a small arc.

He simply placed his headphones in his ears and clicked play on his music player.

"Ah yes thank you for the match Vermillion." Copper bowed while grabbing the edges of her skirt.

"…Ah um no prob?" Vermillion seemed confused by the sudden formality.

"Ah I almost forgot did you hear that Pyrrha Nikos won the Mistral regional tournament again." Copper said.

Minato didn't keep up with the news often but he remembered that name.

"isn't that her what 4th victory?' Vermillion asked not at all surprised.

Copper nodded. "A new record… rather impressive but I also hear that the opponent's weaponry becoming harder to use every time they swung it at her."

"So? Maybe it's her semblance or something." Vermillion said.

"True but that begs the question how skilled she is without it… I don't doubt she's good I seen her in action but is she as unbeatable as people think?" Copper asked. "Darling Minato can wipe the floor with that girl's body." She looked at his Evoker as she said it.

Vermillion didn't seem so sure but she hasn't seen his personas or his ability to shift semblances.

Copper on the other hand has seen a portion of what the fool is capable of and truly believes that he is without equal.

"Well I'm tired and hungry… let's get out of here and sleep." Minato yawned despite not doing anything.

"Soon sinner this world will perish and it will be done with your two hands." The black haired woman said while watching Minato's back leave the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and the Persona series is owned by Atlus.**

* * *

Copper and Minato were walking in a secluded part of the woods.

The blue sky and morning sun along with the slight breeze felt satisfying.

"Are you trying to experiment how much your power has changed with the inclusion of aura and semblances Minato." Copper asked.

"Somewhat, I wish to see whether the Grimm and Shadows would be a viable substitute for sacrificial fusion." Minato replied. Without the Velvet room, the fool had to improvise on how to create stronger personas in this world.

Yu favored the Sacrificial fusion, and for good reason it was a rather efficient system. When a persona user wishes to empower a new persona, but was unable to do so with their social link they could use an outdated weaker persona as the empowering force.

It never felt right to the older fool to do so, since you essentially get rid of a somewhat sentient part of your soul away after it served your purpose. Fusing is different in that regard since the used persona still exist in the new one in a certain sense.

He would rather just put a persona in nihil weapon than discard it when his old stock reached his maximum. Pulling out the compendium Elizabeth left behind, blue light began flashing produced a few blank tarot cards.

The card circled around the fool and then stacked themselves in the palm of his hands.

"Oh my, that was some interesting sorcery… are you going to use some aphrodisiacs on me." Copper said while passing him a wink.

Minato sighed and didn't even bother to respond.

A coffin appeared with the chains and hinges broken and was vibrating slightly.

This was his first semblance that manifested since his aura unlocked and it was rather fitting with his unique symbiotic relation with the enhanced shadow Death.

The coffin lid slowly opened revealing the aquatic sea dragon Grimm he defeated.

Copper's eyes hardened slightly as she eyed the beast swim through the air.

A slight hiss was let out of her throat as she was lost in her memories.

It was understandable since Copper and her family were killed by the Grimm, she was almost about to pass on as a Ursa clawed her and was about to devour her barely alive body. Minato was able to sense the souls passing on due to his nature of being a vessel and managed to kill the Grimm and used a plume of dusk to revive her.

He didn't know her before the attack but he can assume she was vastly different if his own circumstances could be used as a reference.

2 death arcanas experiencing a near death experience… if that doesn't make you a distorted altered individual… than nothing will.

Perhaps that's why she enjoys the fool's presence, they're kindred spirits and her savior. Minato walked over the Asian dragon and placed the blank card on the ivory chitin and waited.  
For a moment, nothing happened but after a few second a azure light began to emit from the card and blinded the 2 teens. After the light vanish in sporadic sparks and motes of light, the card had a depiction of the Grimm in a pose with its mouth opened mid-roar.

"Did it work my precious messiah?" Copper asked with an expectant expression.

A slight smile grazed his face as he showed her the no longer blank card.

"Would you like to spectate in the rebirth of my other self?" Minato asked while holding out his hand.

"I would." Copper said taking hold of the out stretched hand.

While Elizabeth's compendium was made to be compatible with his soul due to him being her guest, it still had traces of Elizabeth's and Aigis's personality imprinted on itself.

Minato used more fancier vocabulary when using it and much more curious as a byproduct of using the compendium.

He also barely understands how to use it as well; it took him months before being able to fuse any personas.

It was like playing a videogame and deciding to use a car without any real experience. That would be a somewhat accurate analogy, that or having a lawyer disappear on you and having to read the contract without any understanding of the terms.

Through the compendium and Yu, the fool learned how to summon without an Evoker but using the soul tome was cumbersome in battle and the card smashing took a slightly longer time than using an Evoker.

That gun-shaped object really does most of the work for you and greatly reduces the strain due to the plume and the heart pounding sensation of feeling a gun barrel on your temple.

The kirijo Group really knew what they were doing based on how efficient the design is, he was willing to bet even if someone from the distant past and didn't know what a gun was would feel threatened by the feel of cold steel.

Taking Copper to where the picnic blanket was and laid her down on it, Minato placed the card between the pages of the compendium and smashed it into glass like pieces, it flowed out and circled his persona Arthur Pendragon in card form and entered it in motes of light.

After the light disappears a fragment of the Grimm's armor and its mask was leftover.

When Minato picked it up and traced the red on the white mask, he almost dropped it.

It was an almost sandpaper like texture and it was heavier than he thought it would be.

Copper on the other hand just smacked it out of his hand and kept stomping on it with her white heeled boots until it became a sand like consistency.

Her glare didn't dissipate until the wind blew the white powder scattering it forever. He wasn't that surprised since she almost lost her family and almost life against those abominations.

King Arthur was a new persona he got recently on Remnant and it was only after he used an Excalibur shard as to unlock the fusion.

It was somewhat bittersweet as Excalibur was a weapon he once used a lot in Tartarus being only surpassed Deus Xiphos and Lucifer's Blade.

"Copper was that really necessary?" Minato asked.

Copper shrugged her shoulders. "My apologies but it was on instinct."

He had a feeling she was lying but decided to drop it, their relationship is worth far more than a mask.

"Whatever, do you wish to eat the food in the basket?" Minato asked as he sat down on the blanket.

She walked over to where she was mere moments ago and sat down.

"That would be shame if I never tasted your culinary art." Copper chuckled and licked her lips.

"You know it's a shame some women chose not to learn how to cook due to the preconceived notion of a status quo." The fool said after chewing on a ham, egg, lettuce, tomato, cheese sandwich.

"Indeed to limit artistic talent and self-reliance is the true regret instead of the childish vendetta to men that once oppressed woman kind." She said as she took dainty bites.

It was a relatively silent meal and with the bird chirping and rustling leaves caused it to be rather serene.

Watching Copper close her eyes while eating made her seem different than most girls he dated.

Only Mitsuru had this amount of grace while doing things, except she was a lot less awkward to talk to and less naïve as well.

His scroll vibrated causing him to shift his attention to the device. It turned out Ruby wanted to hang out at this certain bookstore alongside her older sister.

After a quick reply, he shoved the scroll back into his pocket.

"That was another woman wasn't it Minato?" Copper asked while placing a cup of tea to her lips.

Minato gulped a little, she said his full name not that annoying nickname.

"…No?" Minato hesitantly said.

The pink haired girl seemed like a ticking time bomb by how calm and still she was being.

"I'm not as foolish as you perceive me Minato, while I did say I was fine with being your sidechick as they say but to answer another's on our time is not something I can look over so easily." Copper placed a lot of emphasis on the word time.

"…" Minato stayed silent.

This was something he never experienced before… it kind of scared him.

Mitsuru in all her sophistication would actually execute someone in spur of the moment.

"How do you intend to make this up to me Minato Arisato?" Copper finally placed her tea cup on the saucer and opened her eyes.

"Uh I'll take you shopping?" Minato said.

He really had no experience with girls like Copper. He was more used to them exploding on his face.

"Hmph." Copper made an uncharacteristic cute noise. "Such a paltry response… what I wish is a more intimate date, do think of one within the week and don't take me somewhere cheap."

Normally she would be fine eating anywhere as long he's there as she claims but it wasn't that bad compared the demands of other exes.

It was now noon and the sun was irritably bright, he was waiting for Ruby outside Tukson's Book Trade.

There was a slight line outside as well. He was about to put on some music but Ruby and an older girl was across the street.

"So this is your new friend eh Rubes?" The blonde asked. "you should've told me he was famous."

She was a pretty blonde with long messy wavy hair with a cow lick or ahoge and lilac eyes.

She was fairly tall and was wearing a brown vest with black cuffs and gold buttons that reveals her waist.

Her brown belt was above her black shorts and pale pleated skirt. The brown boots and orange leggings and tied gray bandanna was a strange combination but it somehow works. All in all a cute and eventual beautiful woman.

"Huh?" Ruby looked confused. Wait a moment ruby Rose… Ruby Rose sounds familiar.

"He's a Remtuber… we subbed him a few weeks ago." The blonde replied.

"I don't remember subbing him."

"C'mon P3 compendium remember? The blonde stated.

"…Oh! That's you!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Minato nodded. She was probably a new subscriber so she didn't see his face reveal or music videos.

"I watched all your monochrome spring vs differentially hardened steel video! and weapon testing. Ruby shouted with her hands balled into fists near her face.

"…You wouldn't be RedRose15 would you?" The fool asked.

She nodded so fast that it made him slightly dizzy.

"Well mindless fanboying aside, I'm Yang Xiao Long and how's it… yanging." Yang winked at him.

He narrowed his eye slightly while Ruby just groaned.

"What don't like puns pretty boy?" Yang asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing it just reminded me of someone… do what you wish." Minato eventually.

"Took it better than I thought… most would either cringe or ignore it." Yang replied with a hand gesture.

"Why did you two pick a book store to hang out." The fool questioned.

It was rare for people to consider a bookstore an ideal place to hang out besides Fuuka and Chihiro, neither of the 2 siblings struck Minato as the studious type.

"There's this awesome weapon forging book author signing copies!" Ruby excitedly and rapidly spoken.

"I'm just here so you don't do anything funny to Rubes over here… Dad was really worried." The older sibling sighed.

"…She's 15."

"Well tell that to him, but now that I look at you he wasn't that far off…Lady killer ."

Why does everyone assume the fool to be a play boy.

Ruby gasped. "Minato's a lady killer… Yang I'll hold him off while you run." Ruby whispered in a not so discrete way.

"No Rubes lady killer… never mind it's not a killer I'll explain when you're mature." Yang hastily replied.

"I am mature, I drink milk." Ruby looked somewhat proud and pointed to her own chest.

"Oh thanks for being my lil sis' friend Mina… She kinda awkward so good luck." Yang said changing the subject obviously not the first-time Yang heard that retort.

"Whatever but please don't call me that again." Minato groaned.

"C'mon don't be like that… it's cute." Yang winked at him once more.

Minato simply sighed. "Whatever."

"That's the spirit! You gotta a friend in Yang." The blonde sang out.

 **Thou art I, and I am thou**

 **Thou has established a new bond**

 **Thou shall be blessed when creating personas of the chariot arcana**

She was the love child of Junpei and a more playful Akihiko.

They were on the line inside the store and there was an older man with graying hair signing books in the middle.

He was wearing blue overall and jeans over a red short sleeve shirt.  
The store was half filled with books, while it doesn't contain every book under the sun it contains a decent fraction of that claim.

He and Yang got off the line since they didn't have a copy of the book with them and checked the store out while Ruby can get an autographed copy.

"So Mina whatcha getting?" Yang asked breaking the silence.

"…Maybe this." He took a book off the shelf and showed it to her.

"Man with two souls huh? Heard that's pretty good."

"I'll be the judge of that." Minato said while continuing to browse.

"Say I gotta question." Yang suddenly said.

"Hm?" He made a questioning sound.

"How did you become friends with Rubes?"

"I gave her my magazine." He replied.

"…That's it?" Yang asked.

"Yes." He stated.

"I hoped it would be more interesting like bumping into each other in the streets and all that destiny fate jazz." She said.

"You're overthinking a chance encounter."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe but you uh I dunno have this inviting air around you and all."

The wildcard is a rather hax ability even besides combat.

"There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand one another after all." Minato said as he quoted the Nyx avatar.

"Dunno why you had to make it so poetic and archaic and shit but sounds legit."

They walked up to the book store owner and he paid for his book he was interested in.

Ruby came to them practically skipping and humming.

It seems she got what she wanted.

"Got what you came for Rubes." Yang asked.

She hummed and nodded. "Yup! Gotta find a place where Zwei can't find it."

As they started walking down to the exit the author called out to him.

"Hey boy, if you got any materials I betcha I could make you a weapon betta than anybody." "Come find me at Orichalcum Mithril forge at 13th street."

Huh what a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus.**

Minato found himself walking in a park after his little encounter with Ruby Rose and her older sister Yang Xiao Long. They seem like nice people and he certainly wouldn't mind hanging out with them another time.

The sun was setting and made the blue sky a reddish orange. The Fool found it strange that he always seems to sit on a bench in the park at sunset, it was becoming a habit after hanging out with Vermillion.

Speaking of the Vermillion, it is only a matter of time before she shrugs off Copper's warning and start asking questions about what's bothering him.

Minato Arisato was thankful to Copper for having those brownies. They tasted awful and leaves an undesirable aftertaste and dryness in his mouth but they were certainly allowing him to have rather good sleep.

The rustling of fallen leaves and the scent of blood, death, and decay quickly got his attention.

The savior got up and turned around on the balls of his feet with his hand on the Evoker. Pulling the gun-shaped object out of the repaired holster with his left hand and placed it on his temple.

The woman with long silky black hair and greenish-blue eyes was standing a few feet away from him with her arms crossed. She seemed to be in a calm mood and doesn't seem aggressive or mocking like in the previous encounter. That had calmed the blue haired Fool down and reassured him if even just a little bit.

Minato noticed this and slowly dropped his Evoker from his temple. He still kept the gun shaped object for comfort but for once he really didn't have it in him to start a fight with the mysterious woman.

"Just how long do you intend to stalk me woman?" Minato asked. He tightened the grip on his summoning device causing his hand to the point that it became white. He was growing somewhat tired of having to be on edge constantly and the fact that he couldn't fight with his full potential with his friends and other people around.

She raised her right eyebrow at the strange sight and huffed. "…I do not know what this stalking word means but regardless, I will not acknowledge it." The very air around them was stale and stagnant… no the whole area was still. The red and golden leaves were frozen mid-fall and the people in the background haven't moved in the slightest.

This sensation was similar but different to that hidden time he had lived in over ten years and in a vein to the Labyrinths, he and Yu Narukami explored.

"Oh? You're surprisingly tolerant to time and spatial distortion… even among those with abilities similar to yours." The woman commented.

Shadows can manipulate the fabric of time and space if concentrated enough and it's likely persona users can also affect it just slightly enough to enter those time and spatial realities such as the dark hour.

"…Abilities similar to mine?" Minato whispered with his eyes widening slightly.

The woman laughed at his confusion, finding it amusing. The sound was lovely to hear… a shame the person behind it was trying to kill him.

"Personas is a power that doesn't exist in this world, but at the same time doesn't exactly contradict the rules of this reality either." The woman stated.

That didn't at all answer his question.

She started walking toward him slowly. Her heeled shoes clicked and clacked on the surface of the gray and cobbled concrete.

He was about to place the Evoker on his head again but she simply placed one of her hands up in a stopping gesture. She took a seat on the old wooden bench crossed her legs and rested her chin with her arm. The woman used her other arm and eyes to gesture him to sit next to her. Minato simply remained where he was at and remained standing.

She sighed. "I'm not here to start a fight right now savior."

"…Than what is it that you want woman." Minato asked with a slight hard edge to his voice. But the voice lacked true venom in it.

She frowned slightly. "Ah, yes for conversational purposes I will require some sort of identification… you may call me Hakaishi Fukkatsu."

"That is a name based on the native tongue you use correct?"

"And what I want is to have a slight conversation with you without your excessive gallivanting."

"…Excuse you?" Minato couldn't help but respond.

"Oh please, the more bastards that come out of your original putrid race makes it harder to do my job." She said with a slight wave. "But that is not where I wish to continue our little dialogue to continue… do you actually think what you are doing is correct?"

"Hm?" Minato frowned, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is do you truly believe that you saved anyone?" Hakaishi asked. "Or are you just prolonging their pain and misery for the sake of seeing a group like what 8 people again?"

How did she know, there is an unlikely chance she came from his world or a parallel to that. He hadn't told anyone about his other worldly nature not even Copper or Vermillion.

Perhaps she's a mind reader but that wouldn't explain the familiar aura he feels around her.

"…" Minato didn't answer but the grip on his Evoker tightened further.

She sighed and readjusted her crossed legs slightly. "We don't need to fight against each other Minato Arisato, in fact we could work together."

"Saving others is not your primary nature… you seem to forget that Death has been ingrained in you since you came out of your mother's womb and has only strengthened over the years, whether naturally or artificially or even both."

"…" Minato didn't answer again.

"You and I could do so much together Messiah and the mortal Death." She touched his face with free hand caressing it softly.

He flinched at the coldness of her flesh, he could feel the lines and folds of her palms rubbing against his cheeks. He slapped her hand away and made some distance between them.

"What is wrong with you… You threaten to kill me and now you're trying to seduce me?" Minato couldn't understand how she operates.

"…Perhaps I was not thinking rationally for that 1st and 2nd encounter but consider that scenario a bad end if you will." Hakaishi replied.

"Just reflect upon our words shared when you have the time… for the sake of the world and its people." She grabbed the edges of her dress and bowed slightly.

"I truly wish we could avoid crossing blades and become allies Minato Arisato … we're basically like kin after all." She vanished in black miasma once more leaving him alone.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana**

 **The Death Goddess Social link have reached Stage 2**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown**

He was for once truly lost in his thoughts. The woman had said so much but has explained next to nothing. He realized that time was still frozen and he just exerted a bit of his power shattering the distortion like glass.

His power to manipulate time and space comes from being a persona user but it was enhanced by Death an evolved shadow and the universe where he literally made space for the rest of SEES to stand on after he sealed Nyx.

It took a sight bit of effort that could have been nullified if he equipped Chronos or any time and creation type deity.

Now he brought a hand to his temple and nursed it slightly. It was rather fortunate that he bought some… medication from Copper recently.

Minato slept rather well but that all changed when he woke up without the use of his body.

He couldn't seem to move at all besides a few twitches of his fingers. His vision was flashing and static-like.

The insides of his stomach seem to feel like it was churning violently.

A distorted crimson core formed out of nowhere, it was burning bright and continue to come closer to the immobile teen.

Nyx was charging up an attack straight for him and the best he could do was close his hands in a half fist like fashion.

This was the most vivid hallucination the fool has ever experienced and the numbness of his body and its inability to was causing him to almost panic.

The moment Minato twitched his toes, he threw himself off the bed and blue mist formed around his body. The red core dissipated like smoke and left the fool with a numb body and a headache from hitting the floor.

Perhaps he should find a more permeant solution for his sleeping problems.

That encounter with that woman was… interesting to say the least but with the start of a new day meant new opportunities. It seems whatever she has planned would involve him in some sort of fashion, but he also had a feeling it won't take place in a while as well.

Hakaishi could very well be a powerful ally or an enemy depending on his actions.

After talking to her, he realized why she felt so strangely familiar. She had an air around her similar to Pharos and Ryoji but it was much more… potent than them.

Nyx had an overwhelming presence than any other Death he ever encountered but that made sense since she was the true genuine force of nature that all gods and deities are indirectly born from.

He walked to his bathroom and took a long and hot shower. The running water pelted his body causing his body to relax and eased the stress he had all night. He brushed his teeth with a new electric tooth brush he gotten in a sale.

Putting on his clothes Minato walked out his house and decided to pay that old blacksmith a visit. The Fool had acquired some rather… interesting materials over killing shadows in Tartarus and the labyrinth. Arriving at the front of the shop on 13th street he took a look at the tiny and dirty floor.

He assumed that a well known Blacksmith would have a larger and more presentable establishment.

The bell jingled as he pushed the door open.

The old blacksmith was on some sort of grinding wheel and was grinding a fuller on to the sword he was holding.

It appeared to be a double-edged Viking sword with runes engraved on the flat of the blade.

The pommel was a clam shell shape and is made of wrought iron with brasses fitting annealed on to it. Minato could sense slight magic emanating from the sword inscriptions.

"Shit kid… didn't expect you comin so soon and where's that other silver eyed kid, y'know the girl with scythe." The blacksmith has an accent similar to an Irish one.

"I was bored so I decided to drop by and as for Ruby she's probably in school." Minato replied.

Minato was more interested in the weapon forging more than anything.

He didn't know Remnant was capable of producing magical abilities.

Persona spells can be considered magic and the Velvet trios male member was also capable of making enchanted weapons.

"Heh well whatever… so do you believe in magic?" The blacksmith asked.

"Yes?" Minato replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You took that surprisingly well."

"I have seen stranger things in life sir." Minato stated while leaning on a corner with his right leg resting on the wall.

 **Thou art I, and I am thou**

 **Thou has established a new bond**

 **Thou shall be blessed when creating personas of the Fortune arcana**

"You believe in aliens?" The blacksmith asked.

"I don't see why not." Minato said confused by the man's shift in topic.

"Thank the gods every time I mention either of those topics I'm looked at as if I'm crazy."

"…" Minato didn't know how to respond.

"Well any way got any cool shit for me to use Kid?" The blacksmith said finally getting up after being satisfied with his fuller being grounded into his sword.

Minato was relieved at the change in topic. It was a bit too random for his tastes.

After tugging into his inventory Minato pulled out a few sets of chains of varying shades of silver. One of them had a gold clock on the end of it. They are the chains of death, all of them belonged to death incarnations he defeated and absorbed their powers.

The Reaper was the first death I defeated even if you consider the labyrinth as part of the time line. The other 2 deaths I defeated was the Nyx avatar and Chronos the titan god of time.

He was not able to get their chains when he and the other persona users defeated them but was only able to acquire them as items after he used his persona Thanatos and Chronos as a sacrificial spread.

"…Damn is that thing giving me the freakin chills." The blacksmith shuddered.

"Think you could make me something from that?" Minato asked.

The chains were made of metal and seemed durable enough to made into a weapon.

"Course I could but whatcha want anyways… I mean you already have a pretty decent sword on your waist." He said looking at Crimson Vermillion strapped to his belt.

"Surprise me." The fool replied.

The fool turned around and walked out the door.

A red and black blur rushed past him and entered the shop.

Looking at the window Minato saw Ruby talking to the shop keeper and was taking out some Lien.

He stared at Ruby's new bullets for a second before heading to his favorite café.

 **Omake**

"Mommy?" A blue haired little girl with silver eyes asked.

"Yes dear?" The Mom said after taking a sip of chilled green tea.

"Are you and Daddy divorced?"

"What!" The Mother widened her eyes and did a spit take as she was sipping on her drink.

"My friends said that her dad got divorced and she never saw him again."

"Mommy and Daddy are not divorced and still love each other very much." The Mother calmly replied trying to cheer up her daughter.

"…But how come he's never home."

"Your father Minato needs to work so we can have a comfortable life dear, he's a huntsman… a super hero saving the world." The mother trying to cheer her up again. "Really!" The girl smiled with a toothy grin before dying down again. "But when he's here all he does is stay in that blue room Mommy."

"…" The Mother didn't know how to respond to that.

"And when I talk to him most of the time he just says 'whatever'.

"…"


	8. Chapter 8

Hakaishi Fukkatsu is actually a rather clever name. Hakaishi means tombstone and when you separate the word in to two and change the characters it could mean death and destruction.

Fukkatsu can mean rebirth and revival, unlike tensei which means reincarnation, fukkatsu means more like to return to a previous state or occupation. Minato could best interpret the whole meaning of the name as to return to a previous state through death and destruction and to get rid of corrosion.

The tombstone portion of the name signifies a corpse rotting beneath but perhaps he's simply adding on to something that isn't necessarily there. Minato thought the name given itself was strange to this world Remnant as it didn't follow the usual color naming scheme.

That means she is either an entity that isn't native to Remnant or is even older than when the Great war took place. His own name Minato in a sense could follow the color naming scheme rather loosely as Minato meant harbor which is next to the sea and his hair is blue.

Minato froze in place slightly as some of his stronger personas let out a primal roar somewhat similar to when Thanatos bursted out of Orpheus when he first summoned a persona. It seems that they were growing a bit restless after Kohryu got summoned from the sea of his soul and into the corporeal plane.

And to be honest so was he, this world inside the 4 kingdoms and that Faunus island Menagerie was relatively safe. He felt a little hypocritical after telling Vermillion that there is nothing to be ashamed about living a safe and happy life when he consistently goes out of the way helping people from defending villages to helping a fisherman catch some tuna.

Both Warrior Zeus and regular Zeus were being particularly rebellious since they were the ones who were his plan initially to deal with the Sea Dragon Grimm with a lightning canon for a mouth.

The problem is that usually his aura and new semblances are usually more than enough for the regular Grimm and the fact that capturing the Grimm to use for a sacrificial spread would be more preferable more often than not.

They calmed down when he promised them that they'll be summoned together in a fusion spell next time they encountered some Grimm.

Thankfully none of his personas were rebelling to the degree that it physically hurt his body like Hypnos, Moros, Medea, and Castor for Strega and Shinjiro.

Though Castor in the first place only rebelled because Shinjiro didn't accept the consequence of his failure and turned his back on the walk of life he and his persona walked towards together.

Talking about his personas, Minato upon gaining the compendium and gaining new social links acquired new personas and some his older ones mutated into more powerful forms.

Odin, Satan and some others gotten more powerful and became well cooler looking as well. Loki changed for a long time even before coming to Remnant and exhibited odd behaviors in Adamah.

His ice cream was starting to melt after he was sitting in a wooden park bench in the hot afternoon sun.  
Quickly eating the cone, the fool got up from the bench and walked to a nearby water fountain and washed the sticky melted chocolate flavored ice cream from the palms of his hand.

The stickiness was getting rather uncomfortable for the messiah after all.

Minato walked in to the blacksmith shop after the 2 weeks previously he entered. The smith was on a grinding belt as usual polishing a bronze piece which looked like a decorative skull pommel.

"Kid the thing's bout 50 percent complete." The blacksmith said without turning back.

Minato raised one of his eyebrows. "…It's been half a month."

While the fool didn't exactly know much about blacksmithing he was sure it didn't take that long unless you're going to excessively decorate it.  
The smith scratched his head as he screwed in the bronze pommel into a white broad sword.

"well the thing is that I kinda was given a new idea when I was designing it and tried to implement it while mostly keepin the original project." "Besides it's gonna fit with the motif I was going to do when lookin at those chains." He shuddered a bit. "Man, I believe some crazy crap but damn those chains give me the creeps."

Minato narrowed his eyes a bit. "And just whom gave you a new idea."

"They said to keep it a secret."

He shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Whatever." Minato did say surprise him so it was kind of his own fault for being non-specific.

He just hoped the chains he took out wouldn't be wasted, fighting opponents of The Reaper or Chronos' league was not something Minato looked forward to.

The fool had an idea who gave him the idea after all she entered this shop a few seconds after he left, but that only accounted for one. Just who exactly was the other person that came in.

"Heh thanks for understandin but gotta do ya say whateva a lot." The blacksmith questioned.

Minato thought about it and to be honest that's probably his most uttered word besides personal space to Junpei.

Minato felt that is a habit he should break before he has kids. It would be… undesirable to keep saying whatever to children. Maybe just maybe there's an alternate dimension that Minato has a kid and ignores them before heading into the velvet room.

The fool thought that was ridiculous and quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. "Well, it seems I'll just come back in 2 weeks, um mister?" Minato paused a bit. He just realized that he didn't even know the man's name. "Oh, right introductions."

The black smith muttered. "Da names Canus Periwinkle."

An odd name but then again Japanese names are the ones that does not follow this world's tradition.  
"Arisato Minato." The fool stated and started to walk out the door.

No social link but he supposed he had plenty of time to get to know the man.

A man who is either an idiot or someone who has more insight than most. A man that casually mentions aliens and magic can only be one of those two categories.

He spent a lot of money on Copper during their date but thankfully he made more than enough of it thanks to his odd jobs and videos. Normally Minato Arisato is a man that is known by SEES to be a hoarder and would try to keep as much money as he can, but when certain individuals have been consistently by his side money just seems to lose value for their happiness.

He was deciding on to where to go next but a cold surge of power was being exerted in the sea of his soul. Once again some of his personas were acting up again, the constant swirling of power and chaos was unusual.

They were getting more and more restless but Minato was not surprised at all.

The new social links, the woman and the higher activity of the creatures of Grimm meant one thing.

A new journey. Whatever comes his way will never succeed and will be blown away.

Minato will make sure of that with the ultimate power that grows infinitely that he alone possesses.

He rather admired this iteration of humanity after all, their unyielding will to survive and prosper is something that the humans from his world lacked mostly.

The only issue that they had was their treatment of the Faunus and their over reliance on dust.

While some their technological feats are impressive such as scrolls and Atlas robotics, their civilization will not last long should that finite resource run out.

Despite their achievements, Remnant as a whole is vastly unexplored due to the threat of the Grimm and dust simply loses power when reaching a certain altitude so they haven't even reached their moon.

Earth on the other hand have Terminals, ASWs, and have nuclear weapons.

When he was alive Terminals were not invented yet and ASWs were simply made for the Kirijo group but… a lot of time have passed in those days as the Great Seal.

While he lost track of time in the collective unconscious, centuries has passed in the physical world and personas became more common as well as shadows and demons becoming a world that seems almost apocalyptic.

Overall the state of it became worse than Remnant. He wished he could help his original world but with all the parallel worlds and timelines it would be next to impossible to find it, not to mention that SEES would already have passed on to the vast sea.

It seems the chances of him ever encountering them are rather slim, he could easily find a world that is similar to his but won't ever change the fact that they are alternate versions. Minato walked into the Dust till Dawn store and bought the new edition of weapons magazine.

The fool had bought 2 copies incase Ruby came but there was a chance she'll come in another day.

He was banking on the fact that she was the type to buy stuff the moment things came out.

While reading the magazine, Minato couldn't help but appreciate peoples' ingenuity.  
A sword with a motorcycle gearshift for a handle or a spear that has a jet engine for a counter balance would be considered too outlandish in his world. His Music player was blasting Mass destruction movie remix in his ears for about an hour now.

Even on Remnant Fuuka's headphones seems to always come out on top.

Eventually the glass door opening caused the windchimes to cling and tinkle making an annoying bell like sound and like he expected a short red and black Grimm reaper appeared.

It seems that he was in fact correct about Ruby's nature as a weapon nut. She simply has a burning passion for weaponry to even be a day late for it, not that he was one to talk.

Out of all members of SEES, he was the only one to continuously switch to use different types of weapons to maximize compatibility and take advantage of the enemy weakness.

The only weapons he didn't use in Tartarus were guns and knives but he broke that unspoken rule when he started fighting Grimm.  
He got her attention by waving at her and patted to the beanbag next to him.

He stored some useful things in his inventory and the old shopkeeper didn't even react. Either item storage was not as rare due to semblance or he didn't even notice… it was a 50-50 percent chance really.

Ruby walked over to him and he handed the second copy of the magazine to her.

"I got you this extra since I kind of assumed you to be the type to buy thing the moment it comes out." Minato said and drawled the last few words.

She snatched it up and started flipping through the pages at a fast rate to see all the illustration before reading. "Ohmygodsthanks." Ruby exclaimed with speed that made her words almost incomprehensible as her eyes were glued to the booklet. "…How did you know what time I'll show up?"

"Plot convenience at its finest." Minato said making an attempt to joke around. Ruby truly didn't know how to respond to that.  
"Actually, I'm rather good at judging people so I took an educated guess." Minato replied.

"Still you didn't have to buy this for me y'know." Ruby said while placing a book a bit too close to her face.

"Do you even know the amount of money I make?"  
"Besides it's just a magazine and I'm pretty sure a 15-year-old like you have a budget and Dust along with weapon maintenance isn't exactly cheap either."

"Thank you! Dad and Yang don't understand how much my baby cost to repair." Ruby chimed as if she found a kindred spirit.

 **I am thou, and thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Lovers Arcana.**

 **The Silver eyed teen warrior social link has reached level 2.**

 **Your power to create personas of the Lovers arcana has grown.**

"They both use gauntlets as their choice of weaponry so they can't rack their heads around the amount of materials Crescent Rose takes."

"Hmph." Minato snorted. "Perhaps Akihiko would have enjoyed a match with either of them."

"Whose this Akiwhatever." Ruby question trying but failing to pronounce his silvered hair senpai.

The fool chuckled a bit. "Nobody just an old friend that I haven't seen in a while."

The girl looked confused can't you just call him I mean you're still connected, right?"

Minato smiled softly. "In a way." The beings that lived in the sea of his soul would never allow him to forget, not that he minded.

"This volume is so super special awesome!" Ruby shouted startling the fool and the shop keeper. "This was way better than last week's issue." During the hour and a half Minato was in the store no one besides Ruby showed up.

"how does he keep this store running" He thought. Then again with the Dust robbings that been happening these past few months placed a lot of paranoia on people. The increased prices of those items certainly didn't help either.

"That shotgun halberd was awesome don't you agree?" Ruby stated as she bit into a chocolate chip cookie.

Where she keeps them without melting is the mystery Minato and the world will never know. "Perhaps but that plasma sword was pretty interesting as well."

"That's super-duper cool too!" The red caped girl agreed. "And Yang said I was a weapon nut!" "But here I am talking to another enthusiast."

"To be honest my appreciation for them only appeared as I tried to kill Grimm (Shadows) in the most efficient way possible, thus lead to me experimenting what type worked best on what.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a professional huntsman Mina!" Ruby exclaimed once again.

There were stars in her eyes. Why did every one call him by that nickname, it sounded way too feminine to his liking.

He still couldn't wrap his head around a person with silver eyes as well.  
His mother and himself were the only ones in his family that possessed such a trait, the rest either had various shades of gray, blue or red.

"Unfortunately, I'm just police officer in training but I do however do some Huntsman like jobs like killing Grimm, protecting villages and what not."

"That's still pretty cool." Ruby commented. "Thank you… still I'm rather curious about those training schools people go to." "I've never experienced it myself so I want to know what kind of training you do there."

"Oh there things like weapon forging, sparring, target practice and Grimm studies." Ruby said passionately.

"I see so it's truly just a school dedicated to raising ones' fighting potential… no educational classes besides Grimm studies?"

"Well there's history but most people already know it though." The girl replied.

He wondered a what-if scenario if SEES were part of a school like that.

Akihiko would have obviously loved those sparring matches.

Shinjiro would have been roped into it.

Junpei would initially just join over the premise of being a badass or super hero.

Mitsuru would probably wouldn't consider going since she intends to take over as the head of the Kirijio conglomerate, the only reason she fought the Shadows in the first place was to erase her family's sins and to protect her father.

Yukari and Fuuka would also never consider becoming a huntress either. Fukka's sensing abilities would be considered to situational and to be honest it's not in her nature to fight.

Yukari and Fuuka were simply not built to be a warrior like the male members of SEES or Mitsuru. Yukari was strong mentally after their journey but against Grimm by herself would not go so good.

He truly admired Mitsuru's mental and physical strength… she was truly worthy of bossing him around.

He didn't know Ken prior to his mother's death so he didn't know how he would react but he could guess him becoming a lawyer due to his affinity to justice. The door jingled again as a red haired man in a white coat and bowler hat strolled in casually.

His cane left indent on the rug every time he pressed it on to the ground. He was accompanied by armed men in black suits and redish sunglasses. If that doesn't scream suspicious than he didn't know what does.

"Do you know how hard it is to a dust shop opened this late?" the ginger haired man began.  
It was a rhetorical question by the tone of things.

He tapped Ruby's shoulder to get her attention. "What?" She questioned.

He removed her headphones and pointed to the criminals. "Isn't he that Torchwich guy that's been on the news lately?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

One of the henchmen pulled out a gun and pointed it on the old shop keeper.

Things were getting heated and while he was certain that the old shop keeper had aura, that doesn't mean he should just let this robbery happen. He glanced at Ruby who had been slowly inching her fingers closer to her weapon.

He assumed that she would do something rash but it seems even she knew that something could happen to the shopkeeper if they did something reckless. Minato could have just used his semblances to deal with the situation but he remembered how some of his personas have been actin up.

They should feel satisfied even manifested in an unorthodox way. The old man panicked and placed his hands up in a universal surrendering position. "Just take my lien and leave." he stammered rather pathetically.

Though to be honest that's how most people would act if they never fought other people in their whole life. The gun aimed at someone's' forehead can be pretty intimidating for anyone.

"Shhh just calm down, we're not here for your money old man." The ginger began.  
He tilted his head slightly and addressed his goons "Grab the dust."

Almost immediately they took out their cases and brought up black cylindrical vials and connected them to the tubes' nozzles.  
As the vials were being filled a slight humming sound were being emitted from them.

It was at that moment when the main group of hired help separated from the ginger and while the shopkeeper was still the focus of attention did Minato and Ruby sprang into action.

He unsheathed Vermillion's sword and fused Zeus the god king into the blade. It sparked violently and blue electricity was constantly being released from the lance sword hybrid. The shape itself was similar to the sword of rupture Ea owned by Gilgamesh but the tip point was far more pointed and the base guard-cone was blue with gears and wires hanging out of it.

He swung it lightly at the goon that held the old shopkeeper at gun point and the electricity being generated by the blade on contact with his weapon was enough to cause him to grunt in pain and released the gun out of his grip.

Minato quickly used his free hand to snatch the firearm out of the air and stored it into his internal storage. Minato had gained the habit of collecting anything he could fighting in Tartarus.

He soon realized that items, even cheap ones add up over time.

Getting back personas wasn't cheap and his attendant Elizabeth certainly loved taking his hard-earned yen from him.

He wouldn't have minded too much if she actually used it for something. "Vale PD, I have to ask you gentlemen to lower your weapons and peacefully turn yourself." Minato stated with a blank face.

Roman Torchwich widened his eyes slightly and looked at the blue haired teenager as if he was brain damaged.

"…Kid what the Fuck is wrong with you."

"What the Fuck is wrong with you!" Ruby countered. "Stealing and taking from people, you should be ashamed bad Roman bad."

"…Do you seriously think I'm a do…" Roman started but was interrupted by the red reaper.

"Mina, what's a fuck?" "Is it a bird?"

"That's a duck." Minato replied.

"A type of car?" She questioned.

"That's called a truck."

Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by the minion swinging his butcher knife katana hybrid at Ruby's throat.

Fortunately, she wasn't a regular civilian and had her aura to protect her.

The sword was deflected by her large orange headphones and bounced off the somewhat round frame.

Ruby glared at the unnamed goon but due to her small stature, it wasn't very intimidating. "Jerk! That Was My Favorite Slash Only Headphones." Ruby literally kicked him out of the window shattering it to tiny pieces.

That however caused half of them to turn their attention on the wildcard user.

The other half ran and jumped out the window, however little did they know Ruby was more than enough to deal with small fry like them. Two of them swung their swords at him but was blinded by bright blue light and struck the air instead.

Another flash of blue light was emitted and the teen reappeared behind Roman and quickly pushed his body on to the counter and smashed his head onto the edge with a brutal elbow.

Aura while protected you from projectiles like bullets/arrows and blades did next to nothing against blunt force trauma. It ensures that you won't die but there's still a very high chance of getting knocked unconscious.

The men clad in black looked at each other now that the head of the operation was no longer in command. That was fine, the fool took the opportunity tackle one the one with the gun to the floor. Despite wearing gloves and long sleeve everything, Minato still felt a bit of rug burn.

He then punched him on the jaw full-force and knocked him out. He would assume people would get the best help money can hire but obviously, they were being stingy this time round or didn't expect two well-trained bystanders in the store. Either way they could regret it behind bars.

The fool felt a cold chill go down his spine and instinctively threw himself off the unconscious man and rolled to the side.

Despite liking to be a logical person on and off the battlefield, Minato learned to always trust his gut and that saved him from a slash to the back. The henchmen just barely missed his comrade that was laid down prone on the ground.

The katana pierced and ruined the rug causing it to have a large gash. As a person who once housed the hunter of all, his instincts for battle are far sharper than any human or beast around.

Deeming Zeus had enough time to enjoy being manifested even in a sword like form, he dismissed him back into the sea of his soul and called the fallen angel to reside in it. He was surprised that Vermillion's sword can handle so much power without breaking.

Any sword can house a persona but how long can they last without disintegrating into ashes is the question.

This was its 3rd time being channeled with this sort of power a full 2 times more than most swords besides a nihil weapon.

The man rushed at him again with a full force 2 handed swing aimed at his neck.

Minato casually brought Lucifer's Blade up to block the enemy's sword. The moment it made contact made a sound similar to crowbars smashing into blocks of steel and then caused a giant crack on the red-black blade.

The henchman stumbled back and looked at the crack in shock.

Minato wasn't surprised, it was a blade that was made from the jewels of a fallen angel. The blade materials were already the hardest possible thing around and gained flexibility and further enhancements by magic and science.

"If this made that crack on your weapon… just imagine what would happen to you." Minato said as he admired his ultimate weapon.

Lucifer's Blade would probably cut through their aura like half melted butter.

He wasn't sure as he never used it on a person and would never intentionally try to kill someone either but from the way it radiates power, he could make an educated guess. They gulped but still refused to surrender.

Still they already lost, they lost the moment they felt fear.

An inorganic almost robotic roar exited his mouth along with black and dark bright blue waves of energy. It wasn't natural and simply so otherworldly that it caused them to faint out of fear.

The remaining men just collapsed on to the ground and was unconscious.

Minato walked over to them and gathered all the swords, Roman's cane and firearms.

Quickly storing them, the fool casually walked outside to where Ruby was.  
She was fine and didn't even sustain a scratch on her clothing or body. He casually glanced at the prone forms of Roman's hired help and commented.

"So you dealt with them without any trouble."

"Course I did, I'm awesome." Ruby said while jabbing a thumb at herself.

Minato started to once again picking up any weapons on the Ground. "Um, what are you doing." Ruby questioned.

"Free stuff, gonna review it and then sell it for money." Minato casually replied.

"That's stealing!" Ruby exclaimed.

"To the victor the spoils and it's not like they made them."  
They were too identical and plain to be a personal weapon, most likely a mass reproduction that's also functional on the market. Ruby still looked like she was unpleased.

"If you keep quiet I'll buy you new headphones." Minato bribed her.

Music was something Minato loved after all, it would be a shame to be deprived of something so divine.  
Ruby took the bait and no longer looked upset.  
If it was a custom-made weapon, then she might've put up a fight but these to her are boring and dull.

The Bullhead that was hovering in the same spot finally took off.

That plane was most likely associated with Roman and also just as likely abandoned him due to him being expendable.

There night was about to come to an end until a blonde woman started walking up to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Minato was sitting on a chair just outside a poorly lit room, where that huntress Glynda Goodwitch took Ruby.

From the first impression, he gotten from the older blonde woman, she seem to be a strict stickler to the rules like those student council presidents from manga and anime. He hoped she wouldn't lecture Ruby too much, but it seems… unlikely based on what little he knew about his personality.

She and himself stopped a robbery of dust, which not only saved the old man's potential monthly income and stopped such a dangerous substance to be sold to less reputable groups.

The fool is currently listening to burn my dread and slightly caressing the etched silvery steel barrel of the Evoker causing the plume of dusk to glow a light cyan blue.

His personas were becoming more and more restless with each passing day and waiting to be released on to the corporeal plane.

It was rather understandable since being locked into the sea of his soul could cause a lot of frustrations.

He was particularly sympathetic towards the newer personas he fused and acquired, normally they could experience the freedom of movement for a brief moment after being fused by Igor in the velvet room.

Personas like Nyarlalethotep the Crawling Chaos also known as the heart and soul of the Outer gods and Loki the trickster god of Norse mythology that simply wish to cause harm to mortals have been causing most of the commotion and to be honest, Minato was actually somewhat afraid of using the former. Strong personas can affect the personality of the user, Elizabeth lost control of her very body when using Zeus.

Normal persona users, (Non-wildcards and Velvet room denizens) if such a thing can exist with only a singular persona have no chance of that happening since they can only be as strong as the host in question and the fact that the compatibility of personality would be akin of being influenced by yourself.

The messiah was broken out of his thoughts when the tiny red flower named Grimm reaper practically skipped out of the room with an ear to ear smile. It was actually kind of cute to witness as you only typically see that type of smiles in small children or anime characters.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait up mister Arisato, the head master shall now speak with you." Glynda said after finally looking up from her tablet that always seems to be in her arms.

Minato took off his headphones and rested them on the base of his neck and chest. Getting up from his bench, the fool walked into the room that was lit with some lightbulbs giving the impression of an interrogation room.

Slowly he casually strolled to the poorly lit room where the headmaster was seated and trying to avoid making any echoing clacking sounds with his boots.

Ozpin took a sip from his seemingly never ending coffee cup and said. "Please take a seat." And gestured to the singular seat. Minato glanced at the chair and the table with a metal tray and cookie crumbs.

Whoever ate here was a messy eater but the fool decided to sit down anyway. The blue haired teen shifted somewhat uncomfortably upon contact with the still warm seat but managed to quickly get over it.

The headmaster placed the white coffee mug on the table with a barely audible clunk sound, and laced his fingers together resting them below above his chin. "Greetings, Minato Arisato as you probably already know I am Professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"…Hi." Minato replied. The fool felt rather wary of the older man, perhaps he was being rather paranoid but he felt like he was talking to the spiritual successor of Ikutsuki Shuji, the former chairman of SEES.

When he looked in to his eyes directly it felt like Ozpin stared into his soul completely bypassing any mental defenses he had built up before some of his stronger personas shielded the more important and personal thoughts. "I'm quite sure we kept you long enough so I'll keep this brief."

Minato simply nodded to answer him.

"You see Mister Arisato, until two years ago, there's no sign of you existing in the four kingdoms or any information on how you entered into Vale." Ozpin stated while leaning forward slightly

It wasn't exactly uncommon for people to not exist within the four-kingdom's database as there are literally hundreds of villages outside the four protected cities but usually one rides on a bullhead airplane or a ship to enter a city.

Without these forms of transportation, the traveler would be in the mercy to the millions of Grimm during the long months of travel. It was practically a death sentence and would be tantamount to suicide with a very rare chance of making through even with a full team of huntsman.

"You could say I was born beyond the outer gates Professor Ozpin." Minato eventually replied tightening his grip on the Evoker inside his jacket pocket.

It wasn't like he could simply say he's from another planet, world, and universe without getting put in a strait jacket. As of right now Hakaishi Fukkatsu, the existence that absurdly similar to death is the only entity that knows that little tidbit of information and for now he intends to keep it that way.

Ozpin simply chuckled and changed the subject, realizing he won't get an answer from the blue haired fool.

"Then, perhaps you could answer another question of ours."

Minato simply nodded once more for confirmation.

"Your …power is rather unique and has quite a bit of variability in its usage." Ozpin stated while staring into his eyes again.

If the headmaster was trying to create an ominous atmosphere than he was certainly succeeding along with the side effect of being rather creepy.

"Normally semblance follows a singular pattern that reflects the wielder, and even the Schnee family while their semblance inherited through bloodlines also follows that rule despite containing many abilities based on the glyphs and dust used."

"Aura is a manifestation of the soul and semblance is an extension of that." Minato calmly replied.

Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin simply raised one of their eyebrows at the rehash of what should be common distributed information but that statement also got their interest piqued.

"It is as you say, Semblance usually contains a singular ability, in an analogy, aura can be considered the gas fuel and while the semblance itself is a generator or engine." The fool lazily replied while lightly stretching to give the appearance of an aloof individual.

Whether it worked or not is a different question, Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch deal with an individual known as Qrow Branwen on an almost regular basis.

"However, in my case, it would be more along the lines of a computer with a whole bunch of programs and applications with the aura being processing power."

"That is certainly a rather unique ability you hold Minato Arisato." The blonde woman finally replied.

"It is not as good as I make it appear to sound, take Ruby Rose's speed semblance for example, she could technically continue to use it indefinitely as long as she doesn't run out of aura and concentration."  
"My speed enhancing portion of my semblance has a cooldown time of one and a half times the amount I used it for along with all the other drawbacks of the speed abilities has to offer." Minato stated leaning back and removing his hands from his jacket pocket.

It was getting rather warm and the fool would rather not sweat if he could prevent it from happening. He was also being rather verbose about his abilities but it also gave the illusion of being rather forefront, he'd rather spend an hour talking about the powers he acquired that is native to this world than explain a similar but ultimately alien power.

It wasn't like he was exactly lying either, his semblance was a cheap emulation and has ties to the ultimate arcana he acquired in his previous world and life the universe arcana.

"I see but it is interesting and useful nonetheless, that power is useful and is ultimately wasted on casual day to day life, I would like to offer you a place in Beacon academy." Ozpin said.

His assistant Glynda simply shot him an exasperated look that screamed " _Not again."_

"…I appreciate the offer but aren't I a bit old to be a new student?" Minato questioned for the first time surprised in the conversation.

"A year is hardly noticeable and as a fact I already offered Miss Rose a place at Beacon just few minutes ago." Ozpin replied with an enigmatic smile that betrayed nothing about the older man's intentions.

Huh that certainly explains Ruby's cheerful disposition when she left the building, she was so cheerful in fact that she didn't even notice passing him.

That also explains Glynda's expression when Ozpin made the offer.

While Ozpin didn't seem like the spontaneous type, it still seems like he didn't completely think his actions through."

"I also happened to give the Police Department a call and they were more than …ecstatic for the offer, I would hate for you to let them down."

Minato narrowed his eyes a bit and stared at him, it seems like he did his research about the fool before he came and was more than willing to play dirty tactics to get the win. He truly did resemble Ikutsuki Shuji for a brief moment.

He also made a compelling point not directly but when the fool looked back at the 2 years spent on Remnant, he truly did not do much to make the world a better place to live even with his occasional Grimm hunting.

Minato Arisato was falling into a habit and was wasting away under the enjoyment and pleasures of casual day to day life He despite several weeks was still not over the fact that he spent a night on a fishing boat, it was fortunate that Minato had Skadi or it would have been unbearable sleeping near the freezer.

Mitsuru taught him a very valuable lesson to fear the cold and it was a habit to equip an ice resistant persona when around the redhead, he even created a Surtr the lord of Muspelheim aka ultimate persona of the magician arcana with resist ice.

SEES as a whole was trying to make Earth a better place so Erebus the manifestation of mankind's desire for the end would no longer exist, thus allowing him to no longer require being the great seal.

Ozpin knew Minato was a noble and kind soul and he intends to capitalize on it, but why though?

Why is he trying so hard to get the fool to be part of his academy where he could get a better monitoring, there is no way that he would know the nature or limit of Minato's power especially how locked and restrained the fool kept it.

Perhaps it was a fluke and he is trying to acquire something else …something entirely different from persona and the universe.

The allure of a person that can interchange different semblances has a rather rich spice of its own despite each abilities limitations.

A small petty part of the fool wanted to say no out of spite due to Ozpin's mannerisms bearing slight resemblance to Shuji Ikutsuki but he was somewhat interested in the huntsman academy and he would be trampling over his wish of contributing more and Vermillion's dream that she herself couldn't achieve.

The more the fool thought about it, the more it seemed favorable and perhaps even tipped in his favor.

Ozpin simply extended his hand already knowing Minato's answer.

Minato shook it sealing the deal.

 **Thou art I, and I am thou**

 **Thou has established a new bond**

 **Thou shall be blessed when creating personas of the Emperor arcana**

While the glass shattering sound that signifies a new social link did surprise him he didn't allow it to show in his face.  
"Thank you for accepting my offer Mister Arisato, we'll be looking forward to seeing you during the start of the school year."

Minato nodded once more and got out of his seat.

He turned around placing his headphones back into their rightful place and walked out of the building.

* * *

Ozpin got up from his seat and took a sip of his coffee.

"A new and unknown piece has entered the board."

"Silver eyes and the capability to perform magic is truly a unique and never seen before combination."

"You do realize even if he could awaken that form of power, his silver eye ability will probably never rival Summer's or her daughter, right?" Glynda replied while massaging her temple.

There were reasons why the Seasonal maidens and Silver eyed warriors were female after all.

"There's simply no telling how he would affect your honest soul you tucked seized as your trump-card, not to mention with the inclusion of Mister Arisato makes the total amount of freshmen applicants uneven."

"That could be worked around Glynda and there are always exceptions to the rules." Ozpin calmly replied after taking another sip of his Luke-warm coffee.

"While I do agree that Ruby Rose's power are exceptionally strong but we now have a wildcard along with our trump, and we simply don't know the limitations Of Minato's Arisato's abilities or it's nature for that matter."

Glynda sighed once again and crossed her arms. "…Should we inform Qrow of his existence, I'm sure he would be interested."

Ozpin didn't reply immediately, taking another sip of his drink and placing the ceramic mug down on the table. "Perhaps after the initiation but right not now."

"Speaking of Qrow his hunt for the Spring Seasonal maiden has gone cold."

The headmaster sighed heavily. "People's ignorance is both a blessing and a curse but we need the power of spring on our side before Salem snatches her away like the Fall... well part of it at least."

* * *

A woman with black hair and bluish green eyes was staring at a blue haired teen walking out of the tower.

She was currently on top of a tall building and was completely suppressed and out of sight playing with her earring.

"That's right false messiah, grow your pitiful accursed power more and more."  
"And that power will make me whole as we truly become one."

She smirked slightly and giggled manically to herself, it was such a disturbing sound that even the bravest of souls would piss themselves out of fear.

"The first of your many trials are soon approaching."

With one last look at the blue haired teen's back she too disappeared in a cloud of black miasma.


	10. Chapter 10

_**"I can't believe you actually fell for that old fucker's schemes."**_ The darkness of humanity said mockingly.

The fool simply stayed silent and tried to ignore his personas the best of his ability, however this task was proving alot easier said than done.

 _ **"You know that doesn't work on us personas, right?"**_ Nyarlathotep questioned rhetorically. _**"We're a part of you and you a collection of creations greatest powers in your filthy human figure tips… just begging to be unleashed upon this world."** _ He whispered in to his ears with his voice an otherworldly feel with multiple voices overlapped causing an echo effect.

Some his personas actually agreed with the Crawling Chaos like Baphomet, Seth, and other personas that would have tyrant, Vile, and other more destructive demon races.

Minato pitied his predecessors, the personas users from Mikage-cho and Sumaru city for dealing with demons instead of shadows.

He was practically certain that they had more than a few occasions dealing with mentally challenged demons.

It was at this instant that Minato somewhat understood what it was to be like Strega or Shinjiro.

A persona that doesn't align with your belief or action was very dangerous, while he was certain that the wildcard ability mutes the affects somewhat… it had to, the multiple personas are simply too vast for any individual to encompass.

His predecessors had good and poor compatibility with certain arcana did lessen usual amount of choices in the pool but even they had problems with the mentality with certain personas.

If it's one thing Minato Arisato learned very early on in his occupation as a wildcard persona user is, that personas didn't liked to be used as tools.

They have no issues being summoned to battle but when he tried to permanently force one to fuse with a nihil weapon when it clearly refused… well Igor and Elizabeth got paid an early visit.

He was certain that something as manipulative and scheming like the Crawling Chaos was beyond even that. However one wildcard managed to handle the power of the Crawling chaos and so could he.

 _ **"You should have slit that disabled cunt's throat for playing you."**_ Loki said as he cackled in the background. It was obvious he and Nyarlathotep were of the same or similar mind.

 _"Just because he has a cane doesn't mean he's an invalid and that was out of line."_

The Trickster god and the Outer god chucked causing some of his other more morally questioned personas to join them.

 ** _"Perhaps, he's not disabled now but we could easily change that, for his sins against us that is a pretty light punishment."_** Angra Mainyu replied sinisterly that would have sent the hairs on the back of peoples' necks to stiffen.

Ozpin while he didn't know anything about him, he didn't seem like Ikutsuki in terms of feeling.

While he was hiding things about him, it didn't seem all that sinister... quite the opposite really. At the very least, he's doing what he considers right. Whether other people agree with it is another matter.

The fool was also withholding information such as his otherworldly nature and personas, so he couldn't complain or else he sounded like a hypocrite.

He also couldn't dismiss such chaotic and dark personas into the world without all the Grimm coming into the city like a school of sharks smelling blood, and he doubts the Grimm tasted human negativity as potent as the shadow of humanity Nyarlathotep.

He used to dismiss personas all the time due the 12 persona stock limit but with how powerful he became and the acquisition of the compendium, there's little to no reason to get rid of such valuable allies and parts of his soul… well before now any way.

 _"If you don't stay quiet then you won't be summoned anytime soon."_

 ** _"…"_**  
 ** _"…"_**  
 ** _"…"_**

He had promised Zeus and his warrior counterpart the next summoning but the personas that radiates such dark negativity like Nyarlathotep can cause a lot of Grimm to migrate to the surrounding areas and cause a lot of casualties.

There was no denying the Crawling Chaos' power but that drawback is like a double-edged sword.

Speaking of swords, the sword Vermillion gave him didn't look too good. It held up remarkably well against the power of persona imbued and fused with its core but all modern materials no matter how durable will eventually buckle under the weight and pressure of a power of an higher tier of existence.

The material world can hold and withstand the spiritual existence for only so long unless it is blessed or used some power in a form a ritual to create some sort of seal.

There is only so far an submarine can go under the pressure of the depths before being crushed like an insignificant tin can.

 _ **"Ssspeaking of your little blonde whore of a girlfriend, you've been avoiding her for the past few daysss sssavior."**_ Samael hissed in a reptilian serpentine voice. Minato clenched his fist slightly.

 _"…Don't call her that ever again Samael."_ The fool would not tolerate any insults towards his friends, especially from a persona that got outclassed a long time ago.

Samael was the first persona he ever used with an almighty spell and was the one responsible for other personas inheriting that skill. Almighty spells are very powerful and can punch through resistances but more often than not, it isn't worth the price in spiritual power.

 _ **"Oh how scary, Mr. edge lord got angry."**_ Lucifer chuckled mockingly.

Ever since he achieved the universe arcana, his personas mutated and are getting more and more… alive. While at times like this they're rather infuriating but he also enjoyed their presence and the ability to talk to heroes like Jeanne d' arc and Roland.

 ** _"But seriously why haven't you rank 10 her yet if you know what I mean."_** Azazel slyly said.

If he had a physical body, Minato was 95 percent sure he would've winked.

 _ **"I think we all know what you mean."**_ Mara grinned.

 _ **"C'mon do it when was the last time you got some action besides that one night with that blue rabbit girl cosplayer 3 months back."**_

Minato still didn't exactly feel like explaining the whole situation about Hakaishi and he also wanted to surprise about his chance to attend Beacon.

Becoming a huntress was a dream Vermillion held close to her heart yet always remaining out of reach despite trying as hard as she can to overcome her limitations.

He had watched the girl struggle over the past 2 years and putting many hours into mastering the way of the sword to better compensate her inability to use dust and firearms.

 ** _"Y'know with her blonde hair and red eyes, she really does look like one of them vampire anime chicks."_** Azazel stated as if just realizing that fact.

 _"And what anime character does she look like?"_ Minato asked.

 _ **"I dunno best fit would be that Leticia Draculea from Mondaiji in her sexy adult form but not exactly the same."**_

Huh? Now that they mention it she does have a slight resemblance and the wildcard was pleasantly surprised when he discovered Remnant has anime and was even more surprised that some of his personas actually watch anime from his memories.

He casually glanced at the café he usually go to and saw Vermillion serving Copper her order.

They also gotten into some predictable but not too biting arguments. While rare some relations are simply built upon mutual jabs like Junpei and Yukari. Minato sighed. he missed his friends a lot but also found life here quite relaxing.

Looking at his longtime friends one more time before Minato turned his heel and walked away.

* * *

Sitting on the bench near the landing site of the Bullhead, the messiah was playing with a few parts he made to connect and detach if need be to his Evoker to make it a better tool for combat. This was mainly for if anyone were to ask why he had a replica gun that doesn't even fire.

Yu Narukami and the Investigation Team taught him how to summon personas without the need of such a device and there are also the possibility someone will understandably be freaked out by a man placing a gun-shaped object to his skull.

The Evoker was still a summoning tool designed to assists with the actual summoning process and takes most of the strain in summoning, while card smashing any any self reliant summoning process eats up slightly more stamina than the tool. If a person can only summon 100 more times by himself, then with the Evoker as a tool, he can summon 115 times.

It even produces the blue energy and glass like shards that a persona user manifests naturally saving even more nergy.

The Evoker makes summoning way easier, faster and less straining due to the fear inducing survival instinct when placed on the temple or chin and because of the plume it was constructed around.

The same material Nyx shed and made all electronics work in the dark hour including Anti-Shadow weapons like Aigis. Speaking of Anti-Shadow weapons, Minato had some schematics and designs of them in his inventory and some plumes as well.

He could technically make some in his spare time. He doesn't think the few lessons on computers with Fuuka when they were dating was enough but when combined with Remnants android technology, he could make a hybrid weapon that could greatly help the Humans and Faunus against the creatures of Grimm.

Fiddling with a modified dust crystal magazine he created, Minato found a way to attach it to the barrel of the Evoker and use it in an ingenious way without sacrificing the actual crystal. It does look a bit strange but it can be written off as a silencer on a pistol.

The fool wondered why didn't huntsman use silencers on their guns too not alert the other Grimm in the area.

The fool learned how to create non-elemental spells (Not almighty) with spiritual power, physical power and aura and also learned how to shoot it with the Evoker.

The trick is to keep your hand on the blue crystalline strip on the handle of the Evoker and infuse it with your own energy until it finds its way to the Plume of dusk.

The Plume naturally shoots out energy when you press the trigger on the Evoker and that manifests as blue glass shards that appear when summoning personas and when it is unnaturally infused with more energy that it normally produces it rather violently shoots it out.

The fool best associates the non-elemental spiritual power as ether the 5th element.

He blames Trismegistus and other mage type personas like Medea or Paracelsus von Hohenheim for imprinting their passion for magic on to him.

The reason he had to make ether instead of using agi on a burn type dust to create a super fire shot is for one reason or another an elemental spell stimulates the dust similarly to aura and causes it to explode.

The ether after traveling from the Plume of dusk and through the dust crystals gets tinted by the same element of the dust. This is more cost effective in both money wise and energy wise since creating an elemental from one's will takes quite a bit of concentration.

He detached a few plates he created to sit on top of the from of the evoker and placed it back into his pocket. It was never going to fit back into the holster with the attachments still on the gun.

The plate was based on a sword-breaker dagger that are usually used alongside a rapier. Despite its fearsome name, the dagger is made to catch and lock the enemies sword just long enough for the wielder to attack the opponent without the fear of getting attacked in turn.

The last part which is currently in his pocket as well is basically a sword pommel. It can attach on to the end of the grip of the Evoker and can be used as an improvised club. While it works better with the dust magazine which doubles the gun barrel's length to give it a better handle so it could be used 2 handed.

Unfortunately, it can't be used with the sword-breaker plate because when Minato puts his hand on the gun barrel, he ends up getting stabbed by the blunt comb-like grooves making it rather unwieldly.

Not that it matters that much in the first place since the sword-breaker can't even be used if his hands are wrapped over the barrel of the gun. The only part that doesn't inhibit the fool in anyway is the dust magazines and the pommel makes the whole gun a bit bottom heavy and unbalanced and should only be used if he was trying to conserve spiritual energy.

After removing every single part attachment, the fool looked at the bare Evoker once more and sheathed it. He still looked forward to using the summoning device as it is originally intended after all.

He heard the Bullheads finally approaching the area causing the students that are going to participate in the initiation to get rather excited.

He supposed Beacon is the most prodigious out of all huntsman academies on Remnant so it was rather understandable.

Minato casually looked to the side and saw Ruby and Yang looking far more excited than most. Relationships between family was something Minato forgotten a long time ago, so it was nice to see it with his own eyes.

Turning around and slowly looking at the crowds gathering closer now that the airplane was landing soon, he saw a redhead Spartan which looks familiar to him despiite the fact that he probably never met her, a black-haired boy with a pinkish-purple strip of hair on his side wearing a green and black Chinese like martial arts clothing with a shorter orange-redhead girl with vivid green eyes really close by next to him with a gigantic revolver that would've made even Takaya jealous.

A bow wearing girl with amber cat-like eyes reading book was sitting at a bench a few feet away from him. She was reading the man of 2 souls, a book that he was interested in reading but never gotten around to.

Quickly looking away so he wouldn't be caught staring, the fool saw a tall blonde male wearing an actually relatively normal clothes if considering by Earth standards. He was wearing black hoodie with the insides red and some blue jeans with black and white converse type shoes.

If he wasn't wearing that armor on the top of his hoodie than he wouldn't have stood out of place if he was on Earth.

He looked rather nervous for some reason but it could also be that the initiation is weighing heavily in his mind.

Looking away he saw a white-haired girl surrounded by men In uniform with a rather haughty look.

She was obviously a member of the Schnee dust company, which surprised him a little bit since Atlas Academy is far closer to where they live.

He was going to look around a bit more but the Bullhead had finally landed.

A new journey for a blue haired boy and his persona has officially begun.

* * *

The Bullhead plane was lifting itself off the ground and started its flight to its destination.

As excited as he was, there was also a fair bit of nervousness in the fool as well. While he wanted to surprise Vermillion about his invitation to attend Beacon but he doesn't know how exactly she would react. She could react positively or negatively.

She doesn't strike the fool as a jealous vindictive type but you could never truly understand someone 100 percent. She often has an bittersweet expression when Copper was telling him her progress at Signal.

There was also the journey Minato had to consider, no journey doesn't have any bumps on the figurative road. He experienced one journey before, two if you consider the labyrinth with Yu Narukami.

He always considered the labyrinth more of a mini journey than a true journey and it had a second fool to experience together.

He had to fight Nyx and her avatar in his true journey and Chronos in the mini one. Suffice to say with those 2 as an indicator, the chances of him needing his power once more to fight an dangerous foe was quite high.

After raising the volume of his music player, the savior took a seat and started playing some games he emulated on his scroll.

He found it ironic that such an advance piece of technology has an archaic name. He imagined Demon Tamers would see this type of computer a god send for their summoning programs.

Music was a companion of Minato for over a decade now and when he had nothing it had helped him go through such troubling times.

Granted it could be considered his fault by not understanding fellow humans, but it wasn't like they ever reached a helping hand out to him either. Ryoji Mochizuki despite not being human was the first to understand him.

Well he already instinctively knew the savior due to their unique fates.

By the time Ryoji realized what he truly was and the deaths of the 12 arcana shadows that appears on the full moon, Minato slowly regained his original personality combined with the personality developed on his journey.

He was probably going to have the same personality as Ryoji if fate wasn't going to flow as it dictated. He was a slight pervert but unlike his friends Junpei and Ryoji, he was better at hiding it.

He only ever shows it when he feels comfortable with a woman that he known for a while. The time with that blue rabbit Faunus was a time his personas will never let down. It turns out she was one of Vermillion's second cousins.

Let it be known drunk and high Minato is also super stupid idiot Minato.

Not to mention he gotten such a... chastisement form Jeanne d' Arc, Artemis, Pallas Athena, Hestia, Astraea, Atalanta and various other virgin goddesses that he could never forget it.

The fool made a vow to never touch alcohol and drugs again. He also mad a vow to never go to one of Vermillion's family parties again. He made such a bad impression to her parents and Vermillion herself didn't talk with him for a month.

He might've broken it slightly when he had trouble sleeping a few weeks back but it seems to have vanished for the most part. Still he wondered why there was such a backlash this time around, since he... gotten busy a few times before when he was 16 and social link hunting.

Then again he didn't have these particular personas when he was in his old world. Not to mention he was limited at a max of 12 personas at the time.

Besides the encouragement of Mara and incubus, Minato had little support. And he doubt their opinions are worth much and every one knows why.

Casually looking off to the side Minato Arisato spotted Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose.

Yang was hugging her sister with a bit more force that he would consider necessary. Then again, blonde was quite a bit stronger than he was, not overwhelmingly so but still a rather noticeable difference.

From the looks of things Yang has a proud expression on her face and was praising Ruby with the best of her current ability. Normally eavesdropping wouldn't be beneath him but, at times like these he couldn't do it with out being a little bit guilty.

Ruby on the other hand has an rather embarrassed and exasperated expression on her face either trying to down play or dismiss it.

Minato supposed in a way he understood what Ruby was going through, there were many times he felt... somewhat uncomfortable when SEES praised his wildcard ability. It was a rather nice scene despite Minato not hearing a word of what was exchanged.

The messiah had forgotten what it was like to have a family and what that word stand for. He would have liked to exchange a few words with the two sibling but he dared not to interrupt such a heart warming scene.

The few memories Minato actually remembered about his family was when their car exploded after getting in the way of Death's and Aigis' one sided battle. It took him far too long to realize why his mother saved him and not too long. He could never forget that smile as long as the existence known as Minato Arisato existed.

Leaving his thoughts Minato looked at the siblings through a side glance one last time and his mouth twitched a little bit upwards forming a small teeth-less smile.

It resembled a slight smirk more than anything but for the fool it was a rarity.

Minato Arisato truly wished peaceful moments like this would never go away, he wished humanity and hopefully himself would experience this forever until the end of days.

* * *

 **Please write a review, it makes me feel that you actually read and give a shit about this fic. Hell even a simple hi would work. And what do you all think of the RWBY cast gaining personas? Natural manifestations are probably out of the question but maybe something like a bond linking their souls to a certain wildcard. Or someone hearing of the power of persona and trying to pull a Strega. Or do you want persona to be a mina exclusive**


	11. Chapter 11

The fool left the plane after a ride of nothing but listening to music and playing some emulated games. While people like to claim, it's stealing, Minato simply disagreed with the matter.

If one already owns a copy of the game itself, then what is exactly is the problem? Not to mention most of the games are fairly old and would not impede in nonexistent sales of said game.

Nothing of interest happened while being in the plane besides that nervous looking blonde kid puking a bit over Yang's boots and some arguments that lead into a brawl at the food area.

Minato hesitated to call it a food court due to its significantly smaller size.

Turning his gaze at the academy, Minato couldn't help but be taken back by its scenic design.

He was certain he would be wandering the school grounds at night to see it in a different light.

He would also appreciate heading to the dorm rooftop to go star and moon gazing. The broken fragmented moon of Remnant gives off a transient and ultimately fragile beauty that is only rivaled by the full moon in the Dark hour.

Both of them give the Blue haired teen a calming yet chilling sensation that can't be replicated or duplicated.

The messiah always liked how things looked in the darkness of the night sky, with the only the moon and the stars as a source of dim light.

Takaya Sasaki loved the Dark hour and so did he but it was ultimately two very different reasons.

Takaya loved the twisted unnatural phenomena because it gave his fragmented life a reason no mattered how flawed it was.

Minato loved it because of how relaxing and liberating it felt. It was a safe haven for the teen, no more did he have to put up masks to fit in… to try to understand what he simply could not comprehend.

No longer did he have to act like a human just to not draw attention to himself and most of all to not see his so called "family".

The one thing he understood in those ten years was that they cared nothing for him and only took care of him out of familial and social obligations.

At the time, he simply didn't care but the more he regained his humanity during his interactions of his previous world's social link, the more he realized how lackluster his life had been.

If only he could have done more in his life when it mattered instead of a few but precious months. He doubted any of them have taken time out of their day to attend his funeral either.

Sighing internally, Minato continued to walk towards the school and watched the reactions of the other soon to be students' reactions.

They all had the same awed looks and were enthusiastic expressions on their faces.

This practically confirms just how much more prodigious Beacon was even over the three other main Academies and prerequisite schools.

Similarly, how Minato spotted the two siblings before and in the plane, he saw them doing some usual sibling banter.

Ruby was going so fast that she practically teleported everywhere. That just showed how much superior her speed semblance was compared to his own.

The downside of his if he keeps using it past a few minute his body begins to hurt like he had heart burns along with it having a cool down time of one and a half times the amount used. She had stars in her eyes and acted like a child on a sugar rush.

Unfortunately, that wasn't too far off from the truth. Ruby Rose was practically fawning over weapons people had as they passed by.

Minato already somewhat eavesdropped on them on the plane even though he didn't hear their conversation due to his music player blasting, decided to try and nip that habit in the bud and keep moving forward.

Especially since he had an idea about what the conversation was going to be about. And because of that singular decision the fool had missed an iconic explosion moment and the meeting of a cat girl former terrorist, a blonde vomit boy, and a white haired noble heiress.

* * *

Reaching the auditorium was a simple enough task, but the amount of people stuffed in here took a few moments to adjust. He was not someone who liked settings like theese. Groups of 10-20ish, he could handle but hundreds?

Clicking the pause button on his music player, Minato took off his headphones and placed them in their usual place directly resting on his chest a few inches below the collarbone. Minato hated speeches especially school speeches since they basically say the same thing over and over.

As great as Mitsuru's speech was, it basically boiled down to stop being lazy and don't overwork yourself or you won't get a job.

The school principle of Gekkoukan simply just stole and reworded the crimson ice executioner's speech and somehow made it even more of a burdening task to stay awake.

"Holy shit it's you."

A voice from behind suddenly caught his attention.

It was a habit Minato developed during his 10 years of being an orphan to become lost in his thoughts.

Daydreaming made social events more bearable and was a substitute to his music if it wasn't accessible.

Turning around, Minato found himself looking at a familiar wildish golden blonde hair and lilac eyes staring at him.

"…Hello Yang Xiao Long." The fool greeted casually and stuffed his hands back into his coat pockets. He found it strange that Yang had a Chinese name despite having little to no Asian features. But at the same time relieved that some semblance of Asian culture exists on Remnant.

"Before I ask why you're here… why do you wear 2 jackets and 2 belts." Apparently Yang found Minato's style if you could even call it that strange.

Tugging at the white and gold trimmed jacket he draped over his shoulders, which sat on top of his Thanatos themed coat, Minato looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Compared to everyone you know and yourself included, apparently, my clothing stands put to you?"

"True it's just that I dunno you looked like you ripped off my mom's clothing preferences."

"You just need a hood and dye your hair black."

Should the fool be insulted that he was compared to a woman?

Minato realized a long time ago that, he wasn't the most manliness of men but he wasn't as girly thought he was... right?

He sighed. "That's purely coincidental, I just bought the white jacket because it reminded me of a friend."

Minato didn't know it at the time but he bought it because it looked like the ultimate persona of Yu Narukami Izanagi no Okami.

"Gay." Yang blurted out.

He didn't know how to respond to that. "where's your sister?"

"Oh, met up with some old friends and uh, got separated."

"Shouldn't you go look for her than?" Minato pointed out.

"She could take care of herself and sides, if I'm there she'll always fall back to me and never try to socialize with people." Yang replied.

"…That certainly sounds like her."

They made some small talk for a while before a little red reaper showed up.

Judging from the annoyed expression, she did not look like she was having a great day. Was the school not a right fit for her?

She looked extremely excited when she left Ozpin's tower and just before in the Bullhead.

"How's your first day goin lil sister?" Yang asked playfully.

That was a terrible thing to ask, Minato experienced Yukari's attitude on many occasions.

Then again people will always vent when they are experiencing something unpleasant.

"You mean when you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby snapped giving her half-sister a glare.

"Yikes, meltdown much?" Yang asked.

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, there was a fire and I think some ice?" Ruby said in contemplation while she placed a hand under her chin giving her a speculating posture.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked being not at all serious. Unfortunately that caused Ruby to be more heated.

"Ugh I wish, I tripped over a crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me!"

"And then I sneezed, and I exploded and then she yelled at me again!" At some point during Ruby's tangent a white haired girl with narrowed eyes appeared behind her as she continued to rant and tell her sister Yang of her… unfortunate experience.

Minato thought such an event only happened in works of fiction like manga and anime… not to mention cliché. If he didn't know any better, he would say this was a scripted event for people watching. Immediately he brushed such a thought away from his mind.

It was ridiculous, it was not like they existed in a game or a form of animation with their fate already written. And its not like some bored college student took time out of his boring life to write their reality.

"And I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" The Schnee heiress yelled out.

Her weapon of choice was a rapier which reminded him of Mitsuru.

Their resemblance was only superficial since she was not yet up to the Kirijo's grace and nobility.

He was a bit biased but not totally inaccurate.

Using such a loud tone would have been beneath Mitsuru to do so.

That tone caused Ruby to jump up into her sister's arms with her hands clutching Yang's neck as if it was a lifeline.

"Oh, God its happening again!" Ruby yelped. This was simply not a good day for her.

The white-haired girl was rather short but that didn't stop her from making people feel beneath her.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She stated angrily with her arms placed on her hips.

"Oh, my god you really exploded." Yang widen her eyes upon realizing her sister wasn't joking before.

"It was an accident!" "It was an accident!" Ruby repeated.

The Schnee simply held out a pamphlet causing the younger girl to become confused.

"What's this?" Ruby questioned with a slightly tilted head.

Upon hearing that she started listing off the terms of service of her company.

"Uhh?" Ruby mumbled out. "You really want to make things up to me?" The heiress asked.

"Absolutely!" Ruby nervously stated.

"Read this and never talk to me again."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

She came all the here just to state. _"don't talk to me."_

That seems like a petty thing to do in the fool's opinion.

"Look uhh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang stated trying to be a peacekeeper. "Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea sis!" Ruby exclaimed. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby." "Wanna hangout we could shop for school supplies."

"Yeah, we could paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss said pointing to Jaune with a eyeroll.

The sarcasm was strong in this one.

"Hm?" the boy look understandably confused.

"Oh wow really?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"…No." Weiss stated bluntly.

Their sorry excuse of a conversation was interrupted by Ozpin. "I'll keep this brief." He began monotonously. "You have traveled here today, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look amongst you… all I see is wasted energy."

He thought that was unfair, in the eyes of veterans… rookies make mistakes that they think is common knowledge. People will grow in accordance of their experience and that would require time, which is the exact point of going to a school like this.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Minato agreed with him on this one. Knowledge when paired with courage and will can become nigh unstoppable. One's mentality is just as important if not more important as one's strength of body. He was physically inferior when compared to Yu, Aigis, Akira and his predecessor Wildcards but he worked hard to overcome that and became strong, stronger than anyone.

"You will gather in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" Glynda stated before following the headmaster off the stage.

"…He seems kinda off." Yang said.

"Yeah, like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed

"While rare there are cases of people dying in the initiation and during their 4 years in the schools." Minato replied which shocked the red reaper. "He's distancing himself while giving advice to avoid attachment."

"Oh God!, when did you show up Minato?!"

"…I've been the whole time."

"Oh didn't see you there… kinda got occupied with this here." Ruby said referencing the Weiss situation and Ozpin speech.

"Well in any case, I didn't know you were going to attend Beacon, I thought you were gonna join the Vale Police department." The reaper awkwardly said trying to get the conversation going.

"Yeah I was askin bout that when we got sidetracked by clothes." Yang nodded to herself.

"I'm here because Ozpin thought I had adequate training and a unique semblance that would surely be wasted in daily everyday life."

"Oh, You too!" Ruby exclaimed with a fist pump.

A half-truth, not necessarily a lie since his semblance and aura started to merge abilities with his persona abilities.

The coffin summoning semblance show influence of Thanatos or Death arcana in general. His regenerate and invigorate abilities started to work on his aura despite it only being meant for his physical and spiritual points.

"Hmph, if the headmaster acknowledges your abilities then, you must surely be fairly competent." Weiss stated.

"I would certainly hope so ." Minato said with a slight awkward smile. He wasn't one to boast about his abilities but he supposed he accomplished quite a bit as a persona user.

"I certainly wouldn't mind teaming up with you um…" "Forgive me i forgot to ask for your name."

"Ah introductions, Arisato… Minato Arisato." Minato bowed slightly.

"I see at least one of you have some manners."

 **I am thou, and thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create personas of the Empress arcana**

The moment was somewhat ruined by an armored teen interrupting their little conversation.

"Ima natural blonde you know." He stated in a matter of fact way jutting a thumb to his breastplate.

Weiss simply placed a hand to her temples massaging it.

"Um, aren't you the person who kept vomiting on the ship?" Minato asked causing Jaune to slump down. He started to feel slightly bad about his comment after the blonde started to look rather downtrodden.

Ruby and Yang simply snickered amongst themselves... until Yang remembered him barfing on her boots.

* * *

After parting ways Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and that Jaune Arc, Minato placed his Evoker on his temple and traestoed back in to the alley near his home. There was simply no way the fool would ever sleep in a crowded ball room with no privacy.

Minato was an individual that simply enjoye

d a more homely feel comfort. His nostrils flared and his mouth curled out of disgust. The alley was smelled like urine and fecal matter. Whether or not it was human or animal was not something he wished to know.

Taking out his phone, Minato texted Ruby and Yang to text him back when they wake up. Showing up late to the initiation will just be plain embarrassing. "Mrreow?" Minato looking down saw a little black kitten with transcendent otherworldly silver eyes staring at him.

He looked like the cat that appeared in a game he once played. He even had a strange tribal like collar with 2 bells attached to it. His right ear was a light gray that contrasted the rest of his body. The cat looked malnourished and dirty beyond belief.

If it a was a pet at one point, then it certainly had been a long time ago. It was highly likely his previous owner just got it as a present and when the novelty wore off, he/she stopped caring.

It was strangely nostalgic in a sense, Elizabeth once gave a request for the fool to feed a stray back to health. It took several visits to the alley of port island but it was rather rewarding to have something dependent on oneself.

Their existence cannot survive without you and the sense of fulfillment is strangely pleasant. Minato slowly and hesitantly moved towards the little kitten, inching towards it with a snail's pace. It naturally started to shake and slowly backed up.

Being cornered, the black kitten hissed at the blue haired teen and had its claws unsheathed.

Minato casted a quick debilitate on the kitten to slow it down and quickly buffed himself with sukukaja.

The multicolored spell hit the kitten and expanded rays of purplish-blue, reddish-orange and bright neon green.

By the time Minato was only inches away, he outstretched his hands towards the collar of the kitten.

Despite it being debilitated the kitten managed to dash away faster than Minato has expected. With a quick use of his agility semblance along with his sukukaja buff, he quickly rushed toward the kitten and grabbed him by the scruff without too much force.

Upon being grabbed by the scruff, the kitten quickly stopped resisting despite it being confused.

The fool had read that kittens associate being carried by the scruff with their mothers and will stop resisting.

Minato sighed when he smelled the kitten despite it being a foot and a half away.

It smelled horrible and probably been sleeping in the filth of the alley way.

Using his free hand Minato took the Evoker out of the holster and placed it on his temple.

The sound of a gunshot and breaking glass was heard from the alleyway but by the time people checked it out, the person responsible was already gone.

Quickly filling a tub with some warm water, Minato started scrubbing the kitten with some shampoo and soap. The kitten as it turns out seems to like water, unlike some cat videos Minato saw online.

After the cleaning was done, Minato dried the kitten with a spare towel and laid him down near the fire place. The persona user closed his eyes and unclenched his fist reaching deep into his soul.

Two cans of food appeared in his unclenching palms.

The ability to store physical items in the soul was a useful skill.

He never has to carry heavy groceries ever again.

They also never age in there as well so he could buy a lot of items in bulk when there's a sale.

The first can was a standard super cat food he had left over and the second was canned sardines in water.

The fool grabbed a paper plate, well technically some type of foam but whatever.

Walking towards the kitten, he placed the plate in front of it.

It stared at Minato with eyes filled with suspicion but quickly jumped back when he heard the cans being open loudly. Using a spoon, Minato began hitting the can on the bottom and caused it to drop down to the plate in a splat.

The kitten took a few hesitant steps towards the super cat food and sniffed it a few times.

The first bite was all it took before it started wolfing it all down.

It took less than 2 minutes for it to completely demolish the canned meal, Chuckling slightly Minato opened the sardine cans and used his fingers to hand feed it.

Disregarding any caution, the black kitten with a grayish right ear just plucked the fish from his hands and started eating even more ferociously than with the artificial food.

After feeding the rest of the sardines, the kitten started purring and ran to the sofa where he took a familiar beanie and placed it down on the floor near where he ate his meal.

Opening the beanie, it enter and turned around leaving the head the only part of the kitten exposed.

 **I am thou, and thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create personas of the Hanged man arcana**

Huh? What's next a social link with a dog… a fox?  
how can a cat be of the Hanged Man arcana? Perhaps there was more to this cat that meets the eye.

This was something hard to fathom, Koromaru while highly intelligent was not a social link for the blue hair fool.

Neither were any of the male SEES members, weird.

Many of his high leveled personas like Thanatos, Satan, Lucifer, Zeus, Mada, Varuna, Nyarlathotep, Apophis and various others like beasts, demons, and dragons roared in a primal and fear inducing manner. The gods and other divine beings were too prideful to let out a roar, though the war gods gave out a war cry.

If anyone other than the fool heard it, then they would've passed out in fear or pissed themselves… probably both.

The synergy and mixing of otherworldly sounds was both magnificent and disgusting.

"Right, right… You'll get to play real soon my other selves." Minato said smiling lightly while looking at his Evoker. The creatures of Grimm should keep one eye open from now on.

* * *

A black haired woman with bluish-green eyes was staring at the shattered moon with her beautiful goddess like face curling in disgust like someone just spat on her face. She fiddled with her dagger like headband and nail earrings.

Crossing her legs on a wooden chair, she took a sip of her drink which was held on a glass chalice.

"The first of your many trials shall now begin foolish young man."

"When you crumble and give in to the inevitable,you'll melt into my embrace, I shall be the one to comfort you... to liberate from your disgusting human self and force you to transcend to your rightful place."

 _ **"But first he must pay for his sins right?"**_

Her smirk widened slightly and a clear elegant chuckle erupted from her throat almost akin to a dainty bell ringing. "But of course... give him a bit of spanking will you?"

 **"Yes with the power that you given me, I shall match him, even if its just an imitation... he shall feel the wrathful raging flame of the gods with his flesh."**

* * *

 **The scene with Ruby not noticing Minato was intentional and was homage to an abridged series I watched when i was younger and decided to binge watch again. comment if you know which abridged series.  
** **Also Thanks for reviewing last chap, I felt a bit discouraged when chapter 9 got like 1 review. What new personas should Minato have? You could even use other series anime or fanfic or what not for the design and move set.**

 **I know i kinda made Weiss a bit bitchy but cmon she didn't exactly made a good impression when she was first introduced until the end of volume 1. Even then i didn't exactly like her until Winter was introduced in Volume 3. She was the meh character fore me, i was indifferent until they introduced the rest of her family in Volume 4, my god that brother is annoying as fuck and looks like an ugly ass prick. It was only then could I truly appreciate her character.**


	12. Chapter 12

Minato woke up in his comfortable bed.

Yawning slightly, he got up and did his usual routine of brushing his teeth, taking his shower and eating his meal. Changing into his usual clothes, Minato was ready to teleport to the place where the initiation is taking place.

He was starting to feel a little sympathy for the students being forced to sleep at the ball room.

A shame they can't teleport instantly to where ever need to go. The plan was interrupted when the cat from yesterday jumped on to the night stand next to the bed and stared into Minato's gray-blue tarnished silver eyes.

If Ruby's eyes were Pale silver, then Minato's eyes were a mixture between Roman silver and Old silver or perhaps more similar to the patina silver develops with age. The nameless kitten jumped onto Minato's shoulder and made its way to his jackets breast pocket.

The head and front paws were the only part exposed as it hitched a ride on his human slave. Looks like the cat was coming to the initiation as well.

"Since you're officially my cat now, you'll need a name." Minato mused. He thought about giving him a Japanese style name but ultimately decided not to so he wouldn't have to explain the names meaning and origin in case someone strikes up a conversation about it.

The fool despite being slightly more talkative than his previous life still hated small talk with a passion.

"How about Serph?"

The cat hissed.

"Right that sounds like a Pokémon move… Sera perhaps?"

He hissed again.

"Right girl's name… Seraph?" He hissed again.

"look how about that Austrian paradox physicist Schrödinger like that other cat in the game with virtual reality?"

"Meow!"

"Not Sword Art Online…Something far better paced."

People or in this case animals seem to immediately think sao when it comes to virtual reality settings and that was getting slightly annoying to the blue haired teen.

The popularity of a series can be considered a double-edged sword, on one hand it gives the series the recognition it deserves and on the other hand it could cause a decrease in quality or spawn poor imitations of the genre.

Despite the fool's complaint, it (Sword Art Online) was still one of the better anime of 2012.

Minato was rather bored in the Great Seal and talking to himself (Personas) would eventually get bored and Elizabeth coming to visit once in a while was nice but their interactions was rather short due to the fool being physically incapable of replying back.

Because of that he tapped into the collective unconscious and saw many animes, shows, and games he would miss due to being dead. Although it comes at the cost of accidentally watching some strange thoughts that should never be mentioned.

Some people have some strange fantasies but he wasn't someone to judge.

That would imply he was a higher being with far greater worth than he actually is.

Takaya and Ikutsuki had ideologies along those lines… but in the end they were no different than any other man.

Death is the hunter of all afterall.

"Perhaps I am being unimaginative using a game I played a long time ago to name you but is Schrödinger such a bad name?"

"It's quite masculine is it not?" The physical similarities between the virtual cat from Digital Devil Saga and this one was hard not to notice.

"Meow." The cat replied. It was translated as "Fine, whatever."

"You don't seem that satisfied how about nameless kitty Nanashi?"

The kitten hissed and glared at Minato as if he just insulted his mother.

Minato could actually speak cat or at least understand them.

Whether it was because of him researching Aigis' translator or because of the universe arcana is unknown, regardless it made him feel bad eating meat.

The only justification that lets him sleep at night is the cycle of life.

While it is unnatural to live in civilization… other animals eat animals and plants are also living beings too that possess a soul.

Remnant farms treat their lives stock far better too.

It was probably because of the lower Human and Faunus population.

With only the four main kingdoms and the constant death rates due to the Grimm, there was really little need to expand the landed needed to grow agriculture.

There was also the numerous villages that manages to survive the test of time, which is rather difficult due to the Grimm and the lack of natural environmental protection like mountains and oceans.

They are mostly self-sufficient, with the only need being Dust and more rarer alloys that need a factory to mass produce.

"You picky little mooch… Schrödinger it is."

"Who uses a German name to name their pets?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

A certain red hood wearing girl with an oversized scythe sneezed.

"Somethin wrong Rubes?" Her blonde half-sister asked.

The girl looked slightly embarrassed.

"No, but I think someone was talking about me."

"That's stupid but at least you didn't explode this time."

Ruby upon hearing that turned red as her name sake. "It was an accident!" Ruby defended.

"Relax I was just joking around." Yang defended trying to pacify her triggered baby sister.

Ruby huffed slightly. "Hmph…Shouldn't you focus on the landing strategy instead?"

"Huh?" Upon that Yang Xiao Long was launched into the air breaking the speed of sound.

The golden haired projectile screamed "Shiittt!

* * *

Minato pulled the Evoker and placed it on his temple and pulled the trigger.

A glass shattering sound and a flash a blue light was produced and when it faded the occupants were gone. He reappeared at a cliff with Jaune Arc and the 2 staff members of Beacon.

Immediately the Blonde male was launched into the air with an cringe inducing shout. He was spinning uncontrollably and flailing his arms and legs uselessly.

Minato widened his eyes slightly, on Earth that would freeze a person in their tracks.

But Minato was anything but normal, whether it be his life experiences or his exposure to the Dark Hour and its inhabitants.

Ozpin was sipping his coffee casually as if nothing special happened and Glynda just stood there with here tablet in her hands dutifully as usual.

"…What was that." The fool really didn't know how to respond how illogical the world of Remnant was compared to his true world.

"Ah Mr. Arisato, I expected you to show up with the rest of the first years but it worked in our favor in the end." Noticing his confusion, Glynda Goodwitch lowered her tablet sized scroll and answered in the headmaster's place.

"The acceptance of Ruby Rose, the potential number of students became even and was able to make teams of four, but in headmaster's Ozpin rather spontaneous decision to add you into our roster, it made it uneven and we decided to make you be quite literally a one-man team."

"I see." Minato replied but frowned at the end. "But should I not take the initiation as well?"

It seemed a bit unfair to allow him to enter the school without putting in some amount of effort.

He already felt like he already cheated a bit since he had no formal training in the prerequisite schools.

"You'll be taking the initiation after the rest are finished and I'm sure you don't require any assistance like the rest with your… abilities." Ozpin stated.

The teen noticed how Ozpin never said semblance, he honestly would have wanted to keep his persona abilities a secret and just pass it off like something familiar to the Schnee summoning glyphs.

The more the fool thought about it, the more he realized that it simply wouldn't work. The glyph is required to actually summon in the Schnee family and the fact that besides Thanatos, there are no persona that resemble the Creatures of Grimm.

The glyph can be substituted for the fusion circle but there is simply no way the fool could try and convince people that his persona was former defeated Grimm.

He could just simply resort to use Thanatos but his other personas were restless for a while now. He didn't wasn't to treat them like slaves despite them being a part of him.

"…Mr. Arisato, Mr. Arisaro!" "Huh?" Minato replied after being jolted out of his own thoughts.

"I asked if you wished to watch the initiation seeing as you have nothing else to do." He seriously needed to stop having these inner monologues. That proved much easier said than done, Minato was an existence that rarely talked even after his journey.

To compensate the lack of communication during those 10 years, he escaped to the realm of music and imagination. "…Sure, why not?" The fool responded as he casually walked over to get a better look at her tablet. Minato was curious on the benchmark these huntsmen in training have set.

He didn't expect to terribly much from them but he still wanted to scale himself to people that lived in this cruel and un-favoring world. Despite the confidence in his own abilities, Minato had long since realized that he was too reliant on his persona abilities.

Even when he gained semblance, he simply just used it in place of his wildcard abilities.

While he was certain that he was stronger than these students, he was also fairly certain that their techniques and fighting styles would far outclass his own.

His "style" is nothing more than techniques from different schools and principles strung together from what little he learned from Kazushi, Mamarou, and Mitsuru in her spare time. It has no elegance or grace as the others but it was efficient enough to fight shadows and the Grimm.

He supposed time would eventually fix that especially in a place like this.

* * *

Ruby Rose was not exactly what people call a people person and that wasn't a surprise to anyone.

when Ozpin made that announcement about teaming up with others, she felt like reality itself shattered like windshield on a car against a thrown rock. There was even a shattering noise too, but she had a feeling she imagined it.

Despite her being younger than the others taking the initiation, Ruby felt that team mates being decided by first person eye contact was too ridiculous.

Well whatever the case, she felt it'll be fine as long as she had her baby Crescent Rose by her side.

Qrow her uncle taught her how to be super awesome with her scythe and all the Grimm she would encounter in the course of her remaining life will be cut down like wheat. While still gliding through the air from the first initial launch by Ozpin's pads, the red reaper spotted some Nevermore Grimm flying in the general vicinity.

They squawked and rushed towards her with murder being the only discernible emotion in their red soulless eyes. In a rare moment of seriousness, the girl took out her scythe-sniper rifle hybrid weapon in its portable collapsed form and shot several dust-infused rounds in their open beaks, ripping down the throats.

The carcasses of the birds on steroids were disintegrating to the point of leaving no trace, which is quite typical of Grimm but the rate of disintegration was not as instantaneous as shadows causing Ruby to ram into head first.

The taste of rotting feathers would haunt Ruby for years to come. Honestly speaking, Minato wasn't very impressed.

The physical feats were amazing but, he couldn't help but notice… how juvenile the fighting and teens were.

Yes, he supposed the Grimm in the forest wasn't any variety they haven't yet encountered but he saw many blows that could have easily been avoided or even unnecessary actions that seems wasteful.

Perhaps the fact that the people living on Remnant are simply just stronger than normal humans of Earth that their fighting style seems to look like something from an anime or rpg.

"What's the matter Minato Arisato? Not an easily impressed individual, are we?" Ozpin asked.

The teen frowned realizing just how perceptive the headmaster actually was. He wasn't used to be on the receiving end of that trait.

It was most like built on decades of experience handling with students but it still felt a bit intrusive like those eyes bypassed the walls an individual built up to defend himself.

The only person he met who gave off this attentive nature was fellow fool Yu Narukami… though he talked about finding truth and friendship a bit too much.

Not to mention he was a bit of a siscon but other than that he was an okay guy.

He still didn't give back the Magatsu Izanagi back yet after he let him borrow.

The older fool originally made a deal with Yu switching the red Izanagi for his Thanatos but they both eventually agreed that the death god was better suited for Kanji.

He got the strongest persona of death back after Kanji switched Yoshitsune during the Elizabeth/Zeus fight causing Thanatos to return back to his sea.

To be honest, it felt uncomfortable to have a persona of someone else in his psyche. It would have been different if he had formed a social link the persona user it originated from but as of right now it felt like foreign invasive species in a native environment, Oil spilling into the sea of his soul.

"…Perhaps, but is this truly the best of the best that the prerequisite schools has to offer, the only people that are truly worth praising is the Mistral champion, the girl with the oversized ribbon and that boy with the green outfit." Minato said with his eyes glued on to the screen of the tablet, taking some interest at the supposed cream of the crop.

Minato even widened his eyes a bit at the proficiency at using aura by the green male.

He blew off a King Taijitu's head off for crying out loud. It was somewhat hilarious that a person seems to fight better unarmed than with his own personal weapon. His sub machine gun-blades were probably the most normal weapon here save his Crimson Vermillion and Jaune's Crocea Mors.

Caesar in the sea of his soul was slightly indignant about the naming choice copying his own gladius.

He tried to tell him that this was another world and was just a coincidence but he insisted that they (Jaune) ripped him off.

Minato Arisato noted to himself to not summon the Roman emperor when Jaune was around.

Pyrrha Nikos was just overall amazing at all regards, he found it slightly amusing that her name was the same as Achilles' when he cross-dressed and was wearing armor of Greek design.

The ribbon wearer was evading skillfully and quick and agile, not quite Ruby fast but still up there. Speaking of Ruby, she wasn't doing well being paired with Weiss. Minato knew rocky and initially antagonistic relationships can improve with time, Yukari and Mitsuru for example but this seems… difficult.

His field leader part found this squabbling to be annoying. Even Junpei and himself could have put things aside to face the things at hand barring the Reverse Priestess full moon shadow on the monorail. But he's sure thing will eventually smooth over if Mitsuru and Weiss can be compared and considered.

Yang was a bit too straight forward in her fighting style but was rather strong to make up for it, not sure how long that would last but such flaws are the point of even going to a school like Beacon in the first place.

Jaune was… well let's just say lack-luster. The orange haired girl with the hammer was in the same boat as the blonde brawler but only on like 100 Mad Bulls.

If possible, it seems like her strength even outclasses Yang by a slight margin. The fool said it once but he'll say it again her Grenade revolver-war hammer hybrid would even make the likes of the Reaper and Takaya Sasaki jealous.

It was the coolest weapon the fool had seen in Beacon so far.

"Are you certain picking teammates by first eye-contact is the best thing to do headmaster Ozpin?" Minato questioned finally looking away from Glynda's tablet scroll and kicked a white-gray jagged rock off the platform with a slight movement of his boots.

"I might not have any teaching certification of any kind but that seems to be a poor decision choice."

Strangely enough it was the blonde assistant that looked like she got slapped on the face after being told her mother was fat.

She opened her mouth to retort but an amused chuckle escaped from the Ozpin's mouth. "Not all teams will be gems, that is true but hopefully one or two teams will be blessed by fate."

"…What a hopeful response, it almost comes off as naïve headmaster." The fool muttered.

"You say that as if you're any different from me." Ozpin countered lightly after taking a sip from his coffee. The stream fogging up his tinted glasses as he raised his head once more.

"Touché."

This was originally going to be longer but felt kinda burned out writing my new dxd fic. Not alot of people are reading it so i was hoping to work on more chapters so the higher word count would get people interested. To those who wanted personas for the RWBY cast, unfortunately youll be disapointed. I and a whole bnch of reviews decided that it would be a Minato exclusive power. However there will be some interesting routes that will be taken for the Rwby cast to fight shadows. i think it was mentioned that only a persona user can fight a shadow because their personas are like a tamed shadow. So imo semblance and aura and shit can't touch shadows by themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby was launched full-force to reach the gigantic Nevermore with the assistance of Blake's ribbon portion of her Gambol Shroud and Weiss' Glyph semblance which is shared among all blood relatives of the Schnee family.

That natural occurrence was a strange phenomenon in Remnant and goes against the norm. It just goes to show how strange and mysterious semblance and aura truly is, even after millennias of research into the subject mankind still haven't managed to figure everything out.

In fact, they haven't even managed to skim the surface. The soul is simply something that can't be fully comprehended by ordinary men who are caged in vessels of flesh and bone.

The 15-year-old girl glided in the air for a few seconds before her baby Crescent Rose's curved blade caught onto the Grimm's neck just below the white armored bone like skull. It squawked in outrage and murder but that did nothing to deter Ruby at all. She was young but this could be her moment to prove to everyone how amazing she is. She wasn't a cocky or arrogant person but that doesn't necessarily mean she likes to be looked down upon as well.

She kinda botched her first… couple of first impressions against Weiss but surely she could change the white heiress' mind eventually. This was the first stepping stone along the way. This might be strange for the red hooded reaper to explain but she kinda always know how to fight the creatures of Grimm, she would always without fail deal with those monstrosities effortlessly compared to her fellow classmates at Signal Academy back at patch. Her track record against other people… well that's not quite as spotless.

Using her amazingly simple speed but useful semblance and the rifle portion of Crescent Rose to give her quick extra bursts of speed, Ruby accelerated to mind-blowing amounts dragged the birdlike Grimm along the gray stony cliffs.

While it doesn't give pure destructive potential like her older sister Yang's semblance, it still grants her higher force due to the sheer speed alone. Not like Yang needed that particular semblance anyway, she found it a bit too broken and unfair since Yang could already curb stomp most people in the strength department without it. The poor Grimm tried last ditch efforts to escape but that proved to be too difficult due to the inertia created by the red hooded reaper.

Her cute tiny feet dragged upward for a few more yards, until there was no more solid area to rest the soles of her boots and Ruby was launched into the air with her own force she herself generated.

That very force was more than enough to fully decapitate the Nevermore in question as the head fell right in front of her and started to dissolve into black smoke remaindering her of particles and flakes of snow. It's body wasn't small enough to disintegrate quickly as it dropped from the cliff's top to the bottom with an audible boom.

Gently caressing her baby Scythe-rifle hybrid with both her hands, Ruby casually walked to the very edge of the cliff crushing the green grass along the way. The red hooded reaper let an audible sigh as she felt the free-flowing winds traveling across her whole body.

The red rose like petals generated by her semblance was slowly dropping and dissipating around her but not nearly fast enough for her to glance at her own handiwork.

The teenaged girl gazed down at her fellow students taking the initiation, as expected her amazing and super-duper strong big sis Yang and the others were able to deal with the oversized Deathstalker.

She never had an appreciation of bugs or Grimm, it being the combination of both puts the coolness factor of the Deathstalker a real low in her books. Jaune, while not… exactly a good fighter managed to give simple direct orders and strategized soundly contributed greatly to defeat the Creature of Grimm.

"Hm, how do I get down from here?" Ruby thought.

The sound of cracking twigs and branches put her on guard once more. Her silver eyes shining as it reflected the light of the sun giving it an even more metallic appearance.

A slight rustling of the emerald green leaves cut through the silence like a red-hot knife through melting butter. Ruby shifted her stance a bit and brought her scythe back with the curve tip pointing at the direction of the noise.

She calmed her breathing as she narrowed her eyes at the general direction where the noise was. A black and blue blur just rushed towards the Grimm slayer with abnormal speed cutting through the air currents causing slight gusts.

The silver eyed girl barely had time to shift the shaft of her weapon to absorb most of the shock. However, the same force managed to easily lift Ruby Rose off her feet and launched her into the air. Due to her prior being at the very edge of the cliff, there wasn't anywhere to plant her feet back so she fell down the same way she got up. "Ruby!" She heard her sister call her name, worry and shock was evident in her voice.

The black ribbon of Blake's Gambol Shroud managed to catch her fall and had more than enough elasticity to absorb the force of her fall with minimal effort. Ruby after a few moments managed to regain her bearings and stood up on the thin ribbon without losing her balance.

The girl looked up to see what attacked her and widened her eyes. She had seen a lot of Grimm in her admittedly short career, granted most of them were of the more common variety give or take size differences. But this… This monstrosity can't be compared to those Grimm.

Its bloodlust and malignancy, despair and rage blanketed everything in a 5-mile radius. Ruby dug her boots into the stony ground to avoid being pushed off the cliff and felt a cold icy chill going down her spine with its mere presence.

Her knees shook a bit causing the girl to almost fall off the makeshift tight-rope. The air and atmosphere was thicker and far colder with it simply existing, spreading its influence like spilt tar on a sidewalk.

The creature was NOT a Grimm, Ruby felt it deep in her chest that…That thing isn't a Grimm. It was small even smaller than a typical Beowolf, it had an absolutely monstrous and ludicrous appearance but his face was covered in a bright baby blue mask with a roman numeral I on it and the 2 horns curved and pointed back. The eyes were like molten gold and had a shine that looked liquidity.

The armor on its 'body' was similar to the Grimm in a sense that it looked like bone or porcelain… too natural like an exoskeleton of a crab or insect. The beast had several limbs with short swords being wielded by each individual arm.

Everyone widened their eyes at that, a Grimm kinda thing wielding weapons? That's completely unheard of, there were cases of them hoarding the weapons of fallen humans they slain as if mocking them for their inability to make a difference.

Its hand like appendages appearance and the ability to use human weapons was like a giant slap on the face to humanity and Faunus in Ruby's opinion. Weapons were cool and they were meant to protect, seeing them being violated from their sacred purpose made Ruby's blood boil.

Her obsession with weapons was never understood by her family, Yang and Qrow never managed to deeply understand what she saw in them. Minato was someone she could talk about these matters, that's what she thought when she saw his videos and that feeling was only reinforced when she met him face to face. His own weapon hoarding nature was similar but something inherently fundamentally different to her own obsession.

He treated his body as a weapon and would simply use them as tools to give him the extra reach and the advantage.

In his short exchange against those thieves in that dust store was enough for Ruby to see Minato's nature with weapons. In his eyes, they were tool and not much more than that but even so to see someone with similar feeling towards her hobbies her life.

The creature launched itself off the cliff and headed towards the 8 teens. Blake pulled her Gambol Shroud and thus Ruby back, where she rejoined the group. Jaune looked like he was going to piss his pants or pass out or both.

Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha looked serious, granted everyone looked serious but they gained a steely look in their eyes that wasn't present prior to this moment. Ruby quickly folded Crescent Rose back making it a dedicated firearm and shot multiple high impact fire dust rounds at the quickly approaching beast. Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora, Weiss Pyrrha quickly joined her in her efforts and used their ranged projectiles to kill the monstrosity.

Bullets, raw dust crystal, grenades and fire ball pelted the black beast causing large explosions one after another. Jaune simply looked at his sword a bit ashamed.

Large clouds covered the area but the tenseness just simply wouldn't disappear. The unknown being launched itself at the Mistral champion with all of its swords trying to dice her to tiny cubes of flesh.

But each slash was met with unyielding defense, the Greek styled round shield shook under the sheer force of each swing. The pressure and strength behind the blows was almost mind-boggling, like it's weight was beyond just a physical presence.

This being simply couldn't be classified as a Grimm, the power from its existence was simply on another level higher than the Grimm despite the size of the creature. The redhead gritted her teeth in determination and placed all of her weight on her front leg refusing to give it any ground.

Each time the short swords connected with the shield bright orange sparks were shaved off from the metal resembling fireworks. Swiftly and stealthily Pyrrha changed her Xiphos Greek styled sword into a rifle and shot multiple rounds square on the chest.

The dust rounds did absolutely no damage against the chitin armor. They didn't even leave any marks or scratches as they bounced off with a metallic ring that irritated the ears of anyone in the immediate vicinity. At the absolute best, it pushed the thing back a centimeter or 2 giving the girl some breathing room.

The girl backflipped using the tip of her boots to clip the monstrosities chin and that gave her some distance and time to reposition her shield to her usual stance. When the teens tried to group up and kill the beast it gave a primal bone-chilling roar that created strong wind currents and pushed everyone back.

It was clear to the Redheaded champion that this being was somewhat intelligent. It clearly was doing everything it can to keep it a one on one battle. It only revealed itself when Ruby was alone and focused on one person at a time.

The eyes of the mysterious being suddenly grew brighter and harsher like heat radiating from molten metal that reached the very core of her being. Its mere presence gave an indescribable almost physical weight, one these students had never experienced before. Fear was something Pyrrha hadn't felt in a long time, she was an extremely competent fighter that was a once in a lifetime occurrence but whatever the hell that thing was is something she had absolutely no idea how to deal with.

The multiple limbs were a fighting style no one ever encountered before due to the sheer impossibility. Humans don't have that many limbs and even the Faunus that have a tail can only achieve a 3-sword style possibly four if they held a small dagger in their mouth.

To makes matters worse, the swords despite being metallic wasn't affected by her polarity semblance at all. Not that it even mattered since Pyrrha wouldn't be shocked if the beast broke through her magnetic waves through sheer physical force alone. With a war cry both Yang and Nora charged at the beast swinging their weapons full force. Nora's hammer coated in purplish-pink and red electricity slammed into the shoulder joint of the black beast causing it to lose its balance. The blow was carrying enough power to generate a shockwave upon impact on a solid object.

It stumbled and then was falling forward a bit but it was about to regain the balance it had before. Realizing this, Yang smashed her powerful right fist into the back almost flooring the creature. A fiery blast was generated out of nowhere obscured the beast just long enough for it to use the momentum against arguably the strongest physical fighter of the group of 8.

The right arm lets go of the silver short sword and slammed In to the gray rocky ground stooping the fall as the rest of its body twisted slightly to use its tail like a whip. The tail like appendage slammed into Yang's abdomen full-force with an audible slapping sound reverberating grating on everyone's' ears.

The blonde woman was lifted off her feet and flew into the huge pine trees snapping them in half. Before Nora could react the tail once again was used but now it wrapped around the ankle of the girl and repeatedly being slammed into the hard ground with enough force to leave cracks and human sized craters on hard stone causing Nora to cough up saliva.

Ren enraged started to run towards it and shot green coated glowing bullets that once again pelted the chitin armor uselessly. Weiss stabbed the ground with her rapier and immediately her glyphs appeared directly below the creature and the temperature started to drop fast.

The creature realizing something was wrong whipped its tail with all of its might flinging Nora and her hammer at the same spot Yang was. The blonde buxom girl was getting up only to be slammed with a hammer against her breast and an carrottop girl on the waist.

Needless to say but those 2 aren't going to join the fight anytime soon. Ice started appearing where the glyph was and started to lock his limbs in place. Taking this moment of opportunity Ren slammed his aura enhanced palm on to it but unfortunately like every attack it did no damage.

Not even scratches or any dents were visible on this force of nature. If anything it seemed almost mocking as it looked around. A red outline was starting to manifest on the creature which caused the still able fighter to raise their guards.

Hopefully they could try and fight as an cohesive unit this time while the beast was too busy to try to separate them again. The red outline started to move like a raging flame and a sphere of fire was formed pulsating violently as more and more energy was poured into it.

The once pristine green leaves started to burn emitting foul smelling smoke. The sphere was launched at the teens and threatened to burn them and the area to mere ashes.

Even Aura, the defensive ability all beings with a soul in Remnant have would be hard-pressed against such a transcendent power, especially how exhausted and drained they were due to the initiation.

* * *

Only the power of Persona could harm a Shadow no matter how weak due to them being born from the same source taking the phrase of fighting fire with fire to a whole other level. Of course, a certain blue haired teen with frosty icy blue silvery eyes had other ideas in mind.

He glanced at his sheathed sword Crimson Vermillion and sighed, it was a beautifully made weapon and one of the only weapons with no gun components which he had next to no experience in wielding. It was a shame that it would most likely get destroyed should he use for weapon fusion.

"Let's go Thanatos." A gunshot with glass shattering sound pierced the air and blue light shined countering the foulness of that… thing.

It could barely be considered a true shadow, it was more like one of those imitation Mayas the reversed Hanged man arcana shadow created during the battle on the moonlight bridge but the fool was going to deal with it either way.

Minato would be limited to Thanatos for now if he wanted to pass off that Persona as a copy of a Grimm born from a semblance similar to the Schnee family but he was more than enough. In Minato's opinion, there's no kill like overkill and he's sure that the god of death would be more than happy to oblige.

 **First off I am sorry for such a delay but life and college takes alot out of a person. Combined with this is the first genuine fight scene with a whole bunch of characters in one setting as well. If it seems that I am under-powering the RWBY cast it's not that they can't beat it but it's more along the lines of them not being to damage it.**

 **Shadows can only be beaten by one of a same or higher wave length of existence such as a Persona, Demon, God. And I also made the decision to cut out most of the initiation due to the fact that most already seen it or read it in other fics.**

 **I get tired of reading the same thing so I just jumped to the "new" stuff. Once again the cast of RWBY are skilled and powerful but the shadow copy can't be touched by semblance and aura. I will have a way around this but it WON'T be Persona or new Abilities. The "System" of persona naturally favors the manifestation of persona and the RWBY world "system" would manifest as aura and semblance.**

 **The reason Minato has both is a secret seeing he is from another world. His semblance is merged with his wildcard and thus soul/personality so it doesn't manifest as a singular pattern like speed or polarity.**

 **It might seem OP and it is but the downside is that he won't ever be a natural with his semblance, meaning he needs t concentrated harder than most people to make it useful in combat. You had already seen him summon defeated shadows and grimm which is his take on the summoning semblance of the schnee family.**

 **Naturally expect a few scenes with Weiss and Minato in the future. He could have used it instead of Thanatos but he isn't taking any chances overkill is the best kill. I totally stole that line from Abel Sephaos but I doubt he cares too terribly much.**

 **Expect Cool fusion spells if you see some of Nightly7's shit i didn't steal it, it was a mutual exchange of ideas through pms a long ass time ago.**

 **Once again I am not proud of this chapter but I felt 2 months was already too long a wait. I technically finished this chapter in February and edited a few days in march but i cant see myself improving it that much more. if there's any inconsistencies its because i didn't write this in one go andtook weeks breaks in between.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I know I stated that Minato's Semblance doesn't manifest in a singular pattern but it will more or less be 3 main abilities.**_

 _ **The first is Death Radiance. His soul is "Tainted" so to speak with the powers of Death and it's inherit ability over darkness and Shadows (element). The second one is the Summoning you seen him use way back, which basically allows him to summon defeated Shadows and Grimm.**_

 _ **I was thinking of making a little chapter or 2 with Minato and Weiss about this but i don't want to rip off Prince Ajurna's Yuuki and Schnee relations. Kind of on the fence on this one since he hasn't done anything with that relation yet or expanded past it.**_

 _ **If I do choose to use it expect some funny (Depends on your sense of humor.) scenes. Might just call it a Wildcard's generic Semblance though.**_

 _ **Messianic Rebirth despite my problems with the newest chapter is a fic that is of great quality and is written better than this one.**_

 _ **The third Semblance is Stat Allocation/Distribution.**_

 _ **He's a RPG Protagonist nuff said.**_ _ **Basically this ability allows him to increase his parameters. Magic, Agility, Strength, Endurance and luck can be stacked on top of his base stats.**_

 _ **Minato could just allocate the whole thing to one or 2 stats or just apply it evenly. He has a set amount of points that he could use and he'll make his "Character build" based on the situation. All that said that Stat Semblance for how OP it sounds can't compete with Volume 4 Ruby in terms of speed (nowhere close) or Yang and Nora in terms of speed and endurance. Their Semblance Specializes and his generalizes. A jack of all trades if you will.**_

 _ **Usually a person has One semblance but I wanted something to do with the number three seeing Persona 3 is the third (technically the 4th) installment of the franchise.**_

 _ **His Death Radiance isn't a Semblance based on his personality but him being a vessel to Death (though its very close to his true mindset prior to SEES in fact it would be Minato's only Semblance if he was taken in the beginning of Persona 3 or the bad end).**_

 _ **It definitely changed him in some fundamental aspect seeing his Dual-summoning prior to acquiring the Universe Arcana comes from the enhancement of his soul due to Death's residual energy being absorbed into his soul.**_

 _ **His Summoning Semblance can also help with his Persona abilities in a vein similar to an enhancement, though its more similar to an Evoker a basic tool to assist with bringing the Persona out with less stress and cost. Imagine them being used in conjunction, but I'll leave it to you to imagine the results.**_

 _ **If it helps you understand it these 3 abilities are "branches" of his True Semblance which is empty just like the Fool or Universe. And these abilities are the type of "possibilities" available at the time.**_

 _ **For a new possibility be born, he must fully understand the abilities before adding anymore to his repertoire. Most likely I'll limit him to these powers to not make Minato more OP than he already is. He has gone through Persona Q so that's why he has Zeus and the Sub-Persona ability.**_

 _ **Moving on to the Fusion weapon, this concept of having multiple Personas in one weapon was made by my friend Nightly7 so I'll give credit where credit is due. And before any of you say this is utter bull shit remember in the game allows you to refuse Personas in generic fusion weapons again and again so that's my reasoning. Plus In canon game canon Minato is a bit of a jokester and kinda an asshole. So i was thinking of combining the movie manga and game to make a bit more lighthearted lazy AF Minato. Seriously check out the dialogue choices in Persona 3 and Persona Q.**_

* * *

The Shadow gained a pure crimson flame-like outline as a gigantic sphere of fire and light formed directly in front of its many blades pointed at the first years taking the initiation.

The ground shook as if the gods of lightning and thunder themselves came and descended to the mortal plane to obliterate arrogant non-believers. The tree were starting to blacken as black snow like ash rained down on them irritating their lungs and eyes.

The orb twisted and rotated violently as more and more energy was poured into it threatening to incinerate everything in the immediate vicinity . Ruby could tell that energy was something similar but inherently different from aura just cementing the fact this wasn't a Grimm further. Yang her big sis, stood in front of her shielding her from the pulsating attack despite being knocked unconscious a few moments ago. Her Ruby safety instincts were something that transcended reason and it allowed her protect her much much more efficiently.

This isn't looking good, most of them including the protagonist herself was low on aura. In fact, the ninja martial artist looking guy Ren or Rin looked like he was running on fumes.

Jaune Arc and his redhead partner Pyrrha Nikos placed their shields in front of them in a last-ditch effort to protect the group. The blonde male look beyond terrified, just a step or two away from urinating himself but despite all that he refused to run away.

He might be weak and unskilled but he refused turn his back… to leave the others to such a fate. He would never be able to sleep at night knowing he did such a thing. The armored blonde took a few steps forward before widening his stance digging his shoes in the ground staring the beast in the eye.

It's molten bright metallic gold eyes burned with intelligence and dark maddening rage, it lacked the feral aspects a creature of Grimm but in a sense made it more terrifying. Grimm despite them looking like they would love nothing more than to rip you to shreds, it was little more than an animal in behavior.

Jaune had heard that older A-class Grimm were far more intelligent than their younger counterparts but he never encountered one before, would it hold a candle to the beast with an azure mask with a roman numeral I on it.

The stones on the ground started to melt into red hot magma from the heat radiating from the sphere of energy was being prepared to launch. Pyrrha have Jaune a slight smile before tensing her muscles on her shoulders and forearm. Ruby collapsed her Crescent Rose into its compact sniper rifle form and looked through the scope with her silver eyes narrowed giving depth perception.

They wouldn't run and that made them all so worthy of being saved.

A long white spear coated in blue electricity pierced the attack and went through the eye socket of the beast making an ugly water being splashed sound. It roared in agony as it dropped its knives to try and pull the pole arm out of its socked spilling a foul black blood like substance.

The spear head was jagged like a bolt of lightning making it fiendishly hard to pull out. A blue blur rushed down the cliff with his speed buffed by his semblance and Heat Riser and kicked the spear deeper into the thoroughly destroyed eye causing hairline fractures of the mask. The fool deactivated his semblance after the attack as prolonged use would have repercussions similar to Aigis' Orgia mode or Shura Tensei. The longest he managed to keep in one form was around 15 minutes before he needed to 'cool down' for half the amount of time used. It was much better than the 3 minutes initially and using this specific Semblance was much like exercising a muscle.

A wild swing from 2 of the Shadow's arm simultaneously tried to slam him into the ground but missed entirely with the casual duck downwards and sideways in one motion from Minato. With such a violent attack at such a speed, dirt was kicked up off the ground partially obscuring the Shadow's eyesight allowing the savior to wrap his left hand around the shaft of the ivory-white pole-arm and push kicked to the azure mask of the Shadow full force savagely ripping the weapon with a golden eyeball attached to the tip before the electricity that is constantly released fried it causing a foul smell to travel into the nostril of Minato's he didn't have any visible change in expression, one could tell the fool won't be forgetting the stench any time soon.

With a flick of the wrist Minato backhanded the Magician Arcana Shadow using his knuckles with enough force to floor it.

Heat Riser was such a useful skill seeing it applies all 3 stat enhancement buffs at once. In all honesty, it was just a better version of the Best Friend fusion spell. Not only did that spell require both Forneus and Decarabia, the spell costed more Spiritual power too.

Dual summoning by itself is already taxing and combining powers at just the right ratio and mixture was even more so.

"Thanatos. I am thou." The blue haired teen shouted while placing his right hand in front of the left and widened and bent his legs slightly holding the spear in a proper stance. A bluish-white fusion circle was created to make the illusion of it being similar to the Schnees' Glyph made it slightly more taxing as well as the constantly generating blue mist to cover up the Persona's body.

Thanatos materialized slowly into the corporeal realm forgo his usual battle cry roar under his master's command and settled on making an eerie chattering sound with his skull helm and making his chains rattle like the Reaper to announce his presence.

"Out of all my Personas, you are the only one I have any sort of pride in my friend… all of our enemies perish. Vorpal Blade."

Slashes of light erupted from the katana like blade of Thanatos after that order made by his master and all curved in an angular pattern and targeting the torso and limbs. The Shadow tried to dodge frantically but there was to many torrents of attacks to completely avoid. It dodged one slash only to be in the middle of another. Gallons of the putrid black ichor stained the ground as the creature was being decimated by the God of death.

Despite it being modeled after the Reverse Arcana Magician, it was far weaker than it. That was only to be expected since it was one of the 13 fragments of Death, despite it being the weakest, it was still a formidable opponent.

* * *

Weiss Schnee widened her eyes in shock as that azure circular sigil burned itself into existence.

It resembled her families blood dictated semblance too much for her to ignore. It was only due to her harsh upbringing that saved her from the disgrace of dropping her jaw right open, she had appearances to keep after all. The 'Grimm copy' was obscured by the blue mist and glassy crystals for the heiress to get a good look at it.

The white-haired girl could make out that bleached bone white skull helm and white legs. When she first met him, Weiss had an impression that Minato Arisato was a competent man based on the way he exuded himself.

His presence had a weight that she never experienced before, it wasn't something that could be described or be put into words. While his choice of acquaintances could use some work, she couldn't deny how efficiently he was at fighting the 'Grimm'. The bluenette moved swiftly and with graceful ferocity that wasted no movement or extra energy. She couldn't imagine why he wastes his time with that dolt Ruby or her blonde bimbo of a sister.

It wasn't as if she was jealous of the blonde's height or… her other more noticeable assets, nope none at all. Yang's mane she called her hair style could use some work. She could have combed and ironed it to make herself more presentable and lose that cowlick sticking out… oh! And that tan outfit needs to go too! If only she could have met with Pyrrha earlier.

There was a sort of beauty in Minato's raw power and technique, his spear moved as if it was a brush under the whims of the painter. Each thrust pierced the mask fragmenting it like glass hitting marble. Each deflection sliced and debilitated the arms of the beast, some were outright severed by the jagged blade. The question was how could he possibly have such a semblance?

Was he one of the members of a branch families or perhaps… one of her grandfather's accidents prior the establishment of the Schnee Dust company. Weiss' cheeks reddened slightly at the thought. _"Well whatever the case I'll find out everything about you soon enough Minato Arisato."_ Her company and birthright was but a scroll call away.

* * *

The wildcard was starting to get bored from the battle, there was no special ability or trait that made this shadow a formidable threat. The strange fire attack at the beginning was interesting but he couldn't have allowed it to go off on the people already weakened and tired after going through initiation.

While he was confident Infinity or Surtr's innate absorb fire could have blocked it, there was simply no reason to after the hybrid spear made from the fusion of Odin and both Zeus variants pierced the sphere of flames That was one of the many weaknesses of magic based and spiritual based attacks, it heavily relies on the caster's concentration.

Minato widened both his feet and his hands on the shaft to prepare the killing blow. The stunningly pure white spear with a silver metallic skull constantly spewing blue electricity and flames as a counterbalance.

Inside the skull counterbalance was a whole bunch of golden gears and blue engine parts constantly spinning and clinking with each other. "Gungnir Keraunos." The fool said so lowly that it was barely considered a whisper.

Suddenly the skull counterbalance roared to life spewing electricity more actively, more harshly pushing the teen with its force. Minato was certain that if he didn't shift his stance beforehand then he would have almost certainly been pushed forward by the sheer force.

The Norse runes and Greek script etched on the spear glowed silver and gold respectively and Zeus' energy sword-lance made entirely of plasma sprang up extending far past Gungnir's spear tip.

Seven blasts of blue lightning erupted from the blade and raced towards the half-dead shadow. It was missing most of its limbs at this point and his mask was just barely being held together by its face at this point.

2 of the lightning bolts punched a hole on its stomach and still had enough power to blast a tree in half spintering it. 3 blasts slammed into the torso splattering black thick blood on the ground which soaked it up like water albeit on a much slower rate. The last 2 just exploded the head and core at contact, artificial electricity can travel to nearby conduits up to meters or around 13 feet without fail. Naturally magical lightning can travel for much longer distances and much more controllable. Odin's spear was renown for its almost assured killing strike which is an attack on destiny and fate as well as the individual. That skill would later be added on to its successor spear Gae Bolg which has a variation of the guaranteed fatal strike which is arguably more efficient.

The shadow melted into a pile of ichor just like they normally did at Tartarus and the labyrinth. He slowly gazed back at the 8 students seeing their faces full of shock and awe but settled on the knives the shadow dropped in an attempt to remove Gungnir Keraunos from its face.

The fool wondered if they could be used for weapon fusion or at the very least as materials to make a usable weapon. Persona users holding even regular or imitation replica of weapon can already damage a shadow because their 'souls' and minds are elevated to the same wavelength as a shadow and that alone makes almost anything a viable option against the hidden dark emotions of humanity.

These people however need something already pre-made at that wavelength to hope at doing any damage against them. That means the weapons made by the Kirijo Group, persona fused weapons, or weapons made from the byproducts of shadows.

Theodore was able to use shadow remains to make rather amazing and functional pieces of art and the fool is sure the black smith could achieve similar results.

The spear returned to its base sword form but large cracks were running along the side of the blade in an almost spider web like manner. Minato tapped his knuckles a bit on the flat of the blade and that slight touch was more than enough to shatter it into in-numerous pieces. He sighed slightly, he was almost sad that the blade was beyond salvageable.

Minato wasn't one to get attached to weapons, he wasn't like his fellow silvered eyed Ruby. He appreciated weapons as they are tools, he can't even count the number of times he switched one sword for another.

* * *

That was so awesome! That was the only thing going through Ruby's mind at the moment.

She had no idea Minato Arisato was that powerful, she knew that he was competent better than Jaune at a fight any way. While She wasn't saying, he could beat Uncle Qrow or anything because in her little mind no one could beat Uncle Qrow.

Ruby and Yang never saw Qrow's aura meter go down to less than 25 percent ever, there was this one time that he knocked out their father even though was still suffering from a hangover. Once her alcoholic uncle decides to use his scythe the red reaper could count the number of people that could go toe to toe on the fingers of her hands. One day she would be just as good with her Crescent Rose… though it might be a long while.

Ruby Rose was mesmerized by the spear-lance ray gun thing? It was so awesome, it was a strikingly pure white polearm with a lightning spear tip. When a 3-foot plasma blade erupted past the spear tip and flames/electricity spewed out from the skull, the red hooded teen had to bite her lips to stop making a complete fool of herself. She was already in bad-terms with her partner Weiss and she didn't want to add more tension to that already fraying string.

That weapon was an absolute master piece and she simply must ask how Minato made it. When she saw the weapon revert into a gray sword and shatter into itty bitty pieces her heart ached at such a sight, she almost felt like crying.

Turning her gaze back to the blue haired teen and exiting her slight daydream of the weapon, Ruby saw Minato crouching down to the ground pocketing the long daggers of the "Grimm". The other silvered eyed teen did the exact same thing to Roman Torchwick's hired goons too.

He had a strange habit of scavenging for items and to be honest it's only a step away from theft. It wasn't like his life depended on them right?

That reminds her, he promised to buy her new headphones but he totally didn't! Suddenly the spear glowed a bright blue forcing them to close their eyes from the blinding flash of light. Blinking the glare out of her eyes the 15-year-old girl saw the man single-handedly responsible of putting down that monstrosity casually walking towards them.

His white boots tapped softly against the ground in a rhythmic pattern only changing whenever it stepped on twigs and branches causing them to snap in half with that sound cracking the air slightly.

With his now weaponless hand, he flicked his bangs out of his eye only for the slight gust of wind to blow it back into its original position. Minato frowned a bit displeased, it was almost as if some greater force is out there preventing the teen to change his hair at all.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked once he was within talking distance. A trail of red rose petals and dust (regular definition) was left gently falling to the ground as Ruby used her semblance to close the distance between her and the blue haired male before he could blink.

"That was so Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed at the top of her lungs. That unfortunately caused some ringing on Minato's ear but he managed to keep his poker face and posture refraining from dispiriting the girl. Weiss however just scoffed, crossed her arms after sheathing her rapier Myrtenaster and rolled her paled blue eyes. She was obviously not that fond of her newly christened partner.

"That weapon! That thing you summoned!" Ruby grabbed the edges of her crimson hood in barely contained excitement pointing at the still materialized the ultimate form of the Death Arcana Thanatos with shaky fingers.

Fortunately, he was still covered from the blue mist like summoning miasma that most Persona Users have. The chain ring of eight purple, blue, and stone gray coffins decorated by marble saints and angels crying out blood were completely obscured by the azure flame like mist preventing any possible questions comparing how different Thanatos was to the native creatures of Grimm.

Despite how physically similar the Grimm were to some of the more bestial and organic based Shadows were, it was an only superficial resemblance.

The large humanoid torso with a bulging 8-pack covered by a coat of pure black darkness and very noticeable stich marks, crimson straps and buckles traveled horizontally and vertically to secure the coat in place like human overalls or just simply for design purposes, gunmetal gray steel studs and buttons.

A brownish belt with a celestial gold belt-buckle designed with human skull and crossbones secured the long ivory white katana like blade with a black hilt riveted by pristine silver nails. The 3-serrated jagged edge below the cutting edged giving the blade a more barbaric appearance.

The sword was sheathed in a black scabbard capped and decorated with the same celestial gold that reflected all light that made it almost resembled a star descending from the heavens into the mortal plane, aged bronze forming a cyan green patina and polished brass to give contrast to the green and compliment the radiant gold.

The sockets of the skull buckle glowed a scarlet light making it appear more demonic and deathly than it already was. White gloves and boots that extended past the knees and ankles as well as everything else that made Thanatos so threatening was completely hidden.

Only the black spherical ovoid that seemed impossibly dark called its head was exposed and the contrasting bleached white hinged jaw skull helm that resembled a creature with avian and draconian features.

Ruby lost some of her vigor staring at the persona user's hands that were now empty after discarding the shattered sword. "…What happened to that super uber ultra-mega weapon?" The petite rose looked at the reborn savior like he just murdered his own child… which could be her current thought considering how much she was a nut for weaponry.

"…Faulty battery," Minato finally replied after scratching the back of his head.

"The Lightning Dust made contact with it and well…"

It was a little white lie but what else can he say the truth? The notion of a magic weapon using parts of his soul in the form of gods, demon, and mythological beings as a source is utterly ludicrous.

"Forget the weapon!" Weiss walked forward with her arms crossed. Ruby stared at her as if she called her mother fat.

"What I am interested in is how in Dust's name did you summon it," The heiress pointed at the God of Death with shaky slim fingers in a similar manner to her partner Ruby. "The only people on Remnant that could have that Semblance are the ones with blood ties to the Schnee family… in other words my family."

"Hot damn Mina," Yang said wincing a bit as she stretched.

"Yang are… y-you alright?" Her sister looked at her with big worrying eyes.

"Yup! Bit sore is all." Yang replied placing a comforting warm hand at the top of Ruby's hood. "But in all seriousness, you guys look nothing alike."

The group gone silent. It appears no one wants to tell Yang about the irony of that statement. "What." "…" What!"

"Moving on, there's no rules that state Summoning to be a Schnee exclusive trait, the world is much vaster than anyone can truly grasp." Minato breaking the silence. "Merrow!" The blonde bosom girl blinked. "Is that a fuckin cat?"

"Yang language! I think it's cute." Her sister chastised. Ruby stared at the mostly black kitten that wore strange tribal like collar with 2 bells attached to it. His right ear was a light gray that contrasted the rest of his body and that made him very unique to any cat she ever saw before. The trait that stood most out the most was its silver eyes that practically reflected all light that was near it. She thought it to be a very special trait she inherited from her mother and here she was with two others with similar eyes as her, even if one's an animal but still. "Oh, I forgot about the little guy." Minato sheepishly admitted.

"You… forgot?" Blake lifted an eyebrow. She not very talkative and that often allowed her to blend into the background. Not that Minato minded, he often loved the silence as well, he responded when spoken too but he was not used to initiate it. "To be fair it has aura so it would have been fine."

"Perhaps we should return first and complete the initiation, It would be rude to keep the headmaster waiting." The redhead spartan interrupted.

She, Jaune, and Ren carrying Nora started walking back to the launch site. Jaune seemed rather nervous and kept to himself not saying anything but he supposed being in a near death situation does that to a man. Still the armored teen was the most shaken out of everyone around. Ren on the other hand like Blake seemed naturally less verbose. Weiss gave him a strange look with reddened cheeks but did what was asked by Pyrrha. Ruby looked at his cat Schrodinger almost wanting to pet it. Yang slapped him on the back playfully before returning to her sister's side as everyone started walking out of the forest. If they turned back they would have realized the plant life Minato walked past started to wither and rot away with his mere presence.

* * *

 _ **Social Links are scenes that I find a bit jarring to write but hear me out. Let's say there's actually good character development and bonding and then BOOM I am Thou, Thou art I in bold lettering just pops up in the middle of it. Philemon or whoever does the glass shattering noise and speech is a douche. So I will probably do the bonding scene whether in groups or as individual and just mentioned that it happened.**_

 _ **I don't have a copy of Persona 5 yet but can someone please explain why Demon negotiation works with Shadows? If it's compatible I might use it in this fic.**_

 _ **And also is Mage's Gift stack-able with boosts and amps type skills? Because if it is then its seriously broken. Persona 5 has Almighty boost and amp which is crazy that it took so long but imagine Minato with a Messiah or it's Picaro counterpart with Mind Charge, Magic Skill up (Still kinda salty that it's a Persona 3 Portable exclusive skill. Would have loved to be in Persona 5 would actually make the DLC worth buying for that Skill alone.), Almighty Amp, Almighty boost, Mage's Gift, Repel Dark, Spell Master, Morning Star. With the Sub-Persona mechanic of Persona Q he could equip Thanatos or Orpheus Telos which is basically his Izanagi-no-Okami in terms or resistances with all the regenerates invigorates and endures.**_

 _ **I am not too big a fan of the Picaro designs especially designs that were already complete and flushed out like Tsukiyomi, Thanatos, and Magatsu Izanagi. They were honestly fine as is and they look so ridiculous and over edgey. I love regular Tsukiyomi's design so you guys should expect him to get summoned by Minato at some point. If Persona 5 protagonist can get away with it so can I.**_

 _ **Just to let you know the cat has silver eyes but its for aesthetic reasons. It doesn't have any powers like Ruby but if you can guess why he has it then congratulations you win a cookie. He was based off of Schrodinger from Digital Devil Saga in terms of appearance and name but could be considered his opposite as well, that's the hint guys.**_

 _ **The cat wasn't based on Morgana despite me knowing he existed at the time. Though i might make it playful like it at the very least make it less serious than Schrodinger from Digital Devil Saga.**_

 _ **By the by do any of you actually like Morgana, Koromaru or Teddie? I really can't stand these types of characters that basically brings gags at every scene they're in.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**This might be a bit late but Persona is property of Atlus and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and created by Monty Oum. Still thinking on deviating from canon but most likely be after Volume 1. Pretty sure there's a very minor time skip between Volume 1 and 2 so I'll probably try to do something there.**_

 _ **A little spoiler but Qrow and Minato are going to have an... interesting relationship considering his deal with Ozpin and his unusual Silver eyes alone is enough to catch his interest. The reason no one besides Ozpin and Ruby mentions that he has them is because his shade of Silver doen't really stand out like Ruby's. It is basically a silver that developed a weird almost steel-blue patina.**_

 _ **It's almost icy in appearance due to the shade. In even official art of him have different shades of eyes. Sometimes it's blue, gray-blue, light gray. In the first Persona 3 movie Spring of Birth, his first appearance riding the train has him with really dull gray eyes like Ruby but in his fight with the Reverse Arcana Empress and Emperor, his eyes were kinda bluish and in certain scenes in the the fourth Winter of Rebirth as well.**_

 _ **The most consistent shadings were either a light gray or a very light bluish color so I decided to merge both of them into this weird Steelish Silver with a dash of icy blue.**_

 _ **There is no exact shade that matched Minato's eyes in the movie or game portraits but I likened them to Roman or Old silver.**_

 _ **While Ruby has more of a pristine Pale silver making it much more obvious. Ruby and probably Summer Rose has stronger eyes than Minato inherently. It's a bit of head-canon but both Silver eyed warriors and Seasonal Maidens introduced are both females so women have a higher affinity with certain powers. Seasonal Maidens are kinda like Earth and Nature goddesses in myths.**_

 _ **There's also the supposed weakness of the Seasonal Maiden to a Silver eyed warriors in canon. Until they reveal more about it I'll think of it like the Gods of Steel and Mother Goddess relationship for anyone whose familiar with Campione.**_

 _ **BTW Raven is awesome in a bitchy way, I can't wait for more scenes with her in Volume 5. Yang and her double teaming some poor bastard scenario is bound to happen sometime in the future.**_

 _ **How old is she and Qrow any way. I know well really suspect that shes not above 40 because I don't see her staying with Taiyang for that long. I'll say 34-35 at the absolute youngest and 38-39 at the oldest. Linda hard to tell cuz Qrow and Raven look younger in Volume four than Volume 2 and 3. Beacon has 4 years of class so after that Raven (21 years old) probably just bounced soon after. Unless she got preggers in Beacon but I seriously doubt that unless it's like the final year and went back to her bandit tribe after graduations.**_

 _ **Enjoy you chapter. Shit takes time but I enjoy writing it... well daydreaming the possibilities at least and reading you reviews. Seriously I read every one so if you have decent ideas or theories on what happened I will try to incorporate it some how.**_

* * *

Minato and his new cat Schrodinger was casually walking with the rest of the group of students, not minding the awkward silence. In fact, they seem to bask in it as if it was the most natural thing to do. Being a pet owner sometimes feel like the pet is owning him.

The blue-haired fool was tempted to put on his clip-on head phones made by Fuuka Yamagishi his Priestess Arcana social link and fellow SEES member on and just blast loud music. He decided not to in case any one wanted to strike up a conversation with him.

The Shadow was an existence that the Persona-User alone could damage and no doubt they're going to be highly suspicious or at the very least curious. Weiss Schnee was an extremely intelligent girl seeing her being the heir to one of the largest Dust distributors on this planet. While her resemblance and background superficially resembling his former leader Mitsuru, the fool knew her personality was vastly different from the red-haired empress.

Sure, he could have summoned a Grimm or Shadow instead of his Thanatos but they either lacked the power or had some corrupting influence that's inherent. Even some of his Personas are corrupting enough despite his control over them.

Nyarlathotep and Angra Mainyu are extremely powerful dark aligned Personas that takes effort to control despite them being born from his sea of his soul. Thanatos and other Death Arcanas doesn't even bother him in the slightest despite their own dark nature. His natural affinity with Death amplified by the 13th fragment bolstered his control over them and to be honest they feel like kindred spirits, brothers and sisters in a sense. "Hey, are you guys doing alright? Any injuries?" The Wildcard asked softly.

Ruby hummed. "Hmmm, Nope."

"Bit tired but Aura handled it for the most part." Yang chimed.

"You handled that quite skillfully." "Your form was strange but effective; I wouldn't mind sparring with you." Pyrrha stated with an impressed expression. It was an expression he was familiar with dealing with Akihiko every Tartarus run he's on and especially on full moon operations.

It wasn't as drastic as his own smirk when he summons a Persona but still somewhat intimidating to be on the receiving end of it. His own persona flaw is that he loved to fight and kill monsters, he never gets the feeling when fighting another human being because knowing you're hurting a sentient being kills any satisfaction he might have had or rather his own respect of life overrides that sinful pleasure. Minato wondered if Pharos was the one who inprinted that on him.

Death being sealed within him made him more like death and vice versa. Though it is highly ironic that the value of life comes from his intimate connection to the being the being that brings the end of everything and anything.

"Heh, I'm not that good compared to people who trained their whole lives." Minato replied. He was prepared to use a Yawn B Gone or a Souma substitute for the group but it seemed they were doing pretty decent all things considered. Still it was flattering for a tournament champion complimenting him, made him think about Mamoru for a second.

"Oh is that so? The headmaster must have seen something in you worth a slot in his academy um…"

"Please excuse my manners I'm Pyrrha Nikos, and I didn't quite catch your name."

"Arisato, Minato Arisato just a Police Officer in training... well used to be now."

"C'mon Minato! You can be a real-life Huntsman now!" Ruby skipped and fist pumped the air. "Welll eventually but still."

"Say Mina, did you get a relic from the temple?" Yang walked in tow with this attractive bow wearing girl with cat-like amber eyes. "I mean considering we kinda wrecked it."

"…I was originally going to take it after you guys considering my inclusion made the number of potential students odd but Ozpin must have judged my combat potential to be sufficient enough to survive the Grimm living in this forest." Minato replied. "But I teleported here seeing your trouble against the Shadow and lent a hand so to speak."

"…Shadow?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at him. "You knew what that type of creature was?"

Minato cursed under his breathe. That slipped out even with him not wanting to. Shadows was a word that he said so many times that its basically second nature to him, like sweet oozing honey coming out of his silver tongue. Still it wasn't he could have hidden it for long, considering it was only his Persona and himself that did any sort of damage. "…I'm quite familiar with it yes, considering it was actually damaged by my summon."

"Yeah bout that, how didya do that?" Yang narrowed her eyes a bit actually sounding serious for once. She despite making it worded like a question, it sounded like a demand. She needed to know, that 'Shadow' took her out pretty early on alongside the other tank Nora.

She made a promise a vow to herself that she'll be the one to protect Rubes when her second mom Summer died and when her father Taiyang took up drinking to fill the void. She wanted to yell at him for not taking care of them but at the same time she felt like she had the right. She had both her Mothers disappear but it wasn't the same type of love that father had and she never wanted to find out how that feels. No one ever truly interested her, sure she found a few guys attractive but it was always merely a physical attraction. One she could walk away from and not have any second thoughts.

"Yes, I am rather curious as well." Weiss backed up Yang despite her poor opinion of her.

The fool looked around and saw that the rest had the same thoughts in their minds as well.

Even Ren who was carrying Nora looked at him with the corner of his magenta eyes.

Minato took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh which slightly relieved some of the tension building up in his chest to dissipate for the most part. "The reason that none of your hits did anything is because your powers is of a lower level of existence compared to it."

"Huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You lost me there."

"Can you elaborate?"

Jaune, Blake, Ren and Nora stayed quiet either not wanting to stick out or not wanting to interrupt the sole person with the answer. Though the fool suspected Nora was only quiet because she was unconscious.

Blake did look a bit angered when he said she was of a lower existence than him with a Persona. Her gem like amber eyes narrowed giving her an almost feral look as well as making her light purple eyeshadow stand out. Even her bow on top of her head twitched a tad bit. He probably should have choosen his words a bit better.

Jaune just looked like he was tired, almost like he was used to being the one clueless about everything. The more he thought of it, Minato could see the armored blonde being good friends with either Akihiko or Junpei. That musing almost made the bluenette smile… almost. Come to think of it Yang could be as well, whether it be her personality or her impressive physical strength. The Fool was fairly certain she could beat him into the dirt with one of her hands.

"It's… hard to explain but it's as I said you can't reach up to his level." Minato elaborated. "2nd dimensional beings can't interact with 3rd dimensional beings; while Aura and Semblance is also born from the soul and heart, it can't compare to a Shadow who are of a higher state being coming to the physical plane of existence."

The confused faces was to be expected, but he wasn't like Mitsuru who was eloquent enough to explain in great detail but not lose someone in the process.

"…Soo your power is a higher dimensional thingie?" Ruby questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Yang scoffed slightly becoming annoyed at his choice of words. "Well aren't you full of yourself?" He really wished he asked Mitsuru for advice for making unrehearsed speeches.

"It's a fact that no amount of feeling can change Xiao Long, a Semblance by itself cannot hope to pierce a Shadow's flesh."

There were no such things as truth and lies in a world distorted by human desires and will, only cold hard facts. The fact was only a Persona or an existence on the same or higher level like gods and demons can defeat a Shadow, and Aura and Semblance is a power of the lowest spirituality seeing how easily unlocked it is.

Minato however found the ritual a bit too touchy to be comfortable, but it was almost like kick starting an engine. Which is highly ironic considering Aura is the 'fuel' for one's Semblance.

Yang's eye turned a bright crimson for a few seconds before reverting to their usual Lilac. Her anger turned to confusion as she put more thought into his words. "Wait a sec… do you mean you gotta power different from a Semblance." The radiant sun like fire quality her hair gotten died down as well, it was proving his research on Semblances as well, a combination of ability and aesthetics. Color was something of greater importance to the souls of this world.

Weiss perked up a bit wanting to hear the nature of his power which she still thinks is in a vein similar to the Schnee Semblance.

Ruby and Pyrrha gained some sort glint to their eyes as curiosity became the dominant force in their emotion. Ruby he could understand due to prolonged exposure to the girl and even hung out two or three times.

Pyrrha Nikos the 'Invincible girl' was an unknown but the blue haired teen sincerely hoped she wasn't like Akihiko in the sense of trying to fight every challenge. He sincerely doubted he could match her in terms of technique, despite practicing over the years in training to be an officer and in his own time.

The 18-year-old was taller after 2 years and slightly more muscular but nothing too significant, but he was grateful that he was no longer scrawny or under the average height. Being 5'10 might not be much but after staying 5'7 for majority of his mid to late teenage years it was a godsend.

"Perhaps I do but it doesn't take any definite shape or form."

"That was too vague Minato Arisato." Weiss noted. It seems that she wasn't appreciative of the lack of information if her slight scowl was any indication, not that he could blame her. Weiss was most likely raised believing that the Schnee are the only family capable of summoning. Seeing another person capable was most likely almost insulting to her. Though it was slightly weird but Minato found her scowling face slightly more cute than her regular one.

He ran his hand through his blue hair before resting it by the grip of his Evoker. The cool air was refreshing as it slowly breezed past him. Minato absentmindedly began to trace the gun shaped object's intricate design despite it being a somewhat mass produced product.

All Evokers were made from the same mold but still managed to have such complexity to it compared to most firearms. The Kirijo group were truly perfectionists seeing how they got the design right the first time, and the fool heard that they were using the same machine and process for the duration of the Dark Hour's existence and the Abyss of Time. Though they didn't need to make any more seeing no one new joined but spares were necessary in case someone's got damaged.

The original cliff before being launched was in sight and wouldn't be much longer before reaching it.

"That was intentionally kept vague and that little hint was already myself being generous." Minato replied after much deliberation. "Just like how Semblances are considered rather private matters by the instructors this is much the same way for me as it's a window to my heart, mind, and soul."

Though they were still curious but for the most part given up trying to pry for answers. Semblances are shaped by personality, life experiences and the soul's alignment. It was precisely because of that it became somewhat of an unspoken rule for instructors to not pry into one's Semblance despite it could be immensely beneficial for the student's fighting style.

Though there are times that a child's Semblance is immensely similar to their parents and siblings but the Schnee's Semblance being shared through blood is a unique and mind-blowing phenomenon. Because of that particular situation, some people claim Aura and Semblance is a biological in nature. There is some merit to that claim besides the Schnee family Semblance as an example, individuals with high Aura have a greater chance of producing a child with high Aura as well.

Despite him not minding exposing his Persona summoning ability, he would rather not explain his status of one not native to this world Remnant. Persona is most likely an ability that is utterly unobtainable seeing how this world is geared towards Aura and Semblance through its own system, while his world is geared towards Personas and the otherworldly divine/demonic forces.

The Persona-User was still in the dark concerning his own ability to use Aura and Semblance. Just like this worlds' inhabitants being very likely unable to acquire a Persona, then by default he would be just as unlikely be unable to get the abilities like Aura and Semblance.

Even though he could make barriers like that with the powers of Death inherited from Ryoji as is his right from being the vessel for ten years. The fool saw Ryoji's barrier only gained ripple like effects from a salvo barrage of Aigis' bullets, not dissimilar to throwing multiple rocks into a puddle simultaneously. Minato was certain he could achieve something similar with enough practice.

He could also use Kohryu's Tetrakarn and Makarakarn spells, the fusion spell of Vishnu plus Ananta Shesha appropriately named Infinity, Odin's and Valkyrie's fusion spell Valhalla, and even Messiah's barrier he used once to travel to Nyx in the collective unconscious variation of the Moon.

The possibilities of him being reincarnated was highly unlikely due to the fact that he had no memories of living on Remnant before his 16th birthday. Unless he hit his head and lost his memories in exchange for his previous life.

His body from Earth was most likely buried and rotting somewhere in Iwatodai most likely near the shrine where he hung out often. The possibility of this being a newly created body would be feasible if Elizabeth prepared it in advance but he had no way of telling.

While the Universe Arcana giving him the potential of using this world's powers wasn't impossible due to its limitless possibilities, it wouldn't act without his will. Just like a muscle wouldn't move without signals from the brain, same goes with the World Arcana he gained in the Labyrinth with Yu and the others.

The last possibility is that this was another's body but that was just as unlikely as the first due to spiritual rejection, incompatibility and the souls previous imprint making it difficult to be synchronized. It has been done before by his predecessor Persona-User Tatsuya Suou with his counterpart in the "Other Side" but he and the alternate version of Minato Arisato live two very different lives with seemingly no connection point. No not seemingly, there should't be any connection period. Tatsuya Suou and his counterpart share identical history around 8 years before their existences diverge.

Aura was still an ability the fool still had novice control over despite having it for a year and a half. He could control it but it was not nearly at the level where experienced Huntsman in training can do and practically implode a Grimm destroying its insides and organs.

He was almost sure that a few people can hit as hard as a physical Persona skill should they practice enough, and in all honesty, he wanted that ability as well. He had seen some people with Semblances with element absorption or generation like fire and lightning making it potentially rival a regular Persona-User if such a thing exists.

Hell, Ruby has in a layman's term a constant Sukukaja as a Semblance at the cost its inability to speed up the users mind as well, forcing her to adjust to the new levels on her own.

There are many corresponding weaknesses of Aura and Semblance compared to Persona abilities making Minato very fortunate to have both. While how he got this power is still at largely an unknown, he'll be using it to his advantage the best he can possibly do. With this ability being intertwined to his Persona ability skills like Invigorate and Regenerate would very much work on it like Hit and Spiritual points.

The group of 9 reached the gray cliff and saw Ozpin and waiting for them. It seems the battle against the Reverse Magician imitation Shadow and the Grimm before it took a long time, delaying them from completing the initiation with the others. "I'm glad you all survived; now let's begin the naming ceremony." Ozpin said taking a sip from his seemingly never ending coffee mug.

"I apologize for teleporting away, but I'll be right back once I get a relic within a few mome… " Minato replied but got cutoff by the coffee loving headmaster.

"There's no need, after thinking about it since you're not joining a team there is no reason to retrieve a relic in the first place."

"Glynda and I had seen your combat potential via scrolls and as I expected you did quite well, here's a relic for formality sake." Ozpin dug his cane with an intricate sword like handle in to the ground.

It was a mostly ebony black with a white handle giving it a nice contrast. It had 2 golden bands near the top and bottom separating the round grip with beautiful vine-like design from the pommel and guards. The pommel was almost a tea cup shape without the handle holding a whitish-blue sphere in place and the circular portion guard had many tarnished brass gears exposed giving it an old antique look. The rest of the cane was a regular black pole that was around 3 feet in height, virtually identical to any cane except its collapsible nature.

Minato's eyebrow twitched slightly as he felt the power and strange energy being emitted slightly. The weapon's design made the energy very well hidden and minute but any Wildcard could have seen that there was more than meets the eye.

His and Aigis' successors Yu Narukami and Akira Kurusu were especially good at sensing the unseen given the former's desire to find the truth enhancing that specific ability and the latter's Third eye ability. The blue haired fool was almost certain that, that type of power hidden inside that shell could easily damage the Shadows.

The bluenette was brought out of his thoughts as Ozpin pulled a white pawn piece out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to him with a light underhand toss. It was fitting in an ironic way; the nature of his power allows him to change to fit his enemy… just like that pawn piece in enemy territory. A foot soldier to its king but this time he'll break the normal conventions and become the pawn who transforms in to its own king. Ikutsuki had taught him that lesson the hard way, he's not any one's tool especially not some middle-aged men.

* * *

Upon reaching behind the stage in the school's auditorium, Ozpin and his blonde assistant Glynda walked past them to announce the newly formed teams based on the relics/chess pieces gathered. The dimly lit room gave a purposeful ambiance catering to suspense and silence making it appear much more mysterious than needed.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky lark."

Upon being named by the headmaster, the four teens dressed in armor with the exception of Russel who was dressed in a torn green thick vest walked forward to the stage. The only protection his upper body had was a singular pauldron and 2 light green bracers with a gray emblem covering his forearm.

On the gigantic screen display the pictures of the teens and the letters of their names were shown.

"The four of you who retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day onward, the four of you shall work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal) led by Cardin Winchester."

There was slight applause and clapping but it seems more for the sake of formality and crowd psychology. They didn't seem that powerful, none of them gave off a presence of skill nor power like the orange hammer wielding girl Nora Valkyrie, the blonde bosom woman Yang Xiao long and Pyrrha Nikos. But considering they managed to pass means that at least they're part of the upper echelon of standards. Once the four clapped each other's backs looking like fools, they exited the stage.

Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. You four retrieved the white rooks pieces from this day forward will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper).

"Led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune had a rather shocked expression probably thinking either Ren or the Mistral champion Pyrrha would had been an ideal choice.

"W-what? Led by…" Jaune mumbled out before Ozpin cut him off. "Congratulations Young man."

None of his teammates seem to have any objections, in fact Pyrrha sported a wide grin clearly showing her true feelings.

The redhead spartan playfully punched her new leader in the shoulder causing him to lose his balance and comically fall on his ass. The blonde almost seemed dejected at both the leader position and the laughs at his expense.

Once they too exited the stage following Team CRDL, Ozpin called the final group of the day.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long… The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From today onwards, you will work together as Team RWBY."

Minato blinked. How… convenient too convenient in fact, it was a joke of cosmic proportions that Ikutsuki would laugh immensely about. The name being both a color and sounds the same as the leader's own name. That's bound to get confusing at some point.

Weiss looked shocked for a moment before her years of upbringing managed to keep from making an utter fool of herself. She closed her mouth after a second preventing a fly from entering her mouth like Junpei that one time he was arguing with Yukari.

Ruby's sister Yang was more than happy for 2 people however and bear hugged the younger girl spewing praises embarrassing her slightly.

Blake looked indifferent but at least she didn't have any issues with a girl younger than her leading her to battles that may or may not get her killed.

The leader was suitably dazed but excited almost as much as her sister, which needlessly to say is quite a bit.

When the applause died down, the headmaster cleared his throat and continued.

"Last but not least, Minato Arisato. Due to your combat potential and an administrative miscalculation of the potential roster, you'll be a single man team." Minato nodded slightly acknowledging his differentiated status and tried to not get the stares of other students get to him. He was never good with crowds even after regaining his human emotions from his bonds and Ryoji.

"However, feel free to assist and support any Teams of your choosing."

He nodded once more before leaving to find his room.

* * *

It took around 15 minutes to find but once he did, Minato raised an eyebrow. Upon reaching the dorm, the size of it caught his attention. It was about 2 times the size of a standard dorm for a team despite him being one person.

An 8-person room was nice and luxurious but the building looked rather new when inspecting the bricks and paint. Did Ozpin make this building for him? It was almost flattering if it wasn't so under handed. Slowly walking up to the steps and reaching the password lock, the fool punched his Team ID as the code and entered the room. Ignoring the over-powering new paint smell that invaded his nostrils, he strolled forward feeling the softness of the red rug even through his boots.

The room he entered had a single lit candle and the blacked haired woman was casually drinking some tea she brewed. The 2 cups and the expensive white tea kettle was still steaming indicating she just got here a few moments ago. Besides Aigis, he never had to deal with a stalker before.

He felt his breathe slowly exited his lungs and mouth as he became rooted in place not moving an inch. Slowly trying not to catch her attention, Minato reached for his Evoker as a precaution. It was not like he could have done anything without massively damaging the building but it still gave him a bit of a reassurance despite him no longer requiring it.

His breathe became more ragged slightly as he unbuttoned the strap holding the pristine silver etched gun-shaped object and drew it making an audible sound of scratching leather. The woman turned around to look him in the eyes as he aimed the gun at her. One hand holding the trigger, the other at the bottom of the grip cupping the other hand. He saw it once in a video game with a silver haired silver eyed protagonist turning into a demon and forced to eat other demons, despite its origins the stance and hold deals with the recoil rather well.

Her blue-green eyes glowed inhumanly in the dark with the orange flames giving her pale face illumination in the otherwise dark room. She had an amused smile like the thought of him threatening to shoot her to be a funny joke.

The beautiful flawless woman that would have made goddesses cry in shame became even more relaxed as she leaned back on the chair. She chuckled with her bell-like voice seeing his shocked and angered face. "Care for some tea Boyo?" The grip on his Evoker only tightened, making his hands bone-white with the sheer force. Thankfully the pistol imitation didn't bend out of shape.

That smug grin certainly didn't help matter either. She was almost daring him to do something; and if he was a lesser man, he probably would have.

The moon was shining more brightly tonight giving a certain mystique that can't be replicated. It acted almost like a spotlight for the black haired woman and himself.

* * *

In a dark gray and cold prison at the same time a certain redhead criminal was sitting on the edge of his sorry excuse of a bed and cursing under his breathe. He was cursing Red and that blue haired police wannabe, if it wasn't for those 2 brats he would've gotten away Scot free.

Especially that blue haired bastard, how dare he knock him out! The damn fool did it with enough force to mar his perfect handsome face and broke one of his molars off.

Roman Torchwich would be grinding his teeth to vent his frustration but he could have aggravated his gums due to the missing teeth. The bed was too hard and rigid and the toilet was little better than a giant metal bowl.

Thankfully after calling that bitch Cinder, Roman would be out soon enough.

Neo was loyal to him not that flaming cunt but when she'll come to bust him out is the question. One of her quirks besides staying mute by choice, being super murderous and her love of ice-cream is being awfully lazy. Hopefully it'll be soon because the redhead would lose it if he doesn't get to smoke soon.

Not that being free was that much better, not when he's basically a bitch to that woman but at least she's sexy. When Roman plays, he plays to win and he's positive Cinder for all her problems is going to be the winning side especially when she's serious and vindictive. She and her 2 lackey brats are beyond infuriating, especially that Emerald. The red haired thief was almost certain the girl was lesbo, she just screamed 'please Cinder notice me!' with that pathetic expression of hers.

Though that gray haired punk Mercury had the most annoyingly cocky face that boiled his blood just thinking about it. All three of them can burn in hell, smug ass bitches.

He'll honestly pity the poor fool that tries to go against Cinder Fall because he seen it once and that is one to many.

That bitch will burn her enemies to ashes and it matters not who you are, to her death awaits you. Laying back down, the criminal couldn't help but laugh.

Red and Blue seem like those heroic types and he couldn't wait to see them burned despite him can't forget the poor bastards vaporized flesh, the putrid smell of his burning flesh, nor his blood curdling screams that even put Neo on edge. Times are changing and he'll be damned if he couldn't adapt, even if he had to work with those animals.

It was hilarious that they consider themselves equal with humans when the very existence of their newly repurposed organization proved how in-tune they are with their barbaric and animalistic nature.

The thing about Cinder and her little posse was that they were humans, humans with the morality of an Ursa no doubt but human none the less. The thing about humans is that they'll slip up and once they do it'll be too late especially against someone as experienced as him. He just needed an opportunity, just one will be more than enough.

Death awaits her enemies but he'll be by her side long enough to pick up her thinking process and he isn't an enemy... in her eyes any way. He'll be a fool if he thinks that Cinder considered him trustworthy but he had his ways... Neo does anyway.

Even if she had this strange power, if she can bleed than she can die. Neo's statement while obvious was still true at end of the day.

His laughter continued for a few seconds before a guard yelled. "Shut the fuck Bitch!" The guard slammed the bars indicating it was a bad idea to continue, unless he wanted things to get physical. Why some people like getting beaten was beyond him.

He really hoped Neo would take the time to kill him slowly very slowly, hell he would for the first time in his life beg for her to indulge her little habit.

* * *

 ** _You guy know that there's 4 members in the team, 4 Seasonal maidens and 4 relics? That's a lot of fours too much for it to be a coincidence._**

 ** _And 4 in some Asian languages (Chinese and Japanese) sound eerily like Death making it a bad-luck number. Death being the theme of Persona 3, along with the fact that Shadows and Grimm are masked monsters, Nyx shattering the moon like Remnant's moon, Minato's inconsistent as fuck Eye color shadings, Personas being a power of the soul like Aura, the legends makes Persona 3 and RWBY very compatible for Fanfics in my opinion. I would say the high school setting as well but thats anime in general._**

 ** _Speaking of the legends beyond the established Seasonal Maidens and Silver eyed warriors, I can't wait when they expand on the sea monster one that most likely involves Neptune in some way. I don't believe in coincidences especially when it comes to money makers._**

 ** _Hell there's mentions of 2 real gods making it just ripe for the pickings for SMT. My theory is that the Grimm attack Humans and Faunus because they possess the darkness of the younger brother god due to them being dualistic in nature. They ignore animals for the most part due to them being the sole creations of the light older brother god. They are "pure" in a sense lacking the darkness in humanity._**

 ** _I still don't know why RWBY has magic but it makes the world much more interesting and makes it grander I suppose._**

 ** _Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot to me even if some of them are nothing more than thanks._**

 ** _For the Demon/Shadow negotiation, it could be compatible with this fic but it will be very situational. a Once in a blue moon type of occasion. He has the Compendium from Elizabeth so there's very little reason for him to try and recruit them._**

 ** _What Personas should Minato use, I will most likely use those in Vanilla Persona 3 first before using others. MARA, Incubus, and others would not be accepted for obvious reasons._**

 ** _Zwei vs Koromaru who do you think wins. In cuteness not combat potential. Though I really dislike Mascot characters at times, Koromaru is more acceptable for me. Zwei and Bartholomew need more scenes Much Much more._**

 ** _Also Nyx is based on the Persona 3 Club book Nyx not the Greek Goddess so yeah. That shit is really confusing and mind fucking but damn once you read it you'll never believe how OP Minato is. I'll try to explain it next chapter but damn. My personal theory why Minato is so OP is because of the new staff working on Persona 3 after like a 8 year hiatus from Persona 2 Eternal Punishment. So Minato is like the first Protagonist in the Persona Reboot so to speak and thus their first creation, first master piece their brainchild distancing themselves in a direction different from previous Persona games._**

 ** _Seriously if Persona 3 was made by the people who wrote Persona 1 and 2 it'll be far different from the Persona we have today and thus less popular. No P4 No P5. Still the Arcana compatibility and fusion spell system was pure genius in my opinion. And I'll miss the fact the protagonist also isn't universally a Fool despite it being the right step into the direction the series needs._**

 ** _Minato is like the favorite child/first child so he gets a pedestal from future Persona protagonists like Aigis, Yu Narukami, and Akira Kurusu despite the sucesses of future installments surpassing the sales of Persona 3._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for such a long wait but College and other obligations plus laziness gets in the way. And for Minato's new weapons that he gave the blacksmith a while back has finally been revealed, its basically the Kanshou and Bakuya Swords Shirou, Archer uses but with a more traditional Chinese blade shape. Wikipedia Changdao or Miaodau as a reference. Its kinda like The katana part of Blake's Gambol Shroud but times two with a black and white color scheme. The weapon has 4 forms sword form, gunform (Emiya Alter for reference) Over-edge form, and Spear/Scythe form.**

 **I know that the scythe is a Ruby, Qrow iconic weapon but Come on I just had to cuz Death/Grim Reaper Minato is a must and the blacksmith was inspired due to the chains of death radiating that feeling. And artists get inspired so art was made.**

 **He wont use it often though but probably during "All out attacks" or executions.**

* * *

"Oh? Don't tell me that you forgotten about me already Sinner." 'Hakaishi' chuckled with her eyes glowing in amusement accented by her eyes actually glowing a seafoam green. She said sinner in an almost endearing way indicating she was in a rather good mood and will most likely be non-aggressive for the time being.

She turned slightly to look at the shattered Moon through the transparent window, her expression was almost peaceful and relaxed.

Minato lowered the Evoker but didn't place it back into the holster. He wasn't going to let his guard down despite it being relatively safe. "I have committed no sins Hakaishi or should I say fragment of the Star Eater Nyx."

She sighed dramatically and shook her head disapointed. "And here I thought you were supposed to be a charmer to the ladies." An audible clink was heard as the tea cup was placed back on its mini disk, 'Nyx' casually raised her hand a few inches above the table and caused a black portal with a crimson edge outline to manifest. The dorm became dense with spiritual power making the atmosphere slightly heavy.

The Wildcard was ready to switch Personas to nullify the damage if need be. It was somewhat of a habit for him to keep a Persona with Invigorate or Regenerate to enhance his recovery process.

"While that was true for a time, I became something… More than that, I have become this planet's this world's own personal system of Death as well as their goddess." Nyx continued with a bit more vigor… more animated as she shamelessly praised herself.

"I had hoped that 'Hakaishi' would be more suited considering your native language but I suppose Nox would be suitable as well to differentiate myself from that being… being." It almost was like she found Nyx to be disgusting and distasteful beyond comprehension. "A bit of a shame too since I placed some thought and meaning behind it but in truth I did find the 3 syllables a mouthful."

"Compared to true Nyx, I have become something greater, something beautiful instead of a mere force a nature with neither will nor spirit."

While it was, true Nyx was just a force of nature that ended the lives of ancient civilizations from other worlds and star system hence the name Star Eater from the primitive humans, she was practically mindless requiring the influence of her Harbinger Death formed from countless Shadows and Erebus the manifestation of mankind's desire for death.

Humans always were fascinated with the end of eras, so much so that they created a Primordial goddess of the same name as Nyx to worship, a name that is so ingrained to the human soul that it is a part of our nature.

Life on Earth can be considered 'Children of Nyx' due to us being parts of her psyche mixing with the primitive single cell organisms creating evolution and more advanced intelligent life with the instinctive fear of death.

This was all possible due to the Earth's and Moon's gravitational pull caused Nyx's body to be slightly off in coordinates smashing into the moon shattering her body and psyche. Plumes of Dusk are fragments of her psyche as well allowing those without potential to summon a Persona as well artificially.

That also explains why Shadows were needed for her resurrection as they along with all life contains a part of her. The Fall doesn't truly create a new world nor does it kill everyone but it's a large-scale event that returns the fragments of Nyx back to the true being which rips the souls of everything living to its true place. Was this the Sin she spoke of, denying humanity the chance of returning to its origin.

"…Aren't you arrogant, do you truly think you have the strength to match up against me?" Minato knew she was nowhere close to the Star Eater in terms of power despite her increase due to being a goddess of worship and being closely integrated to Remnants system.

"…It is true I lack the power of the original seeing nothing remotely similar to the Great Will, collective unconscious, or the Expanse was created by the humans of this reality to combat my corrosive wave like psyche, my other self is just too unreasonable like that." The newly christened Nox eventually grumbled out almost reluctant to admit. Her expression soured slightly not a lot but certainly enough for a perceptive person to notice.

She closed her eyes with her smile becoming much much more smug. "However, my sense of self thanks to you of course and my will two things the Star Eater lacked makes me much more dangerous than her… don't you agree?" The Goddess asked rhetorically

Nox yawned a bit raising a dainty hand to cover her mouth. The black portal dropped an object bounded in light brown cloth on to the table. "But on a more important note, it's not like you could kill nor defeat me regardless of your strength; it is commendable how you managed to become a rival to Nyx despite being a fragment of her being but you should know that she can't be defeated nor can I the byproduct." She opened her eyes again which gained a harsher brighter light in it, like a star burning to proclaim its existence. The light danced like fire casually moving in a slow wave-like motion.

She was looking at the fool with condescending eyes, she was mocking him even without the need of words and that angered him. He hated to be looked down upon, and he hated to be judged. Most importantly, he hated being told what's impossible to accomplish, because of that Minato will put his own existence on the line to find a way.

Messiah, Savior, Hero all of those words were too large and held a weight that he alone couldn't shoulder but as long as he has companions to help him with that weight he wouldn't mind being one despite the hardship and suffering that came with it. He was a selfish and selfless entity in that regard.

"There's nothing I can't do, everything will bend to my will one day; watch as I will bring death upon death."

The blacked haired goddess widened her eyes in shock, the first time she wasn't so sure of herself. It only lasted for a moment or 2 before she glared and practically snarled at him. "Right." Nyx spat. "I almost forgot who I was talking too for a second, an utter fool like the rest of your ilk in that long dead world of yours!" The woman took a few ragged breathes before calming down.

"Luckily your goddess is a merciful one, by the way that blacksmith Periwhatever got tired of waiting for you so I decided to deliver it for him."

The bundle was blasted with a red flame with a black core and was burned off revealing a scythe. The scythe had a black and white blade each with inverted coloring as a design.

The primarily black portion of the blade was covered with red outlined hexagons and the gun parts had red circuit like designs. Though it was purely for aesthetic reasons, Minato could still appreciate the hard work.

The primarily white blade had a blurry texture giving it a cloud like appearance and while the gun portion also had circuit designs but black in color. The weapon was very beautiful, which he expected from a genuine blacksmith as opposed to children that happened to take a weapon design class. Minato found it hard to describe but the 2 barrels of the gun joined at the top, fusing together.

The blades similar to bayonets extended and curved around the barrel forming a crescent arc blade with the spine making a bird's wing appearance. The shaft of the pole was a blueish mixed with brown coloration and bound in dark leather giving it a very comfortable appearance.

Ah that's why Periwinkle was spouting on and on about aliens since Nyx at least Star Eater Nyx was technically an alien.

"If you did anything to at all him I'll…" Minato threatened before being interrupted by the goddess. She waved her hand dismissively as if he was over reacting.

"Relax Minato Arisato, as if I would lower myself to your pathetic filthy human standards, why would I waste my time in killing one human personally?" "No I just wanted your 'precious' little spoils of war to be used more appropriately, especially the chains of the 3 Death entities since I felt somewhat of a slight kinship with them."

The blue haired fool raised an eyebrow at that.

The goddess truly had too much spare time on her hands. Though she ignored that facial expression either not caring or unable to comprehend what it means. "Human symbolizes the harvest of crops with the reaping of souls, this imagery aggregated gave rise to the preferred arms of Death… a scythe."

"Why do you care?" Minato asked.

"Pardon?" Nox tilted her head slightly with a confused expression on her flawless face. To her it was almost as if he asked why was the sky blue. It was admittedly cute but thankfully the situation he was in was still tense.

"Why do you care, don't you want to kill me because I'm a sinner?"

Her chuckle became full-blown laughter. A harmonious sweet sounding sound that soothed his soul. A laugh that might be utterly incomprehensible to those without a connection to Death.

"You misunderstand me… I was a bit too hasty in declaring that; I don't want to kill you, I find you too amusing for that now."

"…Then what are y…" The fool practically whispered his unfinished question.

"I have my reasons, but congratulations on defeating my little pet; he wanted to defeat you the sinner but in the end well you know the rest."

He did know the rest because he was there to ensure its end. It was too easy to defeat and took very little effort but the fact it was here in Remnant was troubling still. Perhaps a taunt could make her angry enough to the point she accidentally revealed some extra information.

"That 'Pet' you created was pitifully weak, try harder next time O 'great goddess'." The messiah taunted her with the most infuriating smirk he could have managed.

Her eyebrows twitched a tad bit and he saw her dig her nails into her palms until a blackish red liquid in place of blood spilled out slowly. The only difference from regular Shadow Ichor was the fact that there was a glowing golden outline and bright blue "drops" of glowing liquid energy mixed into the blackish red Ichor.

The same shade of blue for summoning Personas and Plume of Dusks. Once again, she managed to calm herself down and rose from her seat pressing a button on the scythe causing the weapon to split into 2 parts and the shaft retracted.

The feathery blade retracted and seemingly shrunken as well leaving only a more normal gun blade with the sword design of a curved Chinese Dao attached to an oversized pistol with the firepower of a mini-cannon.

"You're right I am not quite strong enough to create beasts credible enough to pose a challenge to you… from scratch that is." Nox's soft voice was deceptively calm but she spoken so low that it made him freeze up for a second.

The iciness was beyond what he was expecting. All of his major opponents were calm and collected the Reaper, Death, True Nyx, and the Clockwork God was never truly malevolent. Erebus perhaps but he never fought him personally, that was Aigis and SEES. Truly she was the most human like entity yet.

Slowly she dragged her palm on the edge of the black Dao causing more blood to gush out staining the cloth with her blood.

The fool couldn't understand what she was doing nor could he draw his eyes from the self-harming act. Nox walked up close to him and leaned into his chest, with her head rested on the crook of his neck. The bloodied hand was placed on the harp emblem he placed in homage to his Initial Persona Orpheus.

The Ichor was soaked in to it causing the emblem to be glowing the same blue and gold as it is; before she used the same hand to softly stroke his face. That unfortunately caused some of the liquid to gush out on to his lips and thus his mouth as well. He tried to pull back she just pushed him into a wall to prevent his escape.

Minato could taste the blood on his tongue, he expected it to taste like regular revolting Shadow Ichor but it was more along the lines of the bloody irony taste mixed with honey dew.

The blue haired teen used his Evoker after he pressed it into her abdomen and fired a wind spell pushing her off him. It was a weakened first tier Garu spell and thus only pushed her an inch or 2 away.

"How does it taste? Do you like having me inside you Boyo?" Her smile while smug didn't reach her eyes as she stared into his soul.

"…You are beyond crazy."

"It seems I overstayed my welcome and will be leaving now." She grabbed the hem of her skirt and bowed mockingly like last time. She was starting to break off into black mist and disappearing to wherever she deemed a suitable location.

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana**

 **The Death Goddess Social link has reached Stage 3**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown**

"Wait, how did you find out about the dorm? I only got the text like half an hour ago at best."

"A Plume of Dusk absorbs information around it and I am of a similar nature to it, that's all you to know, now farewell." And upon that she fully disappeared.

Minato supposed the internet and cct was still technically information but a goddess stalker, he doesn't know whether he should be flattered or disgusted.

Her personality switches around far too often for his liking. Who switches from wanting to kill you back to respectfully civil and then seduction in less than five minutes?

And he thought Yukari was bad during that one date she got pick-pocketed by those thugs. He didn't know why but some cosmic force told him in the form of a blue butterfly told him to Not hug her.

The Fool remembered Junpei calling those types of women something. What was it? A Kudere? Yandere? Still it's not like he could use a manga or anime for real life.

Though some light novels and video games can be scarily accurate with the characterization with people, disregarding the needlessly over the top ones. He never appreciated edge-lords or the vengeance incarnate type of characters. Maybe because they reminded him vaguely of Takaya or the sheer unrealistic artificial development of said characters.

Walking a bit forward, Minato grabbed the second cup of tea and chugged it. It was surprisingly good with a citrusy taste to it, a shame it was Luke-warm though. The teen wondered if the woman made tea for formality sake or she genuinely like the drink in the first place.

Still an entity such as Nox liking drinks made by humans was an almost incomprehensible idea for him. Washing his mouth clean from her blood, the Messiah grabbed a hold of the 2 gun-swords which accidently pressed a switch mechanism on it causing the 2 Chinese styled Dao to expand and return to its feathery appearance.

The feathery side looked jagged and lethal, probably used for catching and locking swords in place as well as to tear into the opponents. In this form, the reach was rather good, almost twice the length of the standard Dao form. He usually wasn't a fan of complex weapons especially with guns, the more parts mean the more chances it could fail.

The beauty in the Dao form was the fact that it was an Asian design with contrasting inverted colors, sure his specialty was short swords followed by European sabers and Japanese katanas but the chance to use an art piece was exciting.

While the Chinese Dao was technically a saber, but it had more similarities to a katana than its European counterpart making him very compatible with it. A sword compatible with Asian and some schools of European martial arts is a good replacement Crimson Vermillion, the sword that was destroyed against the Shadow recently. Still this was a good time to give the fragments of the blade and the remnants of Excalibur to create a new weapon and raise his link with Periwinkle the blacksmith.

He could have done without the guns but he might as well use the opportunity to get more used to such weaponry, it also gives more options without having to switch weapons as well. The scythe was a weapon he had no experience as well and honestly, he didn't see himself making leaps and bounds in that type of weapon.

Spears and lances were the only type of pole arms Minato ever used and those were piercing thrusting weapons as opposed to the slashing type scythe. The other types of slashing polearms were the Naginata and halberd and if he was born a woman, then he might have considered using them.

The skill Weapons Master only gets an individual so far and it honestly shouldn't be the solution to a lack of skill, ability and technique. He trained with the blade and his bare hands spending hours in the real world to improve and test them in the Dark Hour pushing past his limits… human limits.

There is no shame to use a Persona against monsters that outclass you Grimm or Shadows but it should a trump card that could turn the tables like the joker.

In fact, Joker and Wildcard can at time be used interchangeably and he was sure Igor and Philemon named it deliberately.

Dual wielding, guns and a scythe all out of his expertise but it also makes it that much more exciting.

Suddenly his scroll vibrated in his pocket causing him to exit his daydream about weapon testing scenarios.

The number was unknown but he picked it up anyway. Elizabeth made that a habit for him, though to this day he doesn't know the method she uses in the Velvet room.

"…Hello?" He asked. The Fool was already mentally and physically exhausted dealing with Nox and her fake Shadows.

"This is Ozpin, I was wondering if you could meet me before classes tomorrow? … You should know what this is about." The older man sounded slightly serious for once, but he was right. He did know what he wished to discuss, the Shadows and their inability to get harmed by powers and abilities common to this world.

"Alright, fine." The Fool nodded despite Ozpin not being there. He did it so often when he didn't wish to speak that it became second nature.

"Glynda and I will be waiting, it won't take that long."

Upon that Minato ended the call and took a shower before going to sleep.

* * *

Minato managed to wake up an hour and a half earlier than usual to accommodate Ozpin's little meeting. Even though the older man stated that it wouldn't take very long, things don't always go as planned. There are times Minato would be engrossed in a conversation with friends that he didn't realized how much time has passed until the sun started to set tinting the sky in a reddish orange.

Taking a shower was relaxing and alongside the cool water waking him up somewhat. The fool brushed his teeth and made himself some Pheromone coffee deciding some caffeine would have to do the trick.

Perhaps he could work with Vermillion in the café when he has spare time, his work experience at Chagall would make training unnecessary allowing him to work immediately.

Looking around the almost empty room besides the bed and circular table with the tea set, the largeness of the room bothered Minato. It was empty and void of the spark of 'life' that he needed.

The teen did have some money in the bank as well as consistent income from his channel, so he might as well indulge a little seeing this would be his residence for the next 4 years unless something happens.

A scroll TV, cat necessities for Schrodinger, some videogames, furniture, paintings, and maybe a fish tank to have a bit of nature. Fresh water would be preferable and less maintenance but the downside is some salt water fish are very colorful.

He'll probably go with African or American Cichlids seeing the colors and hierarchy would be very interesting to witness. Well technically Sanus and Solitas Cichlids seeing he's no longer on Earth thus the continents differ as well.

His successor Wildcard Akira Kurusu kept some plants supposedly and to be honest it sounded nice.

At the very least, it'll keep the air from being stale and it will serve that purpose than just looking nice like flowers.

He'll think about it later after his little chat with Ozpin.

Ozpin already suspects something of the Wildcard, his power and the way he carries himself is different than most.

While it's unlikely he knows his otherworldly status, it's best to not give any more away than necessary.

Walking past the CCT, the fool was impressed by its size and cylindrical shape and multiple arc beam supports. While the height was rivaled by some building of Japan, the width was almost 3 times as wide making it seem unmatchable in grandeur.

Taking his headphones out of his ears as he walked closer and closer to Beacon tower, his boots stepping on the cobbled roads making a dull but solid thumping noise. In a purely stylistic point the tower very ominous looking invoking a wide array of emotions.

It reminded the fool of a mini Tartarus with it being a tower that pierces the heavens and spheres of unearthly green light inside.

But the difference was that it didn't have the dread and brutal weight that screams to one's insignificance to the world. It almost seemed welcoming by contrast.

The gears and cog designs also remind him of the Clockwork God He, Zen and Yu fought in the Labyrinth with the help of their team mates. He supposed it was due to the fact that apparently, Ozpin had a time theme as his cane had the same geared antique design.

Walking through the doors and entering the elevator, he quickly presses the button and waited until the floor that Ozpin's office is. The problem was with so many floors and poor choice of elevator music made it seem like an eternity.

Luckily, he had some games installed on his scroll to pass the time. Turn-based RPGs were his favorite especially ones that contained open worlds for exploring. Though he could do without dungeons with gimmicks just to waste your time and cause you to become aggravated instead engrossed. High encounter rates with enemies on top of that makes it almost unbearable with only the interest of the plot to keep himself going.

The elevator eventually made a ding sound indicating the floor Ozpin was in finally reached. A few seconds of delay before the door finally opened allowing Minato to go through.

The air was less humid and cooler than the exposed environment of the academy enhanced by the ambiance.

The only sound was the soft harmonious hum of machinery and gears clicking melding together to create an endless tune permeating through the halls quietly and swiftly filling the halls.

That ambiance was somehow soothing to the soul and causes one to become more at ease, more relaxed.

Pressing his Scroll on the door, Minato was finally allowed access to Ozpin's office and entered without delay. The man sitting on a chair with his ever-constant cup of coffee at his side and his blonde assistant Glynda Goodwitch standing dutifully by his side. Like Ozpin's coffee, her scroll tablet seemed glued

"It's been awhile since our first little talk." Minato said taking a seat without asking.

Ozpin chuckled at his blunt nature. He was more used to students picking their words to be on his good side. It was honestly a nice change a pace, perhaps Qrow would actually get along with him. "A few weeks is hardly that long of a time frame but let's cut right to the chase, shall we?"

He simply nodded seeing it was a rhetorical question, plus he already took the time out of his precious sleep to meet up with him.

There was also the fact that he even agreed to come to Beacon, he can't even remember why he even wanted to come in the first place.

But he did enjoy the setting and atmosphere of high school back when he was alive and the added bonus to do official missions was a really good benefit to the Fool.

He before this did whatever people requested, usually Grimm population control but these higher end jobs could be the type of exciting he had been missing.

"…I will not ask you the nature of your abilities nor your connection with those monstrosities but the inability to get damaged is too great an issue to ignore." Ozpin eventually asked. He stared him strait in the eyes surprising Minato of the intensity.

He seemed to genuinely wish to protect people and despite how secretive he was, Ozpin was not Ikutsuki. Perhaps it was too unfair to compare him to the former chairman of SEES due to passing similarities. Sometimes a chance is all anyone needs but this time he had the power to prevent any tragedies from happening.

"They are beings that surpass the normal spirituality that Aura unlocks thus can't be harmed by Aura or anything of equal or lower standing to it." The blue fool eventually answered. He said what was essential without the need of a follow up question. He wasn't quite comfortable to explain his personas and thus his other dimensional origins. Minato accepted he was in outsider, someone that didn't truly belong on Remnant but he didn't see the need to make it too obvious.

"I have a solution or two in progress but it's not something that can be mass produced on a large scale due to the nature of it… something I guess you're familiar with, yes?"

Glynda widened her eyes to comical proportions and opened her mouth to respond but Ozpin simply shook his head telling her to let it go.

The assistant reluctantly did so but Minato Arisato understood well enough. There are things in the world that must be kept secret, a trait that seemed universal anywhere.

"Ah, you could see through me as I see you but when the time is right perhaps I can tell you… needless to say that is on a need to know basis." Ozpin smiled almost apologetically.

"I understand, it's the same for me as well." Minato replied evenly. To say he had a problem with secrecy, would be admitting to the world that he was a hypocrite. People were hypocrites to a certain extent and he was no exception but the Fool wish to keep that as low as he possibly can.

The teen wasn't lying that had had solutions though, Weapon fusions was something he planned on doing but with how scarce Nihil weapons were it would be impossible for it to be distributed often.

Minato has currently the materials needed for 8 weapon fusions, having Lucifer's blade or Junpei's favored blade the katana of Masakado would make his life a whole lot easier.

Those weapons were so powerful that at times SEES didn't even need to use their Personas conserving stamina allowing longer explorations in Tartarus.

He experienced the Dark Hour for over ten years and taking into account his housing of Death, an artificial transcendent Shadow made to be Nyx's harbinger making his resistance or acclimation to the cursed time hard to fully comprehend.

In fact, it's only due to summoning that truly tires him out… or studying. Minato wanted senpai to notice him and it did.

If he could somehow make Dust more like those elemental gems dropped by Shadows, he could give Teams he's familiar with a way to defend and counter attack.

Suddenly that thought gave him an idea, both Dust and gems are still crystalline in nature despite their energy based properties and thus can be manipulated.

The only risk is having the little project blowing up in his face but Aura would be enough to protect him.

It protected Ruby from Weiss' collection that went off accidentally. Powdered Dust was more susceptible to react violently due to the less surface area.

If worse comes to worse, Minato could just equip Orpheus Telos. While his other Ultimate Persona Messiah was the equivalent of a magical almighty nuke, Orpheus Telos is just a tank that endures anything and everything.

He'll also might as well just pick up the remains of Shadows and replace a few parts of the weapons of Team RWBY and Team JNPR to fight on far more equal terms.

As long as the materials are metal like in composition, it will be a fine substitute.

Nyx said she would stop making Shadows from scratch indicating more will follow.

He had seen Shadows create other Shadows like the Reverse Arcana Priestess and Hanged Man but they were always weaker than most, nothing more than support. Either for healing or to waste time, not that it helped to terribly much.

When you said she wouldn't make Shadows from scratch, that indicates she will bring Shadows from other realities and create even greater ones. That wasn't something that surprised him, Death was nothing more than a bunch of Shadows from all 12 Reverse Arcanas created by human scientists.

A fragment of Nyx enhanced by worship of humans can probably do something similar with ease.

Perhaps he can fuse Shadow copies and Grimm as well.

"Don't worry Shadows aren't nearly as widespread as the creatures of Grimm despite their arguably more interesting nature." Minato added casually.

The headmaster was someone that made the Fool more talkative if only because of the topics they were discussing.

Minato found enigmatic conversations both annoying and nostalgic, as annoying it maybe he hated being spoon fed information more.

He prefers to discover the facts and the possibilities by himself. That's why he never pressured Pharos or Mitsuru, though the first few months he could've care less about the reasoning.

"Despite them having many different possibilities compared to the Grimm… they are limited by factors denying them the possibility of being as wide-spread."

The white-haired man seemed to relax slightly. "If that's true than that's certainly a weight off my shoulders."

"Why are they limited, and how can they be invulnerable to being damaged?" Glynda finally asked. She spoke for the first time since he entered.

She is truly sub-servient to Ozpin but her curiosity could no longer be contained.

"Glynda I had already told Mr. Arisato that I wouldn't ask anything about the nature of his abilities."

"But, Ozp…"

"That's enough." Ozpin said a bit more firmly.

Minato felt a little bad and decided to reveal a tiny bit more.

"Normally the atmosphere isn't… suitable for them thus limits their manifestation."

"Shadows are intangible in the ambiance of the regular world, they are an existence that can be harmed by one who have awakened a higher spirituality somehow." The fool explained without telling the origin and nature of Personas or Shadows.

"An… awakening, very Interesting indeed." Ozpin said with gears turning in his head. He stared at the teen straight in his silver eyes.

"Can you tell us more in detail of what you mean about Shadows being limited in the "real world"? The blonde asked pushing her glasses up. The light caught on the lenses causing them to reflect the light making them appear white. He thought that only happened in anime.

Perhaps she felt more comfortable after being metaphorically given a rope to tug.

"It is as I said, they are beings that normally have intangible forms and have… certain requirements I suppose to truly manifest in a physical body." Minato replied evenly. "And because of that, they usually inhabit an area more hospitable to them as opposed to the real world which favors humans."

"So, they stay in a reality a 'world' that favors them as opposed to humans then?" Ozpin asked grasping the essential information. He was good at reading between the lines. And that's precisely why Minato should limit what he could reveal in front of him.

"Precisely, that's why they should be your secondary concerns as they aren't going to cause largescale damage as opposed to Grimm walking this world 24/7." The blunette answered. "As for the one that appeared during the initiation I think that is a rare once in a blue moon sort of deal but I suppose some can traverse the human world once certain conditions are met but they are usually drawn to those capable of damaging them primarily but will attack humans should they be close by."

Though the once in a blue moon attacks always seem to increase in a journey.

"So, its attacks on Ms. Rose means…" Glynda whispered. Her hold on her scroll tablet tightened for a brief.

"It appears Ruby holds some sort of potential yet unlocked that drawn it there then." Minato finished grimly.

Whatever power that Ruby holds rivals or surpasses a Persona but since it wasn't unlocked she too stood no chance of harming the Shadow.

Still he was very curious in what her potential would manifest into. He was well aware that there are powers that surpass humanity and humans gain abilities to match them over time due to over exposure.

That power seems to be a bit finicky on its unlocking requirements, it was similar to Persona in that regard.

"If that's all, then I should get going now." The Fool got off his seat and turned around where the exit was. For better or for worse things are going to be far more interesting. The sensation of peace pricked him like needles going under his skin. Minato tried to fool himself that he was more than content to live a mundane life. He loved a quiet tranquil world for others he cherished but for him and his power, action is the only path worth taking.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Emperor Arcana**

 **The Enigmatic Headmaster Social Link has reached Stage 2**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Emperor Arcana has grown**.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon painting the sky a slight reddish orange breathing new life for a new day. It took the Fool all day but he had finally done it, Minato had found a way to give the people of Remnant the ability to fight the Shadows just like they always had done with the creatures of Grimm. In his possession was a Schnee Dust company product, a Dust Grinder 7 XL model Custom and one of his own 'inventions'.

That invention was based on an artificial diamond's creation which turned regular carbon into a nigh indestructible material. The core of the machine housed his Omnipotent orb which powered and the cylinders was filled with powdered Dust and a shard of an elemental gem. The end machined glowed and radiated with unearthly well he supposed unremnantly light that gave off a feeling of a providence that no mortal should ever encounter.

The machine gave a slight humming sound as it slowly died down indicating this batch was completed. The blue haired savior waited for the light to stop glowing and shakily opened the hatch in anticipation.

What awaited Minato was 6 crystals, the size of a person's foot with a glowing almost webby circuit like pattern stemming at the core where a fragment of an elemental gem was inserted. The experiment was a huge success, not only did the dust ascended to the level of being capable of harming shadows. It also didn't drop in power despite the gems being fragmented hundreds of times over.

The Dust converted its extremely explosive energy to match the energy of the elemental gem. That was good news since now he could just keep making more from the evolved Dust without worrying about running out of gems in the future.

Minato could try and experiment with the results later seeing how he used the same element based Dust and gems. Burn and Agi, Air and Garu, Lightning and Zio, ice and Bufu. He could try using 2 or more different elements later on to see the effects later on. The messiah wondered about the Persona exclusive elements like Frei, Psi, Curse (Mudo/Eiha), Bless (Hama/Kouha), Almighty and how it interacts with exclusive Dust type like Gravity.

Weiss would no doubt be interested in what he was creating seeing how much her life revolves around Dust. Both her fighting style and her position as the heiress ensures it. Ruby was a weapon nut so her interest was a given and Yang from what he seen generates her own fire as a byproduct from either gauntlets or Semblance. Speaking of Semblance, Minato seemed incapable of defining his soul with one manifestation or effect.

He found it quite hilarious, whether it be Personas or Semblance. He wondered if it was because the Wildcard was very much integrated into his soul or because of the Universe Arcana being too vast to be defined by one concept. Maybe each Persona has an influence as well if they're but a part of a greater whole. Perhaps housing Death for so long made his psyche less than human thus can't be defined by human rules any longer. "Not human Huh?" He whispered to himself.

Unknown to the messiah Schrodinger the cat was staring at him with his silver eyes glowing dimly.

* * *

Minato walked into the classroom/arena looking for a place to sit, he would prefer somewhere in the back where he hopefully wouldn't get much attention. But a certain set of siblings had other ideas.

"Hey, Minato/Blue Over here!" They waved at him excitedly, why they had that much energy in the morning was beyond him. He was always more of a night type a guy. Placing his hands back into his blazer pockets, Minato lazily sauntered to where Team RWBY was and sat next to the young leader.

The Fool frowned a bit, the seat was cold and uncomfortable. He crossed his legs and leaned back finding a more comfortable position.

"Sup, Blue." Yang greeted cheerfully and flashed him a radiant smile. It was the kind of smile that made your worries feel insignificant and brought joy to one's own heart, one's own soul. Wait a minute.

"Blue?"

"Well… You hated Mina and you have blue hair, Sooo Yeah."

He shifted uncomfortably. "When every girl you meet calls you that, it gets rather… tiring." Minato didn't mind at first but Vermillion and Copper seem to deliberately use it to annoy him at times.

"Ooooo, a Ladies Man?" Yang teased slightly, leaning forward to 'accidently' show the dimensional hopping savior some cleavage. They were rather nice but he'll never say it out loud in public.

"Yang! Bad Yang Bad!" Ruby exclaimed. She pulled her sister back with her cheeks flushed crimson like her namesake.

"You're just jealous." The blonde beauty replied with the same teasing expression.

Ruby sputtered and was about to reply but caught sight of the ice queen with an expression of eating a extremely sour. "D-Don't you have any Shame Xiao Long?"

She shrugged. "What's wrong with showing off what I got?"

Weiss muttered "Low class upbringing."

"What?"

Ruby decided to shift topics before things get ugly. She had seen what Yang does to people who pissed her off enough. Thankfully the muttering wasn't loud enough to reach her sister. "A-Any way. Where were you yesterday Minato?"

Minato paused a bit in surprise. "Huh?"

"Indeed. Thanks for reminding me Ruby Rose." Weiss nodded to herself.

Minato had to admit that was actually pretty cute for the heiress. He could've never imagined Mitsuru doing anything like that.

"Mr. Arisato, would you like to explain your absence yesterday?" Speaking of Mitsuru, Weiss was doing the same stern expression that the Kirijo heiress would do if Akihiko was doing something more reckless than usual or Junpei neglecting his studies to play some Innocent Sin Online.

Blake who was rather silent up until now besides the occasional sound of pages being flipped had an amused expression even showing in her amber cat like eyes. On a different note, the fool noticed the removable cover didn't match the one on the hard-cover book and the slowly reddening face indicated whatever she was reading was something the Universe holder didn't want to find out.

"There were classes yesterday?"

"Ah C'mon you don't have to play dumb." The wavy blonde girl said. "Sides you're Ozpin's little recommendation plus the class was boring as all hell anyways."

Ruby nodded so fast her head almost flew off her neck practically, even Weiss didn't deny it… much. Blake was too absorbed in her… questionable book to reply.

"One, Ruby was Ozpin's recommendation too and Two, I genuinely forgot." After having that little "Chat" with Ozpin and Ms., Goodwitch, Minato went back to his gigantic dorm for the creation of the Enhanced Dust Gem hybrids. In all the excitement, the Fool must have put school in the backburner and forgot about it. Plus making sure the people of Remnant have Shadow countermeasures seemed more important than Grimm studies which he could've just read the notes on. "What happened anyway?"

"Nothin much sides the Boarbatusk incident with Weiss."

The heiress looked offended at the mere mention. "I thought we agreed to not speak of it anymore!"

"C'mon Best buddy, You gotta a friend in Rubes."

"We're not friends!" It seems like Weiss was kinda like Yukari as well, to put it bluntly like a tsundere.

Weiss cleared her throat awkwardly. "Mr. Arisato, skipping classes was behavior most unsuited for a relative of the Schnee family."

The silence in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. Yang had and absolutely baffled expression that screamed WTF. Ruby squinted at Weiss and Minato trying to see any resemblance. Blake simply turned a page finding the conversation to be utterly ridiculous.

"What?"

Weiss Hmphed and crossed her arms and legs. "I told you, before didn't I?" "In all of Remnant only the Schnee have a summoning Semblance, therefore Mr. Arisato is at least distantly related to my family."

"That's Ridiculous and 2 stop calling me Mr. I'm only a year or so older than you."

There's simply no way that he could be related to Weiss, he was from another world. _"Unless."_ Minato thought.

Yang snorted. "Next thing you tell me that Blue here is related to Rubes cuz he has silver eyes."

Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh yes, we could play pretend!" "I'm the mommy, Weiss is the Dad and Minato is the son considering his eyes are a bluey silvery like the mix of us!"

The heiress choked while taking a breath. "W-What?! You're not a little child anymore Ruby."

"Booo, that's why you have no friends."

"As if I need friends you dolt!"

Minato stared at them silently as if trying to find out what made them tick. _"Hmmm, I ship it."_ The Fool thought.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch the professor/combat instructor was a stern no-nonsense type of person, which manifested in her Semblance telekinesis. She went off without remorse on Jaune for his less than stellar skill and technique. The Blue haired teen felt bad for him but didn't really know much about besides being vomit boy to feel anything else besides a mild pity. That and the fact that apparently, he was getting picked on by some other Team CDRl. Minato in his situation wouldn't stand for such treatment and if in the blonde's shoes would simply beat them down and be done with it, just like the situation with the thugs who pick-pocketed Yukari.

The screen was rotating images of students and picking people at random for a new match. The one pn the left slowly slowed down revealing the first opponent. It was Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR. The little hyper ginger with a gigantic hammer which Thor himself would be jealous of.

The second one slowed down to reveal no other than himself on the screen Minato Arisato, the Irregular Wildcard of beacon. Talk about double entendre, not that anyone in Beacon would ever know the significance of the term. To them all Minato was Ozpin's handpicked student and the guy who skipped the first day of class. It was time to rectify that.

The two stood at opposite ends of the arena, weapons drawn and ready to be used. Nora was bouncing on the balls of her feet with her hands on the shaft of her Revolver Grenade launcher/ Hammer hybrid. One hand slightly below the middle and the other a few hand lengths above the end of the shaft, a good compromise between power and speed.

The rest of Team JNPR was giving their teammate some support via cheering.

Minato had his black Dao with scarlet hexagons in his usual unorthodox to the side lazy one-handed sword stance. His Satin polished wavy cloud like texture ivory white Dao was in its gun mode with some blade under the barrel giving some cutting capacity should he require it to.

"Begin." Glynda intoned using some dust from her riding crop as starting fire. Almost immediately Nora launched herself at the Fool full speed. She swung her Warhammer Magnhild with surprising strength, forcing Minato to bring his black Dao to block using the flat of the blade to avoid damaging the pristine edge.

He shifted it to its "Overedge" form which resembled the wing of a bird with the length and width of a longsword. A metallic clank sound was heard with additional vibrations from the 2 weapons contact reverberated around the room.

Jaune Arc clasped his ears shut from the loud boom as he was unused to it as his weapon was rather basic and thus never heard anything remotely close to the level of gunfire and that single contact far surpassed gun shots due to Nora's inhuman strength. The vessel of Death's arm almost buckled under the pressure of Nora's straight on attack causing Minato to bring the white counterpart's hilt cap/butt to add extra support to his left hand.

Minato's legs bent a bit digging into the floor causing it to break and crack little by little as it traveled further outward due to Nora's increasing pressure. The Fool's eyes might be playing tricks on him nut he swore he saw some pinkish red electricity underneath her skin. He got a feeling it would be a match made in hell if she ever met Akihiko.

Casting a quick Tarukaja Minato quickly pushed back the Magnhild and Nora back a few feet and brought the white pistol to fire. Bang. A bullet flew out of the barrel and connected at Nora's left kneecap causing her to drop onto the ground. He quickly fired off more rounds at the downed opponent' torso.

A hailstorm of metal slugs easily in the dozens range rained down on the short ginger rapidly and without remorse. Most of them connected causing the girl's body to jerk slightly with each shot. The gun was much more powerful than expected and already took almost a quarter of the girl's Aura. Minato could only imagine if he used some armor piercing dust rounds instead.

Nora pushed off the dusty (regular terminology) ground and backflipped to her feet with Magnhild already in its launcher form. She grinned widely. "You're good, but have a taste of this!"

He widened his eyes. "Oh, shit."

Minato casted a Rakukaja buff into his body merging with his Aura and reverted his white pistol into its Dao form, which extended into its "Overedge" form to create and x-shaped stance which served as a glorified make shift shield. There was no way he could avoid that attack without getting knocked off balance so the only option was to take it head on despite the higher chunk of Aura being taken off.

She pulled the trigger which launched the 6 Dust grenades as intended but for some reason formed a heart esque pink explosion.

"Ugh." Minato grunted. It still hurt like hell despite both swords blocking most of the damage, with a defensive buff and Aura being channeled to his forearms. Rubbing the Dust (regular terminology) out of his eyes, Minato heard a loud warcry getting disturbingly closer and closer to his ears. And he was met with a hammer to his face instantly flooring him and his head bounced up a bit revealing once again spider web like cracks on the marble tiles below him.

Minato was still dazed from getting hit from the multiple grenades which were such a fast and powerful attack which caused him to be unable to react in time as the hammer smashed against his face. The Fool slowly picked his body off the ground though still on all fours and rubbed his face gently to ease the damage a bit. Though Aura was doing most of the work already.

Surprisingly the girl had enough restraint to not kick him while down but that might be standard courtesy though. He was not used to such courtesy and sprang back up slashing Nora in the gut taking a decent portion of Aura. Shadows wouldn't wait for him in Tartarus and he shouldn't always expect such luxuries from Grimm either.

Suddenly he switched Personas, one that he didn't use in his original journey and belonged to his Cap wearing best friend. A scarlet Persona with golden wing like attachments on its ankles and shoulder pauldrons wearing very slim formfitting armor. Blue mist circled around him knocking Nora back as she went for another swing.

 **I am thou**

 **And thou art I**

 **From the sea of thy soul I cometh**

 **Thy blazing heart burns with unrivaled fire**

 **I am Hermes Trismegistus**

 **Thrice greatest**

 **Let my flames purge and incinerate impurity**

And he appeared in a blue fusion circle with 6 coffin decorated glyph sigils surrounding it. Minato raised his right index finger to the sky and columns of pure red fire erupted from the ground reaching up and burning the ceiling. Finally, the Persona User allowed himself to smirk as new life was already being flown into him.

* * *

Weiss had to fight back a wince as that Nora girl slammed her monstrosity of a weapon squarely on Minato's jaw. Though it spoke volumes of his endurance and threshold of pain, the heiress was positive that would've knocked out a lesser man.

" _As expected of one related to my family."_ Weiss thought. Immediately the bluenette countered with an attack of his own slashing Nora's stomach pushing back.

Weiss for some reason was absolutely convinced that Minato Arisato was distant blood relative. Whether its to explain his strange summoning so that her mind can comprehend another has a similar power to her own family, pride on his all around polite nature signifying a higher sophisticated upbringing or the fact that the older man was rather handsome.

The White heiress blushed at that slightly. Well if she were to be honest, Minato had the softest features she had ever seen on a male. He was tall but not too tall, somewhat submissive, and has such sharp piercing eyes that made the girl feel like she was getting slashed by his gaze alone as if she was completely naked to him as he stared at her very soul unveiling her.

As the hyper active ginger swung at Minato once again his eyes turned a light pale blue with fiery effect raging outside his pupils. A blue mist swirling violently with enough force to push Nora back giving her opponent to recover. Weiss swears that Nora's energy and behavioral patterns were on par with an ADHD child smoking a meth pipe on Mad Bull. The glass crystalline like shards were slowly merging into one, suddenly gigantic pillars of pure red flames erupted near the feet of the blue haired male that easily reached the elevated ceiling scorching it black drastically changing the temperature.

Upon that her jaw dropped. Weiss had never seen fire that powerful, besides the occasional Flame Dust delivery accidents. She wished her father would stop being so stingy and hire more workers to prevent thefts. When she takes over there's going to be a massive shift in tone and policies.

The heiress glanced at her team mates and to her surprise they were taking it better than her. Ruby was practically vibrating with pent up excitement, Yang had this… strange expression Weiss would say a happy or pleased expression but that didn't quite cut it. Weiss had seen the blonde erupt in flames before whenever she got angered enough, so taking that into consideration it wasn't that strange considering her affinity towards that particular element.

Blake was still reading that filth she called literature. She thought she was being slick but Weiss knew what she was reading. The book cover was covered by another but that blush on the bow wearing girl's face can't be hidden. The heiress narrowed her eyes on her and simply shook her head. There was… something off about her but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The crystal formed a red winged man that was almost robotic which caused the pillars of flames to intensify with its mere presence. Weiss stared in shock, that was Not a Grimm. Its power, presence and color is all different. Was Minato's Semblance even beyond hers and her family?

Speaking of family, perhaps the man could teach her how to summon as well. Having a new perspective could be what Weiss needed, seeing her only hint of help and advice was her older sister Winter. Winter was somewhat getting frustrated at her lack of progress in attaining their family's trump card.

Weiss knew she wasn't perfect… not right now at least but perhaps with him guiding her may be just maybe it wouldn't be such a far-off dream.

* * *

Immediately Minato felt new energy and life flow into him the moment he switched to Trismegistus. Through this Persona, the passive skill Spring of Life can be found which is currently the strongest regenerative ability that he knows. It was also a bitter sweet skill as Chidori Yoshino, Junpei's love interest maybe official girlfriend perished to save the Magician.

But Minato loved this skill, when his essence was simply tainted with the natural dark like energy of death, this skill balanced his souls affinity to light and darkness. Even his second awakening to his Ultimate Persona Messiah couldn't completely balance the essence of darkness with its overwhelming light. Minato's affinity would aways be geared towards destruction due to Death, and it shows in his preferred elements Holy, Darkness and Fire.

Light and Darkness erased entities from existence and he personally loved burning Shadows to a crisp with Surt's Ragnarok or Helel's Morning star. But with this skill, Minato can finally be a creator with abilities and affinities on par with his as a destroyer.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Empress Arcana**

 **The Tsundere heiress Social Link has reached Stage 2**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Empress Arcana has grown**.

Huh? That was a bit random, the Fool was used to hanging out with people first to get an even greater understanding of their stance on life but new power is always welcome.

With a flick of his left hand, flames merged into a gigantic swirling sphere and was launched at the hammer wielding ginger easily engulfing her. Nora Valkyrie was easily blasted away and slammed into the wall as she super charged her hammer with her electricity and attempted to pound Trismegistus.

A rather large crater formed on the cement and Nora slowly fell off with a pained expression. The magical attacks of Persona or at least the non unique skills unlike Elemental gems or Dust manifest practically manifest instantly giving little no chance to prepare.

A dinging bell sound was heard as Nora's Aura level went into the low reds.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay a new chapter is posted. Firstly I would like to thank** **Sagicknight and CallmeCrazylol for being the only two reviewers for the past two chapters. Now I understand why my Bud Nightly7 asks for them so much.**

 **Secondly soon the first Volume of RWBY would be covered by this fic real soon, while i have a general idea on what I have in store Spoilers more Shadows and Nox business but general plot ideas would be appreciated and especially social link events.**

 **Also the Elemental Persona gems and Dust fusion would be the method on how Team RWBY and Team JNPR would be able to combat the Shadows, while anyone who read the last chapter knows this I wonder if using the Magatama gems that are basically one time Ragnaroks, Panta Rheis, Nifilheim and Thunder Reigns would be over kill. Should I limit it making it hard to produce or just not include it for the RWBY cast to use. I dunno I kinda maybe let Pyrrha or Yang use it once kinda for the expression on Cinder's face and Yang's affinity for fire in general.**

 **Here's a basic lay out for RWBY casts new Shadow ass kicking tools (I know these are just bullets (Just Dust for Weiss) but I'll figure something out for Jaune) It'll be awhile before the cast gets Nihil Weapon fusions besides Minato.**

 **Fire/Flame Dust x Agi Gem = Blaze Helios rounds**

 **Air Dust x Garu Gem = Gale rounds**

 **Electric Dust x Zio Gem = Dyaus Tesla rounds**

 **Ice Dust x Bufu Gem = A.Z rounds aka Absolute Zero**

 **Gravity Dust x Megido Gem = Singularity rounds**

 **Gravity Dust X Agi Gem = Black Nova rounds**

 **Ice Dust x Steam Dust x Agi Gem x Bufu Gem = Fog Mist Dust (can do damage but more useful being used like a smoke screen)**

 **Fire/Flame Dust x Agi Gem x Hama/Kouha = Blaze Luminous rounds (Code Geass reference)**

 **Gravity x Mudo/Eiha = Umbra rounds**

 **Earth Dust x Tera rock = Adamah rounds**

 **Gravity Dust x Kagutsuchi Orb x Psycho bomb = Fleija round (basically a Code Geass nuke)**

 **Fire Dust X Bufu Gem = Frost blaze rounds (Fire that absorbs heat and freezes) (Seirei Tsubaki no Blade Dance reference)**

 **Air Dust x Agi Gem = Blazing Vayu rounds (Fire Wind damage high chance of knockdown if the Grimm doesn't simply die)**

 **Water Dust x Agi Gem x Bufu Gem = Flood Cycle (F.C) rounds (Water damage but I think blue Dust in the initiation is water Dust considering white is ice but I dunno it doesn't act like any water to me.)**

 **Gravity Dust x Fire/Flame Dust x Agi Gem = Hell Blast rounds (Surprise until it is used)**

 **Fire/Flame Dust x Agi Gem x Mudo/Eiha X Hama/Kouha = Extinguished Star Rounds**

 **Fire/Flame Dust x Kagutsuchi Orb = Flames of Vermillion Round (Another Seirei reference)**

 **Also the Persona dialogue was not intended to be serious I was simply very bored that day when writing so That was my attempt at fun when alone. Plus if you get who I was referencing thumbs up. Once again please do review at the very least it makes me happy and even a simple hi or great update would do.**

* * *

As the dinging sound was heard indicating the end of the practice match, there was silence. It wasn't the relaxing type of silence of the respectful obligated silence that Minato Arisato was used to but a hard-uncomfortable silence for most people but Minato Arisato the Fool who prevented the destined Fall wasn't a normal person. He was the human who rules over Death, the Wildcard among Wildcards, a Messiah (at least in the perspective of others), a man who creates miracles. He hated being called the messiah due to how pretentious it sounded and his reasons of saving humanity might have been noble but there was always an underlining reason for that course of action. Whether it was out of obligations to his mother and family that saved him when he was six, his own morality and especially his Bonds he could no longer live without.

Glynda Goodwitch simply coughed into her fist and dismissed the class after assigning some readings to read for the next class. Suddenly a sharp pain went through his temples as he clasped the right side of his skull while simultaneously grabbing a stair rail for support.

" **Death of the human world, you are an abomination."** A rough guttural voice with a watery effect suddenly manifested in his mind… but it wasn't one he recognized. It had an intolerable metallic scrapping on concrete aftersound with each word he uttered.

The fact that Minato couldn't identify the voice indicated it wasn't a Persona at the very least _._ He instinctively knew the presence of his Personas even the ones he only got recently. _"You have no right to deny my existence when you hide your own identity, state your reasoning for contacting me or begone."_ Minato shot back mentally. Speaking out loud with other people around served no purpose and could possibly het the Fool locked up in a mental asylum.

" **You Wildcards are an utterly distasteful existence and will pay for making sport of killing my kin."**

" _How ironic despite being a supposed 'superior' being you still get managed to get butchered by my successors."_ Minato smirked allowing his cocky taunting thoughts to transfer to the unknown entity infuriating it.

" **Filth, the forest at midnight. Come ALONE Usurper."** It growled at him once again most likely due to his tone and threat. Honestly… do even the supernatural demand respect despite having none to give to others. Minato shrugged. He defeated plenty of Gods and Demons and this will be no different. Arrogance and condescension towards 'lower' beings despite the fact they rely on Humans Mortals for existence.

" _If nothing else then I'll be going now, lunch's waiting after all."_ Minato sighed. He was only half joking, food was his weakness. His appetite was second only next to his attendant Elizabeth. The Fool had kept Shinjiro's pasta recipe and it was absolutely divine.

* * *

Entering the rather large cafeteria, Minato found an empty table and walked towards it with his cart. Most students would normally a lunch bag made of paper or a school tray but Minato was not a regular student. His cart held a roasted chicken, 2 steaks medium rare (the taste of blood is delicious to the Fool due to his mother's preference as well as his status as the vessel of Death.), lamb chops, pasta, Salmon, canned Tuna, a whole pot of cooked rice, beans, various deserts like ice cream, cake, and frozen yogurt.

Once again, all eyes were on him but it wasn't due to him summoning an amalgamated god Persona or otherwise. The sheer amount of food was mindboggling to the students and staff on break. Their eyes widened to almost comical proportions and their jaws dropped to the floor. Thankfully there wasn't any flies around or a person would've gotten an unwanted snack.

Minato Arisato simply sat down and began eating, appreciating the quiet atmosphere in an area that usually would be filled with loud sounds. Though he supposed once they get used to his presence the ambiance would evaporate like the dew on the morning green grass.

Dink

Dink

Dink

The knife hitting the china plate was the only sounds made for the last 2 and a half minutes as Minato cut his steak and slowly ate it to savor the tender saucy meat. Finally, the messiah got thirsty but had forgotten to pack a beverage for the meal. How foolish and neglectful of him, he should have packed some fizzy flavored water and some soup like clam chowder soup. _"Damn hindsight."_ He supposed he would simply settle for some FruiTea that he kept in his internal armory, the problem is hoe to bring it out without anyone noticing.

Suddenly 8 teens or 2 full teams approached him with an utterly baffled look on their faces… well Nora simply looked more impressed than anything else and perhaps a look of rivalry. _"Bring it on Nora Valkyrie."_ Minato mentally challenged. He was already the Silver medal after being dethroned by Elizabeth and he had no intentions of becoming bronze.

" **Bronze is actually a good metal for making swords."** Achilles stated knowledgably. If the blue haired Wildcard was in the Sea of his Soul than he was almost completely sure that his Persona would be nodding to itself.

" **Most of them are of mediocre quality but I slew an artificial dragon with one; the sword of Alexander the Great, also known as the Sword of Kupriotes."** EMIYA commented. Minato would take the words of a man who shot out full sized swords like bullets and arrows. EMIYA was a rather interesting Persona, rather than being born of Man's mythology he is born from an ideal of humanity and everything born of man exist in the collective unconscious. He'd even got some rather interesting Personas from Remnant's collective unconscious too, and that opponent waiting for him would be a perfect target to test their abilities.

" **If you think that's impressive than let me remind you that I killed a real dragon and bathed in its very blood."** Siegfried added.

Fafnir simply hissed like a snake in the background. Obviously, he was still very sore about that event.

"… **I killed Gods and Demons with my fists."** A voice added casually.

" **Who the fuck was that?"** Achilles said vulgarly. Minato heard the sound of head scratching indicating confusion.

" **I killed Gods and Demons with my 3DS rip-off."** Another unknown voice stated not wanting to be to be outdone.

" **I Killed the supreme creator with a cellphone!"** A third unknown voice chimed.

"… **I devoured them all, such is the cursed fate of those who gain Atma."** A calm voice added.

That's strange Minato would normally know which Personas were speaking, did they slip into his soul without permission? Personas that have a developed a full will of their own are dangerous, just like Strega… or Shinjiro. Personas like Zeus or Thanatos who have their own will follow him out of either respect or loyalty but these unknowns on the other hand… we'll have to see.

"Earth to Minato Arisato!" Ruby Rose yelled jolting the Fool out of his mind.

"Huh?" Minato made a confused sound and jumped back slightly taken off-guard.

"Dafaqs Earth Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Xiao Long Language!" Weiss Schnee reprimanded. "Though… she has a point the saying is Remant to Person's name, not whatever this… Earth is."

"Oh, I dunno what Earth is it just slipped out." The other Silvered eyed individual replied nonchalantly.

"…Are you going to eat that?" Blake asked slightly drooling over the piece of Salmon.

Minato hesitated slightly but decided to take the Salmon plate of the cart and slide it over to the bow wearing girl. He wasn't going to finish before lunch ended and he'd rather not rush to eat a meal. Plus, the girl had a rather nice outfit too, perhaps he spent a bit too much time with Bebe in his previous life. "Here."

Her bow twitched slightly and her amber eyes lit up in a way that reminded him of his attendant Elizabeth.

*Crack*

 **I am thou, and thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana.**

That caused a chain reaction as the other 7 teens to look in a bit of envy. He casually took the plate of lambchops and shared with them. They were a bit hesitant at first like Weiss but Nora just dove right in and grabbed the honey coated treasure and devoured it. "Sooooooooo tasty." Nora squeeled.

Jaune was next but only because he lost his lunch for some reason… though it was probably due to Team CRDL again.

Eventually all of them ate what he had and gave various amount of praise.

"Damn Blue, how can you cook so damn well." The blonde bosom woman asked between bites.

"When you're an orphan and nobody cares enough to show concern over you… you learn rather quickly." Minato casually stated. "But a few years back, a friend taught me a bit before he passed away."

A sudden silence hit the area again and for once it bothered the Wildcard. He mentally cursed himself for killing the atmosphere. It turns out he'll always be slightly awkward in life no matter how much social interaction he had.

"Um… soo, do you eat this much regularly?" Pyrrha Nikos asked. "If so this doesn't seem very healthy."

Minato smiled lightly. "I appreciate the concern, but I fortunately or unfortunately to my wallet have a fast metabolism that rivals Goku."

"Who?"

Right separate world/dimension different shows on television.

"Doesn't matter, but I appreciate the company seeing meals are a bit more enjoyable when not alone." That got the ball rolling again as everyone wanted to move past that conversation beforehand.

Ruby simply waved it off. "Oh, you don't need to thank us. We're friends and friends do friendly things."

"Lunch's almost over so see ya later?" Yang asked. "Unless you're gonna 'Forget' again." She winked slightly as she ended her sentences.

"For the last time, I didn't forget on purpose. I got sidetracked by a personal project of mine." Minato sighed exasperated by the older sister's insistent teasing.

"Ohhh, is that so?" Yang drawled slightly.

He simply nodded.

"What kind of project?" Jaune aka Vomit boy asked. That title lasted too long but then again, he hadn't performed a feat important enough to change monikers.

"I'm interested as well." Weiss stated. She gave him a strange look before quickly looking to the side breaking eye contact.

"I was working on some experimental Dust recrystallization."

Her eyes widened to almost comical proportions. If she was taking a sip of her drink, Minato would be sure she would've done a spit take. Still he hadn't thought Weiss could make such an expression. It was cute since that confused expression was frozen on her face as she tried to comprehend what was spoken. Then she suddenly rebooted and came back to this reality as opposed to her internal mind.

"What!" The heiress exploded. He supposed it was only natural since her family are one of the leading experts on Dust and its research. Humanity and Faunus both despite discovering Dust near the beginning of their existence have not found out much about Dust besides how it reacts to certain stimuli like one's Aura and elements.

The look of interest was noted on Ruby and Pyrrha as they love fighting and weaponry respectively.

"As such, I found I way to fuse 2 elements together artificially making Dust like ice more affordable… hopefully." Secondary type Dust like Ice or Steam occur naturally when to veins of Dust meet each other fusing under the pressure underground but the natives of Remnant have been unable to replicate the conditions underneath the planet's crust.

Weiss had a certain look on her face almost calculating. He supposed it was only natural that the heiress of a company would want to see to the growth of her future company. Working under her wouldn't be so bad as his home world ceased to exist in the same way as prior to his sacrifice to become the Great Seal with Messiah. It had become a metaphorical Hell on Earth, Humans are an existence mired with contradiction and hypocrisy… it's only natural that they would eventually destroy each other almost entirely. Sure, pockets of them exist in ruined cities but as a species they're almost doomed and will never recover, almost like a second Dark age compared to the Roman Empire.

It almost made his sacrifice completely unnecessary and the only silver lining is that his friends managed to live a good life from what Elizabeth told him. A shame that he couldn't respond being a stone statue and all.

"Oh, can I get a discount from you Minato? Since we're totally buds and all." Ruby pleaded with her doing those puppy eyes. It was almost blinding with those Silver Eyes, he was almost tempted to try it himself but he doubted he could pull that off… he wasn't nearly as adorable as Ruby was.

"Sure, but I'm probably going to make something amazing you never seen before so keep your eyes and wallet out for that Rubes."

The stars in her eyes seemed physically impossible besides in those anime Junpei made him watch on his spare time.

Suddenly a ding like bell sound permeated through the air cutting the conversation short. "Well this is the real see you later Blue." Yang said lazily playing with her hair.

"It's fine, you guys go ahead. I need to put these dishes away and got another task to do."

* * *

After both teams left, Minato went back to his personal dorm and placed the dishes in the dish washer but there was a slight tug in his soul… originating from his Compendium to be more specific.

Slowly he knelt down to the floor in an almost ceremonial bow from a knight to his king and placed his right hand to his chest. Bright blue particles of light and glass crystalline like substance formed and danced around him like fireflies to an open camp fire flame.

The glass shards and light slowly one by one gathered into his palm condensing into singular object. At first it was rather vague and abstract but it starting to take form of a tome. The Compendium became physical and took on more earthly qualities with a paper bound pages, cards and a leather like bound. That was merely cosmetic as the book was harder than diamonds but also light as a feather to the owner.

Minato opened the tome and quickly flipped the pages until he found the right one near the middle. A few Tarot cards exited the page and floated before fading the images where he found himself staring at Elizabeth's face with an enigmatic smile.

His eyes widened in shock for a brief moment before a slight smile found its way in its face. "Its been awhile my attendant, well... former attendant now."

"Indeed, my dear guest. I would have contacted you sooner but finding this world again took a while. How is your quality of life? Does it hold the same amount of reason and significance?"

"Living is reason enough. But yes, I found a reason to go forward and while I'm am not a native to this reality… I feel somewhat responsible for the Nox's presence on Remnant." He replied.

"Nox as in the names the Romans gave to Nyx? How truly fitting, though its more than a wayward goddess." Elizabeth made a pondering face. "Remnant? Rather intriguing name for a world if I'm anyone to judge. Words hold power and surely the name is connected to the truth of this world. A remnant of what I wonder but I'm sure an exquisite guest as yourself can solve it, you have always impressed Igor and the master."

"The master? Oh you mean Philemon, but I had always assumed Philemon won't get involved directly or indirectly unless the true Nyarlathotep becomes active again."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Philemon's reason to get involved have always been for the progress of humanity. But to be honest I never would have imagined a Wildcard would gain the Crawling Chaos the rival of master Philemon and his polar counterpart as a Persona."

Minato nodded. "I would have never imagined it either but my powers have always been outside the realm of my own understanding after I gained the Universe arcana but didn't one guest had Nyarlathotep as one of his masks?"

"That was a rather unique circumstance seeing his connection to Nyarlathotep's pawn at the time as well as the fact a fragment of a fragment was collected for the creation of that particular Persona… much like that Zeus' loincloth incident and my rewards for other requests." Elizabeth giggled.

The fact that he had touched a god's underwear to obtain a new Persona was a bit of a sore subject seeing even Yu refused to and even laughed at him behind his back. But Minato Arisato was the one who gained power over the Olympian god king, his power was too good to pass up as Zeus is an expression of life which to a vessel of Death is irresistible.

"Speaking of our adventure in the labyrinth, please return this to Yu or Margaret if you have the time." Minato flipped the page until he found a certain darkened Japanese god of calamity.

"Are you sure that's wise Minato san? Magatsu Izanagi was rather powerful."

"He was certainly a valuable ally but he deserves to be with his true master not me, besides he already returned Thanatos and Orpheus Telos to me."

" **It was an honor fighting alongside you other Fool." Magatsu Izanagi stated arrogantly.**

"Very well, I would honor your request." Elizabeth said. "Speaking of Personas returning to their owners, there was a certain guest who was given your Personas as well as Yu Narukami, Sho Minazuki and a few others but Margaret, Theo and I sent our… feelings on the matter to that particular foolish Fool and he might have been staying in a clinic after that fiasco for a few weeks."

Minato sweat dropped slightly. "I… see?" He had a feeling they just started to beat him down in the middle of the street. While he was touched at their dedication to the guests even after the end of their journey, Avatar of Powers while intelligent… lacked common sense. But that's only natural if they spent their whole life looking out of a blue room, that can't he helped unless through a request.

"Here I shall be sending the defilement to your Compendium in a moment."

"While we wait for that I have a question I hope you can answer." Minato asked politely.

"Feel free to ask though I may choose not to answer." Elizabeth said.

"Why did you send me to this world and how did you make this body?" Minato knew that this couldn't be his original body seeing how long he has died by now.

"Well the answer to both of those questions are interconnected. While I had no world in particular I wanted to send you… this world was more than slightly convenient seeing how your counterpart of… Remnant was it was dying and a counterpart is a suitable host." She cleared her throat. "He desperately wanted to live and I offered him a choice, whether to pass on to the vast ocean of humanity or to become your base."

"I see but how did he die?"

"It mirrors your destiny to the best this world could offer, a car crash due to a some creatures of a foul darkness and he choose to buy some time for his sister. After he gave me his consent I used a method to convert his soul and body into pure energy and as well as some of your blood and the blood of Death that your friend Ryoji Mochizuki or perhaps you prefer to call him Pharos in a ritual to create an Avatar of Power. Those two blood samples made sure that your soul will have an easier time adjusting to the body instead of simply rejecting it."

Minato assumed Elizabeth meant the Creatures of Grimm and it surprised him that the world had such a cruel sense of humor. Not only did his counterpart go through an experience close to his own which he died in… a fate he would have shared too if Aigis didn't seal Death in him. He had a lot of respect for his counterpart now, he chose to fight a hopeless battle against the beast to buy time for his loved on while the Fool Minato Arisato became more like the beast to live onward.

Though despite his body is made in a vein similar to the method Elizabeth and her siblings are created, his physical strength was still far inferior compared to Yang and Nora. It was slightly ego damaging that he could be beaten down to the ground by them.

Elizabeth must had noticed the expression on his face and assured him. "He didn't quite die, in fact he's very much alive as a part of you. Surely you'd notice by now Personas don't exist in this world and just like whatever power this world has to offer doesn't exist in our world."

"I see and since I possess both that can only due to his influence."

"And looking at the new entries on your Compendium, some of these Personas are rather powerful and I had never laid my eyes on them before so you must have been connected to this world's collective unconscious as well."

Minato smiled. "Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection after all."

"Beautifully worded my dear guest, now that the connection is established if you ever need to speak with me feel free to do so." Upon that the call was ended.

"What's this Picaro business is about?" Minato almost felt like vomiting out of disgust. "I can see why Margaret and Elizabeth was furious over, Theo must have been strung along, poor Theodore." Minato pitied the beta male. "Though this Tsukiyomi Persona looks impressive." Maybe it was good to have an opponent waiting for him after all.

* * *

 **Important plot.**

 **1) Minato is a pseudo Avatar of Power (But still human like in physical power)**

 **2) Minato has the power of Aura and Semblance due to absorbing Remnant counterpart**

 **See you guys metaphorically speaking later next update which would be soon as school is over for me at least yay.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright new chap guys. I'm thinking of doing either a Code Geass time travel fic or a Date a live fic (Maybe a crossover or maybe not) but I'm not to sure because I'm not to date with all the material out there. I watched both R1 and R2 for Code Geass. I am planning to watch Akito the Exiled and read Oz the Reflection but I cant find an English translation for Oz the Reflection past volume 2 and 3. I find that rather important since I would rather diverge from the original story line without the use of too many OCs and I certainly don't wish to rehash the same events in the canon of the show.**

 **Also regarding Minato's status as an Avatar of Power well Avatar of Death in his case, don't worry too terribly much since his body is still nowhere near to Elizabeth's or her siblings power and durability. This is due to the materials used in its creation and the fact that its a body created by Elizabeth and not Igor or Philemon. More similar to a certain character (I won't mention the name in fear of spoilers despite the fact that this is the internet) in terms of power in the case of the body is concerned. I would still that Minato would still stomp Elizabeth (Despite her gaining her WildCard and on her journey) should he get serious considering he defeated her one on one before he acquired the Universe Arcana or World if you consider Persona Q.**

 **Also the reason for Minato's ability has been unveiled. In case you missed it last chapter, basically like explained earlier Minato is an Avatar of Power made from the body of his Remnant counterpart after it was converted to pure energy along with his Remnant counterparts soul. Once Minato's soul entered the body, the Universe Arcana made sure that the body was more compatible with Minato due to the fact that Earth humans and Remnant humans are simply slightly different even considering the Arena games and other SMT feats.**

 **He's kinda like fused with his counterpart maybe fused is like the wrong word considering in Persona and Dragon Ball terminology. I guess assimilated is the better word considering Minato is the far more dominant personality (Disregarding the Old Kai of course). I guess in a layman's terms he's a hybrid soul possessing the traits of both versions of humanity despite the fact that he could be considered a higher level of being even without the Avatar of Death status once he ascended to a Messiah (Who are more divine like more godlike than ordinary humans)**

 **I don't own anything. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus.**

It was almost Midnight and Minato was focused, excited, and cautious for this is possibly the first credible threat since he had arrived at Remnant. Coincidentally this was where he fought the artificial Shadow and this will be the place he would fight a real shadow as well. He was slowly and casually walking in the Emerald forest avoiding stepping on twigs or make any sort of noise to lower the chances of attracting the Creatures of Grimm.

He even equipped a very calm gentle Persona like one of the Greek Virgin goddesses Hestia the Eldest of the Olympians. The fact she exudes this non-aggressive aura (regular terminology) really lowers any Grimm encounters but is more than powerful enough to easily massacre any opposition. He hadn't used her for a while due to a certain Blue haired rabbit Faunus incident but finally she got over it and was willing to lend a helping hand again. He didn't want to force any Personas to objectify them, despite being born from his powers and mind they are still deeply entangled with their myths and legends. It wasn't his fault that he and the girl was both drunk, and it was a situation that was mutually settled. Vermillion was mad at him since it was a family event but they weren't exactly dating or even that close at that point in time. Speaking of Vermillion, he hadn't even bothered seeing her and Copper for weeks after being enrolled into Beacon academy. He really should visit them after the end of the first semester.

His heart started beating a million times a second as he drew nearer to the area with dark dense energy. The sky became more crimson red at every step forward and the stench of irony blood grew stronger with every breathe. Turning back once, Minato saw the sky at a regular color at Midnight but when he turned around again, it was a mini Dark Hour that covered a very small radius perhaps like a mile all around spherical circumference. The second he entered this Dark Zone, the oxygen levels lowered drastically and the atmosphere became much heavier and saturated with negative energy. Normally that would attract the Grimm but even they seemed to stick clear of it wanting nothing more than to stay away. With older Grimm, it was understandable seeing despite being soulless, had grown some form of intelligence. But even the younger variations seem very frightened despite being attracted to negative energy.

The Fool took deep slow breathes to calm his nerves and quell the roided out butterflies in his stomach. But his nervousness refused to be quelled mostly due to the slight murderous intent screaming at him for the shed of blood his blood. He was a Death at his own right and because of this, Minato is very similar to such negative emotions permeating through the very air, soil, and reality. Suddenly as fast as lightning, a gunshot was heard and a projectile of pure energy shining a light purple and gold was launched at direction. The savior widened his eyes at almost comical levels and instinctively sidestepped to the right. Unfortunately, the teen was not fast enough to avoid getting hit as the side of his hip was grazed spilling a dark crimson liquid dropping and staining the very ground of his life essence.

"Hestia please, I need your power." Minato mumbled as he pressed his right hand against the wound and using his left to press the Evoker to his temple. Blue glass like crystals formed and as a result, a beautiful woman in a pure pristine white toga started to manifest. Jet-black hair flowing freely in the wind enhances her natural allure which is already far beyond any mortal life, Blue sapphire eyes which possesses a fire like effect surrounding the cornea giving an inhuman almost bone chilling fear to those of lower divine standing. In fact, in terms of pure stats Hestia beats Zeus and all other Olympians.

" **Ara Ara, Let your Onee Sama make you feel all better."** Hestia whispered into his ear seductively. Her hot breath was felt on his ear and neck making him feel slightly self-conscious. Persona or not Minato was still a man at the end of the day, if it was Succubus he wouldn't have blinked but his self-proclaimed older sister figure was a different matter.

"Salvation." Minato intoned. A whitish glow with a rainbow-like outline surrounded his frame, and his wounded closed up completely in less than a second.

" **So, the Death of the Human world truly showed up."** A deep demonic guttural voice calmly said as if commenting on the weather. **"You're not a coward at the very least."**

"Show yourself. Now." The blue haired teen demanded tightening his grip on his Evoker. While he no longer relied on it anymore, it did still comforted him a bit. It was a memento he absolutely refused to let go of. This little gun replica affirmed where he came from and what type of person fate allowed him to become.

" **How rude, but it is also rude of me to hide my face in the shadows while you're in the open."** A distinct sound of 2 gun hammers being pressed and chain links moving gotten a little grin on his face. Now that comment on Wildcards hunting his kin down made much more sense. Brown blood stained and tattered rags sprang into view as it was illuminated by the neon green moonlight. Chains wrapped in an X-shape crisscrossed around the torso tarnished gold in color. The chains showed its age as its shade of gold was far less vibrant, noticeable damage was shown on each link, whether it be a slight scuff or large V-shaped gaps almost as if someone took a saw and started grinding away at it for ten minutes. Finally, an equally blood-stained sack covered the head with the exception of one gold eye which was the usual color for Shadows.

If it wasn't obvious by now, the Reaper itself was on the battlefield wishing for a fight with him the first Fool to ever be a Guest in the Velvet Room in recent years. Though there was a slight difference of this particular Reaper than others, it was slightly larger, had even larger revolvers in each hand despite it being already ridiculously unwieldy beforehand.

"Hestia, Maragidyne."

With a flick of her dainty left-hand pillars of scorching fire that reached the heavens converged and came scratching down on the Reaper easily engulfing it causing it to scream in rage and pure agony. It had grossly underestimated the Fool and now was paying the price for even thinking it stood a chance.

" **Y-you, …Impressive for a mere mortal."** The Reaper breathed heavily as the sphere of swirling flames dissipated showing decent amount of burn marks despite how powerful a Shadow it was. **"But you're still a mere mortal at the end of the day… I don't see what She sees in you the so called 'Prince'."**

That remark gotten Minato's attention as he dismissed Hestia. "Prince?"

" **You thought that man Shuji Ikutsuki was simply insane and dismissed his belief in the Prophecy of the Fall. But there were some truths to it, the Prince who contacts Nyx and becomes the king of the new world was that truth."** The Reaper lowered it revolver. **"But little did Ikutsuki and Kouetsu Kirijo know, the Prince was already decided. It was predestined since ancient times when you Humans were nothing than apes playing with stone."**

Minato took a shaky breath. "…You mean I am the king of the new world? So, my family's death was also predestined is that what you choose to tell me?"

" **The Fall has always been predestined even before civilization or the birth of gods and demons. Getting emotional won't change that nor the fact that you are but a mere puppet. Did you think that your soul can handle the burden of the Universe or being vastly compatible with Death a coincidence?"** The Shadow replied ignoring the rising agitation of the messiah. **"Your soul was so vastly superior that it was pretty clear you were created to reach out to Nyx and to be the one able to withstand her wave like psyche. But I stand before you to see if you are worthy to be King, Nox told me not to kill you but she didn't say anything with testing you."** The Reaper upon that started to point his revolvers at Minato.

Minato made a slash with his sword while drawing out of the sheathe cleaving the energy bullet in two and started a full speed sprint towards the Reaper in one action. The teen was forced to sidestep to the side every few seconds as a hail of almighty energy kept raining on him in a distance. Two could play that game as Minato finally began to pour as much energy into his blade causing a black energy to build up around it. This caused the Reaper to stop firing not because of shock but anticipation. The teen was a human deemed worthy with contact with the divine, if he was any other Wildcard then the Reaper would have simply killed him and be done with it. It couldn't kill Minato Arisato without angering Nox and she by nature is far beyond it in potential and power.

The Wildcard sheathed his sword once more and angled the weapon slightly to draw out more power in the slash. His feet widened to take a firmer stance that had more stability in case the energy could knock him off balance, seeing this is the first time he poured energy passed what he considered safe. A thick dark miasma started billowing out of the sheathe as the weapon came close to overcharging.

The black energy as it exited the sheathe as almost smoke like hissed and roared like a demonic cross between a beast and a overly customized motorcycle that would have frighten a civilian. The Wildcard was sure that the sword could handle this amount of pressure considering the materials used in its creation as opposed to the sword Crimson Vermillion. That German styled sword was amazing in all aspects but the materials used were but regular mortal materials anyone can find regardless of the craftsmanship. Though in its defense and in his friend Vermillion's defense the blade was more than capable of withstanding a physical skill like Primal Force being channeled into it despite it breaking after using it for a weapon fusion.

Minato took a deep breath and launched a black crescent with a red hexagon texture reminiscent of a tortoise shell and it cleaved through multiple trees proving to be nigh unstoppable. The Reaper easily dodged to the side with a wind spell propelling him to the side but it wasn't enough not to a Persona User which can be almost considered a 2 on 1 battle. Blue mist formed above the teen as he shot himself on the temple bringing out an aspect of death itself on the battlefield. A demonic eerie roar tore the silence of the Dark Zone as the Greek God of Death Thanatos erupted from the blue mist and launched itself on to the Reaper at an unbelievable speed using his coffins as a make shift engine accelerating him to almost to the point of invisibility to the naked eye . The ghastly blue flames of death were being used a propellant, whether that could be considered insulting or ingenious was left to the eyes of the beholder.

The Reaper tried to frantically out maneuver the God of Death with well aimed wind spells to accelerate itself as well as push and distract Thanatos but the sheer tenacity and speed of Thanatos was too unnerving for the other death that it sprang into action his oversized white gloved hand grabbed the revolver wielding Shadow by the neck. Thanatos began to squeeze with as much strength as the being had even denying the Shadow the ability to scream. The Reaper made choking sounds as it desperately tried to free itself but to no avail, Thanatos proved to be too powerful an existence that could shrugged off. Black thick ichor began to spill from the Reaper's neck as it's flesh began to give way to the pressure being exerted by Thanatos' grip. The Persona dropped the Shadow to the floor cracking it from the force exerted but still refused to ease the grip until the enemy of his master perished. In one last attempt of strength, the Shadow jammed his gun right below the chin portion of Thanatos' helm and shot a bullet that pierced and shattered the Persona into blue crystal fragments.

" **Krkkk… ha, you lowly Human, Damn you! And Damn the Wildcard that blasted Philemon grants you."** The revolver wielding entity breathed heavily as its neck still continued to poor out Ichor like a waterfall and frothed black bubbly foam from its mouth covered by the sac. Immediately a shot exited the barrel of the pistol too fast to properly track hitting Minato square in the chest. The shot was charged with enough spiritual power to knock the Fool off his feet and snapped a few trees as his body practically flew like a cannon ball from the excess pressure crashing against a tree easily snapping it in half.

Covered in dust (regular terminology) and dirt, Minato grunted in pain but thankful that it wasn't an almighty attack like earlier. He had already been shot by one and it pierced through his aura like thin tinfoil earlier. The Reaper shivered in rage, judging from the way its shoulders tense and revolvers swaying slightly. He didn't expect a mere mortal to be capable of putting up a fight and even casually overpower him. He didn't want to believe that Personas mere copies of gods could ever rival a genuine one like himself.

Green vortexes were swirling at the tips of his Revolvers as he once again propelled himself towards the downed Messiah. This mortal had disrespected the divine with his continued defiance, he killed many of his kin with his demonic blue flames (Armageddon) incinerating them to ashes in but a single instant. The Messiah's successors also followed his footsteps, continuing the tradition of massacring the Reapers for training and materials for equipment. The only crime his children had ever committed was following natural providence granted them by the universe. Nox and the True Reaper knew these hairless apes would never accept beings higher than them and goes against the natural order of the universe, but what it couldn't understand was why she even bothered trying to use the first Wildcard at all.

Just as he was but a mere few feet away from the Vessel of Death and was about to pistol whip him to knock him out for capture, Minato shifted his weapon into a gun and showered the Reaper in lead giving it a taste of its own medicine. Another flash of blue mist surrounded the teen as another Persona manifested above him. A golden man with blue accents appeared to be made out of metal and a ball of flared up blue fire for an eyepatch. The white spear was held lazily in one hand and had a thunder bolt like appearance with lines and runes going in multiple but straight directions as a design. The shaft was a modest brown but had to weight like balance near the end of the pole-arm and near the spear head to give it some heft. His head had wing like attachments as ears ending slightly before his chin. His entire body was chiseled and engraved for design, his chest was carved with bulging muscles, his head and shoulders given a strange circular curved design looking very aged contrasting with rest of the pristine golden bronze. He was completed with a blue cape flowing freely, a raven, and a belt with a glowing blue orb with particles moving around.

 **I am thou, thou art I**

 **I am the One-eyed deity Odin**

 **The almighty All-Father of the Norse**

 **I shall be your spear, Let us enter Valhalla together**

"Odin not now! Gungnir!" Minato practically growled annoyed at the god's desire to announce his presence grandly and proudly. Neither Thanatos nor Hestia announced their presence and simply acted..

Odin's spear was jabbed into the only eye of the Shadow going through its skull as the tip could be seen through the back of the burlap sack which was slowly staining black. It screamed in pain and agony, the distorted shriek easily broke the distilled the silence of the Dark Zone. At this distance the Shadow was too close in range to use its own weapons beside slamming them against the side of the chief god of Norse mythology. That act was tantamount to nothing as the guns just slide off the metallic body of Odin with an audible clank which resembled a crowbar hitting a fire hydrant.

Odin ripped his long pole-arm from his opponents eye socket and punctured its torso with twice the force used causing the body to jerk resembling a marionette with tangled strings.

Odin had gone through a tremendous change in appearance and power after Minato had acquired the Universe Arcana. He previously resembled a half-naked man with a cape but now he seemed much more majestic and noble befitting his position as the chief god.

"I cannot allow the Fall to come true, especially not here." Minato stated with his Evoker started moving to his temple.

" **What Foolishness! You of all people should be honored! The King of the new world shall be you and you alone. The new world shall be under your image. The world based on your design, yours and hers."** The Reaper roared into Minato's mind due to the damaged done to his torso and throat due to Thanatos and Odin.

"The Fall is a prophecy of Earth and its people not Remnant, Their lives should not be judged on your self-proclaimed entitlement." Minato replied giving a disgusted glare despite the Reaper not being able to see it. Perhaps the fact that it can pick up on his murderous intent is enough. "All life has evolved and advanced over millennia, to erase all that progress for an individual's view of the world is ridiculous. I have rejected those ideology before multiple times before and my stance on this have only grown more antagonistic since then."

" **They should be erased from this reality and the next, Humans are imperfect existences whose vague morality and self-contradiction makes them weak. You are a perfect example for this philosophy."**

"…Oh? Is that right?" Minato asked not liking that knowing tone his opponent made.

" **I could tell… that you're not even a human anymore, whether it's referring to that body of yours or your soul. You don't even remotely resemble what you chose to represent and protect. Nor do you belong in this world, you who should have perished long before."**

"…Perhaps you're right but this is what I have chosen to do out of my own will, This world I now chose to reside in… I will never feel I belong… No matter what I do and no matter who I save." Minato admitted pouring out the emotion he kept bottled over two years. "But this is what hand destiny has given me so for that reason alone…I-I Will stay true to what I fought and died for."

Odin twisted his spear sensing his lord's growing torment and self-doubt. This elicited a pained demonic roar of agony from the Reaper but it didn't stop projecting its thoughts to the Fool. If anything, that furthered motivated the revolver wielding entity into provoking the messiah. It realized it had no chance of defeating the blue haired teen on an even leveled ground fight which damaged his pride beyond comprehension but survival trumped any other influences and reasons. Pride can be healed and temper but losing a life can't, it can simply lick his wounds and continue onward.

" **What hypocrisy, you who caused the most pain to your supposed friends and loved ones. Now you stand before me to affirm your self-righteous justice and morality when you selfishly ripped the reason of living away from the countless others you interacted with. Your sacrifice that eventually was tantamount to nothing and saved no one."**

"…" Minato didn't say anything but his hand wielding the Evoker was trembling slightly.

" **Your world's Humanity destroyed itself and Remnant's pathetic monkeys will be no exception."**

"Regardless, I will continue to reject the world you envision." Minato steeled himself and pressed the trigger of the Evoker and summoned the God of Death once again standing alongside Odin to end the enemy of their master.

"Perish. Odin Death bound. Thanatos Vorpal Blade."

Odin ripped the spear from the torso ignoring the pained screams of the Shadow and crossed the spear tip with Thanatos' one handed sword. The very air distorted with cracks and orb like particles glowing and dancing around. Slashes of light and darkness caged the Reaper dismembered it with a single slash in each area. The arms, legs. And head were all severed in an instant while the torso was heavily bleeding and mutilated beyond words could describe. The chunks of Shadow flesh hit the ground with a meaty slap and melted in a puddle of ichor.

"If you didn't mercilessly target my self-doubts then, perhaps I would have easily made you one of my Personas but now..." Minato unsheathed his white Dao and shifted both blades into its feathery over-edge form and aligned them opposite each other where the edges are parallel. The feathery jagged sided linked up and fitted into each other like a jig saw puzzle filling up the gaps and chinks. In the over edge form, each blade resembled black and white wings from a pure and fallen angel respectively The blades also loses most of its Asian influence and became more in line with a 2 handed broad sword aside from the jagged edge. The blade was around twice as long and almost three times as thick but the reason for that was so when they linked up and curved, it would become one of Death's iconic weapon of choice. Originally a farmer's tool for cutting wheat and a symbol of reaping.

A scythe.

The white dao on the bottom and the black blade on top creating the crescent giving a beautiful contrast, but the shape and aesthetic of the blade was also brutal looking. Where the feathery edges lock up, it resembles the jaws of a shark clenched together simply waiting to strike. The red hexagons glowed crimson ominously, while the cloudy white edge caught all the moonlight available looked so sharp that it would decapitate the opponent's head in a single slash. The big difference from most scythes and this one was both sides of the were sharpened as opposed to the usual single edged scythes, and the fact that there was a smaller blade curving upward running opposite to the blade and that gives an almost bayonet or spear tip like look and allows jabs and thrusts attacks that slashing pole arms can't perform. Of course it would never quite be able to rival a specialized piercing pole arm but the ability to do so is welcomed.

But no pole arm is a pole arm without the handle, Minato grabbed the 2 sheathes and linked them up together after they straightened slightly. He jammed them into the slot where the 2 pistols would meet and the locked them in place easily.

He walked up slowly to the severed head of the Reaper raising the scythe in both hands.

 **"Wait! Let's negotiate! Please!"** The Reaper Pleaded pathetically with its golden eye slowly dimming as its life slowly left him, ichor dripping out of its eyes looking like otherworldly bloody tears.

"I am the original Fool, the new type Wildcard that set the standard for all the others, I am the Messiah of this world and the next and most importantly." Minato paused slightly **"I am the Avatar of Death... Your own personal death."** Minato's steelish icy silver eyes turned a molten gold that burned with an intensity Shadows can't produce.

Before the Shadow could plead further, Minato channeled the power of Pale Rider into the fore front of his mind while still maintaining Odin and Thanatos in the material world. He had no experience with the scythe as a weapon but Pale Rider has, he was offered the Naginata as a personal weapon of choice by SEES but he deemed it to feminine at the time. The teen casually twirled and swung the weapon in an artful ceremonial manner cutting into the ground as the blade carved through with absolute ease without being slowed down from friction. Minato stabbed into the already damaged eye of the Reaper, going through the brain and out of the skull and bur lack sack cleanly ending the life of the Reaper. Black ooze and other more chunky organic parts dripped out of the head as he casually tossed it aside with a slight powered swing of the scythe going the same direction of the curved tip of the blade.

Minato sheathed his swords and his Evoker and turned around to gaze the shattered moon. The Dark Zone was already vanishing, which was to be expected since Shadows alter time and space with its innate abilities. All Shadows had this ability on matter how strong or weak, but that lies the problem. The Dark Zone was absolutely tiny in comparison to the Dark Hour since the Reaper was but one Shadow and its abilities are limited… however. The Dark Hour could potentially manifest in Remnant if Nox brought enough Shadows over.

Thanatos let loose a slight growl and Odin tightened his grip on his Spear Gungnir sensing the Persona User's thoughts.

"At the very least, the moon is beautiful as always… no matter the world I stand on." Minato said still moon gazing, his eyes never left the shattered moon and won't for the next hour or two.

* * *

 **Don't worry Minato won't use the scythe too terribly much, just really wanted to since he is the Vessel of Death and death in typically depicted with a scythe. Though there will be a chapter one day with Ruby going crazy but cutely over it. Also he won't be hiding his Personas that much unlike in other fics but he'll limit their powers when used though. I almost forgot that he could summoned Grimm due to his Semblance way back in the beginning of the fic but that got over shadowed but Nihil fusion and Personas that it kinda faded into the back ground.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is kinda just a little filler chapter with peoples (Nox, Roman, Ozpin, and Ruby) opinion and thoughts on Minato. There was supposed to be a scene with the main cast testing out the Dust/Gem hybrid rounds but I decided to save that for the next chapter. I felt that action should be spread out after all the Reaper fight just happened.**

 **Also if it isn't obvious by now Steelish Silver Minato was conceptualized as a parallel to RWBY protagonist Ruby. With the silver eyes, scythe (Though mostly for the death motif I given him) and a similar sense of justice. But Minato is arguably much darker in mindset while as of the current Ruby who is naive. It might cause some friction between the two but haven't decided how to progress on that without forcing it. Fortunately that won't come for a long time to come seeing there's really nothing that will bring that side of Minato to the surface prior to volume 3.**

 **Would it be out of character for him to kill someone? I get that Wildcards are all about the friendship powers for the most part but that's not gonna cut it in Remnant for much longer. I mean he wasn't fazed when Strega jumped off the Moonlight bridge or when they died for real. I figured by the end part of his journey Minato and SEES accepted death and unlucky events happen but they need to suck it up and deal with it. He's not gonna kill scrubs like Roman that are meh and totally nonredeemable but there are bound to a few that are complete scum more so than the red headed thief.**

 **Also in the mini arc I am currently planning, I'm using some OCs but they aren't just throw aways nor villains nonetheless I saw fit to inform you guys seeing OCs are kinda of a mixed opinion in fanfic but that usually comes from the fact that OCs are usually made one dimensional, too edgy or ridiculously overed powered which Minato is but its justified seeing all the shit he's been through. Losing his parents, used as a seal for Death and later Nyx and Erebus. In this point in time all of SEES have died from old age seeing how much time has passed since the Great Seal.**

 **Also before people point it out I based the Ozpin scene on the fanfic Heroes, Dreams, and Destiny by Lord of Penguins. I was planning to write an Ozpin analysis on Minato's power for a while now but his blew my thought out of the water and kinda was better than mine in many regards seeing it wouldn't have nearly been as informative. The whole Aura scene was always my intention but I would have never thought of using the color of it to identify Aura signatures. My headcanon was that since Minato housed Death that kinda improved his soul. It's heavily implied that Death was the reason he could do fusion spells so is it really that far out there that i consider his soul worth a bit more? That and he technically absorbed his Remnant counterpart into himself so his potential went up because of that.**

 **I don't own anything. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus**

* * *

Nox was having a rather nice night sitting on a large sturdy branch of a tree in the Emerald forest. The cool wind blew her silky jet-black hair that was so perfect no mortal life can ever possess. She didn't like using a form reflecting a flawed life such as humanity, no matter the inherent differences between Earth and Remnant, they shared the same weakness. Their hearts and souls that constantly contradict each other and the planet's own will. Her seafoam greenish blue eye glowed eerily in rage and disgust, souring her good mood but the goddess decided to focus on the good parts of tonight. Not only did she manage to summon a true genuine Shadow from the world she and the Fool Minato came from, she also managed to find out the certain quality and compatibility of his body as well which was hidden until now due to the lack of a powerful opponent to push the Messiah into releasing the innate nature from it.

The fragment of Nyx had purposely set up the situation where the Fool's Remnant counterpart would die due to the hands of the Grimm by using her own Shadow based abilities to attract them there with the influx of negative human emotions that those beasts were so attracted to.

The creatures of Grimm were not her creations but they served their purpose well enough. The female also made sure that attendant from that blue room would also enter this world by tampering with that book she always carried. The allure of another version of the Messiah was too sweet to pass up as expected but Nox never would have imagined the attendant would create a new body from the counterpart's very being nor the fact that the attendant would use blood from Nyx's Harbinger Death and the Messiah's original body's blood as well.

That indicated that the attendant had more or less the same plans as herself had but perhaps even more thought out. Not that the goddess was complaining, if anything that idea of making the body more compatible was ingenious and even helped Nox with her own agenda.

She glared at her hand venomously watching it suddenly flicker in and out of existence almost like a static glitch, not surprising her at the least. Her days were numbered and she needed to act fast. Nox had mixed feelings for the blue haired boy seeing she wouldn't exist without him, she was but a mere fragment of the true Star Eater Nyx. She was born by the confrontation of the vessel of the Harbinger and Nyx, calling it a battle was a bit much but from that confrontation Minato became strong enough to damage the Star Eater which was previously thought impossible.

He was the first existence from the multiple countless worlds and planets to be capable of harming Nyx and each fragment he carved out was the catalyst for the birth of new worlds in other realities. The clashing of the Universe Arcana and the Night Queen ripped opened holes to new dimensions and each fragment like herself became a miniature Star Eater of those new dimensions carrying the same role of the original except herself. Remnant was already developing with or without her assistance, it was assumed that Nyx was only capable of death and destruction but she was a neutral entity.

The Night Mother had the power to end many universes and perhaps the entire multiverse if enough races worshipped her but she didn't. Her role given to her by creation was the maintaining of the Universe to make sure that life doesn't sprout out in too many worlds and make sure some worlds to be destroyed either newly born life like Earth's single cell organisms or life that existed too long in the grand scheme of things.

In extremely rare cases perhaps even create new life though Earth's life that evolved under the Star Eater's influence was a mistake in every sense of the word, but even then, Nyx didn't act on their destruction until Erebus their collective desire for the end reached her… calling out to her.

Nox was the only one who failed to do her duty given by existence as opposed to her 'mother' and 'sisters'. Sooner or later the Universe would reject her existence entirely and that would cause to cease to exist. She would not feel anything ever again, unlike humans she would experience nothing, feel nothing and ultimately be nothing but a statistical existence. In all honesty, that made the goddess feel a bit anxious almost afraid.

She immediately scoffed at that motion, fear was for those primitive life forms not a concept like her. The attendant did her an amazing favor by using the Harbinger Death's blood in the creation of the new body seeing it made him (Minato) and Nox far more compatible than previously expected.

Not just any human could help her in this situation, that's why she needed Minato Arisato the one who housed the fragment of the Harbinger Death in his soul and even acquired some of its power and taint making him the only one that has a chance of compatibility with her. That compatibility was all but assured now when both body and soul was more like Death. That Universe Arcana was perhaps her last lifeline now, the power that defies logic and reality. It could be considered ironic or fitting that the very power that caused her existence as an individual would be the power that could save her.

Suddenly the goddess felt the Shadow she brought over disappear. That was a bit of a setback but nothing major seeing how much Minato Arisato used his Personas during the battle. Nox herself lacked the power to open rifts between dimensions without feedback at her current state of being but when excess power leeches off of another powerful entity it completes most of the manual work seeing his connection to their home dimension.

He was fundamentally still connected to that collective unconscious whether it be a testament to his bonds with those lowly monkeys or his fate of becoming a seal. The goddess wasn't too upset that her minion had perished seeing how arrogant it was at even proclaiming to be death but all in all with the many rifts she could now open, one for each Persona summoning, she could work with that. And her ability to create artificial Shadows alongside the art of fusion, Nox was sure that she could at least push the Messiah's abilities bar the Universe or World Arcana a bit.

Opening the palm of her hand, motes of blue wisps of energy condensing into a single form. She ignored the slight pain reminiscent of a human heartburn traveling through her body. After a flash of light, the object that was created was something that resembled a mirror but the more she gazed into it, the more the difference was shown.

Suddenly ripple like distortions appeared on the luminous reflective surface until it showed a certain area with the blue haired Wildcard staring at the shattered moon of Remnant almost utterly enchanted by it. How sentimental, the Messiah was one that continuously looked back at the past despite moving towards the future. "Still infatuated with mother, are you?"

The moon was simply where Nyx rested as her 'physical' body healed after colliding with Earth but billions of years of that healing process merged the celestial bodies together making the 2 inseparable. The goddess was almost flattered that the Harbinger's influence on the psyche of the Messiah was this great of an extent, despite challenging Nyx, despite fearing and holding a grudge against her, Minato completely hated the Star Eater. "Still, he has the right idea. What a beautiful night." She too turned her gaze at the moon and shared in the silence that offered sweet nothings.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was growing rather impatient, not that patience was ever his strong suit but still. Neo his accomplice was taking her sweet ass time breaking him out of prison. It had been over 2 months now since that red hooded girl and that blue haired teen knocked him out and foiled his plans. Technically it was Cinder's plan but he never said no to free Lien. He and Neo absolutely hated Cinder but they couldn't exactly say no to the woman unless they wished to be burnt to ashes by her freaky deeky magic bs.

Seriously if the man didn't get his favorite cigars soon, he'll murder someone. Once he got out of here, the first thing he'll do after finding a location Cinder Fall can't track is getting his revenge on those 2 silver eyed punks.

Normally Roman was the bigger man and simply let things go but he felt something of a grudge against those hero wannabe teens. Something about the innocence and naivete of the red hooded girl bothered him, he wanted to be there when her ideals and beliefs crumble and fall between the gaps of her fingers.

He wanted to be there when her dreams to weighty for a mere girl to handle, Roman had a feeling Neo would be more than willing to play the Big Bad Wolf for the Little Red when the time comes. The blue guy on the other hand actually angered him, not only did he knock him out against the hard counter, he gave a rather unique feeling. It was similar to the Huntsman who lost everything, their team, their family, their reason but to a lesser degree.

The blue haired teen from his expression and eyes indicated that he did knew how the world worked, he did in fact knew ideals alone can't achieve anything, and the path he walks on will bring nothing but pain to himself but he walked it anyway. That pissed him off more than Little Red or Cinder Fall combined, Roman once walked a similar path once.

The one that helped his comrades whenever possible, the one that valued others before himself. That path was infuriating looking back but during it he couldn't deny the fulfillment he felt knowing that he was needed, that he was helpful. But everything good came crashing down when he realized how fake everyone was, every single one of them wore a god damn mask that hid their true nature under the guise of a benevolent face. They USED him and never cared for him one bit. Only through money, power, and influence would this world run in your favor.

The ginger sat backed down on the sorry excuse of a bed and closed his eyes. Forget about Red and Blue now and focus on escaping this prison and… Cinder Fall. Despite how powerful that woman was, she wasn't omniscient at least he hoped not. All he had to do is either work with her until the moment to grab their shit and leave arrives or straight up kill the bitch when her guards down or in a vulnerable position. The first one was much more feasible considering how careful that woman was but she was only human so the second was something he wished to do. Maybe blow her brains out with his favored cane Melodic Cudgel or even let Neo take her time with the bitch.

Neo was rather colorful and artistic with her playthings. Speaking of his cane, Roman had no idea where it went. It could have been confiscated by the police or perhaps taken by some thugs who wanted something cool to show off. While he didn't personally build or even designed the cane, Roman had a somewhat of an built attachment to the weapon since it went well with his outfit and gave a sense of sophistry when he walked.

Speaking of weapons, the ones Blue had was rather terrifying, scratch that truly terrifying. The lightning sword-lance can even give off a pressure that even Cinder would feel threatened by. The pressure was almost a physical sensation from how his mind had perceived it, it also felt… alive in some regard. Roman Torchwick might have imagined it but the weapon when he laid eyes on it, the weapon seemed to grow agitated as if it was disgusted that a mere human would dare challenge him. The ginger for brief instant felt like he was in the presence of a higher being a king, a god… a god king.

He wasn't religious by any means seeing he adamantly refused to believe in anything higher than himself but with Cinder in the picture, Roman wasn't so sure anymore. If such powers truly do exist well, he doubted his afterlife would be a good one.

If things go well with escaping from prison and Cinder, then Red and Blue were next but something about Blue scared him even more so than the weapon he wielded. He wasn't sure what it was but Roman Torchwick was one who followed his instincts.

The very same instinct that got him out of his shit situation in the first place and made him a very very rich man, they never led him astray and he doubted they ever will. It was like the first time he ever met Cinder Fall, they screamed at him to watch his tongue and that she wasn't to be trifled with. Maybe imagined and fantasized in a day dream with a bottle of 90% vodka perhaps but not trifled with. Still even inside his mind, it kept repeating that those two (Minato and Cinder) would end up ruining him completely but his more rational side told him that despite their impressive powers, they too were only human in the end. Humans make mistakes eventually, almost every Huntsman were superior to him in almost every aspect but he always… always ends upon top.

He smiled at that.

* * *

Ozpin was looking at some of the documents his assistant Glynda and his subordinates Professor Port, Professor Peach and Dr. Oobleck sent him. While he would have preferred if she consulted him directly before Oobleck but he understood considering how bizarre the information was, it was more of the Doctor's expertise. While he taught history, in the sidelines out of public eyes Oobleck and Port to an extent is obsessed in abilities of Humanity and to give any edge to them over the creature of Grimm.

The headmaster knew that he told Glynda to analyze Minato's Aura signature during his matches but this went far surpassed his expectations. The headmaster expected that the blue haired teen to have a larger amount of Aura than most considering he gave off the presence of both magic and the trait of the Silver Eyed Warriors of legend, but it was almost 2 and a half times the amount of the average.

The closest Aura levels within the Beacon data base was his fellow first year students Ruby Rose which was also another inheritor of the Silver eyes and the Mistral champion Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune Arc was a close third but he had yet to develop any sort of skill to match his true potential. If he was average then Ozpin would have simply kicked him off Beacon entirely and informed his relatives.

According to the Aura reader and confirmed by Glynda and the others, Minato Arisato had 3 Aura signatures in his body. He wasn't as surprised as the rest of the staff considering his own ability to transfer his consciousness over to other individuals as a last resort and Atlas' research into souls that was recently prioritized due to the Fall Maiden Amber's condition. While the experiment with other test subjects were successful, the complication and the unnatural soul transference was too unstable and unpredictable to use on their maiden with absolute certainty.

2 of the Aura signatures were fused together and the other singular one was perhaps its own separate source. The primary pale blue was probably the Aura color closest to Minato Arisato himself, and the black Aura while intertwined with the blue Aura seemed almost unnatural, similar to the experiments done by Atlas but much more stable in some way that can't be discerned without a deeper inspection. Ozpin was certain something happened to the teen in the past that allowed him to acquire the black Aura but moving on to the separate Aura signature.

The coloration of it was white tinted with blue, and while the smallest pool out of all three, it was the one stabilizing the other 2 Aura signature like the Moon to the planet they reside on. The whole system seems to revolve around the fact that the dominant soul to be supported by the lesser soul.

If there was a way to somehow convince the person In the Atlas experiments to be the subordinate soul that supports beforehand than perhaps Amber and the new maiden inheritor can be made. Perhaps she can even be a superior maiden than Amber herself. That was the highest priority and to reclaim the other half of the Fall Maiden's power that was stolen. It was only thanks to Qrow's actions that they didn't lose all of it.

It wasn't preferable situation but at the very least the whole power won't be within the agents of Salem's hands. When the Atlas' experiments improve, the new maiden can be made a reality and Ozpin had found an excellent candidate. Pyrrha Nikos had not only a higher level of Aura than most, her prodigious fighting potential would allow her to bring out the Fall Maiden's true powers. That and combined with her sense of justice could and will make her a more than willing to accept this power but in all honesty Ozpin didn't want to just yet but if there's no other options well the girl would do nicely.

Another candidate to a lesser degree would be Yang Xiao Long considering her natural affinity to fire due to her Semblance which was revealed when he watched the initiation and her relation to her sister Ruby Rose. That would be a formidable combination, a Seasonal Maiden and a Silver Eyed Warrior fighting side by side. While they had to be careful considering the Silver eyes are a counter to the Seasonal Maidens, it can potentially be done.

The headmaster sincerely doubted that Minato's eyes would ever be unlocked considering his magic and the prerequisite of unlocking the eyes were fulfilled when he awakened his mysterious power that seemed connected to his magical presence.

It would be very difficult to recreate the circumstances of feeling helpless and powerless something the teen had already experienced something very similar before. That and his powers are most likely more than enough to protect him, the Silver eyes respond to strong emotion and the possessors need and desire, something that perhaps Ruby would one day feel.

Still to have another Silver eye possessor under his protection was comforting just in case something unfortunate happened to Ruby Rose. Salem and her group hunted down the Silver eye possessors in the past and it was an already a very rare trait. He was risking a bit from the Vale Council taking in extra students but in hind sight it was a good idea to not place Minato Arisato on any team due to the fact that James Ironwood one of his friends and comrade would take a special interest on the young man due to his condition of having 3 Aura signatures which might help with experiments being tested and his other abilities.

Despite using a summoning based Semblance and a strength enhancing 'Semblance' his Aura did not go down until he got hit from Nora Valkyrie's hammer. One's Aura depletes when activating a Semblance without exception and even the Maiden's power depletes Aura to a certain extent.

Ozpin was certain that those abilities weren't a Semblance and were probably more in line with something in-between Semblance and Magic… a higher manifestation of the soul if the teen was to be believed. He was aware that due to the multiple Aura signatures that Minato most likely had more than one Semblance which Minato Arisato himself outright stated he had more abilities based Semblances than most but Ozpin thought it went beyond that.

If his powers combined with his Aura like the Seasonal Maidens and their origins the Wizard, his Semblance and his mentality than an all-encompassing Semblance can be created.

A Semblance was heavily influenced by one's personality and inner most desire, if a person had a flexible personality with a strong desire to understand the world and the people in it, then a Semblance that manifest as multiple abilities can be created. That and that summon started regenerating the young man's Aura the moment it was summoned.

Minato was perhaps one of the most powerful beings on the entire planet should he master all of his latent abilities. In all honesty, that young man was destined for a greater path than the peace everyone desires. Him living that life would be impossible in the long run considering how ideal he is of an existence. Minato's all-encompassing soul that possesses no conceivable limit would be Humanities final trump card should he Ozpin failed.

* * *

Ruby Rose was not the most social of people and that was no secret but she found it easier now after prolonged exposure with her Team RWBY (Super confusing btw), Team JNPR, and Minato. She was curious super curious due to Minato's claim of finding the method of Dust recrystallization. Somehow, they all believed him despite him not having at the time any evidence what so ever to back it up.

Minato did seem like a studious type if he wanted to be and doesn't seem to be full of hot air. The older teen was capable of keeping up with Professor Port and prof…Doctor Oobleck's rambling and lessons. Port drawled endlessly and applied kept referring to his experiences at the first opportunity, which was alright if he didn't keep embellishing his tales and dragged it out for over twenty minutes.

Which was a huge shame since she loved the subject of Grimm and how to deal with those monstrosities. Oobleck on the other hand was fast too fast, which was coming from a possessor of a speed based Semblance. Even Weiss had slight problems keeping up with those eccentric teachers but Minato seemed natural in such a situation almost like a fish in water or herself in a Dust shop.

She found it admirable of him and plus the fact that he could actually keep a conversation with him going considering his own knowledge of weapons. His knowledge wasn't as vast as hers but he knew more than enough to understand what she says without extra explanations except fire arms. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed concerning guns but besides his current set of weapons the 2 Daos that he used against Nora, he didn't seem to use guns consistently with his weapons.

Blake herself took a slight interest in his weapons considering her Gambol Shroud was a pretty similar weapon at least the katana portion of it. The Dao was similar shaped enough to a katana and could be used one handed and his swords also had a pistol form but lacked the bulky heavy portion of her weapon, the cleaver. Considering Blake's style and how she used her Semblance which was super cool by the way like it was straight out of a ninja movie, the cleaver was her primary was of dealing heavy damage and knocking an opponent off balance besides kicking them.

During their confrontation against Roman Torchwick in the Dust store, Minato used an ultra amazingly awesome lightning energy lance-sword hybrid which was similar to that one girl's flaming sword before the initiation. Ruby never saw her again so she must've failed the initiation which was slightly sad. If Ruby considered herself a weapon enthusiast then the Minato would best be described as a weapon hoarder, while there were similarities to the both of them they were diverse to not overlap heavily.

During the initiation itself the blue haired teen used another similar lightning spear with a flame like engine to kill that strange creature he called a Shadow. Weiss was somewhat distrustful of him for a while but that snow girl was dead set on him being a distant relative or something along those lines. She probably started giving him the benefit of the doubt after that. They looked nothing alike besides his silver eyes having a slight icy blue tint but that and his summoning ability was apparently enough to convince her. Ruby even betted her monthly allowance against her sister Yang which also believes that Minato was related to Weiss.

Believed might have been too strong of a word, but the blonde considered it a very likely possibility. Ruby believed Yang just wanted a competition that she took the opposing belief even with the possibility of losing.

Ruby didn't understand why Weiss was that suspicious in the first place considering that he saved them. She was somehow sure that if they needed the information on those beings than he would have told them. While she just like the heiress was curious on Minato's past with those creatures, she knew that from the serious look on his face that was a touchy subject matter with the blue haired savior. She had a feeling Weiss subconsciously realized it too since she didn't do her usual routine of haughty questioning or demanding answers. Maybe that's why the red reaper and the snow queen were besties, whether Weiss admits it or not she's just as bad at dealing with people like she had with less awkward moments. Maybe she should try being haughty too seeing how it mitigates awkwardness in most situations.

Minato looked liked a true hero as he swooped in the rescue despite being pounded into the ground by Nora. Sure, he won in the end but it just reinforces the fact that Minato never went to a proper combat school prior to Beacon. He said he was training to be a police officer before getting the offer and invitation from Ozpin but that only went so far. Granted he wasn't Jaune level bad but still his skills weren't as polished like many of the other students here.

Ruby went a bit off track in her thoughts and didn't know what to think about until she went back to her favorite subject… weapons. It was unfortunate that Minato treated his weapons as mere tools. The fact that he constantly replaces them indicated he himself had no personal attachment to them. She could never do that her baby Crescent Rose.

Still his Dust recrystallizer was something that could benefit Humanity immensely but it was simply in Minato's room collecting… Dust.

Ugh! Yang's puns were too ingrained into her mind that she even makes them just to remind her how horrible they were! Speaking of Minato's room, it was many times larger than the first-year dorm that she and many others had despite him being but one person while they had to be cramped in one tiny room. Ruby wasn't jealous… well maybe just a little. Weiss was however rather sour about it but it was understandable considering she comes from a richy rich mansion and was not used to such conditions. Though she didn't start complaining until she witnessed Minato's monster of a dorm which was commendable on her part.

Ugh! She just wanted the class to be over! Just think of happier thoughts like new Dust bullets from Minato. New Dust never before seen! Unfortunately port was nowhere done and the class has still over 3 hours left. A part of Ruby died listening to the over dramatized tales of Port.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's Chapter 21 Ladies and Gentlemen. And that's pretty much it Enjoy. Oh and Persona is owned by Atlus and RWBY is created by Monty Oum and is owned by Rooster Teeth. Please support the official release. Remember to review and give suggestions for the story believe me that I read all of them. To all non-writer, trust me when I say reviews are the drugs for writers. We could have a thousand views on a chapter but feel dissatisfied when there's less than three reviews.**

 **What Personas should Minato use next? Ones from the game and all SMT or more 'original ones'? I also have an idea for a Persona 3 x Fate Stay Night cross over in mind but I am really not that good at creating spells and the rules for mage craft from the wikia seems either vague or oddly worded. Any help would be appreciated.**

* * *

The more Minato thought about it, the more the idea of him being Weiss' relative became feasible. Even if the new body was an imperfect Avatar of Power base Elizabeth made, she still used the body of his counterpart to create it along with the majority of the DNA was the counterparts own. She most likely changed the DNA just enough with his and Ryoji's blood samples so his soul wouldn't reject it during the process. Probably not enough to get any attention from Remnant's government questioning how alien he was. It could be chalked up as a genetic change once his Semblance activated seeing how some genes change due to it for reasons unknown. Certain family members are more likely to gain a similar Semblance to their parents and Weiss' family actually sharing identical Semblances.

His own Summoning based Semblance revolves around using Shadows he defeated and captured Grimm should the need arise. The Wildcard felt the urge to face palm seeing that he took the time and trouble to mask Thanatos in blue mist so it wouldn't be identified as anything other than a creature of Grimm (Not that it mattered much considering that he summoned Trismegistus during his match with Nora Valkyrie) but he could have just used a summoned Grimm from his Semblance… or rather his counterpart's Semblance. He had always assumed that the Semblance was his and that it was simply the manifestation of his Death tainted soul and his innate comfortability to the act of summoning due to being a Persona User combined but that didn't explain the Grimm portion of the ability.

Most likely When his soul merged with the soul and body of his counterpart, he didn't just gain a body and the powers given to the Humans of this world rather he gained all the strengths of his counterpart supplemented with his own.

Assuming the Schnee family took many generations for their Glyph based Semblance to become the dominant Semblance for future generations, then perhaps a branch family with a mirroring Semblance could eventually be a divergent enough to become a separate but similar power seeing that they're both centered around summoning creatures they captured or defeated.

His own personal Semblance was rather simple and lacking in comparison, Stat allocation and Death Radiation. The first one was self-explaining, Minato could enhance his physical and spiritual body to certain extent. Strength, Agility, Endurance, Luck, and even Magic but despite its usefulness it will always fail in comparison to specific specialized Semblances like Ruby's Speed or Nora's enhancement via electricity. He briefly wondered if she could handle Zio type Personas skills. He would say most likely but that was a somewhat scary thought of Nora being roided out by a Thunder Reign.

Death Radiance was his other and last Semblance but it was almost useless in comparison. It was very similar to a passive Persona skill In the sense that he barely has any control over it and can't be turned on or off besides using up all of his Aura. He blamed Ryoji for this practically useless Semblance, why couldn't it benefit him more like it did with enhancing his Wildcard an ability that was already present as opposed to creating a new ability. All it did was gives off death in a wave like fashion naked to the eye but it was so weak that it could barely even effect plant life and any being with Aura could shrug it off for the most part unless they were already susceptible in the first place but that's why he avoided going near the seriously wounded or hospitals. The only time it could affect people and Grimm on any substantial level was when he ever became agitated or feel strong emotion if he didn't want to switch to a Death Arcana Persona to enhance it. Ironically strong emotions were what attract Grimm in the first place. Once strong enough however it could practically vaporize the beasts in question, a true double-edged sword in a sense.

Ever since his acceptance in to Beacon, Minato reverted back into using the powers that he was much more familiar with Personas. It was almost embarrassing that he forgotten that Aura and Semblance could be a rather formidable power if used correctly. Aura was a strange source of energy but it didn't felt wrong alien, foreign perhaps but not wrong. It was similar to both Physical energy and Spiritual energy that both Regenerate and Invigorate would revitalized the protective barrier as shown with the usage of Junpei's Ultimate Persona Trismegistus. Speaking of Trismegistus, he should have just used his Semblance instead of using a Persona. No doubt Weiss would know that wasn't the same as her Glyph Semblance but there wasn't any point of crying over spilled milk. Especially since Nox and her Shadows are soon going to be more active, it wasn't a secret he could keep for much longer. It wasn't an issue he could deal on his own for much longer. The Fool was glad he created the Gem/Dust rounds when he did even if he relied on the Omnipotent Orb's ability to distort reality and supplant its rules for his own desire.

" **Is it trully that bad to rely on us?"**

"No but at the time explaining the power of Persona and the fact I'm from another world seemed unnecessary even now to a certain degree." Minato replied. There's no way he's going to talk about being from another world, it was simply just asking to be placed in a straight-jacket.

" **But I wish to kill."**

" **Allow our divinity, our glory to be seen by all."**

" **Our power."**

" **And this soul."**

" **Are but one in totality."**

"Being reliant on one power is foolish but don't worry there's enough action for all of us to partake in soon enough and besides, I have a feeling this Semblance This POWER will prove itself eventually. Consider it a Messiah's intuition."

" **Fine but keep giving us those Grimm sacrifices. It keeps us full."**

He previously hated the Sacrificial fusion due to the fact that he would lose Personas in the process. More often than not, Minato always kept strong and reliable Personas making this function obsolete to him but these Grimm can be used in place of Personas though it takes much much more to fulfill the amount one Persona would give to strengthen others but then again, the Grimm are abundant and free.

He switched to the manifestation, the embodiment of Human Darkness and negative emotions Nyarlathotep. Almost immediately demonic roars and blood curdling screeches filled the atmosphere as the creatures of Grimm started to make their way to his locations.

Minato smiled lightly. "I got some time to kill, looks like you'll get your fill just this once." By the time he was done, the sun began rising on the horizon.

* * *

The Grimm studies class with professor Port was informative as usual but shameless embellishment of his experiment was rather irritating to the blue haired Fool as opposed to the others simply wishing it to be over. Minato had unfortunately a lot of experience with less than desirable teacher back in his old high school Gekkoukan back in his old world. During the lesson where Port was reliving his experiences in a rather verbose manner, He saw Ruby simply staring at him.

For 5 whole minutes without blinking.

It was almost as if he could physically feel her daydreaming or her thinking. The Messiah simply decided to ignore it and keep writing down notes during the brief instances Port stops talking about his journey. Weiss was doing an admirable job attempting to keep up with the lesson but he could tell that even she was having trouble staying on track. The heiress also had an unwanted title of Ice Queen that many people use but at the very least it wasn't as bad Vomit Boy.

He personally would never call the white-haired girl that silly title for the simple nostalgic reasoning. Mitsuru Kirijo was his Ice Empress and he had no intention of giving anyone else a similar title.

" **You should seduce her."** Venus suddenly stated in his head.

" _Why?"_ Minato replied. He barely knew Weiss to even consider a romantic relationship.

" **She is rather beautiful, not as much as I but alluring nonetheless."** Ishtar backing up her fellow deity.

" **Claim her, those icy eyes should look marvelous spewing tears."** Zeus commented.

Minato bit back a choking sound as he accidentally swallowed air as he inhaled. Was Zeus saying what he thought was saying? It just showed how much time have changed since the ancient world. Such a heinous act would probably have been a common occurrence and no one would have batted an eye.

" **I personally like them younger like that girl with the red hood."** Hades drawled.

" **Filthy Pagans."** The mouthpiece of God Metatron boomed. **"The one true God is our lord."**

" **It suddenly reeks of hypocrisy, I wonder why."** The third brother of the Olympians Poseidon joined in.

" **This coming from the one who got eaten by his father but supports the brother who ate his first wife while impregnated."** Sandalphon countered.

"Alright alright, I got it. Calm down so I could focus on this." Minato mentally transmitted. This monotheistic vs polytheistic religion war was driving him insane.

"For your assignment due next week, please give a detailed description, fighting style and location of the Grimm in the proper RL8 format. Class dismissed." Port said finally ending the class. The amount of relief on the other student's faces was rather amusing if it wasn't so pitiful.

The bluenette grabbed his bag and started to go get his lunch that he left in his dorm. Minato noticed a certain red hooded reaper following him thinking she was being stealthy. But pulling up a hood simply draws more attention than diverting it especially blood red ones.

Minato sighed turning the corner, casually glancing at the greenery Beacon's garden possessed. It was a shame that he couldn't simply teleport using Traesto without drawing attention. Still for what possible reason would Ruby follow him? Oh… it was probably the Dust he was creating on his free time or maybe his weapon collection. He has them stored within his soul but he should keep all the almighty based rounds to himself for the time being considering the Reaper pierced his Aura like paper.

He would probably have to reveal them eventually when Shadows show resistances but he really didn't want to explain that he has a bullet that could kill a man with ease.

Minato shifted his Stat Allocation Semblance giving all the boosts to his speed and silently casted a Sukukaja. With both powers infused into his veins, Minato took off in lightning fast speed startling Ruby.

In terms of speed, Ruby would probably beat Minato should she learn how to control her Semblance and increasing its output but until then Minato was leaving her in the dust because of Sukukaja. Not only does it increase the user's speed it also enhances the user's perception and brain output as well. It's a benefit that none of the stat enhancing Semblances in this world has despite having a higher increase in their respective stat.

* * *

Reaching his dorm Minato grabbed his lunch cart and started to move out towards the cafeteria but a certain cat wanted to tag along.

"Schrodinger, I don't think pets are allowed in the cafeteria so you'll unfortunately have to st…"

Suddenly some claws were unsheathed the black kitten with the white ear hissed. His tribal collar glinted with the natural sunlight from the windows. His eyes glared at him practically showing his demanding and haughty nature, which is quite the change from the street alley cat from a few months ago.

The Wildcard sighed. "Whatever." At times like this, he learned that it was better to go with the flow.

Reaching the cafeteria with his relaxing buddy Schrodinger, hidden in his breast pocket with only his head and paws sticking out. Schrodinger meowed in satisfaction.

"You do realize that you won't fit there again in a month or two, right?" Minato asked scratching the back of his head.

"Meow?"

"It was pretty stupid of me trying to talk to a cat of all things." He sighed. Then again, he did that with Koromaru, that Shiba Inu was rather intelligent considering he understood most of what was spoken by SEES.

As usual the amount of food drew everyone's attention but it was significantly less dramatic and in a few moments, they went back to either eating or talking with their fellow teammates. Ignoring the squeaking sounds the cart made, Minato made his way to the table Team RWBY and Team JNPR was at. Minato found out soon enough that he really hated Team CDRL and the rest of the first years.

They reminded him of those thugs back at Tatsumi Port Island he once met due to Yukari. Ironiclly they were the same thugs that pickpocketed her wallet. He was fortunate that he confronted them when Yukari went after them in the alley. He didn't know why but he had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen if he didn't follow her.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Pyrrha asked.

"I believed I answered that question before."

"That seems rather… unhealthy." The redhead replied.

Minato shrugged. "My metabolism burns through calories in an unbelievable rate and awakening to Aura did nothing but add to that."

Aura naturally recovers on its own but once the user starts eating it will draw on the excess energy the body is storing. Persona was rather taxing too but it was the Dark Hour that really taxes the Persona User seeing a Persona is really only manifested in a brief moment to perform an action. Even the Labyrinth paled in comparison to the tiredness as a side effect of the Dark Hour. It was to the point that the Kirijo Group had to develop the Evokers when they used the Artificial Persona User experiments on their own employees.

"Race You!" Nora yelled before Ren placed his hand on her mouth.

"Sorry." Ren apologized.

He simply shrugged. He been through worse energetic people before. "Oh right, that reminds me. Here's the new Dust Ruby." Minato reached into his pocket. He only did so to hide the dimensional distortion as he reached into his soul where he kept all the items he collected over his journey and beyond. It was very handy and useful. It was an ability all Wildcards have, while a gift of the Velvet room it was ultimately a power that was created by the Wildcards will. The Velvet room only teach the technique, at first Minato was a bit confused on why he was able to have such a power that only a god should have.

Then it was revealed that Shadows could distort time and space and Personas are born from the same power as a Shadow so it made sense in the end even if he actually died first before finding out. Minato pulled out a vial of red and golden Dust.

Ruby squealed with her eyes becoming star like. "…What's up with her eyes?"

"Beats me Blue. It just happens when she gets excited." Yang said.

"That's straight out of an anime." Minato muttered.

"What's an anime?" Yang asked. Minato forgot that Remnant wasn't Japan for a moment.

"It's an entertainment medium based off animation."

"SOooo, it's cartoons basically."

"No."

"But it sounds just like a cart…"

" **NO."** Minato said firmly.

Yang decided to drop it. "That Dust is cool lookin I guess but I don't use Dust. Ember Celica and my Semblance got enough fire power as it is."

It took a second for Minato to realize but Yang's statement had a double meaning. Her physical strength and the fire that engulfs her bullets as a side benefit of her Semblance. Well he was sure that the girl would change her mind when she encounters another another Shadow or when she discovers the power packed within.

Weiss muttered something like naive Fool or unrefined with Ruby nodding her head absentmindedly. The 2 usually but heads and argue so it was almost heartwarming to see them interacting unanimously.

" _Aaand shipping moment."_ Blake thought with a visible blush. She hid behind her book.

"You know Minato, The Schnee Dust company would pay you handsomely for your invention or even fund your research." Weiss said with a look in her eyes that was similar to Ruby's when around weapons.

The Fool couldn't help but blush as well. It was just like Mitsuru again, it was a face that he would have never expected a person of Weiss' stature to make. _"Cute." He thought._

"Sorry but the data and results aren't refined enough for my standards so I'll keep it to myself for now." It was only a matter of time before Minato finds a method to fuse Dust without the Omnipotent orb. Technically he already had the method if it's just Dust on Dust but the end result isn't consistent enough to profit. Some Dust were weaker while some were stronger and it was a bit of professional pride that Minato didn't want to show a half-finished product.

When Weiss opened to mouth to try and change his mind but he cut her off with a charming and roguish smile. His smile changed a bit when he met Ryoji and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. His small awkward smile mixed with Ryoji's lady killing smile seemed to work well on girls and combining it even if accidental had gotten him many close friends like Copper and Vermillion. He should visit them when the semester is over.

"When I'm done with perfecting the Recrystallizer however, I don't mind working under you or perhaps…" The blue haired teen brought his smiling face a bit closer but just out of her personal space. "With you." He winked.

Weiss made a choking sound sputtering out. It seems Elizabeth had also rubbed off on him as well.

Yang, Ruby, and Nora exploded in loud laughter. Ren was as aloof as always. Jaune was scribbling on a piece of paper with a crayon. _"Jaune, before you try that. You need to go to the library read, go drink coffee and do karaoke before you get results."_ Minato thought. Pyrrha had an awkward confused look on her face.

"Well enough about that, let's try this baby out!" Ruby fist pumped the air while holding the vial of crimson and gold Dust.

"Ooooo, Goodwitch's class is after this one."

"The Dust's properties for some strange reason work better against Grimm so it would be a waste using against people. And Dust isn't exactly cheap." The Fool said. He knew the reason why it works well on Grimm, Hama and Blessed attacks have an innate affinity over darkness.

"What Dust did you use? Perhaps it's a unique synergy that creates a new effect like Water and Air creating Ice Dust. Ice gains a more solid structure than other types." The white-haired heiress asked extremely curious which was natural considering her family is one of the biggest if not the biggest Dust distributors in the planet.

"That's a trade secret but this new type of Dust is named Blaze Luminous. So just to give you an idea, one of the components is either Burn or Flame Dust."

Yang whistled. "Not gonna lie but that sounds badass."

"You have a bias, so your opinion doesn't count." Weiss said.

"I don't have a bias!" Yang retorted.

"Yes you do with the whole fire Semblance. Not to mention your weapon's name is called **EMBER** Celica."

"Um… What's an ass?" Ruby questioned. "Is it a type of girl?"

"That's a lass." Blake said not looking up from her questionable reading material.

"Something to do with sports?"

"That's a pass." Jaune replied.

"Weight?"

"That's mass Ruby." Minato decided to pitch in. "And an ass is either a butt, Donkey or an insensitive person."

"So, like Team CDRL." Ruby stated

"Essentially." Blake said.

The sudden ringing of a bell sliced through the atmosphere and caused the people to go to their next classes.

"Meow!"

"Dafaq was that?"

"Oh, my new pet cat I picked off a street alley, don't worry I washed it."

Weiss scoffed. "Why waste time on such a filthy feline." She glared at it slightly. "Y-you ball of furry… Cuteness! Oh, who's a pretty creature, you are, yes you are." Even her voice changed and started making doting noises that only a woman can make.

Jaune looked like he wanted to faint from the cuteness overload, while Pyrrha glared at him behind his back for some reason.

"Oh Dust that's a cute cat. What's its name?" Ruby asked.

"Schrodinger."

"Meh kinda long if you ask me." The red reaper shrugged.

"I think it's a grand name. Very sophisticated." Weiss argued.

Minato found it fitting since Weiss and Scrodinger as a name have Germanic routes. It was only natural that the heiress would come to its defense.

"But it sounds like a reference to something." Ruby countered. "How bout Morgana?"

"Ugh that's a stupider name especially since it's a girly name for a tomcat and besides we all know Zwei is a reference too." Yang said simply.

"Zwei is a great name!"

"It means two!" Weiss yelled.

"U-um girls?" Jaune said hesitantly.

" **What!"** Ruby, Yang, and Weiss shouted in unison. The male blonde flinched at that almost falling off his seat.

"W-we're going to be late to Professor Goodwitch's class if we stay here."

They widened their eyes at that and all 8 of them started sprinting to the arena.

With no one left in the cafeteria, Minato unsheathed his Evoker and pressed it to his temple and pulled the triggered. "Traesto." The Wildcard intoned.

A glass shattering and gunshot was made and he disappeared in a flash of blue light. Personas were such a convenient power to have.

* * *

"The first match of today starts with Mr. Minato Arisato today." Glynda said within the first minute of class. Minato sighed but at the very least his meal was finished a little while ago, he would just hate to be punched in the gut in the first few moments of being full. Getting some cheers and encouragement from Team RWBY and Team JNPR, he placed his cat Schrodinger down on his seat and started making his way down to the arena. For one reason or another Schrodinger naturally gravitated to the bow-wearing girl Blake's lap and fell asleep. Her eyes did remind him of Nekomata, perhaps Schrodinger thinks her to be a giant cat and one of his kin. He cracked his neck and did some rather basic stretching waiting for his opponent today.

"The opponent shall be Cardin Winchester." The blonde professor said after the randomizer stopped rotating.

"Hah! Cardin Winchester more like Cardin Losechester!" A certain blonde member of Team RWBY yelled. He heard worse pun in his life, one of the only times Ikutsuki ever helped him.

"Get ready for an ass kicking Emo Jesus!" Cardin yelled.

"No, No, No, No, No. Easy mistake but Jesus is the guy with the revolver."

"What The Fu-"

Ding! At the sound of the bell, Minato launched himself in a single bound at the much larger male with an application of his Stat Allocation Semblance choosing to increase all base parameters instead of super reinforcing one. He didn't sprint or run but jumped a single touch of his foot against the floor cracking a giant jagged crater on the tiles of the floor. While surprised Cardin managed to regain his bearings considering that he trained most of his life like most Huntsman to regain control of the situation. The browned haired swung his mace at the Wildcard aiming for his right cheek. Minato saw this coming and placed his left-hand outward and formed a defensive barrier of Aura. The Aura force field easily blocked the hard blow and the mace sparked at contact with the black and blue barrier. Before Cardin could take another swing at him, Minato Spartan kicked him on the gut to regain distance.

The larger teen coughed and wheezed out spitting some saliva from the sheer force of the hit as he dragged himself off the ground and flung himself at the Bluenette. Minato drawn his Black and red hexagon patterned Dao and assumed an 2 handed stance pouring energy into the sword which eagerly drank it up like a sponge.

Closer

Closer

Closer

Now!

The Messiah swung the sword when Cardin swung his mace in a 2-handed overhead like fashion. The black and red tinted energy blasted the opponent's weapon of choice away in a sudden surge hitting the ground a few feet away with an audible metallic thud.. Focusing on his Semblance, Minato poured all his distribution into his strength stat and launched a powerful uppercut at underneath Cardin's lower jaw actually causing him to rise almost a full foot into the air. Minato packed his full strength into that one blow to the point where you could see visible shock waves at mere contact.

Cardin merely grunted as his Aura protected him from most but not all of the damage. Aura could only do so much especially if the opponent uses his own Aura during the exchange. As he was pulling himself up off the ground Minato switched his Stat Allocation to speed. He covered half the arena the moment his foot touched the ground and slammed his knuckles against Cardin's face as he gave him the classic right hook flooring him. Despite not being as powerful as before, the blow was still empowered by the force generated by the sheer speed alone coupled with shock.

The Messiah stomped on his face a few times cracking the stadium with each additional hit before jumping back to avoid getting his ankles caught. The mace wielder cupped his face gingerly while glaring daggers at the smaller teen. There was no strategy in his eyes, he simply wanted to get a few shots in to nurse his wounded pride. Like a bull, He charged at the Persona User with his right fist cocked back ready to pound the hell out of him. Not that he was intimidated considering his skull took an Aura enhanced War hammer of Nora Valkyrie and got up with relative ease.

Cardin was physically strong but Minato doubted he could match Nora, Yang or god forbid Elizabeth. Silently casting a Heat Riser, Minato side stepped out of the way and kicked the back of Cardin's knee causing to jerk forward and fall to the ground.

Walking forward, Minato wrapped his right arm around the opponent's throat and used his left to lock it in place. While he wasn't applying too much power considering his Semblance and Persona spell buffed state but he had enough pressure to startle any man. "Give up." He simply stated.

"Fuck yo-" Cardin attempted to curse the blue haired teen but the hold around his neck suddenly tightened.

"Urk."

"This is my victory. You're almost out of Aura. Give Up."

Minato stared at him straight in the eyes with his almost bored expression. The grip tightened.

"Give up."

Cardin was turning a bit red but still continued to be a nuisance. A several hits with the elbows connected at Minato's hip but the pressure from the choke was as strong as ever.

A few more hits before the leader of Team CDRL started to turn purple. A glance at the scroll monitor stopped him cold. That blue haired bastard's Aura was still full! This had to be a malfunction, even if he had more Aura than most the amount of attacks and blocks should have made a damn dent.

"Mr. Arisato! That's enough!" The blonde Professor yelled.

Minato released the larger teen causing him to fall to the ground taking large haggard breathes.

"That wasn't necessary. The match is over Mr. Winchester's Aura is now at red so we should continue to the next match. Okay Ms. Pyrrha Nikos please come on sta-" Glynda Goodwitch was cut off as Cardin grabbed his mace off the ground and smashed it at the Fool's face.

A stunned silence took over the entire class. Until a familiar shout was heard. "Break his legs!"

Minato glared at the leader of Team CDRL and simply pointed towards the monitor with his thumb. His Aura was slowly turning green again. His Aura was regenerating at an insane rate.

"Just between you and me. I heal faster than you can even wound me."

Cardin's mace fell towards the ground after his fingers turned jelly-like in terms of consistency.

* * *

 **I wrote this because in all honesty Fuck Cardin and his Beta-male Team. Who's hype for Volume 5! Just saw the little Weiss promotion and it was pretty sick. Didn't like her in Volume 1 and 2 but damn she grew on me some how.**

 **I also hope in Volume 5 that we get a more detailed explanation on the Silver eyes and the 4 Seasonal Maidens especially their abilities and limitations.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's another chapter ladies and gentlemen. Oh you should know the next statement by now. I don't own RWBY or Persona 3 in any way despite my earnest wishes. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum. Persona 3 is owned by Atlus. The first half may seem a bit fillerish but it will tie in someday really soon probably.**

 **Who saw that Volume 5 teaser with Weiss fighting those summoned Grimm of Winter. It was cool as fuck. She really grew on me despite me absolutely hating her in Volume 1 and meh in 2. In fact she's probably my 2nd to 3rd favorite character after Qrow and Raven. I have to see more from Raven before i give her an official rank but for now she's a contender for the number 2 slot. If nothing else she's savage and badass for someone in her mid thirties-forties. Who is your favorite character and why, not just for reviews but I genuinely wish to know.**

 **And Btw, Weiss and Minato well rather Minato's Remnant counterpart who he's merged with is related to each other distantly until the branch family the counterpart is from split off 3 centuries ago. That's why Minato has a summoning based Semblance but none of the Schnees other Glyph based abilities, though the motif after Minato of P3 took over changed from a snow flake to coffins and sigils. This was Prince Ajurna's original idea so I will give credit where credit is due. Though to be fair it didn't seem like that little relationship was ever going to be expanded upon. Maybe maybe not but who really knows. He was smart for not giving Makoto a Semblance just yet so he had some room to write that in if he want to.**

 **I do have a scene where Weiss and Minato train their Semblances in mind but it'll be most likely be after Minato explains Personas, Shadows, The Dark Hour, and all that.**

* * *

Minato was once again in the Emerald forest during midnight. Ever since his fight with the True Reaper a few weeks back, he kept returning here for the Dark Zone which was a miniature Dark Hour he was so familiar with. Unfortunately, the size of this pseudo Dark Hour was growing ever so slowly due to the Shadows crossing over most likely at the hands of Nox. Because of this the Fool took it upon himself to slow down the rate of which this zone was expanding by killing the Shadows. Their innate ability to distort time and space was what created the Dark Hour not the Kirijo Group's experiment which simply created the environment and gathered the resources to artificially speed up the Fall.

A lone Shadow lunged at him with no self-preservation in mind aiming for his eyes but Minato simply jabbed his sword into its mask shattering it causing the Shadow to explode into ichor. Thankfully Aura acts as a shield preventing any of the foul liquid to even stain his clothes. Using his sword, the Fool dug around stirring the ichor to see if there's anything worth taking. There's nothing more than a few greasy gears and a Bufu Gem but that's better than nothing. He even found some Yen coins in certain Shadows as well but that currency is worthless in Remnant. Maybe he could use it to make some sort of business board game but other than that there's not much going for it. Still it made him feel a bit nostalgic holding them in his hands.

It was a bit irritating that most Shadows would run away from him once he gotten to a certain distance, he didn't know if it was their natural preservation instinct or Nox's orders but he didn't care. They were going to perish by his hands one way or another. Seeing some movement with the corner of his eyes, Minato shot his Evoker and summoned a Persona. That Persona was the former angel Lucifer, the King of Darkness emerged in blue mist like flames which slowly dissipated to reveal 6 gigantic gray wings with pulsing veins in its blood red underside, deformed limbs and torso covered by an insectoid carapace as armor, a demonic face with orc like feature but more regal and menacing in a constant mix of a glare and frown, long flowing blonde hair that Yang would kill for, crimson eyes glowing brighter than a star, 2 goat like horns giving an impression of a king's crown and the last remnant of him ever being an angel of God, a strip of pure white cloth shared with Helel his previous form.

A blast of purple and gold almighty energy disintegrated the Shadows instantly bringing a slight smirk on the Fool's face. The exhilaration coming from using the Power of Persona was truly beyond any experience. Suddenly the Dark Zone dissipated indicating that a full hour has passed since its conception. Minato unknown to even himself frowned slightly.

 **I am thou, thou art I**

 **I am the radiant fallen star of destruction**

 **The king of darkness and pandemonium**

 **Praise me, Revere me for I Lucifer am the most powerful and beautiful of God's creations**

" **Unsatisfied? That was a good extra training if nothing else."** Lucifer asked dismissively. That specific Persona was as prideful just as much as he is powerful. The former angel that was second only to god himself and that was prior to his ascension as the Demon king of Pandemonium. It wouldn't be too far of a stretch to call him the god of the devils. Still Lucifer had a point he had an extra hour of training from anyone else due to the temporal and spatial distortion, he had no idea if Aura wielders can experience the Dark Hour but he was guessing probably due to the attraction. The attraction is a byproduct of awakening to a higher spirituality, just like Persona Users being the primary target of Shadows the Grimm would be attracted by negative emotions as well as one's Aura. That is the reason very few villagers that are not Huntsman awaken to Aura despite its far superior defense than simply the clothes one wears. It is an extension of the soul and thus it's like wearing one's heart in the open.

"Maybe a little Lucifer but I did accomplish what I set out to do by eliminating approximately 65 percent of the Shadows, so it would be awhile before the population will be recovered. Especially since Shadows tend to cannibalize each other to gain more power." Minato replied.

" **So, you're done working out Mister? I wanted them to die for me."** Alice whine making a pouting face.

Minato mentally patted her head. "Sorry I can't stop time just to extend the Dark Hour Alice, next time I promise."

" **Hmph! That's a lie Mister. You have Kronos and Aion with you. Not to mention the Universe Arcana"** Alice retorted.

"Alice, you know how tiring reality warping is or at least be understanding of the exertion from using such powers are. I only used the Universe Arcana once more after sealing Nyx and Erebus to create that space for SEES since I was a Deadman anyway."

" **I would have allowed you to enter Valhalla for your bravery I assure you, and as well as a Valkyrie on each arm for your desires."** Odin chief god of the Norse stated in an assuring tone.

"Thanks… I suppose."

" **I wanna play mister!"**

"Fine, fine there's some Grimm around but that's it for today." Minato dug into his spiritual pocket and pulled out a nihil dagger that Shadow had during the Initiation. Lucifer was engulfed in golden light before breaking down in to blue motes of iridescent light and slowly trickled into the knife like the sand in an hour glass. The blade creaked and groaned under the pressure of the Morning Star but still managed to endure the weight of his existence. The length of the weapon elongated to the length of a short sword, turning crystalline in structure but still retaining the flexing ability of steel making it an ideal material. The hilt was very decorative made to look like a silver rose embedded with jewels.

Lucifer's Blade the strongest sword ever used by the fool in his original journey but he wasn't done yet, next he fused the Opposer of God into the sword as well. Satan had grown in power and mutated into a stronger form once Minato used him in Remnant.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **I am the arbiter, the prince of darkness**

 **The one who will judge man's piety and worthiness to advance**

 **And I, Satan am he who gave knowledge to man and ascertained his ability to question himself and the world.**

Before Satan had looked like an unholy abomination of Reptilian and insectoid features with different shades of purple, blue, and green scales or exoskeleton respectively. The multiple arms and tentacles simply ooze and radiate fear and mind-numbing disgust. It even had 6 breasts with orangish nipples hanging out that looked so abominable that it wouldn't surprise the Fool if some men turned homosexual and no Ryoji didn't count. They were akin to brothers, he didn't know where that rumor had spread. Its wings resembled claws of a crustacean with insectoid wings in-between, it was surprising to the Messiah that it could even fly.

Now Satan gained multiple heads with the top 4 looking distinctly serpentine or draconian with the largest stone-gray dinosaur looking one in the middle had a white human mask with rusty nails driven to its eyes, with the other 4 heads look much more humanoid with a red spike going upward like a horn or mohawk. In place of the scales and insectoid exoskeleton, it's body looked as if it was covered in molten lava before rapidly cooled down forming smooth ashy gray obsidian armor with soothed lines randomly curving in the legs torso and arms for design. Its neck and spiked chained pierced hands bleed lava glowing a malignant crimson with heat radiating enough to start burning the trees around before simply getting absorbed into Lucifer's Blade. His boots flared out near the hips and pelvis. Like Thanatos he lacked regular feet and merely looked like pointed stubs but that did nothing to dismiss its terrifying presence. Its reptilian like tail was spike 6 in total, 3 on each side making it appear remarkably similar to some saurian dinosaurs and rusted nails were drove into the snake like tail like spines or fins on a fish. Finally, a set of bat like wings 2 pairs in total were so gigantic that it could wrap around Satan's body with ease.

The crystalline blade once it accepted the power of Satan had lost its golden coloration with a tint of rainbow every nook and cranny that catches any light but in its place, it gained an almost hypnotic design that slowly transitions between changing from shades of green, blue, purple, and reds like a lava lamp. It further elongated to a bastard sword that could be used in both hands and single handedly without issue. The hilt had gained golden riser ring every 2 inches and the pommel had gained a red orb that looked like the planet Venus.

A few growls got his attention as well as the snapping of twigs. The crimson eyes were a dead give away of what they were. Grimm were not beings that terrified him, they were like the ants one stepped over on the sidewalk to professional Huntsmen. They at least the common variety were not dangerous alone but can swarm people with their sheer numbers which was why developing good teamwork was essential for Huntsman in training. Suddenly a group of Beowolves rushed him with their maws wid open and claws ready to rip him to shreds.

With a quick Sukukaja buff and Stat Allocation Semblance switched to its speed form, Minato shifted slightly to the side dodging the first claw. The Grimm lunged with its head to try and tear the Messiah's neck only for an aura coated arm to ram its sword down its throat. There was no resistance as the blade tore through blackened tough flesh like wet tissue paper. With a quick flick of the wrist, Minato decapitated the beast.

Widening his stance and crouching down his legs braced like a leopard Minato dashed at inhuman speed at the rest of the pack. He pulled back his fist and punched a hole through the torso of the Alpha easily destroying the bone like armor. Minato realized he wasn't as strong as most students that spent their childhood training but the Dark Zone Shadows and Grimm fodder were a good place as any to train. Perhaps he should start lifting weights or Thor's Mjolnir to accelerate the process considering he had Regenerate 1, 2, and 3 as well as Spring of Life inherited through Junpei and Chidori by acquiring their fused Ultimate Persona Trismegistus.

The blue haired teen killed the Alpha first simply due to the fact that they have lived longer and are on the threshold of gaining intelligence seen by the older monstrosities such as the Grimm as old as Human civilization. It is said that they are less Grimm and more incarnation of destruction at that point. There are at least 4 S-ranked Grimm alive one for each major city hiding somewhere near the border in hibernation or destroying nearby villages not taking the risk of breaching the cities. The sea most likely held many S-ranked Grimm due to their illusive nature and the vastness of the oceans. Ryudyna the Sea Dragon Grimm he fought a few months ago was barely a A-ranked Grimm despite living for centuries.

Buffing his body with a Rakukaja along with changing his Stat Allocation Semblance to pure defense seeing a few of the younger variety of the Beowolves indicated by their lack of bony armor. They rushed the Fool at all directions his front, back, and sides clawing and biting with reckless abandon and no self-preservation in mind. Unfortunately for them each time their claws and teeth met his skin, it bounced of harmlessly and they even tried knocking him over but they lacked the physical capacity to do so. Stabbing the blade into the ground, Minato poured his Spiritual Power into the blade which greedily drank it up until it was filled to the brim. Purple flames erupted in and on the entirety of the blade, it rose and rose until it reached the very heavens rivaling the tower of Tartarus in height burning the creatures of Grimm within his vicinity. It was less costly that Armageddon but still took a fair amount of Spiritual energy for his liking.

" **Perhaps that was somewhat excessive Master."** Satan and Lucifer said.

"Maybe but I can't surpass my own limits if I'm unwilling to go past a certain threshold." Minato breathed out.

Armageddon remained his trump card but to gain more power this technique must be more manageable to pull it out in a battle of attrition. He was honestly surprised that the nihil weapon managed to contain the powers of both Lucifer and Satan and not buckle under the strain. Zeus and Odin's Gungnir Keraunos was made in the purpose in mind that the battle would only be a skirmish and the vessel to be destroyed soon afterward.

The flames caught the attention of other Grimm in the area which still baffled his mind since even animals would have enough self-preservation to flee if the fires of hell were incarnated into the world but apparently it took decades closer to a century before the creatures of Grimm wise up. "I don't want to deal with them, Alice you're up."

" **Hey Mister Bear. Would You DIE FOR ME?"** Minato wouldn't be sleeping well tonight. Alice was a very needy Persona and it took a long while before she was satisfied. Grimm died by the literal hundreds as teddy bears strapped with dynamite explosives that leaves rose petals eerily similar to Ruby Rose and spears made of card kept rushing into them.

* * *

Minato was dead tired after his adventure in the Dark Hour yesterday, even though it was tedious and exhausting stopping the Zone before it could encompass the while world was a worthwhile task. And here he was after, in Glynda Goodwitch's class dinking a whole 6 pack of Yawn B Gones gotten from his spiritual pocket that he stored everything in as well as his new sword the enhanced Lucifer's Blade but it needed a new name now that Satan became a component of its creation. While a bit tacky the sword shall be called from now on Opposing Star combining Satan's title of the Opposer and Lucifer's title the Morning Star as he was often associated with the planet Venus.

Minato frowned watching the match Jaune was currently in, Cardin was knocking the armored blonde around with ease. The way the leader of Team JNPR was swinging his sword Crocea Mors was poor opting to swinging his arm instead of torqueing his to put more force into his blows. Also, his grip on his sheathe shield was too tight causing it to be jarred out of his hands with in the first few hits of Cardin's mace slamming to it. All in all the teen had absolutely no chance beating his opponent, in fact Cardin took it upon himself to prolong the match as much as possible for his own amusement with his Team's laughter as encouragement.

Minato Arisato noticed out of all the students taking this class, Jaune was improving very little in a slow pace if at all in the first place. It was almost as if he never learned the basic fundamentals and continued to simply flail angrily. That would imply that he never took one of those prerequisite training academies to get to this point. The Fool was an exception due to Ozpin's string pulling and even then, he been to multiple clubs such as Swimming, Track, and Kendo. He personally trained with multiple prodigies such as Mitsuru who was an expert of the rapier, Yukari who was beyond gifted with the bow despite missing a few times due to the Shadow's superior speed, Akihiko an unbeaten boxer, and Mamoru especially. Not to mention his training to become a police officer and his constant Grimm hunting in his free time.

Jaune was hit square on the chest causing him to catch air and flew to the other side of the arena hitting the wall with a pained grimace clear on his sweaty face.

A moment later he fell out of the hole in the wall and made another smaller crater on the floor with his armor the only buffer from the damage. Cardin walked over and raised his mace on the down Jaune currently made his way up on all four of his limbs breathing heavily. However, before he could strike the armored blonde Glynda Goodwitch stopped it by raising her voice filled with authority. The bell buzzer ringed and indicated the match ended.

"That's quite enough Cardin Winchester."

"Mr. Arc's Aura had already dropped below safe levels indicated by the red bar. As per tournament rules, that would indicate that Jaune Arc is no longer fit for battle and the officials will call the match."

She sighed. "Mr. Arc it's been weeks now. Please do try to use your Scroll during combat to gauge your Aura levels. That would help you to decide whether it is appropriate to attack or switching to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin sneered at Jaune and his voice was unbearably smug. Now the Fool was very unapologetic when he choked him a day ago.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students of other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing! Those who chose to compete will be representing all of Vale."

Ruby and Yang were unable to keep their excitement and made rather awkward hand movements, even Weiss had to clap her hands to contain herself leaving Pyrrha Nikos to look at them awkwardly. This made sense considering the redhead was no stranger to tournament settings though probably not this grand a scale. Minato was very lucky having never fought her in matches or Yang, he seen how strong they were and he didn't want to bust out the more powerful Personas to deal with them and besides this class was made in mind to improve one's technique and bring out humanities full potential body and soul. He should really start working out much more as he thought last night.

* * *

Lunch was fairly tame and people barely even bats an eye when he brings his gigantic cart filled to the very brim with food. He still gets looks an envy and disbelief at times but they are very few and in between. Nothing of interest was spoken until Nora Valkyrie the energetic orange haired girl that slammed a hammer to his face started talking about her dream that involved Grimm and selling their pelts with Lie Ren tediously correcting her. Is it even possible to have the same dream for a month? Sure, he dreamt of his final moments against Nyx from time to time but that mostly settled down by now.

"You don't look that excited Minato." Yang said looking at him.

"…Just tired, was fighting some Grimm last night in the Emerald Forest. And besides, I'm not even competing in the Vytal Festival." He needed a team of 3 others to compete, if only Junpei, Aigis and Akihiko were here. He wouldn't have minded fighting in the tournament. He was only granted a spot in Beacon because of Ozpin's status as the headmaster. There's simply nothing the older man could have done in justifying the admission of other less qualified students to form a team. That would simply lead them to their deaths, not everyone can be suited for fighting.

"That's incredibly reckless. The creatures of Grimm are remorseless and could easily have overwhelmed you if you're alone." Pyrrha scolded.

"Relax I fight alone in Tartarus half the time due to the fact that I have more stamina than most people."

"Stamina huh? That's good to know." Yang winked at him.

"Ugh, how crude Xiao Long!" Weiss hmphed at her while crossing her arms.

Minato ate some of his pasta. He sighed. "Why do you tease me like this. I don't see you teasing other men."

"Because Blue, I actually find you interesting. Like you almost have many sides to you that I have never seen before so I know I won't get bored."

"Wait, what's Tartarus?" Blake asked. "Sounds ominous."

"Sounds like tooth paste to me." Ruby said.

Shit he said it accidently like the Shadows during the initiation again. "Just a secret training area of mine." That was technically not a lie, not the whole details but still truthful.

"You name your training areas? That super lame." Yang sighed.

"You said you were in the Emerald Forest correct?" Weiss asked looking at him strangely.

He simply nodded.

"Did you happen to see that tower of purple flames? That whatever that was has people spooked. Be fortunate that you weren't hit by that."

"…" At least she didn't put 2 and 2 together. Then again Armageddon seemed to destructive for a single human to possess.

"Oh yeah, the news were freaking the hell out about that. I personally find it awesome and pleasing to the eye." Yang replied.

"They say it was aliens or demons from another dimension." Ruby said with eyes shining.

"Don't be an idiot dolt! There's no way any of those ridiculous rumors could be true unless one's under the influence of drugs or alcohol." Weiss retorted.

"…"

"What's the matter Minato? You're awfully quiet." Ruby asked.

That was a bit too close to the truth for comfort.

"I'll break those alien demon legs! No problem." Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, please." Ren sighed.

"I think you're all taking this lightly, Fires of hell just spontaneously erupted from nowhere!" Weiss snapped.

"We don't know what it is or where it came from so does it really matter? It could be a bomb that Atlas is developing." Blake drawled taking a bite from her tuna sandwich.

"That's impossible." Weiss scoffed.

"Is it really? We all know the Schnee Dust company conducts research with the military and funds them as well. Frankly this isn't outside the realm of possibility. Maybe they got lax with security, it's not the first time they got robbed."

Weiss made a choking sound but before she could retort Minato spoke out suddenly.

"Speaking of robberies, the amount of Dust being stolen are rising significantly despite the fact that Roman Torchwick is behind bars. Even if it's been pretty much leaked out in advance to the police department that it's the White Fang responsible, it doesn't make much sense. They never been this bold before of their rioting and plans."

"Ugh don't tell me about it. It's so hard and expensive to buy Dust rounds now. I'm starting to run out fast." Ruby sighed.

"That's why you buy them in bulk when they're on sale. It's not like they'll expire on you." Minato said.

"I'll get you some if only to stop you from complaining dolt." Weiss said. Ruby immediately hugged her. "I knew we're besties!"

"D-don't be ridiculous, I'm merely being a good team mate. That's all."

"Weiss Schnee, the queen of the Tsun."

She narrowed her eyes at Minato. "I don't know what this Tsun thing is but it doesn't sound pleasant at all!"

"Still though the robberies are bothering me. This doesn't seem like standard White fang protocols and some of my friends are getting a bit worried." Minato explained.

"Some of your…? Oh, right almost forgot you were a police officer in training prior to Ozpin offered you a place in Beacon." Ruby slammed her fist into her hand as the thought buried in her memories jolted back to the surface.

The heiress grumbled. "He even gave you a dorm far larger than the norm too… and for you alone. While we were forced to sleep on makeshift bunkbeds."

Yang sighed. "Are you Still Salty bout that? It's been months."

"I'm not salty. Whatever that means."

"You totally are." Ruby backed her sister up.

"I thought we were friends!" Weiss said accusingly but it lacked true anger.

"Can't blame the little sis backing up her sexier big sis."

"Hah! We are besties." Ruby fist pumped the air.

"S-shut up Dolt!" The white haired girl coughed in her fist in embarrassment before getting a serious look on her face. "But in all seriousness, the White Fang are nothing but cancer upon this world. They kill and kill and kill without a second thought of the people they're hurting. The Schnee Family have lost many relatives and branch families." Weiss glanced at the blue haired teen with a calculating gaze.

"…" Blake seemed lost in thought and had an almost wistful and pained look in her eyes. "They're simply misguided. They want an equal world, that's all that they ever wanted."

"Equal world? Misguided? Let's call all murders misguided. Let's call those barbaric animals respectable people." The heiress scoffed. "That equal world won't come by their hands. They want superiority. Want everything handed down to them without putting any effort. That's what they want, for humanity to cater to their every whim, Don't make me laugh."

There was a tense stare down between the bow wearing girl and the resident Schnee, an uncomfortable atmosphere suddenly manifested in the vicinity… before a troubled armored blonde came and slumped on a remaining seat on the table the other 8 teens were sitting on.

"You alright Jaune?" His red headed team mate asked with an worried expression.

Jaune laughed awkwardly attempting to sit up straighter. "Huh? Oh yeah! Totally fine. Why you ask?"

"…It's just that uh… You seem a little not okay." The red hooded reaper fumbled and awkawardly rolled her hands as if that would articulate her sentence. The worried expression was reflected well and magnified by her silver eyes, if anything Ruby could use puppy dog eyes on those demonic based Shadows.

There were usually 2 types of Shadows disregarding Arcanas and Personal Shadows. There were pure Shadows that erupt from directly from the human psyche, the ones he, Aigis, SEES and Yu's investigation team are more familiar with and the ones their successor Fool Akira Kurusu and his predecessors the Emperor and the Sun dealt with are demonic based Shadows. After prolonged exposure to the concepts of the collective unconscious the Shadows gain more mythological forms and more resemble the gods and demons that humans created to better deal with Nyx's alien wave like psyche which was a contradiction to the primitive single celled life present.

He was initially shocked beyond belief and had to confirm this information with old Velvet room attendant Elizabeth. It was almost scary and left a terrible taste in the Savior's mouth to fight against something that resembled a Persona, a power that saved his life countless times before. It only solidified the fact that Personas and Shadows are one and the same, born from the same source Man.

Jaune tried to convince them that he was fine but was obviously not exactly the best actor around, laughing awkwardly was more than proof of that. "Are you trying to convince us or yourself at this point?" Minato asked. "I as your friend could do something about it you know. Not the first time either, my girlfriend at the time had been pickpocketed and I kicked their metaphorical asses in the alley."

"Seriously man. I'm fine."

"Cardin's been picking on you since the 1st week of school Jaune." The Spartan replied.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Don't be ridiculous guys. He just likes to mess around Y'know? Practical jokes." Jaune tried to casually retort but once again failing miserably.

Ruby glared at him. A uncommon face that the usually joyful girl doesn't express. "He's a bully Jaune." The firmness of her voice was rigid like steel. It left little room to argue.

"Oh please. Name one time he 'bullied' me." Jaune even had the nerve to mack that mocking 'bunny ear' quotation marks with his fingers.

Yang raised her eyebrows. "We'll be here all day if we'll name them all."

"I didn't fall that far from the school ground."

"Jaune we could help you if you really need it. You can just ask." Pyrrha said soothingly.

"Oh! We'll break his legs." Nora exclaimed.

"Not to sound like a broken record but its seriously fine. Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"That doesn't exactly make it better. Are you sure that you're fine with your situation? Can you say with absolute certainty within your heart that you can endure this?" Minato questioned.

"…" The blonde stayed silent.

"Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer. Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination. You, Jaune Arc have failed twice fold and I don't wish to demean you but the path of your life will forever be cloudy should you continuously lose your way when bending to wills and whims of others."

"…" The blonde was still silent but his fist clenched on the fabric of his jeans leaving visible creases.

"Damn that sounded impressive Minato but the fancy smancy talk went over my head." Yang admitted.

"Of course you wouldn't get it. The words are very beautiful and poetic. I can feel the meaning behind almost as if there's a physical weight, a solidness to it that most words simply don't carry. Are you sure you don't want a position within the Schnee Dust company?"

Minato chuckled at her persistence. "Maybe one day if you become too persuasive but for right now, I'm fine experiencing life through this station."

"And as for the weight and meaning of those words, it's only natural since it was the last time I spoke with my friend. They were amongst the final words I ever heard from him."

Ruby looked at him with saddened eyes. "…Is your friend…"

"No he's not dead. It's impossible for him to die."

"If he's not dead then why not speak with him again?" The red hooded girl said with her head tilted.

He placed a hand at his heart and felt the roar of a certain God of Death in the sea of his soul. "Perhaps I won't need to. The bonds you make with people never truly disappear. They as intangible as they might be are above time, space, and fate of the world."

" _Even in this second journey of mine."_ Minato thought.

"Ow!" A slight pained groan filled the air. As if to prove their point Cardin and the rest of Team CDRL was pulling on a Rabbit Faunus's ears rather roughly. Some of his goddess Personas Artemis, Athena, Hestia, and Astraea became rather silent no doubt reminded of Minato's Blue Rabbit situation a year or 2 back. It was honestly somewhat annoying how long gods and demons can hold on to grudges and slights but he supposed time was relative especially to those with no definable lifespan.

"That hurts! Please stop." The Faunus girl whined. Team CDRL payed it no heed and simply continue to mock her and pulling on her ears roughly. They laughed and laughed and laughed repeatedly joking lightly to each other. This made Minato legitimately angered for once, his eyes flashed an electric blue burning with power for a brief instance before fading back to an icy silvery steel.

"How utterly atrocious. I cannot stand people like them." Pyrrha glared at Team CDRL's backs.

"He's not the only one among this world who acts like this." Blake agreed.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said as she rested her head on the palm of her hand.

The Fool got up. "It won't be as hard if people actually did something about it."

He walked over to the bench table where Team CDRL was sitting and managed to ask cordially. "You mind letting this woman go?"

"What? You little bitch, mind your own fucking business." Cardin snarled but unconsciously loosened his grip on the girl's ear.

"Get going. Now." Minato told the girl firmly but not harshly and used his chin emphasizing his words as he jutted it to the right.

 ***Crack***

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou established a new bond**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Justice Arcana.**

The browned haired girl bowed her head slightly and mumble a quick thank you before walking off.

"Why You little…" Cardin glared down at the Fool with the rest of his team following his lead getting up and attempted to intimidate him. Minato wasn't even the least bit scared, how could he when he stared down Death itself in the eye. Fight monsters on an almost daily occurrence and had the sins and Deathwish of humanity constantly pound his body for centuries.

"Careful now. Don't pick fights you can't win." He switched to Thanatos and his Death Radiance Semblance he gained from Pharos magnified tenfold due to the Persona's presence and his own anger.

* * *

 **And semi-cliff hangar but we all know what would happen next. Until next time guys. And also Fuck Weiss' Dad and smug bitch ass brother.** **I would like to thank all of you who reviewed once again. For Mot being summoned, no problem I actually find him really fucking cool as well but I will probably summon him in conjunction with Thanatos however. For reasons pretty obvious if you look purely at their designs and Arcana.**

 **And as most of you guesses it the Aura regeneration scene was based on SAO abridged which is awesome btw. And would you shippers be mad if Pair some people like Blake and Pyrrha with Minato? He's a Wildcard and we all know what Wildcards do in their free time. but I can understand why you don't wish to. So give your opinions in the reviews because it does have an impact on the story.**

 **I personally feel that Sun x Blake and Pyrrha x Jaune are perfectly acceptable pairings so I am somewhat hesitant to pair them with our resident Messiah. I find Ruby x Jaune to be really cliché male x female protagonist so I will probably never support that in canon or fanfic sorry if you are shippers for that. Ren x Nora seems to be the ship no one have problems with and imo they're really cute in certain scenes.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay here's a mini chapter. I don't own shit. Shin Megami Tensei Persona is owned by Atlus and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. I was let down and excited at the same time when Atlus showed the trailer for Persona 3 Dancing Moon Night. I had thought it was an PS4 HD remake with updated models but still I suppose it's good to have Persona 3 content not tied in with Persona 4. Persona 5 Dancing Star Night wasn't as much of a shock considering it's the newest game.**

 **I seriously thought Persona 3's day were numbered after Persona 5 but I suppose it'll live as long as it milks out money. Atlus is a company at the end of the day so people, don't get mad and rage the fuck out triggered over a Spin-off. The models for the characters are fucking beautiful and considering Persona 5 has that shiny new game engine developed. A HD remake is something that could realistically happen or be announced in the near future. In fact, most of the ground work for a new game has been already been made considering the character models for** **Persona 3 Dancing Moon Night and the Personas in Persona 5. Keep HOPE alive People.**

 **That and an ultimate edition for Persona 5 is basically a given considering Atlus' Track record. Persona 3 FES, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 4 Golden, Persona 1 PSP, Persona 2 Innocent Sin PSP, Persona 2 Eternal Punishment PSP. And Persona 5 Arena but that won't come out for a while considering the cross over Persona 4, BlazBlue, RWBY, and Undernight In Birth (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle).**

 **This chapter was going to be longer but i felt drained and didn't want that many scenes. The Omake is long but don't take it too seriously.**

* * *

"Careful now. Don't pick fights you can't win." Minato drawled. The sheer dread coming from the teen was bone chilling. Cardin was sweating profusely enough to fill buckets upon buckets. His eyes dilated slightly as hid breath grew more ragged reflecting his fear. Minato looked him directly in the eyes, his glowing an electric blue a ghastly inhuman shade. Cardin and his team sworn that an electric like energy was flowing through it.

The Fool didn't want to overwhelm the entire cafeteria filled with other students too bad and had asked Zeus the god king of the Olympians to exert his control over life, the opposing component of death to limit the range of his secondary Semblance combined with a Persona of the Death Arcana to just the bench where Team CDRL was.

The team standing on spaghetti legs crumpled back into their seats revealing an ever-growing wet spot near the middle of their pants. It was obvious to everyone that they soiled themselves in fright. Minato didn't feel any sympathy for them, they who constantly degrade others good people that lack the strength or courage to defend themselves. Those were not the values he and SEES risked their lives to protect, he found great joy in helping and coming to understand others.

Even if the Faunus was technically not truly Human, they are capable of possessing the qualities, the feelings that make Humanity truly great. Happiness, sadness, anger, they are capable of feeling all those and much much more. Aigis had always had these feelings of doubt and insecurities when comparing those of flesh and blood and Minato could see the parallels in the Faunus as a whole. Not to mention that he could never truly call himself human once he achieved the Universe Arcana, rather he had already been barely a human once he housed the fragment of Death tinting his soul with its cool natural gentle darkness. Now even his body had been made to imitate the Avatars that reside within the Velvet room and Nyx's Avatar. He was truly the loosest definition of a person at this point.

"Get lost. If I see or even hear a whisper of you harming anyone, I'll dish out the same treatment tenfold… no a thousand-fold." Minato glared down at them. After giving them, a piece of his mind Minato simply walked back to his bench where Team RWBY and Team CDRL were. They stared at him with varying expressions. And silence… that lasted about ten seconds at most.

"Holy shit." It was Yang that finally broke the awkward atmosphere. Jaune was nowhere to be seen, he must have left during Minato's own confrontation with his bullies. "Did your eyes change color?"

"If I get agitated or motivated enough, I suppose."

"Nice! You too?"

"Um… Minato? That was super special awesome with chocolate chip cookies and all that but what did you just do?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

"I made them urinate themselves out of fear."

"Why?" It was an understandable question and he had no problems answering.

"They irritated me. Where I come from, harming a cute bunny girl is a crime." Minato scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "At least that's what my friend Junpei told me."

"That's very kind of you." Blake said while smiling radiantly. A smile that would be more at home on Yang's face.

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana**

 **The Cat girl revolutionist Social Link have reached Stage 2**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana has grown**

"If one wants to live in a better world, than one must first believe it could happen, followed by action." He replied casually but with conviction. The Nyx Avatar despite him being his enemy at the time, it really spoke words worthy of living by and Minato saw them as messages worth spreading.

"It must be nice, to be able to live by your own justice. To live by the rules set by yourself." Weiss had a rather complicated troubled expression that was hard to read beyond that. If one didn't know what to work for than, they would have easily missed it but he dealt with her general type before. Mitsuru was without a doubt one of the strongest woman he ever met but no one was beyond the need of help. No doubt like the red headed heiress, Weiss was bottling up some darker emotions.

"It can hardly be called life if you can't choose the path you desire or pursue it with all of your heart and your soul."

"The path I desire?" Weiss mumbled to herself. Her eyebrows knit in concentration and deep thought. _"Can I truly pursue that?"_ She thought.

"Oh no!" Ruby screamed startling everyone. "Professor Port's assignment! I forgot that its due tomorrow!" She cried helplessly.

"Um… I did it."

"Yup."

"indeed."

"Sorry sis."

"Dolt"

"Am I the only one?" Ruby slumped her head down.

"If you spend an all-nighter starting as soon as you head back to your dorm, you could get a B- if you put enough effort." Minato eventually spoke up feeling sorry for the girl.

"Can't… can't any of you help me?" she pleaded.

"Here." Minato placed his hand in his pocket and pulled something out of his spiritual pocket where he usually kept all his belongings. There was literally no point of him even having that rocket propelled locker when everything no matter how big or heavy can be found in his limitless inventory. That was honestly one of the biggest perk of being a Wildcard who had a contract with the Velvet room.

The Fool gave her an energy drink that he drank this morning the Yawn B gones. They saved him in certain situations when he was absolutely dead tired from exploring Tartarus missions.

"Thank you?" Ruby said uncertainly.

"Trust me," Minato assured her. "It's saved me every once in a while, you'll feel like you slept nine hours once you drink that."

"Hmm, I don't recognize the brand." Weiss placed her head uncomfortably close to the can while ruby was carrying it.

Minato reached into his spiritual pocket and took out another one. "Here. Try it when you're tired and see the results for yourself." He has the recipe and could more or less make those drinks for himself on his free time.

"Can't any of you help me?" Ruby actually pouted and pleaded with her team.

"No can do Sis, you always been like this. If you wanna be considered a big girl," Yang shook her head. "Then you have to accept the responsibilities. Like me."

"But you beat up people in bars all the time!" Yang's smug look immediately shattered when Ruby retorted.

The blonde had the decency to blush, perhaps a bit ashamed or embarrassed.

"Ruby, you're the team leader. And as such you must lead by example or…" Weiss sighed. "Perhaps, I made a mistake in placing any faith in you."

"Alright, alright." Ruby grumbled. "Watch besty, I'll blow your socks off with my awesomeness."

"Hmph, make boasts you can actually keep." Despite her harsh sounding words Weiss actually had a small almost unnoticeable smile.

"Hey, couldn't Weiss simply had used her Semblance to get a personal accurate model on any Grimm?" Pyrrha asked. "Then because of this, isn't Ruby guaranteed to get a lower grade compared to her?"

"You Traitor!" Ruby exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"First off, that isn't cheating just simply an advantage. Second off, I am unable to use my Summoning Glyphs just yet. I lack the training and experience."

"You do realize that I can teach you how to Summon right?" Minato drawled. His counterpart's Semblance is immensely similar to the Schnee Semblance probably due to distant blood ties. After researching the Schnee family tree, the Schnee family themselves are an off branch of an even bigger family tree but lost contact after Nicholas Schnee went to form the Schnee Dust company. Due to the passing of time, the spreading of genes breaks off into separate houses that people have long since lost contact with. It might take generations and centuries but eventually for one reason or another, people drift apart, it's only natural since humans prefer tight nit groups instead of something all encompassing.

Though when he and his counterpart fused together, the Semblance lost its snow flake aesthetic and gained the coffin and sigil based designs like Mudo.

"Hmm, learning summoning before the next time I see Winter would impress her." Weiss mumbled as she laced her hands together and rested her chin on them. "It pains me to ask for another's assistance on this matter but, very well. Whenever you have free time I'll expect you to guide me."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Empress Arcana**

 **The Tsundere Heiress Social Link have reached Stage 3**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Empress Arcana has grown**

" _Hmmm, Perhaps… it's the extra caffeine in my drinks caused me to be really charismatic today."_ Minato thought.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help Weiss, no one is perfect. No one." Minato said. He lived by those words, he had to. If he didn't he couldn't have brought himself to face Nyx. In many ways Nyx wasn't in the wrong, she was a higher being from Humanity. They were born from her psyche when she crashed down upon Earth and she was perfectly justified to take back from what's hers. Gods and Demons who were born from man were often hypocritical and looked down upon Humanity, their creators despite needing their belief to continue existing.

Nyx didn't need Humanity to exist, she existed far before them and will most likely exist far after them but even then, she never harbored any ill will towards Humanity and only acted once Erebus tried to reach her and transmit Humanities Deathwish. In all honesty, the fact he even was able to compete with her for a brief moment was a miracle among miracles that to be frank should have been a statistical impossibility.

"I'm not perfect yet." The heiress huffed.

Minato simply smiled at her as if she was just a willful child. She would soon realize the meaning of his words.

* * *

Roman heard the pained yells of the prison guards reach his cell. This brought a smile to his face, they were the most unaccommodating guards to date and trust him when he says that he's been to a fair share of prisons in his earlier days for petty theft.

"Ugh! Who the fuck is this midget bitch!" A guard screamed in rage and shock.

Shing!

A wet puncture sound was heard and the sounds of watery choking was heard. Roman sighed. Neo probably stabbed a poor fool on the throat again.

A few more puncture sounds and bodies dropping like logs indicated that Neo was almost done with her opposition. At the very least Roman was pretty sure it was Neapolitan, there weren't exactly that many short women in the crime world.

"Finally Neo, you sure took your sweet ass time." Roman smirked as his cell door was unlocked

" _Would a 'thank you' be too much to ask?"_

"C'mon, I'm just giving you crap." Roman said chuckling slightly. "We're getting the hell out of here and hiding. Probably too noticeable if we left by Bullhead so we're stayin in Vale for the moment."

His partner raised an eyebrow. _"Weren't you about to piss your pants about Cinder a month ago? And what about the Red hooded girl and the Emo Blue guy whatever."_

The ginger criminal got off his bench bed and walked out of the cell casually. He shrugged. "Well, I might have given the Popo some of Cinder's planned robberies… especially the Port one."

" _You know she might burn you to a crisp, Right?"_

"Weelll, honestly fuck Cinder. And I've come to realize the flaming cunt isn't all knowing or all seeing so yeah. I'm my own boss and if we stay low key, then her lackeys have no idea on how to track me."

" _Hmmm, logic but what about those brats? Can I cut the red hooded girl up?"_

"Not right now you idiot. Cinder is still here. Only after she's gone." Roman sighed. "Got my cigars?" Though he wasn't really asking but stating.

She sighed. _"Right here."_ Neo patted her back pocket.

"Finally, I was rather stressed y'know."

" _Whatever, Prison bitch."_

"I was not a prison bitch! Can we just leave?"

" _Prison Bitch."_

"You are the most infuriating partner in crime I ever met."

" _You know you fucking adore me, Prison Bitch."_

This was going to be a long and frustrating battle for crime independence but the thief had little to lose and all to gain. For the first time in his life Roman was glad to be dealt a poor hand. The world and all its material possessions will be his. The ginger didn't care for spiritual enlightenment for his happiness lies in hedonistic pleasures. For the first time in months Roman drew in smoke from his favored brand of Cigars. The smirk on his face if any small children were seeing it would piss their pants in fright.

" _You look like a pedo Roman."_

"Shut up." She erased his good mood in but a single instant. Sometimes he regretted ever partnering up with her but he's in too deep now to break it off.

* * *

Minato was doing pushups in his dorm with Yang sitting on his back with her legs crossed casually scrolling down a webpage with her… Scroll. _"Damn Ikutsuki and damn Yang for these puns."_

"So… how many reps have you done? I lost count." Yang lazily asked.

"I lost count at 40." His arms were screaming at him to stop but equipping Junpei's Ultimate Persona Trismegistus had prolonged his collapse quite a bit.

"Ugh, how much do you weigh? You're crushing me." Minato groaned.

"I'll smack you for that when you're not paying attention." Yang replied rather calmly. Which was weird. Or perhaps she was just that angry that she wanted something more vindictive in nature.

"First off, they all go up here unlike Rubes." Yang teased a bit. "Secondly, I could be hanging out with friends back from Signal, while I'm here watching a beanpole of a boy struggling to do even the basics."

"Sorry. But I thought we were friends." Minato panted. "And I'm older than you by a year and half. Who are you calling boy?"

"Well you're more Ruby's friend than anything else but fine we're buds. I actually like you Blue." Yang replied. "As Mom always said, "yesterday's stranger are tomorrows friends."."

"That sounds like advice all mothers give to be honest."

"Shut up Blue, I thought it was clever. Or do you wanna be called Mina again."

That shut him up real quick. He discovered that the female friends he hung out with naturally gravitated towards that accursed nickname. It didn't bother him when one or two used that name but it became tiring after a while.

"Ugh." Minato finally collapsed after the number of push-ups.

"Let's call it quits for today. Tomorrow's leg day so be prepared Blue."

"Thanks for your time today. My ego took a bit of a nose dive when Nora pounded me to the ground. And Elizabeth too." Minato felt a bit of phantom pain as he recalled Elizabeth and that damn pixie of hers. How in blazes did she get a low-level Persona that ridiculously powerful and why didn't she let him buy it?

"We may be the fairer sex but we aren't dainty flowers y'know?"

"Trust me, I got the message rather quickly. My physical body is still barely average and I wish to be the absolute strongest I can possibly be."

"Didn't you wish to be a cop or something?" Yang questioned.

"I meant in Huntsman standards not civilian standards."

"I get that but can't you enhance your physical strength with your Semblance?" Yang retorted. "Btdubs, you and Weiss have broken Semblances. You guys can summon and have other abilities attached to them as well. She has Glyphs and you have Stat Enhancement. Not as awesome as mine but still."

Technically his Summoning Semblance and Stat Allocation are 2 separate Semblances due to his soul being the sum of 2 people and the remains of Death but there wasn't any point in correcting her without explaining his rather unique circumstances. He wasn't that close to her to the point that he's willing to share that yet.

"Relying on Semblance is a poor move considering it runs on Aura which could run out in a prolonged fight. I understand that you have a certain amount of pride on abilities that can truly be called your own but its best to reserve it as a final trump card."

Yang groaned. "You sounded just like my dad for a moment, I get you're older than me but can't you sound more like a regular guy instead of an old ass man." He lost count of how much time he spent as the Great Seal, time had little to no meaning in the collective unconscious. Still he felt that most teens felt rather juvenile compared to himself.

"I'll just punch and power my way through anything and anyone that gets in my way like always. I'm simple like that." The blonde assured.

"You seem to have trouble with opponents who uses kicks and speed, that's something you have to change eventually. My opinions on the usage of Semblances aside."

"I'll deal with it when I deal with it."

"Hmph, Headstrong and stubborn, If I were to be honest. It enhances your natural allure." The Fool admitted. He wouldn't deny that Yang was warm and radiant, far more than anyone he ever met but it would be rather awkward if he ever decides to romantically pursue her seeing she was in essence a female combination of Junpei, Akihiko and a bit of Shinjiro's protective nature.

"You see Minato, I now know for a fact that you know how to speak to a Lady so your surprise slap shall be extra special."

The Savior switched from using Trismegistus to one of his personal Ultimate Personas Orpheus Telos just in case. The blonde haired, Crimson and gold armored Harp wielding son of the Greek Sun God Apollo.

His resist physical would come in handy, Minato would have used an Null Physical Persona but that would raise more suspicions than it was worth. That and he would've become a massive hypocrite when he just lectured Yang on the usage of Semblance a moment ago.

Okay he was still a hypocrite no matter how he put it but the Fool really didn't want to face the unrestrained might of Yang's right hook. Nora's hammer probably would have done worse seeing simply how heavy that monstrosity was but he was pretty sure that Ember Celica was a close second.

"Is there any way this Fool, could placate the alluring golden dragon that rivals the sun which resides over the heavens."

Yang Xiao Long nodded to herself. "Okay, this time I understood your fancy schmancy talk. Treat me and Rubes to dinner and I'll put it behind us."

"Alright."

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Chariot Arcana**

 **The Golden Guardian Social Link have reached Stage 2**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Chariot Arcana has grown**

"And don't take us somewhere cheap. Rubes at the very least deserves nothing but the best. She's my treasure."

If Yang was likened to the radiant Sun, then Ruby Rose was a quiet modest beauty comparable to the Moon. They may look vastly different but they complemented each other in some odd way that Minato couldn't describe and this was coming from the man who seen the truth of the universe, his answer to life.

* * *

 **Omake 2 (not canon)**

After Yang left his dorm, Minato Arisato took a nice hot shower after that tiring and painful exercise. Each of the droplets that pelleted his skin relieved his muscles and fatigue almost as if he equipped a Regenerate based build Persona for a moment. He made a mental note to restock on hair conditioner seeing that it was almost out. Minato didn't know why but he always had the desire to keep his hair in excellent quality. It was one of four preferences that he can truly call his own idiosyncrasy. The other 3 were excessive sleeping, food, and music.

He uses 3 different shampoos and 4 different hair conditioners but one was always almond or coconut based. The Fool heard from Akihiko Senpai at one point, that after a long exercise, a decent sleep would follow. If that was true than it gave the Fool extra incentive to work out, if it gets too unbearable Aura and Regenerate would mitigate most of the damage.

Reaching into the fridge, the blue haired teen took out some of the leftover homemade cat food for his cat Schrodinger and placed it on the floor in where his bowl was. It was originally the 'fit for a wolf' dog food recipe that Shinjiro made for Koromaru with some slight modifications to the ingredients to make it better suited for cats. He even asked Nekomata and Byakko for their personal tastes for its creation.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

A sudden knocking sound at his door was heard, rapid notes in a repeative manner was drilled into his ears.

Sighing, the reborn Savior walked over to his door and unlocked it. A red and black blur immediately crashed into him. His head hit the ground hard giving him a minor headache. "Srree!"

Laying there for a moment to regain his bearings, Minato responded. "Whatever,"

His left hand was clasping something soft, round and warm. "Oh, Shit." He grumbled.

Ruby realized this and jumped back using her Speed Semblance and glared at him with her arms trailing suspiciously close to her weapon Crescent Rose. Unfortunately, she kneed him on his male part that resembled Mara. Very fortunately, he still had the resist physical Persona Orpheus Telos equipped. He didn't want to imagine how painful it would have been without the passive protection. The blue haired teen never experienced it himself but that one time that girl kicked Junpei in that area had convinced him that it wasn't something to be looked forward to.

She narrowed her eyes further. "Big Sis told me to me about people like you." She pulled out her phone. "Oh wait, You got connections to the cops."

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. However, you're the one in my dorm after you invited yourself in here without my permission. I don't think the cards are in your favor either way."

She blinked. "It's just a joke, me and Yang made when we were younger. Didn't think you would take it seriously."

He raised an eyebrow. "I heard people suing over coffee being too hot, I'm prepared to take everything seriously." Minato picked himself off the floor. "You and Yang made a joke where people grab your sorry excuse of a boob?"

"I drink milk! You **B******!** "

Minato blinked. He did not expect the little Rose to say that, if he understood what she said of course.

"Did you just make the censorship beep?"

"Yang told me that she couldn't take me seriously when I curse so I learned how to make beeps in its place." Ruby beamed jabbing a thumb towards her chest.

"Why are you here Ruby?" Minato asked rather tired.

 **"** _ **This!"**_ She pulled out her Scroll and typed furiously on it. His Remtube account showed up on the screen. The video playing was he and SEES dancing to various songs in different locations like the mall or the school rooftop.

"Ruby, I can ex…" Minato attempted to explain but the Rose backhanded him.

"I waited 11 years for the new Persona 3 Sequel **B****!** " She screamed at his face and pulled his collar so the Fool would be on her level due to the enormous height difference. "What's next huh?! Persona 3 Portable Dancing all Dark Hour with Hamuko DLC?!"

"Okay Ruby, I'm sorry. I just needED the money. Rent isn't looking too good right now and I just don't want to be the Great Seal again." Minato started crying. "I had Erebus grope my body for ten years. I just can't take it anymore. I'm all alone and cold there, when I damn well know some pricks are fucking my girls while I'm suffering."

"Oh…"

"The Atlus gods won't bring me back to the main story so I'm Relegated to spin-offs, while Yu Narukami gets to be a siscon protagonist and Akira Kurusu keeps being petty thief." Minato poured out his heart and soul. "The Atlus gods keep working us to the bone and we're ABSOLUTELY nothing without their expert milking and marketing. It's all I got!"

"I'm sorry." Ruby wailed violently.

"It's alright. It's alright. I heard you're working with Yu for Blazblue Cross Tag Battle." Minato said after calming down. "Be careful, I heard he likes younger girls."

"Why Rooster Teeth? Why have you forsaken me?"

Ruby and Minato stared at the readers with horrified faces before masking it with pure deadpan expressions. "If Atlus is involved, it doesn't matter what you feel. Just shut up give them your hard earned money and hope someday a HD remake of your favorite game is released."


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's yet another chapter for Steelish Silver and a huge milestone for this fic has occurred well 2 milestones. One is reaching over 100 reviews (a Bit late now that I have 120 something now but I felt that I still needed to get that out there) and including this chapter this fic has reached over 100k minus a couple of thousands for the beginning bold author statements. Probably after next chapter we'll cover the Forever Fall arc. In canon, its Jaune Arc's arc (Get it? Yang and Ikutsuki level puns right there) but in Steelish Silver however... well it's going to be an even huger turning point.**

 **Can't say if it will turned out forced or not considering most fanfics if they even ever reveal the protagonist is from another world. Those chapters tend to feel unsatisfying but I guess it can't be helped. But I do think it's been too long for Minato to be fighting alone and for the RWBY cast to be kept in the dark so to speak. Those of you who mentioned it was a bit out of character for some people to not question Minato about the Shadow during the initiation, well its not like they ever met another one in the months that has passed but they can't turn a blind eye once more appear.**

 **Once again I do not own anything. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. I'm super hyped for Volume 5 to explain the lore of the RWBY world and of fucking course Character development. If it can balance those 2 aspects along side the great action scenes then I'll be a happy fan. I also want the Answer movie adaptation from Atlus but it doesn't seem like it'll be happening soon if at all. But seriously Maaya Sakamoto (Aigis Japanese Voice actor) and Jeanne D' Arc from Fate Apocrypha is seriously awesome as well as Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki Voice actor Akira Ishida.**

* * *

"IfeelAmazing!" Ruby was bouncing up and down, running through the halls beyond her usual speed. The hooded reaper had a dazed look in her eyes almost as if it didn't fit with the energy in her body.

Minato turned to Yang and simply gave her a questioning look. She shrugged. "Don't ask me, Rubes pulled an all-nighter to finish Port's assignment. I don't even know how she got the energy to do… all this."

"Perhaps, it's her second wind." Weiss offered.

"Um, not sure if it works that way Ice Queen." The blonde replied scratching her head.

"Are you really going to keep calling me that ridiculous title for the rest of our time together?" Minato felt bad for her, half the time she had been referred by a title or ridiculous nick name. He made a mental note to simply call her by her name.

"C'mon it fits and it rolls of the tongue," Yang retorted. "Or you prefer Weiss Cream?"

"It's too early for this girls. It's most likely an unforeseen side effect from drinking Yawn B Gone." Minato said. That was honestly the best and only reason he has at the moment. The Messiah doubted it was something strange she ate and she didn't appear the type to try out drugs. The Wildcard was sure that Yang would have told the girl off a long time ago if she did.

Yang knit her eyebrows. "Yawn B Gone? Never heard of that before."

"It's the drink I gave Ruby so she can pull the all-nighter yesterday."

"The drink," Weiss mouthed. "You gave me one too!" The heiress narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

The Savior shrugged. "Never happened to anyone else, probably because Ruby has a Speed based Semblance. She just needs to get the excess energy out of her system."

"Heya, Minato." Ruby greeted as she ran back where her team was. "Quick question, are you a good dancer?"

"…No," Minato replied with a confused expression over his usual blank face. "Why?"

"Nope, you just lied!" Ruby yelled. "Nope, nope, nope, no chocolate chip cookies for you Mr."

"Are you alright?" Perhaps giving her an energy drink was a bad decision.

"I remember seeing you dancing in a mall somewhere and some school rooftop bud," Ruby narrowed her eyes at the beloved blue haired protagonist. "C'mon, bust out your moves."

"Ruby, I don't know how to dance."

"Pretty sure you touched me weird too," The red hooded girl invaded his personal space. "I'd call the cops on you but you'll be let out faster than I can eat cookies and cream deep fried Oreo sandwich."

"Yang, I think you should keep Ruby in your dorms today." Minato advised. "She is delirious from the lack of sleep and can't tell reality from fiction anymore." That and if she was in public, people might take what she said seriously… Former Officer in training or not he really didn't want to explain why a random 15 year old girl was claiming he touched her weirdly.

"Yeah, probably for the best," Yang looked a touch embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head. "Rubes, Sis? I know you fantasizing bout Blue… touching you and all but let's get you a nice nap and save it for the dreams huh?"

"Please don't put it like that Xiao Long… it's too early in the morning for your sibling antics."

"C'mon as much as I don't like it, Rubes is a growing girl," The blonde replied. "She could have picked worse like I dunno Cardin."

"Even that nitwit dunce Jaune is better than Cardin." Weiss retorted.

"…True." Yang agreed.

Minato found that a bit harsh. While Jaune didn't look like much now, he was certain the male blonde has a fair bit of potential with in him if given proper training and time. The 4 years in Beacon would either make or break him.

"C'mon Rubes,"

"B-b-but I feel fine… better than fine Yang," Ruby attempted to escape with a quick burst of her Speed Semblance but Yang caught her by the hood causing the 15 year old girl to run in place suspended in the air for a few moments. "Noooooooo, I must dance to kill all the Grimm."

"There, there. You can kill the Grimm in your sleep Rubes." Yang placated. "There's a pillow with your name on it."

"Crescent Rose turned into a guitar," Ruby kept spewing out nonsense until she fell unconscious in Yang's arms.

Minato blinked. "How did you do that Yang?"

"There's like a place on her neck that if you press hard enough Rubes will calm down, kinda like how momma cats carrying her kits by the scruff of their necks." The blonde lifted her sister over her shoulder and started walking back to the dorms. "Seeya guys later,"

"Make sure to give Ruby's assignment to Port later Xiao Long." The heiress called out.

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's rather kind of you," Minato told her as he walked forward. "Didn't think you would place that much thought into other's successes."

"If she does poorly, it'll reflect on me being a part of her team."

Minato sincerely doubted that was the only reason, he had seen Yukari say harsher things to mask her concern and appreciation. Still, he was pleased that she was much more kinder person than the first impression he got from her. Though more often than not, there's usually always a deeper layer to people.

"Still that was an interesting… effect that drink had on Ruby," Weiss said breaking the comfortable silence. "Are you certain it won't have any similar or just as embarrassing effect on myself?"

"Nothing in life is a guarantee," He responded. Minato realized they were alone walking towards class. Today was going to be extra brutal seeing they were having 2 periods today with both Port and Oobleck. "However, if you do act out, I promise I'll won't hold anything you do against you."

The heiress simply looked at the can of Yawn B Gone that he gave her the day before with suspicion "Sooo, Minato?" Weiss broke the silence again. "When will you show me it?" She asked shyly.

That earned a few girls' attention as they walked down the opposite direction as they gossiped excitedly amongst themselves. Obviously, they had their own ideas of what 'it' is.

Minato was used to rumors as he drifted from town to town, passed from relative to relative that don't particularly care for the teen. Still he appreciated that they housed him despite him being nothing more than an inconvenience. He knew that it was nothing more than family honor that binded him to them but he wondered at times, what type of person he would have become if they cared for him more. Though he might have never met SEES if they did.

Weiss Schnee was of a higher social class than him and thus does much more to smear her image. Minato was introduced to such a world by Mitsuru and because of this, Minato had seen how ugly such a world it maybe. Fights for inheritances and arranged marriages, they at times would discard basic human principles just to keep their right to sneer down below. Weiss was as much as he hated to admit it was a kinder girl than Mitsuru, the redhead wasn't hostilely cold but more often than not she would focus on the mission and end game that she would lose sight of the present. It was only during their private occasions would the Fool see a different side of her.

"You are just like Yukari with her words at times." Minato merely looked at her with an unimpressed look. "Saying things that would give people, like those girls earlier the wrong idea."

"Can we not deal with this type of conversation this early in the morning?" Weiss sighed. "Between Yang's teasing and Blake's preference of reading material, I can't seem to escape this hogwash immaturity."

"I'll admit that I chose poorly when wording my sentence but you could have simply let it go beforehand."

"You are an incomprehensible mix between the tsundere archer and red head heiress that it's not funny." Minato stared at her with a more analytical eye.

"Excuse you?"

"Nothing, you remind me of old friends but that's a good thing," Minato assured. "What do you want to see?"

"Your summoning," The heiress immediately said. "Both of them."

He merely raised his eyebrows before responding. "Huh?"

"Don't play the fool with me, the one shrouded in blue mist during the initiation and the red summon during your match with Nora." She placed her hands on her hips. "That's that higher power you mentioned after the Shadow creature, right?"

"…You're very perceptive, if nothing else you proved that you're more than worthy to be the heir of your family however," Minato replied. "You're not at the level where I feel the need to use them."

"Don't look down on me," Weiss interjected sharply feeling deeply insulted. "You used it on Nora of all people, or are you saying you can't be bothered to consider me your equal?"

Minato looked as calm as ever, at times he is rather unsensitive. "It's not that I'm looking down on you, it's more along the lines that your style of fighting is vastly incompatible when fighting a person like me."

"Explain."

At least she wasn't as mad seeing he wasn't mindlessly insulting her. "My Semblance is hard counter to yours seeing how similar they are alongside the fact that I'm more than well-versed in how to use a rapier… simply put it'll take a lot from you to surprise me."

"You underestimate me, my Glyphs aren't simply limited to Summoning. I have yet to see you use your Semblance as a platform or modify its abilities via dust."

"I already took that into consideration despite me looking half asleep I do pay attention in combat class. Not that it should be a surprise considering I could keep up with Port and Oobleck in their worst days." He was very used to oddball teachers thanks to the teachers back in his old world. "The best chance you have at beating me is with your Glyph's time dilation where you surround the opponent and increase the speed of your attack in all directions."

"So, you were analyzing me as I was you." Weiss grumbled.

"Yes I was, I do take improving myself rather seriously." Minato cracked his neck with one hand.

"That makes two of us, but it makes sense considering our families' blood ties."

He didn't want to break it to her that he had this trait as a Wildcard long before merging with his Remnant counterpart.

"And as for Nora, I could've beaten her without it but her strength was simply so monstrous that I just don't want to get hit by her again."

"…I understand your thoughts, Nora may even be stronger than Yang with or without her Semblance. But one day, I'll make you take me seriously and force you to use that power."

"I'll look forward to that day Weiss." He smirked at her lightly.

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Empress Arcana**

 **The Tsundere Heiress Social Link have reached Stage 4**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Empress Arcana has grown**

"If I start acting out in class please knock me out." Weiss said staring at the Yawn B Gone with an indiscernible expression. "I would ask Yang but I'm not too entirely sure of her precision."

"Huh? Oh right Port and Oobleck back to back, rather… difficult combination to keep up."

"This drink should keep me up but I just hope I don't make an utter fool of myself in the process."

Minato could just use a sleep spell that his Personas use if nothing else. He sincerely doubts he'll look good in the eyes of the class if he knocked out a 5'3 girl by hitting her.

* * *

For the first time since the semester started, Minato fell asleep. That was the problem with studying in advance seeing the Fool already intimately knew what the lesson was about a month and a half prior.

Besides a certain situation with Jaune, Cardin and Blake during Oobleck's class, it was fairly standard class with very little happening.

" _Brother? What's wrong?" A girl that looked remarkably similar to himself spoke to his right. Her dark gray gunmetal eyes shined with worry._

" _I…I have a bad feeling right now." He replied. His hands were trembling as his breath became much more ragged indicating fear._

 _The girl placed her hand on his shoulders as they shook almost violently and uncontrollably. "Brother just relax," She rested her head on his arm as the other hand traveled to the back of his hand and held it with a slight squeeze. "I'm here for you. Don't worry."_

 _That calmed him down somewhat but it didn't erase his fear. After their family left Atlas and started living nomadically traveling to village to village, he gained the ability to sense for any threats almost on par with Detection based Semblance. He was called the family's guard dog at times as it saved them from a couple of close encounters with the creatures of Grimm._

"… _The one who should be protected should be you, I'm the older one after all." He protested lightly._

 _The girl laughed before burying herself deeper into his shoulder, getting more comfortable. "Well then, protect me until we reach mother."_

 _He saw a woman on the street, a woman with unnaturally black hair, glowing seafoam green eyes, a dagger like headband and nail earrings simply smirking at them before dissipating into black mist._

 _His eyes must be playing tricks on him. Suddenly a sea of black and white flooded them with glowing crimson lighting up the night. Hundreds if not thousands of the creatures of Grimm had arrived. The amount was unnaturally too high for a simple pack but he could care less. He was the big brother and they are born first to be a shield to the younger. Even if they have more talent than he ever could._

* * *

"…Minato," a feminine voice blared into his mind. He simply ignored it and continued to rest his head on the desk. The frequent midnight Grim slaying and hunting Shadows during the Dark Hour had tired the male Persona User out much more than he would like to admit.

"Minato," This time, there was some slight shaking on his shoulders… just like the girl in his dream.

He sighed and lifted his head up and rubbed his closed eyes… which were wet for some reason. Was he crying in his sleep?

"Uhh, Blue? You uh doin okay?" The shaking turned out to be Yang with Weiss next to her. Minato wondered where Blake was but considering the incident with Cardin earlier… perhaps she skulked off to be alone somewhere. Minato knew there was something up with her when her large bow twitched and Nekomata called her sister. It was then, where he put 2 and 2 together. Her defensive nature over the White Fang and Faunus people simply cemented the fact further, she was a Faunus, a cat Faunus taking into account of Nekomata. He didn't have any problems with Faunus and that showed when he constantly dealt Team CDRL in public and humiliated them each time. Though nothing topped the first time when they urinated themselves out of fright at Thanatos' mere presence alongside his Death Radiance Semblance working in conjunction.

Unfortunately, that gained the attention of many Faunus… girls in particular as his rocket powered locker was filled to the brim with letters from them. Which mirrored the love confessional notes back in Japan much to the surprise of the resurrected Messiah.

"I'm fine Yang," Minato replied. "Why?"

"Well, you were crying." The golden buxom woman said. "like a lot."

"It was just a bad dream, reminded me of something I didn't wish to remember."

"Y'know we're buds right?" Yang stated in the form of a question. "I understand that this might be personal and I'm just prying right now but if you wanna talk about it…"

"I understand… just give me some time to myself. There are things I would like to sort out first before speaking."

"Understandable, but Yang and I are going to lunch." Weiss gave him a sympathetic look. "Seeing you kept me company while Yang took the dolt back to the dorm, we wouldn't mind going with you to get that food cart of yours."

"I'm not hungry." The Fool said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blue, Fiend." Yang joked.

He didn't blame her seeing that, he spent hours at night preparing his breakfeast and lunch. It took that long simply due to the quantity and quality put into it. The cart Yang mentioned was famous in Beacon because Minato brought it along every lunch period and actually manages to eat everything on it.

In the beginning of the semester, many students would take bets on whether or not Minato could finish eating it all… before they realized it was pointless to bet on not. Yang and Nora at one point even challenged him to an eating competition, which was pure foolishness on their part. He was already the silver medal thanks to his attendant Elizabeth and it was out of pride that he swore that he wouldn't become bronze.

There was even speculation that the blue haired Fool was possessed by a demon of gluttony, which was ridiculous for 2 reasons. One was the fact that he housed the pinnacle of Demon kind like Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, etc. and two was eating and enjoying a meal is not a sin, not in his eyes… the eyes of a literal Messiah.

"Understandable considering my usual appetite, but speaking of 'dolts'. How's Ruby?"

Yang stretched like a cat before answering. "It's only been bout 4 hours since Oobleck's and Port's classes so I'm guessing she's pretty deep in her nap still." She sighed. "I'm so conflicted, one hand Rubes is finally growing up!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "And the other hand?" The heiress knew that the next statement from her blonde and admittedly more developed and defined teammate was going to be utter nonsense. She wasn't jealous of the blonde's… assets and in the words of her favorite red hooded dolt. Nope not at all.

"She's too young for boy's! They're gonna corrupt my little angel," Yang whined. "Uh… no offense Blue."

"Would it kill you to use my name for once instead of a nickname?" Minato asked. The antics of the blonde did cheer him up a bit.

"Who knows? Maybe I'm saving your name for special occasions," Yang smirked at him slightly. "Believe it or not, I can be serious when I want to."

"Huh? Color me impressed Xiao Long." Weiss genuinely surprised but in a good way. "I already expected you to make a tease as joke or at least a cleavage view."

"Hey Weiss Cream, I only tease friends and Blue is the only one I really teased in a while… well besides you, Rubes and Blakey."

"Minato was right about the usage of names," Weiss hmphed. "But knowing you, you'll still use it if only to annoy and ruffle us slightly."

Yang bear hugged her with arms around the waist and sook the white-haired heiress like a stuffed teddy bear. "Aww, little Weissy is growing up too."

"Let go of me Brute!" Weiss struggled in her grip.

After enduring it for a few moments, Weiss was finally placed back on the ground. The resident Schnee hmphed and went to fix her hair.

"Minato?" Yang said. He blinked seeing that she actually used his regular given name but that indicated that she was being serious.

Minato simply looked at her with a glance but that was enough for her, knowing that he's listening. "I'm serious here, hurt Rubes and I'll beat the living shit out of you even worse Nora."

He raised an eyebrow. "But I still won against Nora in the end."

"Not the point," Yang countered. "you know she kinda has a crush on you right?"

"A lot of people have crushes on me, Wildcard trait."

"I don't even know what that means, but she started acting different since you jumped in to fight that monster during the initiation." Yang gave him a serious look. "It didn't help when you have similar hobbies (Ruby's a weapon enthusiast and Minato's a weapon collector/hoarder) and that Dust Recystallize thing you made."

"You know, the Schnee Dust company would be extremely interested in buying or funding that type of inform…" Weiss started but got interrupted by her teammate.

"Yeah, yeah. Can it Weiss, serious time." Yang interrupted without of hint of being apologetic.

Weiss sputtered a bit due to the sheer disrespect shown.

"Ruby's 15" Minato said.

"Yes, and?" Yang said.

"I'm 18 almost 19 in 6 months."

"Your point being?"

"I don't want to go to jail."

"Aren't you buddy buddy with the cops?"

"Still don't want to explain the fact I'm taking advantage of a little girl hypothetically speaking. And if I'm going to date anyone I still need the seal of approval from Vermillion."

"Who?" The blonde asked.

Minato suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

Yang and Weiss blinked, it was the first time they seen Minato make a facial expression like that.

"Vermillion, my… it's complicated."

"Ohhh? Sounds saucy, Blue." Yang commented actually somewhat interested. "Wanna tell?"

Weiss perked up a bit as well.

"She's my older sister figure/almost girlfriend."

"…You're dating your older sister figure?" Yang blinked. "Damn, you weren't kidding when you said it was complicated."

Minato shrugged. "I tried to tell you but your rumor mongering nature is to blame."

"H-hold up just a minute," Weiss interrupting with a blush. "Your girlfriend is okay with you being with being with other women?" Weiss was probably blushing due to her own imagination as the mental images of Minato surrounded by half naked girls filled her mind.

"Not at first but," Minato looked to the side not wanting to reveal the rest of his secret.

"But?" Yang prompted.

"…" Minato didn't answer. It was too embarrassing, to him at least.

Yang caught him in a playful headlock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and caused his face to get buried into chest. As much as it was nice, he couldn't exactly breathe due to how tightly he was hugged into her large mounds.

"C'mon spill it already," Yang whined playfully. "I promise I won't laugh or judge."

"Cn't bretth,"

"What?" Yang tilted her head slightly

He pinched her waist slightly shocking the blonde enough for him to leave his heaven and hell.

"I couldn't breathe with your oversized melons stuffed into my face."

"You hear that Yang," Weiss looked triumphantly at her while haughtily placing her arms on her hips with an uplifted confident gaze. "He's not interested in your oversized mounds of flesh."

Yang snorted at her and ruffled the heiress' hair again. "You and Rubes, keep telling yourselves that flat is justice."

Weiss fell down into her seat with an utterly defeated look.

The blonde felt bad now. "T-there's always a guy that's interested into that kinda things Weiss,"

That only seemed to make her more depressed.

Minato simply looked at her.

"Alright alright, I'm kinda of an dickish tease at times," Yang gave in to that look Minato was giving. She felt his icy blue slivery eyes bore into her soul, like she got cut with a steel dagger… that's how sharp and expressive his eyes were. "J-jus tell me about your secret and let's pretend this whole situation never happened."

"…You're not letting this go are you,"

"To borrow Ruby's response," Yang started. "Nope."

"It's only endearing when she does it."

"Fuck you Mina."

"I told you to never call me that again."

"Just spill it man."

Minato sighed, it didn't seem like yang was ever going to let this go. "The Blue Rabbit situation."

Yang tilted her head again. "Blue Rabbit situation?"

"Well, even though Vermillion's a human. She," Minato looked at the blonde in the eyes. "Her mother is a Faunus; her side of the family is as well."

"How is this embarrassing, kinda hoped for some juicy scoops."

"I'm getting to that Yang," Minato coughed into his palm before continuing. "During one of her family party events, I got a bit too much to drink and might have accidentally slept with a rabbit Faunus with blue hair who happens to be Vermillion's distant relative, her 2nd or 3rd cousin. That's kinda why she's okay with me being around other women."

"Okaaay," Yang awkwardly drawled. "I might have called you a lady killer when we first met but… I think manwhore is better suited for you."

Minato scoffed. "Don't compare me with the likes of Yu." Then he got smacked right on the face.

* * *

 **Ouch what a poor way to end a chapter but moral of the story here is the RWBY cast don't speak Japanese even if there's a village in Volume 4 called KuroYuri which is Japanese as fuck. Even if there's Asian inspired people in it like Lie Ren, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and etc... does Yang and Ruby count as Asian? Considering their father and all.**

 **So basically in Yang's perspective, Minato just called her a cheap whore but the poor guy will make it up to her in the next chapter whenever that comes out. Though probably soon.**

 **The Forever Fall arc as stated earlier is the turning point in Steelish Silver and in Volume 2 is where shit really diversify. Poor Cinder's evil plans cuz the Messiah is gonna reck them up. Also he's Death so they're double fucked. Cinder, Emerald, Mercury are all fucked. Sorry to any fans of them but if you think Cinder in Volume four got it bad then you'll probably cringe here once she appears.**

 **Thanks for all the love on the Omake guys, Originally that previous chapter was gonna take alot longer to write but when those 2 Persona Dancing games were announced that day, I SIMPLY had to upload something. And the Omake was originally a scene where Minato helps Ruby with her Homework assignment as indicated by the longer description of Minato's room and cleaning habit but a sudden burst of inspiration hit me. If you guys have any idea for the plot or future Omakes please don't hesitate to share. I think i have another one or 2 in mind but I'm not certain if they're writing quality though.**

 **I'm somewhat sad right now, after uploading this chapter and editing certain chapters I replaced chapter 3 of this fic with the chapter 3 of the old Steelish Silver which is still on this site. Luckily I had the raw Chapter 3 still in my computer but it was still unedited and unformated. I used it but it's probably lost some of it's polish which I usually put into it.**

 **Also this is a bit embarrassing but I totally forgot that I gave Nox and the pet cat Schrodinger Social links. For Nox I went back and gave some of her scenes a rank up and for Schrodinger... just ignore it. I originally planned for Schrodinger to be a Minato from the bad end where Minato chose to kill Ryoji and the world turned him into a cat as punishment for his soul but Elizabeth placed him on remnant. That's the reason why it had silver eyes but I changed my mind on that so it's social link now belongs to Blake as the new Hanged Man.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay here's another chapter guys. To be honest I'm not very satisfied with this chapter seeing some of the harem humor is kinda forced but since this was a continuation from the scene of last chapter like no time really passed at all, it had to fit with Yang's comment on Vermillion. kinda wrote myself in to a corner there. And while not exactly rereading this fic but skimming over, I realized Ruby was kinda being ignored for the most part. Maybe cuz I found her a little too immature at this point in time to have any meaningful scene with Minato as opposed to Weiss, Yang and a bit of Blake** **due to the Faunus and the White Fang.**

 **So I kinda wanted to write this chapter for her interaction with Minato, even though her character wasn't really expanded upon but she is really low rank in her Social Link. I also didn't know how to start Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha but i got something for Pyrrha now. Maybe I could chalk it up as Minato doesn't Social Link with male party members.**

 **Anyways the last few chapters are fillery but I think a Persona fic is really only a true Persona fic with this amount of interaction between casts. Action is really a secondary thing when applied to a school year based time line. The Forever Fall is next chapter and I promise you it'll be action packed or at least try. I'm not good with fight scenes so It'll be hard for me but I won't get better if i keep shying away from it. Most of Jaune's arc is off screen due to the fact that Minato is one person and can't be every where at once. Also we seen it in the show, we know what's happening even if it's not shown in this fic.**

* * *

Minato Arisato rubbed his cheek as he walked with Weiss and a frowning Yang to the cafeteria. She had more or less had gotten over the 'likes of Yu' slip of the tongue but had a bit of a conflicted look on her face. Minato guessed that she, now having context of the accidental Multi-language pun, found it hilarious and angering. Minato apologized to the girl even if it was her over reacting, Minato was a man who respected women and would never call any of them a whore.

"What kinda name is Yu," Yang grumbled. "Sorry for the smack Blue, I might tease you a lot but I got standards that are quite high."

Minato cracked his neck and stretched his body especially his spine after taking a few hours long nap. It was one of the pros of studying in advance. "…I'm over it but believe me, I exceed every one of your standards."

"Oh, you interested in plain ol Yang?"

"You're too flashy to be plain," Minato countered. "Whether it be your looks or clothing style."

"Maybe, but tell this girl," Yang nudged him. "What exactly does a boy like you appreciates about me?"

"Your cringe worthy puns, sunny disposition, protective nature… all of it really brings people together and lighten the burden that keep persisting in our souls."

"Awwwww, I'm not so yangry anymore," Yang drawled. "You really like my puns?"

"Well, they can irritate me at times, not going to lie but…" Minato replied casually tracing the detailed etchings on his Evoker. "Looking at them, they really do lighten the mood… even if it reminds me of an utter bastard."

Yang blinked. "Did you just curse? Never mind that… what else do you enjoy?"

"Huh?"

She slapped him on the back, unintentionally knocking the air out of his lungs. Despite now exercising on a regular basis, Yang still outclass him physically on a quite a large margin. Though he now feels confident that he could go toe to toe with Cardin without relying on his Stat Allocation Semblance or Persona buffs and debuffs. "C'mon you listed all the responses that won't get you slapped again, don't you see something you like?"

"Yes, that goes without saying." Minato confirmed. "This is a really long walk to cafeteria, I felt as if we talked for half an hour by now."

"That's because the conversation is a continuation of the one we were having from the end of the class." Weiss commented. "Still, what are your thoughts on the Forever Falls trip?"

"Meh, hope we encounter some Grimm to spice things up." Yang said. "Otherwise, it'll be kinda boring."

Weiss sighed. "What a brutish response, what is your thoughts on the matter Minato?"

"I wish to see the red leaves of the Forever Fall first hand," Minato casually responded taking off his headphones and rested them on his neck. "I wonder if they can top the Sakura in full bloom during spring."

"Sakura and Crimson leaves huh, for a guy Minato. You really have girly tastes." Yang commented. "That or you're such a manwhore that you started to adopt the taste of women too."

"Don't compare me to the likes of Y… Narukami." Minato hesitated for a split second. His face stilled stung despite Aura healing the mild irritation. Perhaps it was phantom pain.

"I already said I was sorry," Yang grumbled. "Anyways, I'm a bit pissed we're collecting this for Professor Peach. She'll probably just keep it to herself to put it on her pancakes or something."

"Whatever," Minato shrugged and said one of his personal phrases beside personal space when Junpei got a bit close. "I don't know about you but I'm bringing my own Mason jars for the trip."

The Forever Fall's red sap is considered the tastiest and sweetest natural resource that can be turned into syrup. Because of this, Minato is extremely interested in collecting some for his own personal use. Cooking was a hobby that he shared with Shinjiro and they even shared and discussed certain recipes when they weren't going to Tartarus and were simply lazing around waiting for missions. He could carry as much jars as he liked due to his dimensional pocket and if times ever got tough, he could sell some of his Hybrid Dust, the Recrystallizer, and the red sap.

The Hybrid Dust would sell extremely well simply due to its uniqueness, the only naturally occurring secondary type Dust were ice, steam, and the volcanic Dust which were fire and earth element mixed.

His artificial secondary type Dust could be seen as a godsend for most Huntsman as it gives them much more options for fighting and cuts down on the cost for the naturally occurring secondary type Dust, which were almost 3 times the cost.

That didn't take in to consideration that Hybrid Dust had combinations that simply isn't possible seeing the magic doesn't exist in a physical form on Remnant like Holy, Darkness, Almighty, Psi, Nuclear and etc. Though Copper had sent him some Cyan Colored Dust which could be shot off as a laser, be fashioned into an energy shield and be used as a power source rather than being simply a combat projectile only. He couldn't wait to experiment with it further especially since he learned to recrystallize Dust without the Omnipotent Orb anymore.

The Recrystallizer research would practically guarantee his life would be a comfortable one but he didn't feel comfortable giving the research to the military or Dust companies seeing how they would do anything for money and monopolize it. While he trusted Weiss and her goodness buried inside her personality, he couldn't say the same for her father which even by the news alone gave a bad reputation in the view of the Messiah. He'll wait for Weiss to become the head before working with her for the recrystallizer, it was information that could really benefit the people of Remnant.

Red sap was extremely expensive due to the fact that many Grimm live in the Forever Fall and that causes harvesting extremely difficult and life threatening. No self-respecting Huntsman would be willing to die for another's breakfast and only the desperate would ever even accept the job which very little people ask for due to the insane amount of money Huntsman require for personal missions,

Despite living in the dorms of Beacon for now, Minato still owned a home which bills still needed to be paid. He couldn't rely on the money dropped by the Shadows he killed due to the fact that they were Yen of his old world instead of the Lien of Remnant, and the fact that he considered the remains of Shadows like the gears and metals too valuable to merely sell. Those parts can be made into weapons that could harmed Shadows even if the person had no Persona or rivaling power. They were no Nihil weapons that fused with Personas but admittedly, they were a decent second. The only weapon that came close to the strongest weapons made from the parts of Shadows or Weapon fusion was the Excalibur holy sword he found in Tartarus, it shattered and was used as a catalyst to summon King Arthur but he still had the shards to be made into a new sword. Perhaps he should ask the blacksmith Periwinkle to reforge it.

Shadows despite their danger, were really useful to him. Besides the extra training of his body and his mind for tactics or the viable material they leave behind… his counterpart's Semblance which could summon the Grimm he defeated and absorbed before they disappeared into black mist, can also summon the Shadows he defeated in the Dark Zone and from his old world. He guessed originally the Semblance was just like the Schnees' but it changed when he took over the body seeing his mentality is trying to maximize the strength of his powers.

His old Messiah, his ultimate Persona had only one task and that was to keep shooting Morning Stars, the build was based entirely on that. The Messiah Picaro he got back from Elizabeth after she, Margaret and Theodore jumped this one guest who stolen the data from the back-up compendiums in the Velvet room had reverted back to its former glory. It's very nature, the very nature of the Picaro Personas from what Elizabeth sent him were twisted in some way.

He supposed that, all Wildcards are unique despite having multiple of the same Personas and thus have certain amount of affinity to certain concepts. The Picaro set were simply a way to give a trickster affinity to all of them so his successor has better control over them. It made sense seeing Yu had trouble keeping Orpheus Telos and Thanatos under control during their journey in the Labyrinth and he had trouble with Magatsu Izanagi.

Though despite that, the red Persona still gave him that Skill card before he gave it to Elizabeth to return to Margaret's Compendium. His old Messiah became the material to the Great Seal despite the majority of the seal's power comes from the Universe Arcana and thus the Fool had been living without his Persona for years. It brought joy to the Fool to have Messiah back even if it's been changed. He removed the trickster affinity grafted on the Picaro Persona set but Messiah in particular kept some of the features in terms of appearance. Though losing its black color and reverted to its marble white façade, Messiah retained its golden arc in place of the pillar, golden wings and silver studs. All in all, it's a much more grander image… a bit too flashy in his opinion but Messiah was still Messiah, his trusted other self.

Back on topic, every time he defeated a Shadow due to being the host of the Harbinger Death, Minato retain a bit of Nyx's psyche from the Shadows and that contains the information of the defeated Shadow. The Grimm still had a core so to speak, despite not having a soul like a human, Faunus, or animal they do have a soul substitute to allow them to function independently. When he became the dominant personality of this body… the counterpart's Semblance must have adapted ever so slightly to the knowledge that accepting a Grimm's intact core would make it more powerful even if it had to be modified slightly to accept his control over them.

Even if the Grimm loses its physical body and gets replaced by a Semblance made shell, it still contains the will of the beast to a certain extent. So do the Shadows he can summon but they were weaker than the real deal by a slight margin and is harder to control than a Persona or Grimm summons. The Schnee Semblance are but hollow husks of the Grimm despite keeping their form and power.

"We don't know anything of Professor Peach's intentions Xiao Long," Weiss retorted. "She for all you know, could be assisting in gathering samples for the researchers of red sap."

"Research for her stomach is more like it." The blonde grumbled.

"Alright… look at it this way," Minato offered. "I could probably make something worth eating with the red sap."

"Hmm, molasses cookies with a red sap substitute sounds like something Rubes would like."

"Doting as always," Weiss commented. "One day, she'll no longer need your protection."

"Maybe," Yang admitted. "But the older sibling is meant for that one job until then."

A sudden sharp pain was felt as Minato gripped the nearby wall for support and his left hand cradling his temple. It was even worse than over using a Persona in a short period of time without rest. His legs trembled as he desperately struggled to keep himself upright. Visions of the dream he just had invaded his mind, alongside images of the girl that looked a lot like himself and the black-haired woman who was obviously Nox kept surfacing.

"Shit Blue, you aint lookin too hot," Yang said as she rested her head on his shoulder blade and hooked his arm around her neck to give him support. "I could take you to the nurse or the dorm if you want."

"Ugh, I could really use a nap right now." Minato said feeling his head spin. "Even though I just took one."

"Shit," Yang commented. "Twice in one day, you think the Remnant gods just wanted to give people to me to take care of?"

"You actually wished for that?" Minato couldn't help but ask. "Commendable, seeing it's a wish that simply helps others without ulterior motives."

"Meh, the satisfaction is my own ulterior motive." Yang admitted. "Now C'mon let's go. It's not like lunch was gonna last that much longer anyways considering how much we and Weiss Cream talked."

"If it gets any worse, perhaps you should get examined." Weiss said. "…I have a personal doctor or can get you the best service with the Schnee family's connections or perhaps just bribe the best doctors in Vale."

"Thanks for the offer… didn't think you cared that much." Minato chuckled lightly.

"D-don't be ridiculous! You still have to keep your promise to me." Weiss stammered for a second succumbing to the overwhelming charm that took years of honing. "You'll show it to me whether you like it or not." Minato knew she meant his Summoning Semblance and his Personas but…

"Whoa, and people say I'm bold." Yang blinked. "Way to go Weiss! Told you people will be interested in those kind of things."

Weiss crossed over her chest unconsciously.

Minato despite having a massive headache, turned and gave Yang that piercing look. "You're going to make others self-conscious about their bodies at this rate."

"It's just a little tease, besides there are weirdos going after petite girls these days. She's barely 5'3 even with heels on."

"And what if those weirdos go after Ruby?" Minato questioned. "You just threatened to beat me a few minutes ago tops."

"…"

"Yang?"

"…"

"It makes me feel strange, usually people talk to me not the other way around."

The blonde rebooted. "Shit, didn't think about that all the way through." She turned to the heiress. "Sorry for going overboard with the teasing Weiss Cream. Pretty sure Lady Killer Minato would to get you the seal of approval from his almost girlfriend/ Older sister figure for his little harem."

"I definitely wouldn't mind, I'll welcome it even." Minato admitted. "But I made it a principle to understand a girl's character beforehand. The power and the links that bonds gives us is what keeps everything in creation together."

Weiss had recently gone up in his interesting enough to date bar seeing how she had the best qualities of Yukari and Mitsuru alongside her own subtle differences in her personality that made her more than a mere replacement. She was her own person and no one can replace SEES and how they changed him as a person.

"A pimp with moral standards? Kinda contradictory no?" Yang commented lightly. Obviously, she never met any other Wildcards in her life.

"Maybe but it's like there's a force out there guiding me to do certain actions."

"Don't be stupid and just admit you and that other Yu kid are just no good play boys, it's not like you're a video game character or anything."

"Weiss Cream, you think Minato is full of shit too righ-" Yang turned her head slightly and saw Weiss passed out. The prospect of her gaining the attention of those with less than healthy sexual preferences and Minato's open admittance of wanting her in his harem overloaded her brain and the excess energy from the Yawn B gone had finally manifested in the white-haired teen. Due to her Semblance and differing personality from Ruby, it took much longer for the effects to appear in Weiss.

"Make that 3 in one day," Yang said. "Think the gods blessed me a bit tooo much this time round."

"…What?"

"Since I'm carrying 2 people now, the time it takes to get to the dorms just lengthened significantly soooo," Yang drawled excitedly. "It's story time. This one is affectionately named the Rube's chicken soup incident."

Minato now wished he could pass out like Weiss did earlier.

* * *

Minato got his sleep but that barely did anything good. His blankets were off on the floor with his pillows leaving the Fool curled up in a ball upon his regain of consciousness. The Messiah kept getting flashes in his dreams that felt too real to be fake. It was just like his flashbacks fighting Nyx and her Avatar… in fact it was that or the visions he was getting today. His battles against the force of nature and her Harbinger that was once his friend never truly went away, he simply got accustomed to the fact that the experience would haunt him the rest of his life but these memories that he was sure never happened felt too raw and recent to build up any defense. Previously with Vermillion and Copper, he had all the time in the world to hide it and move onward with the day once the feeling dissipated.

However, in Beacon, he was far more restricted to a timed schedule and along the fact that Weiss and Yang had seen how this affected him and in such a short period of time too. Taking a quick shower and a slight snack to calm his nerves, Minato then brushed his teeth to get rid of his nap breath and left his larger than norm dorm. He had seen people mumble behind his back due to their jealousy while they had to share a smaller building with 3 other people.

He really didn't care for the size but he had to admit the extra space was extremely convenient, he had a large table with blur lyre shaped chairs, multiple fish tanks aquariums, terrariums with green plants and flower pots/vase hanging from the walls and ceilings. Minato started to get into the hobby of growing something whether it be animals or plant life even though he had to make an effort to restrain his Death Radiance Semblance and he didn't know how got into the hobby.

Perhaps working in part-time jobs before getting money from his Remtube channel had influenced him so subtlety that even he didn't recognize it until he was already knee-deep in. Other than that, his room was rather simple besides all the music equipment, paintings, wall hanger swords, and a wall of videogames and Remnant's variation of anime. And of course, the corner he dedicated to his pet cat Schrodinger.

His black cat with a white ear spends the majority of his day utterly fascinated by the fish in the aquariums, watching them for hours. He had to make sure to get extra sturdy lids to prevent Schrodinger from trying to eat the smaller fish. The Messiah spent months raising them for months and to be honest he felt a slight attachment to them.

* * *

Walking out of his lodging, Minato spotted the 2 sisters out their dorms with Ruby leading the older sister somewhere. "Heya Minato," Ruby greeted and waved the Fool over.

"You doing okay Blue?" Yang asked as he walked over. "It's only been about 3 hours."

"I'm fine more or less and more importantly how's Weiss? She didn't take your teasing too well."

"Hey, you are part of that too harem boy," Yang retorted. Minato didn't deny that… he always had a bit of trouble saying no to women whether it be Elizabeth, Yukari or… Aigis. Igor and the rest of SEES didn't know about the… things he did to the android and an existence that resides over power.

"What's a harem?" Ruby asked with confusion.

"Oh shit," Yang cursed. Ruby chastised her older sister about her language but it didn't register to the blonde. Yang didn't know how to respond to her sister until an ingenious idea came to light. Instead of lying, she'll give her the truth despite how incomplete it is. "Rubes a harem is a group of girls or boys banding together for one goal."

"Ugh, I was considering joining one since Minato was in it but I'm not good with people so count me out." Ruby waved it off.

Yang sighed with relief. It looks like she didn't have to explain other things with harems or the birds and the bees just yet.

"So, is Weiss okay?" Minato asked ignoring the bizarre scene that just played out.

"Meh, more or less. She woke up ten minutes after we got back to the dorm and seems to have no idea of what happened."

"That's good I suppose, where are you guys going?"

"Ooo, I'm going to go around town and check out some weapon shops, but some Dust rounds, and try to find that brand of energy drink you gave me." Ruby chimed in.

"Ruby, that drink came from my home town, it's not something that can be found in the 4 major kingdoms."

"Awww, I really liked it too." Ruby whined.

"Rubes, you and Weiss acted pretty strange when drinking it so, I think it's for the best that you avoid that." Yang placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"But it's soo good Yang! I want more, give me the good stuff Minato."

"Oh crap," Yang muttered. "Looks like dad has another uncle Qrow to deal with now."

"Who?" Minato couldn't help but ask.

"Just some old fart with a scythe." Yang replied. "He's cool and badass but a raging alcoholic."

"He has a scythe?" Minato looked down at his 2 swords. "Maybe he could give me a lesson or two." No matter how he put it, Minato was an absolute amateur when it comes to slashing pole arms. He would have asked Ruby to teach him but her style revolves around using recoil and the weight of the weapon to do most of the techniques. Not to mention her body frame is vastly too different to ensure a good transfer of a compatible style. Minato was pretty slender as a male but he had a feeling even that won't give him a decent compatibility with Ruby's fighting style.

It was a shame too since he been restricted from one of the modes the Daos have. The spear/lance was what he had been practicing in his spare time alongside marksmanship seeing he already has near mastery over swords whether they be one handed or 2 handed. Even the oversized overedge form was of no challenge for the Fool to use, though he prefers to use them as makeshift shields if nothing else.

"You have a scythe?"

"You do?" Ruby asked with widened excited eyes as her palms grasped the edges of her red hood. That child-like expression was something that brought a smile to his face, a small unnoticeable one but it was there nonetheless.

"I'm not very good at using it but these swords do have a scythe mode." Minato explained. "In fact, it has 4 modes possibly 5."

Ruby nearly loosed her balance from that reveal. "F-f-five?!"

"Damn." Yang whistled.

"Well. 3 of them are sword based but essentially 5."

"List them!" Ruby demanded as she caught off-guard as she accidentally used her Speed Semblance and tugged at his red scarf that was tattered to the point that may as well be a bandanna. To Minato it was a significant appearance as it resembled the scarf of his initial Persona Orpheus.

"There's the Dao form simply put its regular katana like shape. Then there the overedge which resembles the wings of bird and oversized. The 2-handed form where it straightens out and combines by the spine giving it a western long sword look with an eastern hilt." Minato listed "The pistol form with a bayonet like blade on the bottom of the barrel, and the spear/lance or scythe form."

"That's six." Yang said.

"Oh, I don't count the scythe and the lance as separate forms since their both pole arms and I never use the 2-handed form since most of the form's advantage is found in the standard Dao or overedge forms."

"Six Forms!" Ruby exclaimed. "You just have to let me study it, how did you add so many functions without adding to its weight and size."

"It's actually created by Periwinkle, I didn't go to Signal so the creation of a weapon isn't a required course."

"That's made by Periwinkle! His genius knows no bounds." Ruby praised.

"Periwinkle? Who's that?" The blonde asked while continuing walking out of the academy grounds.

They passed the main gates and started to change directions to get into the commercial district that was filled with malls and smaller privately-owned shops.

"How can you not remember Yang! You took me to get his book signed at Tukson's Book Trade before the start of the school year. And that's where you met Minato too."

"Huh? I did?" Yang turned to the male in question.

He shrugged. "perhaps."

"You can't expect me to remember every time your weapon nit nature gets the best of you." Yang whined.

"I'm not a weapon nut!" Ruby gasped feeling slightly insulted by her sister words. "You tell her Minato, there's nothing wrong with appreciating the craftsmanship.

"You can never have to many swords especially for someone who now makes a living of them."

"Oh right, I've been meaning to ask. How do you make time to make videos when we have a shit ton of school work to do?" The blonde asked.

"I have 6 months of stock footage at any point in time at the very least." Minato explained. "Remtube nowadays is pretty much run by Vermillion and Copper since I came to Beacon. I only go to check up on them every Sunday and film new footage in my house/studio."

"You have a house?" Yang asked.

"Yes."

"Lemme reword it, you have a house that you yourself pay the bills?"

"Yes."

"Damn Blue, that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah considering you're only a year older from a certain weapon hating blonde I know with oversized boobs." Ruby said with a singsong voice.

"Hey! Damn, my own sis is picking Weiss over me." Yang sulked.

"You were taunting them about their size every other day," Minato raised an eyebrow. "They simply bonded over a singular goal along of enduring your puns and tease as well as any shared similarities will begin to show."

"Don't get me started on the day Ruby tried to be haughty." Yang grumbled.

Minato simply nodded mechanically. Forget being haughty, Ruby was plain rude and demeaning to the point Glynda Goodwitch gave her a week's detention. If Weiss was bad at times, then Ruby took it up to eleven and every action and phrasing was exaggerated to the point she sounded like the rival to the protagonist in any anime he watched.

"Heya Minato." Ruby said slowing down to wait for her conversing friends.

"Hm?" Minato turned to gaze her with a swift tilt of his neck.

"Who's Vermillion and Copper."

"They're my," Minato started before Yang pinched his side and shook her head with a slight glare that didn't have any real heat in it. "…Close friends."

"Oh, okee dokee." Ruby nodded to herself and fist pumped the air. "Dust store here we come!"

* * *

"And we're here guys." Ruby said walking in to the store From Dust Till Dawn, the store Minato and Ruby saved from being robbed by Roman Torchwick a few months prior. Because of this, he and Ruby got a 25 percent discount from this store. It didn't change the fact that the prices have been rising ever so slightly due to the White Fang but he also got another 25 percent discount on top of his personal one due to being formerly associated with the Vale police prior to getting into Beacon.

Normally he would have lost that discount due to no longer being a part of the Vale police department but he had some friends pull some strings and left his name still on the list in the database.

"Thanks for accompanying me guys." The red hooded reaper said as she browsed through the powdered Dust selection.

"Whatever." Minato shrugged as he placed his headphones back into his ears and played his music in the 2nd to 3rd lowest volume setting. Barely enough to enjoy the music but still be able to converse and hear other people talk.

"Ugh, why did I say yes to accompany you with your weapon fetish." Yang complained.

"I know for a fact that you spilled about the chicken soup incident Yang." Ruby narrowed her eyes at the blonde filled with the look of betrayal.

"Y-you don't have any proof." Yang stuttered slightly. Not used to seeing her baby sister glare at her.

"I simply know it." Ruby replied looking at some Flame Dust rounds matching her Crescent Rose's caliber. "I don't know who you said it too but you definitely did."

"I was nowhere near the dorms though and you were unconscious taking a nap!"

"Like I said, I simply know it." The 15-year-old continued as she compared the Flame rounds to the Lightning rounds. "I might forgive you if you tell me who now knowa."

"Uhhhh," Yang glanced at Minato nervously while Ruby had her back turned examining Dust.

He shook his head, a clear no. The chicken soup incident was an absolute monstrosity of a situation and it might make his relationship with Ruby awkward.

"Fine then, from this point on, This Rubes is ignoring you Yang!"

The blonde elbowed Minato on the ribs as if to say. "I blame you for this." Or "Watch out for our next work-out session." Or very possibly both.

Though the Fool thinks that both Ruby and Yang knows the silent treatment won't last very long simply due to how close the siblings are and Ruby's anti-social nature while improve dramatically, was still there and that practically guaranteed Ruby to break the silent treatment to get Yang's familiarity and comfort back.

"Even with the discount, it's still really expensive." Ruby whined.

"Why don't you buy the whole uncut crystal and powder it yourself." Yang asked. "It's cheaper by at least 10 percent."

"And risk it blowing up in my face? No thank you, then I'll lose everything and wasted my hard-earned Lien." Ruby retorted.

"It's dad's hard-earned Lien though." Yang scratched the back of her head.

"Semantics and pedantry." Ruby growled.

"Wait what?" Yang blinked and then promptly raised an eyebrow. "Now I know you're spending tooo much time with Weiss."

"She's my bestie unlike you Yang!" Ruby hmphed. "Oh no, I'm really ignoring you from now on Yang!"

"But these are really expensive now, it's hard to buy with all the robberies going around." Ruby sighed.

"You know, I can grind Dust down into its powdered form fairly proficiently due to using my Recystallizer on a fairly regular basis. That should save you as Yang said earlier by ten-fifteen percent."

"You'll really spend hours grinding it and placing into bullet casings for me?" There was a hopeful look on the Reaper's face.

"Sure." He nodded.

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Lovers Arcana**

 **The Silver Eyed Warrior Social Link has reached Stage 3**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Lovers Arcana has grown.**

"I have an extra 25 percent discount due to my connections, so realistically if I buy it for you. You can save an extra 35 percent if you're willing to wait a night."

She rammed into him with a Speed Semblance enhanced tackle hug. He instinctively used his Stat Allocation Semblance in its defensive form to prevent himself to be toppled over and increased his steady and sturdiness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, this really frees up some options with it being 60 percent off!"

"Must be nice, not needing to buy Dust like a certain someone I know."

"Are you talking about me?" Yang asked.

"…"

"Are you seriously ignoring me Rubes?" Yang asked.

"It's too childish Ruby."

"…Hmph."

"Not even going to say your 'I drink milk'?"

"Well your shotgun shells catching some of your Semblance natural fire creation as a byproduct is really interesting and useful." Minato complemented.

"Yeah, finally a compliment for it. I think people were hatin because of my Ember Celica's low maintenance cost and nonexistent Dust cost." Yang said. "Though Weiss is probably more for her family's reliance on Dust for business than anything else."

"I'm definitely getting some Ice Dust and Volcanic Dust due to my discount…" Ruby mumbled.

"You should probably stick to primary Dust since their more affordable and the fact that I can make it for you cheaper due to my Recrystallizer."

Ruby simply nodded absent mindedly as she fantasized on the types of Dust she's going to get.

"Are you excited for the trip to the Forever Fall Ruby?" Minato asked.

"Meh, half an half really," Ruby admitted. "Kinda interested but I'll take a weapon shop any day."

"Is that so, you really don't change much Ruby."

"I'm me and there's no reason for me to change who I am."

"We're different in that regard then," Minato commented. "I change my personas as easily as breathing… it's in my nature I suppose."

"Per-what?" Ruby questioned.

"Persona, a mask that helps people go through adversity, people often adopt a persona when in a group or in public. It hides people's more inherent nature but at the cost of potentially losing what make a person a person."

"Sounds tricky." Ruby replied honestly.

"At the beginning yes, the tactic is to constantly remind yourself of what's your base nature and to find commonality between the mask and the self. A persona is a natural part of everyone. It can't be called fake or any less real due to all humans making them consciously or unconsciously."

"You seem to know a lot bout this stuff Minato." Yang said resting her left hand on her hip.

"Well, I read a few books and documents on Jungian psychology. Specifically, the books on tarot, I Ching, Archetypes and the unconscious mind collective and personal." Minato replied. "That and it ties in to my powers slightly."

"What you mean by that?"

"Remember my match with Nora? That's my only hint."

"You're being a bit too honest and open today." Ruby said. "Is it that persona thing you keep mentioning?"

"Something like that," Minato admitted openly. "Let's just say my true nature is tired of hiding. And I feel I trust your team and JNPR enough to show you more of my power." He remembered his earlier conversation with Weiss and in all honesty, he alongside his Personas are just tired of hiding in plain sight. He had all this power and he simply bottles it up waiting for Grimm or more worthy adversaries but Minato Arisato can't get that much better if he simply chooses to neglect his perhaps greatest power.

In those practice matches, all he ever uses was his Persona skills and Stat Allocation Semblance and that bothered him. In his mind, he wished to bring his body and physical technique to the greatest peak… that's why he's been exercising with Yang and alone. He would use 2 Mjolnirs as weights which gave him huge improvements as well as practicing unarmed techniques Akihiko took the time to teach the Fool.

His muscles screamed at him to stop but he kept going and kept abusing Aura's and Persona's gifted accelerated healing and regeneration. **"Our power will drop the jaws of the enemies before us."** His Personas chanted in the sea of his soul.

"Maybe," Minato smirked a bit before looking out the window to stare at the shattered moon of the night sky. "But this power isn't ours alone. Its the potential of everyone's possibilities combined. Never forget that fact My other selves."

* * *

 **I also noticed a long time ago probably in Febuary that my quality (Not that it's that great to begin with) goes down if I write in advance so I have stock chapters should I get rather busy or just lazy. It's like if there's no urgency, I instinctively know that it just feels less than satisfactory. I know a few writers can prepare 3-4 chapters of fics in advance so props to them but I just can't do that. I mean I can but it's just not the same if I write one chapter and upload at a time.**

 **But seriously be prepared for some interesting things coming from Minato, both Semblance wise and Persona wise. I would like to say it's going to be super unique but I'm not to sure if it's never been done before. Trust me when I say Minato's Semblance will play a important role in the future as well as the fact that he is technically 2 people as he assimilated the Soul of Remnant Minato.**

 **I realize that most of the events of Steelish Silver is more or less the same as the first Volume but theirs a subtle but significant change with Minato being in the cast. Volume 2 is going to be most likely change significantly, didn't made plans yet but I think I got something that will work.**


	26. Chapter 26

**RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Persona is the property of Atlus. I don't own anything, if I did then you all would be seeing some movie quality shit on Youtube. Here's another chapter guys, which is pretty much the same as canon but then again... this is but one part of the Forever Falls. The stuff in canon was glossed over in favor of new scenes as opposed with the Jaune heavy stuff. It gets a scene but that's about it as it's more Minatocentric in Steelish Silver Reimagined. Also just in case you guys didn't catch it, the dream Minato had in the middle of class was hinting at something. It didn't get explained in this chapter as well but keep it in your minds guys as it affects the plot slightly.**

 **Oh, almost forgot. We reached another milestone as this fic reached over 200 favorites. I am really happy over that as I back in December thought 60 was good enough. I still don't think myself as a good writer but thanks for all the love. And thanks to the guys commenting, I feel as if i'm getting decent amount for each chapter now. back when I got 3 or 2, I felt like what's the point if no one reads my shit.**

* * *

Minato certainly enjoyed the rich redness of the Forever Fall. He understood now that it was more than deserving of its name. Everything was a rich red even the grass on the ground was a deep scarlet color, though the trees weren't as overwhelming tall as he hoped. That's what he enjoyed about nature, the sense that we're nothing more than a part of a greater whole. Ultimately nothing in the grand scheme of things.

He supposed that he could uproot a few of the younger trees and place them in his garden with a quick Traesto teleportation. He glanced ahead where he saw Weiss and Ruby talking about various subjects switching them every few minutes. The Fool also noticed that Yang was still given the silent treatment by her younger sister Ruby despite the occasional slip up by the red hooded girl. Disregarding that, it was heartening to see Weiss and Ruby become great friends despite the difference in background and rough introduction. SEES were more like forced acquaintances for the first half of his journey than anything else but by the end they can truly call themselves friends as well as a cohesive unit.

There was a difference between the 2, while the investigation Team are great friends and can work well together, they weren't a cohesive unit like SEES was as Mitsuru and the Kirijo group aimed for a more professional relationship. It made Minato somewhat jealous of how Yu's team was far more affectionate that early on. Mitsuru and Yukari had a poor relationship to say the least, it took Mitsuru losing her father for them to bond over shared pain of loss. Junpei wasn't a big fan of the Fool either, but he was proud of the person his Magician had become. He may not be the strongest or the smartest of SEES but without a doubt, he's the most mature by the end with the humor and ridiculousness that keeps morale.

"Yes students, the Forest of the Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda started as she took to the head of the group. "But we're not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deeper inside this forest."

Ruby and Yang stared at the trees in wonder as they continuously shifted around to take in the view in its entirety. Yang had gotten over more or less of the fact that she was basically doing menial labor in favor of watching the world around her. The people of Remnant, at least the ones that the ones that stay within the 4 major kingdoms often live a sheltered life due to the creature of Grimm preventing expansion to other remote pockets of the world. Despite the Forever Fall being a part of Vale, the danger of exploration still applies even if its significantly less dangerous than beyond the borders.

Perhaps if Humans learned to create artificial islands like the Kirijo group, they would have more land to occupy and have an incentive to increase population. There are certain aspects that his old world has that make it more advanced technologically speaking and vice versa. Sentient androids, nuclear bombs, space exploration, and even alternative energy sources. He even heard that they had phones that could summon Demons from Elizabeth.

Remnant as a whole relies heavily on Dust, which gave them certain advantages in inventions like Bullheads and Scrolls. The mechs they have from what he heard from his former attendant Elizabeth are inferior to the mechs that are now standard military of Japan. It made a certain amount of sense seeing how obsessed certain anime were of mechs that even created a whole genre pf entertainment on it. That and these weapons are necessary now that even regular citizens are aware of the supernatural. Times moves on, and centuries if not millennia's have passed since his sacrifice to become part of the Great Seal. Looking back at it, it didn't make much sense giving back Magatsu Izanai to Margaret seeing Yu was no longer living. He was no matter how talented only human and humans can't live for centuries.

He was given a unique skill by that red Persona so in the end, he wasn't missing out on much. His old world when looked in this light really truly regressed instead of progressed when Humanity as a species was introduced to the super-natural. It was in a state that wasn't much better than Remnant all things considered. Many countries nuked themselves to death trying to hold back Demons but they at the time hadn't realized mundane weaponry had no effect on Demons. Just like Shadows can only be harmed by a Persona, a Demon can only be harmed by an equal or higher power as well.

His worlds' Humans at the very least surpasses Remnant in population several times over including Faunus. Persona Users, Demon Tamers, and Anti-Shadow Weapons are now their last line of defense, their champions. It was sickening to him that both Remnant and Earth would use child soldiers but then again, most Persona Users start off as young teenagers. In hindsight, he was glad that Elizabeth chose Remnant to be the new world for his soul to reside in, he didn't think he would be able to live in his world without feeling rejected by it. His time there is over, everything that made it his world in the first place now resides in the sea of Humanities soul waiting for reincarnation.

Despite formerly feeling that he didn't belong in this world Remnant, it was a fresh start as long as even one person accepts him. He'll no longer have any doubts. There was no way for him to reincarnate using the Earth's collective unconscious anyways seeing what type of being he became. He was the Death of the mortal world, the exalted Messiah, and now he's an Avatar created by Elizabeth using the method of Igor and Philemon with the additional information on the creation of Nyx's Harbinger Death.

A being that serves a higher power the Universe the bonds he forged, he lost his humanity and gained an elevated view of the world. His eyes were like a bird flying and gazing down below. Fool, Death, Judgement, The World, The Universe, The divinity of a Messiah. His soul represented all those things and its constantly changing, becoming more advanced and vast. If a Human's soul is likened to a sea, then their potential is like sand. A Persona User has enough Potential and will to temper that sand and turn it into glass. His potential, his 'glass' was tinted by excess not dissimilar to constantly adding more molten glass to a marble in hopes of molding a larger one.

* * *

"Is something wrong Blake?" Minato asked as he walked next to her. He noticed that she was lagging behind the rest of Team RWBY and ahead Team JNPR and Team CDRL by a large margin, a couple of feet closer to 3 and a half meters.

"…Nothing." Her amber cat-like eyes darted around slowly. She seemed uncomfortable ever since she got off the Bullhead and entered the forest.

"You have bad memories here then?" Minato asked despite it sounding less than a question and more in a knowing tone.

"Something like that." The girl responded while tightening her grip on the katana portion of Gambol Shroud. He noticed that her sleepwear and weaponry were very eastern influenced and that made him feel less like an outsider of Remnant knowing that. Yang had a Chinese based name as well that was about it. Ren was someone that fitted that bill more despite he and the Fool rarely interacting. He spoke very little almost as little as he when he first started his journey but then again nothing could really compare to how introverted he was back then. It made him more accepting of people that didn't really fit in looking back at it all. Back then he considered it more of a curse seeing he couldn't see eye to eye with anyone. He saw the world in a different light and what was different was feared.

"Well, seeing I don't have a team and you abandoned yours," Minato started. "Think you can keep me company?"

"Do whatever you want." Blake said but not harshly. In fact, she sounded more calm more comfortable than a mere few moments ago.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blake asked. It didn't sound hesitant but there was a slight delay from her normal speech pattern.

"You just did."

She just gave him a narrowed blank look.

"Fine," Minato relented. "What is it?"

"Why did you save Velvet from Cardin and his team?"

"Velvet?"

"The rabbit Faunus." The cat girl responded. "Why do you go out of your way to save the Faunus getting treated poorly? You don't know them and there's no reward for helping them. Very few would thank you in public and you would earn the ire of the racist discriminators."

"I do what I consider right. I wouldn't go as far to say that I'm a hero of justice or anything but I can't turn my eyes away from the wrongness of this world," Minato stated rather passionately. It was something he felt very strongly about. "Apathy won't define me any longer, it has defined me for over half of my life but nothing can't improve if you don't take the initiative."

"I see," Blake said more to herself than anything. "But Cardin and the others, they hold a grudge against you. Be careful."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana**

 **The Cat Girl Revolutionist Social Link have reached Stage 3**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana has grown**

"I don't fear Cardin, he will fear me."

"This path doesn't end with Cardin; our justice isn't very popular with many people." The girl simply looked at him with a slight side glance barely moving her neck. "I hope you won't be too reckless."

'Our?' Minato thought. Perhaps his words moved her if only barely.

He felt this barrier around Blake dissipate ever so slightly and she seemed less on edge and less guarded. That was good, it was a shame if you couldn't enjoy a trip due to one's mood at the time. They begun to make a bit of small talk about the books they read, their weapons, and surprisingly a bit of fashion.

"As stated earlier, all of you will collect one jars worth of red sap for Professor Peaches," Glynda stated professionally. "And I was assigned here to ensure none of you die while doing so."

Jaune accidentally knocked into the back of Cardin causing the larger teen to glare at him. The armored blonde laughed nervously as he looked to the side avoiding Cardin's gaze and whistled awkwardly. He seemed to be carrying a rather large metal case in conjunction with the mandatory jars for some reason.

"Just in case you didn't pay attention earlier, this forest is filled with the Creatures of Grimm," the teacher lectured. "So be sure to stick with your teammates, Mister Arisato feel free to stick with Team RWBY and we will rendezvous at four o clock. Until then, feel free to enjoy yourselves."

Cardin grabbed Jaune by his hood and pulled him towards his team. "Come on 'Buddy'. Let's go."

The blonde frowned but eventually acquiesced to the demand and followed the larger teen. Minato simply glanced at him with a blank expression betraying nothing. While annoyed at Team CDRL. It wasn't his place to interfere. Jaune has to solve his own problems, and while mean to ignore someone being bullied, Minato had longed realized that Jaune is the person that had to make the first step towards his path. It didn't really help if others kept shielding him not allowing him to grow, if it isn't Cardin or the rest of his team than it'll be someone else.

Pyrrha sighed and walked to catch up with the rest of her team. She seemed to have realized the same thing Minato thought as well. It was ultimately Jaune's actions in the end not hers, not Nora, not Ren or anybody else.

Yang grumbled looking annoyed and excited at the same time. She still seemed sour for having to collect the sap for the professor but it looks like she was simply ready to kill some Grimm. To be honest, so was he. He enjoyed fighting and killing monstrosities like Grimm and Shadows, even gods weren't beyond his reach. Despite being Death, he hated the life of people being ended needlessly. The life force of people being snuffed out before reaching their destined ended honestly angered him. Maybe because he was a regulator of life, Death despite people considering it a negative existence is extremely kind. Even Nyx a neutral entity was far more kinder than the Gods and Demons born from the belief of man and had more consideration for Humanity than either. Maybe it was because his soul and perspective of the world changed as he awakened to his Ultimate Persona Messiah.

* * *

Another one.

Minato filled one jar after another, once he depleted the trees of sap he moves on to the next largest tree. Right now, he already filled 34 jars worth of red sap and had no plans of stopping just yet.

"Hot damn, you weren't kidding when you said you were bringing your own jars to get sap for yourself." Yang whistled as she, Weiss, and Ruby came and rejoined him and Blake in their group.

"How did you carry so much, there's no way you could have hidden that many." Weiss said with widened eyes. It seems she was shocked by the sheer amount of jars Minato had, it was due to his internal pocket dimension in his sea of souls but he doubted they will believe him.

"That's my secret, trust me you don't want to know how I hid so many."

"Tmi Blue, Tmi." Yang made a face that gave an impression that she bit into an extra sour lemon.

"Nope." A certain 15 year old chimed like a bell.

"What?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Sorry, but I need some context."

"She still wants to know where you keep all the stuff that you do." Yang interpreted.

"Ah, It's still a secret Ruby."

"Nope."

"Say that all you want Ruby, but unfortunately I'm not budging."

"Nope."

"Blue… She's prepared to do that all day." Yang warned. "You might want to throw in the towel."

"So am I Yang, so am I." Minato assured.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, while Minato simply stared back into hers. Pale silver vs icy blue silver that gave the impression of a steel blade ready to slice. Both were intense but the intensity of Minato's icy steel transferred to Ruby far more than hers to Minato. She slowly backed down like prey to larger superior predator.

Yang blinked. "Holy shit, did Rubes just lose in her own game?"

"I think she just did." Weiss commented.

"Hmm," Blake simply made an uninterested sound.

"H-how did you beat me." Ruby stuttered.

"The power of my right eye beats all." Minato stated placing his hands in his blazer pockets as he waited for the 35th jar to fill up.

"It's covered though."

"To you maybe."

"W-what does that even mean?" The red hooded girl asked.

"Figure it out."

Before Ruby could even respond Team JNPR minus Jaune came over. They had 3 jars worth of red sap while the other jars are empty but was stained by the same red coloring implying that it once was filled to the brim with tree sap.

"Nora?" He asked the green wearing martial artist.

"Nora." Ren confirmed.

Minato capped the 35th jar and placed a new one under the tapped tree.

"CanIhavesomeplease!" Nora said almost incomprehensible but he was more or less used to Ruby's speed talking.

"No." Minato answered simply capping the 36th jar.

"That's quite a lot of sap Minato." Pyrrha stated. "How are you going to carry that much back?"

Ruby perked up slightly in hopes that Minato would answer the Mistral champion.

"Secret."

"…Okay." The girl didn't quite know how to respond to that. Ruby deflated a bit hearing his response.

"Don't be stingy Minato." Nora said getting uncomfortably close.

"Personal space." He stated.

"Come on!"

"Personal space." He stated again with his tone unchanging.

"Come on Nora," Ren dragged the hammer wielding orangette back by the back of her collar.

"But Reeeen, Reeen Reeen." She protested.

"He already said no Nora."

"He has alotttt!"

"No means no."

"Huh?" Minato made a confused face.

"Minato? What's up?" Yang asked.

"What's that?" Minato pointed in the distance causing all of the other teens to look that way.

He quickly stored all the jars of sap back into his internal pocket dimension before putting his hands back into his pocket as the teens quickly turned around seeing there was nothing there. They fell for the oldest trick in the metaphorical book. The Messiah felt a little bad but there's really no way of him explaining how he stored them without saying he can distort time and space to have a literal infinite storage in the sea of his soul.

"You tricked me, I mean us." Weiss scowled.

"I don't know what you mean." Minato smiled apologetically at the white-haired girl placing her hands on her hips as she leaned forward to give him a slight glare. He knew he was supposed to find it intimidating and flinch back a bit but he found it more cute than anything else. Like a kitten trying to bite the fingers of his/her owner, which he experienced due to his cat Schrodinger.

"Don't play dumb! How did you hide those jars?" She demanded.

"Perhaps your eyes are playing tricks with you Weiss," Minato said keeping the slight smile on his face. "The jar is right there." The Fool pointed at the singular jar that was almost full below the tapped tree.

"There was more than one jar, right?" Weiss hesitantly asked. She turned towards her team for confirmation.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Yup!"

Weiss turned back to face Minato. "I'm not seeing things, d-do you truly think such petty trickery can trick me? Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust company?"

"You fell for it didn't you? Even if it was only a brief moment, you doubted yourself and your sight."

"I have absolutely no idea of what ludicrous notion you're thinking of." Weiss retorted. She coughed in her palm and cleared her throat.

"I did tell you it was a secret, didn't I?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"I got it!" Ruby slammed her right fist into her left palm.

"Got what Rubes?" Yang asked.

"…"

"Oh, Come on! You're still ignoring me!"

"…"

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss placed a hand over her forehead shaking it slightly, A tad bit embarrassed that Ruby was the one leading her.

"it's obviously an Semblance."

"Maybe, maybe not." Minato didn't give a straight answer.

Weiss gave him a look and mouthed. "It's that higher power?"

Minato thought about it for a second before simply nodding slightly masking it with other actions like capping the jar that he had to give to Professor Goodwitch after the trip. Just because he hinted to Weiss that he had another power doesn't mean he had to come out announcing it to the world. He did tell them during the initiation but it didn't seem that they took it seriously or absorbed that piece of information.

A sickening feeling almost made him vomit as he placed a hand over his mouth. This sensation only meant one thing.

"Uh Blue, sure you're alright?" Yang asked picking up the jar he dropped.

"Looks like you'll get your wish for fighting some Grimm Yang."

"What?" She asked as Minato confused her.

A loud bestial roar erupted deeper in the forest. So loud and booming that it instantly set the Hunts man in training on edged dropping their sap filled jars in favor of their weapons.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby said grimly with her tone practically changing to a more serious mature one. It almost made Minato take a double-take.

"Everyone heard that." Weiss retorted.

"Ursa! Shit," Russel Thrush screamed running with reckless abandon. "Ursa holy fuckin Shit!"

He kept running with 2 of his teammates until Yang literally grabbed him and plucked him off the ground with her fist holding on to his outfit with his feet dangling in the air.

"Where!" She demanded leaving no room to negotiate.

"Why did you run? Even if it's an alpha variant, your team and Jaune could have handled it without much issue," Minato blankly asked. "You spent the majority of your life training to become a Huntsman and you mean to tell me that you can't handle one Grimm, a common variant at that?"

"Uhhhh, when you put it like that…." Russel nervously replied. Until Yang shook him roughly to get his attention. "I get you and your whole team is retarded but where is the Grimm?"

"I don't see Cardin or Jaune, you think the Grimm got them?" Blake noticed a few people missing.

"I-it's back there in the bushes, Cardin was too slow and got cut off. I don't know about Jaune; just let me go!"

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered with the authority of a leader actually manifesting in her voice. He could tell because he had done it at times as well, whether it was Junpei being reckless in Tartarus explorations or Full moon battles.

"You two! Go with them, there could be more of those monsters." Pyrrha demanded, it seems her title of the invincible girl and Mistral champion made her the unofficial De facto leader of Team JNPR when Jaune wasn't around.

The four ran as fast as they could to find Glynda Goodwitch. From what Minato noticed, the skill level between a true Huntsman and a student was worlds apart. There was no comparison even when comparing Pyrrha to them, they faced near death again and again. Even one of them could massacre hundreds of Grimm within a few minutes.

"Are you sure the 4 of us are capable enough? I know for a fact that there's more than the Ursa that Team CDRL minus Cardin was talking about."

"And how do you know that?" Ruby question with the 3 teens running as fast as they could to reach the area Cardin and Jaune were at.

"When you face Death or almost died before countless times, you simply build that type of instinct and intuition." Minato explained. "That sickening feeling I had earlier warns me of any danger that could pose a threat to me. The Bloodlust in the air permeates through the ground and atmosphere so strongly that I physically react to it."

"I have no idea what you just said, did you Pyrrha, Weiss?" Ruby said. "Bloodlust? I read a book called that once, the blue haired protag scares me and Yang when we were younger."

"Dolt, now's not the time for that. Cardin and the idiot is in danger." The heiress tightened the grip on Myrtenaster.

"I understood more or less, once you hone your skills and were trained a certain way… that paranoia, instincts and intuition are too ingrained in humans that they could almost never be taken off guard."

Minato grimaced a bit. "That's for normal people, part of my Semblance which I named Death Radiance magnifies my sensory abilities on that feeling a thousand-fold."

"Bloodlust? I'm more of a Fallen Messiah guy myself." The blue haired teen admitted.

"Ugh, me and Yang like the pairings more."

"Ruby use your speed Semblance to buy some time if we need to, Pyrrha, Weiss you mind us speeding up ahead of you a bit?" Minato switched his Stat Allocation Semblance to distribute all the stats into speed. He also silently casted a Masukukaja on all 4 of them to reach Jaune quicker. And Cardin, he didn't even like Cardin but that didn't mean he's deserving of death.

"Go ahead, Jaune Aura is in the yellow." The red headed spartan nodded.

He grabbed Ruby by the wrist and propelled both of them forwards. "H-hey!" The petite girl protested.

"Sorry, you were taking too long to respond," Minato looked at her. "Ironic too, seeing how you usually talk when there's no urgency."

"Sorry, you really surprised me with your change in tone. You were so serious that it kinda shocked me, you're usually so lazy and sleepy that it made me blink in surprise."

"Think you can keep up with me? You're fast and all but…" Ruby smirked.

She tore out of his hold and vanished almost instantly with is eyes barely able to track her. Masukukaja not only grants speed but it loosens up the mind's limiter allowing them to perceive things that would normally be out of human ability. When applied to Ruby's Semblance, she gains a control that she usually doesn't have.

Not to be outdone, Minato poured more energy into his legs and attempted to catch up with her.

* * *

What awaited his eyes were Jaune with his shield barely holding back the large Ursa Grimm as his arm trembled against the immense pressure. With a slight shift if his wrist, Jaune diverted the pressure the Grimm was exerting and caused it to knock itself off balance. Before the beast could recover, the blonde swordsman used Crocea Mors and slashed it square on the chest but unfortunately barely scratched it.

With a roar of rage, the Grimm slammed its claws on Jaune's armor in an rising slash like motion knocking the blonde onto his back with the breathe escaping his lungs due to the force and impact. Despite this the leader of Team JNPR got back on his feet almost instantly with a roll and used his shield as defense challenging the stronger creature again and again without flinching. Unfortunately, he was barely wounding the creature and each exchange cleaved off his Aura bit by bit. It was only a matter of time before his Aura completely ran out.

A particular strong attack caused the armored teen to crash into the trees snapping it in half.

"We have to help him Minato!" Ruby screamed. Even without checking her Scroll, she could feel her friends Aura about to fade due to how weak it was. It was probably a strike or 2 away before it would fade away into static.

A distinct whirl of polished metal caught his attention, the cylinder of Weiss' Myrtenaster spinning and Dust glowing ready to be launched caught his eye. Weiss got into her usual combat stance and Ruby followed collapsing Crescent Rose into its pure gun sniper rifle form with her finger inching towards the trigger.

He placed his hand on his Evoker in case he needed to cast a Rakukaja to save Jaune. He wouldn't interfere directly due to the fact that Jaune had to prove to himself and Cardin that he was his own person and has to follow his conviction. Cardin while a bully, didn't strike the Fool as brave or courageous. In fact, him sprawled on the ground with his mace on the opposite side of the ground practically confirmed it for him. He didn't urinate himself like when he switched to his Ultimate Persona of the Death Arcana Thanatos but his face contorted with pure fear made him smile slightly.

He felt bad for feeling excitement over another's misery but he wasn't a perfect person. He believed he was entitled to have those emotions especially since Cardin loved to harm and belittle others. Quite frankly, he pissed him off and angering Minato was a feat worthy of mention. Minato could count the times he been angered on the fingers of his hands from the past 12 years, Fuuka had been bullied once, so did Chihiro and that alley Yukari brought him and Junpei to.

"Wait for a moment," Pyrrha stopped them with the tone and weight of her voice.

"Are you out of your mind? His Aura is in the red!" Weiss protested.

"He's going to die if we do nothing." Ruby supporting her partner.

With a fierce battle cry, Jaune launched himself on the Grimm with the lastvof his Aura and strength for one desperate attack.

Pyrrha simply raised her hand which had a black glow coating it lightly. The same black that erupted on Jaune's shield as his form suddenly corrected itself causing the Grimm's blow to glance off the angle of the shield before Jaune in a split-second decision hopped up slightly and swung his sword in an full-power upwards arc in the same action giving extra force and swiftly decapitated the bear like beast.

"Whoa, he did it. What just happened? Like What?" Ruby blinked. The absolutely stymie look she had and emphasis on her words was almost endearing. It was at times like this that Minato remembers that she was just a 15-year-old girl. A quirky, funny childish 15-year-old girl but it was a good childish, an innocence that saw the inherent good in everything.

"…How did you-" Weiss started giving the red head a hesitant look before Pyrrha cut her off.

"Well, Ruby has her Speed, you have your Glyphs and Minato has his… Um?" Pyrrha looked a bit uncertain. "What's your Semblance again? Summoning and what?"

"Summoning, Stat Allocation and a bit of Death Radiance." He explained.

"That's a lot of abilities for a Semblance." Ruby said.

"And Weiss' Glyph being used as a platform, can Summon as well eventually, and Time Dilation isn't?" He countered.

"Point taken. You guys are broken." Ruby nodded to herself before giving Weiss and Minato an almost jealous look. "My Speed is still better than yours."

Weiss was taken back and started an argument with Ruby.

"Um… does this happen a lot?" Pyrrha whispered.

"More than you think." Minato drawled.

"Don't you think we should stop them?"

"Oh, let them have their little bonding moment, it's endearing and entertaining."

"Who bonds over arguments?" The redhead asked.

"You didn't have much friends before now did you?"

"Was it that obvious?" She whispered to herself.

"It was a lot worse before, now, not so much. Besides it's not like any real heat is in it."

"…I suppose."

"I could be your friend if you want. I'll admit I'm not as strong as I like to be, think you can give me a few pointers?"

"I don't see why not."

 ***Crack***

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create Personas of the Star Arcana.**

"Is your Semblance Telekinesis of some kind? Like Glynda?"

"It's more limiting than Telekinesis, it's Polarity which is focused on the control of-"

"Poles." Ruby nodded to herself. "Wait, is Jaune's shield considered a pole? Still cool though."

"You are such a dunce! Polarity is the control over magnetism." Weiss sighed.

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby mumbled to herself.

Minato felt another sickening feeling as he clasped his mouth shut. His knees nearly buckled as he wasn't expecting such a sensation so soon.

Weiss called out to Pyrrha who was already leaving the area. Ruby joined in as well to support her teammate but the redhead had an all-knowing type of smile.

"I wouldn't leave just yet." He mumbled. "I sense something coming."

He glanced at Jaune who was finally confronting his former tormentor Cardin. The steel and determination in his eyes was relieving to see. Even Cardin was immensely impressed of the feat Jaune just pulled. The blonde pulled his bully back into his feet and said something, Minato couldn't hear what it was but he could guess more or less.

"Hey! I get you two resolved your issues but get away from there!" Minato actually shouted. Something was wrong, his soul was actually in pain from something. This never happened before but, something about the situation felt too familiar.

"Minato?" Jaune jolted up a bit in surprise. "Ruby, Pyrrha, Snow angel? What are you doing here?"

Weiss shook her head in dismay.

Minato was clutching his chest in pain despite him never getting into any fight or confrontation.

"Minato! What's wrong!" Ruby clutched his left arm, helping him stand straight.

"I knew something was wrong with you before but I didn't believe it would be this serious." Weiss said as she placed her hand on his forehead. "Your fever is high and you're losing a lot of liquids due to your excess sweating. Your breathing is irregular. We need to call Professor Goodwitch and get an emergency Bullhead."

"I was hoping to keep Jaune's situation a private matter but if it's such a medical emergency…" Pyrrha stared at him in hopes of diagnosing him to see if there's any make-shift solution they can do to ease his burdens to help him be at ease during their wait for the medical professionals. As an athlete, she was bound to have her obscure remedies that the general public wouldn't know.

"That's not the problem," Minato breathed out heavily with his vision blurring in and out. He was almost panicking on the inside, he didn't know what was going on. He never had such a problem before until now. "They're coming soon."

"What?"

"They. Get your weapons ready."

A wave of noise hit their ears as they clutched their ears to clamp out the noise. Ruby had let go of him and he fell to his knees. The noise meant one thing, the Creatures of Grimm were here… too many of them. A sea of black, white and burning crimson was approaching rapidly. There was no way they could out run them forever; the Bullheads weren't coming anytime soon. They made a schedule for the plane to come at 4 o clock which was hours away.

A sudden realization occurred in the blue haired teen. This had happened before, in his dream with the girl that looked like him. The girl that called him brother. He unsteadily rose to his feet, the knowledge that this was simply phantom pain invigorated him. The pain wasn't real, he'll endure and overcome like always. His eyes glowed a fierce blue as he drew his sword and his Evoker. "Don't panic, we'll definitely get through this I assure all of you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay guys, here's the new chapter. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. I was a bit sad when i saw my follows lost a reader but it's understandable that some fics are not your preferred style or going in the direction you don't like. Sure others followed this fic and raised the the number higher than the one I lost but still kinda bummed out a reader who had been reading for who knows how long just goes away.**

 **Other than that, Minato in this fic can summon three personas due to his potential and limiter being broken after gaining the Universe. Also he begins to use his Summoning Semblance for the first time on screen since chapter 4. He used it offscreen a few times during those practice matches, that's why the other students know of them.**

 **Summoning a Grimm or Shadow isn't something he really likes doing considering his Personas and the fact that their isn't much reason to since his other Semblances and Persona abilities more often than not get the job done. The Grimm are mostly fodder until Volume 3 and 4 but even then they were taken down without much effort except the Geist, Nuckelavee, Sea Dragon, and giant Dragon of volume 3. Imo it took way too long for the Grimm to be shown as credible threats. Volume 3 and 4 fixed this but c'mon 2 whole Volumes before this occurred.**

* * *

After reassuring the others, Minato stepped in front of them eyeing the mass of Grimm coming their way. They were fast and all but they were still a fair bit of a distance away giving them a minute or 2 to prepare.

"This is too irregular," Weiss mumbled breathlessly. "This is too much for a mere pack."

"Jaune you take Cardin and get going. Now." Minato demanded. The Fool gripped the handle of his Evoker to the point that his knuckles turned bone-white.

"I-I Can't just leave you guys," Jaune protested. "There's literally hundreds of those things!"

"I'm getting the fuck outta here without you then!" Cardin yelled and ran as fast as he can to the edge of the forest.

"Worthless coward." Weiss scowled darkly. She never respected that sorry excuse of a man but this lowered her opinion of him even further. She was almost glad that Minato almost choked him out in Combat class and caused him to wet himself.

"Forget about it Weiss, he was just going to get in the way anyways." Minato calmed the white-haired girl down. He meant every word too, not only did he get disarmed so easily by the Ursa Major, he wasn't someone he could trust with his life. "Jaune, I get you had your big moment, but your Aura is in the red. Literally just a hit away from depletion."

"But…" He protested further but was cut off.

"Jaune, just do as Minato says. You'll die if you stay." Pyrrha said.

"I understand I might die, I also understand that real Huntsman do this as their jobs." Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors from his sheathe shield. "I might not be worthy of being here like everyone else, but I believe in my dream. The dream of everyone here."

"Jaune…" Ruby tried to persuade him as well but the armored blonde cut her off. "A leader can't fail, right?"

She bit her lip as her grip tightened around her weapon Crescent Rose. They must have had a conversation, not too long ago.

"Stubborn, just like my friend Junpei even if your regular personality might not be that similar. to his" Minato sighed.

He placed the Evoker on his temple and closed his glowing blue eyes.

"W-what are you," Weiss screamed before he pressed the trigger. "Descend! Orpheus Telos!" He roared. A glass like shattering sound was heard as blue flame like mist and glass like crystals encircled his frame in a wave like motion. All in all, a rather impressive sight with the gun shaped object smoking quite a bit giving it a more violent and ominous appearance.

The red robot-like Persona lost its body in life and was given this fake body as compensation born from the Mind of Minato's design when he was a child. Only the head of the Persona was organic as the rest were ripped to pieces by the followers of Dionysus. The initial Orpheus had a metallic blue torso and white armor but it turned a bright scarlet crimson and gold upon gaining the power of the Cipher, the endless possibility Igor spoke of.

He read the legend of Orpheus and was the one to draw its form that eventually became the form for his Persona a decade later. Before his parents and siblings died in that car crash, Minato could remember even if barely that he was an avid fan of mech anime. Its face was identical to the initial Orpheus but its hair turned from white to a brilliant blonde that would make even Yang jealous on par with the scales of Kohryu. The face no longer blackened from the curse of death even regaining the pure sky blue eyes, the same blue as his father Apollo drove the sun that lit the world every day. The joints were inhumanly proportioned and was a radiant gold just like his hair except more metallic looking as opposed to the silver of the initial Orpheus. White gloves were riveted on to it giving the Persona some semblance of civility and its last vestiges of humanity for the demigod child of the sun. The torso and its 3 speakers, the largest major one on the abdomen, and the 2 lesser ones on the side of each chest.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **From the sea of thy soul I cometh**

 **I am the manifestation of the Cipher, the endless possibilities you embody**

 **I am the ultimate end of your journey and the meaning of life for your cycle of eternity**

 **I am Orpheus Telos**

 **The reborn Master of Strings**

"Orpheus Telos, Cadenza." The blue haired teen intoned, letting his Evoker drop to his side.

The red and gold robotic looking Persona simply nodded and strummed his gigantic lyre giving off a calming melody. Energy shaped like musical notes surrounded the teenagers as they sighed a bit taking in the energy that relieved them of fatigue.

"What is wrong with you!" Weiss screamed after the spell faded. The Grimm were getting closer but they were prepared more or less. The purple bruise Jaune had on one of his cheeks had faded away entirely but his Aura was still rather low.

"It isn't a real gun, even if it was… I have Aura which is still full." Minato defended slightly. "You out of all people wanted to see my other summoning."

"And it never occurred to you to tell others beforehand!?" Weiss retorted. "What kind of person doesn't react when one of their friends puts a gun to their head!"

"Yeah it scared me," Ruby admitted. "You summon by shooting yourself? That's so cool!"

"Sorry, my bad. It's that I usually have people that knew beforehand how I summon so it's the first time I really had to think about that." Minato eyed the Grimm. "Let's just deal with these beasts and call it a day."

"Jaune, how good are you with a gun?" Minato questioned.

"Ok, I guess. My sister gave me a few lessons but…"

"Here." Minato tossed him his sword in its gun form. He caught it after stumbling around at the sudden throw.

"Since you won't run, just climb a tree and give us cover fire." The Fool explained. "The Dust rounds is a personal combination of Wind and Burn type Dust, so you don't need to be that good of a shot due to its area of effect."

"For the rest of you, we only need to stall for time till Professor Goodwitch gets here with the other 4."

A few nods and the Grimm had finally arrived. Their eyes burning malevolently at the prospect of killing.

* * *

Minato ran as fat as her could with Orpheus Telos following him behind his back. He drew his second white Dao in place of the one he let Jaune borrow. With a grunt, Minato severed the head of one Beowolf Grimm with his sword as easily as a hot knife through butter and jumped back to avoid another's claw.

His red Ultimate Persona flew past him and smashed his lyre on the ground decimating many of them into paste which dissolved into black mist. Even those who weren't hit directly, got shredded by the shock-wave the heavy lyre instrument produced.

A roar to his side got his attention as he instinctively used his sword to block a claw swing from a large Ursa. The sword got in between its massive ivory like claws and split the limb in half with ease. The craftsmanship of the sword and the material the sword was made of was truly extremely high quality. Made by arguably the best blacksmith of all of Vale, someone even Ruby was extremely impressed by and the Chains that belonged to the gods and beings that embodied Death.

With a twist of the wrist Minato cleaved off the limb and aimed the Evoker at the Grimm's chest. "Primal Force."

A beam like physical attacked tore a hole in its chest and the other Grimm that were unfortunate enough to behind it. He was someone who openly admits to like using magic over physical attacks, he was no Akihiko, Shinjiro, Aigis, Junpei or Yu but Primal Force was a move he could pull off with relative ease due to its nature of being a beam type of attack.

A few gun shots were heard as fiery tornadoes were erupting from one general area. Looks like Jaune was putting in some work as he supported the more direct fighters.

Weiss impaled some of the monstrous abominations with some ice Dust, most of them on the limbs and some on the mouth, chest or eyes. With expert thrusts, she plunged her rapier in their joints and hearts to debilitate or instantly kill them.

Ruby slashed her way through as her mind seemed absolutely serene with no other thoughts as she with systematic machine-like precision sliced the creatures of Grimm in half either vertically, diagonally and by the torso horizontally. Her scythe spun in her hands gracefully despite how large and brutish looking it was.

These Grimm weren't strong by any means. They might have the number advantage but if they could take out many in a row and start killing more before they could make a basic formation than it'll be more similar to 1 vs 1 a thousand times over than 1 vs 100. Any warrior worth their salt can handle such common variant of Grimm, its only numbers that give them a chance against the humans who trained for years. Simply put the Grimm in the kingdoms are essentially the slimes of RPGs, its only when you go outside the kingdom that the Grimm are more formidable.

He aimed his Evoker towards the hordes of Grimm and started blasting them with wind spells separating them from the safety of groups. The Cadenza speed boost made killing them efficiently child's play as he rammed into the beasts with a single-minded obsession of ending their disgusting existences. Minato Arisato swung his sword again and again utterly decimating them without exception.

Orpheus Telos followed his master's example and rammed into dozens of Grimm which tried to push back but the crimson Persona was too powerful to be stopped and crushed to the point of disfigurement uprooting and snapping many trees as he smashed through them.

A bronze shield was glowing black as it moved around unnaturally hitting the black beasts and sometimes cutting their heads or limbs off like an over-sized Frisbee and discus. Pyrrha was working rather hard as well, that was a rather unique way of using a shield and Semblance for that matter.

Minato narrowly dodged a lunge from a Ursa and wrapped his hands around its throat after pushing it to the dirt ground. With a silent Tarukaja being buffed into his very veins, he pressed down harder and harder until he heard a satisfying snapping sound as the bear like monster started to fade away into black wisps.

This was taking far too long if only he could be everywhere at once or have multiple hands to faster deal with the situation. Wait… he might not be everywhere at once but he can very well certainly have more than a set of 'hands'. If Minato was simply a regular Persona User if such a thing even exists, then he would have trouble dealing with this situation… but Persona isn't his only power now. After merging with his Remnant counterpart, he earned his third power Aura and Semblance. Suddenly 6 coffin designed sigils surrounded him and 6 beings started to manifest. It was hilariously ironic that the creatures that posed a threat to him and the ones he killed were the ones that were helping him out of this situation.

First came a purple mask with a Roman IV numeral, next came the knight in black armor carrying a purple, gold lined and black lance. And finally, the floating heavily armored horse with a deadly horn manifested in black mist. Shadows, the beings born from the darker side of humanity. The side no one wants to show. 3 Hell Knight Shadows descended to the battlefield with one of their white counterpart the Intrepid Knight and their 2 steel relatives Avenger Knight, all of them are of the Reversed Emperor Arcana. Minato smiled almost manically as the Grimm started to turn towards him.

* * *

Weiss was not having a good time today. While she may have voiced her opinion on her loud teammate Yang for not wanting to come to this trip, she was starting to regret coming to the Forever Fall. It was beautiful sure, but after the first hour… all she felt was boredom aside from the feel conversations she had with her team, Team JNPR and Minato Arisato. Cutting and thrusting through the Grimm, she flicked the Cylinder of her rapier Myrtenaster and shot off a wave of fire burning them and giving her some breathing room to catch her breath and calm down.

Breathe in

Breathe out

Rinse and repeat.

That and she saw Minato Arisato shoot himself in the head to activate his second summoning ability. What kind of ability required a person to be shot in the head! He never struck her as a person who was suicidal or a person who gives up against adversary.

At first, she was interested in the teen because of the headmaster Ozpin's personal recommendation for the older teen for a slot in Beacon's roster, even though the slots were technically filled after Ruby got a spot. That should have been it.

He admitted to having never gone through a prerequisite school and that made her fascinated with him and his potential. He was supposedly good enough to get one of the greatest Huntsman's attention, worth breaking the limit of students allowed in to Beacon, and done so without proper training.

Then it was revealed that he had a summoning based Semblance and shared ties with the Schnee family. Her fascination grew even more, even her sister Winter wanted to meet him someday when she had the time. She had thought that, he could be a valuable asset and stepping stone for her as he taught her the foundations of summoning and helped her become perfect. The more she got to know him however, the less she started to think about his obvious worth and became more invested in him as a person.

His temperament impressed her, he could take as much criticism and mocking without batting an eyelash. His studious way surpassed her own, his fighting ability surpassed her own, almost everything about him was above her that it made her feel jealous. The white-haired girl only felt that way once when the heiress compared herself to her sister Winter. He didn't feel like a Huntsman in training or even a teenager for that matter, Minato Arisato often gave the impression that he was older than he actually was and to Weiss at least, it didn't feel forced in the slightest. The Schnee in her life had met a lot of people due to her father's influence over her and the fact that she was now the heiress of the company.

She wanted to be like him, strong like him, resolute like him. He was a much better person than her. When he helped that Faunus from Cardin, she knew that he was above her. Every time she told herself that the Faunus were just as bad as the White Fang, she knew that she was in the wrong. She knew that some were simply innocent people trying to live their lives enduring the hate of the world and hoping for something better. Her heart was filled with anger as the White Fang stole and took away from her family. Whether it be employees, Dust shipments and even her own family members and close friends were slaughtered by them... those filthy animals. People she knew her entire life… simply gone.

Seeing the Grimm rampaging towards her, she simply sighed and readied Myrtenaster and charged in ready to exterminate them in the name of the Schnee family.

* * *

Ruby was having a great day today, she despite feeling the pressure of the gigantic horde of Grimm in the beginning… felt like a real Huntress when killing them. She was helping the people of Remnant for every kill she makes. She was saving them, she was just like those determined unyielding heroes from those fairytales Yang read to her when they were younger.

They were among the best memories and experiences she ever had, for others to have those same feelings… a Huntsman is needed to protect the average people. Even if she didn't remember much of her, her mother was amazing in every way. She was her hero, and Yang's as well. The one thing she remembered without fail was her making chocolate chip cookies for her every time she had a bad day or wanted a snack. No other cookies had been ever as good as hers, even the high-quality ones she made her dad buy.

It felt like she was still in her mother's embrace every time she ate those sweet pieces of dough, Ruby didn't care if people considered it a 'childish' food.

A black snowflake glyph manifested at the edge of her vision as it pinned down the Grimm that was closing in on her. It was probably Weiss' Glyph as she injected a type of Dust to modify its effect… most likely Gravity Dust of some kind. Immediately she collapsed her baby Crescent Rose into its sniper form and shot and killed the Grimm being pinned down before the effects starts to weaken.

She turned her head and beamed at her best buddie. "Thanks Bestie, that was appreciated help."

"Can't you take things more seriously dolt?"

"Hey! I am taking things seriously!" Ruby defended. The red hooded girl shot some of the Grimm in the distance. She had a speed Semblance and that speed made her extremely adept at clearing out hordes. Speed determined the battle against the Creatures of Grimm much more than against humans due to the fact that they had no Aura, they will die before getting the first move when they fight Ruby Rose. That and they were starting to thin once Minato summoned 6 of those masked horse knight things.

Nope, she was not jealous at all when comparing her Speed to Minato's and Weiss' eventual Summoning abilities. They were undeniably super cool but she was most definitely not jealous of them. The knight beast pierced a row of Grimm with its super large lance reminiscent of a shish kebab. Okay she was a little bit jealous… but her Speed was super cool too!

"Remarkable," Her bestie Weiss mumble absent mindedly immolating some Grimm to ashes with a swing of Myrtenaster enhanced by Burn Dust. "Truly Remarkable."

"What fantasizing that one day you could do that as well?" Ruby teased jabbing her tiny elbow lightly at Weiss' side.

The white haired scoffed, crossed her arms and looked to the side.

"You totally were, weren't you?"

Weiss Schnee didn't answer.

"Heh, hahaha." Ruby busted a gut laughing.

"S-shut it YOU!" Weiss burned a bit red in her cheeks in indignation.

A black light covered shield went between them and punched through a Grimm quite a bit away from the two teens.

"The Grimm are really thinning out, aren't they?" Pyrrha said jumping in holding her weapon in its rifle form killing any nearby stragglers.

"Yeah, I suppose they are. Where is Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora and Professor Goodwitch exactly?" Weiss responded. "We dealt with most of the Grimm by ourselves without any effort at all."

"Jaune? It's safe to come out now." Pyrrha called her leader.

"Yeah, you think they would have found her already." Ruby commented. The Grimm leftover were being pushed and surrounded by the 6 summoned horseback knights of Minato and that red and gold summon that had the same hair as Minato. Ruby Rose wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she knew that red one was much more powerful than the others. It gave off a different sensation and more intense presence as well.

The blonde knight jumped off the tree and fell right on his butt. With a pained grunt, the male picked himself off the ground and Minato's weapon. "Owww."

He made his way to the group and stopped next to his redhead partner. "You did good Jaune."

"All I did was hide in a tree and did all that I could." He sighed. "Sorry guys for being stubborn, but I couldn't leave you guys… even though you didn't need the extra help."

"You were very brave, we couldn't have asked for more even if we wanted too."

"Hey guys?" Ruby said getting their attention.

"Yes?"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah?"

"…I've been meaning to ask, did any of you feel different when Minato summoned that red thing?" The red headed reaper asked collapsing her weapon Crescent Rose and placed it back in her magnetic clip where she usually carried it.

"I felt a bit tingly… but did any of you freaked the hell out when he placed that pistol thing on his temple… thought he was going to kill himself." Jaune shivered slightly remembering that scene with vivid recollection like a movie film, slowed down playing frame by frame as the blue crystals exited the other side of his head in a sick parody of brain matter.

"Who didn't?" Weiss rubbed her crossed forearms uncomfortably.

"I remember you being extra loud Weiss." Ruby said poking the white-haired girl's side again.

"…What are you trying to imply Ruby Rose?" Weiss narrowed her blue eyes in suspicion.

"Don't you want to know?" Ruby taunted. "You are too easy to read friend, suddenly using a full name and in a different tone no less."

"That's a coincidence, and in fact I do want to know." Weiss responded. "You and your older brute of a sister have gotten tooo used to teasing me and perhaps it's time for me to reassert the ground rules once more."

The 2 narrowed their eyes and started a stared down.

"Uhhh… should we stop them?" Jaune awkwardly asked, turning to the only other person there… his teammate Pyrrha Nikos.

"I was told that these arguments strengthen bonds between friends." Pyrrha responded a bit uncertain. "Is this true?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "…Maybe for siblings."

"Ah, it somewhat of makes sense then."

The 2 arguing teen took a few minutes before everything calmed down.

"You guy alright?"

Weiss huffed. "More or less."

"I totally won that argument." Ruby puffed out her chest in pride.

Weiss was about to take the bait before Pyrrha quickly cut in. "So, you two said you felt weird when Minato used that red summon?"

"Yeah, I felt like I drank one of those energy drinks that Minato gave us." Ruby nodded. "It didn't make me feel as good though. That drink was soo good!" It seemed that energy drink was more addictive than alcohol and minor drugs for the 15-teen year old scythe wielding girl.

Weiss frowned lightly. "That drink made me feel strange. I didn't even remember why I fell asleep in the dorm… I was pretty certain that I was talking with Yang and Minato in the halls after Pr-Doctor Oobleck's class and then everything went blank."

"Umm, Sure. I think we all felt that rush of energy and I felt like I could outrun all the Grimm and circle around them." Pyrrha admitted. "…No, we weren't just fast, didn't you think the Grimm weren't as relentless today?"

Ruby cupped her chin. "Now that you mention it… yeah, the Grimm were really nowhere near as strong, fast or durable today like they didn't get sleep for an entire week."

"Do you think Minato was responsible for our increased speed and reaction time alongside the Grimm's weakening." Weiss said more to herself than anyone else.

"That can't be possible, no one can have that many abilities." Jaune laughed it off. "…Guys."

"…Do you remember the initiation? When we fought that Shadow monster?" The heiress asked.

"You mean the one that Minato till this day didn't explain what that Shadow monster was?" Pyrrha confirmed.

"C'mon guys, he saved us. He was totes like a super hero back then." Ruby defended. "It's probably a onetime thing, it's not like we saw another one of those things."

"I won't deny his abilities saved all of our lives Ruby but my point is… remember that summon he did?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah? What about it? It's just a Grimm copy, right?" Ruby scratched her head, not getting what her teammate and friend was asking. "You could do that too one day, right…right?"

"My point is… I don't think, scratch that I know that isn't the same as his regular summoning."

"I don't follow." The scythe wielder blinked and tilted her head giving the impression of a confused adorable puppy.

"The summoning sigil was different from his regular one, the one he used to summon those 6 knights."

"Sooo? It was still totally a Grimm, it had the bony white mask and all that."

Weiss sighed, her teammate wasn't seeing the point she was making. "Don't you get it dunce? You can't just change the sigils or Glyphs to your liking like that. And if it was just a Grimm copy like my family's and his family's standard style of summoning… then why would he bother of masking it with the blue summoning miasma. It reminded me more of the Crimson one he summoned here and the one he summoned against Nora in their first match."

Ruby winced a bit. "Remember Nora's face when he beat her in their second match with his fist alone? Yang really did train him the Yang way alright. She was so proud of him too."

"The point is that we really don't know much about him or his full potential." Weiss finished. "The practice matches and even the battle we just had are most likely just a fraction of what he's capable of. We know that he can't bring himself to use his power against regular students for obvious reasons."

"Well yeah, Minato doesn't seem like the guy that tolerates bullying so he doesn't do it himself. He's already pretty good so why would he go all out on people that he could handle easily?" Jaune replied.

"That's most likely true, but I think it's more along the lines of not wanting to attract attention as well." Weiss accepting Jaune's reasoning. "He outright admited to me that he has a separate power other than Aura and Semblance. It's probably that summoning that uses that blue mist and model gun replica. But please keep this a secret and don't say anything in public. He trusted me with this secret and I'm sure many people especially the scientist back in Atlas would love to study his power."

"I see." Pyrrha mumbled. "A shame, I wanted to challenge him using that power. I think I could improve immensely if I constantly fought against that."

"Yeah, I can keep a secret. Don't want anything to happen to the guy." Jaune said spinning the gun Minato let him borrow and fiddling with his Hand me down Sword Crocea Mors.

"Yeah me too, I just hope that he'll show me all of his cool tricks." Ruby grabbed the edges of her red hood in excitement. She was practically vibrating as her Speed Semblance accidentally kicked in. She didn't know why but it was easier to use today. Unfortunately, her control would fade away as soon as the speed buff from Cadenza disappears. "I just hope he opens up to us more."

Weiss nodded. "I as well, I wish to be trusted by him more." There was a barrier between the blue hair teen and the other teams. As they started to open up to him and rely on him, however slight it maybe… he was as immovable as a rock. They felt it was a one-sided bond, one that only benefited them.

When he thought they weren't looking, they would find a distant look on his face as if he felt that he didn't belong. The heiress thought it was either for his abilities or the fact that he didn't earn his way to this Beacon academy through graduating a prerequisite school.

* * *

"Caesar, Maziodyne." Minato intoned as he used the Ultimate Persona of his upper classman Akihiko Sanada. The older male was like an older brother watching out for the other male SEES members at times. He could thoroughly remember his battle hungry nature and his constant need of exercising. Despite how mature he was, there was times that he was just like Junpei doing reckless things and actions. He supposed that it was simply men being men, thank whatever god was out there that he didn't turn out like most teenagers.

The caped Roman emperor with grey-blue armor with aged brass on certain sections like the shoulders hips and ankles raised his world that carried its oversized gladius which seemed to have later more modern European designs to it like a wider cross-guard, longer hilt and larger pommel. Minato personally found the Greco-Roman leaf shaped blade to be aesthetically pleasing and brilliant in design. The shape allowed more mass and thus energy to be generated by the sword but the tip was kept somewhat narrow to cut punch through chain mail. His leg protection consisted of black and silver lined tights that showed off the built muscles of the calves… most likely the influence of Akihiko's wish to be physically fit than anything else due to how inaccurate it was in terms of historical armor design.

Caesar wore a helmet and a black mask remarkably similar to Shinjiro's Persona Castor wreathed by a pure white laurel crown representing the martial victory of the Romans and more importantly his victories and triumph. While it was no Trismegistus, where 2 Personas of particularly close people merge like Junpei's Hermes and Chidori's Medea but Caesar had the color scheme of the 2 Gemini Personas Castor and Akihiko's Initial Polydeuces blended together. To Minato it held a beautiful symbolism of the bond of the 2 friends that are closer to brothers than anything else. Especially of the little man sitting within this Persona's chest. No matter how insignificant this man was to the world, to the true master of this Persona meant more than the world which was held by its left arm.

Bolts of purple lightning was generated from the sword sheathed in the miniature planet held by the Roman ruler. The miniature planet rotated faster and faster until the lighting spread and arced around frying the Grimm instantaneously.

There were no screams of pain, simply the exploding chunks of flesh being splattered everywhere. Weiss, Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune dealt the Grimm on their side of things as he surrounded and corralled the Creatures of Grimm using the Knight based Shadows he fought in Tartarus. Their negativity caused most of them to come of their own volition anyway, they bit, scratched, and clawed but the heavily armored Shadows were harder than even modern building steel.

"Caesar. Matarunda, Masukunda, Marakunda." Minato ordered the Roman Persona.

"Orpheus Telos, Trismegistus. Vorpal Blade."

He had been constantly debuffing the Grimm to ensure the survival of the other students and he believed it was quite a significant act. No doubt they were most likely questioning why the Grimm weren't as ambitious and reckless they usually were. Their attacks, their speed, their defense all of it was lowered. Attacks that should knock the teens down only grazed them. Actions that the Grimm did that usually were instantaneous had a second or two delays, causing an easy elimination. An attack that should have only cut in slightly tore the creatures in half. Everything about them the Creatures of Grimm were lesser… muted.

Red-orange, green, and purple beams hit the Grimm and Orpheus Telos and Trismegistus simply looked at each other and nodded. Overlapping orange slashes zig-zagged and traveled in such a way that it netted the Grimm as were dismembered brutally. Arm, leg, neck, groin, chest… all of them got slashed and sliced till they were nothing more than cubes of foul flesh that quickly started to dissipate.

The Grimm's number were almost completely annihilated from that combination attack. The knight Shadows prevented them from leaving while the Personas destroyed them with relative ease. Truthfully, even if he can't hold his counterpart's Semblance and his own Semblances from the merger to be equal to the power of Persona and the bonds he had created… he had to admit that they are far more useful in certain situations.

Maintaining more than one Persona at a time was rather taxing… 3 was too hard to even describe. He had trained in secret to better maintain the ability to use more than one Persona at once and for the most part perfected it but there's always a cost in mental concentration that he can't overcome. In his previous life, 2 Personas was all he could have done regardless of its power but gaining the Universe Arcana even without consciously tapping into it opened some possibilities in his soul.

A desperate roar of rage got his attention, a Grimm that slipped past the three Personas and some of the Knight Shadows ran towards him claws outstretched. He wasn't worried, how could he be when he had Orpheus Telos equipped. His resistance to everything in conceptual existence made sure that an attack that could have ended his life normally, be nothing more than a cut. That resistance even carried over his Aura and bolstered the defensive barrier even further, most attacks would simply glance off with minimal wear. And any wear would immediately be regenerated by Trismegistus' Spring of Life skill which is without a doubt the strongest regeneration type ability he ever laid eyes on.

The Grimm attempted to gouge the Messiah's eyes out only for a barrier of Aura to block its attack. Minato was unamused to say the least, he coated his blade with fire and yelled. "Burn to ashes, Hientou."

The Beowolf roared in pain as it slowly burned with the sword stuck in its torso. The Fool twisted the piece of steel carving a hole in its chest. The dying cries of the Grimm were blood curdling to most humans but to the Death of the human world… it was almost soothing. When he first awakened to his potential as a Persona User, he smirked… he reveled in the feeling of power coursing through his veins. That trait of his and his urge to kill beasts whether they be Shadows or Grimm never truly disappeared.

Minato simply prioritized his bonds and the survival of the people of said bonds before any pleasure he gets from using his power or killing. He supposed it was only natural that he enjoyed killing monsters that cut the lives of people short well beyond their usual lifespans. He loved the life of people and the animals of nature so much that he would deny himself his nature to see them strive and prosper. Whether he always had that trait or simply a side-effect of housing Death is unknown but at this point in time, he could care less.

The blue haired teen simply dismissed his 3 Personas allowing his mind to rest a bit before snapping his fingers. "Explode." All 6 Knight type Shadows self-destructed completely eradicating every single one of the remaining Grimm leaving none to flee or live. They were all removed from this plane of existence in a series of cataclysmic explosions.

Taking a deep breath, Minato was about to go back where the other Beacon students were and find Professor Goodwitch and simply call it a day… until he heard a feminine soft bell like laugh and the slight sound of hands clapping in a rhythmic soothing pattern .

"What a brilliant show, Death of the Mortal world. You are truly the unlimited possibility I need for my most personal wish to come to fruition."

* * *

 **Also I wrote a Pure Persona 3 fic with a what-if Strega Minato but he is OOC so I feel as if you guys might not like the characterization of him. He's pretty fucked up so just putting it out there. It's more a secondary priority after this fic in case i get bored.**


	28. Chapter 28

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Here's yet another chapter. Like I said I'm not good with battles but Nightly7 said it was good enough so that's why I'm releasing it somewhat early. My upload speed is probably going to slow down after college starts but we'll see if I could still do my previous one chapter every 2 weeks. If I'm lucky I'll maintain a once a week upload, but I don't think I can maintain the current 3-4 day rate sorry.**

* * *

"Are we ok just sitting here?" Jaune asked hesitantly. "I get that I'm not that experienced with this kind of stuff but are you guys sure that just sitting here after that Grimm attack from hell happened? There could be more somewhere close by."

"Jaune, you brought up a good point and all but I think we got them all." Ruby replied collapsing on a flat rock to rest on. "Ugh, I'm so tired."

"Team leaders are not supposed to show weakness for morale, dolt." Weiss shook her head. Though she was breathing hard herself, she tried to hide it but not very successfully.

"Says the not team leader." The red hooded reaper rolled her eyes playfully.

Her teammate sighed. "I'm not going to take such an obvious bait."

"Bait?" Ruby questioned innocently. "What are you talking about?"

Weiss didn't know whether she was genuinely oblivious or trying desperately to get another rise out of her. It was somewhat embarrassing considering she'll represent the Schnee Dust company in a matter of time. Even now, it wasn't the best image for the heiress to have childish arguments with a girl 2 years her junior. The company's image would plummet down in a single night.

"You insult me or say something offensive and that starts an argument," Weiss narrowed her eyes on her teammate. "We had over 4 arguments today, and not surprisingly, after all that happened. I'm too tired to keep up with you Ruby."

"We should rest up for a few minutes, and I don't think we should change locations so Professor Goodwitch and the rest won't have to search for us."

"Where are they anyways?" Jaune asked after taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

"I know right, we just fought a horde of Grimm and that was supposed to be handled by the chaperone instead of us." Weiss huffed.

"Oh, Weiss," Ruby casually waved it off. "We were totes super amazing and acting like real Huntresses for a moment."

"I'll have to agree with Weiss on this matter Ruby," Pyrrha smiled apologetically at the girl. "This could have been the end of us."

Ruby deflated a bit and reluctantly agreed, while Weiss beamed at the support and puffed her chest out.

"Minato sure saved us though," Ruby mumbled in slight defense. "I dunno what he did but he made the Grimm less y'know threatening."

"As expected from a member of a branch family of the Schnee." The heiress stated in a knowing tone. "Such a diverse amount of abilities makes me somewhat envious if I'm to be completely honest."

Her red hooded teammate blinked in surprised. "Y'know Weiss? It's rare to hear you speak your thoughts in the open. What did Minato call you? A Tsun…dere, Yes a Tsundere."

"You don't even know what that means!" Weiss retorted and scoffed a bit.

"Do you?"

Weiss didn't flatter her with a response.

"Say," Jaune hesitantly got their attention. "You think all that crazy stuff Minato just did? You think we could pull stuff like that too?" The blonde could imagine such powers could make up for his lack of skill and talent. That got the other 3 Huntsman in trainings' attention.

"I don't know," Pyrrha admitted. "We also have no idea how that power functions, he seems to have multiple ways of summoning those things, considering his first match against Nora… he didn't even use that model gun of his."

"If he doesn't need to shoot himself in the head, why bother?" Ruby asked genuinely curious.

"Disregarding how morbid that would sound out of context," Weiss said. "Perhaps, it's a trigger of some sort."

"OF COURSE, it's a trigger, it's a gun shaped thing after all." Ruby said it a tone as if Weiss was slow in the uptake.

"I mean… perhaps it focuses his abilities, it's a well-known fact the human mind has powers." Weiss replied. "Maybe it's like a key that triggers something in his mind and unlocks it… no it would be more accurate to call it a jump starter."

"The mind has powers?"

"The will and drive a person comes from their personality no? When people are desperate, the limiter are removed temporarily giving them strength they normally wouldn't have. I would assume a gun barrel being placed on one's temple would trigger something similar."

"We're just assuming at this rate," Pyrrha cracked her neck and stretched. "We'll never truly know until we hear it from Minato's mouth."

Ruby slammed her fist into her palm. "It's simple, we simply ask him then!" She nodded to herself as if complimenting herself for her own genius.

"What makes you think he'll answer you?"

"Huh?"

"He wasn't exactly transparent during the initiation, so why would he tell you now," Weiss said looking at her Dust shooting rapier Myrtenaster. "To be completely honest, I believe I'm fortunate enough for Minato telling me what little about his powers that he did and I think he only told me them because I was being somewhat of a nuisance."

"Well, you can be really stubborn when you want to be Weiss."

"And you and your brute of a sister aren't?"

"Ok, Yang thinks with her fists sometimes, it's no big deal."

"Tell that to the guy who got a little too touchy."

"Alright Weiss, you got me there."

"Naturally."

"Time to break some legs!" Nora screamed as she cannon-balled herself to the battlefield where Pyrrha, Jaune, Weiss, Ruby and Minato fought. What she didn't expect was an empty forest with 4 teens sitting on the ground and with visible sweat soaking into their clothes. "Uhhh, where's the giant Ursa Team CDRL was talking about."

"Don't tell me you guys kicked its ass already," Yang chuckled before stopping due to this strange awkwardness and annoyance in the air. "Guys?"

"Where were you!"

"Nora isn't very good with directions." Ren said sheathing his gun-blade hybrid.

"We got lost 5 times." Blake explained as she and Professor Goodwitch walked forward. The blonde professor examined the tired students and the heavily damaged area. "What happened here? The damage is too much for a lone Grimm, however old and large it may be."

"There was a literal legion of them, Professor Goodwitch."

"T-that can't be possible," Glynda gasped slightly and having a hard time believing what she was told. "Grimm only get this active if a village's worth of dark emotions is present and the Forever Fall is devoid of human population for the most part."

"I know it's hard to believe but we five experienced it firsthand." Pyrrha replied.

"Five?"

"Yes?"

"There's only 4 of you." Glynda stated with her glasses catching the sunlight causing it to glare white, hiding her green eyes.

"T-that can't be right," Pyrrha stuttered. "Who's missing… Minato!"

"He was here just a while ago!" Weiss stammered. "We saw him surround the Grimm and take care of the remaining ones."

"D-do you think the Grimm got him?" Yang asked growing worried for him. They weren't the closest of friends but they hang out and work out together from time to time. In fact, he was more or less Team RWBY's friend as all 4 of them have more or less bonded from being in such close proximity with one another. Though she'll have to limit his interaction with her little Ruby because when Minato wants to, he can turn charm up to 11 real quick.

"I don't think so…" Ruby pressed her index fingers together. "I think he got the most kill counts out of all of us."

"Ah, so he was being a badass huh?" Yang teased her little sister a bit glad that she was talking to her again. The only time Ruby really got upset was when the chicken soup incident gets brought up. It was almost like she got some 6th sense when that gets brought to the equation. "What kinds of moves did be bust out?" The blonde golden dragon was pretty proud of the blue haired Fool for beating down Nora with his fists alone. He had come a long way since he got smashed in the face by the hyperactive hammer wielding girl of Team JNPR.

"His Summoning Semblance and his special thing he did in the initiation." Ruby replied excitedly. "It was awesome! It was like he had multiple allies helping him at once."

"Indeed, Summoning is more valuable than paltry speed." Weiss boasted much to the irritation and dismay of Ruby.

"He probably got too carried away and started to look for the places the Grimm dispersed to," Ruby assured Professor Goodwitch and deliberately chose to not rise to Weiss' either obvious taunt or her own reassurance of her prided family Semblance… such shameless flattery of one's self.

"…Yes, given the average strength of the Grimm here and the ones in the border of the kingdom in general, it would be very unlikely Mr. Arisato to be defeated but being caution-less is a poor way to end one's life prematurely." Glynda stated. "Against a group a Grimm, fighting alone isn't something a Huntsman in training should do given how unpredictable they are and how conditions could change."

True Huntsman would fight alone against a horde of Grimm and more often than not come out on top with barely a scratch but that's after they gained years of training and experience. Their Auras are usually denser too as their control with Aura gets better as time goes on. That and they managed to complete a style of fighting that heavily revolves around their Semblance giving them a truly unique one of a kind fighting style and techniques.

"it doesn't look like there's any connection here." Pyrrha said checking her Scroll. "We'll have to check physically, on foot."

"looks like I'll have to speak with Mr. Arisato about reckless behavior after we find him." Glynda stated in a professional tone taking out her Riding crop.

"Ouch, sucks to be that guy." Yang muttered.

* * *

"What a brilliant show, Death of the Mortal world. You are truly the unlimited possibility I need for my most personal wish to come to fruition."

Minato instantly turned around where the voice was coming from and tightened the Evoker to the point his handed turn skeletal white from the pressure. The usual comfortable grip of the pistol shaped object dug into his skin causing imprint on it. "Why Are You Here Nox," He stared at her directly into her eyes. "How did you know I came here."

She relaxed further into her rather thick tree branch while crossing her legs. "I'm always watching you, my little investment." The fragment of the star eater seemed more interested in getting rid of the creases on her skirt than having a real serious conversation with him. "In fact, I even watch you when you're sleeping. Watching your chest rise and fall as you inhale and exhale is rather calming for me."

Minato felt like his personal space was being violated, he didn't even know if she was being serious or not. After getting that strange to real to be just a dream vision, looking at the Grimm gives him a sharp sickening feeling and phantom pain. Now looking at Nox, gave him a strange feeling of rage and fear and he didn't even know why. He had problems with her before, but they were problems that he understood seeing his soul remembers his act of getting ripped out to form the Great Seal against Nyx and Nox was a fragment of Nyx that somehow gotten to Remnant. He probably knew the reason why but that didn't make him feel better. Most likely after getting the Universe Arcana formed, Minato chose to attack Nyx even though he knew she couldn't be defeated. However, those carved pieces off Nyx's main body just like her collision with Earth… his world, and when he created that platform for SEES to stand on… he cut open space which led one fragment, Nox to travel to this universe and eventually Remnant.

"I and my sisters have always observed you." Nox stated smugly playing with her beautiful black silky hair… it was inhumanly beautiful. "Mother might be neutral towards you mortals however we are not."

He sheathed his Dao sword, it was insufficient towards her. "…Sisters?"

"You're not going to use the swords made from the chains of Death I so graciously delivered to you?" Nox questioned but eventually shrugged. "Yes, sisters… as you probably know or at the very least guessed, we were born from the clash between Mother and your Universe Arcana. However, when you selfishly used the Universe Arcana a second time to talk to your 'precious' teammates… you cut a hole to other worlds and the fragments of Nyx that were carved off by you became the system of Death for new blossoming Universes… except me." A moment of weakness and doubt appeared over her face for a moment but it quickly got replaced by the same smug look she always got. But for a moment she looked tired, on the verge of collapsing.

Minato bit his lip as the horrible truth came to light.

"Yes, you single handedly helped the progress of the other Universes propagating life there with an already established system of Death of our home world. You could be considered a Messiah and the god of those worlds, that alone is worthy of praise however… that doesn't change the slights against me and Mother."

Minato reached into his Internal pocket and pulled out the Opposing Star, the nihil fusion of Lucifer's Blade and Satan which had evolved due to the legends of Remnant. "And what slight are you referring to?" His sword that shifted into many colors with its crystalline blade erupted suddenly with multi-colored purple flames with hints of magenta, pink, blues, and reds.

"All you need to know that you belong to me," She looked directly inside his soul through his eyes. "Everything you are and everything you become is mine as well."

Without any warning, Nox launched herself at him with a speed that almost caught him off guard. Minato Arisato instinctively brought up his sword to defend and came into contact with another sword. The sword that was almost identical to the sword the Harbinger used at the peak of Tartarus but scaled to size for the black-haired wielder. "Ugh!" Minato grunted. Visible shockwaves were formed from the mere contact with each other.

The impact was insane, the pressure, the strength, the sheer dominance of her strike surpassed the physical world. There was a wild desperation that could be felt with his sword biting into hers, his arms could feel the minute shaking and vibrating of Nox as it screamed at him to break off the exchange. It was brutal to endure but something in his soul yelled at him to not back down, to not let her win the first exchange. Almost like a fundamental aspect of him refused to bow down to anything in existence, Nox was nothing more than a fragment of Nyx and he fought and stalemated the real being, there was absolutely nothing to fear from her.

The Messiah committed himself into the attack, feeling invigorated by his strengthened will and pumped even more power into his blade causing his sword to rage wildly with its flame growing more and more dense. Nox locked eyes with him and narrowed her seafoam greenish-blue eyes into near slits as she did the same thing with her sword infusing as much energy as possible into hers causing it to glow a blackish red, the same shade when Nyx launched that death attack that was beyond compare. Even Elizabeth's Pixie Megidolaon was nothing in place of this attack, despite the phantom pain causing havoc in his psyche, Minato poured even more energy into his blade countering the spell. The arms of Minato almost buckled but the Savior refused to back down.

The purple otherworldly flames of destruction met the most potent wave of death causing mixed fire like energy and lightning to be generated by mere contact. The corrosive power started to heat up and melt the ground as darkness and light ravaged through it. The whole area was shaking due to the pressure but neither being looked like they wanted to pull back. Minato's eyes glowed a pale blue while Nox's glowed a green shade, they locked eyes once again in a stare down more intense than the sword clash ever will be.

Their weapons bit into each other and made an ungodly shriek like sound as they grinded their blades together. Nox's power seem to wane the longer the confrontation went on, Minato realizing this gave one more final push of energy. The inhuman magic eventually couldn't be contained any longer and blasted the two away from each other. The fragment of Nyx was sent flying snapping multiple trees from the detonation of the spell while Minato simply plunged his sword into the earth with the tip and slowed his recoil.

Minato winced as the spell burned through his Aura bypassing it entirely and burned his skin slightly. Just simply moving caused his nerves to send electrical shock like pain through his system, and his lungs felt like someone simply pierced it with a pipe glowing from fire and heat. The regeneration from the Spring of Life via Trismegistus was helping soothe the pain but it wasn't fast enough. He had almost forgotten that Almighty spells pierced through Aura, it's been months since he fought the true Reaper.

The goddess got up with a storm brewing in her eyes, it glowed more radiantly and promised retribution. "You, mere mortal, how dare you," Nox snarled in rage. **"How dare you Harm Me!"** Minato knew something was wrong, she was nowhere near her powerful when they first met… did she rapidly deteriorate in just a few months?

She charged at him with her strength multiplying in her enraged state but Minato held his ground and got charged at her instead of merely getting into a defensive stance. With a fierce battle cry, Minato poured his Stat Allocation into his Strength and Speed equally dividing the total amount for usually one stat. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his physical capability propelled him causing to travel the distance in a few leaps in the fraction of the time.

The two clashed blades again causing for shockwaves shredding the nearby trees to splinters and logs. Each exchange was almost equal until Nox dodged a rather powerful thrust by the Messiah and jabbed her blade at Minato's neck. It was a sudden burst of speed and power that Minato wasn't expecting.

Now!

The Minato instinctively poured all of his stat points into speed and rebuffed himself with a Sukukaja. The Fool sidesteps the thrust but was unable to dodge completely as the 4-foot sword slashed the side of his neck spilling his blood to the already red earth. The sharp pain didn't delay Minato in the slightest as he grabbed her sword arm and pulled her off balance.

In one swift motion, he laid her across the ground and packed as much energy into his leg and stomped down on her stomach. That move was strong enough to knock all the air out of her lungs as she coughed up a mixture of divine ichor and saliva. The strike was powerful enough to easily crack the ground and make a crater where she laid.

He powered charged the next stomp and caused her body to bounce up and down a few inches into the air. The blacked haired fragment instinctively coated her body with red and black almighty energy which condensed and exploded on Minato's dominant leg causing a grunt of pain from the male, but despite how powerful the attack was it didn't stop Minato from using another full-force power charged stomp on her again causing some ichor to drip from the edge of her mouth. Her attack was powerful yes, but it lacked substance, it lacked the dominance she had in the beginning of the fight.

The goddess unintentionally left her sword in place of placing her hands on her stomach to soothe the built-up pain and curled into a ball. Her entire frame quivered and shook, an indicator of fear. Visions of that dream he had in Doctor Oobleck's class filled his mind contorting his face in a maddening murderous expression, he pressed on her ribcage with force building up until he heard a satisfying snap indicating her bones breaking.

Minato now knew for a fact that she was not used to fighting, she was simply naturally gifted beyond human capability but Minato Arisato was a being that broke past the barriers of Humanity and became a semi-divine being with the last vestiges of Humanity clinging on his soul like a stain.

He grabbed her by the hair ignoring the squeal of pain and pressed the edge of his sword to her throat. "And you just thought you were a match for me." Minato whispered, his mouth less than an inch of her ear. Nox shivered when she felt his warm breath on her skin. "This power goes beyond the capability of any one-person Nox, this is the strength born from the bonds I have forged and the reason of living I given to myself." She tried to power out of his hold but she couldn't as she shook limply in his grasp. "I have more will than you could ever comprehend… you're all alone."

She glared at him with the corner of her eyes but underneath there was this fear in it. A part of him felt satisfied breaking that woman's constant assurance of her own powers but at the same time he didn't like hurting living things. Grimm and Shadows aren't exactly living beings, not to his opinion… they were more functioning than living. In fact, when looking at her in this angle… she seemed almost human.

"Y-you, I'm a fragment of the Star Eater! The greatest existence that surpasses the gods and demons created by the perception of Humanity!" She struggled to free herself only Minato to switch his sword to an icepick reverse grip on his sword and stabbed her through her leg.

Shrk!

A sudden feeling of anger coursed through him and he didn't even know why… or rather was it something he can't control? Was this his counterpart's emotion resurging in his psyche? They were technically one body and soul now, could he have end up inheriting his regrets and rage, and the dream was simply it being remerging after 2 years.

Nox took everything away from his other self but this wasn't just his life anymore… this was Minato Arisato's life as well. He might not hold any positive emotions towards her, but he didn't want to cruelly punish her like this. He had to regain control of himself, he can't allow his counterpart to influence his emotions like this… he was a better than that, trying to simply get revenge is such a petty emotion but at the same time… he can't ignore his counterpart's feeling either.

Glowing ichor that was black and a bit of radiant blue shining like stars started to flow freely through the wound. "You killed my other seIf and I now know what that dream I had was." Minato pressed down digging the sword deeper into her leg cracking and snapping her bones slightly. Nox screamed but Minato let go of his grip on her silky black hair and clamped down her on her mouth muffling her. "Despite my pain, I never once held any contempt against Nyx… but you? You became much more alive than your mother ever could be, but you revel in your dominance over Man. I loathe you Nox. Not just because of what you done but the fact that in your awakening as a person, you now embody what I abhor about humanity, their darkness."

"…"

"But despite all that, I won't kill you." Minato pulled his sword out and gently laid her down in an almost loving fashion and switched to Messiah. He was about to use a minor healing spell but as he placed the palm of his hand over her stomach, it flickered like a glitch and his hand went through it. Minato immediately pulled his hand back as Nox panicked when seeing.

She was breathing heavily until it solidified into the physical plane. Despite being absolutely bewildered, Minato placed his hand on her stomach again but the black-haired woman grabbed it weakly with her left arm. It had no strength, it was almost as if she has been deteriorating since he first met her months back. Assuming that she and the other fragments in other worlds could be believed, they have been monitoring him since his fate of becoming the Great Seal all those millennia ago.

"…I don't need your pity you sinner," She spat trying put on a bold front. But they both knew she won't last any longer.

"…Unlike your sisters, you failed to become the system of death for the universe," Minato looked at her eyes directly. "Am I right?"

"…" She didn't say anything but she didn't need to say anything, her eyes said it all. When he saw fear, it wasn't because of him… it was of something else.

"The system of death is necessary for a new universe to function," Minato said undeterred, he was used to her insanity and she was so easy to read in her panic and fear induced state. "But a universe that had fully formed has no place for a being like you."

"And what of it?" She growled at him trying to get up but his stomps on her gut had left her paralyzed.

"What the universe has no use for, they get rid of like a cancer with surgical precision… there was a reason why I never went back to our world besides the friends I made in that most meaningful year no longer being among the living." His time there was over, how ironic… to be rejected by the same world he spent eternity saving. Or rather he was hated by the world for saving Humanity, the world found that the species overstepped their bounds and when given the opportunity to leave the collective unconscious with Elizabeth… his soul was automatically rejected as a malignant entity like a cancer that was unwilling to die. There was no future for him as his soul was barred from reincarnation as well.

Her body flickered again. She closed her eyes in resignation. There was no afterlife for someone like her, a system rather than a person will disappear to the void of creation unlike the humans or even the ASWs had an afterlife to go to due to the potential of awakening a Persona. She has nothing… absolutely nothing, she'll become nothing. She was afraid, she knew what awaited her once she fades… nothing. She hated humans because she was envious of them and their cycle of eternity.

She kept flickering and flickering as it became more erratic and her body skipping the solidification entirely. This was the end for her until she saw a glowing blue light, it was beautiful and reminded her of her mother the real Nyx. She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw Minato holding something… a Plume of Dusk.

The jagged feathery stone called out to her, the black-haired fragment reached out for it but the Fool pulled it out of reach. "I figure this would help you with your circumstance am I right? Considering you and this rock are but the same type of existence." He remembered after the initiation that she compared herself to a Plume of Dusk so he figured this resource would have an effect. Considering the rock revived him once before and Copper once before, it can't really harm Nox. It'll probably similar to a blood transfusion to compare it to a human practice.

The Plume was simply just a fingertip away, Nox dragged her body upwards desperately trying to reach it but Minato just pulled it out of the way. Her eyes grew almost manic and truly showed her desperation.

"Give It to me," She pulled herself closer. "Please, please give it over."

"Oh? The self-proclaimed goddess is begging me? The same person you threatened and harassed over half a year?" Minato knew he was being cruel but he had to break even his own moral code for a deal in his favor and Remnants favor.

"…"

"I'll give it to you, on one condition."

"…What is it?"

"Remove the Dark Hour and ensure the Fall doesn't occur in this world. The people here, whatever grudge you have against me… let's keep it private and leave these people out of it."

"…I can't." She barely got out.

"You can't?" Minato narrowed his silver eyes towards her.

"The Shadows are already summoned here and I can't control them as I am now."

"Fine, I like to believe I'm a reasonable person. Leave the people of this world alone and halt the Shadows crossing over this world. You can do that right?"

"…Yes." She barely got out.

Minato looked her in the eyes and nodded. He got a deal more or less and he could tell she was truthful at the very least. He pressed the stone into her heart and pumped some of his energy into the stone as well fixing the damage her soul had taken over time. He probably should have let her simply fade away from existence as his counterpart was screaming to his ear with visions haunting him, but he had a feeling she wasn't irredeemable. Nox had a 'spark' of humanity just like Aigis who inherited a portion of his powers and the rest of the Anti-Shadow weapons.

Nox sighed in relief taking in the stone's power and his reinvigorating her. The damage she had taken over being in Remnant for millennia's slowly being reversed and being sealed close by the vessel of the harbinger, like a glass being melted down and remolded.

She stared at him with an incomprehensible expression, they were so mixed that he couldn't even tell whether she hated him more or not. She had most likely always had mixed emotions towards him, it was because of him that she was even ever 'born' to begin with and it was him that gave her the fear of living. To her living is just as scary as fading away… everything was so simple when she was but a part of Nyx and not her own being. "…I see," She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Hm?" Minato made a questioning sound. He sat down on a nearby rock, he didn't even bother raising up a guard seeing how the hostility levels weren't as high as they were but they were definitely still here but it wasn't anything major.

"I would assume by your increased aggression and visions that your counterpart of this world is on the precipice of awakening." She looked at him with genuine curiosity. "Your ways of life while similar, still contradict just like any other human despite being mirrors of each other."

"…" This time, it was Minato who stayed quiet. It wasn't that surprising considering he was now a being with a merged soul. True the Remnant Minato was on the verge of dying with his soul fractured but he lives on in him. He was surprised it took this long for him to awaken or show any signs of influence. Rather every time he spoke more than usual can be chalked up to the counterpart's influence.

"I don't regret what happened, he died a pathetic death just like the rest of the vermin of this pathetic world."

Minato glared at her. "He died a noble death, protecting what he wanted to protect and he succeeded,"

He placed the Opposing Star back into his dimensional pocket. "Why are you so hating of humans Nox, Nyx was a neutral entity but even when she wanted to reclaim the psyche of hers within the humans of our world and the animals, she only did so when Erebus called out to her. She was very kind to allow Humanity to live for this long even if she would forever be fragmented and made lesser as long as we humans live."

"I'll humor you just this once Messiah… no Minato Arisato," Nox rested on a tree as she combed through her hair fixing the wild look gotten from fighting him. "You humans Minato, are undeserving of mother's psyche. Using powers that don't belong to you… whether they be Persona or Shadow, they are born of Nyx in the end. Not Nyarlathotep, not Philemon. They might have gained control of it due to humanity creating the collective unconscious but even they are nothing compared to mother's full might. You of all mortals should know this."

"I do." Minato reluctantly agreed. "But that doesn't answer my question fully."

"What more do you want?"

"Remnant's humans are born without the psyche of Nyx, so why target them as well."

"Ah, they are mired with contradiction… killing them would honestly be a mercy." She stated. "To become a singularity and become Nyx's power is a blessing for any lower being. You stated that you loathed me for exhibiting their darkness but you still turned your gaze from the obvious truth, Humanities' darkness is born from their hearts yet you do nothing… is it because you know in your heart that humans won't change?"

Minato found it strange that he literally had to manhandle her before they could have a serious civil conversation. "I feel that we could change but how long it takes, I have no idea."

"Is that how you rationalize the time you spent in the seal despite your reason of living's passing? If I didn't know any better I'd think you intentionally deluded yourself so you could endure eternity alone, you naïve fool."

Minato grunted. "What about you?"

"Pardon?"

"You and the other fragments must have spent just as much time watching me as the seal and you went the extra mile of killing my counterpart and drawing Elizabeth here with my soul in the compendium."

"I had hoped to absorb you or transformed you into my personal Avatar to initiate the Fall here," She sighed. "I have no purpose in this world, they have their system for regulating this universe. I didn't want to disappear nor fade away"

When he was about to respond he heard footsteps drawing closer. "I guess our one-time decent conversation is over, get going… I don't really want to explain why you're here."

"You do realize that the next time we meet, we'll continue our battle, right?" Nox glared at him. "I will not stop, I will return Nyx to her true glory… even you have never seen a completely healed Star Eater. As long of the Humans of our world exists, Nyx will forever be incomplete."

"Just leave the people of this world out of it, your issue is with me not them."

"Not necessarily true, your counterpart even if for a brief moment exerted his influence over you and harmed my physical form. I will stain my hands with his blood and your blood."

"And you would paint Humanity of this world in one broad stroke? His sins are to be shared with the rest?"

"You would do well in exerting your dominance again over that counterpart Minato Arisato. As my thanks for the Plume… I'll kill Humanity after I deal with you." She then vanished in black mist.

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana**

 **The Death Goddess Social Link has Reached Stage 4**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Judgement Arcana has grown**

* * *

 **Guys it has been revealed, Minato is being influenced by his Remnant counterpart for awhile now and while they have pretty similar morals they are no means the exact same person. I'm looking at you Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super. Nox is gonna be different now too, but she got her ass whooped. I was hyping her up to be a threat but damn she took it hard. I also gave her a somewhat serious scene at the end just because she deserved a non crazy moment. Her goal has been revealed but obviously she needed more power to make it come to fruition.**

 **Not saying she's weak but there was no conceivable way for her to fight Minato and win. She's been weakening since her coming to Remnant, and that's how she became insane... absorbing the Plume of Dusk would make her more stable and closer to her original Personality but the damage has been done, she's not Nyx or the other fragments who are the definition of Neutrality. To put it in perspective... she's been degrading for thousands of years and add alongside the fear of dying (Well Oblivion) her state of mind will naturally deteriorate. Obviously she's not human but i tried to give her a human characteristic I've revealed in the chapter after the reaper. I think chapter 20 but don't quote me on that.**

 **Needless to say, we haven't seen the last of Nox. And the RWBY cast will know some stuff in a chapter or 2. Not gonna make Minato spill with his own mouth... I think that's poor writing and OOC. Damn finally the end of the Forever Fall arc... took 3 chapters where as in other fics takes only one but I think the content was too much to squeeze into two or one. I was gonna have a Shadow attacking Team RWBY and Team JNPR but scrapped it the more I wrote it. Too convenient IMO.**


	29. Chapter 29

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Here's yet another chapter ladies and gentlemen. I don't own anything, though I wished I did. If I was Atlus, I would skip the Dancing games entirely and just focused on releasing Persona 1, 2 Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment, Persona 3 with the Persona 5 Engine. Never played Persona 2 but C'mon who wouldn't buy a HD remake 2 game bundle for 80 bucks? I know the plot due to the Megaimi Tensei Wikia and watched a playthrough but I would totally buy it if it was updated and given that new Persona game treatment.**

 **Oh this is a bit scratch that, a lot of head canon but I took the liberty to expand on the Fall lore that Ikutsuki, Grandpa Kirijo, and Ryoji was talking about in the game. Kinda a missed opportunity, Not expanding on Minato's relationship with Death besides him being basically pregnant for ten years. The fact that what type of being Nyx was is never explained in the game and had to be revealed in a cub book that never even got realesed outside Japan kinda bothered me. A game should be able to stand alone without outside source of media. Trust me there's a difference a big difference between the Greek Protogenoi Nyx and the Star Eater Nyx of Persona 3.**

* * *

Minato winced as he pressed on his neck wound, if he wasn't careful back then… he was sure his head would have been severed. Nox probably had no real interest in his body and most likely simply wanted his soul, the Universe Arcana that defies time, space, and fate all together… the power that surpasses miracles.

Slowly but surely he felt his Aura and Trismegistus' Spring of Life deal with his damage he had taken. Despite the fact that Nox was deteriorating throughout the fight and probably even before their first meeting, she was strong. Stronger than anything Remnant threw at him, whether it be Grimm or Humans. He was confident he could have beat her even with her full-power but only time will tell if he could continue being victorious without worrying.

The First Wildcard also found it a bit ungrateful that she still wanted to kill him despite her almost fading away into obscurity. Whether it's because she considered him simply hypocritical human or something else entirely, he could care less. While prideful and arrogant, Nox didn't strike him as a liar… with their deal, he could realistically deal with the Dark Zone by himself. She had promised him that she'll no longer drag Shadows from their world to Remnant preventing the tiny zone that barely covers a square mile to become a genuine Dark Hour which covers the entire planet.

It might take months but Minato Arisato felt confident with dealing with the Shadows by himself. His biggest fear was that the Dark Zone would spread far faster than he could have anticipated and be forced to drag other people to help him deal with it. He couldn't bring himself to use the Universe Arcana because of its inherent reality warping nature. He could try to control it as much as possible but there's always a distortion that the Wildcard can't control. That's the biggest reason that his old world wouldn't accept him, his powers broke the rules of that reality and could have negative effects long-term.

The blue haired Persona User used that power twice before and that was enough to damage reality permanently. The will of the planet and the will of the people are 2 separate entities, while one accepted him without fail… the nature of the world did not.

The footsteps grew louder and louder but Minato seemed content with simply resting against the trunk of a tree. He wasn't tired to the point of exhaustion but walking tomorrow might be a burden. Fortunately, it was Friday, leaving the Fool 2 days to rest up and regain his strength. If it was Japan. He would have had another day of school to attend, and it was probably the only time he was glad that he wasn't in his home world.

"Minato!"

The Blue Haired Persona User winced at the high pitch but turned his head to face them regardless. "Hey," He lazily raised his hand to greet them, a 2-finger salute.

"By the gods, you looked fucked up." Yang widened her eyes looking at his outfit.

In her defense, his clothes were ripped to near shreds by Nox and her gigantic sword and was stained by his crimson blood and her black ichor, luckily his jacket was predominantly black. However, Nox's ichor has a sweet fruity taste and scent that was most likely throwing the others off. Also, there was a lot of burn marks on the fabric. "Was a bit busy, got a bit reckless."

"And by busy you mean Kicking Grimm ass," Yang cracked her knuckles. "I was a bit jelly when I heard Rubes and the others had their slice of the fun but damn, you looked like you went ham."

"Ham?" Minato questioned giving the others a questioning glance.

"Figure of speech, basically means you went crazy and kicked Grimm butt!" Ruby threw her fist at the end of the sentence to emphasize her words.

Glynda Goodwitch walked up to him with an extremely serious face and most likely some anger deep within as well. "Mister Arisato, what you did was completely reckless," She readjusted her glasses. "And not to mention life threatening."

"Probably but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Minato reassured. "And before you think of detention or punishment, might I remind you that you were supposed to be the chaperone to prevent situations like this in the first place. We already took our risk being here as a trip and we've are willing to risk our lives to become Huntsman to begin with."

"That might be so but there's a difference between willing to risk one's life and being intentionally reckless, and as for my duties as a chaperone… Team CDRL unfortunately had to be taken as a priority due to them running even deeper in the Grimm infested portion of the forest."

"What a bunch of chickens, it was just an Ursa." Yang muttered clenching her fists. Weiss scoffed in agreement. Team CDRL ran from one Ursa even if it was a Major but that was still pathetic in Minato's eyes. That was akin to him running from a Maya type Shadow if he had Helel equipped. Though to be fair, it was good that they left before the Grimm hoard came. Team CDRL made rookie day 1 mistakes in the Forever Falls and Minato was certain that no amount of debuffing and buffing would have saved them.

"And what's my punishment, Glynda?" Minato asked with his mind thinking of something else.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time and its Professor Goodwitch."

"Hey man," Jaune handed his sword back. "Thanks for letting me use it."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Magician Arcana.**

Huh? Magician… He made a comparison with Jaune but Junpei before but to think his intuition was this sharp when it comes to certain matters is still mind boggling and he doesn't have the 3rd eye ability like his successor who had a chance encounter with Elizabeth, Margaret and Theodore.

He simply nodded absentmindedly sheathing the blade smoothly with an audible shink sound.

"Whew, thank Dust we found you before the Bullhead landed," Ruby chimed in. "We might have had to pay extra and by we, I Meant Ozpin."

"I got the cash if we absolutely had to," Minato admitted. "But I'm tired and want to just take a nice long shower when I get back."

"You and me both Blue," Yang sighed while pulling on her orange shirt that clung to her skin even tighter than usual due to sweat. "Deciding who goes first in the tub is gonna be a killer."

"I agree." Weiss combed her hair with her fingers. "I believe in Ruby's terminology, I call dibs."

"Not fair!" Ruby pouted.

"Yeah Weiss, dick move." Yang agreed.

"Karma, Brute and Dolt," Weiss arrogantly smirked at her teammates. "What goes around comes around."

"…" Blake wasn't even paying attention to the banter of her team. She was busy looking at Minato with a narrowed look. She could tell that he wasn't being completely truthful… it wasn't a Grimm that he fought.

Yang and Ruby couldn't even retort without being a massive hypocrite so they just whined lightly. Weiss felt a little bad but not nearly enough to give up her claim. The doctor had a taste of their own medicine, the shoes on the other foot. Perhaps they'll be more mindful in the future.

"Anyways," Ruby stretched. "You gotta give us a play by play Minato. How awesome was that Grimm but kicking? Those 6 Knight thingies exploded which was super awesome."

"Indeed," Weiss looked at him curiously with a sort of passionate drive that almost surprised him. "You promised you'll guide me with my Summoning, I believe you've been holding out on us."

"For good reason." The Wildcard countered lightly. The stiffness of all his limbs and the fact that he was mentally drained made it difficult to be heated on any instance. The slight headache from using multiple Personas at once didn't help either. "They aren't on that level yet."

"I did promise you remember," Weiss firmly stated with steel in her icy blue eyes. "That I will be the one to force you to show it to me."

"I hope you don't mind some friendly competition Weiss," Pyrrha smiled competitively. "Because I'm interested as well."

"I don't mind in the slightest, I'll prove the Schnee family's pride and honor to you Pyrrha Nikos."

"Reeen, what are they talking about?" Nora whispered but she was still loud enough to be heard.

"I don't have any sort of ideas, Nora." Ren simply said with barely any visible emotion. There was slight confusion but nothing major, not enough for him to ask.

"Is this the fabled Harem wars from those weird Eastern Cartoons those Faunus like?" Nora widened her eyes at the thought. "Sooo cool…" She mumbled lightly biting her finger nails.

Ren sighed. "Those are just cartoons Nora, you're too old to watch that stuff."

Minato suddenly turned his gaze at Ren and glared slightly, as much as he could with his headache and tiredness. "Uncultured boy, it's called Anime." He didn't know why but he felt inclined to defend Anime, whether it be one of the products Japan is known for or the fact that he spent so much time watching it when Junpei forced him to.

"Alright children, save the banter when it's absolutely safe," The blonde professor said uninterested. "We should get back before the Bullhead lands."

The teens sighed and started to get into a basic group formation and followed Glynda back to the landing site. Minato caught Blake's narrowed look as she muttered. "Lies." He supposed people who had something to hide could discern others who also are hiding something. He already knew that she was most likely a Faunus but he had the feeling that it was only the tip of the iceberg for Blake.

Perhaps it's a slight lie but he didn't consider any of them on Nox's level, even in her vastly weakened state she could have dealt with all of them with ease. It wasn't a true lie either considering that they were the ones that assumed that it was the Creatures of Grimm, he was the one that didn't bother to correct them. He'll accept that he didn't give them the truth but in all honesty, it was for their own good.

* * *

The Persona User almost fell asleep once he reached the Bullhead's seating area but managed to cling onto consciousness. He knew that once he fell asleep, it would be hard to wake him up again. Casually looking to the side, he saw Team CDRL on an opposing seat with a defeated look. Their reputation would go down even further once news hit the academy ground that they ran away from a Ursa. A full team running from a standard Grimm variation was beyond humiliating. It questions them on why they were even accepted by Beacon in the first place. That would more or less protect Jaune from whatever they were threatening him with. They now know that Jaune was not someone they should mess with seeing he had the courage to face that monstrosity. Bullies don't mess with the courageous ones, they would much rather deal with people who don't or can't fight back.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss were huddled near the windows taking in the views of the beautiful red forest one last time. Despite the fact some less than savory events had unfolded there, it was more or less a decent memorable time. Even back in Japan, Minato can't remember the last time he took a trip to see the world in its natural environment. More often than not, the blue haired Death would be sent off to other cities of concrete and rural towns. Not to memorable as Minato simply went through the motion for ten years. The only reason Iwatodai was even remotely valued to him was the fact that it was the city of his origins and where he discovered himself once more.

Blake was simply reading her book with the light of the sunset giving it a reddish orange hue and an atmosphere that can't be achieved. He personally liked reading books in rainy days but people had their own preferences. The Savior felt a presence behind him just giving a sharp gaze but he didn't react to it, he already had an idea who it was. Jaune and Pyrrha was nowhere to be seen, and the fact that he could hear heavy breathing with a speed on par with Ruby also was a clear give away. It was Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR, he didn't really know much of her but their personalities are so vastly different.

She was hyper and talkative, he was calm and spoke when talked to. Though he was speaking more most likely due to the influence of the counterpart but he was still fairly quiet at the end of the day. "For the last time Nora, I'm not letting you have my red sap."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Minato said with more weight. He hated wasting food and he considered Nora drinking the sap in one gulp to be a waste of potential. He had an idea on what type of dishes he will make with this type of natural sweetener.

She pouted getting the hint. He wondered where Ren was to handle the girl because he felt strangely uncomfortable with her. She was by far the most energetic person he ever met and to be honest, he had no idea how to deal with that. It's hard for him to adjust to her pace almost as if it was too unnatural for even a Wildcard to adjust to. Ruby and Yang, he could deal with and even accept but Nora was beyond even them.

He glanced at Ruby, Weiss and Yang again and saw the Schnee heiress looking at him with the corner of his eyes. She had an almost calculating look, it wasn't uncomfortable but he knew Weiss was growing more and more interested with his Summoning abilities both Semblance wise and Persona wise. She was most likely comparing herself to him and mentally considering how long for her to bridge that gap between them.

Pyrrha was also showing signs of interest of his Persona abilities and he didn't know what to think about that. To be completely honest, Minato was somewhat concerned about the red spartan taking an interest in him and his abilities. Watching her matches with the other students in combat class, he can safely say that she is the most skilled student technique wise. Sure, Nora and Yang outclass her by miles in terms of physical strength, Ruby outclasses her with speed, Blake surpasses her in agility and maneuverability but by far Pyrrha Nikos is the most balanced fighter in all of Beacon.

He was a strong contender in that area seeing how he doesn't have a real exclusive expertise in any area and could switch styles and weapons instantly if he really wanted to against his opponent. If he added his Personas and Semblance into consideration, then it's really no contest on who's the most versatile but Minato didn't believe he had a chance against her without relying on the at least the skills of his Personas.

The sword and shield style weapon combination is tried and true and the spear and rifle form change smoothly and fluidly for any shift in the fight. All in all, Minato will need his higher powers to deal with her. It wasn't just Pyrrha and Weiss, in fact everyone has been interested in his power in varying degrees since he used it against Nora and knocked her out with ease.

He understood the excitement, truly he did… when he first unlocked his Aura and Semblance, he tested out the capabilities and strategized how to efficiently use it in conjunction with his multiple fighting styles and Persona abilities. The Blue haired teen still didn't believe that he fully mastered both powers by a long shot.

Still he felt a bit bad when he constantly hid important aspects about himself to people he can call friends but no one will believe who and what he was. Even to himself, it was hard to believe. That he was the fusion of 2 souls, that his body was an artificial construction made from the corpse of his counterpart, an avatar that was made with the steps to create Philemon's servants and Nyx's Harbinger. Really, when looked at it from that perspective… he wasn't that different from Nox in the end.

He was technically an alien in the perspective of Remnant natives with unknown abilities pretending to be something he's not. If he was a lesser man, maybe he would have accepted Nox's offer… it could be enticing to destroy something that rejects you and ruin it beyond repair.

To lash out on the world that wants everything related to one's self gone but he wasn't that petty. He knew his place in the world and its people, without them then he would have been the same as any other person. It was because of them he reached a level and realm of power normally beyond human reach.

Though unlike most humans, he was born with a purpose to become something. He was born from destiny and fate to be the prince of the Fall. The Fall that eliminates Humanity and all life with a soul and wipes the world as a clean slate.

The Fall was an agreement between Nyx and the world, the life on Earth was a mistake an accident that never should have been. Nyx crashed into the moon and parts of her body and psyche fell upon Earth's atmosphere which made life evolve to adapt to her influence. Unfortunately, that adaptation was contradicting to the plans the Earth had planned and Nyx was honor bound to fix her mistake.

That was the Fall, in a very loose sense Nyx and the World are very similar to Philemon and Nyarlathotep playing by ear and see what kind of results can be produced by the accidental mistake. They both agreed that the Fall should be initiated by the life that was born from the World and Nyx which had this duality inside them to prove to the World that they were filled with flaws and contradiction.

That life form was himself who had gained the powers of Death due to Aigis and the hands of destiny. He had all the necessary requirement a natural affinity to the Death Arcana, a soul of elevated potential, and possessed the duality of the World and Nyx. Technically all sentient life had one of those 3 qualities and that was the duality of the World and Nyx the Star Eater in their psyche.

However, if one is missing one of those 3 then they won't be capable of handling Death the Avatar that conforms to Nyx's will. His sisters were missing one or 2 of those 3 qualities, he was unfortunate enough to be in the right place and time with the necessary qualities and that sealed his destiny. At least it should have… but he developed a sense of self and fought against destiny.

"If harboring Death was your fate, then acquiring the power of the Wildcard was also your fate. You must accept your own fate now." Igor's voice blared into his mind as he remembered his words. It's strange that words have such meaning looking back after it's all said and done.

Erebus was an entity that also fit the requirement to initiate the Fall, he was born out of Humanities' wish of self-destruction. It was when he should he have remained with the Avatar Death and Erebus that would make the Fall a reality. That was most likely the reason he lost his emotions after the car crash, so he wouldn't fight the Fall should it be initiated but due to the Wildcard born of his elevated soul made a small opening for him to develop that sense of self and chose his own end.

That caused a rift between Death and the mortal who housed him and that caused the separation between the 2. Erebus made the Fall to be a confirmed event but the Avatar of Nyx wasn't in line with the Prophecy so they had to be separated to it to occur. He and SEES had always assumed that Death after getting all of his fragments back made him strong enough to break the seal Aigis did when she bounded them together in a spiritual level.

But even when separated a part of that power remained and copied in his soul… and that is what is drawing Nox to himself. In her eyes, he was a sinner for going against the will of Nyx and to even defy her... the great mother of Earth's life. He was a sinner in her eyes for even harming Nyx the Star Eater that regulates existence with her system of Death.

"You doin Ok buddy?" Nora asked jolting him away from his darker thoughts.

"Just thinking about my past is all." Minato muttered almost inaudible but Nora was practically nexto to him and unknown to both of them Blake has superior hearing. That caused her to lower her book just slightly to listen in to the conversation that happened to peak her interest.

"Sounds tricky."

Minato sighed. "It is."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"There's a reason I barely talk about in the first place Nora, so no." Minato said barely audible. He honestly felt a bit ashamed of himself, his social links revealed themselves and their history to him and he was unable to do the same, Sure, he might have started to associate them for empowering his Personas but after getting to know them, that became a secondary concern as he wanted ti help them and be there if needed. It also reassured him as well, despite giving up his humanity for greater power to fight against Nyx, he still had the flaws, the spark of humanity left in him.

This contradiction and multi-layered attributes are humanities' greatest power and weakness, a doubled edged sword.

"Awww, but we're all here if you change your mind." Nora replied actually somewhat serious for once. "We all have unsavory parts of our past."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou hast established a new bond**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Strength Arcana.**

He nodded gratefully. "Hopefully that day comes soon." Looking out the window, Minato saw Beacon Academy illuminated by the light of the sunset. He made the right decision coming here, his new journey truly began once he set foot there. Sure, there might be hardships along the way but the wheels of time once again are moving for him. Fate and destiny are not absolute especially to the Wildcards that perform miracles after miracles with the backing of their teammates who have wills far stronger than any absolute.

" _I'm ready for anything that comes, be they god or demon."_

* * *

Staying inside a student dorm in Haven Academy, Mercury and Emerald looked rather nervous, as cocky as they usually were… that bravado goes out the window whenever Cinder gets in a bad mood. It was rare but you know what they say about the quiet ones. The soon to be complete Fall Seasonal Maiden watched as her plans slowly crumble. It was still salvageable if she quickly took initiative but ever since Roman Torchwick was captured and held by the Vale police her plans started going downhill… fast.

The rate and success which her Dust robberies were effectively fractioned after that man's arrest, even she couldn't deny his effectiveness despite how annoying and aggravating the man truly was. Now the only cards she currently had to play was her personal henchmen and the Faunus terrorist organization the White Fang. At least the Adam Taurus faction of the White Fang, the main branch run by Sienna Khan was currently out of her reach and she lacked the ability to control them absolutely.

Those Faunus were a prideful bunch and often times idiotic, Sienna's main branch were more often than not brainwashed into thinking Faunus were the superior race and would most likely rather die than to listen to a human. Even with her portion of the Fall Seasonal Maiden wouldn't be enough to save her if they tried to get rid of her. Cinder could intimidate them but that tactic would only last so long so she settled for the smaller but much more reasonable Adam's faction.

Neapolitan had also left them and went silent for months, that petite woman was more Roman's subordinate than anyone else but Cinder made the mistake of giving the petite multi-colored woman a relatively high position. It was either her or Roman himself that leaked her plans about stealing Dust to the police causing more and more frequent guarding. The few times that they managed to steal some were often simply a mere fraction of the whole shipment, it was strange how quickly plans that took years to make could be shattered in mere moments.

At this rate… no at this point in time it'll be nigh impossible to get her plans on track for the Vytal Festival. Drastic measures have to be taken to get things moving on track. Salem much like herself hates failure and she has to prove her worth but what to do? She had to succeed… she absolutely had to, Cinder for a brief instant showed fear and uncertainty on her face. What can she do now? She needed Emerald and Mercury to be close to her and the White Fang are little more than inadequate hired muscle. Without Roman or Adam, they were clumsy and were easily defeated with little payoff.

Perhaps the shipment on the docks were the last chance she had to get enough Dust to get her plans on track. A bit desperate but she won't just rely on that, Cinder would look for another alternative at the first opportunity but for now all she could do is play her hand as she settled it up. If it fails, then all she could do is adapt and play it by ear.

* * *

Nox should be angry, angry for being absolutely humiliated by Minato Arisato. He was a mere mortal, who cares if he was the destined Prince of the Fall, who cares he was a Wildcard with the powers of Nyx's Harbinger Death. But surprisingly the fragment of the Star Eater was fairly calm and relaxed, her mind was clear of hate and disdain for the first time in millennia's.

She, thanks to him was in no longer in any danger of fading at any moment. She was far more patient and rational than what she was running around without any plans to confront the Messiah… there was no need to rush anymore. The Plume of Dusk exists in a state between mind and matter, and mass and information. It was also a fragment of Nyx making it immensely compatible with her. That feathery blue stone like object had analyzed her informational data and reversed any damage from the universe Remnant belonged to over time from its rejection of her.

That power it held also distorted time and space very similar to Shadows, in fact it could be considered a physical Shadow that can exist within the world she and Minato Arisato originally belonged to. It was a Shadow that didn't require a cognitive distortion to manifest upon the world. All Shadows belong to Nyx as the Shadow and its controlled Counterpart Persona rely on the fragment of Nyx's psyche to exist. Through that innate Time and Spatial distortion, Nox was returned to her original power from all those Millenia's ago… no she was even greater than that even if only slightly. Despite this increase, she still didn't feel that she was a match for the Savior. She was grateful for him sparing her but all she could think about was how he shaved her existence from Nyx. She was originally simply a part of Nyx whom she considered the supreme being that even the World had to fear. Nyx was called the Star Eater for a reason, if she even decides to become remotely serious she could destroy stars and solar systems with utter ease. Yet he a mere mortal defied her, the ultimate existence… Nyx was the source of all life on Earth and to defy Nyx is to defy the creator.

It was akin to biting the hand that feeds you, Nyx was very neutral and perhaps even kind to her accidental creation that can only be called abominations. She only acted when Humanity couldn't bring itself to even tolerate their own existence. An existence the world and even itself can't stand. Human were akin to cancer that won't disappear, even their settlements and cities resembled diseased flesh.

She needed more power, more power to be on par with him. It was insulting, he didn't use any Persona against her, nor the Cipher a power on par with the World, Death based abilities, the World, or the Universe. That didn't even take into consideration that he was a Fool, a Wildcard that produces miracles with sheer will and the bonds that gives strength beyond any one individual can attain by themselves.

Nox found it distasteful, power that comes from others shouldn't be valued. How can it possibly compare to power that comes from one's natural potential and power gained from hard work? Why should power gained from being gifted be considered superior to one's effort? She'll prove it to Minato Arisato that bonds are worthless compared to an absolute like her, like the mother of all Nyx.

For him, she'll have to dig deep and for the first time in her existence train to increase her natural power. Though a part of her mind kept telling her that it wouldn't be enough… she'll need something else as well but what?

Wait… she was a fragment of Nyx and the Shadows are born from the psyche of Nyx. When viewed in that light, they are an immensely compatible existence. Finally, a slight smile barely noticeable reached her lips. She looked up at the shattered moon of Remnant basking in the gentle white light that pierced through the narrow gap between the leaves of the tree she was sitting on. Fine, Minato Arisato doesn't need to be her harbinger just yet… until she finds a way to deal with him, a makeshift substitute would do until then. She can't wait to see his face when he realized what abomination she would create.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

The sky turned blood red and the everything had gained a green luminance, the atmosphere was filled with death, decay and the irony scent of blood. The Dark Hour the time that never should have been had thundered its presence to reality. Nox's eyes turned a fierce glowing molten gold that burned with a transcendent inhuman radiance. Almost as if 2 stars of destruction manifested upon the world simultaneously.

Almost immediately, hordes of Shadows started to gather around the base of the old tree she was sitting on. All of them of varying Reverse Arcanas from Magician to Death… yes, they would do nicely for what she had in store. The result might not be as powerful as she hoped but a good starting point and benchmark for what she had in mind. A malignant crimson light had erupted from all the Shadows as they were quickly disposed of. Minato Arisato was in for a surprise the next time he encountered the fragment of the Star Eater.

* * *

 **What does Nox has planned well... that's kinda surprise but I gave a huge hint already. I already said Cinder is fucked didn't I? Well she is and even she's starting to realize it but will her planning be enough? The RWBY cast is growing immensely curious about Persona but Minato isn't quite at the point where he can comfortably tell them about himself just yet.**

 **Technically this makes the Forever Fall arc 4 chapters but I felt this slower chapter was necessary before jumping straight in to other action packed scenes. I heard Persona 3 Dancing Moon night and Persona 5 Star night has no story mode so kinda mixed feelings on that. For P3 I'm glad that they're no ruining the darker theme of the original game. Seriously who could take that game seriously where the Messiah just busts out his moves.**

 **But that makes very little sense to buy those games except just for new music and remix music. I don't hate Atlus for making those games but seriously no story at all? What do you guys think?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. Also probably nothing new but RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Spoilers but it's minor, Remnant Minato gets a very tiny section in a dream flashback and his interaction with his sister is actually based on another OC from this Fic called the Delinquency of the Red Dragon by Shirou Fujimura. Her regular personality won't be like that but I was inspired by that fic for that single scene/ I will have her regular personality a bit more serious when I decide to include her.**

 **Also while unintended, this chapter is also the longest one I ever written... not by much but just because the Ruby, Blake and Minato scene ended up being much longer than anticipated. And Professor Peach is based off the description from Lei Ciel's Messiah's Legacy... but her personality is actually a bit more original than that. I simply wanted to give credit where credit is due.**

 **Because this was slightly longer, I had trouble actually ending it so... it might be an awkward way for the chapter to end but I felt that if i didn't end it... it will feel dragged out. It was already hard to force myself to continue the scene so I just cut it short and save it for next time.**

* * *

Minato somehow got dragged into Ruby's shopping spree alongside her teammate Blake. He could tell that the quieter girl really didn't want to be here but didn't exactly put up too much of a fight with her younger leader. The Wildcard originally wanted to simply take himself to sleep after taking his long shower. But he didn't want to dry his with a hair dryer and decided to postpone his nap with 3 Mad bull energy drinks and a Yawn B Gone he made after replicating the drink on his own time.

He, Ruby and Blake were walking down the concrete street filled with people due to the fact that its night time. He was fine due to regeneration and Yawn B Gone energy drinks but both Ruby despite her innate energy and Blake were rather tired. It was understandable due to them just getting back from the Forever Fall trip an hour or two ago.

The street was already lit with the light coming from the street lights and neon signs from other stores. Blake got distracted by the book store and a ramen store but they really didn't have much time. He and Ruby eventually promised to come back another time when they were free. Blake loved to read and loved seafood so it was not surprising for those stores to catch her interest.

His cat Schrodinger was not a loyal pet what so ever, any time Blake gets near the cat abandons him for her. He would choose her over the man who gave him shelter, food and changed his litter box. This was why he was a dog person, you'll never see Koromaru ever doing that. Speaking of the white Shiba Inu, Minato missed that pup, he was a ray of light for SEES at times while not once ever annoying them. Schrodinger kept telling him to go to bed at night, well not tell but he'll growl if he let the bed at midnight.

The blue haired Fool had to use Traesto to leave his dorm at night to fight Shadows and Grimm. He hoped that no one else had to experience a cat with such a bossy and haughty personality. "Thanks guys," Ruby beamed. "I hate getting Dust by myself, Oh Dust Here I come…" She sang out.

"No problem but how did you run out so fast?" Minato questioned. If he could recall the red hooded girl only bought some yesterday. He remembered because he was the one who grinded the crystals to powder and cautiously poured them into her large bullet casings. It was easy but tedious for him.

"Oh, it's just that they restocked on some Gravity and Energy Dust that I didn't buy last time." Ruby smiled joyfully. "Gravity and Burn Dust always gets bought out so fast. But since I buy from that store so frequently the owner held some on the side for me."

Minato simply nodded. He didn't really use Dust all that much due to the fact that Personas typically had all the elemental magic spells he needs. His counterpart's soul is native to Remnant so now he's connected the collective unconscious of this world and alongside all the respective legends that were birthed from the minds of its people. Spells that he never used in life are now in his arsenal like Aqua (water) and Magna (Earth).

The only time he would use Dust would be when there's a situation where a specific Dust that he couldn't replicate its effect would be more desirable. Dust like Gravity and Energy that Ruby was going to buy. "I see, and you Blake?"

"I finished my book and Weiss and Yang are going to be the first in line for the shower." The bow wearing girl replied. Weiss did seem like the type that would spend a lot of time maintaining her appearance and Yang also looked like a person who took pride in her hair, especially the stories Ruby told him about her.

"And you 2 are fine walking in sweat, dirt and grime for a few extra hours?" Minato questioned honestly curious for their response. He hated being sweaty with a passion, the only time he was sweaty was when he worked out to increase his strength and stamina.

Even battles with the Grimm and Shadows failed to make him sweat unless they were truly formidable to drag the battle out. His last real challenge was the Reaper and the Nyx Avatar of his old world, he had grown to a level of power that very little in existence can remotely challenge him now.

Blake made a slight frowning expression and Ruby visibly died down. It had affected them mare than he thought. "The Dust is more important!" Ruby attempted to convince the others which unfortunately didn't work. She herself didn't seem to believe it without doubt.

"You know you two could use the shower in my dorm, right?" Minato raised an eyebrow. The blue haired Persona User didn't want to sound sexist but females tend to use the shower for longer. He generally spent 21 minutes in the shower scrubbing himself to perfection multiple times over. His hair took a large chunk of the time due to the fact of its length, Minato was pretty sure that it was even longer than Ruby at this point.

"…"

"…"

"I get that it's a bit too late for us to return to the dorms after walking this far but feel free to use it anytime you want." Minato offered.

"…Really?" Blake asked wanting to confirm the legitimacy of his offer. There were many close calls in the showers where Ruby and Yang busted in without knocking. Thankfully she developed the habit of keeping her bow near her long before she met the siblings. While she more or less knew that neither of them would judge her too harshly for being a Faunus… she wasn't so sure about the Schnee heiress Weiss.

The white-haired girl wasn't a bad person not by a long shot but… Blake remembered her lashing out against the White Fang and Faunus when Minato brought up Dust robberies. If she ever found out about her… there's little doubt that their barely amicable relationship would shatter like glass, or in this case ice would be better suited for the ice queen as her teammate Yang would say.

"I have no reason to lie," Minato affirmed slightly. "I'm guessing Weiss and Yang are the types that take a long time?"

Ruby groaned slightly. "Oooh, You have no idea."

"I can guess."

"Yang could probably soak in there for a whole day without noticing Minato, Weiss is not as bad but still takes a long time for all that culture upbringing to be up to par and stuff like that." The red hooded girl whined softly. It wasn't often that the 15-year-old girl could vent her frustrations without deliberately bringing them up.

"…" Blake still didn't seem quite convinced yet. She was as secretive as Minato was but that trait is understandable when taking her Faunus heritage into consideration.

"I don't really stay in the dorms that much besides dinner and sleeping, more often than not I'll be around town doing something for the afternoon, evening, and midnight. I trust you won't try to steal or break my belongings while I'm gone."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana**

 **The Cat Girl Revolutionist Social Link have reached Stage 4**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana has grown**

Did he have a bond increase due to allowing someone to use his showers at night? That can't be why and he wasn't even looking to try to strengthen his bond with Blake, it was almost unnatural. Most Rank ups occur when the 2 individuals were in private and when they reveal a personality trait or past or situation to him. Perhaps it was the show of trust that he showed her, he already sensed that she was holding onto a few secrets.

A person who holds secrets can identify another person with a secret. Perhaps she felt a kindred spirit in him, they both have a secret and were honestly among the quieter members of their little group alongside the green clad martial artist Ren.

"Feel free to eat some of my snacks and drinks I have in the fridge. Except the Yawn B Gone Ruby." Minato said and quickly added the last part when Ruby's eyes lit up like stars again. Almost on par with the excitement in her eyes when she saw an interesting weapon.

"Awwww," She whined. "I really liked that drink, Weiss did too I think but I guess she's that Tsun thing you keep saying to her."

"It's Tsundere, Ruby." Minato explained the terminology to her. "it basically means a person who acts colder than what they really mean."

"Ohhh, that fits Weiss to a T!" Ruby cheered. "C'mon Minato, I need some of dat Yawn B Gone."

"Yang doesn't want you to drink that stuff Ruby." Blake bluntly said.

"Yang doesn't have to know." She protested lightly. It was only a bit longer before the trio reached the From Dust till Dawn store, good thing too considering it was already nightfall. If those 2 wanted to have a shower tonight then they only realistically have a few hours to do what Ruby wants to do before going back to the Beacon Dorms.

The morning would take too long due to the fact that Ruby and Blake had to once again fight Yang and Weiss for time to use the showers. "She said that you and Weiss acted weirdly when drinking it and the fact that she could manhandle me if she wanted to." Minato replied giving a clear 'no' to Ruby's desire for that energy drink that came from his original world.

Though his match against Yang and Nora was probably not as one sided at this point in time. He did beat Nora with nothing more than his gauntlets yes, but it was more due to speed than power that got him the victory. Aside from working out with Yang to increase his natural strength without enhancements from his Semblance or Persona spells, he had been working on increasing his natural speed, movement, and stamina.

His stamina and endurance was admittedly his highest trait. Out of the entirety of SEES, his stamina was the highest even higher than even Aigis an android made for the purpose of being a weapon. His Endurance was insanely high too but that's more likely due to the fact that his body is made in the combined fused process of Philemon's servants the Avatar of powers and the Avatar of Nyx. His pure physical Strength was nowhere near Ryoji or Elizabeth yet but he had a feeling that will change in the future as he pushed this body further and further. Eventually through hard work and adversity, Minato will acquire power rivaling Elizabeth and Death physically. His Endurance is simply naturally high due to his Avatar body, seeing how the blue haired Fool took a full power hammer shot of a Semblance enhanced Nora to the face and still remain conscious… he didn't even get a scratch but that was due to the Aura.

He might honestly need a coach for movement/maneuverability seeing he really didn't have much progress after a certain point. His speed and all of other his stats was now above average due to the fact that Minato worked harder than anyone else on Beacon. When the school year started, Minato was barely average among the students but that was hardly surprising due to the fact that they trained nearly their entire life.

But with Yang's coaching and advice alongside him abusing the power of certain Persona's regeneration… Minato can work longer than most and heal up faster than most. That allows more work on a certain period of time and more time due to the speed he heals. Even if he collapses out of exhaustion, the Wildcard would be back on his feet less than an hour or two.

"Is this the place?" Blake asked while jutting her thumb out to a Dust store with a sign

"Yup! Just gotta get my things and we'll be out before you know it." Ruby smiled and nodded in one motion. The strange trio walked in the store From Dust till Dawn relishing the air conditioner, it was still strangely hot despite it being night time.

It didn't help the fact that Remnant clothes are made from usually thicker fabric than his old world. It made sense considering the people of Remnant are more prone to get into fights with the Creatures of Grimm, but that might have changed for Earth after the millennia's he was absent for the maintenance of the Great Seal. Demons were no joke as some of them could destroy timelines with relative ease and access to demonic and divine magic.

"That never happens," Minato muttered.

"Hm?" Blake made a questioning sound as she heard Minato's remark with her far superior hearing as a Faunus.

"Whenever she says, 'it'll be over soon.' She ends up wasting time on one thing or another and get sidetracked by anything that catches her interest."

"Great… that's just great." Blake sarcastically stated. "I just love being caked in dirt and my own sweat." She sniffed her own armpit and made a sour face. "You think I could use your shower sooner rather than later?"

"…Sure, but why… we're going back to the dorm in an hour or 2 anyways." Minato questioned.

"Don't tell Ruby I said this but," Blake started.

"But?"

"Ruby despite what she says about Weiss and Yang, she actually takes a long time in the shower too."

"Ahh," Minato made a noise of acknowledgement and realization. "Very ironic for one that has a supposed Speed based Semblance."

"There you are kid," The old shop keeper greeted Ruby. "And look, you even brought your little boyfriend this time too."

Ruby simply waved it off. "He's not my boyfriend."

The shop keeper raised an eyebrow. "Is Yang threatening him?" He gave Minato a pitying look. "you wouldn't believe the men she beat up trying to hit on her and the little one over here."

"He's just a friend." Ruby told the shop keeper, though she looked to the side and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"Oh? And I suppose those times you were reading Weapon's magazine with him on those bean bags in the corner never happened?" The shop keeper replied rhetorically.

"T-that's just a friendly thing friends do for each other."

The shop keeper shrugged letting the conversation go but gave Minato a wink. "Yeah I kept some of the Gravity and Energy Dust on the side like you asked. Jus give me a sec to get it in the back. You wouldn't believe how fast they sell out around here."

Ruby simply made a humming noise in agreement. She walked over to the beanbags she and Minato often sat on before the start of the semester when they had free-time and pulled a Weapon's magazine from the shelf and started reading it enthusiastically.

"Ohhh. These weapons are awesome, I missed this month's issue due to working on Professor Port's Grimm analysis assignment!"

"I don't wish to be a broken record but you never seem to change Ruby." Minato commented. "No matter how much time passes, the core of you remain steadfast and true to itself."

"There's no reason to change who I am. I'm me and Ruby Rose is best at being Ruby Rose."

"…I'm envious of you Ruby, you live your life very simply and straight forward." Blake reluctantly spoke out.

The red hooded girl simply tilted her head. "There's other ways to live?"

"There are many ways to live, just as much as the different kinds of weapons out there." The Wildcard replied. He made an analogy that Ruby would likely understand, complex thoughts and Ruby didn't mix well unless it's strategies and weapon designing. Her designs and plans were often so complex that Minato often needed to go over it a second time to understand. A child's imagination is both scary and beautifully and ironically intricate when it wants to be.

"That's a good analogy… I'm gonna use it from now on." The red reaper mumbled offhandedly. "Anyways, back on topic. How do you live your life Blakey?"

That definitely confirms it, Ruby really is Yang's younger sister… she uses nicknames almost as much as the older blonde but fortunately respects boundaries a bit more. If more people called Minato Mina then he might really go mad, Beacon was a fresh start for the older teen in many ways and escaping from that overused nickname was one of those ways.

"…" Blake didn't answer but muttered _"The one time I open my mouth."_ Under her breath.

"It's probably complicated." Minato answered for her.

"Why is it complicated?" Ruby asked more insistently. She genuinely wished to know a bit more of her mysterious team mate. The 15-year-old knew her older sister Yang literally her whole life and fixed the rough start she had with Weiss… Blake on the other hand was almost constantly an arm's distance away. There were times that her less guarded personality shows like when she talks about a book she really likes or when there's tuna or salmon in the cafeteria. But those were brief instances and few and far between.

"Life's complicated."

"I don't get it." Ruby stated getting a bit confused with all of this cryptic talk.

"You don't need to understand, when Blake's ready to tell you, she'll tell you." Minato said nudging the bow wearing cat girl a bit getting a surprised 'eep' noise from he as he elbowed the softer part of her side.

"When's she ready?"

"When she feels ready."

"How would she get ready?"

"When she trusts you more."

"She's a part of my team, why wouldn't she trust me?"

Blake was starting to look a bit uncomfortable with Ruby growing more and more insistent with learning about her. She was really starting to regret opening her mouth now. The bow wearing girl was honestly at a loss on what to say, she's much more used to running away from situations than not. Her Semblance won't ever let her forget that part of herself, that instinct is ingrained in her as long as she can remember. Blake turned to Minato slightly. Her eyes gave out a clear message. _"Fix this,"_

"You're asking too much Ruby, you don't ask a stranger their life story, do you?" The Fool explained.

"No, but…" The girl started before Minato cut her off.

"Before you say Blake's not a stranger, surely there's things you don't tell anyone." Minato calmly added.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"…Nope."

"There you go, Blake will tell you when she wants to not when you want to. Why don't you finish that magazine and tell us what interests you?"

"…Okee dokee." Ruby pouted and mumbled. She reluctantly went back to reading the magazine allowing Blake to relax somewhat. "…Thanks."

"Not a problem kitty cat," Minato teased but it was barely any different from his usual tone, the only way one can tell he was joking was the fact that he sounded more relaxed and less serious. His face still had that unreadable expression that everyone called his default face.

Blake widened her eyes in shock. "…How did you…"

With his thumb, Minato pointed at the corner a few feet away from the thoroughly engrossed Ruby Rose. It was close enough that the girl wouldn't question their distance but far enough that she couldn't overhear their conversation.

Once the 2 reached the window corner Blake nearly hissed. "…How?"

"How did I find out?" Minato deliberately asked as if teasing the girl. Clearly, she wasn't appreciative of Minato's attitude. The Fool learned from Ryoji that this was the type of personality that brought out the nature of the more quiet people. He could still remember how they formed that helpers club going around the school to help people and make some Yen to pay back Tanaka due to him ruining his suit.

"Well… you weren't that good at hiding it Blake," Minato explained succumbing to the glare of the Cat Faunus. He wasn't one that liked having the ire of a woman on him, especially the amber cat like eyes of the person in front of him. Those cat like qualities really transferred ferocity well as well as boredom. "You reacting to discrimination, your like of tuna and other fish, the fact that your bow twitches when you think no one's looking… I figured it out a while ago."

"…"

"You should know I don't care for your race or your background at this point," Minato added to get the conversation going. When there were 2 quiet individuals, he'll play the role of the talkative nosy one for the time being. She really reminded him of… well himself after Shinjiro died. He locked himself away due to the guilt and almost ran away from his bonds… it took Ryoji to shake him out of it. If it means playing clown like Ryoji did then so be it, he'll be Blake's Ryoji if need be.

"…You're too observant for your own good." She finally remarked.

"I've been told that before." Then there was silence again.

"Why?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Why what?"

"Why the ribbon? Why hide who you are?"

"You know why, people like Cardin are everywhere." They both knew that wasn't the real reason but Minato decided to play along for now. She already been forced to reveal more than what she considered comfortable. He told Ruby that Blake will reveal herself when she felt like it and he wasn't going to start being a hypocrite on matters he felt so strongly about.

"Well, just so you know, the doors to my dorm is still open." Minato began before Blake gave him a blank look. "Ok, that came out creepier than I intended but you know what I mean."

She nodded. He already ranked up tonight but he felt this was the more appropriate point for it. He supposes one's trust can only grow so much on a day.

"Guys!" Ruby screamed jolting the two from their bonding moment. "This Katana is so cool!"

She held the magazine up and showed the detailed pictures and diagram of a Blue katana with energy coating the blade. "It uses Cyan Energy dust to launch crescent beams of awesomeness and it comes with a mini mini-gun sheathe too!"

"Mini Mini-gun? Kinda redundant naming no?" Minato questioned taking a closer look at the weapon. It was rather impressive in his opinion but it wasn't something that surprised him seeing that his weapon made by Periwinkle is on par with it. The Chinese Daos were a special weapon to the Fool seeing that they were made by the gods and entities that embody death, he had an insanely high affinity to the weapons, far more than anyone else besides perhaps Nox.

Blake was staring at the weapon with an almost haunted look before snapping out of it. Perhaps, it reminded her of something or someone.

"Who cares about the name," Ruby retorted. "It just looks itching to bust up some Grimm with the sheathe alone!"

"It is rather interesting," Minato acquiesced to the younger girl.

"Right?! Ugh I spent too much time on Port's assignment that I almost missed out on this awesome volume."

"Hey Minato," Ruby suddenly asked

"Yes?"

"Your weapons are Daos right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think I could make the sheathe into something more useful like this Mini mini-gun here." Ruby explained with barely controlled excitement.

"listen, Ruby I appreciate the offer. I really do but I have two sheathe and they're used to make the handle of the scythe/lance form and I'm not too certain about adding new features on an already complete product."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that your weapon had like 6 forms, don't worry! I know what I'm doing, just let me tinker a bit and I'm sure I could make it better." She assured the lone male. "T-the chance to mess around with one of Periwinkle's masterpieces, it's a dream come true."

He and Blake exchanged glances not sure what to think about Ruby's weapon fantasies. But the quirk made her a true individual instead of just simply a person who conformed to the masses, when looked in that light, it's to be admired.

"Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes. Minato had a hard time saying no to women as is… he turned his head to the side to attempt to not look directly at her eyes. They were probably like the eyes of Medusa at this state… one direct look and he'll be petrified like stone.

A few seconds passed and Ruby moved a few steps and grabbed on to his black Thanatos based coat. "Pwease?"

This time he looked at Blake for some help only for the cat Faunus to be deliberately looking somewhere else. He felt like she betrayed his trust, he helped her in her time of need but honestly, he didn't blame her as much as usual. Ruby was pretty hard to deal with when she's in this state, he briefly wondered how Yang would deal in this particular situation. Perhaps he should ask the busty blonde for advice in the near future… the really near future… ASAP.

After a few more seconds Minato Arisato, the Wildcard, the Mortal Death, the sole wielder of the Universe gave in to the petite girl. "Fine, alright Ruby. You can modify it to your heart's content."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Lovers Arcana**

 **The Silver Eyed Warrior Social Link have reached Stage 4**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Lovers Arcana has grown**

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby hugged him tightly almost squeezing the air out of his lungs with her passion filled state before frowning.

"I jst relized somethin." She mumbled and with his coat pressed against her face her voice became all muffled.

"What?" Blake raised an eyebrow. Even her superior hearing couldn't allow her to understand distorted noises.

Ruby pulled herself off of his coat and repeated her sentence. "I just realized something, I never once heard you use the name of your weapon."

"It doesn't have one."

Ruby looked at him as if he did something blasphemous. Even Blake gave him an odd look but chose to let the matter go.

"What?"

"What?! Your weapon doesn't have a name?! And all you say is What!" Ruby fell back onto the beanbag in shock.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Minato had to ask. Sure, his other weapons have names but they were the weapons he made from nihil fusion. Gungnir Keraunos and Opposing Star had attributes of Personas so they deserved to be named after their legends in some regards.

"I-is it a big deal! Of course, it's a big deal!" Ruby exclaimed. "Even if you didn't make it, naming a weapon is an obligation a tradition! It's like not naming your baby!" Ruby's arm flailed in conjunction with how fast Ruby was running her mouth. She was very passionate about the subject but it wasn't a surprise to anyone.

He turned his gaze to Blake so he could have a less bias opinion. "I didn't make Gambol Shroud but it is strange that a weapon as complex and intricate as yours isn't named."

"What about the mass-produced weapons like the ones Roman's grunt used?" Minato questioned.

"Who cares about those cheap bread slicers," Ruby brushed it off before widening her eyes in shock and realization. "You said you'll get me new headphones before the start of the school year."

Minato scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot… how about I come with you to buy Dust every time you need to from now on… my extra 25 percent discount can make up for some mere headphones, no?"

Ruby drooled a bit getting that star look in her eyes before coming out from her daydream and back into reality. "A-anyways, what are you gonna call your weapon Minato?"

"I don't know," Minato admitted. "How about we name it together after you improve it."

Ruby's eyes lit up even further… if it gotten any brighter then there was a good chance Minato and Blake might have gotten blind from its illumination. "That's a great idea, Yang says my naming sucks but I'll show her."

"Heya Blake." Ruby suddenly blurted out.

"Yes?" The cat girl responded. If she was startled by how sudden Ruby called her, she certainly didn't show it. It had the same almost blank face she always wears… Minato felt that there's too many blank faced people he had to contend with. Back in his old world, it was only him and later the Strega member Chidori SEES had to deal with. But on Remnant, there's himself, Blake and Ren in a group of 9 teenagers… that's a whole third of those 9.

"Can I play around with your Gambol Shroud as well?" Ruby pleaded.

"…No." Blake attempted but Minato had a sudden case of Deja vu… it was more like it just happened to him 5 minutes ago. It's almost funny how life repeats itself over and over at times… looks like Blake needs some advice from her partner Yang as well.

"C'mon Blakey, it's so rare that I get a chance to play around with someone else's weapon. It's similar to Minato's Daos a bit, seeing their basic shape and the fact that they're both meant to be dual wielded."

"…" Blake remained silent, perhaps recognizing a pattern occurring here as well. Come to think of it, where's that shop keeper that was getting Ruby's Dust, it's been around 20 minutes now.

"I already have notes on how to improve it too, I watch those practice matches in Professor Goodwitch's class. I could totally give Gambol Shroud an Extra Dust compartment without compromising it's structural design."

Ruby was very insistent and pushy when she wants to be. It was only a matter of time before the cat Faunus gives in to her younger less mature leader. The return of the puppy dog eyes from the female silver eyed teen seemed to burn away Blake's will with that gaze. Petrified in place, there was only one thing Blake can do. "…Okay Ruby."

The girl fist pumped in happiness practically imagining all the possibilities she can do on those 2 weapons offered before her.

"Okay kid, got your Dust, decided to add in some ice Duct for free seein how much you buy all the time." The shop keeper's voiced echoed from him leaving his basement storage facility.

"Oh yes! Today's a great day." Ruby cheered before dragging Minato to the counter for his discount.

Minato exchanged glances with Blake one more time as they both had the same thoughts. _"For you maybe."_

* * *

Minato went to sleep after Blake left after taking her shower, he felt blessed for not having dorm mates now. Even if his dorm is larger than norm… 3 other people' habits is most likely hard to deal with. _He suddenly found himself in a seat of a stadium of some sort with the blue haired girl with gunmetal eyes that called him brother. Her eyes were shining with excitement akin to how Ruby looked when she inspected the craftsmanship of other's weapons._

 _Despite how hot and sunny the day was, the heat didn't bother the other spectators' enjoyment of the current match. The yells and cheers were almost overwhelming as the red headed Grecian clad warrior was utterly decimating her opponent. He recognized that red headed girl… it was his Star Social Link Pyrrha Nikos, sure she was a bit younger but her basic frame, clothes, and face were more or less the same from what he saw her in Beacon._

" _Man Bro, she's so awesome!" The blue haired girl screamed in excitement, she couldn't even sit still on the seats as she rocked back and forth either the pace of the duel. The red headed girl casually dodged the opponent's blade and slammed the edge of her shield on the neck, knocking her down before shooting her with the rifle._

" _She's on a whole different level that's for sure." The he in his dream agreed with the girl. "Her name was… Pyrrha Nikos was it?"_

 _The way she moved, the way she used the opponent's movement against them… they were on an entirely different level than anyone else on the roster._

" _Yup! You think she'll win?" The blue haired girl asked. Looks like Pyrrha Nikos had a new fan in his sister._

" _Probably," The he in his dream admitted. "And you were complaining about me forcing you to come, you little shut in."_

" _Shut up, don't bring up old details." The sister retorted._

" _It was 50 minutes ago Marina." He retorted._

" _Hmph," The girl now revealed as Marina made a dissatisfied noise. "Still… thank you for bringing me here, think we'll watch the tournament next year?" She took a sip of her drink he bought her from the stalls._

 _He scratched his head. "Well that depends if mom wants to vacation in Mistral again next year… and I hear mom talking about leaving Atlas or at least considering it."_

" _But all our friends are back there… what about our cousin Hamuko Minato?" She whined almost spilling her pink lemonade over the head of the man sitting on the seats below them._

" _Relax, mom's still thinking about it… and we still have her Scroll number if we want to talk to her." Minato from the dream attempted to explain. "I know it's not the same as talking in person but it's not all bad. Atlas' environment and the people living there isn't that welcoming and to be honest are rather rude."_

" _Tell me about it," Marina huffed. "Either they're looking down on the middle and lower class or they're sucking up to us and higher class families. I had a man try to give me chocolates so he'll be with better terms with mom but I saw through him easily. He wants momma's money is all."_

" _It doesn't help she's been single for 10 years now either."_

" _Ewwwwww, they want to stick their sword in Mom's sheathe if you know what I mean." Marina elbowed his gut playfully._

" _Marina!" He snapped. "You're 12!"_

" _And you're 14 bro, I know what your Scroll history looks like."_

 _That stopped him cold in his tracks as he felt like someone slammed a truck into his gut knocking all of his air out of his lungs. "H-how did you find out."_

 _She laughed in his face. "You think you're slick, Hah! Hilarious… but I gotta say," She giggled a bit more before settling down to more conversational levels but the amusement was clear as day on her face. "I didn't know you were into that kinky forbidden shit… Onii-sama."_

 _Onii-sama was some strange word that means big brother in some faraway place, it originated in the eastern Faunus island called Menagerie. That was also Remnant Minato's taste in porn._

" _Y-you're so funny Minato! Why would you watch cartoons when there's more real stuff out there? C'mon animated Faunus porn... I'm almost embarrassed."_

 _It was on that day Remnant Minato learned to never take his sister Marina lightly… for he knew that she had a whole lot of dirt on him that she could use for blackmail. Little did he know, Marina actually had similar tastes to him but it taught him a very valuable lesson… always use incognito mode._

* * *

The Earth Minato woke up with a rather embarrassed look on his face, when he said that he wanted to learn more about his counterpart… he didn't actually mean that specific aspect of him. Still his sister was… an interesting character to say the least. But if the ages used were accurate, then that meant that this specific memory too place around four years ago. Minato's body while only 2 almost 3 years old since Elizabeth remade it to be an Avatar's body, it still resembled the age from which she used from the body of his counterpart as a template. It made sense considering Pyrrha looked a lot younger in the dream as well.

Getting up from his bed, he did his usual routine of showering brushing his teeth and changed into his school uniform and walked out the front door. Schrodinger was nowhere to be seen, the cat was probably exploring the Beacon's perimeters as usual. Minato hesitated to call him a kitten anymore due to how much it has grown the past few months but it was clearly still less than a year old. His modified 'fit for a wolf' cat food was no longer present on his bowl so he knew that Schrodinger ate it this morning.

His plants were recently watered and his multiple aquariums still had shrimp hiding so his fish wouldn't starve, but he'll feed them later today when he gets back from town. His favorite types of fish were cichlids especially the blood parrot cichlid, they reminded him of dogs in terms of personality. They had this spark that most fish simply don't have.

Reaching out the door and his feet hitting the cobbled concrete floor, the first Wildcard felt multiple gazes on him… not the good kind. Looking around he saw Team RWBY and Team JNPR just looking at him, he wondered what was wrong. Minato pulled the headphones out of his ears and walked over to them waving a lazy greeting.

Still simply staring, they looked at him like he was brain damaged… even Nora looked at him that way.

"Minato?" Weiss hesitantly started. "Today's Saturday… there's no classes scheduled."

He blinked. "Oh…"

"Yeah Blue," Yang added. "I get you kinda out of it after that whole Forever Fall but with you wearing that uniform on an off day makes you look stupid." She scratched her head awkwardly. "No offense."

"None taken," Minato casually assured. "Forgot that Saturdays a day off."

"How do you forget something like that?" Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're going to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast," Ruby chimed in. "I could wait for you to get changed… I still need your weapon to play around with… remember?"

He and Blake shuddered when she gave him that 'look', Yang caught their reaction and gave them a pitying look. "The eyes?"

He and Blake nodded when Ruby wasn't looking. Yang nodded almost sagely. "I'll teach it you how to resist it on our next training session Minato. As for you Blake… good luck."

"Oh, what blessed timing, I was trying to convince Jaune for some training sessions," Pyrrha nodded to herself. "You think we could possibly join you after breakfast?"

Yang scratched the back of her head. "I don't mind adding you and Vomit boy but… it's Blue's call at the end of the day."

The redhead's gaze suddenly turned to face him… while it wasn't as dangerous as Ruby's look yesterday, it was still hard to say no to. He had already made plans for some sparring and training under her anyways… its best to not sour their relationship unnecessarily. Also, it helped that Minato himself was immensely interested in Jaune's growth. He had already gone through a huge metamorphosis from the beginning of the year even if not technique wise but mentally.

That and he was his Magician Social Link… Magicians tend to be the Fool's right-hand man from the way the patterns were showing him. He had Junpei, Yu had Yosuke and he heard that their successor had a cat for his Magician… he wondered how that worked. Minato sincerely hoped that his cat was nothing like Schrodinger… his cat was too bossy and haughty for his own good.

"The more the merrier, just let me get changed and we could go get some breakfast." The Fool casually replied after giving it some thought.

After changing into an outfit similar to his summer outfit Minato walked back out of the dorm. He kept his black dress pants and white knee-high boots but he was lacking his white and gold coat cape, his black Thanatos themed coat, red scarf and his grey shirt. In its place, he simply wore a white short-sleeve shirt that had dark navy-blue sleeves.

* * *

Reaching the Cafeteria, Minato was too lazy to actually make his breakfast today but who could blame him… he had to deal with an army of Grimm attracted by the negativity of Nox, Nox herself in battle, and him and Blake effectively made into Ruby's bag holders as she went on a Dust shopping spree with his extra discount. He played around 7500 Lien for some 1000 individual pancakes and went back to the table where Team RWBY and Team JNPR were at. He and Nora literally bought out the item much to the annoyance of the other students and Professor Peach.

The petite pinkish-purple haired teacher who was in her early to mid-twenties was cussing up a storm that even Yang went wide eyed at the sheer venom flying out of her mouth. She gave him a dirty look before storming back into the teacher's lounge. It wasn't the first occurrence Minato experienced and it wouldn't be the last. He just hoped that the teacher wouldn't hold a grudge when he had her as a professor next year.

"Hot damn," Yang commented as she removed her hands away from Ruby's ears allowing the little teen to hear again. "You sure she's a professor and not a student in disguise?" The professor in question was even less than 5 feet tall so she often gets mistaken as a Beacon student as opposed to an instructor.

"Why did you Cover my ears Yang," Ruby glared at her sister lightly. "What did she say?"

"…You're better off not knowing dolt." Weiss placed a slender hand on her leader's shoulder. "Just believe us on this."

"C'mon I'm really duper curious over here," Ruby protested slightly.

"Why don't you use that time to make a better designed weapon for me and Blake?" Minato softly suggested.

Ruby huffed lightly before laying his two Daos, sheathe and Blake's Katana and Cleaver on the lunch table. She took out a sketch book before starting to dissemble each individual piece to have a closer examination.

"U-um what's going on here?" Jaune asked looking absolutely confused at the bizarre scene. He had a taste so to speak of Ruby's weapon nut quirk in the first day he got to Beacon but he never expected to ever see this on a breakfast table.

"Ohh, interesting mechanism," Ruby muttered. "I wonder if its compatible with Minato's Daos considering they're both eastern blades that turn into a pistol…" She got a jeweler loupe from god knows where and inspected the barrel and trigger of the Katana portion of Gambol Shroud.

"Ruby happened," Yang said explaining everything yet nothing on the same time. "Just ignore her, she could stay in that mode for hours… she'll won't even acknowledge your existence when she's like this."

"…Ok?" Jaune still looked confused but decided to let it go so his meal could be finished before it had gotten cold.

"I think it's admirable, to have that much dedication." Pyrrha commented trying to be more positive than her leader.

Weiss only reluctantly sighed. "If only she could put that much dedication on her school work as well."

"Let's eat… it'll be a shame if your food becomes Luke-warm… hot food really fills you up." Minato butted in while devouring his pancakes. He even used syrup he made from the forever fall red sap. He and Nora more or less got into a food eating contest despite it being well known that Minato could out eat anyone with utter ease considering his metabolism. He just hoped that he woudn't get hit in the gut from Yang or Pyrrha in their training session.

"Get ready for hell." The Fool told Jaune.

"Huh?" Jaune wouldn't know how intense the training was until it was too late.

"Guys, What does the word Persona mean to you?" Minato said after pausing a bit. His hesitation was still there but he decided to give a very bare bone explanation of the power thay he can truly call his... minus the more mind boggling aspects of it but they deserved at least this little bit. Trust was a 2-way street after all.

* * *

 **Like I said earlier, kind of a shitty way to end the chapter but I didn't feel comfortable continuing writing the scene and I also didn't wan't to scrap it so I decided to just end it there. There's probably going to be more casual chapters like this because I'm pretty sure we don't just jump straight in the Dock arc after the Forever Fall arc so this is probably a good way to see how the Characters interact with Minato without anything important going on.**

 **I feel like Team JNPR was ignored for the fic more or less and decided might as well get a bit more out of them by integrating them into something that was already established in Steelish Silver and that's Minato and Yang's training work out sessions with Pyrrha training Jaune.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well Here's a new chapter guys. College is going to start again after tomorrow so updates might take a longer time compared to our rather filling summer but I'm hoping for at least 3 chapters a month. I think that's a decent amount, but if there's projects or I'm feeling tired after doing work... well.**

 **On the bright side it gives me more time to think about how to handle Volume 2 seeing that's where the plot starts to move compared to Volume 1. I'm also having a bit of trouble writing Pyrrha so if anyone has suggestions on how to make the scenes more natural, dialogue preferences, or just ideas in general plz tell me in the Reviews or PM me. I think a few people want Pyrrha in the Minato's love interest and to be honest so am I but I don't want to force the scenes involving her.**

* * *

Minato once again found himself in a similar situation, he was doing pushups with Yang on his back yelling at him to pick up the pace. While a bit embarrassing to be consistently weaker than the blonde, Minato knew her tried and true method of gaining physical strength would help him grow leaps and bounds ahead of his current strength. He still needed to take Yang and Ruby to a place to eat after calling Yang fat or rather calling her heavy without thinking. Minato simply felt very comfortable with Yang and Team RWBY in general, he was in decent terms with Team JNPR but he ultimately felt that he was far more used to the colorful characters like Ruby, Yang, Weiss and arguably Blake. Blake was more of a contrast to the rest of Team RWBY, she represented a more darker aspect of the world than the other 3.

He could tell Weiss had her own baggage but it was a different flavor than Blake, a less drastic baggage but also more human and more hidden. She doesn't show it through her demeanor but he could guess that her problems were more familial based than Blake. High class families come with their own sets of problems that middle class and lower-class people don't have to deal with. Only time would tell on what Ruby and Yang has to deal with but Minato has a feeling that they are very interconnected.

He very recently started a Social Link with 3 of the 4 members of Team JNPR but he like noticed earlier, he didn't feel as close as he could be. That can easily be fixed, the Fool simply needed more time to have an understand their personalities. They were very different compared to the people he was used to besides Jaune and Pyrrha, Jaune was a generally speaking a more mild Magician and Pyrrha was in a vein similar to his previous Star Arcana Mamoru but very slightly. Ren and Nora… were interesting people to say the least. They were out his comfort zone when associating with others and he hanged put with Nozomi with all people.

His body was made from the method of creating an Avatar of Power and the Harbinger of Nyx, which means the potential of his body is mind boggling once he reaches that level. That's one aspect that the first Wildcard is working on, the other one was technique and styles… which is a much more subtle and more time consuming investment. That's why he was on the roof with Yang, Jaune, Blake and Pyrrha. All of them minus the cat Faunus were on his roof top training to improve themselves, Blake was there reading a new book she bought in Tukson's Book trade. He wondered why she was here instead of her own dorm or the school or public library? He noticed Blake and Yang were pretty close despite their personality being pretty much polar opposites.

Then again, he managed to make bonds with many different people and as the most diverse amount of personalities under the sun. Despite his initial shallow reasoning of trying to increase the power of his Personas in the beginning, he truly did care for them in the end. Minato used to somewhat despise the Social Link system but the more he thought about it, the more he considered it a system of equivalent exchange. He gets power and the link in question find their own answer of life through his influence but he still felt that it benefited him more in the end.

Even without Yang, Minato will find a way to increase his strength, it's only a matter of finding a compatible method. For him to improve with technique and styles, he has to train and fight consistently to improve. Professor Goodwitch's combat class only helps him to a very limited degree… there were very few students that can push him to surpass his usual boundaries. Team CDRL were in his opinion laughable, Minato had beaten all 4 of them individually and he had to say… their technique and fighting style were poor. They got too easily angry, too easily knocked off balance and were lacking in physical stats. The team focused on one aspect and their other aspect like speed and stamina gets left behind and degrade for power or speed.

That's why the only people Minato Arisato would ever have trouble are the ones that have above average stats and are extremely focused on one particular stat. Yang is decent in all stats and is utterly exceptional in strength, as is Nora with very similar stats compared to Yang but has a slightly higher speed than the golden blonde dragon. Ruby with her Semblance can out run practically everyone except him once he uses his Semblance and Persona buffs. Pyrrha was above average in all stats but she lacked any direction in a specific stat that stands out but her balanced stat spread virtually allowed her to fill any role she wishes or need to.

"C'mon Blue! Faster." Yang yelled despite her simply sitting on his back like it's simply another couch. "Another 40 and we can take a break and start some sit ups. You got that regeneration BS, you'll be fine!"

"No break?" Minato asked as he panted and struggled to finish the set. Yang was heavy, it was already difficult for him to do so many pushups in a row but add in an extra 100 plus pounds was torture for his arms. He regrets telling Team RWBY and Team JNPR a tiny portion of his Persona abilities now, after the Forever Fall… the Fool decided to lessen the amount of secrets after his conversation with Nora Valkyrie. He revealed 3 important aspects of his abilities that are independent from the world and not tied to Aura and Semblance in any way. Weapon Fusion, Dust and Persona magic hybridization, and passive skills… specifically Spring of Life and Regenerate 1, 2, 3.

The 2 teams were dying to know his abilities after how useful they were in the Grimm hoard… no they were curious since the initiation when he killed the Shadow and his first match against Nora. With a single flick of his arms, Nora was defeated by the flames of Trismegistus… it wasn't even a skill but rather the flames that comes from it simply manifesting upon the real world.

Ruby was utterly fascinated by the process of turning a Persona into a weapon or item. She was particularly interested in the sword of the Ultimate Magician Persona Surtr Laevateinn. He didn't show it to her yet but the Rose wouldn't stop hounding him to reveal it. He remembered her being interested in one student's flaming Dust Sword earlier in the year and that interest re-manifested itself in Laevateinn… even the dreaded star like eyes appeared. It was well-known in Beacon that Minato had a hard time saying no to friends' requests.

It was also very well known in Beacon that the Wildcard sells Secondary type Dust like Volcanic, Ice and Steam the cheapest… a mere fraction of the price compared to retail stores. All thanks to the recrystallizer he created, needless to say Minato is going to be well off for the rest of his life. The Wildcard made an off-hand statement that to Team RWBY and Team JNPR that he had special Dust that he wouldn't sell to the public that had their properties changed by his Persona abilities via magic crystallization elemental gems. He eventually admitted to Ruby that his Blaze Luminous Dust was created with his Persona abilities as well.

Not that he could blame her fascination, Blaze Luminous and any type of Dust that uses Hama and Bless attributes are bound to kill the Creatures of Grimm very efficiently. Weiss almost drooled when he explained some of the effects of his Dust hybrids. Weiss was very reliant on Dust for her fighting style and with her Company being one of the largest miners in the world… it's very easy for her to replace the raw materials with no cost at all. When hearing all these different effects… it's only natural she wishes to experiment with them to implement into her fighting style. The heiress had once again asked him to be a part of the Schnee Dust Company but he didn't give her a straight answer.

The final portion he told them about were Persona skills, he didn't really go into detail but he explained that during his fight with Cardin and his first fight with Nora how his Aura kept being replenished. Yang complained that it was too broken and unfair… and to a certain extent he agreed with her. Considering Yang's Semblance relies heavily on absorbing and redirecting kinetic force, Regenerate based abilities that can even resuscitate Aura is truly an enviable ability. For the blonde brawler, it's ability that makes up all of her Semblance's downside… because she needs to get hit to activate her Semblance, it's truly a double-edged sword.

He didn't really give anything else for skills beside hinting that there were more abilities. Despite showing this bit of trust, Minato didn't explain the more deeper, more powerful and mind boggling nature of his power and self. Nora would probably faint knowing that he had Personas that can do what her Semblance can do but on an even more higher level. Her Semblance works on the principle of Electricity absorption and infuse that electricity into her muscles to increase her raw power and speed. However, Minato can do that without sacrificing Aura and can't be turned off once he loses Aura to fuel it. It does rely on SP or Spiritual Points or simply absorbing an enemies' lightning.

He had always simply allowed the electricity he absorbs as free heals but when he first been told on how Nora's Semblance operates and function… he used a weaker Persona like the Shinto god Take-Mikazuchi's lightning to be drawn into his muscles as well and had a rather interesting empowering effect. For a brief moment, he knew how Nora felt every time she used her Semblance… even her natural energetic state seemed reasonable. He was stronger and faster when using this method of empowering and he could only imagine how powerful he would be when he used his Stat Allocation Semblance and Persona buffs in conjunction. Add in all other elements into the mix, Minato truly had an abundance of options, Persona Magic is much easier to control and manipulate than Dust.

This gave him a rather interesting idea, to use the skills of Personas more like a Semblance. The Absorb could be very similar to Yang and Nora. He'll use those excess power that would go to waste otherwise and redirect that power onto the opponent, even the reflect can be used in that manner. Ruby's Speed can be acquired through Sukukaja so there wasn't any need for him to ponder the possibilities of that simple Semblance.

Other Semblances seem too difficult and out of Persona skill's ability to replicate like Blake's Shadow clones or Pyrrha's Polarity but this idea was certainly an interesting path to explore. Absorb Physical enhanced skill hmmm… very interesting, He'll definitely explore more in the future.

Minato didn't explain what he knew about Personas and Shadows besides the fact that they counter each other. He didn't know how the teens would react to the fact that Persona is basically the same power as the Shadows. He couldn't even explain to Jaune why the blonde couldn't have a Persona. If Minato explained that then he had to explain what Nyx was, who Philemon was, who Nyarlathotep was, what's a Wildcard etc.

No matter how hard Jaune tried he will never get a Persona, he was born of Remnant that is geared towards Aura and Semblance. That and he needs a fragment of Nyx to have the power or potential to form a Persona anyways. To explain why they can't form a Persona will give away that he's from another world. He'll have to give away the fact that he's a fused soul as well.

According to Remnant legends Philemon and Nyarlathotep could be mistaken as the brother gods of Remnant but Minato had no real way to explain why he has a Persona and other people don't. And Nyx is literally an existence above gods and such an existence can't be believed through words alone.

Minato also didn't explain what's an Arcana and the existence of Social Link, maybe one day when everything is said and done with Nox and any enemies that could threaten them are gone but not now. Minato had a feeling that Remnant had its own problems beside the Creatures of Grimm and he knew they were powerful. He didn't know why he knew but he always trusted his gut feeling. He knew Ikutsuki was suspicious the moment he met the older man but didn't do anything about it and to this day he regretted it. Perhaps if he listened to himself, Mitsuru wouldn't have lost her father.

Takeharu Kirijo was a good man and he didn't deserve to go out that way, to know your life goal never accomplished before death and not knowing of his father was ok with the madman with a gun pointed on them.

"Just a few more Blue! Hot damn you're on fire today," Yang yelled as he sped up. The faster he finished the better, he need the rest so the Regeneration would work at maximum efficiency. "I think after you're down, I'll have some sets of my own."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou Shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Chariot Arcana**

 **The Golden Guardian Social Link have reached Stage 3**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Chariot Arcana has grown**

When he finally collapsed on the roof… ground, Yang got off his back and decided to do her own exercise.

He looked to the side and saw Pyrrha repeatedly knocking Jaune off balance with her sword and shield combo. Realistically, she is the only one that can help Jaune improve his fighting style due to their weapons being more or less the same. Minato really liked Jaune's Crocea Mors despite the name not being all that original. Its simplicity called out to Minato because before Remnant none of his weapons had any gun parts in its construction in any way. Well theirs all the gun Weapon Fusions he made for Aigis but he himself never used them personally, he has a lot of her spare armors and weapons in his spiritual internal pocket.

He could simply imagine Ruby fainting over the Kirijo group designed guns or Metatronius, the design of the gun was made with the idea in mind that Aigis is an android… a being far beyond human limits. Even compared to the humans evolved on Remnant, there somethings they simply can't do unless we take in to consideration Aura and Semblance. Minato was still sure that Metatronius is a weapon that even Yang and Nora will be hard pressed to use.

"Hey Blue, think you can hold my feet down?" Yang asked while laying down on his dorm's roof. The blonde got into position of doing some curl ups.

Minato simply did what she asked without verbally responding, immediately Yang started to bring he torso up while crossing her arms in an x-shape over her chest. Minato was mildly impressed on the rate she was doing those curl ups, like she was on fire. The blue haired Persona User realized that he made a minor pun considering Yang's Semblance creates fire as an after effect similarly to Nora coating herself in lightning.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha voice rang out causing Minato to look over his shoulder and saw Jaune on the ground with a bit of a bruise. He and the sole other male locked eyes looking at each other's ragged and tired states with almost pitying looks. The females of Beacon always seem to have a quirk or a strange character trait while the males were either like Cardin or bland. They also noticed just how much more seriously the females took to training, Nora, Yang, Pyrrha and even Weiss and Ruby to a certain extent, because of this Minato and Jaune had a lot of catching up to do.

It was pretty open out there that Minato Arisato was an individual that never went to any prerequisite Huntsman academy prior to Beacon. Recently it was revealed that Jaune never graduated one either and it didn't surprise the Fool considering how poorly the other male was doing in Glynda Goodwitch's Combat class.

Jaune Arc was decent academically speaking but when he was examined under the combat aspect, the blonde was always lacking. Now it all made sense, he was lacking all the fundamentals that were required. Things like how to swing a sword, what's a proper stance, how to move, how to react, how to use one's energy effectively.

Even with just this single session with the red spartan clad Mistral champion, Jaune was improving at a much faster rate than what he was doing in combat class. He improved very little in Glynda's class due to him constantly doing the same moves over and over without expanding on what he already knows. It was almost as if he was stagnating, not that Minato Arisato could blame Glynda Goodwitch. What Jaune didn't know was considered day one beginner lessons and Beacon was no place to cater to those people. They were the final institution before a genuine true Huntsman emerges and deal with the darkness born of this world.

"Keep count!" Yang screamed jolting Minato out of his sympathy moment for Jaune. "Oh yeah, I really starting to feel the Burn." The girl started to do her curl ups even faster, a fiery cloak of Aura coated her body out of nowhere. The blue haired Persona's hands were getting uncomfortably hot and almost let pulled back when his palms started smoking. He switched to the Ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana Surtr given to him by the bond he forged with Kenji Tomochika.

Minato could see why Yang had gotten this strong on her own, her dedication to this one attribute of hers is admiring. But he also considered it a bit foolish and this is coming from an actual Fool. He felt that by focusing on this one aspect alone, Yang was limiting her potential as a fighter as a warrior. Perhaps he was a bit biased but Minato always emphasized diversity in one's fighting style and even one's way of living. He mastered eastern swordplay and practiced western sword techniques on a consistent basis along with various other weapon based martial arts… he should probably expand on other unarmed martial arts as well.

He learned a bit of boxing from Akihiko and wanted to expand further, Minato had a rather powerful round house kick after all.

"I said keep count! What are you doing?" Yang yelled. "Having an internal monologue?"

"No." Minato replied a little too quickly. _"She must never know."_ He said internally.

"…Ok," Yang replied with a bit of uncertainty laced in her voice. She and Minato rotated their workout sessions until they were completely exhausted but the satisfaction of putting in that work energized them to the limit. No doubt they're going to be sore the next few days but it was simply the price to pay for improvement.

* * *

Minato after his work out rested against the wall of the roof of his dorm with Jaune resting similarly to his right. Blake was at his right simply turning a page of her new book uninterested in the sweaty teens… well 1 sweaty teen. Minato wasn't someone that sweats often, it took a lot to make him sweaty.

"You two done now?" Blake gave a sideways glance at Minato before going back to reading her book. Minato briefly wondered if the book was really that good, he loved reading but he had very little time to do so without infringing on something just as important to the blue haired male.

"…I feel my lungs trying to kill me." Jaune said as he breathed heavily between words. It was understandable, this was his first true training session in arguably his whole life. Even in Minato's previous life back in his old world, he trained in his clubs and privately while going to Tartarus to fight Shadows almost simultaneously. Being tired was nothing new to the Fool as he consistently broke his limits to go even further beyond what he imagined himself capable of.

Looking at the sun's position on the sky and the time on his Scroll's screen, it was around noon. They were training for around 3 hours now including a few brakes in-between.

"Jaune, don't look at it like that," Pyrrha commented as she sat with Yang and had a water bottle in her hands along with a cool wet towel on her neck. "You performed very admirably for your first time."

"If you say so," Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Why are you not sweaty at all Minato?" He gave the blue haired Fool a curious look. True to his words, there was not a single bead of sweat on his forehead, neck, chest, armpit or any other part of his body.

"I don't sweat." Minato replied. Even today's training session wasn't enough to cause him to sweat. Frankly speaking, even if he fought for 3 hours straight against the Shadows, Minato would barely release any liquid form his pores. It wasn't that he was incapable of sweating but he supposed he hated it so much that his body would respond and accommodate his will. Even in the summer heat, Minato's body temperature is naturally lower than the environment.

"What do you mean you don't sweat." Yang questioned. "Because I'm soaked over here." She pulled on her orange t-shirt which clung to her skin.

"I mean I don't sweat." Minato repeated with the same bland tone. He found making small talk takes energy unnecessarily. The reason he responds is because he didn't want to be overtly rude and the fact that the conversation could have the potential to grow into something more meaningful. He hated to be the one who starts conversations and be the one who only speaks when spoken to. But he had been breaking that mold for certain people who are equally as quiet as he is.

"…That sounds like its an unhealthy trait." Pyrrha said looking at him worriedly.

"You said the same thing about my eating habits," Minato countered while using his water bottle that had a jet and mist spray option in its cap to lightly spray over him with ice cool water. The tiny fine barely visible misty droplets hit his skin cooling him from the raging afternoon sun. "It's something I was born with and I lived with it my entire life, I doubt it could affect me malignantly."

"That's true but," The red head paused before relenting. "I suppose you would know your body more than I do."

It wasn't his original body seeing his was either cremated or rotted away in some coffin centuries ago but this new body has been his for over 2 years now.

"Think I could get a spray too?" Jaune asked looking at the strange water bottle with an even stranger cap mechanism.

"Sure, but don't you think you should have considered taking off your hoodie and armor before complaining about the heat?" Minato asked realizing that the male blond was still clad in all of his garments.

"…"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said but the male blonde wasn't responding.

"Did you seriously not considering taking off that jacket before now?" Blake tilted her head slightly not understanding why Jaune didn't consider doing the most obvious choice to beat the heat. She even taken off her black buttoned vest off despite her not doing any physical activities besides flipping a few pages. Black clothing like her vest and Jaune's jacket absorb and retain heat due to the darkness of the color and taking that into consideration Jaune must be baking under that hoodie.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jaune muttered and started to pull off his armor and hoodie but something caught Minato's attention.

"Is that a Pumpkin Pete hoodie? I have one just like that, blue colored of course."

"Wait a minu- Haah hah hah!" Yang started laughing. "Holy shit it is! Man, you two aren't kids anymore, Rubes got over Pumpkin Pete merch since she was ten!" The blonde just kept laughing her lungs out that it's a miracle no one else heard them. Then again, most students of Beacon aren't in their dorms in the morning for weekends.

Even Blake and Pyrrha chuckled at the 2 males much to Jaune's dismay. Minato didn't really care, he lived over ten years with the judgement of others on his shoulders, a few unharmful laughs aren't going to do much.

"In our defense, we bought and ate enough of that cereal that we deserve a prize for our continued support." Minato defended. He bought items from Tanaka's shady commodities before and this wasn't anything he didn't do before, nothing beats the price of free.

"Y-yeah, what he said." Jaune said finally finding a bit of his voice.

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou Shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Magician Arcana**

 **The learning leader Social Link have reached Stage 2**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Magician Arcana has grown**

"Whatever you say man," Yang shrugged raising her hands up in surrender. "On a different note, where the hell did you get that water bottle Blue. It's crazy lookin."

"It's rather convenient," Pyrrha commented inspecting the bottle as best as she could from where she was resting. "It has a mist mode to conserve water and provides better coverage and a jet mode so you don't have to open the bottle to drink from it, where did you get that?"

"Online, saw another Remtuber review it and decided to but it myself, it's only 1700 Lien plus shipping." Minato replied

"Kinda expensive for a bottle though," Yang commented. "Sure, it's cool but a regular bottle or thermos cost a 1000 Lien and can keeps your drink hot for like half a day."

"True but can a thermos do this? Open your mouth."

"Huh? What the he…" Yang started before she got blasted by a blast a water when she opened her mouth by the blue haired male sitting a few yards away from her.

Unfortunately for Yang, the blast of water went down the wrong pipe and caused her to cough the water back up. "No seriously, What the HELL?!" she roared as her sat back up and glared at Minato with her eyes glowing red and her hair looking like it caught on fire.

"That didn't go as planned," Minato mumbled. "Basically, this water bottle can shoot water up to 30 feet away from the nozzle, pretty cool, right?"

"And what made you thinking shooting me with a blast of water was a good idea?" Yang glared at him but her temper was quickly dying down. No harm, no foul.

"To be fair, you did ask what made his bottle different." Blake commented offhandedly with her eyes still peeled to her book.

"I didn't ask to be shot in the face."

"Would a 'I'm sorry' suffice?" Minato said tossing the bottle towards Yang with a casual underhand throw.

"Eff it, whatever." Yang waved it off catching the bottle with her other hand. "…Okay, how do you use thing thing…"

"You just stole his catchphrase." Blake mumbled.

"Huh? Oh you mean 'whatever'." It was well-known that 'whatever' is Minato's signature catchphrase when Minato didn't really care. No one knows why he uses that word so much but people knew whenever he gets that 'I don't care mode', they would leave him alone until the next day.

Yang found a switch on the cap and pressed it and caused a weaker jet of water into her mouth. "Ooo, lemon flavored?" The blonde frank a few more streams of water quenching her thirst for exercising and baking under the sun. She reminded the Fool of those lazy cats drinking water from those water fountains, which is ironic considering she's the opposite of Blake a literal cat Faunus.

"Ahhh, that hits the spot," Yang sighed in satisfaction. "Aight, we had a decent session, but I think I'm gonna bounce. What are the rest of you gonna do."

"I'm going to stay here and read till the sun goes down," Blake stated bluntly. "I got comfortable and it's actually very quiet and peaceful here." The sole Faunus of Team RWBY laid down on her side across Minato's bench which he made a month ago. It was his moon gazing bench where he would simply sit there watching at the shattered celestial spherical ovaloid when he doesn't need to do anything or fight Shadows in the Dark Hour.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, and hit the hay." Jaune sighed as he barely managed to get himself as his legs shook with every slight movement. "If only I had that Regenerate Persona thing you got Minato."

"It makes life easier, I'll admit." Minato replied cracking his fingers one by one by pulling on them till he heard a cracking sound.

"Don't be like that Jaune, you did well for your first session." Pyrrha reassured her leader. "No one improves overnight."

"Unless you're Goku Black or Hit."

"Pardon?" the red head asked as Minato's comment confused her.

"Oh, It's just a reference. Don't worry about it."

Yang slammed her fist onto the palm of her hand. "Ah! It's one of dem animu you were talking about right, Blue?"

"It's anime but essentially."

"So, what are you going to do Blue?" Yang asked.

"Not sure, I'm going to make some coffee and then… hmmm," Minato thought about before answering. "Probably to the library."

"Make me a cup." The cat Faunus said as she rested her head on her elbow and sprawled herself on his bench even further. He could see her cat like traits really vividly as Blake basked in the sun's rays.

"Sure." Minato saw no problem considering he was making his own cup of joe anyways. He didn't wish to brag but he learned how to make an impressive cup of coffee during his time as an employee of Café Chagall alongside the countless amount of time he spent with Vermillion in her Café.

"Seriously, the library? That's sounds lame like really lame." The buxom blonde commented.

"Well libraries are more often than not have air conditioning and I saw Weiss and Ruby headed there a while back so I figured that they might still be there."

"Snow Angel and Ruby huh?" Jaune wondered out loud. "Wonder what they're doing there."

"Snow Angel?" Minato blinked.

"He means Weiss." Pyrrha supplemented.

"Ah," Minato made a sound of confirmation. "Why do you call her that?"

"Because Weiss is as white and fair as snow and is lovely as an angel."

"No offense but you just sound creepy when you say that." Minato commented giving the other male an odd look. "And I don't think she's interested in you."

"Ok a rich handsome guy does it and girls find it charming… but when I do it it's creepy?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"That's just how it is Vomit boy." Yang replied.

"And hypothetically speaking, who would Weiss be interested in? Hypothetically speaking of course." The male blonde demanded.

"Ruby?" Minato half replied half asked. He had this strange confused look on his face but the blue haired Persona User said it without a hint of shame.

"…Oh Gods," Yang placed her hands over her mouth and ran to the edge of his Dorm's roof and emptied her stomach of its contents. Unfortunately, that said contents had hit some students of Beacon who were in the process of walking back to her own dorms. Screams of dismay, disgust and curses were heard all over Beacon but Yang didn't pay it any mind.

She ran back to her spot, grabbed Minato's water bottle and guzzled down the drink to wash her mouth.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself." Blake commented flipping a page from her book.

"That's hilarious coming from you Blake." Minato retorted. "Everyone knows what you read when you think no one's looking… even Ruby."

"Thank you Minato, for putting that mental image in my mind." Yang still had a sickened look on her face.

"You welcome?" Minato said with a bit unsure expression still on his face.

"Think I'm just gonna leave before Blue makes it weirder." Yang grumbled as she walked towards the exit.

* * *

After making his coffee, Minato headed to the Library where Weiss and Ruby were. He had a pretty good explanation on why Weiss was going to the library but not Ruby.

Weiss was already the most studious out of Team RWBY and Team JNPR so her going to a place to study isn't that hard to see. And the fact that he had a feeling her dorm is most likely not exactly the quietest of places to be in.

Minato did give an extremely broad explanation about his Personas today so her going to researching the terminology he used isn't infeasible. Words like Persona, collective unconscious, Archetype, psyche isn't going to be understandable without a more detailed understanding. The Schnee heiress was an individual that strived for perfection and Persona is a power that would understandably be drawn to her considering it's also a summoning based ability.

The blue haired Fool casually glanced around the sidewalk and admired the flowering tree and wildlife. He wondered what it would be like to own a squirrel, he probably won't ever get one as a pet due to the fact that his cat Schrodinger would most likely kill the animal but that made imagining that much more interesting. Why bother imagining something you have the potential obtain?

He was listening to music on his trusted mp3 player on full blast, the singer was actually pretty good even if it was music that he didn't generally listen to. The singer was named Casey Lee Williams and he wouldn't have even bought her music if it wasn't for Ruby's suggestion but needless to say she had a new supporter.

Finally reaching the library, Minato pulled on the crystal-clear glass door and entered the air conditioned building and sighed in satisfaction and relief. He wasn't one that sweated easily but that didn't mean that he can't feel the blazing rays of the sun shining on his back.

After getting yelled at by the librarian for his loud music that blasted out of his headphones, Minato simply turned it off and went deeper inside the building where the Scroll tablet areas were. They were the same concept as the public computers that libraries had in his world and is probably the only decent place to get work done if not in your own home or office.

Whether or be good fortune or coincidence, the blue haired Fool found the heiress reading through books and printed documents. Ruby was close by with a few books near her but was actually asleep in a public library. Minato wasn't one to sleep in public facilities alone, despite his looks he did prefer to stay relatively safe. The red hooded girl either had a misguided or perhaps even naïve opinion of the general public or simply trusted Weiss to the point that she could lower her guard. Minato sincerely hoped it was the latter, the male had a rather contradictory view on it as Nox had time and time again reminded him of. He has a rather poor opinion of the general public but has an optimistic view on humanities future as a race of beings.

He and the Velvet Room wishes for them to evolve further and become a more peaceful existence with less conflict but even he was not that naïve. It'll take many centuries and millenias before decent progress can be made, the fact that an entity like Erebus or Nyarlathotep even exists is proof of that weakness.

Weiss didn't seem to notice his general presence and was nose deep into her research. Minato walked up behind her but that still seemed to not be able to elicit a response from the girl so he cleared his throat. That startled Weiss and caused her to drop he paper documents all over the floor.

When he apologized and tried to pick them up, Weiss made a slight sound of protest but it was to late. The papers had a picture of an younger version of himself with the Name Minato Yuki in big bold letters.


	32. Chapter 32

**College work takes alot out my soul but here's the latest chapter. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. To those who haven't been to college, textbooks are expensive as hell.**

 **But enough about my bitching, at least about that. For the past few days my wifi has been down so I'm currently using my school's computer at the moment. Don't know when it will be back so any questions in the reviews would be difficult to get to but I will try. scratch that I definitely will get back to you but it's simply a matter of time.**

* * *

Minato stared at the papers with a passive expression, his face betraying nothing. After a few seconds closer to half a minute, the Fool turned to face Weiss who was twiddling her fingers like a little girl that was caught in the cookie jar. "Weiss," Minato asked. "What's this all about?"

Ruby simply shifted uncomfortably and made a groaning sound as she pulled her red hood over her head even though she was unconscious. It must have been an either an instinctive reaction or muscle memory but that red hood seemed to be her shield that she uses to protect herself from the world. He had heard on one or the occasions that it was a gift from her mother. He could understand mementos, he still kept Kenji's choker, Aigis' screw and all of the gifts his Social Links had given him.

"U-um," Weiss stammered. "This is…" The poor girl could barely form her words with Minato's silvery icy blue stare that unveiled her and seeped into her very soul. The white-haired heiress could now understand why people refer to the eyes as windows of the soul. While his eyes aren't as reflective or luminescent as Ruby's eyes that conveyed her emotions like passion, happiness and even sadness either startling clarity. His eyes were dulled in comparison electing for a more grayish-blue tinge that seemed almost deadened like cold hard steel, they conveyed emotions like apathy, rage, resolution, will and all of the extremes far more effectively.

That shade had its own intensity compared to the dolt and that gaze practically paralyzed Weiss from running. Her body simply wouldn't move when being stared down by the battle-hardened teen, it was almost like the oxygen in the air was being burned off and gravity being turned up to ten.

"Dumb question, I suppose…" Minato sighed deeply before taking a few long breaths. "I know what is this but what I don't know is why you feel the need to dig this up."

Weiss bit her lip and gripped the edges of her skirt at being caught red handed.

"Let's see here…" Minato deliberately drawled. "Minato Yuki, Age 15 when last seen. Mother Rin Fuyu Arisato. Father Shiro Yuki… deceased. Siblings Marina Arisato and Akane Arisato. Born in Lunar vale hospital in Atlas."

"Minato, I can ex…" Weiss attempted but Minato simply raised his hand as if telling her to stop.

"Relax, I'm not that angry as opposed to surprised. I didn't realize that it was that important to you that you felt obligated to research my life." Minato said calmly. "Quite frankly, I don't know if I should feel flattered or freaked out."

He was only half joking, while surprised at first… this wasn't the first time this happened to him afterall, SEES and Yukari had read his files before and this was really no different. Needless to say, he wasn't aware just how far Weiss' fascination towards him went.

"W-well I noticed that you didn't really talk much about your past and while I was here researching the links between the term persona and psychology that I decided research you as well."

"I see," He mumbled. Minato would have to be careful in what he says to Weiss and the others from now on, his life and the life of his counterpart will bound to contradict each other at some given point. Even if they are the two-world's interpretation of the same soul, the experience that molded them are different. The origins and experience that defined them are as different as night and day causing a contrasting evolution. "You do realize that this is a grievous breach in privacy right? Though I suppose the logic of the upper class is different than the supposed common sense of the masses."

The second reason that he isn't as mad as he should be being that he knew next to nothing of his Counterpart's life before now. All that Minato Arisato knew or cared about is that Minato Yuki died at least swinging against the Creatures of Grimm due to Nox's negativity drawing them there and her meddling to get Elizabeth to Remnant in the convenient time of his counterpart's demise.

Whatever glimpses of his Counterpart's life he gleams off the dream was almost paltry to this written document with all this gathered here. "You used the Schnee's connections to get this right? Considering Vale isn't that connected to the Atlas database."

Atlas… Minato felt that was a reference to something but couldn't quite get it… it was on the tip of his tongue but… he decided to ignore it.

"Yes, you're correct, I noticed there was very little documentation of you despite being in Vale for a period of 2 and a half years so I figured you came from another kingdom or village." Weiss supplied.

"And I just so happened to be from Atlas which is the database you decided to check."

"Y-yes it was quite the fortunate coincidence." Weiss replied with a finger twisting her hair in nervousness.

"I already told you that I'm honestly not that angry, but I do hope that you won't tell anyone else about this."

Minato was interested in meeting his Counterpart's family and seeing how Nox said that his Counterpart who resides in his soul is 'on the precipice of awakening'… that means he Minato Arisato wouldn't be a mere replacement of Minato Yuki. The only real problem is if the Counterpart wants more than he has and tries to influence his decisions like his fight against Nox.

That influence over his actions are not needed, the death of the mortal world has the strength, will, and foresight to maximize gain and reduce loss. Honestly speaking with the Remnant Counterpart awakening, comes with the price of potentially having to fight for the ability to control the body.

It was in a vein similar to the book Blake was reading prior and after the initiation the man with 2 souls. He should really ask the cat girl if he could borrow it sometime. The blue haired Wildcard Persona User was confident that if it came down to it he could win any sort of confrontation, that was why his soul is dominant and took control in the first place.

But he really didn't want to… this body was created with Yuki's as a base and he had just as much as a right to live with him. Elizabeth made him (Remnant Counterpart) a promise to let him live and Minato Arisato should not and will not make her a liar. If Yuki awakens then he awakens… the Mortal Death simply needs to make an agreeable deal should he arise.

"About that," Weiss coughed into the palm of her hand as she made a fist.

"Oh no," Minato sighed heavily. "I don't like where this is going."

"I didn't give any information to anyone that I've gathered here… but I may have told my sister Winter about your Persona during your first fight with Nora," Weiss fessed up. "I didn't know what a Persona was at that time but she was interested in the summoning that differs from the Schnee."

"…Okay, while unexpected… it doesn't seem that important but thanks for the heads up."

"…Also," Weiss chimed in again. "Ruby knows what I know too… she followed me here after getting stuck on how to redesign Blake's Gambol Shroud and your weapons."

* * *

Minato in all honesty was actually somewhat worried about his future in this world. Weiss telling her sister about his Summoning was unexpected but not it wasn't something he couldn't handle. This was prior to when he explained the power of Persona and its relation to the human psyche. Weiss had promised him that was all she told her sister Winter Schnee, despite her ties to the Atlas military… Persona could be passed off as a function of his Summoning Semblance.

It made sense in a way, the Schnee's Semblance summoning abilities is a secondary one as opposed the main Glyphs. While he didn't know the other functions of his Counterpart's Summoning Semblance, Minato knew enough that its Summoning is the primary function as opposed to the Schnee. Once his Counterpart awakens… he simply needs to be told of the Summoning Semblance's secondary abilities and be tutored by Yuki to better use the power that all Remnant humans instinctively know.

He was formerly a human of Earth and so he isn't geared towards using Aura and Semblance like the others, even if they need to train to master such abilities… it comes much more naturally to them compared to himself who finds the power not necessarily foreign and alien but something more or less akin to that to a lesser degree.

When he and his Counterpart merged together, it created an entity with all of the positive traits enhanced by the fusion. He had a higher amount of Aura than practically everyone on the planet, it was only natural… he was the combination of 2 souls so he would have at least the amount for 2 people plus whatever vestige of Death left in his soul.

That was the one of many perks of fusing with him besides getting to live another life, a life that should have ended long ago. He didn't necessarily die seeing his lifeforce wasn't used up the conventical way, it was converted into the Great Seal alongside Messiah as the base. While Minato Yuki his Counterpart has a body, but was mortally wounded with his life rapidly fading, so all in all it was an ideal match up.

Another perk is the increase in potential for his Persona abilities due to the fact that he was composed of 2 souls which was most likely the reason he could have another complete set of Social Links. Minato Arisato may have completed his set but Minato Yuki didn't and Minato Yuki was also connected to the collective unconscious of Remnant giving him the ability to summon the legends of Remnant in Persona form. These were all abilities that the Persona User would have never been able to acquire if he was merely Minato Arisato of Earth.

Besides Weiss spilling some of the beans about him, he was far more worried about Ruby. She was a nice girl and all but he really wasn't so sure about her ability to keep a secret. Sure, she could be asked to keep it a secret as a favor to him but… Minato was sure that eventually Ruby would have a slip if the tongue sooner or later. Especially due to the nature of the information Weiss researched, it wasn't the Persona portion that he was worried about… it was the family portion. Ruby and Yang seemed pretty big on family. He was interested in interacting with his Counterpart's family especially his siblings but that will have to wait till his Counterpart's full awakening so they could experience it together. He hadn't experienced what it means to be family for over half of his life now, he might not even remember how to interact with those types of relations at this point in time.

The only person, the only entity he gave the honor of being his brother was Death, Pharos, Ryoji Mochizuki. Ironic that he lost his true family in the cross fire between the fragment of the Nyx Avatar and Aigis but he really didn't blame any of them. He and his family was simply in the wrong place in the wrong time… nothing more.

And now, they are more or less 'brothers' in blood as well due to his genetic information being used when creating this body despite using the Counterpart's body as the base. The Wildcard still didn't understand Elizabeth's decision on this, he spoke with his former attendant about this but as always with any Velvet Room denizen, she won't give a clear answer. He never understood her actions even after gaining the Universe Arcana and that's most likely even found her too incomprehensible.

Speaking of Elizabeth, he should really speak with her soon seeing that she was quite literally one of his only ties to his previous life, a life that had a true purpose. He could practically call her anytime he wants as he holds a compendium but he found that he had really little to talk about. Sure the Fool could mention his battles against the Grimm but he had a feeling that Elizabeth wouldn't be interested for long. That woman wound become disinterested after the first few encounters due to how… weak the Grimm were. And for that Minato is thankful, he hated the gimmick based Shadows with a passion and most likely any other Persona Users that will have to deal with them.

He unsheathed his Evoker and stared at it with the light of the setting sun being reflected off of its pristine silver metal. "I miss you guys… We'll see each other again in the boundless ocean we are connected to one day."

He will find a way, even if his world rejects him. He won't be rejected or denied forever, he'll find a way somehow someway.

* * *

With the sun setting, Minato decided to head back to the dorm but he wouldn't stay for long. The blue haired male only really needed to take a shower and get a change of clothes, while he wasn't sweating… Minato was a bit of a clean freak. Okay, that was stretching it by a wide margin but he simply like taking showers and made sure nothing in his living space was smelly, messy or dusty at all times.

"Heya Minato." A voice to his left blurted out almost startling him. Okay it did startle him but he managed to control his reflexes and not jump back. Closing the wooden door to his dorm, he turned towards the direction of the voice. "Heya to you as well Ruby," Minato replied with a confused face and slower tone than usual. "How did you get back to Beacon so quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby looked at him as if he was slow. "I got a Speed Semblance remember?"

"Ah, right," Minato made an understanding expression. "I did not realize you were one of those individuals that uses their Semblance on such mundane matters."

"What do you mean? Aren't you the one that uses that Regenerate Persona thingy so you could recover faster?" Ruby retorted lightly while nibbling on a gigantic chocolate chip cookie. "Cookies are the best. Couldn't eat this in the library, fear of crumbs and all that."

"Speaking of Library, how much did Weiss show you of my general history?" Minato couldn't help but ask. He glanced at his dorm's roof where Blake was still reading her book she bought from Tukson's Book Trade. It's been a while since he left the dorm at 12:00 noon and he sincerely hoped that she ate something in that timeframe. The ribbon wearing girl probably ate something from his fridge… Minato hoped that she didn't drink the Yawn B Gone that he stored there. Ruby and Weiss… had rather interesting effects when drinking that energy drink and he'd rather not deal with that.

"Uhhh," Ruby played with the ground with the tip of her combat boot trying to look innocent. "Enough?"

"Ruby," Minato sighed not in the mood playing these games. "Please." It wasn't really a request despite the wording. He already took Weiss' research of his files and burned it outside the library with a weak Agi spell. He really didn't want that information spreading more than it already has. He allowed her to keep her research on the terminology of persona and collective unconscious most of it was theory after all and not entirely accurate. Quite frankly, it was more about the psychology aspect rather than the actual powers itself. Though it'll probably help the heiress grasp the concepts if he decided to explain his Persona abilities in greater detail than what he exposed today.

He decided to expose Team RWBY and Team JNPR in small increments instead of simply dumping them straight into his 'world'. That would prevent them from being shocked too badly at once if he slowly introduces them to it kind of like how one introduced fish into an aquarium.

"This cookie is super amazing," Ruby munched down on her snack. "Not as good as the ones my mom used to make though."

"…Did you just try to redirect the conversation?" Minato questioned raising one of his eyebrows.

"…"

Minato gave the girl an incredulous expression before it morphed into an unimpressed one. "You're much too inexperienced to change topics and maneuver conversations smoothly."

"…Yeah, you're probably right." Ruby reluctantly agreed.

"Hey! Blue! Rubes!" Another voice cut in growing closer every passing moment. A blonde and brown comet crashed into the younger girl causing the two of them to drop onto the cement ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" Ruby whined with comical anime tears pouring out of her silver eyes. "That hurt Yang!" The two untangled their limbs with Ruby adorably instantly rubbing the back of her skull.

"S-sorry, soo… what did you want to talk about." Yang asked with curiosity laced into her voice. "Sounded pretty important, I could tell from the way you talked over the Scroll."

"Um, J-jus about cookies that new sandwich shop had T-that's all!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Yang's face fell blank as she couldn't believe the words that were flying out of her little sister from another mother's mouth. She was adorable and all but there were instances where her randomness causes more problems than its worth. "This is getting me back for telling Minato about the chicken soup incident, isn't it?"

"So, he's the one you told!" Ruby screamed, her face reddening with rage and embarrassment. "Why Yang?! Why!?" Ruby had a crush on the slightly older teen despite her not knowing about it. But to her sister Yang and her teammates… it was as clear as day.

Minato didn't bring himself to look at Ruby's face, normally he wasn't a one who judged, if anything he was one who accepted all but… the chicken soup incident Ruby caused was an abomination an utter monstrosity worse than the Creatures of Grimm for humanity. The way Yang described it, it sounded that terrible and he wasn't even there to experience it personally.

"Geez, your fits are gets outta hand every time that gets brought up." Yang mumbled apologetically.

"Hmph," Ruby while irritated decided to let the matter go for now. She looked her older sister in the eyes directly and sent a clear message that only she could have understood despite no words or any noticeable gestures being used. _**"Distract him,"**_ The red hooded reaper's gaze screamed.

"Hey Blue!" She threw an arm over his shoulder, thank the universe she washed herself. Yang was a great person to be around and all but Minato anyone caked in sweat to be touching him. That happened too often in his old world with Akihiko, Kazushi, and Mamoru. "What are you up to for the rest of the… uh… evening?"

"Thinking about heading to a restaurant to eat," Minato replied despite being confused and off put with the sudden shift in tone and topic. "For some strange reason, I'm feeling rather lazy and nostalgic."

"Hmmm? Nostalgic?" Yang made a question sound genuinely curious. "Long ass word aside, How so?"

"Just thinking of old friends an hour or 2 ago actually." Minato smiled lightly, going through some of his more cherished memories with SEES.

"Old friends huh? Haven't seen them for a long time then?" Ruby asked.

"Something like that." Minato affirmed using his fingertips to trace over the intricate decorative engravings of his Evoker. He didn't really need it anymore despite it lowering the cost of each summoning but if nothing else, it's a priceless memento to him.

"Why not just talk to them again?"

"That's impossible." He had their Personas in the sea of his soul sure, but it wasn't quite the same. Thanatos was not Pharos or Ryoji and the same applies to them as well.

When Ruby was about to respond, Yang placed a hand over her mouth preventing noise from escaping besides the slight muffling sounds of protest from the younger girl as her arms flailed around uselessly.

"Since you're going out to eat and all," Yang smiled forcefully. "Why don't you take us two cute girls out with you? You did say you'll pay for our bills that one time."

Ruby didn't notice Minato's very slight almost unnoticeable shift in tone when she said why wouldn't he simply talk to those old friends again. Yang did however, she could tell that the man wasn't exactly in a cheerful mood when she asked him that. He was feeling nostalgic because he knows that he can't see them again and settled on the next best thing… memories. Memories of a far better time.

Ruby was too young to understand the meaning of loss back then when the woman Yang considered her second mother died. Even now she doesn't quite understand the meaning but Yang hoped she never would because Ruby herself would have to lose another to understand. That void in one's heart that transcends time, Yang doesn't wish that feeling on anyone.

"…Sure, I'm a man of my word but," Minato gave Yang a strange look. "Didn't you say that I should watch my distance with Ruby because you call me a ManWhor-"

"I didn't say that!" Yang quickly cut the blunette off. Her eyes screamed 'shut up! Not in front of Ruby!'

"A man what?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Nothing Rubes, it's nothing at all." Yang replied calmly and reassuringly with one of her arms on Ruby's shoulders.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Ruby frowned. "And what's this about Minato keeping distance? Are you threatening people behind my back again? It's getting to the point that even the old Dust store owner talks about it."

"Look, Rubes. You don't believe the creepy people that lurks in the darkness. As for Blue… well let's just say he's a bit too comfortable around girls if you know what I mean."

"Yang, you make it sound like Minato is similar to those dumb boy bands you listen to." Ruby retorted. "And I'm not a little girl anymore, I know stuff." Yang jerked back a bit insulted when her tastes were called out by her younger sister of all people.

"Like Blake's book?" Minato offered.

"Especially Blake's filth." Ruby replied. Though a slight blush erupted from her face.

"Filth?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Didn't stop you from reading it." Yang muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Yang quickly replied. "C'mon I'm in the mood for sushi."

"Huh," Minato made an impressed and surprised sound. "You got real class, I'm honestly impressed." He was Japanese after all and he does have some sort of national pride.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you just went up a rank in my list." Minato casually stated. "Cmon, I know just the place and its pretty high quality." Any women that enjoys sushi, ramen or curry would make Minato interested if only by a little bit. Minato was known to bond off of foods, he loved food and sharing a meal with people and would often prefer to hang out in a café or restaurant.

"You have a list?" Yang couldn't help but ask.

"Yes."

"Ok, let me rephrase that why?"

"Tell me something, do you accept every man who asks you out? Considering your appearance, I would imagine quite a fair bit of people would be interested." Minato asked checking the time on his Scroll. They spent a decent amount of time talking in one place but it didn't really matter considering it's a bit too early to have dinner.

"Awww," Yang smiled. "Thanks for the compliment Blue."

He simply shrugged.

"Well… no, there's a bunch of creepy guys out there or simply losers."

"There you go."

"Point taken," Yang agreed. "Soo, how high am I in the list?"

"Pretty low."

Yang looked like she got slapped on the face. Minato really needs to learn how to choose his words more carefully. His face, his soul still remembers the slap he got from the brawler when he said the likes of 'Yu'.

"What I mean is, I barely know you so naturally you'll be lower." Minato explained quickly if only to save himself from that slap. He got a rather skeptical expression from her in reply. "What? You think I dated girls for their looks?"

"Who doesn't?"

"…Well I would be lying if it doesn't add points to my interest list but when you could see the ugly nature of people behind their masks… let's just say there are some character traits that kill any attraction you may feel." Minato said with conviction. The Fool cannot bring himself to understand disloyalty, that is one trait that he absolutely despises.

"So, are we going or what?" Ruby asked. "You guys are boring me and I'm hungry." She nibbled on her cookie.

"It's kinda early though." The Blonde stated. "Wanna catch a movie?"

Minato thought about it before replying. "Sure, which one?" Minato wasn't a huge fan of romance movies despite watching it with Yukari a few times.

"How about the sci-fi one?" Ruby suggested.

"Not my cup of tea, not gonna lie to you guys." Yang frowned.

"I heard it's action packed." Ruby sang out.

"Let's go!" Yang suddenly said having a change of heart.

"I supposed it's settled then?" Minato asked. He was getting swept up in the sibling's pace but he was more or less used to this with his various interactions with his various Social Links. Still it was times like these that he could relax and not think of his situation and enjoy the time he was given, all thanks to his former attendant Elizabeth.

* * *

In another world at the exact same time another occurrence was happening the sea of humanity's soul. The whole collective area looked like the night sky replaced with the bright colors of a galaxy and nebula, each star represented a soul of a human resting from the cycle of reincarnation until it was ready to be reborn. And perhaps the most important and interesting addition to this already bizarre scene, there was a golden gate with barbed wire around an unidentifiable statue.

Erebus the collective wish of humanity's wish to for the end was starting to pull itself back together. That strange dual dog-headed beast is an immortal entity, as long as humans wish for the end, it will revive over and over.

Unfortunately, it didn't manifest fast enough. "That's quite enough," a feminine voice cut in. "Thanatos, Doors of Hades."

A blast of black tinged Almighty spell decimated the still forming beast and a large explosion rocked the very sea of humanity's soul for a few seconds. The Persona was nothing more than a copy of the original that Minato carried but it was nonetheless a powerful force to be reckoned with.

" **Surprising,"** A deep inhuman voice cut in.

"What are you referring to? Erebus has been always second to me." Elizabeth stated. "It matters not how strong it becomes, I in the place of my dear guest will annihilate it again and again. And again."

" **That's not what I meant,"** The voice replied. " **You accomplished something even he couldn't accomplish. You somehow managed to supply the Great Seal power without needing to chain your soul and essence to it."**

"Ah that," Elizabeth smiled. "It wasn't simple by any means but I believe that it was only possible due to Minato Sama's creating the seal's frame work. It becomes much easier to manipulate once I gained a certain threshold of power."

"What about you Ryoji Mochizuki?"

" **That was my name at one point but those days have long since disappeared to destiny and the passage of time."** The harbinger of Nyx stated simply.

"Oh?" The Avatar of Power made an inquisitive sound. "What if those days could somehow return?"

" **Impossible. I cannot be separated from the mother of all, fate cannot be overturned."**

"Impossible? You saw Minato Arisato's power to overturn and fight against destiny. And you have the audacity… audio… audacious… something along those lines to say that?"

" **That halted and delayed the Fall but even that isn't permanent."**

"Hmmm, you truly are different from your sworn brother. He would have fought fate and destiny with all of his heart and soul."

" **As I said earlier, I'm not Ryoji Mochizuki. Merely the harbinger of the Fall."**

"And as I stated earlier, I could make your days as Ryoji Mochizuki return." Elizabeth smiled lightly with her golden eyes glowing blue.

" **Forgive me for being skeptical but that can't happen. I'm a part of Nyx, my physical body disintegrated and assimilated to Nyx's core. There's nothing you can do to help nor do I ask you to."**

"Don't underestimate me Death," Elizabeth warned. "I am quite capable of performing miracles as well."

She pulled out her compendium and pulled a blank Tarot card and raised it across the heavens in a similar manner to how Minato raised his index finger towards Nyx and unleashed the unlimited potential of the Universe Arcana.

" **Even you an exceptionally powerful Wildcard aren't on his level. He's without a doubt the most powerful Persona User past, present and future."**

"Perhaps, but I never intended to rival him nor do I have to." Elizabeth casually brushed him off. "Do you accept? Nyx has lived without her harbinger before and she could do it again. And besides, believe it or not… its quite easy creating a harbinger seeing its nothing more than glorified evolved Shadow… no offense of course."

" **None taken… my existence was created by Mitsuru's family afterall, I suppose creating a new one for Nyx isn't completely outside the realm of possibility."**

"Hmm, would you believe me that I created 2?"

" **What?"** Even Death itself couldn't help but be taken back by that statement. **"Why would you do such a thing?"**

"Do you truly think Minato's new level of power can be contained in a human vessel? Despite my nature, my understanding of Philemon creating his assistants namely my siblings, the Avatar of Powers is flawed and imperfect so naturally I had to fill in the gaps. I considered simply making Death its body considering his soul is naturally and artificially in tuned with the Death Arcana…"

That was an undeniable fact, if the wielder of the Universe Arcana wasn't born a Wildcard and an affinity with the Death Arcana then he would have perished when Aigis had sealed Death into him which bolstered his connection with that Arcana even further and increased his potential as a Persona User in general.

"Of course I considered it cruel to simply give him a body of a Shadow so I gave him the best of both worlds so to speak and then some. I believe humans call it a bogus."

" **I believe it's called bonus."**

"Truly? And here I thought I experienced all that the human world had to offer me on my journey. It's truly a joyous moment to know that there is more for a such as I out there."

" **Allow me ask a question in return, why are you doing this? Have you not already completed your mission and purpose? Minato Arisato can ask for little else at this point in time, this is already a generosity more than he ever imagined. True freedom exploring another world."**

"Let's simply say new information has come to light and once again he is faced with the chains of the old world."

"Now, I will ask you one more time… are you willing to become Ryoji Mochizuki once more as opposed to Death, the slave of the Star Eater?"

" **Do you even have to ask?"**

* * *

 **ExtraScene**

Minato after having a relatively decent time with Ruby and Yang decided to go back to the dorm. He had a feeling Ruby would tell Yang about his situation but he was too tired to really deal with it right now. There really was little he could do to stop the girl anyways. This situation Weiss created was mentally exhausting due to the fact that he had little to no control over the situation.

Walking back into his dorm, he saw a rather… disturbing sight. It wasn't a creepy disturbing but it certainly a strange view to behold. Blake was on the floor, sprawled on the rug surrounded by cans of Yawn B Gone and catnip. He only got catnip due to Schrodinger being a rather annoying pest at times but the Fool never considered this outcome when purchasing that plant.

The girl was still only wearing her white undershirt barely covering up her skin. Her ribbon that hid her cat ears were nowhere to be found and the Persona User found it worrying. Blake was never this reckless before even when she knows that he already knew her secret her secret that she was a Faunus. It's simply not within her nature to do things without a second thought. Minato couldn't tell if it's the catnip or something else that causing her to act this way.

He cautiously approached her and kneeled next to body. She smelled like coconut and almond, it coated every square inch her body implying that she took a shower pretty recently alongside the wet clothes and hair. The blunette poked her shoulder lightly. "Blake?"

A slight groan was heard as she shifted uncomfortably. The Wildcard watched her for a couple of seconds mesmerized by the cat-like movement from the female. Snapping out of it, he shook her with slightly more force without actively putting more strength into the action. "Blake, You alright?"

A slightly more annoyed grunt exited the girl's throat as she swatted his hands away despite being half asleep. Looks like he was going to sleep on the coach tonight, Minato attempted to carry her into his bed seeing the floor isn't the most comfortable place to rest despite the furry rug. The Savior was about to hook his arms on the back of her neck and legs but she suddenly just grabbed him in a surprising strong bear hug head lock.

"What are you doing Blake?" Minato grumbled trying to wriggle his way out.

She licked his cheek freezing his attempts to leave her grasp due to how shocking and out of character it was. Minato swore he heard some purring from Blakes throat, it was actually a rather calming sound now that he thought about it.

"Nya,"

Minato just blinked. "Did you just Nya me? I thought only Japanese cats do that?" Then again Menagerie is probably as close one could get to Asian culture on Remnant besides wherever Ren comes from.

"You wanna touch this pussy?" Blake licked his neck this time and blew her warm breath into his ear.

"D-dormina!" Minato yelled. He'll just have to somehow pretend this never happened. He doesn't think He could ever see Blake in the same light again. The girl really needs to lay off those romance fantasy books, it's just not healthy.


	33. Chapter 33

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Okay my internet is back after being gone for 2 days which is great, It was a long 2 days. That being said here's the latest chapter. Gotta question, do you people like Sun? He's meh to me but I like him more than Neptune at least. Fuck Neptune, there's only room for one cool blue haired guy and that's the Messiah bitches Yeah! Been reading a few fics and wow people generally hate harems despite the fact that aloth of people want it at the same time. I guess is when a fic suddenly puts alot of focus on the pairings and make the characters act ooc as opposed to the main plot then I guess it lowers the fic quality.**

 **I personally feel romance is a secondary thing but this is Persona we talking about after all. it deserves a slight mention and significance even if both series prefer action over romance.**

* * *

Minato for once wasn't really putting his undivided attention in class. There was simply a bit too much on his mind to concentrate at the match that was currently ongoing. Jaune was actually putting up a pretty decent fight against Cardin despite getting a day or 2 of training. He didn't know whether it was because Jaune was naturally secretly gifted or it was due to the fact that Cardin was a poor fighter… probably both. But no matter how much Jaune improved, there was realistically no way for him to improve to the point that he closed the gap between him and Cardin. A mace blow hit the side of the shield knocking the armored teen off balance and another downward strike on Jaune's chest depleted his Aura into the red finally ending the match.

Professor Goodwitch and Jaune's team complimented him before the randomizer on Goodwitch's Scroll tablet activated picking the next match. All Minato could think about was exploring the Dark Hour to check Nox's sincerity, his situation with Weiss discovering and leaking his Counterpart's information, and the… situation with Blake a day ago. He doubted Nox would go back on her word due to pride but that still didn't change the fact that she still has plans in the works that unsettled the Fool. Weiss' data leakage was a more pressing issue at the moment, Ruby at this point probably had told Yang already and that scared him. It had been awhile since Minato had genuinely lost control of his situation and now 3 of 3 members are more aware of his past or rather his Counterpart's past.

The past that he knew next to nothing about, he could claim amnesia and that wouldn't technically be a lie since he really doesn't know and even his own memories are a bit fuzzy since the car accident or due to Death being sealed into him. Or he could simply say that he was the souls of 2 dead people and that he was an extradimensional alien that was given the title of savior. If Minato said that, he would have imagined that there was a straight-jacket with his name on it. The truth is often times more bizarre than fiction.

A sudden ding got every one's attention. "Ok, for the next match Minato Arisato vs Yang Xiao Long." Glynda said without looking up from her Scroll tablet. Yang got up and casually cracked her neck giving Minato a wink before walking down to the arena. He glanced at Ruby and she gave him an apologetic shake of her head. The message was clear, his Daos that were being modified by the younger girl wasn't done yet. It was rather fortunate Blake wasn't called for a match since her Gambol Shroud was also being modified by the little red reaper.

That was fine, he had other weapons that were just waiting in his internal pocket dimension. The Fool too started walking down towards the arena keeping his eyes locked on the blonde brawler. If he were to be honest, he was curious on where he stood against Yang and wanted to see how far his training advanced. Obviously, he never expected to beat her or Akihiko in a pure fist fight but this wasn't just a battle of pure technique and he didn't need to. He intended to win and if he had to use his other powers then so be it.

Yang smirked at him. "I've been waiting for this Blue,"

Minato simply stared at her with his mouth opening and closing as he tried and failed to come up with any words. Déjà vu.

"…Somethin wrong?" Yang asked feeling a bit uncomfortable due to Minato's gaze.

"…Nothing, just… please don't say that again." Minato eventually said breathlessly. He closed his eyes and sorted through the weapons stored by his internal dimensional pocket and found 2 that fit the bill. His Evil Gloves created with a nihil weapon and Mara. He didn't like using that Persona much if at all but he couldn't deny the power this gauntlet provided. He heard the green chariot riding Persona grumble in the sea of his soul, obviously hurt by his summoner's opinion of him.

"Oh-ho? Think you can fight me in a fist fight?" Yang's smirk grew larger and more terrifying. "Don't think that I taught you everything yet Minato, I got some moves left. Your ass is mine school boy."

The Fool used his Stat Allocation Semblance and increased his strength and endurance to the limit. He would have increased speed as well but he feared the allocation would have been stretched too thin to make up the large strength difference between him and Yang. He needed the endurance too for rather obvious reasons.

"Aren't you a part of the same school? Doesn't that make your insult ironic and of little value?" Minato questioned.

"Tch," Yang grumbled deploying her gauntlets Ember Celica. "Can't you ever play along for once Minato? Seriously such a party pooper."

They both got into a loose stance with their hands close to their face. They bounded towards each other after Glynda Goodwitch gave the go ahead. The 2 closed the distance in the matter of 3 seconds and aimed their dominant hand towards each other's cheek and ended up with a clash with their fists due to it crashing into the other. that caused a powerful shockwave that was felt by the whole arena. Gusts of wind spread across the whole room kicking up a lot of dust and debris.

"NOT bad Blue!" Yang yelled in excitement before pulling back and shot a shotgun shell sheathed in flames created from her Semblance towards the blue haired teen forcing him to dodge to the side. Deciding to keep up the pressure, Yang kept shooting rounds after round but even without the increase in speed whether it be Semblance side or Persona side, Minato was still faster than Yang and casually dodging within a hair's length. Each projectile hit the arena floor causing dust being formed due to the explosive impacts.

The Persona User ran out of the dust cloud catching Yang off guard and nailed her with an upper cut towards the gut making her cough up a mixture of blood and saliva that landed on Minato's cheek.

That powerful and precise blow caused Yang fly up into the air easily multiple feet high. The power surprised the brown clad girl, even in training Minato never showed this amount of strength, then again he never used his Semblance against her during sparring. That's fine never did she.

Before Yang could even regain her wits or even start to descend from the air, Minato jumped up and grabbed her ankle causing her to gasp in surprise. He pulled with all his might and threw her down to the ground causing a large crater to form as she was slammed down, a pained grunt was heard the moment of impact.

All she could do was use Ember Celica to slow her descent but it didn't do much but it was better than nothing. Her arms and knee took most of the impact and she could still feel the force regardless of the barrier of Aura protecting her. She took far worse before sure, but it still wasn't something that she could ignore.

A chuckle was heard, a beautiful charming chuckle that Yang normally didn't use or show. Yang casually got up and was still chucking despite Minato taking a decent portion of her Aura, almost half as it's in the yellow. She didn't know if it was either Minato that was naturally powerful or the quality of his gloves that did this much damage or both but she didn't care. Besides Nora, there was no one capable of going toe to toe with even this amount of her strength. "Really good," She sighed out of pleasure. "I didn't know you liked it that rough but I guess I could play along."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Chariot Arcana**

 **The Golden Heiress Social Link have reached Stage 4**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Chariot Arcana has grown**

That caused Ruby to get an adorably confused face due to her innocence, Weiss to give a disgusted look, and Blake had a rather noticeable blush as she had other ideas on what the words could mean outside of context. The cat girl really needs to lay off those fantasy books.

After a few seconds of a rather intense stare-down, the 2 ran towards each other again with Yang overpowering Minato with pure brunt force cracking him on the jaw with a deadly left. The shotgun shell exploded on his face knocking him to the ground. Yang stomped forward aiming a kick at Minato only for him to catch her ankle again. Yang growled lightly and tried to pull her leg back but Minato only tightened his grip causing the blonde to wince and pulled back with more force.

Having enough of this exchange, Yang blasted Minato with another shotgun blast causing Minato to let go.

With a push upwards, Yang was flat on her back as Minato rubbed his face and slightly singed hair with a sigh. Yang was too powerful even with his Stat Allocation, he made the right choice choosing to increase his endurance instead of speed. He dismissed his Evil Gloves as Yang got back up for the second time.

"You sure about that?" Yang asked as she glanced at the board with their Aura levels. Those gloves did more damage than what she was expecting, already half her Aura was gone despite her being hit 2 or 3 times. It was known that the better the weapon, the better the damage. That was the reason why Huntsman constantly upgraded their weapons and coat it with a layer of thick Aura. But it seemed that Minato's gloves were naturally that powerful even without the older teen actively empowering it with the energy of his soul.

Minato's Aura was already being regenerated by Trismegistus' Spring of life ability. Not that Yang took a large percentage of his Aura to begin with despite the power being transferred through her blows. That was due to his Sub Persona, his own Personal Ultimate Persona that was resistant to all forms of attacks. Trismegistus nullified fire and Orpheus Telos resisted all forms of physicals whether it be gun shots or blunt force trauma. Realistically it would take a lot from Yang to whittle him down to red.

Yang's eyes were fiery red and her blonde hair was on fire or at least something that permeated with it. All in all, the atmosphere around the girl was far more intense than before. If Minato fought purely hand to hand against her… he would lose even if he capitalized her inability to fight against kicks like all her previous fights. In her Semblance enhanced state, Yang could beat him silly and that was the reason why he had a physical resist Persona like Orpheus Telos and Trismegistus equipped from the beginning. It was out of pride and slight pity that the Fool didn't go a step above resistance and used the absorb or reflect based Personas like Surtr or god forbid his new improved Messiah he got from Elizabeth who took it from another Fool who in turn stole it from the Velvet Room compendium.

"I'm not at that level yet," Minato chuckled lightly. "If I'm going to win then I'll have to stick with what I excel at." That was a half-lie, he still had a really high chance of beating Yang with simply his Red-Gold Persona combination of Orpheus Telos and Trismegistus but with Yang's Semblance empowered state, she could simply catch him into a combo and constantly getting shots in until she got him below the red in Aura. It still astonished him just how fast a boxer can be especially if they were trained in timing and precision. They could put enough power in one blow to daze an opponent but not enough to cause them be pushed away and loop them.

A sword of flames was brought out of his soul, a sword that was destined to burn the 9 worlds to ashes Laevateinn. A guard less rock brown hilt and a black sword that shared the same abysmal dark shade as its true wielder Surtr covered in pure red fire that erupted past 3 feet. Its very presence almost pronounced that it had an Aura of its very own. It wasn't as powerful as the Evil gloves but it certainly had a weight to its existence that the gloves lacked. The very air heated up a few degrees higher causing everyone besides the Persona User to sweat.

For a moment, the whole arena and everyone in it was silent. So silent to the point that a pin would ping if it hit the floor before someone broke it.

"Holy shit!"

"Damn!"

"That's so cool!"

"I know, right?!"

"My fire Dust sword is a million times better than that piece of shit!"

"You need water for that salt girl?"

"I'm not salty!"

And then the fight resumed but it was already finished. It was over the moment Minato brought that otherworldly sword out. Already Laevateinn was absorbing the very heat from the air and the surrounding area and let's just say Yang's Semblance was producing a healthy amount of heat.

Even the shotgun blasts were being stolen of its flames leaving it a simple metal slug, still powerful but nothing more. Yang like Nora all those months ago as the orangette fought Trismegistus charged forward.

But Minato simply charged the blade with his own energy and Spiritual Power causing the sword to spew flames that seared the ceiling and the floor casually and that power was already being heavily restrained.

"Good fight Yang but game over," Minato stated as he closed his eyes. "Incinerate the Gods and the 9 realities of the World Tree Yggdrasil, O sword of divine flames, Laevateinn!"

And the world was painted with red fire.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Ruby screamed on the top of her lungs. That unfortunately drew every student and even some of the faculty to stare at the 15-year-old red hooded reaper though she was quite oblivious to it or was rather good at ignoring them. The curiosity was actually very uncomfortable to the Wildcard but he simply decided to keep eating the mind-boggling amounts of food that he carries in his cart almost every day.

"Speak for yourself," Yang grumbled. "Try being on the receiving end and call it 'awesome'."

Nora simply patted the blonde girl's shoulder in understanding and filled with sympathy. She was blasted by the flames of Junpei's Ultimate Persona Trismegistus so she out of everyone would be more supporting of Yang's loss. That and it's generally supported that Nora and Yang are the physically the strongest out of all first years so they are similar is some aspects.

"I can hardly believe it," Weiss whispered lowly. "A sword that doesn't require Dust and is capable of that much destructive force…" She didn't look the blue haired teen in the eyes, perhaps she was ashamed for prying into his background? He had already let the matter go for the most part, he was a bit irritated but that will go away in a week or so. There's really no point in holding a grudge over something that petty. Forgive and forget as people say.

"My Polarity was unable to manipulate it so the construction can't be made of any metal based materials." Pyrrha stated. "I can't even begin to comprehend its nature."

"Didn't I tell you how Weapon Fusion worked when I gave you a few abilities that are based around my Persona abilities?" Minato asked a bit confused at their reactions. Though he supposed being told what an ability does and actually seeing it are 2 different things.

"I didn't expect a sword that packs as much power as a military grade Dust bomb." Jaune nervously said.

"I gotta question," Ruby said staring at Minato intently. "How does it work?"

"I fuse a Persona copy into a weapon." Minato said bluntly.

"No! I mean how come its always on fire? How does it burn without any Dust or fuel?"

"Magic,"

"Are you making fun of me?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at the Fool as her arms rested on her hips akimbo style. She reminded him of mothers who caught their children lying to her.

"Yeah Blue," Yang agreed. "Magic isn't real."

"Are you sure?" Minato asked. "Legends and stories tend to be real in some shape and form after all."

"Ohh. You mean like the 4 maidens and the heroes on their adventures and stuff." Ruby exclaimed. Her smile was cute and slightly nostalgic due to her remembering the good times Yang read her stories before they went to sleep. They even shared the bath and the same bed back then.

"Ah, the four Seasonal Maidens were my favorite fairytale," The Mistral champion admitted before frowning. "What does this have to do with your sword however?"

"Indeed," Weiss agreed. "Stories are simply stories. A children's entertainment at most."

A large number of his Personas were in uproar, since he fused with Minato Yuki his counterpart he was able to become connected to Remnant's collective unconscious and thus their legends and myths as a result. No individual would like to be dismissed as fake or anything less of what they truly were.

"Aww," Ruby whined.

"Renny?" Nora asked. "You keeping up with all this fancy schmancy talk?"

The green clad martial artist simply shook his head in response. A clear no.

"Legends start out true actually at one point," Minato clarified. "Let's take the invulnerable warriors that can't be harmed mostly as an example."

"There's one in Mistral and another legend in Atlas right?" Jaune asked scratching his head in confusion, not getting the example, the other male was making.

"Most likely the real person was never truly invulnerable, perhaps he was nothing more than a berserk warrior that took forever to take down and that trait became more pronounced until they exaggerated it to invulnerability."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why your sword is on fire." The Schnee heiress countered.

"Legends and what people think have greater significance you know? Even if the original berserk warrior never had invulnerable skin, he does have that trait now due to how cemented it is to his legend from the humans repeatedly telling his story to the point that the original truth is long gone."

"Are you saying even if the stories originally started standard and couldn't be distinguished from real life… the embellishment creates its foundation of power?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Correct, the minds of people are much more powerful than you ever gave it credit for, it possesses the power of observation that shapes the universe."

"This is so unreal," Weiss muttered.

"Rubes," Yang asked. "Pinch me, reality is broken."

"Legends are realish huh?" Ruby pinched her hard. "Did it work?"

"they're real but they should be taken with a grain of salt." Minato replied. "Rather consider all versions of the legends real but they simply aren't real within the same story." That was true, one man's interpretation is just as valid if he could get people to know about it.

"Hey Blue?" Yang asked.

"Yes?"

"Since that flame sword thing is just a Persona in a weapon… can't you make more for us?"

"Ooooo!" Ruby squealed, she had to pull her hood up to contain her excitement. She practically vibrated with pent up energy as her body responded to her emptions.

"Yes and no." Minato decided to explain further. "Most materials can't handle the power of a Persona for long and would most likely break the weapon in question."

"Awww," Ruby grew dejected.

"I didn't say it was impossible but the materials that are capable of holding up against a Persona's power is quite rare." Minato was quite sure that the materials the Shadows left behind was capable of standing up against a Persona's pressure no matter how strong due to it being born from the same power. But due to the fact that it wasn't 'empty' like the Nihil weapons, the types of Persona that can be fused into each material drastically reduces.

"What are Personas anyways?" Jaune asked. "You told us what they are but I'm still confused."

"Yeah," Nora agreed. "I'm confused already."

Weiss sighed. "Fortunately, I researched this topic on the library a few days ago."

After a few minutes of explaining, Weiss ended it with a haughty and dramatic hair flip. She looked at him apologetically most likely because of him catching her red handed researching him not just the terminology he used on Persona, a few certain keywords.

"I still don't get it," Ruby mumbled. The more complicated concepts like masks, collective unconscious, psyche and Shadows still confused her. Well if Shadows are truly the darker aspect of one's psyche, then it made sense why there were so many Grimm during the initiation and probably during the Forever Fall trip. Minato was being rather strange after it so he probably wanted to hide the fact that he fought one.

Still after all these months in the dark about what a Shadow were, it was an anticlimactic reveal, though to be fair they were much cooler than what she ever imagined. Ruby thought Shadows were mutant Grimm or some bizzare new breed of monster but a literal embodiment of humanities' darkness was awesome.

A shame that nothing she or the rest of Team RWBY or Team JNPR could do to even harm the abominations.

"It's a power that relies on the mind," Pyrrha stated. "If so then it's a rather powerful ability indeed."

"A power that is not a Semblance nor is bound by the limitation of Aura… how does one acquire it." Weiss asked curiously.

"I awakened to my Persona on accident when I was 16." Minato admitted. "I don't know the specifics but Persona isn't the only power that is born from the mind. If you have a strong enough will then even you are capable of performing great feats."

"…Still it would be nice if we could do the things you can." Jaune admitted.

"…Well about that," Minato scratched the back of his neck. "Remember my Dust Recrystalizer? Well there's some Dust that I infused with the power of Persona so it that isn't outside the realm of possibility for any Aura User I deem trust worthy."

Weiss and Ruby's eyes lit up again with clear excitement shining through like radiant stars. They had nearly forgotten about that tiny detail.

"I don't use Dust." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Neither do I," Yang added casually plopping a grape into her mouth.

"Of course, there are some that I consider too dangerous for aby of you to use." Minato replied looking at Ruby and Weiss specifically.

They began to protest but Minato did not budge, not one bit. The Almighty and Nuclear based spells were too destructive for Minato to trust trigger happy teens with. That and Almighty could punch through Aura as he discovered with his fight against the Reaper Shadow and Nox recently.

He glanced to the side, Blake was unusually silent… more than usual at least. He'll talk to her once lunch is over. Looking at his food cart… well that got his attention and would occupy him for a while.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Blake asked bluntly. They walked up to his dorm's roof and sat on one of his custom-made benches watching the activity of other students from above.

He didn't answer immediately taking a few moments to choose his words. The blue haired Messiah crossed his legs causing his cat Schrodinger to shift uncomfortably to realign and balance himself. Minato popped the cap of his Yawn B Gone and took an extra-large sip to calm his nerves relishing the chilled liquid passing down his throat.

Minato sighed before placing the canned drink down. Blake blushed out of embarrassment, obviously she remembered her last experience with the Yawn B Gone and catnip. Minato didn't know whether to attribute her frankly seductive cat-like behavior to the drink or the catnip due to the fact that Ruby and Weiss showed some rather interesting personality traits after drinking his alien otherworldly extradimensional energy drink. Ruby became an overly energetic girl with a questionable imagination, while Weiss acted normally at first but became susceptible (Faints) to rather stimulating thoughts to say the least. Knowing that someone as aloof and calm as Blake act like that was disconcerting to be completely honest. Minato really didn't want to know how Nora of all people would react, it would be in his opinion, a hell on Earth… Remnant in this case.

"You seem really quiet during lunch Blake," Minato finally said. "I just wanted to ask if there's anything wrong."

"That's what you wanted ask?" Blake actually snorted. "And you just had to take me on top of a roof top too…"

"what's wrong with a roof top?"

Blake simply gave him a dry look as if he was the idiotic one for even asking that question. "Isn't it obvious?"

Minato simply tilted his head slightly in response.

"This is obviously the scene where the main character of a novel confesses his undying love to his love interest."

"…Blake, that's a book." Minato sighed. "You can't just read a book and proclaim you're an expert on romance. Novel logic does not apply to real life."

"You don't know that." Blake argued before laying back lazily. "Ok. What do you want to ask again?"

"You already know."

"Tch, there's nothing wrong Minato. If that's all, then I'll be goin…"

"You were quiet ever since I used Laevateinn." Minato stated with no uncertainty in his voice as far as Blake could tell.

"…"

"So that is the reason," The Fool muttered under his breath.

"Blake… you know you can trust me with your secr…"

"Oh? Like you trust us with your secrets?" Blake snorted. "That's what I thought." She simply walked off but she had an uncomfortable expression rather than angry. Looks like whatever that was bothering her was much deeper than he thought. He didn't even know why Laevateinn unsettled her besides its raw power and magical presence, the fact that it needed a Persona in its construction made it exert Spiritual and Physical power a Persona's and Persona User's equivalent of Aura.

Perhaps it was how it absorbed fire and empowered itself, she didn't even blink when he brought out his Evil Gloves with his practice match against Yang.

His conversation with Blake that just took place reminded him of the last conversation with Nox. He truly was a hypocrite just like any other human despite his power.

* * *

Minato decided to take the long way back to the dorm's today and took a detour where Beacon's garden was. The Fool loved nature and how it ran in a continuous cycle of death and renewal. Any Mosquitoes that tried to bite him simply died within getting near him by a certain radius. It was because of his Death Radiance Semblance, a Semblance that wasn't born from his personality rather because of his soul containing a fragment of Death inside.

It wasn't that useful in combat unless he actively empowered it or used a Persona of the Death Arcana but he had to admit that it was rather useful as a bug repellent and deterrent to anyone that wanted to mess with him. Team CDRL became Beacon's laughing stock when he used it against them when they were bothering Velvet the second year Rabbit Faunus.

This truly was a relaxing activity for Minato Arisato who was listening to random instrumental music from his music player and drinking from a can of Cielo Mist that he recreated. The fruity blue drink from Jamaica was one of his favorite drinks even surpassing Mad Bull and Yawn B Gone. Minato briefy wondered if he could make a living selling the recreated drinks of his old world even some of the drinks from the larger more modern cities than just Iwatodai like Tokyo's famous FruiTea.

Walking around the whole perimeter of the garden and taking in the greenery and various vibrant rich colors of the flowers, Minato felt inspired to start his own flower garden. He had plants in his dorm sure but they were mainly there to improve the air quality of his dorm and nothing more. They admittedly do color up and grow like crazy when he used his old fish tank water to water them instead of him simply dumping and wasting it to the sink. A certain flash of white light originating from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

How odd, he didn't expect anyone else in the gardens at this time, Teenagers generally don't truly appreciate nature as much as they should and the fact that the second and third years Beacon still have classes going on. It was well known that Professor Peach, the same professor that set up the Forever Fall trip and the one who cussed up a storm when he and Nora bought out all the pancakes during breakfast on multiple occasions. Yang might have been right when she called Peach out on them collecting the red sap for her benefit instead of research like the first years have been told.

Walking into a shaded portion of garden hidden from the rest of the world was Weiss standing as still as a statue with Myrtenaster held in a hammer grip. Her cold blue eyes were closed with her face devoid of emotion besides determination and irritation depicted by a frown set perpetually like it was carved out of ice or marble.

There was her Glyphs containing 4 swords decorating the usual snow flake design aesthetic indicating that it was far more special than her usual Glyphs. He could tell that it definitely wasn't her Time Dilation ability due to his seeing her using it in one particular match against Pyrrha in Professor Goodwitch's combat class. The White-haired heiress still lost in the end but with that ability alone, Weiss was the only one that managed to get Pyrrha Nikos' Aura into the yellow signifying over half of her Aura have been shaved off.

He felt a similar sensation to this before, how could he not when he constantly used it. That Semblance was most likely Summoning, the same ability as his Counterpart Minato Yuki.

"Excellent form," Minato complimented. "I see that you're rather dedicated."

His voice startled the heiress who thought she was alone. It was due to her higher upbringing that prevented her from being jolted out of her from with a frantic jump. "M-minato?" She stammered and started to smooth out her skirt with her free hand. "What are you doing here?"

Minato shrugged taking off his headphones and casually strolled over where the heiress was. "Had some free time, so I decided to take in the smaller often forgotten aspect in life." He gestured to the plants and the vibrant colors that they were showing. "It is rather nice, no? It's a bit small compared to others I have visited but still lovely regardless. I would imagine Chidori or Keisuke would love the opportunity to paint this on a canvas."

"Agreed, the ones in Atlas are much grander in scale." Weiss nodded. "We could go together someday with our families if you wish."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Not even Yang was ever this bold Weiss." Her cheeks reddened as she sputtered out. "Q-quit talking this nonsense."

"Relax I was only half-joking." Minato leaned against the wall before teasing her again. "That also means that I'm half-serious as well." He flashed her a smile more at home with Ryoji's face or perhaps his Counterpart judging from his flashback visions.

A minute or two's worth of Weiss teasing later, Minato decided to be more serious. Despite how fun it was messing with the heiress, it reminded the rare times he hung out with Mitsuru. He still couldn't believe that she made a lot of noise slurping the ramen and tried to drink all of the broth. He even told Ken that he put hot sauce in his own coffee as a joke… the fact that the kid actually did proved he was rather gullible and unintelligent.

"Still your attempts at summoning is rather by the books so to speak," Minato said as he watched Weiss' Glyph growing smaller and dimmer by the second before it simply faded out of existence entirely.

Weiss actually growled at him. "This was how my sister taught me. Don't belittle her method."

"I'm not," Minato stated bluntly. "However, what works for your sister doesn't necessarily mean it will work with you Weiss. You two no matter how similar or close are not the same people nor should you try to be."

"You're stating the obvious," Weiss dismissed his statement. "I admire my elder sister Winter and wish to be as successful as her at one point in the near future but that doesn't mean I wish to be a mere copy and paste."

"You should aim to surpass her," Minato gave her his thoughts. "Let me guess, your sister is strict on you. But it's a different strict that let's say your father enforces over you."

"What does that have to do with this?" Weiss asked not getting where the conversation is going.

"Nothing, just a bit off track is all," Minato admitted. "But talking to you even this little amount has revealed to me what type of person your sister is, even if generally."

"And?" Weiss questioned sheathing her rapier Myrtenaster. "What have you discovered Minato?"

"Your sister sees the world rather rigidly." Minato pulled his Evoker out of its white holster. "She expects her tried and true method to match you to the letter and that's assumption is slowing you down."

Weiss protested and brought up many points including her skill sword mastery is due to Winter. Minato understood more or less that Weiss' admiration trumped her current bond with him and that's fine but that also blinded her somewhat. It is hard to question someone who you lived with your whole life and built you, broke you and built you even better than you were previously.

"I would assume she told you this when it comes to using summoning." Minato said after she calmed down. "Focus, keep you form and concentration. Think nothing but the situation at hand and the power and form of your fallen enemies you personally defeated and call them to aid you."

Weiss blinked and opened her mouth but no words formed. She was stunned that her sister was that easily predicted with mere second-hand knowledge.

"I'll take your silence as a confirmation then," Minato traced the etchings of his Evoker before starting again. "That method is good, make no mistake but for your case… it's only good IF or rather once you managed the initial summoning, which I affectionately call the Awakening."

"Awakening," Weiss mumbled. "Yes, that sounds very grandiose… I like it."

" _It's always rough the first time around." Imaginary Yang winked at Weiss._

"Blonde Brute," Weiss muttered.

Minato decided to ignore that. He knew from experience that calling people out in their moments would more often than not backfire on him someway somehow.

"Though even if you chose to keep using Winter's method, you'll soon awaken but let's just say that you need a trigger."

"A trigger?" Weiss asked.

"A reason, a desire, and more importantly a will." Minato replied leaning back a bit. "In a time of need, humans can do quite amazing feats, you're no exception."

"Rather, it should be a thousand times greater for one such as I," Weiss declared. "I am the noble daughter of the Schnee family and I shall be the one to reform it."

Minato chuckled lightly, honestly amused by Weiss' antics. "Focus on improving yourself first Weiss, one step at a time."

"Why do you think I bothered with Beacon in the first place?"

"Point taken." The Fool cracked his neck.

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Empress Arcana**

 **The Tsundere Heiress Social Link have reached Stage 5**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Empress Arcana has grown**


	34. Chapter 34

**New chapter guys, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Just to let you guys know, the Persona conversations are generally not meant to be taken seriosly and I only write them in because either A I was bored or B could be important later on. But which one is serious and which one is fun should be common sense. Though he does have EMIYA as a Persona, just because of Persona 5 having this cool physical move called sword dance. Come on, you can't say you watched Fate Stay Night and see sword dance and not say it doesn't make you think of EMIYA.**

 **Also I might use characters (Gods, Angels, Demons, etc) from other anime and simply say they're Remnant legends. Also to the reviewer who asked why Minato doesn't use the passive skill Fist Master to help him fight Yang... I didn't think of it at the time but looking back I already had him equip Orpheus Telos and Trismegistus so his Persona main slots are already filled even when taking the sub Persona system of Persona Q into consideration.**

* * *

After leaving Weiss to think about another method to 'Awaken' to her Summoning Semblance, Minato was at a loss on what to do. Blake was someone that worried him, she gave the same vibes as his older self before SEES, her feeling that she doesn't belong will cost her in the future and he didn't wish for anything bad to happen to her.

To think that she's the one that he considers telling perhaps his greatest secret. He was honestly on the fence on this one, but he knew that he can't expect Blake to open up to him if he didn't do the same. It was only fair after all, equivalent exchange. You can't demand for trust when you don't give trust. That was perhaps, his greatest short-coming back on his old-world Earth. He never relied on his Social Links as much as they relied on him. That wasn't to say that it was their fault but in a sense, they opened up to him but he couldn't say the same.

He was the flawed one, he even now can't seem to open up to people besides Ryoji (He was sealed in his soul for ten plus years so understandable). He in a sense never learned to show weakness to people besides that one-time Junpei pushed him against the glass when they were discussing how to deal with Ryoji's proposal to deal with the Fall. Minato didn't blame him; the Magician was terrified and he and the rest of SEES had the right to. It seemed that the ten years of being left to fend for himself besides his so called 'family' had left deeper wounds than even he realized.

Minato Arisato before meeting SEES was someone who endured and he still was but after learning the importance of bonds through his Journey gave him the will and courage to strive forward instead of simply rolling over and merely accepting fate.

He was beginning to see the signs that that specific trait was spilling over in his new life on Remnant. Even now, he's trying to find a reason to not reveal himself to the others. Sure, he gave some really basic summation of his Persona abilities but it truly was a rather paltry amount to the whole pie. That bit of information can't even be considered a slice of the whole thing.

He sighed heavily, thick and filled with emotion. He truly was a hypocrite after all. Taking the last few sips of his Cielo Mist, Minato threw the can away into the nearest trashcan in a casual underhand throw and started to walk back to the dorm.

Walking down the white stone path, Minato felt a presence following him for a while now. At first, he tried to ignore it in hopes that it'll disappear eventually but the blue haired Persona User soon realized that that was wishful thinking.

No one follows another person and just walks away so soon after unless they were about to get caught. Still, he felt no foul or murderous intent so he didn't take any drastic measures like let's say summoning Thanatos to scare the individual in question.

Switching to Fenrir of the Hunger Arcana, Minato instantly felt how the world was seen as a beast, a god devouring wolf's perspective to be more specific. The savior took a deep breath and sniffed the air getting a scent of a rabbit or bunny and also a much more sweeter scent of a woman. Those 2 scents were intertwined together indicating that it was a singular entity hiding behind the bushes or pillar.

Getting tired of the attention on him Minato eventually spoke out a bit louder than he usually put into his voice. "You can come out now,"

There was no movement besides a slight shaking of the bush as the person froze up. Not in the mood to deal with this, Minato started to walk without regarding the presence further. At the moment, he had more important matters to think about. He will go explore the Dark Hour of the Emerald Forest this midnight and discover for absolute certainty if Nox kept her word and deal with Weiss and Blake another time.

"U-um," A sweet delicate and almost inaudible voice called him causing him to pause for a moment. He was fortunate that he equipped Fenrir which gave him beast like hearing. If he was just a human than there was no way he could have picked that up. "Hi?"

"Why are you following me?" Minato asked bluntly but not unkindly. He recognized the girl, she was the Faunus that he helped when Cardin and the rest of his pathetic team were picking on her. The Fool believed her name was Velvet something or whatever if Blake was to be believed.

"I jst wnted to thnk yu." She mumbled. The volume was so low that even Minato in his senses enhanced state had trouble hearing. There was only one logical solution, he walked closer. It reminded him of how people wanted to approach deer without spooking them. Eventually he got within speaking distance but the girl was shivering like a leaf.

"Excuse me?" Minato interrupted. "I'm afraid that I couldn't understand that." Was simply being near his presence that nerve-wracking? She didn't show any signs of this when he was in the cafeteria a month or 2 back. What changed from then till now?

Minato realized that his current Persona Fenrir was a wolf and Velvet's Faunus instincts were warning her based on the predator-prey relationship. Testing out his theory, Minato once again switched Personas for someone more suited for this situation. He was tempted to use the Yokai Nekomata of the Magician Arcana but cats don't exactly get along with rabbits either. Cerberus and his 2-headed brother was out of the question but he ultimately decided on using the Persona he used in the Reaper fight Hestia. The Eldest of the Olympians and the strongest in raw power due to being the first born. Her gentle demeanor calmed everything within a certain radius which the rabbit Faunus was a part of.

Almost immediately, the Fool could tell a reaction from Velvet. Her shoulders became less tense and her breathing became more calm and natural.

"I-I just wanted to thank you," Velvet mumbled playing with the edges of her Beacon issued school skirt. "No one besides my teammates ever helped me before. Not even other Faunus."

"It took you over a month to thank me?"

"I was working up the courage!" She protested finally finding her voice. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice like that."

"Relax, it's not like I helped you to get gratitude." Minato turned arounf=d to go on his way. "If that's all then I'll be going."

"Wait!" She called out.

He paused but turned to face her regardless. "Yes, Velvet?"

That caused her in turn to pause. "…How do you know my name?"

"Blake told me."

"Oh, W-well, I just wanted to ask a question, I-if that's alright with you of course."

"And that question is?" He asked softly.

"Why did you," Velvet started before she was cut off.

"As in why did I save you?" Minato finished. "Saving You? That makes it grander than it truly is. I just disciplined 4 bratty children is all."

"Do you not get what you've done?" She asked. "People had seen you help a Faunus in broad daylight, that isn't the most popular viewpoint with other humans. So why?"

"I felt like it and I could care less what others think of me. Sorry but let's talk another time when I have more free time Velvet… um,"

"Scarlatina. Velvet Scarlentina."

"Well then," Minato added. "Arisato, Minato Arisato. See you around."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Justice Arcana**

 **The Caffeine Bunny Girl Social Link have reached Stage 2**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Justice Arcana has grown**

What a rather fulfilling day.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Minato started his usual routine… which was making dinner. He loved food and anyone who calls him a glutton deserves to be… chastised. Loving food is by no means a sin and he the Messiah should be able to decide what is sin. He literally did die for humanity after all.

After setting the table, Minato was about to dig in before there was a knock at his door. How unusual, he didn't expect anyone coming over. The only ones that came over were friends, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and other Beacon Social Links.

He pressed an app on his Scroll and immediately the door unlocked, letting the person into his dorm. That said person turned out to be a member of Team RWBY like he anticipated. The very same person who he just had a match with a few hours ago in Glynda Goodwitch's Combat class, the golden blonde bombshell Yang Xiao Long.

There was a… more serious air around her than usual, but he could tell that she was trying to play it off and be cool. Unfortunately for her, Minato could more or less tell something was seriously wrong with a glance now. He forced himself to learn because of what that utter bastard traitor Ikutsuki had done, he back stabbed them like no one ever has. He was one of the few individuals that Minato cannot bring himself to forgive, no way.

"Yang?" Minato asked. "What brings you here?"

"What?" Yang snorted. "Am I not allowed to be here unless its helping you improve your fighting style?"

"You know that's not what I meant. You and the rest of your Team are more than welcome in my humble abode."

"Humble?" Yang repeated with disbelief. "Your dorm is at least 2 times larger than ours and we have 4 people living in it at once, while you live in a dorm meant for 8 people alone."

"…Alright, when you say it like that, it makes me sound ungrateful." Minato acquiesced. "I am fortunate that Ozpin deemed me important enough to give me special treatment."

Yang sniffed the air slightly. "Man, your cooking is as good as always, Blue." She and the others often get a sample if they're curious enough and they consider Minato an expert amazing cook from what little they got. They became wide-eyed when he said there was a person even better than him, there was no one equal to Shinjiro Senpai when it came to matters in the kitchen. Despite that rough exterior, Shinjiro was very kind hearted… Minato regretted not getting to know the senior better… damn Takaya.

"Feel free to grab a plate," Minato offered for once. "Unless you made plans with your sister to eat out somewhere."

"How rare and kind of you Minato, Greedy glutton you." Yang teased a bit.

Minato actually gave her a half serious glare; the girl already knew that being called a glutton rubbed him the wrong way.

"Kidding, kidding," Yang raised both hands in mock surrender. "Still, it's nice to know that there's something in you besides that blank mask of yours or that Man-whore habits you got."

Minato was not amused. But he knew that the girl loved teasing him and finding chinks in his blank face 'armor'. The only solace to this situation was the other members of Team RWBY probably had it worse due to being with the blonde almost all day so she needs to up her game so to speak. Blake probably had it the worse, seeing that she was also one who used the blank face 'armor'.

"To answer your question, Rubes is still working on those weapon upgrades for you and Blakey." Yang took a seat and ate a spoonful of food. "Damn, you make a mean beef stew, not gonna lie man."

"What does Ren have to do with anything Yang?"

"Huh? What do yo-" Yang started before erupting in laughter. "Ooooh, I get it Blue, So Punny Ha ha ha ha!"

"But in all seriousness Minato, your shit rocks, hell… even the cat food you make for your little pet thing looks more expensive than what me and Rubes eat on a regular basis… that's kinda sad now that I think about it."

"I spoil the thing I admit but it's an modified recipe of my friend. The fit for a wolf dog food seafood cat edition." There was some chicken, salmon, tuna, shrimp and tilapia in the food and to Yang… despite it being pet food… it looked absolutely delicious. If Yang swiped it and placed it on a fancy plate, then even Weiss would have called it high quality and couldn't tell the difference between regular food and this pet food.

Little did she know, Blake actually ate it when she was under the influence of Yawn B Gone and catnip and she could attest that it was the best meal she ever had despite it being her most embarrassing secret aside from the books she reads… which isn't much of a secret by now.

"Bet that makes Rubes feel like a shitty owner to Zwei then," Yang muttered. Poor Zwei eating the same dry dog food and table scraps for years now. Makes Schrodinger and Koromaru looked totally spoiled in comparison.

"Zwei?" Minato questioned while placing a piece of beef in his mouth. "Ah right, one of your pets you mentioned when I introduced you guys to Schrodinger."

"Our only pet," Yang corrected. "He's a dog which we had for like years now."

"I see, interesting. So how about you reveal your true reason for coming here now then Yang?"

"W-well," Yang started hesitantly. "You know that Ruby followed Weiss to the library, right?"

"Yes I saw her there and I know what Weiss was doing. What's your point?"

"Y'see Rubes might have told me what she and Weiss knows too…" The blonde continued walking on eggshells hoping to whatever god or deity was out there that she doesn't piss Minato off. She might have teased a lot in the past and still do but there's boundaries that she doesn't dare pass.

"…I see." The Fool whispered unintentionally. "Not unsurprising seeing how unslick Ruby was yesterday."

"…Yeah not the most social girl out there but that's… besides the point." Yang scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I was uh… wondering if…"

"Yes," Minato beckoned the blonde to continue.

"Well, Y'know your family doesn't even know you're alive. Don't you care at all that they think your dead and in truth, you're alive and well not giving 2 shits about them." Yang gave him a glare. A real glare instead of those half-hearted glares when people tease her in return. He had a feeling that her getting angry was due to some sort of tie to her past. Minato didn't feel like asking her since that seemed rather personal and they weren't as close as he would like to be.

"… it's complicated, Yang." Minato replied after thinking over his response in his head. "I'll deal with it when it gets there."

"Well, what isn't complicated with you?" Yang demanded. "Your past and powers. Everything about you is shrouded in mystery… listen, I get that you been through some shit that no paper can say but YOUR FAMILY _deserves_ better and you know it." She softened up a bit and gave him a very… gentle expression. It was strange, it wasn't like the usual sunny and radiant disposition… this was a very feminine and mature expression that surprised the Fool greatly.

"They do," Minato agreed. They deserved their real son instead of simply him, that was the reason Minato kept to himself since Elizabeth revealed that he and his counterpart exists as one existence. Not that he blamed or hated Weiss but this event certainly spiraled out of his control rather quickly due to her curiosity.

"It's great to admit that," The blonde smiled lightly. "…Man this conversation went kinda dark but, I jus wanna let you know that you aren't alone. We all go through some sort of shit."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Chariot Arcana**

 **The Golden Heiress Social Link have reached Stage 5**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Chariot Arcana has grown**

"…Thanks Yang," Minato smiled back. "You know… if you showed this side to Weiss more often…"

"She won't call me blonde brute as much I know." Yang brushed it off. "It's how we work, I call her ice queen, she calls me brute, it's how our relationship works. All fun and games here, Blue."

"It's a rather interesting situation to say the least."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What you never had friends that argued or fought before?"

He immediately thought of Junpei and Yukari and Akihiko and Shinjiro. "…Touché."

* * *

After Yang left, Minato cleaned up the table and pulled out his true project. Ever since he created Gungnir Keraunos against that Shadow during the initiation, he was obsessed with creating fusion weapons that could give him the edge in battle. Despite Team RWBY and Team JNPR now knowing about his Persona abilities, it still wasn't a power that he felt the necessity to use. Persona was a power that is alien to the world and gave off a slightly different feeling than Aura and Semblance, granted on one will be paying that close of attention to tell besides probably researchers of some kind or Ozpin's associates.

He didn't have any evidence whatsoever besides that light hint he had when he talked to the man after the initiation but that man reminded him of Ikutsuki in a loose sense. While he wasn't as sinister as the traitor, he still gave off the feeling of one who knows too much. Seeing the fact that there's a collective unconscious and Dust is the equivalent to unfiltered natural magic, Minato was sure Remnant has something or someone beyond the power of the Grimm. Whether it be a god or demon, Minato was prepared. After Nox, after all the Shadows, the Fool will save this world.

After all, this world took him in while the will of his world rejected him. This world, Remnant is his new home and this mundane ordinary life despite how he tried to convince himself… he couldn't do it. Even if that ordinary mundane life is the type of life he valued most, being surrounded by friends and loved ones without a care in the world… he couldn't do it. Minato felt obligated to improve the life of all people not just himself and a select few that he cherished.

Vermillion was right about his personality after all, it's strange that there are times that others knew his nature than he knew himself. Even Yang who was angered by his disregard of his Counterpart's family read him a few times and changed the way how she normally approached situations directly to conform to my level. In some strange way, the more people force their way in… there's a strange barrier that erects if they pushed too hard at once. This wall that separated him from the world and people seemed very contradictory for a Wildcard to have but that didn't stop it from existing.

Reaching into his internal pocket dimension located deep within the sea of his soul, Minato brought out the sword he just used a few hours ago. Laevateinn, the flaming sword of Surtr, lord of Muspelheim. A sword that was destined to burn the world at Ragnarok which mirrors his Armageddon sword Opposing Star that he made from the combined powers of Lucifer and the evolved Satan (Mix of SMT 4 Final/Apocalypse design with Persona 1 design).

While Ruby was modifying his Daos, he needed a secondary weapon. And this multiple Persona Weapon fusions was a concept that he wished to play around with seeing how powerful and diverse they were compared to the rest of his weapon he had in stock.

He also took a bunch of gears and metal materials he gathered from the same internal pocket dimension. Ruby was a true weapons enthusiast compared to him a weapon hoarder who gathered them originally just to give him an edge no pun intended (Yang's influence on the poor Fool) against the Shadows before he gained an iota of appreciation.

It was almost like he responded to Ruby's innate passion that he wanted to try his hand on weapon creation in conjunction to weapon fusion to create something truly one of a kind suited him. That's why he chose Laevateinn, it was a sword that while not as strong as the Armageddon sword Opposing Star, it wasn't that rigid so to speak compared to the blade of the Demon King. Opposing Star was an almighty based weapon like Naoto's Megido Gun but because of that, it couldn't be modified without the fear of it simply destroying the Shadow remains in question.

The parts of the Shadows were taken from fire repelled Shadows like those Table, Gear and Drive types. That means no matter how hot the blade gets, the materials will without a doubt hold together.

The second reason he was modifying Laevateinn was the fact that this was Junpei's favorite sword despite the fact that others surpassed it in power like Masakados Katana. He found it hilariously fitting that Junpei a Magician loved the blade of the Ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana. Minato was no blacksmith like Perwinkle nor a weapon designer enthusiast like Ruby but he didn't need to make something needlessly complex. Complex weapons did have a huge design flaw in the fact that it wasn't one solid construction and could easily fall apart if you hit it hard enough in the same spot enough times. And for the most part, they don't do good in confined spaces if they're large like Ruby's scythe.

" **You know I could help you."** His Persona EMIYA of the World Arcana offered. **"My sword element and origin makes me rather Intune with weapon creations."**

"Oh? You're not one who offers to help without snark." Minato replied. Usually, he would reply mentally but this time he verbally replied seeing he's in the safety of his own dorm. One time he replied to his Personas back in his own world but everyone in the strip mall looked at him like he had a mental illness. Minato didn't even know why, all he was doing was responding to the voices in his head… oh.

…Does that mean half of the homeless population of Iwatodai had a potential to awaken to a Persona? That or all Persona Users are insane to some degree. Minato honestly didn't like either of them to be true. Scratch that he definitely didn't want either of them to be true.

" **Bah! I'm a true blacksmith whose creation had reached the level of the divine."** Gan Jiang of the Sword Arcana snorted. **"It's an insult that you made copies of my masterpieces despite the fact that they were ceremonial swords for rituals."**

"…Didn't your wife Mo Ye sacrificed herself for the swords to be created?" Minato asked "Also why did you keep the male sword instead of the female sword Bakuya?"

" **A misconception, Mo Ye cut her hair and nails to increase the flames power with human qi. And as for why I kept the sword named after myself… it's to give my unborn son Chi. Damn that King Helu of Wu, always the one who was obsessed with his power."**

" **All legends are real,"** Emiya stated. **"Minato, perhaps sacrifice this one and recreate him… perhaps he'll embody the other version of the legend the next time around."**

"Aren't you the supposed embodiment of justice that humanity believed in?" Minato questioned.

" **Would you believe me the morality of humans this day and age is rather low?"** Minato could believe that as disappointing as it is. According to Elizabeth, Humanity is currently struggling to survive against the supernatural back in his old world. In times of darkness, their darkness would manifest in kind. But when Minato saw in humans were the night sky, filled with darkness but the rare few shined like stars, being beacons of hope and light to others.

" **Humans have always been contradictory,"** Nyarlathotep chuckled darkly in the background. **"Such is your weakness."**

"…Nyarlathotep, you're not welcome here." Minato muttered. He and the darker Personas always tried to make him question his values and make him slip. Just because he accepted everyone's and his own inherent darkness doesn't mean he'll change how he saw humanity. While immensely annoying, even he couldn't deny the power the Crawling Chaos possessed or the Personas that actually shared similar views like Angra Mainyu and Demi Urge.

" **Oh? Getting angry, are we? Despite using my powers for your benefit."** The negative aspects of humanity taunted. **"Using me of all existences for Grimm bait just for extra training and filling those lesser Personas with those beasts as a makeshift Sacrifice? Smart but ultimately a misuse of my powers."**

"Grimm are attracted to negativity so you were an ideal Persona for that situation Nyarlathotep, and you got a portion of the sacrifice too, so don't complain. Besides extra training is never a bad thing." And he lived by that, Minato was and still is obsessed with the limits of his body which could only reach that limit if he pushed himself to improve. A body created to be an Avatar of Power and Death should be far stronger than a human body yet there were many who rivaled and surpassed him in physical power.

That only meant that he had to work like everyone else to bring out the body's true potential. And he will draw it out one day.

" **By the gods Summoner, Are you going to get started on that sword or not?"** A deep but eloquent voice blared inside of his psyche. **"It's insulting that you take Blacksmithing so lightly."**

"Who was that?" The blue haired Fool couldn't help but ask. Needless to say but, it was very rare for the Death of the mortal world to be surprised from a Persona. It was even rarer for him to not know who the Persona was… was the Universe Arcana been working on its own to increase the potential possibilities of his powers despite him actively restraining that power. There were some negative side effects on the world if he used the Universe Arcana too quickly after he used it or if he used it too long in duration.

" **Finally, a proper fellow Blacksmith around here."** Gan Jiang sighed in relief. **"For a second here, I thought I'd been forced to work with this Faker here."**

" **Ok, why do you not want to work with me? Creating swords is my only skill that I masetered and I spent my whole life polishing it."** Emiya notched his bow. **"Well actually I take that back. I'm a decent cook and archer but admittedly a lousy 3** **rd** **rate mage no matter how hard I tried."**

" **First off, you're an asshole. Secondly there's no original bone in your body. Third you're a damn Jap of all things."** Gan Jiang replied.

" **Oh? You must feel so proud of yourself coming up with that unoriginal insult. And an asshole? So, I've been told… multiple times. And lastly… you do realize the Summoner is Japanese as well?"**

 **"…"** Apparently, he didn't or conveniently forgot.

Minato decided to ignore that. "Who are you?" he didn't like not knowing what Personas are in his arsenal. If it wasn't for the compendium, the Wildcard would have lost count of how many of them he currently had.

" **Ah introductions, I am the fire that burns impurity, Vulcanus."** The Persona grandiosely stated, like every Personas initial summoning.

"… **I'm pretty sure that's taken."** Nyarlathotep frowned. **"Then again, this is Atlus we're talking about. They used Susanoo for 3 arguably 4 Ultimate Personas at this point. Lazy fucks."**

" **I Mean… I'm Hephaestus not Vulcanus, now it's totally different."**

" **Yeah about as original as a palette swap." The Crawling Chaos stated sarcastically.**

"…What's going on?" Minato had no idea why the conversation led to this. Nyarlathotep never made any sense before but now he couldn't even comprehend what's he saying.

" **OH! It finally happened! The negativity of man finally became strong enough to make the Crawling Chaos break the 4** **th** **wall!** " Angra Mainyu screamed.

" **It all makes sense! Why have I lost to Philemon all this time! It's because of plot armor! My bet with Philly boy was a game the entire time!"**

Time to get to work. Minato had enough of the nonsense that was spouted.

* * *

By the time Minato was done modifying Laevateinn, it was already morning but today was an irregular day off school so it was fine. Supposedly, the competitors of the Vytal tournament was arriving today by the port. Minato despite not participating in said tournament, grew actually a bit curious and interested in it suddenly.

He supposed it was his Counterpart's partial awakening and influence on him. Minato Arisato remembered the dream he had regarding his Counterpart Minato Yuki's memories. The one where he and his sister Marina Arisato went to the Mistral Tournament and witnessed Pyrrha's debut as a prodigy huntsman in training.

The Wildcard should really stop doing this, working on a project all night without any stops. He done this already on his Dust Recrystalizer which speaking of, he had a new batch for sale. The first batch made specifically for others, seeing every other batch was made for experimentation and testing. Though he'll keep the more dangerous Persona Skill Hybrid Dust away from the general public but the fusion Dust should be more than satisfying seeing how unique and never seen before they are. Gravity Dust for example does not fuse into a secondary Dust naturally ever… not one time.

This was truly a new concept for Remnant and the Persona magic hybrids at least the lest destructive ones will be given to Ruby and Weiss as sign of their friendship and trust… despite them digging into his Counterpart's past. Of course, the Dust will be stuck to the combinations made from the 4 standard elements Agi, Bufu, Garu, Zio and Hama/Bless. The others are simply too… dangerous to be trusted to others just yet.

Putting the new modified sword into his internal pocket, Minato decided to head to the docks to see the competition. Besides them being scheduled to be arriving there, there was another reason on why Minato wanted to be there. There was a huge sale on parts and resources there due to the Vytal Tournament being just around the corner. He wouldn't have found out this early and soon if Ruby didn't tell him off handedly. Minato loved building things and growing things like the plants and aquariums in his dorm. Whether he started to enjoy because of him hanging around Fuuka or because he was inspired by the technology Aigis was developed from and the technology of Remnant, he didn't know nor did he care.

There was a certain amount of satisfaction of creating and nurturing in the Fool's opinion. He could understand somewhat of Ruby's weapon obsession when viewed in this light.

Doing his usual morning routine, the shower, brushing of teeth, etc., Minato left his dorm with a whole 6-pack of Yawn B Gone. It turns out that due to drinking the energy drink so frequently, Minato no longer felt as awakened from drinking it. It took multiple Yawn B Gones before he could feel the same effect.

The blue haired Persona User found it hilariously fitting that he was going to spend his day and most likely evening on a harbor of all thing considering his namesake. Though he could do without the smell that comes from the ocean to be completely honest.

That and he found sea gulls and pelicans extremely annoying. Those birds stolen food from him one too many times and defecated on him and on his belongings. They were even worse than the pigeons from America from that one school trip when he was a first year in high school, come to think of it New York City was filthy.

Ruby had told the rest of Team JNPR about the competitors arriving and the rarer and less common variants of goods being sold too, but it seemed they were too busy to accept the offer. Jaune had taken to training in a gym after Minato told him about one that he used to go to when he was still training to be part of the police force. That gym was mainly for those who weren't huntsman tier fighter trying to get some training in case a Grimm breached the city walls and could at least be competent to defend themselves.

All in all, it was ideal for Jaune to hit the gym because the difference in strength is still too great for him to overcome without extra effort. The only reason he stopped going there was because of the fact that Yang was helping him and her way of doing things… well let's just say it was high risk high reward. The only reason he could endure her training sessions was because of Regenerate and Invigorate based abilities that comes with equipping certain Personas. He had the feeling that the leader of Team JNPR wouldn't be able to handle that type of training, he's still only barely above civilian level.

There were 5 levels of strength, Civilian (D), Officer (C), Huntsman in training (Prodigy) (B), true Huntsman (A), and an unnamed rank that were reserved to one who surpasses the strength that could be achieved through training like those who were genetically blessed. (EX).

He was above C rank and B rank but falls short from A. He couldn't compare to a true Huntsman unless he uses his Stat Allocation Semblance or Persona Spells. For him, he would have a + on his B to signify that he was above B but below A. Yang and Nora are around mid to high A rank in strength but he had a feeling that those 2 would reach the rare EX rank before they finish their 4 years in Beacon.

Blake was C+ Rank in all stats but had an A- in agility and speed. Ruby was also around C Rank but had an A in agility and speed. She would have an EX but her control over her Semblance is lacking and her inability to turn once she uses it prevents her to be classified that way.

Pyrrha had a very similar stat spread to him but her reflexes and techniques makes her a superior fighter compared to him. While the rankings aren't arbitrarily assigned, they aren't absolute. There are other factors in a battle, Jaune despite physically inferior compared to Cardin managed to take half of his Aura in his match yesterday due to the skills he was developing.

Granted he still lost to Cardin but Minato had a feeling that Jaune will surpass Cardin soon despite being far inferior physically. Cardin wasn't that strong at least not strong compared to future monsters like Yang and Nora or even himself after training with said future monsters or Pyrrha but Cardin's average in terms of strength.

Reaching the docks with his Yawn B Gones in hand, Minato looked around until he saw Team RWBY. Unfortunately after having a casual conversation with said team, a blonde monkey Faunus crashed into him and knocked him into the floor hard head first.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guy's here yet another chapter. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Nothing really happens due to it becoming one giant conversation scene but if I wrote the rest of the episode into this chapter, then this would drag on and on and the flow would be atrocious.**

 **Finally got 200 reviews so i'm feeling pretty good at the moment. So I gotta a quick question, do you want Minato to be a one man team in the Vytal Tournament? I was originally going to have him sit that arc out but enough regular viewers PM me with that idea. If I do it and it won't contradict what I had in mind for something plot related to happen.**

 **Never done a poll before but I honestly thinking with the small fanbase this fic gets, I don't need to. generally when I ask a question, I just check the reviews to see the majority just like when I asked about other people having Personas or the Pairings. Not surprisingly, alot of you wanted either Weiss or harem. So just review or PM me if you want to include Minato in the tournament.**

 **To Turg. I honestly get where you're coming from but out of the 180 plus Personas people ignore, how many of them have a strong enough presence to be included? Many of them are like Pixie or Jack Frost which are at this point in time obsolete. I do have Personas I'm going to use like Mot, Titania, Mother Harlot, the 4 horsemen, Ultimates, and higher leveled angels and maybe DLC/other persona games Personas but If there's a Persona you wish to see send me it and I'll include it. Except Incubus and Mara for obvious reasons. Black Frost is probably the lowest level Persona that will be summoned in this fic.**

 **Also the new Laevateinn is the combination of swords of other media. The P3 Laevateinn, Magnus Chase SumarBrander/Jack, Fate Excalibur (MHX version), Fate Photon Ray, Code Geass Brake Sword Zangetsu version, and Red Queen from Devil May Cry 4.**

"Hey guys," Minato greeted with a wave. Yang and Ruby waved back, Weiss grabbed the edges of her skirt and did an elegant bow, enough to show respect in the greeting but not low enough to show servitude. Blake simply looked to the side avoiding his gaze, their last conversation obviously weighing heavily in her mind but Minato disregarded it.

He was also very tired from working on modifying Laevateinn all night and choosing the appropriate Personas to the flaming sword. It took a while but he decided to keep with the Nordic theme of the Personas and found an appropriate match. Norn the Ultimate Persona of Fortune Arcana and Freyr a relatively new Persona he acquired since his inception as the Great Seal.

Freyr was chosen due to his relationship with Surtr or at least his sword's relationship with Surtr. Sumarbrander also known as the sword of Summer was widely considered the strongest and sharpest blade of Nordic mythology and when Freyr fell madly in love with the goddess Gerd, the Vanir god took his friend Skirnir's advice and gave his sword away in hopes of gaining the goddess for himself which would eventually come back to bite him.

The sword of Summer would eventually come into Surtr's hands and with it, the fire Jotunn would kill Freyr with it during the twilight of the gods Ragnarok.

Norn, the goddess of destiny and fate was chosen for a less grand of a reason but simply because of her wind affinity and the term fanning the flames exists for a reason. With Freyr being associated with the season of summer, Surtr being the lord of Muspellheim which is the world of fire, this new sword had quite an affinity with heat making this blade very effective in what it's meant to do.

Basically speaking, this sword when activated is a fusion spell without the Fool needing to switch his Personas in the middle of combat. That was simply the results of fusing a Persona into a blade and that didn't take into account the admittedly simple modification that Minato had done to increase the sword's efficiency and power.

The blade, guard, handle and even pommel was drastically different from the standard Laevateinn and Minato felt a certain amount of pride as all of his and his Persona's ideas came out marvelously like fitting pieces of a jug saw puzzle together.

Despite them being blacksmiths that only designed standard weapons during their time, they certainly helped him create a master piece that could fit in the design and aesthetic Remnant inhabitants value… minus the gun portion. Not only did Minato found it wholly unnecessary in this sword's construction, he himself wasn't the largest fan of firearms much to Ruby's dismay.

In fact, he found Jaune's weapon Crocea Mors to be a far more interesting weapon despite its simplicity. If that sword wasn't a family heirloom, Minato would have bribed the male armored blonde to sell it to him.

The Blade portion of the Laevateinn was much more modern in design as it resembles a cross between a Kreigsmesser and GroBes messer, both Germanic blades which Nordic people have been known to live in. The blade disregarding the usual pure red flames, instead of inky murky black turned into a light shade of glowing light blue with a futuristic seafoam green circuit like designs alongside hundreds if not thousands of tiny golden and crimson runes forming line sequences like a program code.

The hilt was an even more complicated and vastly different compared to the blade. It had 4 dull red prongs facing upward forming a strange but functional guard that also fulfilled the purpose of being a turbine or drill that works in conjunction with Norn's wind spells to empower the flames. It also had 4 black prongs that seemed to fill the role of a basket hilt guard providing more protection to the hand. However, all 8 prongs had tiny thrusters that activated either manually or mentally should he contact the Personas within to do it for him allowing essentially a jet-blat of power releasing a burning propulsion to empower his blows.

Speaking of empowering his blows, Minato was inspired by playing this one game back in his old world with Junpei which for the life of him couldn't remember. But to be fair, he was in the Great Seal for centuries now. Somehow, someway… found a way to not only make enough room to fit a motorcycle esque gearshift and managed to empower Vermillion's old sword fragments into the blade even if it's only for decorative purposes. Minato had yet to test the new Laevateinn but he had a feeling that he would be satisfied with its performance. EMIYA's only price was the Excalibur fragments that Minato once used in Tartarus before he acquired superior swords like Masakados Katana, Deus Xiphos or Lucifer's Blade.

He had no idea what that Persona wanted with the remains of Excalibur but he himself had little purpose in keeping it. The Fool was going to plan on going to Periwinkle the best Blacksmith in Vale to do something with the shards but it was better to let his Persona have it as reward for his service.

Minato disregarded Blake's quite frankly rude behavior because they were in a public setting surrounded by mutual friends, and it wasn't the time to discuss such matters. "Heya Minato." The red leader greeted. "Glad you could make it." She then frowned. "Kinda sad that Jaune and the others couldn't make it but meh we could enjoy ourselves with just 5."

"Well, 9 is kinda a lot don'tcha think?" Yang replied. "Vomit boy might barf on our shoes or something like that time on the Bullhead." She frowned with her gagging on the memory alone.

Ruby turned green on the memory alone. Weiss simply took the blonde brawler's word at face value and agreed. Her shoes were custom made to perfection and while she might have the money to replace it, the quality and the fact that it was hand made from the most famous shoe maker in Atlas makes it rather hard to obtain a new one. She waited 2 years on the reservation just to have one and they were beyond comfortable, the heiress felt like she was on soft fluffy clouds instead of wearing heels.

Blake simply disregarded the conversation and had a lost look in her eyes thinking of something. All Minato knew was Laevateinn reminded her of something from her past an unpleasant memory if her reaction was anything to go by.

"…9 is a bit much." Ruby admitted. "Well at least we got Minato."

"Ugh, why bother with Jaune?" Weiss rolled her eyes. "All he ever does is make an utter fool of himself when he's in public."

"I find that offensive." Minato interjected.

"…Why?"

"…" Right… Remnant doesn't have the Arcana or Tarot, so what he just said wouldn't make much sense to natives of Remnant. Still, he felt obligated as the first Fool of the Velvet Room to defend the prestige of the Fool Arcana. More often than not, Minato had to double-check whether someone was insulting him or just calling him by his Arcana despite the fact that he associated himself with the Death Arcana. The Death Arcana was his natural birth Arcana after all, and represented his bond with… well Death.

"You sure it's not just because he hits on you all the time?" Yang asked. The Blonde made one of her trademark teasing faces that can really only be at home on her face. It would… be weird to see that expression on another beside Yang.

The heiress of the Schnee Dust company simply scoffed. "You think he would've gotten the hint after the first hundred rejection."

"…Perhaps it should be praised as a representation of his unyielding determination?" Minato offered hoping to paint it in a more positive light. Not that he was defending the male blonde seeing how Weiss wanted nothing to do with him. The Fool didn't want Jaune to be bashed when he wasn't here to hear it but he had to admit that despite the recent event in the library, he was still much closer to the white-haired girl than Jaune.

That was one of his flaws, he often preferred to hang around females rather than other males with exceptions but that general assumption was true to a certain degree. He barely hung out with the male SEES members outside of school or that final month before they made the decision to fight Nyx despite being far out classed. Then again Weiss would say the same criticism to Jaune if he was here to overhear as well making the girl rather honest and blunt if nothing else.

He had a problem, somehow some way he found himself surrounded by estrogen. It was like he naturally gravitated to women if he could help it and so did Yu. They theorized that it was the influence of the Wildcard beckoning them to 'Social link' females but the other male members of SEES and Investigation Team called them no good man-whores. Junpei suddenly gotten times more confident whe he and Chidori started to hang out more even if it's contained in a hospital.

"Don't mistake idiocy as something noble as determination, Minato." The heiress chided. Minato decided to change the subject, seeing that Weiss had nothing positive to say about Jaune. The blonde reminded him of Junpei in a very loose sense at least in some ways. Junpei and Jaune were about the same in determination and in the way that they interact with girls.

Yang actually reminded him of Junpei in terms of attitude, they both managed to brighten up the situation with their humor and silliness. That was a quality that even he couldn't acquire but it that was fine, that quality made Junpei absolutely irreplaceable for SEES even if he or Koromaru can take his place in battle. Yang also reminded him of Shinjiro and Akihiko too, she was basically a combination of all 3 and to be completely honest, the fool didn't know how to think about it.

"…Still, the Vytal tournament. What an interesting festival, besides the obvious matches and competition, this is an opportunity for me to observe the other kingdom's cultures besides simply reading text." Minato looked around. "The way of life of others admittedly actually interests me greatly."

"It would seem there is another who appreciates the higher things in life," Weiss nodded to herself. "As expected from one distantly related to my family." Weiss started to go back and forth with Minato on the qualities that the Vytal Tournament brings. It was in his opinion a rather interesting discussion and he certainly changed his opinion on certain events.

Food was always rather high on his list but he was willing to check out the dancing portion of the events. He had a bad experience with dancing before but at the time he really needed the money. He wasn't that big of a fan of parades due to how loud they could get but Weiss seemed really excited for them and he didn't have the heart to mention that he and parades don't usually get along.

Besides the firework parades, Minato really didn't like the noisy events but he would endure it if only to not ruin Weiss' or the rest of Team RWBY's enjoyment of it. The Vytal festival was the only event of celebration on Remnant compared to the more culturally diverse world that he came from. It made sense, considering Humanity's constant battling with the Grimm since they first came into existence.

"Ugh, not this again." Yang groaned. "Weiss gave us that whole shtick about the pros of the Vytal festival not even 10 minutes ago."

"Oh? How about you look at it this way?" Minato offered. "You wish to have a great time as well, right?"

"Yeah? Obviously," Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps enjoyment and other ways of thinking that comes from other culture that is here for the festival can enrich your life, but it can only do so if enough people participate and bring multiple platforms and entertainment here," The Fool explained. "What Weiss was trying to say is to truly appreciate the qualities of the festival by careful analyzation of how everything was set up and the preparation that came along with it."

"That sounds boring." The blond frowned. "Why think deeply while trying to have a good time. Dunno where you two come from but back in Patch, enjoyment comes from not working so hard and being lazy as hell."

Ruby reluctantly nodded. He could see why, a person with a Speed Semblance in a generally mellow town can incompatible at times.

"Hard to enjoy the moment when everything smells like fish." The red hooded leader grumbled. "…Ruby?" The Wildcard asked.

"Yes?" She tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"We're in the docks." He bluntly explained. "Which is beside the ocean."

She widened her eyes. "Oh… still sucks though." It seemed that she didn't take the fact that the docks were next to the sea into consideration when she said that.

"I take it you guys are here to check out the competitors then?" The Death of the mortal world asked. "I'm here for all the interesting items from the stalls people are setting up."

"Yes, I have heard the students of Vacuo will be arriving today and I as a representative of Vale, I wish to welcome them to this glorious kingdom."

"But you're from Atlas and only stayed in Vale for roughly 5 months." Blake questioned. "I think others would be more qualified for representing Vale and I know you well enough that you simply wish to spy on the other competitors."

"Quiet you," Weiss hmphed. "So. What do you wish to purchase?"

"Hmm, most likely come uncommon alloys from the other kingdoms and perhaps some books on technology."

"Oh? Then you would best check out the Atlas stalls for such information… though it won't be military grade."

"I already have a design in mind but having an outside source to improve the design would be ideal. And as for the alloy, I would need to check out the Mistral stalls."

"And what are you going to do with all that stuff anyways?" Yang asked genuinely curious.

"A motorcycle." He responded.

Yang perked up noticeably. "Really?"

"Yes." Minato responded.

Weiss frowned. "I had hoped that you would have said something more respectable like creating a more efficient Scroll, Bullhead or android… to pick something as mundane as a pedestrian motorcycle,"

"Hey, watch Ice queen. Bikes are awesome." Yang protested lightly.

Weiss ignored her, it was simply the difference in class and taste. No point starting an argument that no one wins.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head thinking on how to respond. "…Well, when you said you were interested in that stuff… you made it sound very important so I guess I kinda figured it was like how you made the Dust Recrystalizer. Not making a bike so you could joy ride."

"So, you're saying, I can't create something for the sake of creating it?" Minato asked. "I already really have an interesting design for the motorcycle that surpasses any known model on Remnant." He was always had been interested in motorcycles… at least when Mitsuru introduced him to that world. But he intended to replicate the fastest bike on Earth and integrate the best technology of both Earth and Remnant to create an unrivaled mechanical beast.

Minato smiled inwardly as he imagined his motorcycle with an Orgia mode and the gyro stabilization features of Remnant designs. And maybe the Exceed features that was found in his newly enhanced Laevateinn. Minato by the end of the month if he started immediately would have the first self-driving Motorcycle in existence once he finds a way to convert airship technology into the bike. And perhaps add energy shield technology, artificial intelligence, and weaponry just for the sake of it. To Minato, there's no such thing as overkill. That and he wanted to see Yang's face when he far surpassed her Bumblebee.

Yang looked at him with a certain expectant look. "No shit?" the girl was lost in thought of her riding an insanely fast motorcycle but came out of it due to the fact that she had a special bond with her motorcycle. Bumble bee was a beast of her own creation… well it was at least had been heavily modified by her, hours upon hours days upon days was spent on it being the best as it could possibly be.

"Yes," Minato bluntly replied. "There are many things I excel at and if I'm not, give me some time and I will master it no matter how difficult it is."

"That is to be expected," Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "Greatness is a quality born with."

"That greatness can only be realized by hard work Weiss," The blue haired Fool frowned. "It isn't nearly as absolute as you think. There are things in this world talent alone can't handle and there are things in this world that can't be solved as an individual no matter how much you try. Remember that."

"…I don't understand what you're trying to teach me. A company needs its lower end workers to function and talent needs to be nurtured in order to blossom and bloom grandly. That is common sense."

Minato smiled like he just heard his younger sibling said something cute. He wondered if this is what teachers felt with their students getting the opportunity and blessing to see them grow and progress as a person. He is rather invested in Weiss due to the fact that his Counterpart shared distant blood ties to her and the fact that he's been coaching her on summoning. Weiss' struggle to awaken as opposed to her sister's natural ability to use that ability reminded him of something.

Her inability to summon reminded him of a Persona User's struggle than a person using Aura or Semblance. That was fine, that meant he had the experience to guide her as opposed to Winter. It was a shame that Persona was a power that was not natural in Remnant, in his opinion Persona and its ability while not as unique as Semblance, it had more abilities in it for each person as opposed to a Semblance which is only one ability perhaps 2 at most. Then again the only family that had a secondary ability was his Counterpart's family and the Schnee family and even then, the abilities are heavily connected to each other. The rest truly only had one.

"You'll soon understand my words. No need to force it, enrichment of the soul and life needs time as is anything worth doing." The sole male in the sea of females replied.

Weiss simply nodded, deep in thought regardless of Minato's advice to take things slow. It simply wasn't in her nature to take things slow as she always lived in a schedule that should never be allowed to take more time than absolutely necessary.

The group fell into a comfortable silence for a minute or 2 as they walked closer to the edge of the port where on the opposite side is all the shops that people would visit. "…Ruby?" Minato asked.

"Sup?"

"You remember my fire sword Laevateinn right?" Minato glanced at her without turning to face her. He got her full attention to say the least.

Yang grumbled under her breath but that was understandable considering a suppressed Laevateinn defeated her with ease. It wasn't even a fight once he brought out that sword.

"Well, perhaps you would be interested in the fact that modified it further and made it much more…interesting to say the least."

Ruby's silver eyes lit up in excitement, her trademark star shaped eyes appeared again. It was almost blinding but her child like characteristics was cute and charming so it kind of evens out. "TELLMEMOREE!" she nearly shouted.

"Well, I felt somewhat inadequate when you told me all Signal students designed their own weapons so I figured that I would give it a shot for once."

"…And?" Ruby prompted. Weapons was a topic that she could tala about all day. A shame that no one besides Minato would be willing to spend a moment or 2 listening to her tangents.

"I think it isn't on your level when it comes to design ingenuity and because of that I used 2 extra Personas and fused into the weapon gave it a certain amount of… dominance and abilities to compensate." The Fool admitted. This was his first weapon he designed after all, even if he built it on a preexisting weapon. Not to pat himself on the back but he truly believed that the modification and parts used enhanced the flame abilities on Laevateinn. He and his Personas believed the principle simple is best… at least simple in terms of Remnant not Earth where they came from.

"…Blue? That sword is already OP as fuck and your first thought was to make it even more broken?" Yang narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell, man? What the Actual hell?"

"Language, Yang." Ruby lightly scolded. "There's no such thing as an too awesome weapon. At least me and Minato now have a lot more to talk about now. I'll teach you everything I know about weapon creation… after I'm done with modifying your Daos of course."

Minato paused a bit. "I've been meaning to ask, what sort of upgrades have you been doing on them?"

"Well it's quite simple really, more time consuming than anything else. Basically I've Improved it's clip capacity and gave it a larger caliber rounds so it does more damage. I changed its firing mechanism using Blake's Gambol Shroud as a reference so it could shoot faster."

Blake raised an eyebrow in surprise. "…Really?"

"Yup!" Ruby jabbed a thumb to herself almost like she was preening over that comment like it was a praise of some kind. "And I'm trying to do something with the sheathes so it wouldn't be as wortless and somehow make the bullets fly in the direction in its scythe form that resembles my baby Crescent Rose to empower its blows."

Minato frowned. "I thought I told you that I prefer to control my movement as much as possible. I don't know if I could get used to being dragged around by the recoil, I'm not that great with a scythe. I believe that we already had that conversation with Yang before the Forever Fall?"

"How would you know if you don't like it if you never tried it before?" Ruby countered with slight heat.

"…Touché." Minato acquiesced to the younger girl that was glaring at him. He accidently insulted her fighting style by saying that broad statement, Minato was right about his own personality in a way. He was a control freak when it came to matters of fighting and was very precise with his style preferring as much control as possible.

Then again, his improved Laevateinn worked on a similar principle but to be fair, he can control it with his Personas. He knew his mental defense against Ruby was kind of weak when he looked at his flaming sword in that light especially since all he need to do is to learn to judge distance and the recoil to his advantage and modify his style in response to it but to be completely honest, he was simply not a fan of fire arms.

Sure, he could use it well enough but he found them making his weapon maintenance much harder and troublesome than it has to be.

And not to mention this but… let's just say that what Ruby practices is the opposite of control. Her semblance was akin to wild beast that was dragging the wielder instead of the Wielder wielding it. Her style and weaponry was the same as it dragged Ruby around despite the surprising grace and finesse the red hooded girl showed. Or rather, to be more accurate, her style was… contradictory or perhaps emphasized 2 extremes, grace and a wild ferocity, control and chaos. It was really hard for the Fool to accurately categorize and perhaps that's why he was having a difficult time learning how to wield a scythe, it had to many factors involved and Ruby maximizes Crescent Rose to her style making it very hard for Minato to replicate. He had Weapon Master as a skill but that would require him to switch Personas when his current one might have an advantage to the foe he would be fighting.

Well… Ruby is incorporating that way of fighting into his Daos she was modifying… he just hoped that she doesn't mess up the other forms just to make the scythe form. In a sense, it was entirely his fault that this is currently happening, when he told Perwinkle to surprise him on what weapon to make… he should have expected a scythe form. Considering that his Daos were made from the chains of multiple Death based beings… Minato was surprised that a scythe was not the primary designed part of the weapon. That and the fact that he and Blake fell for Ruby's pleading eyes begging them to allow her to mess with their weapons in the first place. They couldn't say no without feeling bad, like they just kicked a 9 week old puppy.

"And as for your supposed less than great scythe wielding… what happened to give me some time and I'll undoubtly master it?"

"I still stand by those words but wielding a scythe isn't that huge of a priority for me."

Ruby shakily stepped back, almost as if he spat on her face and then smacked her as hard as he possibly could. "N-no way,"

"…Are you alright dolt?" Weiss couldn't help but ask. She never saw this side of Ruby before… not even in their rough introduction back before the initiation. Quite frankly, it worried her… not that she'll ever admit it out loud of course.

"Yeah, you alright sis?" The blonde brawler asked worriedly as well. Blake looked at the scene and looked at Minato with a disapointed gaze. _"Fix it somehow,"_

"Y-you have enough time to learn from Yang of all people and not me?"

Yang narrowed her eyes at Ruby, her worried look suddenly vanishing. "What's that supposed to mean?" Despite asking, the blonde looked like she already had an idea. Clearly this wasn't the first time that this happened.

Ruby realized what slipped out of her tongue and started whistling awkwardly. Yang was not amused by this.

"W-well it's just that having a larger weapon is cooler and all… and its more graceful."

Yang frowned further. "I guess everyone thinks my fighting style is brutish then."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Y'all are haters." Yang comforted herself.

Minato coughed into his palms awkwardly. "…It's effective if nothing else."

Yang straighten a bit, she was going to get all the praise you could get.

"Still didn't stop you from getting your butt kicked by Minatooo," Ruby sang out. It was karmic in a sense considering how teasing the blonde was to others. Revenge is a dish best served cold, even for family. "Whoa, what happened here?" Ruby asked as they passed by a Dust store with broken windows. This store, was never Ruby's go to place but seeing it in this state caught her attention nonetheless.

Minato frowned a bit. Was this the handiwork of Roman or the White Fang. He knew from his police connections that the ginger thief escaped a month or 2 ago but he had been silent during that time, most likely waiting for the right opportunity.

"Uhh, Hey detective guys," Ruby started as they walked closer to the crime scene closed off with black and yellow tape. "What happened here?"

"What does it look like to you?" The first guy with the beard asked sarcastically and rhetorically. "Just another robbery done by the White Fang, this is second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a goddamn jungle for those animals."

Blake glared at him when he turned his head back to the scene of the crime.

"Geez, that sucks." Yang muttered.

"You don't even use Dust," Minato pointed out.

"Still sucks."

"How do you know it's the White Fang?" Minato asked trying to get more information from them. "Roman Torchwick had escaped a while back after all."

"Kid, there's a giant White Fang emblem carved in the inside." The first gruff detective replied. "How do you know Roman Torchwick escaped anyways? Thought that was classified information." Minato had the impression that the detective narrowed his eyes at him but the shades blocked his expression.

"Torchwick escaped?" Ruby mouthed silently, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Hmm, the cash is still here in the cash register. What kind of thief leaves cold hard cash?" The second one said a bit too loudly which caught Ruby's attention. "Huh?"

"Man this shit doesn't make a lick of sense, The White Fang aren't usually this bold. They usually steal larger shipments when they're transported between kingdoms. What do you think they gonna use this much Dust for?" The detective asked his colleague.

"Probably some terrorist stuff, Y'know like a TeRRORIST organization would? Come on, we don't get paid enough to think about this shit."

"You're right, Coffee?"

"Sure," Then those 2 walked away.

Weiss hmphed the moment those 2 walked away. "How barbaric, the White Fang are. They're nothing more than an awful bunch of degenerates."

That triggered Blake. "What's your problem?"

Minato narrowed his eyes on Blake. He already knew she was a Faunus but to actually defend the White Fang as an organization… could it be? It made a frightening amount of sense.

"My problem?" Weiss looked at Blake as if she was the slow and unintelligent one. "My problem is the fact that I simply could care less for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake countered with a bit more heat than before. She crossed her arms as if that gave her more support and her disapproval and displeasure was radiating off her in waves. This was a rather swift tone shift that even Minato had trouble adjusting to.

"Misguided!? They wish to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So, they're 'VERY' misguided," Blake brushed it off. "And it makes little no sense why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle pf Downtown Vale next to a port."

"Hm, Blake's got a point." Ruby played devil's advocate.

"The detectives said that the White Fang emblem on the inside of the shop." Weiss scoffed. "That's enough to make a believer out of me. Not that that group ever had a good side to it to begin with."

Blake's nails dug into her flesh as she made a fist, it was her only way to keep herself from exploding on Weiss exposing herself. "It could be that Torchwick individual."

"Which you didn't tell me about." Ruby glared at Minato. "Seriously, he been gone for months now and you didn't tell me!"

"To be fair, I was the one who knocked him out. You just kicked some of his hired muscle."

"I still helped." Ruby retorted.

"Oh? Why would Torchwick go out of his way to carve an emblem belonging to a bunch of murderous beasts?" Weiss demanded getting tired of Blake's stubbornness.

"Why would another criminal ever want a scapegoat to get blamed for their crimes?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"Hypothetically speaking, mind you it's hypothetical. Let's say it was that dastardly Roman Torchwick fellow was responsible for the robbery instead of those buffoons, the White Fang is still scum of the Remnant." Weiss crossed her arms and stated in a dismissive tone. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang said. She only interacted with Velvet once or twice but from what Yang could tell, she was a sweetheart all around.

"Not going to lie Weiss, but that sounded scratch that, very racist." Minato added.

Before Weiss could even respond, a loud voice caught the 5's attention. "Hey stopped that Faunus!"

They yet again ran back to where they were a few minutes ago to see what all the commotion was all. When the detectives who went on their little coffee break confronted the blonde monkey Faunus, he threw his banana peel on one's face and casually flipped off the light pole and ran far faster than what the detectives could compete with.

Unfortunately, the monkey Faunus crashed into him hard but the blonde teen got up far faster than anticipated leaving Minato Arisato on the dock floor with a concussion. He groaned in pain slightly due to the fact that Aura didn't handle brunt force trauma as well as other physical damage especially on the temple. There was really no way the blue haired Fool could have reacted in time considering his tiredness carried over from working on his projects all night long.

"Shit! Minato, you alright?" Yang asked as she offered a hand which he gladly took without any hesitation. The blonde haired buxom girl easily hoisted him up and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder as she guided him to a nearby bench.

"You're too kind on these beasts Minato, you just gave them the benefeit of a doubt and mere moments later that ape crashed into you without even looking back if you were okay." Weiss said with an disgusted tone. Not that it justified her views, but it was well-known that the Schnee Dust company lost many workers, family members, and executive share holder to the White Fang and enraged Faunus in the past. She was naturally wary towards the people who taken and continued to take from her and her family. It was her way of coping with the misfortune given to her by the world, to hate the ones who hated her when she was most likely nothing more than a child at the time. Even now, she wasn't even considered a full-fledged adult.

The white-haired heiress softened her feature as she took out a vial of Ice dust and wrapped it in a handkerchief and pressed it against the side of his forehead. "Does it help?"

He sighed at the coolness that was being buffered by the handkerchief making it soft and not too terribly cold to avoid getting frost bitten. "Thank you Weiss, I'm thankful for your consideration, you as well Yang."

"Geez, trying to add us to your harem Blue?"

"Way to ruin the moment brute," Weiss muttered.

"Still I thought you wanted to observe the contestants of the tournament Weiss cream and there he goes." Yang teased with yet another infuriating nick name that no one bothers to react to anymore. Going by experience, it only made the buxom blonde more motivated to use them.

"How callous do you think I am?" Weiss asked rhetorically. "Our perhaps only mutual friend has a terrible concussion due to that ape and you suggest I abandon him for measly observation in hopes of information."

Yang scratched the back of her head awkwardly for being called out.

"…My wallet is gone," Minato murmured as he reached into his pant pockets. He had just been pickpocketed and the only one that managed to bump into him was that blonde monkey Faunus.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the wait guys but college is time-consuming. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. I did make Weiss bitchy but to be fair, she kinda was in this part during canon. I just want to say that she is my favorite character out of the main cast so in case people think i hate her, I don't.**

 **And as for Sun stealing Minato's wallet, the guy struck me as someone who stole a fair bit before meeting the cast. though he was lucky he didn't steal his Evoker cuz Minato would have tracked him down and beat his ass harder than Frieza beat Vegeta in Namek.**

* * *

"Damn sucks to be you man." Yang said after getting over the initial shock. "Maybe you left it at the dorm?" She doubted it considering the male's personality and diligence but she tried to stay positive and hopeful.

"That's impossible. I remember putting it in my pocket after my Scroll." Minato sighed. "Good thing that there's nothing of importance in it." His headache somehow got worse. He needed a decent rest, there's no way around it. Yawn B Gones barely do anything to him now, he drank them to many times consecutively and now he built an immunity towards that lifesaving drink. He'll need to make a stronger modified recipe soon seeing he doesn't have the most healthy of sleeping habits. Once he starts a project, he feels inclined to finish it as soon as possible. Especially if he considered it important like the Dust Recrystallizer or his new weaponry.

"Let's go catch that guy then," Ruby offered deploying Crescent Rose. "He can't be that far away. I'll reach him in no time. She got into a crouch about to activate her Speed Semblance and catch the guy who had wronged her friend.

Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement before Minato cut them off. "There's no need, like I said. There's nothing of importance in it besides 100000 Lien." That was a half-lie, he cared for the fact that he lost that much amount of money but Minato didn't consider the amount of money to be worth the day Team RWBY could have spent here. There are at times where the experience and being around people more valuable than material objects.

"And you're fine with that?" Weiss growled. "Regardless of the amount, it's a matter of principle. After one successful thievery, those filthy flea ridden animals will only get bolder and bolder. The Schnee Dust company tried it peacefully but those terrorists will never be satisfied." Blake hissed in response but no one besides the blue haired Fool had caught it.

"100000 Lien!" Yang shouted accidentally and widened her eyes in shock to the point that they resembled dinner plates in size. "T-that's a month's rent. And both of you acting like that's chump change!" Her father Tai Yang Xiao Long barely makes triple that a month and the 2 are treating that type of money like pennies off the ground. Then again, Weiss is from Atlas and a Schnee on top of that.

Having read Minato's file, Yang remembered that he was from Atlas too and came from old money as well. Seriously, was the mentality between them and her that vast?

"All the Dust I can buy," Ruby mumbled lost in her own thought.

"…That's what you zero in on?" Minato question rubbing his temple. "Think I'm heading back to the dorms and call it a day. I don't wish to ruin my sleeping schedule to bad so wake me up in 3 hours."

He pulled out his Evoker and pressed it against the side of his head he paused momentarily feeling the cool metal on his temple and sighed out of relief. The coolness of the metal was doing wonders for his headache despite it rapidly conforming to his own body temperature. He was moments away from pulling the trigger to use the Traesto spell before a shrill blood curdling sound halted his index finger.

"Oh my God!" A horrified feminine voice screamed in horror.

"That Blue haired kid's gonna fuckin shoot himself!" Another woman shouted.

"Don't do it man!"

"Life's worth living!"

"Hey, make sure to record his brain exploding!"

"Dude… this is gonna be awesome."

"Just do it already you emo fuck."

"Kill yourself."

Minato had forgotten that there were others on the docks or rather he thought that with Team RWBY surrounding him, gave him enough cover to use the Evoker. Apparently, he was wrong. He looked at Team RWBY's varying expressions and made his decision. All 4 of them either gave him an irritated expression (Weiss and Blake), a nervous one due to the sudden attention of others (Ruby) or an embarrassed tired one (Yang). Deciding the best course of action, Minato Arisato pulled the trigger which made his whole-body flash blue and crystalline glass like shards formed from the other side of his head. Before he teleported away fully, the last thing he heard was the horrified shouts of the pedestrians that thought he killed himself.

* * *

Immediately Minato manifested back in his own over sized personal dorm and started to toss his clothes off to the side despite being outside for at best an hour. He felt a tiny bit bad for leaving Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake to deal with the aftermath but his head was hurting a bit.

If he was alert, then maybe he could have moved out of the blonde monkey Faunus' path but his luck wouldn't have allowed that. Clad in only his boxers, Minato climbed back into his bed and pulled the blankets over him. And within a few seconds, he was in Hypnos' clutches.

Waking up and feeling significantly better, Minato yawned and stretched like a cat. That was actually one of his better rests in a long while, no flashback about his Counterpart's past nor his final battle against Nyx and her Harbinger on constant loop. Perhaps this was in actuality a blessing in disguise.

Glancing out the window, Minato saw the sun setting painting the sky and horizon red and orange. Damn, he overslept by a few hours, there's no way he's going to get any sleep tonight unless he asks someone like Yang or Nora to knock him out by hitting him square on the jaw.

It's probably going to hurt but if he equips Trismegistus or any other Regenerate based Persona before the hit then he could be totally fine by the next day. The damage would be dealt with when he was unconscious. Reaching into his dimensional pocket within the sea of his soul, Minato pulled out some of these plastic cards like objects, the currency of this world, Lien. Ever since he became a Wildcard, money was really no longer a problem seeing there were multiple cases where he found a stack of Lien just on the floor for anyone to take. It was a fairly common occurrence too, happening at least twice a week, add in his ad revenue for Remtube, and his old odd jobs he done for multiple shops, individual and even participating in Grimm purging and others. Needless to say, Minato was rather well off for 19 teen year old that didn't grew up with money.

That wasn't necessarily true seeing that his family back in his old world was well off and wealthy, not Kirijo wealthy but more than middle class. And judging from his Counterpart's memories, his mother was well off to but that's to be expected from a distant branch family related to the Schnee. Most families back in Atlus are of higher class compared to the other 3 kingdoms besides the upper echelon of Mistral.

Going inside of the bathroom, Minato brushed his teeth quickly before heading out. No one wanted to smell nap breath after all. His stomach growled, he realized that he didn't eat all day and it was too late for him to start cooking, especially the amounts that he ate.

As soon as he left the door, he reached into his internal pocket due to a surge of heat and energy erupted from his swords. Making sure no one was looking, he pulled the 2 swords out. The Opposing star aka Armageddon sword and his new Laevateinn named Blazing Ragnarok. He named it after his 2 strongest fire spells and it turned out pretty alright sounding, though it does sound like something Yang would come up with.

The Fool stared into the blades as they erupted into red and purplish flames respectively. "Hmmm, I assumed the Personas used in weapon fusion lost their sentience but that's not completely right, is it?"

Blazing Ragnarok's hilt started rotating causing a votex that mixed with the flames and created a gigantic whirling fire storm in an instant. Minato's mouth went dry from its casual display of power and he had yet to empower it with his SP. He was honestly amazed as electricity was produced from the vortex's friction. The Armageddon sword not to be outdone, produced its own lightning too before he told them to calm down reverting to their inactive states.

The tiny engine on the prongs spat out a bit of blue fire before completely disappearing and the glowing blue color on the Blazing Ragnarok dimmed down to abysmal levels. He couldn't sense the Personas used in the blades but he could sense some sort of collective consciousness inside instead. For the nihil weapons, he fused Personas in the past, they simply disappeared and that was that. This time however… when he fused 2 or more Personas into the blade, they managed to retain some sort of sentience despite the fact that they should have disappeared the moment he dismissed them from his psyche.

Does this have anything to do with his Counterpart's influence on his powers? There was no denying that his Persona based abilities have grown stronger due to the merger and it was heartening to know that his Personas are not truly dying once he uses them in his weapon fusions. "Tired of fighting weak opponents? I'm sure that one day in the near future… you'll get your satisfaction soon."

He attempted to place the blades into his pocket dimension but for some reason… they refused to be placed back into that space. The blue haired Fool was genuinely confused, those swords never had an issue before.

" **They wish for a proper sheathe."**

Huh? A sentient entity living consciousness wanted something as quaint as a sheathe? He found it almost ridiculous. He'll simply have to deal with it later, he was absolutely starving. Not eating for an entire day does that to a person.

He was in the mood for some ramen or eating at a steak house. Maybe he could find a place that sold both but he found that stores that specialized have better quality food. This was honestly a difficult choice, should he stick to one higher quality restaurant completely missing out on the the other option or go to a general restaurant and have a decent compromise on both?

"Medium rare steak or beef slice ramen… hmmm," Minato contemplated further before a sudden very feminine shout jolted him out of his rather… tasty thoughts. "Well maybe we're just tired of being pushed around!"

A door slam was heard a few seconds later before Blake ran out of her dorm and crashed into him… hard. He was beginning to see a pattern here, a rather painful pattern that he wanted nothing to do with. Fist he was caught off guard because he was extremely tired… now he was tasting dirt because he was too hungry and deprived of energy.

"Not that I hate the feeling of your body or anything but, can you get off me?" Minato grunted lacking even the strength to even push Blake off. She obliged and ran faster than he ever seen her do before, it rivaled Ruby even when she used her prided Speed Semblance.

Something seemed off about her, unlike Junpei he wasn't dense as a brick when it came to women. But anyone would've caught that chaotic emotion coming off of the cat girl. She was… distraught about something and he had a pretty good idea on what it was. She was pretty vocal of her defense of the terrorist organization after all… a bit too much for a civilian and factor in Weiss' disdain of the White Fang and perhaps Faunus in general, it doesn't take a genius to piece 2 and 2 together.

Normally speaking, if he saw one of his treasured friends running like that then he'll chase after them no questions asked but this time…

He remembered their last conversation, the reason she was unable to open up to him at the time was because he was unable to open up to her. He as of right now is not qualified to help her but just because he isn't able to help Blake doesn't necessarily mean that he can't be of use to someone else. He sighed as he picked himself up off the hard ground and reached into his soul and pulled out a granola bar and headed to the Dorm that the Faunus came from.

" _It doesn't look like I'll be eating a full meal anytime soon."_ Minato thought as he walked up to the all-female dorm and twisted the doorknob revealing the occupants.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Minato asked. "Please excuse me for invading your personal space."

"Oh… Minato," Ruby muttered. "Don't worry about it." She seemed sad and dejected but he could guess why.

"Kinda poor timing Blue," Yang sighed. "…Listen, Blake…"

"Ran out I know," Minato admitted. If anyone was shocked then they certainly didn't show it. "Knocked me down too like that guy on the docks but that's beside the point, I'm assuming that you all know that she's a Faunus then?"

"…What?" Weiss said getting shocked out of her glare that seemed to be her default angry face. Minato guessed Weiss was not taking Blake's departure all too well or at least what the cat girl said before her departure.

Not only her but Ruby and Yang also seemed stunned into silence, and it was strange seeing the blonde buxom woman quiet. He much preferred the loud bright and sunny one that may or may not have a short temper.

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked actually narrowing her eyes at him. Unfortunately for her, Minato didn't find the glare one-bit intimidating. In fact, he found it hilariously cute in a puppy kind of way.

"Persona." He stated. It was the truth but their glaring faces at least Ruby and Weiss is kind of amusing to him. Perhaps he should explain in more detail to avoid looking like he was joking around.

"I have Personas that sensed that Blake's nature and I pieced 2 and 2 together." Minato explained in greater detail.

Yang looked confused. "…She's a Faunus?"

"Cat ears." Minato nodded.

"Bro, are you high? Blake doesn't have cat ear all she has is a… bow," Yang slowed down a bit with the thought in her mind. "…Oh." She eventually realized and didn't know how else to continue.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered as if Blake could appear at any moment to yell at her at any moment.

"She even ate Scrodinger's food." Minato added. But he didn't hold it against the girl, simply because she was under the influence of catnip or his Yawn B Gone… or both.

"Isn't that you cat?" The red hooded reaper asked.

"Yes," Minato eventually replied much to Ruby's and Weiss' disgust.

"To be fair, it looked and smelled tasty and bomb As F." Yang said in defense of her not present team member.

"Who cares about that," Weiss spat out. "She's a terrorist enough said."

Minato frowned at the heiress' cold attitude. "…She's also your teammate."

"Are you sure about that?"

"…"

"…"

He noticed the brief flashes of doubt on the 2-sibling's face and answered honestly for once from his heart. "Yes, she is."

Weiss looked at him as if he grew 2 heads but he continued regardless.

"Perhaps, she did hide who she was and perhaps she isn't as close as she should be, but you all formed a bond regardless of those boundaries. I once ran from those bonds that made me who I am because of my failures and I feel Blake is no different right now. How can you expected her to trust you when you… when we give nothing in return?"

"…But," Weiss started but Ruby cur her off. "No he's right. Blake is our friend and our teammate and nothing will change that, nothing." She looked up with a gaze filled with steel and fire. "We'll bring her back."

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Lovers Arcana**

 **The Silver Eyed Warrior Social Link have reached Stage 5**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Lovers Arcana has grown**

"That's my Rubes, alright." Yang smiled softly showing a lot of silent pride in her lilac eyes.

"Do you wish for my help to find her?"

"Nah Blue this is a Team RWBY exclusive deal." Yang even made the shooing gesture like he was some kind of dog. He shrugged, brushing it off. Minato pulled his Evoker and pulled the trigger and manifesting in the alley of his favorite ramen shop. He made his decision after all.

"I hate it when he does that." Yang muttered after the shattering glass sound and blue light died down.

"You did shoo him away sis," Ruby defended. She personally found it really cool, a shame that she doesn't have one of those fancy schmancy Personas like Minato did. Then she'll really be unstoppable.

* * *

Minato was refreshed after eating and using a sleeping spell on himself so he could have a decent night's sleep. It worked but it was somewhat annoying to use Dormina ever hour or so but it is what it is. After doing his usual morning routine, Minato was about to change into his standard clothing but he was getting a wardrobe change. He had been wearing the same clothes for a while now and honestly, he needed something fresher.

They were designs that fitted him undoubtedly but the black Thanatos based coat was not something he wished to wear as the warmer seasons were starting to creep closer and closer. Nor was the white and gold coat that he bought in honor of his friend Yu Narukami… which he made the decision to call him by his last name from now on. The English you and Yu sounded identical and he really didn't want to cause a misunderstanding like last time with Yang.

His white mid calve boots were replaced by his standard engineer double strapped boots but the straps were replaced with red laces and the shoes were painted with strange and colorful splotches. He kept the black dress pants seeing how compatible it was with everything. His gray shirt was replaced by his summer short sleeve shirt which was pre-dominantly white but had a black collar and blue short sleeves.

Over that was a simple black blazer with the insides were lined with gray. The only noticeable design was the golden lyre on his left breast with a sword that resembled Thanatos' straight blade as a violin stick. Minato looked himself over the mirror and analyzed his reflection almost critically. It was decent but it lacked the flair as his previous dual black and red strap coat and white lined with gold coat had.

He frowned thinking upon how to make it grander, first he took his tattered red scarf off his neck and tied it onto his arm like an arm band he wore as a part of SEES and the student council disciplinary committee. Then Minato took a radiant yellow scarfed lined with black and wrapped it around his neck, careful to not mess up his headphones… which proved impossible.

The wires in some shape and form got in the way of the scarf causing said wires to press against his neck. It seemed that he had to leave his clip-on headphones after all these years. It was a shame seeing how much time he spent on those headphones. Even if he valued Fuuka's headphone a tiny bit more, the years he and the headphone spent together was treasured. Storing the headphones into his dimensional pocket so that he may keep it for as long as time itself, Minato brought out the most recent pair of headphones produced by Atlas, he finally decided to use it due to its wireless capabilities. Those advanced headphones were a dull grayed color but glowed blue matching his hair color scheme.

Lastly, he rolled up his blazer sleeves just below his elbows to show off the gray lining and improved the outfit over all. It somehow just looked better than him just letting the sleeves be natural. Minato didn't want to admit it but Yukari's fashion lessons did in fact became handy over the 2 and a half years he been on Remnant. It helped him prepare for interview and look presentable as well as giving him a unique flare that others didn't making him more memorable than the others.

Looking around the school grounds, he couldn't see Team RWBY or Team JNPR. Blake ran out so he shouldn't have expected her to be here now that he thought about it. Most likely, none of Team RWBY if Ruby drags them to look for Blake… well dragging Weiss along. Yang would follow Ruby without a second thought and Blake was her partner during the initiation.

The Fool soon realized that besides those 2 teams and potentially Velvet, he had no friends in the school. That seemed a bit strange seeing how large the school was and he potentially only has 9 friends here. That isn't necessarily a bad thing but Minato couldn't help but notice how niche and diverse at the same time his social life was.

That was fine, the Fool was planning on exercising in the gym in down town Vale, the same gym Jaune goes to due to him giving Jaune the recommendation of going that specific one. That gym wasn't any better or worse than any other gym in the area but it was a bit cheaper and he was on fairly good terms with the owners having a conversation every so often.

* * *

Despite his head having a few problems with the treadmill (his head hit the floor far too many times), the gym was a really good place to work out and Minato noticed if he worked out hard enough, his Persona abilities increase as well.

The Wildcard supposed that it wasn't really the exercise that brought the increase but it was more along the lines of the fulfillment of the soul and one's increased will against adversity that brought out the increase. Exercising simply brought those qualities out in a controlled stimulated setting.

Making sure that no one was looking this time, the vessel of Death pulled out his Evoker and pressed the silver gun-shaped object on his temple. "Traesto," He intoned before pressing the trigger and manifested himself in the alley of the Protein Persuasion Gym. That spell was truly a convenient skill, if he decided to walk that distance from Beacon, he would have spent around 40 minutes to get there. Back when he was less skilled with his abilities, the Fool was limited to Tartarus and couldn't have used it outside the tower of despair not even in the rest of the Dark Hour but needless to say but he was much more powerful from the early days he spent traversing Thebel with Yukari and Junpei.

Walking out of the alley and into the front door, Minato paid his fee and walked around to where the treadmill and other cardio based equipment. He couldn't help but smile lightly as memories of his days coming here after his training classes to be a police officer flash through his mind. He was the always the one that had the most improvement and in the fastest amount of time due to him abusing his or rather Junpei's Persona abilities which he in turn got from Chidori. It was almost like a memento in a way, except more spiritual than physical. All of the Personas he got from SEES can be considered an inherited will that will help him go through adversity of his current life.

The humans of this world Remnant naturally have a higher growth rate than Earth based humans if they had activated Aura. Aura was a double-edged sword, that's the biggest reason why the majority of people don't activate their Aura because the moment they do, it's almost as if Aura manifests a bit of one's emotion along with their heart and soul. That means all emotions that radiates from one's core is magnified… including the darker negative emotion that the creatures of Grimm are attracted to.

Roughly only 5 percent of Remnant's low population ever activates their Aura. The only people who would activate their Aura besides Huntsman and law enforcement officers are those who accidentally activate it against the stray Grimm or muggers, martial artists, or the paranoid that can't trust anyone and takes protection of themselves to their own hands.

Without Aura, the growth rate of both versions of humanity are roughly the same at least from what he's seen. The reason Aura increases growth rate is due to the slight regeneration from wounds and fatigue that ability offers as long as the user doesn't exhaust their supply. But with his Persona abilities into consideration, Minato could be an unstoppable tank if he wanted to.

To use video game terminology that Junpei loves so much, the passive skill Regenerate 1, 2, 3 and Invigorate 1, 2, 3, Spring of Life and Aura all can stack with each other. Aura was a rather… interesting energy source, it held characteristics to HP that empowers a Personas physical moves and allows a living entity to function. That similar characteristic is portrayed by the defensive barrier that surrounds the user but it's also similar SP or Spiritual Power that Persona Users used for spells, and is portrayed by how Aura transitions to fuel for one's Semblance.

Because of this duality so to speak, Aura can be refilled by Regeneration and Invigorate. Unlike the rest of the standard Aura and Semblance Users, Minato will never have to worry if his Aura is being depleted should he use this strategy. Even if he takes too much damage, Minato could get back up in optimum condition within a few minutes.

But truth be told, that power to constantly resuscitate endlessly comes with a price. If he chose to become a juggernaut completely through those skills, his versatility and ability to support others drastically lowers. Personas are limited in what skills they hold or else, he would have simply used one be all end all Persona by now. And to be honest, more often than not, Spring of Life provides more than enough Aura regeneration unless he was surrounded but even then, he had his Personas.

But still, it was something that he had tested out when he first unlocked Aura. It was only natural to incorporate a new power into his arsenal, even now after 2 years, he still has yet to discover how those 2 powers interacted to each other fully. Sure, he managed to use some innate Persona skills and attributes to make abilities that resemble Yang's and Nora's Semblances but the diversity of Semblances surprised him.

A shame that its only one Semblance per soul, even he isn't an exception to that rule seeing he's 2 souls and the remaining vestiges of Death combined. If only there was a 'Wildcard' for Semblances, Minato would be interested in how an individual would grow with that possibility.

Turning on the treadmill and configuring it to its highest setting, Minato began running. It had been awhile since he did stamina based training due to his already high endurance and his exposure to the Dark Hour. That forbidden time really saps the energy and life force out of an individual but nowadays he's more or less immune to it after 10 plus years living and breathing in it. Or rather, it was the remaining fragment of Death fusing into his essence and the birth of the Thanatos Persona that made him immune, he was in a vein similar to Nyx's harbinger since they were one and the same for the majority of their living existences.

Clicking on his headphones which was wirelessly connected to his Scroll, Minato began shifting through the songs contained within the device one by one. He needed a good soundtrack to motivate him to go even further beyond what he normally can, there was a reason why Orpheus was his initial Persona after all… besides the mythological being mirroring him in a way. Though it was the loss of his family as opposed to a lover.

The Battle for Everyone's soul was his jam. Falling into a rhythmic pattern, Minato skillfully ran on the machine for hours without stop due to his regeneration. Sure, he said that using all those regenerating skills in conjunction with Spring of Life and Invigorate may be am utter waste in battle but he wasn't on a battle field right now so he's abusing the perks of such an ability as much as he could. If he kept this up, he could close the gap in physical strength between him and Nora and Yang relatively soon. Probably in a few months to half a year if he kept this pace up.

Whether Elizabeth intended it or not, Minato's new body surpassed humanity of both worlds. He simply needed to bring out that potential and it seemed like all things worth anything in life, that power must be earned. It was hard to even think about, in his previous life back with SEES, he was hardly the most athletic. He was fit yes but he didn't excel in most physical strength, Shinjiro, Akihiko, Mamoru, and etc surpassed him in strength.

This was the first time he ever thought about being abnormally powerful as he usually preferred to blast the enemies with spells and supported his allies with buffs and healing. it was only when he was fighting solo does his fighting style changes to a more aggressive style and even then, it was more speed and precision based as opposed to power. Lost in thought, Minato almost tripped and flung himself of the treadmill. The blue haired Persona User instinctively grabbed the railing and stabilized himself despite this being the first time in months that he used the treadmill.

Getting tired of listening to the Battle for Everyone's soul, Minato tapped the headphones twice and changed the track to his absolute timeless favorite, Burn my Dread by Lotus Juice. After getting a decent workout, Minato grew tired and decided to go on a rather late lunch break.

He usually ate at noon but it was already 2:00 pm. He was still in his new clothes since he didn't bother changing, he doesn't sweat so it doesn't really made much of a difference if he changed into a gym uniform or his blue track suit. He had a feeling that Yang is secretly envious of his non-sweating characteristic. He found that odd, out of all the things he was and had, him not being able to sweat is what she's envious of.

Not his 3 Semblances, not his high amount of Aura, not his multiple Personas, not his money, but something as insignificant as sweat passing through one's armpit. He supposed that it was her unique personality that made her fun to be around, even if he couldn't understand it at times.

* * *

Walking out the door, he almost ran into Jaune as he was drinking a protein shake. Fortunately, Jaune managed to not spill the peachy colored drink much and re-balanced himself stopping him from colliding with the blue haired teen.

"Oh, hey Jaune. Didn't see you there."

"Eh, not that big deal but I'm surprised that I bumped into you here."

"You didn't think I'll use the gym that I recommended to you?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "Or you think that I'm satisfied with my current physical abilities?"

"Well, I meant that I didn't expect you to be here while I'm going soo…" Jaune said awkwardly before sighing. "Look I was just trying to make small talk and didn't know how to continue."

"I was told that I was hard to talk to at times." Minato said. "How are you holding up? You are training using the majority of your free time after all."

The blonde shrugged. "It is tiring but I can't regenerate or whatever you call it like you, so the hard way or the high way."

"Well, keep this up. I'll say in a month, you'll be at Cardin's level."

"That's what Pyrrha said as well but I don't feel like I'm improving." Jaune admitted.

"It's hard to see one's own light but know that I see you becoming greater than whatever you imagine yourself." The Wildcard honestly stated.

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Magician Arcana**

 **The Learning Leader Social link have reached Stage 3**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Magician Arcana has grown**

"I don't want to take up more of your time, so I'll be going now." He also wanted to fight some Shadows today and check up on Team RWBY's progress with their stray cat. Both are of important value, granted he's more invested in Nox's promise to him during the Forever Fall trip but Blake was a friend that he could relate to somewhat.

In a sense, they were both trying to be what they're not. He was still living his life as if he was a human when those days were long and gone and she is pretending to be another person to have a fresh start. Her ribbon in a sense is her mask that covers Blake Belladonna the Faunus even though that contradicts the core of her being. He had made a promise to himself that he'll be her Ryoji if need be, people like her, people like him need someone else to pry them open. The mental barriers that they formed around themselves won't shed away naturally simply due to how they lived their lives up to this point.

"Hey Minato," The leader of Team JNPR called out as he walked past him and a good distance away.

"Hmm?"

"I know we don't talk much but you wanna hang out sometime?" Jaune scratched his head awkwardly trying to think on what to say next. "I mean besides Ren, You're the only guy I can talk to."

Minato chuckled. "Just as long as you don't go around trying to pick up girls and we're good Jaune."

"…"

"Jaune?"

"…"

"Oh… what was I expecting from another Magician of all things after all."


	37. Chapter 37

**Here's another chapter guys. Been kind of busy and will be busy relatively soon so i figured, i'll release this to let you have a little something. As usual, i don't own anything. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. to those in college, you know what i'm going through at the moment.**

* * *

Minato for once was feeling strangely serene as he walked toward the center of the Emerald Forest. This would be his first attempt to fight the Shadows after his little spat with Nox in the trip to the Forever Falls. She was far weaker than what he expected of a fragment of Nyx but he couldn't see her as an equal or a threat. The blue haired Fool knew that after absorbing that Plume she'll be more powerful realistically speaking, he still stood a good chance winning without the Universe Arcana or even the World.

" **Yeah, you fucked that bitch up good."** A voice that sounded eerily like his own spoke out enthusiastically… a voice that was also only in his own mind. **"Too bad you didn't kill her right then and there."**

Minato blinked, the reason he didn't jump or shout in surprise was because he was more of less used to voices inside his head. He was a Persona User after all, and on top of that a Wildcard which held hundreds of gods and demons. There were times that they told him to seduce random strangers or kill all of humanity for shits and giggles.

" **You might want to go to a psychiatrist, buddy."** The voice advised. **"That doesn't sound healthy… then again I'm in your head as well."**

"…Who are you?" Minato asked. It sounded too human for it to be a Persona… maybe it was either the new ones the Universe Arcana birthed or the Remnant legend based ones.

" **Quick question before introductions, why do you monologue to yourself so much?"** The voice asked genuinely curiosity laced in his tone.

"…Excuse me?" Minato really didn't know how to respond to that.

" **Yeah, you always seem to describe what you're doing while you're doing it and its really fucking weird. What are you a Silent video game protagonist?"** The voice sounded amused but this conversation will go nowhere if the Fool didn't take the initiative.

"I'm going ask one more time who are-" Minato began before a roar came from the bushes. The Death of the mortal world wasn't surprised and was about to engage until,

" **Oh shit! Grimm!"** The voice shouted in fear eliciting phantom pains to manifest in Minato's body, especially his heart, chest, and eyes.

The Ursa lunged at him with its mouth open and unhinged to the limit as it prepared to rip the Fool's throat out while he was preoccupied with his phantom pain. It meant easier picking for the creature, if it could feel any emotions then no doubt happiness or euphoria would be the one.

Just as the beast like monstrosity was moments away from reaching the Wildcard, his sword Blazing Ragnarok activated by itself as the motor-cycle like gear shift hilt revved itself alongside the pronged rotating guard and the miniature jet engine on each of said prong.

Blue and crimson fire mixed together in a fierce cyclone and empowered by the wind spell from the former Persona Norn that was used in the weapons construction. In one big burst, the cyclone of fire and wind exploded and burned the Grimm to the point that not even ashes remain. Laevateinn was already as hot as the surface of the sun… Minato didn't want to imagine how hot this weapon was when he actively empowered it with his SP.

His phantom pain started to fade as the Grimm was no longer a part of this reality. "So, my theory was correct, it really was you that caused those strange sicknesses and phantom pains." Minato Arisato muttered unsheathing both the Armageddon Sword and Blazing Ragnarok.

" **Sorry bout that, but my death was pretty damn brutal."** The voice sounded ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, I had similar phantom pains whenever I thought about my final battle with Nyx."

" **How does it go again? I am Thou, Thou art I. Something like that."**

Minato couldn't help but give out a short laugh. "You and I are the same type of existence after all. I suppose it's natural that you and I suffer from similar traits but… never mind."

" **But what?"**

"It's nothing it's just that… your phantom pains are somewhat extreme. Even I don't freak out when I think about Nyx and freeze in place like you do."

" **Are you lowkey saying I'm a bitch?"**

"No that's not what I meant."

" **Relax, I'm joking. But to be fair I never had to fight in my entire life. You had like 10 months, not exactly a lot but still."**

The Fool pointed the sword directly in front of him and revved the hilt causing the glowing blue blade with runic codes lit up with unrivaled flames, burning the Grimm nearby. Their pained roar was catharsis to his Counterpart and lessened his fear a little due to instinctively knowing how powerful Minato Arisato was. It was hard for Minato Yuki of Remnant to not realize it due to their fused souls.

The Messiah pulled out his Scroll and checked the time, it was 11:55. 5 short minutes till the Dark Hour, he might as well kill any Grimm dumb enough to be near him.

Yuki let out an excited almost unmanly yelp. **"Damn, that's a powerful badass weapon!"**

" **We have to die for those weapons to be made!"** A Persona retorted. That wasn't the case now if he fused multiple Personas creating a collective consciousness. But they still lose their individuality so… perhaps that's close enough to death.

" **I'm Fine with it,"** Siegfried of the Strength Arcana intoned. **"I lived by the sword and I'll die by the sword. Such is the fate of all heroes."**

" **You got killed after taking your armor off and bending down to drink water,"** Achilles laughed condescendingly at the other nigh invulnerable warrior. **"You went down like a bitch! I feel ashamed that you and I are reiterations and reinterpretations of the same legend."**

Minato ducked under a swing from a Beowolf and used the Armageddon sword Opposing Star to split the Grimm in half from skull to pelvis. The blade was so powerful that it cut through the beast with its flesh offering no resistance at all. The 2 separated halves of the body hit the floor with a disgusting meaty wet slap sound before it started to disintegrate like all of its kind do.

Side stepping another claw strike of the Grimm's pack, he unleashed a right hook to the side of its bone like armor and punched through its torso with utter ease. He did it without any sort of enhancements to his physical strength, neither Persona wise or Semblance wise. He was growing stronger, if it was a month or 2 ago then he wouldn't have been capable of such a feat.

"No chance," The Fool intoned as he narrowed his eyes and looked directly at the glowing crimson eyes of the Grimm. "You have no chance." Minato took off like a cannon ball after packing more energy and weight into his legs. Getting into distance, the Wildcard thrusted his Blazing Ragnarok into the throat of an Ursa as it roared out in hatred.

Hearing another roar relatively nearby, the blue haired teen instantly ripped the sword out of the dying filth and kicked the dissolving carcass into another Ursa with its back spikes gouging its brethren's eyes out and punctured its organs.

Without even looking back, Minato jabbed his elbow backwards and cracked the jaw of the Beowolf trying to pull a fast one on him. The swift strike was so brutal that it broke the teeth of the Grimm and shoved it down its throat.

Crossing the 2 world ending blades together, the red and blue flames and purple flames started to fuse and mesh together before it exploded in one gigantic burst killing everything in the vicinity. From the Grimm, to the plant, animal and even bacteria were burned to the point of not even leaving any ashes.

"There's nothing to fear from these weaklings my other self. I've faced far superior beings before without flinching… if you truly are my counterpart, you should be able to do so as well." The Wildcard said checking his scroll.

"…"

11:59… 12:00.

The sky turned a blood red in a certain radius and everything in said radius gained a neon green tint. As usual, the blood, death, dread and despair of the Dark Hour permeated the air. He felt saddened that he actually felt such an environment and ambiance homely.

Looking around, Minato felt that it was too silent. He couldn't see any Shadows, which was strange considering that he hadn't been hunting them since he came back from the Forever Falls which honestly felt like an eternity ago.

" **Did that thing actually kept her promise?"** Yuki his Remnant counterpart spat out.

"Maybe, but even so there should be the ones that have already have crossed over from my old world." Minato replied looking around for a few moments. Eventually he grew tired and decided to reach out for a helping hand and she answered.

Juno of the Priestess Arcana, the personal Persona of Fuuka Yamagishi a member of his SEES. Closing his eyes and focusing the abilities of that Persona, Minato felt a few dozen Shadows walking amok but… it was so little. The Wildcard didn't know the specifics of it but, it was the Shadow's collective will and abilities that formed the Dark Hour. If he got rid of the Shadows that plagued Remnant then there's a very high chance that this Dark Zone would disappear entirely. The fact that the Shadows were in such a low amount was the only reason that the Dark Zone didn't encompass the entire planet.

" **Isn't that good news bro?"**

It really should be but he couldn't help but feel that Nox was up to something. She was both direct and conniving so Minato didn't know what to think of her. Well since he was already here, he might as well get rid of a few of those Shadows but he won't be able to get all of them due to how spaced out they are and the fact that they are actively dispersing away to avoid him.

Now that Nox isn't actively bringing the darker negative aspect of humanities' psyche, they must know that their days are numbered. Time to go hunting.

* * *

Minato woke up after killing a lot of Grimm and Shadows last night. His counterpart had also managed to awaken last night too, so all in all it was moderately eventful. Still the Fool was surprised that that said counterpart awakened so… anti-climatically.

" **What? Did you expect every awakening to be filled with shouting and surge of emotion?"** His counterpart Yuki asked.

"…Yes." Minato admitted. He will have to get used to the fact that he had a voice in his head talking to him. Sure, he talked with his Personas on multiple occasions but they weren't nearly as frequent. He supposed that they made up for it due to their rather extreme personalities and usually bone-chilling voice.

" **In my defense, I was dead for 2 and a half years. Isn't it only natural that I wish to be more vocal?"** His Counterpart said. **"And can you stop with the whole 'counterpart' shtick? Just call me Yuki or bro or whatever. I get that we have the same first name and all but being called simply my 'counterpart' is honestly kinda annoying."**

Minato did his usual routine, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, changing clothes, and etc...

Feeding his pet cat Schrodinger, Minato decided to go to the school's cafeteria to get some pancakes. He still had a lot of the red sap that was turned into a delicious almost sickening sweet syrup from the Forever Falls.

" **Ooo, I actually love pancakes. Good choice for my first breakfast in 2 and a half years."**

"…Can you even taste. I'm in control of the body as of the agreement you and Elizabeth made."

"… **One way to find out, brother."**

* * *

His counterpart and he were similar it seems even when it comes to food. Walking out the dorm and into the cafeteria with relative silence, Minato winced a bit at the loudness due to the talkative students. This was why he preferred to eat at the school's rooftop but admittedly he might miss something interesting if he did. That and the cafeteria is where he sold his secondary type dust. Ice, Steam, and Volcanic type Dust was naturally expensive even more expensive than the singular element Dust. They were 3 times as expensive in stores and thus with his Dust Recrystallizer, Minato could make and sell them a mere fraction of the Dust sold in stores. That and he had some unique elemental Dust that can't be found anywhere else like Fire and Wind or Gravity and Energy combinations.

After buying out the pancakes and waffles, Minato walked over to his usual seat where Team RWBY and Team JNPR were sitting. "Hey Minato," Pyrrha greeted with a wave. "I heard you hung out with Jaune in the gym."

"It was a casual conversation more than anything else but I suppose." Minato sat down and reached into his internal dimensional pocket and grabbed his syrup made from the Red sap. Despite him jarring over 30 jars, Minato had almost gone through half of his supply. The sap had a rather unique sweet and cool taste that was hard to describe and it tasted very refreshing when he poured it over his bacon. Team RWBY still had Blake missing and that was most likely the reason why there was a slight awkward atmosphere here on the table. Even someone as chatty and energetic as Nora wasn't speaking as much if at all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF PANCAKES!" A feminine voice roared loudly cutting through the background chatter of the other students. Every single one of them that heard that shout turned their gaze towards the scene and listened in. It was simply within human nature to be curious.

"Do you at least have waffles?" The voice said calming down after taking 3 deep breaths. The voice turned out to be Professor Peach, the very same professor who ordered the Forever Fall trip that seemed like an eternity ago.

"N-no. T-those 2 students over there bought them all again. The orangette and the blue haired man." The lunch lady stammered crumbling under the pinkish haired teacher's intense glare and almost violent aura flaring. Her amethyst eyes turned to stare directly into his icy silver eyes that resembled frosted over steel. Nora actually whimpered and his behind her life-long friend Ren as even she felt threatened despite the professor being barely over five feet even in heels.

He stared back with a blank expression regretting nothing. He was hungry and he was there first, by that logic, he was in the right morally speaking. The intense stare-down created an immense pressure as all attention was on them. After a minute or so, the amethyst eyes of Peach wavered a bit surprised at the intensity of the persona User's eyes. She coughed awkwardly and cursed under her breath as she went towards the teacher's lounge.

The awkward silence lasted a good half a minute before our resident buxom blonde broke it. "Well… that was a thing." She scratched the back of her head.

"You do realize that having her as a professor is very likely for you next year correct?" Weiss asked the blue haired fool looking quite serious despite it simply being a light breakfast. "Are you sure you wish to be on her bad side… you as well Nora."

Nora whined as she came back into view. "But pancaaakes,"

Weiss raised an eye incredulous "Is something as pedestrian as pancakes truly worth your potential future."

Nora looked at her as if she was stupid. "Pancakes."

"…Okay," Weiss coughed into the palm of her hand before turning her gaze towards Minato. He was a relative after all, even if a very distant one. Surely, he would understand the ramifications of such an act.

"Pancakes are delicious." Minato nodded as he poured even more red syrup over the fluffy pancakes. Just as he placed the jar down on the table, like a shark smelling blood, Nora got up ran towards his direction cloaked in pink lightning and snatched the jar before running back.

Before he could even protest, Nora dumped the whole jar on her pancakes and started devouring it with gusto. It was almost disgusting to even look at and the sounded like a dying dehydrated coyote. Weiss simply shook her head placing a dainty hand over her temple trying to massage the stupid that entered her mind.

"Hey Ruby," Minato eventually asked breaking the silence after swallowing. "Is my swords done yet?"

"Huh?" Ruby was jolted out of her thoughts. "Y-yes, I finished that baby last night."

"Baby?" Minato couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, my second baby. Arguably third if you consider Yang's Ember Celica being modified by me." Ruby beamed but this time, her heart wasn't really in it. She was relatively new to being a leader and the situation with Blake was obviously weighing on her shoulders. Still even knowing that her optimism was a bit fake and forced, Minato Arisato still found it admirable. She was an excellent leader, she and the others simply didn't know it yet.

The red hooded reaper was instinctively making sure to keep morale as high as she could and that was something even he didn't understand until a few months in. Though it could be argued that it was due to Death's influence at the time but still, he gave credit where credit was due.

"I see and depending how well you did your job, I may consider giving you some of my unique Dust and Persona skill combinations." Minato said with a bit of emphasis on unique and Persona skills.

As usual when anything related to weapons was up for discussion, her eyes lit up like a new born star. He and the rest of the usual gang was getting more or less to such a phenomenon just like his unusually almost inhuman appetite.

She and Weiss started whisper amongst each other about testing the Dust and their overall interest in a never seen before Dust element and combinations. Like he told himself before, Nuclear, Darkness, and Almighty was off limits due to how powerful and dangerous those are compared to the rest. Yang smiled at the scene due to her pride of seeing the rapid growth of her beloved younger sibling once she acclimated to Beacon's way of doing things.

Minato looked at his remaining pancakes and waffles before sending a light glare at Nora for stealing his Red syrup. Ren offered an apologetic smile but that was all. Sighing and once again reaching into his internal dimension, he pulled out yet another jar of syrup and went back to devouring his breakfast. The pancakes and waffles won't finish themselves after all.

* * *

After finishing his meal, Minato walked with Ruby back into her dorm to retrieve his Daos that was in her care. It was a relatively short walk but it was now Minato's turn to feel awkward. And this time, it wasn't due to Blake's absence. It was due to the fact that Ruby was staring at his waist where his belt carrying both of his Weapon Fusion created from more than one Persona each. From an outsider's perspective, it looked like she was staring at something else and he didn't want to explain why a 15 year old girl was near that area.

She had seen Laevateinn and the Evil Gloves before with his match with her older sister Yang but these arms were on a totally different level in both aesthetic and presence.

The glowing purplish fires that had hints of blue, pink, and magenta was slowly billowing out from the sheathe of the Armageddon sword Opposing Star and as well as the glowing ring like risers on the hilt had gotten Ruby's attention. The Venus replica for a pommel glowed red malevolently causing Ruby to shudder before mechanically turn towards where his second sword was stored.

The sheathes for both swords were half burnt before they grudgingly accepted it. Normal scabbards would have been burnt to point that not even ashes remain by now if they weren't buffed by his magical based Personas like Trismegistus and Hohenheim.

The second sword was arguably much more interesting due to the fact that it had actual engineering involved in its construction. The 8 rotating prongs was certainly efficient from what Ruby could tell and the little tiny exhaust jet engines and the motorcycle like gearshift worked on similar principle in theory like her Crescent Rose did with her ammunition empowering her blows and moment. She could see the glowing blue blade and strange golden and red lettering that she couldn't identify.

As she got closer to the blades, they both unleashed a torrent of multi-colored flames to warn her to back off. Ruby jumped back with a quick instantaneous burst of her Speed Semblance to avoid getting burnt and looked at him with a surprised and shocked expression.

"Sorry, Persona. It has a mind of its own at times." Minato apologized as he glared down at the swords to back down. They reluctantly did so and the flames died back to their usual intensity.

Ruby mouthed "So Cool," before slowly and carefully coming back. "I don't think my babies can compete with those Minato," She reluctantly grumbled out and pouted. "I worked really really hard and spent weeks on them too."

"It's not a competition Ruby, I'm sure you've done a fine job."

"I want one," Ruby mumbled under her breath. So low that Minato didn't quite manage to hear what she said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that I want one." Ruby admitted almost bitterly.

"You do realize that the materials Crescent Rose is made of isn't capable of handling the power of a Persona for long, right?"

Ruby frowned as she placed her hands on her hips and dug her foot along the cracks on the floor a bit bashfully. "I know," She frowned as if she was a child who was denied of her toy. "It's just… that, a weapon fused with that Persona thingamajig would cut through the Grimm like butter. I saw what those gloves did to sis' Aura. It was already half way depleted after 3 hits."

"You could always coat your weapon in your Aura but every drop of it counts once you graduate Beacon and become a full time Huntress I suppose. It's not something I personally have to worry about due to my regeneration but I can sympathize with your plight."

"Personas are broken." Ruby pouted looking at her dorm that came into view.

"…Well, you aren't the first who told me that." Minato laughed softly in response. "But aren't downplaying your own potential? I'm sure you'll awaken to something magnificent as well."

Her silver eyes glanced at his own. "Like what?" They were like mirrors reflecting the light of the sun and were practically glowing.

"If I knew then I would have already told you." Minato replied as he watched Ruby fumble her pockets for her keycard.

"Girl pockets are the worst," She grumbled. "Alright, here we are Blue."

Minato stepped inside after her. "Using nicknames is a Yang quirk Ruby. It doesn't fit you as much."

"Yang's things are also Ruby's thing."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "What kind of logic is that?"

"Ruby logic." She walked towards her make-shift work bench and pulled the tarp off to reveal the beautiful refined weaponry. His Daos looked much sharper than before as well as many other modified features. The gun barrel and guard looked much larger than before, the solid jet-black blade had a much more reflective sheen. The red hexagonal tortoise shell design was a much more vibrant red and looked almost illuminant to the eye as energy coursed through it.

The white secondary Dao had the same upgrades besides the aesthetic appeal, which Ruby opted to keep the same to contrast its black and red counterpart. The satin cloudy finish was very alluring to the eye in his opinion. Going through the different forms, Minato could tell that they were more or less the same besides the much more smoother transition between each form. There was only so much one can do to an already complicated and intricate design without structural stability. Still she did an admirable job, clearly, she spent a lot of time on it.

He supposed the only dorm that was heavily modified was the scythe form to integrate a similar acceleration via ammunition system like Ruby's own Crescent Rose. The sheathe seemed heavily modified much straighter than before. One of them was a rifle with a scope clearly meant for mid-long range. Clearly, she took into consideration that he was most likely going to dual wield the swords in combat and made the scabbard for a differing situation. The other scabbard was more along the lines of a Dust shooter or container.

"Nice isn't it? I had Blake's Gambol Shroud as a reference for the main pistols as well as Crescent Rose for the secondary fire arm but I think it turned well." Ruby beamed at her own hard work.

"I see, it's designed for versatility instead. That's fine considering all the extra fire power I got now." He glanced at his 2-fused weapon strapped to his waist. It was somewhat annoying that they refused to stay in his dimensional pocket located in the sea of his soul but the Fool was glad that the entities used in its creation managed to retain a consciousness even if it was a fused one. He felt less guilty if he had to create new weapons now that he knew that the Personas don't perish in like in singular weapon fusions.

"I've been meaning to say this for a while now but," Minato scanned the room especially the beds suspended by ropes and had base made of a few books. "This dorm looks like an accident waiting to happen."

"Oh relax," Ruby brushed him off. "Nothing happened yet."

"On a slightly different topic," Minato stored his Daos in his dimensional pocket when Ruby wasn't looking. "How's the situation with Blake going… though I can tell it's going not so well due to her absence during breakfast. What are you going to do? Tomorrow's Monday, fortunately it's a day off but Glynda will question her absence soon enough."

"Yang and Weiss went out to look for her and I'm joining them soon but I don't know. I really don't know what to do." Ruby replied after a short pause. "Weiss really looks like she could care less and I don't know how to talk to her about Blake being a part of the White Fang."

"It's only natural that Weiss would act this way Ruby. Her whole life was her hearing how her family suffered from the acts of such a group after all whether it be materialistic or something of greater importance." Minato explained. "The world would be an easier place to live in if we could come to an understanding with each other and that could only happen with a true meaningful dialogue."

Then he sighed heavily thick with his emotion. "But not everybody wishes to talk with one another. Violence is natural response of the ignorant and the idiots of the world. The Faunus feel that they have4 no other choice which and lash out and the companies trying to protect their assets would become more aggressive in response, it's a never ending self-perpetuating cycle that can only get worse as time goes by."

"At least, that's how an outsider looking in sees." Minato sat down on one of beds. "Humans… no people are truly brutal and savage despite wishing to live a better life collectively." He stared at his hand which was flickering with black deathly energy that took the form of lightning before dispersing it into nothingness.

"You're right but that's why heroes are needed. To show a better way, like in those stories." Ruby nodded displaying a rather serious side to her usually not there.

"'Heroes'." Minato frowned resting his chin on his laced fingers. "Innumerous of humanity's champions and risen and extinguish but nothing truly changes. Perhaps our flaws are too great for any long-lasting change to occur."

"That isn't what you told Blake all those months back," Ruby countered placing her hands on her hips and leaned forward to give the Fool a light glare that lacked any real heat in it. It was more along the lines of an older sister chiding her sibling for doing something stupid and foolish. That was rather ironic due to the fact that he was over 3 years older than her. "How did you put it? Ah right, if you want something to change for the better then you must first believe it can happen. Something like that."

"I hope for humanity's salvation but I'm a realist that doesn't expect a sudden miracle to occur. By the time they become ideal forms of life, you and I will be nothing more than decomposed bones that broke down to dust buried 6 feet under."

"Sounds like you're giving up," Ruby countered once more.

"…Giving up?" Minato actually grew a bit irritated at that line. Giving Up? How ridiculous, he endured and endured and endured isolation and Erebus for the majority of his existence protecting humanity from their own destructive desires. He saw their light and their overwhelming darkness, he was the one that had transcended to the plane above mortals and set the new standard for the potential of the species. He simply wanted to separate his ideals from reality, no matter how much he desired it. The miracle of humanities uplifting spiritualty will now happen anytime soon and he accepted that.

Minato Arisato quickly calmed down due to the fact that Ruby was still just a girl, a girl who idolized the heroes she grew up reading. And perhaps maybe he was like this at one point, not that he could remember. His memory was somewhat foggy in certain areas due to how old an existence his soul was unlike those who were wiped clean upon reincarnation. The Fool had accepted that he had changed a bit as time endlessly moved on and on as he could recall not being annoyed at Junpei's similar spiel about being a hero.

"Don't you have any dreams Minato?" Ruby asked earnestly looking at him with a surprisingly gentle, soft and tender expression. It appears that she was very passionate about this topic. "I can see a semblance of a wish deep within your heart, a wish to simply save people. What happened to you for that beautiful wish to be buried that deeply?"

"Maybe at one point but I… I don't know anymore." Minato replied honestly. Despite keeping may secrets or perhaps because he did, the Fool felt it was better to expose his truer thoughts to the girl for once. "There are things that I don't even understand about myself now. Of course, I'll help people if I can but… am I doing it because it's the right thing to do or am I doing it to preserve who I am, who I once was?"

"You know, you're so smart and stupid at the same time," Ruby sat down next to him and playfully jabbed her elbow on his rib reminiscent of Yang had done to him in the past. "Who said those reasons have to be separate?"

"Explain," Minato simply frowned again. "I don't quite understand what you mean."

"It's self-explanatory," Ruby fiddled with the crosses in her hood like how he traces the engravings on his Evoker. "I wish to be a true Huntress because I want to be a heroine like those stories and I do it because I feel it is the right path in life and the right thing to do. It is a selfish and selfless wish and you and everyone else is no different."

"Don't forget where you come from Minato," The girl continued. "You might have some awesome and crazy powers no doubt but at one point, you were just another boy with a dream like everybody else."

 ***Crack***

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Lovers Arcana**

 **The Silver Eyed Warrior Social Link have reached Stage 6**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Lovers Arcana has grown**

"C'mon Blue, let's meet up with the others. Can't keep them looking by themselves."

* * *

 **Okay here's the reveal of the Counterpart in his full glory jk but he's only there for the most part when Minato is alone so it won't turn all monologuey which to the guy that said that was annoying and boring, it was kinda the point. Minato might not speak a lot but that doesn't mean he doesn't think a lot. He's a silent protagonist at the end of the day and while it's been a while since i played P3 but they do think to themselves constantly so i figured that i should capture that some how. Still at least you used your account to post that unlike the mysterious and anonymous guests so props for that at the very least.**

 **Kind of an anti-climactic reveal but i felt awakening in the middle of battle is kinda cheesy and cliche at this point so i wanted something more tame. i was originally going to have the counterpart awaken in the second Nox battle but I have something else in mind for that now. I also hope that the Ruby scene wasn't too forced, i felt like she deserves a more serious scene besides being cute and weapon geeky. Yang, Weiss and Blake had some so it's the leader's long over due turn.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but Midterms and projects for college are a bitch. Not really happy with this chapter and seems a bit fillery for my tastes but you guys haven't seen an update in like 3 weeks so i'm just gonna post it up.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. The trailer for SMT V got dropped so that's awesome. Also speaking of fives, Volume 5 for RWBY is also out so double yay. Hopefully the next chapter is going to be up to my usual quality, not that it's that good to begin with but I'll try.**

 **Been watching alot of Supernatural and it's pretty entertaining though I heard it goes down hill on season 6 or 7. Also been playing alot of Fate Grand Order. Played the japanese for a week a few years ago but my phone was shitty at the time so i had to delete it but it's pretty fun. Even got Tamamo no Bae with 3 summon tickets.**

* * *

Minato glanced at his swords that he just got back from Ruby before sheathing them and placing them into his dimensional pocket. Normally, he would carry them on his belt seeing that they were his go to weapons but with his new Persona fused weapons acting out, there's no physical way he could carry them without it getting in his way.

" **Those are some bad ass weapons, not gonna lie."** Yuki spoke up. The Wildcard could even hear him whistle in the back of his mind.

" _You were… surprisingly quiet for a while Yuki."_ Minato frowned as he followed Ruby as she skipped towards the meeting place with Yang and Weiss. He honestly knew searching for Blake was not going to go well simply because it's in Blake's nature to remain secretive and stealthy. That and she had something to prove seeing how heated she was when Weiss argued with her regarding the White Fang.

" **Well, I didn't want to interrupt your honestly cute and precious social interactions… or was it social linking? Who's this silver eyed chick? Cute but kinda young for us… don't you think?"**

" _We're simply friends."_ Minato defended as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets. "Hey Ruby, where are you meeting Yang and Weiss again?"

"At the ports in about an hour why?" The red hooded reaper replied.

" **That's what you always say in the beginning bro, I'm personally like that white-haired girl more to be completely honest… since this body was made from mine and all, think I can have a say with what girl we get?"**

" _I'm ignoring you from now on."_ Minato mentally stated. "An hour is a bit of a long time to wait. Think you could make a detour so I can buy some hot sauce and sleeping pills?"

Ruby gave him an indiscernible look. "…Sure, but those are a rather random pair of items to buy."

" **Oh, come on! Don't be like that! I just like the white-haired chick's personality is all."** Yuki protested.

" _Sure, and it has nothing to do with your internet history, nothing at all."_

"… **How do you know about that?"** Yuki hesitantly asked.

" _You could see my memories and I could see yours."_

"… **I'm just gonna shut up now. By the gods, it's like the situation with Marina all over again."**

"I simply like spicy food. And I put it in coffee all the time." Minato replied making a stop to the nearest convenience store. "I also have problems sleeping, so running out of sleeping pills is something I wish to avoid."

"You put hot sauce in your coffee?" Ruby questioned holding her gut as if the thought alone could make her throw up.

"It's a joke."

The scythe wielding girl frowned. "It isn't that funny."

"It is when you trick a browned haired spear wielding kid to do it."

"That sounds kinda messed up Minato."

"Perhaps, but it's his fault for believing it in the first place." Minato shrugged going into the local convenience store. The teen greeted the shop keeper with a casual wave and headed into the food section. Grabbing a bottle of tobacco sauce, the Fool went to the cash register with the cashier already waiting with his pills.

"Ran out again?"

Minato nodded. "Almost, just stocking up before I forget."

The cashier simply rung him up. "That'll be 1553 Lien. Seriously, have you considered going to the doctors cuz taking pills everyday doesn't sound healthy."

He simply took out his wallet and slapped the plastic card like currency on to the counter. "No psychiatrist worth their salt can help me deal with it. I'll live, it's simply something I'll have to learn to deal with."

It's not like they could magically make his memories of his final fight against the Harbinger and Nyx disappear nor his Counterpart's memories about his untimely death.

 **"…"**

* * *

When the blue haired Persona User exited the store, he stored the items in his sea of his soul before he walked back to Ruby who stared back at him with comically wide almost inhumanly wide eyes. "H-how did you do that?" She whispered as she barely got her voice out.

Her knees felt like they were made out of jelly as she crumpled back into the wooden bench she was waiting in. It appears that he gotten so comfortable with Team RWBY that it didn't register to him to open the sea of his soul when around them, just like the time he used his Evoker on the port just a few days ago when he gotten his wallet stolen by that blonde monkey Faunus.

"Um… secret?" Minato hesitantly replied. The look on the girl's face indicated that she wasn't amused one bit. She gave him that look, the same look that she used on him when he and Blake accompanied her when she went to buy some Dust. That same look that suckered him and Blake out of their weapons just so she could satisfy her curiosity. Not to sound ungrateful considering just how well of a job Ruby did.

"Okay, it's actually an Persona based ability or at least borne from the same power. Don't ask me how it works, because even I don't know." Minato admitted. "All I know is that it's a weak spatial and temporal based alteration." The Fool could have honestly kept that part of his abilities to himself but he was growing tired of keeping secrets.

"…What?" The 15-year-old narrowed her eyes as if that gave her the ability to discern the truth from lies. After a few seconds, she jabbed a finger toward his face almost poking his eyes. "How much stuff can you carry with that hocus pocus thingamajig?"

Minato couldn't believe that's what she asked when he openly admitted that he could manipulate time and space casually with his own power. Weiss would have questioned him on how far can those abilities stretch and what other methods could he channel them. But he decided to humor her anyways, her simplicity in his opinion is rather cute and charming.

"Who know? As far as I could tell, it's indefinitely infinite." Minato shrugged. "By the way, it's how I made the jars of Red Sap vanish back in the trip to the Forever Falls, just in case you decided to bring that up."

"Huh, should have told Nora instead cuz she's still trying to figure it out." Then the girl paused. "…Minato, you had these crazy powers for a while now, right?"

He simply nodded. Though something told him that was the wrong choice of action to pursue.

"…You mean to tell me that you had this power the whole time I've known you and you kept it to yourself?" Ruby growled at him. "You know how many times we could have used your help when Weiss and Yang went on their shopping sprees! I thought we were friends!"

Minato honestly found it difficult to keep a straight face when Ruby gets mad. The girl might consider herself an enraged tiger in that state but all Minato saw was a tiny kitten harmlessly trying to nibble on his finger. Though he knew better than to laugh or make any sort of amused sounds, he wasn't suicidal.

"Well at the time I wanted to keep my powers a secret, no offense but I didn't exactly trust you guys back then." Disregarding that one-time Weiss went behind his back to research on his Counterpart's and thus his own background, it was really no reason to be paranoid about anything. "I mean, who wouldn't be interested in a power that isn't a Semblance or is connected to Aura?"

"You have a point," Ruby acknowledged. "But you could help a lot more people if you used your powers in the open."

Minato took a seat on the bench Ruby was sitting on. "Perhaps," He acquiesced "But it's also dangerous to as well. For others and for myself."

"Hmm, why's that?"

Minato raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Are you serious?" He knew that she was but he still had to ask just in case. The tilt of her head in confusion confirmed it.

"Well, it's bound to get peoples' attentions. Humans have been fighting the Grimm as long as they came into being from the event, the primordial state of Dust. Atlas would without a doubt try to get a hold of me for experimentation."

" **Yeah the people back at Atlas are a bunch of assholes."** Yuki agreed.

"That's bad," Ruby said taking all that Minato revealed in. "That sounds really bad."

"Yes, yes it does." Minato agreed. He would prefer to not be experimented on at all. Considering the physical and mental states of the members of Strega, Minato would wish to avoid that fate at all costs. Even if he could simply unleash his full power to wipe out his enemies, he honestly wishes to avoid it. The Universe Arcana could damage the power of existence that keeps reality intact if he wasn't careful, like he did last time.

Though the experimentations allowed Strega, normal people with lackluster potential for Persona formation to match the genuine article. The Fool wondered how strong a Wildcard could become if the same experimentation was implemented on him or her.

" **Are you that power hungry? We just got our lives back and you're not risking it on an experiment that might or might not work."** Yuki's voice suddenly rang in his head. His Counterpart talks a lot, much more than his Personas. At least he won't ever get lonely with the hundreds of voices in his head at his disposal.

"… _Just curious is all… as the eternal guardian of humanity, I'm interested in just how far can the human soul can strive and endure."_

" **Well whatever, just stop thinking to yourself. It's creepy and weird."**

* * *

A half an hour or so passed by without a sign of Yang and Weiss nearby. Taking his eyes off his Scroll which was playing some emulated turned based RPG, he was Ruby with a gigantic bowl of cookie and cream ice cream on her lap. The girl was devouring the cold sweet treat with reckless abandon before suddenly pausing. She immediately dropped the spoon which would fell to the floor if it wasn't for the blue haired vessel of Death switching his Stat Allocation Semblance to speed empowering it to the fullest and a quick buff of Sukukaja.

Minato grabbed the utensil mid-fall and turned back to Ruby clutching her head. "You alright?" He asked.

"…Brain freeze," She grumbled. "Nice catch by the way, you were so awesome that I couldn't even follow your movements. Like at all! You were sitting and then Bam!"

"Think you could keep up with me?" Minato challenged. Reaching into his soul, he pulled out a can of Cielo Mist and popped the can open before taking a large gulp. Ruby's Semblance was fast but it lacked any sort of control. She couldn't make any sharp turns without doing a full stop and manually change directions which would take at the very least a second and a half which is just enough for anyone to take advantage of.

While the end results of their Semblances are similar, the internal workings are entirely different. His Stat Allocation and Persona buffs work on the principle of enhancing and bringing out the physical capability of the body in the most efficient way possible.

Ruby's Semblance was more along the lines of an external power or force trying to seep into the body giving the barest reinforcement to allow such actions. To the human mind, that force is almost considered unnatural seeing the body isn't accustomed to that level of movement. Though she could theoretically remove most of the draw backs and limitations should she train more but that's still a long way off.

"Oh no," Ruby glared at him while nursing her headache. "I'm the speed girl, not you."

"Of course you're the speed girl and not me. I'm a male thus it's physically impossible me to qualify Beacon's 'Speed girl'."

Ruby huffed. "You're mocking me."

"Maybe a little," The blue haired teen laughed before taking another large gulp from his can of Cielo Mist. "Your reactions are just too amusing to pass up. Yang's and Weiss' as well."

"Hmph, thanks."

"…Excuse you?" Minato questioned.

"You're not that slick Blue, you're distracting me from worrying about Blake, right?"

The male turned back to his Scroll and resumed his emulated videogame. "Perhaps,"

"Well, thanks anyways."

"It's been awhile, you texted Yang and Weiss yet?" Minato eventually spoke up over the sound of his party members leveling up. It's only a matter of time before he reaches the max level 99 so he could fight the final boss.

"Yeah, they should be arriving soonish." Ruby replied finishing the last few scoops of ice cream apparently gotten over her brain freeze. "That was an awesome bowl if cookies and cream. You should try some later."

"Maybe later," Minato agreed. "Hey Ruby? Think you could stop by my place later?" He could really use her help with something only she with her expertise could do.

Thankfully she already finished eating so she didn't do a spit take. "Yang warned me about something like this. And she told me to say no, no matter the reason." Though the slight blush on her cheeks told him otherwise.

"It's not like that," Minato retorted. "Look, I need your help with creating a weapon okay?"

"Really?!" Her eyes glistened like burning stars before dying down a notch. "Can't you just fuse those Persona things into like always?" She glanced at the 2 fused swords strapped to his waist staying a close yet distant distance away. He supposed that she learned her lesson from last time considering the swords attempted to burn the silver eyed girl to a crisp last time.

"That was always the plan Ruby," Minato agreed before going into more detail. "You see, after using some Persona compatible parts on Blazing Ragnarok, I noticed the output and efficiency increase significantly."

"…Blazing Ragnarok? Really?" Ruby raised an eyebrow at the name of the sword. Obviously finding the name of said weapon tacky. "Sounds like something Yang would come up with honestly."

"Oh? And Crescent Rose is such a great name to warrant criticism about my own naming style."

"Shut up, my baby's name is great." Ruby retorted. "Well whatever, at least you actually named them this time."

She nodded to herself before slowly coming to a halt. "Wait a sec, you haven't named your Daos yet and that's absolutely unacceptable. Especially since I just upgraded these babies."

"I'll never understand why you talk about weapons like they're alive or something," Minato sighed before widening his eyes and paused a bit remembering something. "Well, I guess the lines between that is kinda blurred with weapon infused with Personas."

The male played with the fringe of his hair, wrapping it around his finger and twirling it. "I only really name weapons if it had been fused with a Persona out of respect more than anything else. I see no reason to follow the custom of Huntsman naming their weapons for every piece of equipment I own."

He turned his head slightly to face Ruby to convey his thoughts to the girl hoping that she could at least partially understand where he was coming from and his thought process. "Unlike most Huntsman who only have one or perhaps two weapons in their whole career, I could own hundreds if not thousands in the same timeframe."

"But weapons improved by me aren't just regular weapons you use, now is it?" The red hooded girl countered.

"You're really serious about these types of matters huh?" Minato questioned. "I suppose it's the difference between an enthusiast and a mere collector I guess."

"Weapons is love, weapons is life," Ruby affirmed with a thumbs up. "But seriously, I live for this."

"I thought you lived to be a Huntress?"

"I could live for 2 things!" Ruby defended lightly before jabbing her elbow on his rib. He was beginning to notice that she and Yang show their affection and playful nature rather physically.

Minato simply sighed again. "If you're that insistent about this, then you could personally name it as well. I suppose the Daos are my default weapons so they do deserve that slight respect at the very least."

"Took a while but it looks like I finally gotten through to you." She fist pumped the air and started humming some sort of victory theme from a dated video game.

* * *

A few more minutes had passed before Minato squinted his eyes and saw a mop of blonde and snow-white hair in the distance.

"Is that them?" Ruby asked as she used one hand to cover the glare of the afternoon sun beaming down on them.

"Yeah, white hair is pretty unique. Especially since it's paired with an abnormal wavy blonde." Before he could continue, Ruby used her Speed Semblance in one quick burst and took off. The sheer amount of speed caused a slight gust of wind to pass by Minato's face.

Not to be outdone, Minato quickly buffed up and distributed all of the stats to speed and followed suit. Within moments, the red and blue duo reached the 2 other members of Team RWBY before coming to a static and loud stop. That loud stop also startled them considering the fact they were off guard.

"Jesus Christ," Yang yelled nearly throwing a punch on the blue haired teen out of sheer reflex.

"No, it's Minato."

"What?" Yang asked. "Never mind, Weissy and I here couldn't get a whiff of Blakey anywhere."

"Waste of morning if you ask me," Weiss affirmed. "We're never going to find her at this rate."

"C'mon Weiss," Ruby nearly pleaded with the white-haired heiress giving her that puppy dog look. "Blake's our friend. Have a little faith in her and her goodness."

"Unfortunately, Weiss has a point here," Minato cut in. "Blake's not going to be found if she doesn't want to be found."

"Not you too," Ruby whined. "C'mon Minato, talk about you bonds like you always do."

"I don't talk about bonds that much." Minato cracked his neck and twirled his Evoker twice before sheathing it.

"Actually Blue," Yang blurted. "You kinda do and it's honestly kinda freaky. What's your malfunctions?"

"Huh?"

"We're getting off topic," Ruby clapped her hands loudly right in front of Yang's face. "We need to focus! We don't have time to deal with your… Yangness."

"Don't hate lil sis," Yang jabbed a thumb towards her own chest. "I'm just too awesome."

"Sure you are," Weiss grumbled, slightly annoyed due to the fact that she was the one that had to deal with her antic all morning.

"Let's go somewhere else," Yang said ignoring Weiss muttering under her breath either not noticing or not caring. Though it's probably the former considering her own personality. "I don't know about you guys but standing in the middle of the side walk isn't what I call a good time."

After a person almost shoving Weiss aside, the heiress agreed whole-heartedly. People had no manners when in a rush. Weiss was about to march up to the man and give him a piece of her mind before Minato calmly placed his gloved hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He really didn't consider that little situation worth fighting over.

The girl hmphed and turned her head to the side to avoid the sole male from gazing on it.

"Actually, I could go for some lunch." Minato chimed in. "We could talk then in an air-conditioned room with food."

"Um Minato," Ruby started awkwardly. "We just at 9:00."

"And?" He questioned, not getting what Ruby is trying to say. He stared at her twiddling her thumbs with a narrowed gaze.

"…That's barely 4 hours ago and you're telling me you want to eat again?"

"Who puts a time constraint on hungry?" Minato replied with a bit of heat. Ruby swore that she saw his eyes light up in a ghastly bright blue. The glow blinded her for a second before it died down. It appears that the male was very passionate about food. The red hooded reaper looked shocked, the blue haired older teen was passionate about food as much as she was about weapons… perhaps even more.

She didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, she was glad that she wasn't the only freak around and there was someone even weirder than she could ever be. On the other hand, the fact that there might exist a person that surpasses her in passions actually threatened and annoyed her slightly. _"There can only be one."_ She thought in her mind.

"Don't know about you but any place with air-conditioner is fine by me," Yang said as she pulled on her shirt. "I'm taking a shower as soon as we go back to the dorm. Calling dibs by the way."

"But you went first the last time," Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"That's what calling dibs mean, Duh."

"B-but you gave no such warning ahead of time." The rapier wielder countered. "This isn't a fair way to determine the lineup."

"What? Do you wanna settle it with a game of rock, paper, scissors?"

"That's too childish," Weiss said dismissively. "You used my hair conditioner last time so you owe me."

"Ruby," Minato turned his head to face the 15-year-old. "I get this is how some friends interact but I think we should put it on hold and go to a restaurant as soon as possible."

She merely rolled her eyes but did so anyways, stopping the argument of the 2 teens. "Guys, I believe that I as the leader should have the first bath."

"That's bullshit," Yang spat. "By that logic, I as the older sis should have priority."

"And I hunger," Minato added. "I happen to know a decent café nearby."

"Seriously Blue," Yang said. "I think you should get yourself checked out. Eating this much just can't be natural. I mean come on, you can out eat me and Nora combined. And where do you put all that food anyways cuz no matter how much you eat you always stay the same physique. What's your secret buddy?"

"High metabolism," He stated bluntly. "The fact that I'm always active also helps."

"I don't believe metabolism would help your stomach containing the quite frankly mind-boggling amounts you digest." Weiss backing up Yang for once.

"Really high metabolism." Minato replied as the waitress walked up to their table.

* * *

"Back again Minato?" She said clicking her stylus pen and activated her tablet Scroll. "It's been awhile since you came here. Vermillion told me that you're attending Beacon now. Good for you, you were too good for the police force anyways."

"Speaking of Vermillion, where is she?"

"Taking the day off with Copper, probably in the movies or the mall." She chuckled. "They're actually pretty good friends despite her constantly denying it."

"It's not within her nature to be completely honest with her emotions," Minato handed back the menu. "I'll take a Katsu curry with extra pork, rice, and pepper, a cup of pheromone coffee, black and a beef bowl."

The waitress raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Are you going on a diet?"

"Yeah right." Yang actually snorted at that. "I'll also take a beef bowl and a strawberry ice cream cake."

"Drink?"

""Hmmm…. Strawberry sunrise smoothie."

"Okay and you two?"

"I'll have a red velvet cake and a cup of coffee." Weiss said after a moment's decision.

"I'll have a chocolate cookie cake and some iced chocolate." Ruby followed up.

After the waitress left with their orders, the mood slowly turned a bit more serious. "After tomorrow, there's still 2 of Professor Goodwitch's combat class before the end of the semester. They aren't just going to see her absent and stay silent on the matter." Weiss crossed her arms and leaned back on her seat. The straightness of her back alongside the relaxed yet serious look on her face made her appear almost queen like.

"And the problem is that we're no closer finding the kitty cat from when started," Yang added giving the conversation her full attention as if respecting the gravity of the situation. "And stop giving us that look Rubes, it's not going to change the situation no matter how pouty you look."

"I know," Ruby sighed. "It's just that… there has to be a way that we can find Blake and reach her. If we could somehow get her to explain her situation… maybe we can reach an understanding or something."

Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby locking her in a headlock as she ruffled her hair slightly despite the younger sibling's slight protest.

"Blake's not going to be found if she doesn't want to be… but perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way," Minato said after thinking about it. "Instead of trying to find where she is, perhaps we should find out where she wants to go."

"What do you mean Blue?" Yang asked. "I'm kinda lost here."

"What I mean is exactly what I said," The sole male replied. "We should find out what Blake wants to do and follow her there."

"I see," Weiss rested her chin on her laced hands. "But what does she want to do exactly Minato?"

"Remember your… little argument with her before she ran off?"

"Oh, I more than just _remember_ and it was anything but little, what's your point?"

"I'm getting to it," Minato paused a bit before continuing. "I want to confirm something with Ruby first."

The red hooded girl blinked. "…What?"

"Is Blake's Gambol Shroud still in your possession?"

"No," Ruby admitted and took a sip of water. "After a day or so, it went missing. Blake probably took it when we were out looking for her."

"I see," Minato closed his eyes and sighed deeply before opening them again. "Taking in to consideration that her weapons are gone and her argument with Weiss. I can assume that she wanted to prove the White Fang's innocence for the recent Dust robberies. She most likely assumed that Roman Torchwick is responsible for the robberies considering the fact that he recently escaped from prison."

The rapier wielding member of Team RWBY simply shook her head. "But the robberies had been going on for months even with that good for nothing scoundrel behind bars."

"Blakey wasn't exactly thinking straight when she bounced on us." Yang shrugged. "Still, sucks that that guy is out now even though you and Rubes made sure he wouldn't get away."

"I know right," Ruby groaned. "I totes felt like a real super hero for a month straight and in the long run of things, it didn't even matter."

"Don't think like that Rubes," Yang chimed in. "Here, sibling hug."

"…Okay."

* * *

"Sorry for the wait but here's your order." The waitress said as she came to the stop next to the table holding on to a cart of food.

"Thanks," Minato's mouth watered a little as he saw his Katsu curry and beef bowl with a surplus of beef, green onion and fragrant herbs.

He wasn't the only one, Weiss and Ruby stared at their desserts with the looks of a starving lion. Though Weiss did try to hide it better but it was impossible to hide those emotion and desires from Minato. All it took was one look in the eyes and he can more or less get the general idea of a person despite never shared any words. Yang was already digging in the moment the beef bowl hit the table.

"This is really good," Ruby mumbled with her mouthful between bites. "And you knew this place the whole time? For shame Minato."

"Well if I told everyone then it wouldn't exactly be a place I can relax." Minato defended. "If too many people come, the calm ambiance in the atmosphere would be ruined."

"It does have a rather welcoming feel to it," Yang concurred taking a look of the place in greater detail with slight movement of her neck. "But I still feel no place is complete without loud music and the strobing lights."

Weiss merely rolled her eyes at the bustier blonde. She didn't say anything due to the fact that it would go in one ear and out the other. The heiress had long since given up on trying to get the older sister to see the finer things in life. Unfortunately, the brawler of Team RWBY is far more interested in shady establishments like those clubs she frequently visits.

"As I was saying earlier," Minato said as he took out his Scroll to check something. "Blake was… is most likely trying to gather evidence that the White Fang isn't involved with the recent Dust robberies and will most likely try to attempt to catch the true culprit in the act."

"That's incredibly foolish," Weiss said looking a bit worried. "But it does sound like her… at least her current state of mind." While the heiress didn't particularly like or care for the missing member of her team, that didn't mean she wished any sort of misfortune to befall her either.

"Why didn't I think of that?" The sisters said in unison. _"Jinx! You owe me a Soda!"_

" _Stop it!"_

"To be fair, neither did I." Weiss took a small piece of cake in to her mouth. She decided to ignore that scene seeing it won't contribute to the conversation. That and it would cost more energy to intervene.

"Judging from the port's schedule, there appears to be one Dust shipment from the Schnee Dust company tomorrow." Minato turned his Scroll around to the 3 members of Team RWBY to see. "I would assume Blake would be interested seeing this is the only shipment for the next week."

"Wait a minute," Weiss mumbled, a few gears turning in her head. "How did you manage to get ahold of this information? This shouldn't be information that a civilian has access unless they were one of the workers for the port."

"Ah," Minato made a slight noise, having a realization. "I'm still connected to the police database and I pulled this out from the schedule for the patrol in that area. Security had been increased due to the Dust robberies after all."

Weiss simply nodded to herself for a response. Her father really needed to stop being stingy and hire better security. If the stores are continuously robbed and the shipments as well, people will be less inclined to conduct business with the company in fear of losing assets. In her opinion, the White Fang needs to just disappear. Ever since that new leader Sienna Khan or whatever took leadership, they have been a thorn in her family's side. All they do is take, take, and take what doesn't belong to them.

"If that type of information is restricted, then how will Blake get it to intercept the real thieves?" Ruby pointed out. It was a fair point but it was obvious to anyone that had a general idea of how greedy some humans are. That or the various other flaws in human nature that can be exploited.

Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and patted it. "Rubes, Rubes, Rubes, trust me People will do or say anything for a quick buck. That or Blake's ninja skills could get her into the office with the files or just her overhearing it from a few workers chatting."

"That's wrong," Ruby protested. "It's their job to make sure that those shipping schedule don't get into the wrong hands."

"That's just how it is sis." Unlike Ruby, Yang had more or less an understanding of the world outside of the fairy tales and fantasy they used to read together.

"That aside, what will you do?" Minato asked. "Will you get involved, placing your lives in risk or ignore it and erasing any opportunity to amend your relationship with Blake nor come to a true understanding of her?" While what he said was harsh, it was also true. In place of gaining a true bond, they must put their life on the line. Whether it is worth it is ultimately up to the individual.

"It is probably very dangerous to get involved," Minato said. "In all honesty, it might be too much for simply students like us to handle but Blake is your teammate and it is not my place to tell you what to do."

"I think we should go," Ruby said without hesitation. "It is dangerous but Blake's in just as much danger and knowing that, I can't just say no." The conviction in her voice made it clear to the Fool that she was adamant about going and nothing would change her mind.

"We don't know for sure that Blake's going to…" Weiss started but paused at the flat looks Minato, Yang and Ruby was giving her. "…Okay, she's probably will be there but you people have no idea what the White Fang is capable of. None of you do." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists making some deep indents in her palms recalling some memories that she was better off not knowing.

Ruby looked at her with concern before her silver eyes gained a steel like quality. It was as if her resolve had a physical presence. "We'll be careful. But if Blake's really is there, then it's NOT something Team RWBY can ignore. Sorry best buddy."

"Sorry Weissy, if Rubes going… then I'm going as well." Yang affirmed. "I'll be a pretty lousy sister and team member if I let lil Rubes go to face the big bad evil all by herself."

"I understand if you want to sit this one out," Ruby said softly. "I can't say that I understand or know what the White Fang had done or taken from you but I kinda understand the meaning of loss myself."

"Dolt," Weiss snorted but it lacked any heat. It was almost like Ruby's personal nickname than anything else. "You'll make me feel bad if I decline."

"…Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yes dolt! Happy?" Weiss huffed and crossed her arms and looked away.

With a quick burst of her Speed Semblance, Ruby rushed over to the other side of the table and hugged the heiress which knocked the air out of her lungs. "Ugh," Weiss groaned as the younger nuzzled her cheek against hers affectionately.

"Aww, this is nice." Yang smiled at the duo's little bonding moment.

Minato finished the rest of his Katsu curry and started on his luke-warm beef bowl. Dissatisfied that his meal experience was lessened, the Fool harnessed a weak Agi spell into his palm and held it near the broth allowing it to reheat. After a minute or 2, he dispelled the red flames and resumed eating happily.

"Blue?" Yang's voiced caused him to pause and look up from his now steaming meal. The tone of her voice was enough for him to regard it with a bit more attention.

"Hm?" He was honestly confused. All he was doing was enjoying his lunch.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Um… fire?" Minato replied unsure of what Yang meant. "My ramen was getting cold." Everybody knows that cold and soggy noodles can't compare to fresh steamy hot ones.

"Well no shit," She growled. "I mean… how are you doing it?"

"Persona," That was his only reply.

"Why are you surprised?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Yang blinked before looking at Weiss hoping to get some support. But to her dismay, she was the only one that was mentally freaking out. "I'm the only who's blown away from the fact that Minato can conjure fire in the palm of his hands?"

"Sis? You had seen Minato summoning broken overpowered Personas before by shooting himself in the head, seen him teleport, and make super weapons just because he can… and you're surprised by the fact that he could make a little fire ball in the palms of his hands."

"And you made fire from just getting angry or activating your Semblance," Weiss added. "Which was more destructive than what he just conjured."

"Okay," Yang relented. "That's a fair point but come on, aren't you a bit interested in the fact that Personas are borderline magical miracles with no limits? The dude didn't even use a Dust crystal and he doesn't have any affinity to that element."

"That's where you're wrong." Minato cut in. "I do have an elemental affinity. It's just that it's not my Semblance that's producing it."

"Okay, Minato?" Yang stopped him from going any further. "I get that you understand what you're saying but I'm new to the whole Persona schtick you got going on. So, you gotta go into detail cuz we're missing some context that that might seem basic to you."

He really should go in detail what Arcanas are and the more basic concepts one day. But only after they truly acclimate to the idea that a power outside of Aura and Semblance exists. They were forced to accept it after seeing it with their own eyes but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're comfortable with it.

Persona exudes a different sensation than a Semblance, no matter how much he tries to mask it as a part of his and the Schnee's Summoning Semblance, eventually someone observant will realize the difference in the pressure and energy they exude.

"Long story short, just like how some Semblances have elemental affinities like yours and Nora's with fire and lightning respectively… so do Personas."

A sudden maddening thought struck the blonde's mind. "…Can they, those Persona things absorb those elements they have an affinity with like Nora can?"

"Some of them." Minato admitted after delaying a moment. Yang had took him by surprise but she could be quite observant when she wants to be.

Yang opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out of it. She was still trying to process that information that just got revealed by her enigmatic blue haired sparring partner. It was Just UNFAIR to the point that she just wanted to bang her head against the wall to fix reality. "So, you're telling me that you could had done that at any point against those scrubs you faced in Goodwitch's class?"

The blonde was actually a bit mad now. Scratch that, very mad. With that confirmation from Minato, she now realized simply how much he was holding back. She began to suspect it after he brought that flaming sword out of nowhere and that weapon had only gotten stronger since the initial use.

"Yes, I could had done so." Minato eventually answered after a short pause. He hadn't guessed someone would be able to put 2 and 2 together with him just using a little Agi spell. He supposed it's due to her having a Semblance that absorbs and redirects kinetic energy helped her understand the base concept.

Yang's Semblance is inferior compared to Nora's due to the fact that her Aura diminishes every time she gets hit but for compensation, is much more versatile in return. Any attack that connects can empower her as opposed to Nora who's limited to lightning but has little to no Aura loss for utilizing it compared to the blonde brawler.

"Why didn't you?" Ruby asked. She too was genuinely curious, by taking her big sis' Semblance and Nora's into consideration… Minato could had easily steam rolled through the matches he had. "Use that absorption thing?"

"I came to Beacon so that I could improve myself," Minato said finishing his ramen. "Persona while formidable, is just one facet of my abilities. Aura, Semblance, my body, and techniques would stay the same and would never grow if I just relied on just Persona. It is a trump card that I would like to reserve to the very end." That was true for the most part, the last time he used his Persona besides training alone was in the Forever Fall trip that felt like an eternity ago.

"You even sound like my dad now," Yang teased. "Sure, you're not an old man in that sexy teenage boy body?"

Technically she was and wasn't wrong. He was an ageless entity once he stayed within his world's collective unconscious. He couldn't be identified with something as arbitrary like numbers now. That and he died at 16 and he couldn't count the rest of his existence to his age by default.

"Still, the brute did ask a fair question." Weiss commented. "The more we learn about your abilities, the more we have to redefine the limitations of it, it's surreal."

"Even I don't know the limitations of it Weiss." Minato beckoned the waitress for the receipt. Team RWBY minus the B is going up against the White Fang tomorrow, he knew that the White Fang as a whole isn't very well trained and are little more than a criminal with the basic training to use a fire arm. Even a Huntsman in training should be leagues above them but he had a bad feeling that picking a fight with the organization itself would bring problems along the road.

But unlike Team RWBY and anyone else, Minato had become an existence that defies the natural order of the world. Simply put, it would take a comparable existence on par or greater than him to kill him and those are far and few in-between. Minato looked out the window thinking of Nyx, was there an existence like her in this universe?


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's another chapter ladies and gentlemen. As usual RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. And for those keeping up with RWBY Volume 5, it's pretty good, a lot better than Volume 4 from what I could remember. Raven is going to be much more involved and I'm liking her personality and design.**

 **I still hate Weiss' Dad and brother and it's been almost a year since they were introduced or mentioned but fuck them. Qrow is awesome too, he's my overall favorite while Weiss is my favorite of the main cast... though Qrow might as well be considered part of the main cast by now. Ozpin is revealed to be a collective being rather than an individual soul and that's honestly kind of surprise. Not because it actually happened but rather because I came up with the whole Counterpart system a year in advance without knowing that it fits so well thematically and within the lore of Remnant.**

 **Who likes Adam? I sure as hell don't. He has a bad ass weapon, coat and mask but I feel he so... unoriginal. Cool edgy character with a katana... I never heard of that before. And his take over just screamed too convenient in my opinion. coincidentally all the guards were Adam supporters.**

* * *

It was only around 4 in the afternoon, but Minato found that he was rather anxious about tomorrow. Despite only interacting with Blake in only a few occasions, the Fool felt that he had a pretty decent understanding of the cat girl's nature. She reminded him loosely of his old self before SEES, before Ryoji and his other Social links.

The night after this one, is the only Dust shipment until the next month and is Blake's only moment realistically to prove the White Fang's innocence. It wasn't Roman seeing he only gotten out of prison recently after he and Ruby encountered him before the start of the semester. Blake probably knew that the White Fang is behind the thefts but can't bring herself to accept it.

Weiss had a rough childhood due to the terrorist organization and lost many close friends and relatives due to them. With Blake's connection to the White Fang, it wasn't that surprising that that would affect their already distant relationship. There was this barrier between Team RWBY and Blake, something that can't be bridged by words alone. It was kind of like Mitsuru's and Yukari's relationship before they reconciled.

Reaching Tukson's book store, he opened the door and immediately headed to the how to, and other informative portions of the store. It wasn't military grade but it'll have to suffice, perhaps he could negotiate with Weiss to obtain that type of information. If he remembered correctly, her sister was part of the Atlas military. The heiress did owe him for researching him behind his back and him teaching her the nuances and the niche of summoning is a good bargaining tool.

" **Speaking of sisters,"** Yuki started. **"…We should meet mine. They still think I'm dead."**

" _And how do you think she's going to react to seeing us? The last time she saw you was when a Beowolf clawed your heart out in front of her."_

" **You should just tell them the truth, before they lay with another man."** Zeus the Olympian god king said.

"… **What?"** Yuki said not believing that Zeus actually said that.

" **Incest in wincest,"** Hermes affirmed backing up his father. **"What's forbidden is now only much more desirable."**

" **This conversation is morally sinful."** Yuki bit out disgusted. **"It's a miracle that you Persona Users haven't gone insane yet."**

" **Until you experience it fully for yourself, you cannot truly comprehend it."** Tsukuyomi the Shinto lunar god snarled. **"A mere hairless ape whose very existence is a mistake has no right in judging the divine. Know that your place is own your knees basking and revering in our very presence."**

" _Most Persona Users have one Persona that only speaks when necessary and even then, it's more akin to talking to yourself due to a Persona being a mirror to One's self."_ Minato explained. _"As for Wildcards, how they deal with it is different for each one. I just tune them out until they settle down."_

" **Alright then, what's you plan for the evening?"** His counterpart replied. **"That silver eye girl said she'll offer her aid when making a new Weapon Fusion but we have quite a bit of time before then."**

Taking all books related to automobiles and other vehicles like Bull Heads, Minato saw his Dao's blacksmith Periwinkle's book on sale and decided to pick it up. After going up to Tukson and paying for the books, Minato left the store. _"We're going to do some research."_

" **I doubt there's any information on the White Fang that you don't already know."** Yuki commented. **"Even if there was, it wouldn't change the fact that we'll have to fight them tomorrow."**

" _We're not researching about the White Fang. It's far more important."_

" **And what's more important compared to the largest terrorist organization in all of Remnant?"**

" _Legends."_ Minato put on his new headphones and turned the music up to the max volume setting, blasting the tunes so loudly that even the bystanders can hear it 3 feet away. The Wildcard started to walk back to his dorm.

"… **Excuse me?"** His counterpart was confused by Minato Arisato's reply. **"Allow me to ask why."**

"I wish to see what type of legends are there and to see if they can exist in Persona form." Minato explained. Sometimes Personas have very specific fusion requirements and knowing the myths and lore behind Remnant's figures might give the Fool a general idea of said requirements.

"… **Hate to break it to you brother but you might end up disapointed,"** Yuki eventually spoke up. **"Remnant's legends and mythology is nowhere near as diverse as your world's. that's to be expected seeing the Grimm is a natural population control and limits Humanity's expansion."**

"… _I see, but that's fine. Anything that could be me an advantage and more versatility is welcomed. Having more options is in battle is really a weight off my shoulders."_

" **Well you're the boss but don't you have more than enough options?"** Yuki pointed out as the buildings of Beacon came into view. **"You have hundreds of Personas and it's not like you really use any of them in any significant way."**

" _True, but Personas have much more power than in face value,"_ Minato considered his counterpart's points and conceded seeing that it was a fair and logical assessment before explaining. _"A legend comes from the collective will's and cognition of it. Some aspects are embellished overtime becoming more dramatic and powerful as centuries and millennia go by. A Persona while a manifestation of the soul like Aura and Semblance is but it's ultimately still shaped by Humanity as a whole before an individual's soul shape it's form and basic abilities."_

"Your point is?" Yuki didn't quite get Minato's point, growing a bit confused by his technical talk… or thought.

The Fool sighed. _"Allow me to simplify it for you. A legend that has a super powerful god that was described as a Grimm killer would naturally have that Grimm killing aspect of its legend. Meaning that that specific Persona would have a far easier time mowing those beings or darkness down. Perhaps even more efficient than the real one if it actually existed. The Grimm killing aspect would be strengthened by the people's legend and the emphasis on its abilities."_

"…" Yuki was silent thinking on those implications. Humans and Faunus of Remnant have been fighting the Creatures of Grimm since the dawn of their existence. There should be many stories on heroes and god killing the Grimm with ease. Yuki could see the allure of a plethora of Personas with anti-Grimm properties, that and the fact that he died to those beasts makes it even more promising. Their pained roars would be music to his ears… or rather the other Minato's ears but all the same.

" **I can also help you get stronger**. **"** Yuki slowly stated. **"Your Summoning Semblance is nothing more than a second-rate copy of mine… no offence."**

"None taken," Minato nodded as he took out his Scroll and undid the security on his dorm and entered the building with a relaxed sigh. "That's a surprise. That a Semblance Summoning could be even more powerful than I initially thought." He spoke out with his real voice this time instead of answering telepathically, seeing that it requires less effort and the fact that he's alone in the comfort of his own home makes it less awkward seeing he's essentially talking to himself.

" **You've been treating the Semblance you absorbed and copied from me as a substitute for your own Persona summoning. You played its ability to summon multiple Grimm and Shadows as quantity vs quality of your Personas… that's not entirely incorrect but your underutilization of this power is cringe worthy."**

"Huh?" Minato couldn't help but make a slight noise of surprise. It was also kind of annoying, he spent over 2 years trying to piece how to use that power and Semblance isn't a power that he could instinctively use unlike natives of Remnant. That's why he limits his own Persona usage besides its alien sensation to Remnant natives and its overwhelming strength.

" **First off, take that white-haired girl for example,"** Yuki eventually replied. **"Her usage of her Semblance isn't that different from ours even if hers is more diverse in terms of abilities. Our summoning Semblance doesn't have anything flashy as her Time Dilation but has many abilities that are geared towards making the Summon more powerful. General abilities of all Semblance are to change the effects of said Semblance with the utilization of Dust, though you probably switch the Dust with the skills of your Personas."**

Seeing Schrodinger's bowl is almost empty, Minato went in to the mini-fridge and took out some of his modified fit for a wolf dog food and refilled the metal bowl. His cat was a very picky eater which was a stark contrast to himself that could eat pretty much anything if he had to. But it was necessary seeing the fact that he liked spoiling his pets and the fact that Schrodinger also tried to eat his pet fish from his various aquariums that he kept in his larger than standard dorm.

"I see, it seems like I skipped entirely what was considered basic for Aura wielders. I personally have little need for Dust due to my Personas and myself by extension having all the elemental coverage and more."

Taking his own leftovers from last night and placing it in the microwave, Minato frowned in disappointment but steeled himself for yet another stale dinner. The vessel of Death was getting lazier and lazier when it came to be preparing his own meals despite it being something he enjoyed like music, gaming and sleeping.

"… **You just ate literally an hour or 2 ago,"** Yuki would have sweat dropped incredulously if he had a body. **"I fear that if the city was suddenly banned from trade, we would die from starvation. Is this a defect made from that Elizabeth woman when she made this body?"**

"Yes and no," Minato said taking his steaming hot reheated leftovers from the microwave. But not before equipping Surtr, the Ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana to negate him from taking any damage from the heat. "I already had an abnormally high metabolism when I was alive, that was probably one of the reasons my family couldn't take care of me in long periods of time besides my personality. Becoming a Persona User only made that trait of mine even more apparent as this power can actually burn a lot of energy, thus the body needs to compensate via outside sources."

" **So, having a Persona has a down side?"** Yuki snorted. **"Sucks to be you, I rather keep my Semblance than have to deal with something like that."**

The Fool chuckled lightly at that forking some food into his mouth. It was some leftover steak that was now too over cooked. He took some rice and beans as a filler, and had some mushroom risotto mixed with some of his homemade guacamole that was made for his chips. All in all, it wasn't the worst meal he ever had but it tasted far better yesterday.

"In actuality, this body actually doesn't require any nutritional sustenance to keep functioning. I don't know if you know or not, but this body while made from yours as a base, used the method of creating an Avatar of Power and Death, the Harbinger of Nyx. Both existences operate more akin to a conceptual one as opposed to a physical human one. I eat because I want to, not because I need to."

" **I have no idea what the actual fuck you just said but that's… good to know I guess…"**

"I was beginning to get worried… Yuki, you showing any sort of seriousness was actually a bit strange."

" **I could be serious but I'll admit, it is rather hard seeing I'm just a voice in another's head."** Yuki hmphed him and actually sounded a bit envious but it wasn't the type that would consume a person.

Minato could hardly blame him, in fact if he was in his position… he'll be envious of himself too. Though that was hardly a surprise seeing that they were the same person. Yuki reminded him of the goofy aspect of Ryoji more than anything else and perhaps that was his original personality before it was robbed from him by destiny.

"We'll talk about the usage of our Semblance another time," Minato said between bites. "For now, let's focus on the research of Remnant's mythology for now. Creating a Persona with an anti-Grimm attribute would be immensely helpful for us and others. We have all the time in the world to fine-tune our powers."

"Well?" Yuki asked. "Was there anything interesting? I told you that there wasn't much of Remnant's mythology compared to the various cultures and religions of your own world."

"Perhaps, the CCT isn't nearly as efficient as the internet of my world and that system is already centuries old. But there were a lot of fairy tales and lores which does serve the purpose just as well as a myth and legend."

" **Oh? What has your attention that even the tone of your voice would change?"**

"Nothing much but the Seasonal Maidens and the Silver eyed Warriors that could strike a Grimm dead with a singular stare is quite interesting and promising. That silver eye ability sounds like some sort of instant kill ability like Mudo, Hama and Ghastly Wail."

Even if that silver eye ability turns out to be nothing more than a legend, the fact that it's ingrained in the humans and Faunus of Remnant's psyche would make it come to life in Persona form.

" **Hmm... That IS interesting and we have silver eyes and so does that Ruby chick,"**

A sudden thought crossed his mind. Ozpin did bump Ruby up 2 full years ahead of schedule, he even gave him a position in Beacon despite never having attended a prerequisite academy and gave him a larger more luxurious dorm than most students. This was too much of a coincidence for Minato's liking, he was tricked by an old man before and he had no intentions of being another's pawn.

That bastard Ikutsuki. Even thinking about his former chairman angered him, it brought out feelings that he wasn't proud of. A thick black miasma of darkness erupted from his body and encircled around his frame and pulsed erratically. It slowly filled and traveled across the room like smoke and Schrodinger, his cat actually backed away from him as some of his plants started to wilt and disintegrate to dust.

Slowly, the vessel of Death calmed down and managed to get his Death Radiance Semblance under wraps. It was a power he could barely control and because of this, he can't visit any hospital when he gets injured because he will suck the vitality out of people without Aura or is simply too weak to counter the effects.

Normally speaking, that would be a rather large downside but seeing that he has multiple regeneration abilities and could perform miracles with his abilities, it made it somewhat trivial. Still, knowing that with a lapse of control could kill another with ease made him very wary of his own abilities and powers. If only if he was still fused with Ryoji, that would have erased all of his problems regarding this Semblance.

" **Judging from your memories, that Ryoji guy seems pretty cool."** Yuki commented.

"He was," Minato said closing his eyes ad thinking back to better times. "He was like the brother I never had. He knew me better than I knew myself."

" **Well… you have me now and we're technically the same person."**

Minato actually snorted out of amusement. "Thanks for the conciliation."

* * *

A knock on his door pulled the blue haired teen out of his thoughts. He got up and walked to the door and opened it. It revealed a black-haired girl with a tinge of red with her hands behind her back.

"You're a bit early but that's fine." Minato welcomed her in to his dorm. "We'll get started on the weapon design in a bit. Want anything? Snacks, refreshments?"

The refreshment option got Ruby's attention. "…Can I have a Yawn B Gone?" The pleading look had once again appeared on her face but Minato held firm.

"No Ruby. Anything besides that," He frowned sternly. "I don't want another sugar rush incident 15 chapters ago."

"What?" Ruby asked. That chapter comment had confused her thoroughly.

"Nothing, got my words mixed up due to the fact that a new chapter of Fallen Messiah just came out a few minutes ago. I meant 15 weeks."

"I like Blood Lust better."

"Your taste in literature is poor. Fallen Messiah is obviously the author's better work."

"You take that back."

"No." Minato crossed his arms and looked down on Ruby. "You lowly casual, you only like that story because of the pairing."

"How dare you!" Ruby glared at him taking a bite of a cookie that came out of nowhere. "Elitist jerk! You're probably one of those bullies that look down on people for playing Pimpsona and not Sheen Megumi."

"That's not true," Minato defended with an insulted expression in place of his deadpan. "Those games should not be compared due to the different messages they convey. And if I did, you would have known because I would have had uploaded a video talking about the subject on my RemTube account."

There was a tense and awkward pause as they stared each other down. "…Wait you play Pimpsona?"

"Yeah I loved Pimpsona Q and 5 but 3 is too edgy." She took a bit out of her cookie.

"But 3 is my favorite installment besides the 2 duology."

"Wow our tastes are really different," Ruby commented. "But while you're here, can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"When the game says I spent a long time with one of my party member and fades to black, what does that mean? Yang won't tell me no matter how much beg her."

"…" Minato simply everted her gaze as she stared at him insistently. When it was apparent that the Fool wasn't going to answer she crossed her arms and started to impatiently tap the wooden floors with the tip of her boots.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"Y-you can't be serious." Minato was shocked that Ruby was this dense. Dense wasn't the right word to use, perhaps sheltered? Yang certainly did a good job if her goal was to keep her sister as innocent as possible. He really didn't want the blonde girl to punch him if he revealed what it meant to the game fade to black as a person of the opposite gender was in said room. That and telling a 15-year-old would leave a sour taste in his mouth and would make him feel uncomfortable.

"You know what? Fine you can have a Yawn B Gone Ruby."

Her eyes widened in surprise momentarily before fist pumping. The smirk on her face signified her victory over him. When she promised that she would one-day force him to relent to her through the previous stare down, she wasn't kidding or just talking for the sake of it. He just hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision to give Ruby, an already extremely energetic girl an otherworldly energy drink meant for a Persona User's consumption who has a slightly higher metabolism than most.

"Wait here," He ordered the girl as he went into his minifridge where he kept his drinks and deserts. Grabbing 2 cans of Yawn B Gones and one can of Cielo Mist, the blue haired male walked back to the red hooded reaper that was munching on yet another cookie.

"…Where do you keep those cookies hidden?" Minato couldn't help but ask. He was meaning to ask the girl for a while now but he didn't know how to bring it up… until now.

Ruby hmphed him and turned her head away. "You have your secrets and I have mine."

She even started to whistle awkwardly as if that would change the subject. Something told him that he really didn't want to know. Shrugging, Minato handed over a can of Yawn B Gone as he placed his can and the Cielo Mist on the table.

Reaching into his dimensional pocket, he pulled out a glass and popped the 2 cans open.

"Are you really mixing the 2 drinks together?" Ruby asked as she watched Minato pour the contents of the cans into one glass. The older teen held out the palm of his hand as he channeled a bit of his Persona's power. Slowly a shard of pristine blue ice formed and was dropped on to the mixed liquid with an audible plop. The shard of ice resembled a bare winter tree more than anything else and in Ruby's opinion, she found it beautiful.

After finishing their drinks, the duo found themselves as Minato's cluttered desk filled with stacks of books and spare parts that exuded some sort of pressure that seemed almost unnatural. If Ruby didn't know any better, she would have claimed that the parts had an Aura of their very own.

"These are the Persona compatible parts I was speaking of," Minato explained with a wave of his hand for emphasis. "Obviously speaking my 2 Daos are made of these materials as well." To be more specific, it was made of the chains of Shadows and Gods with ties to the domain of death. One was from the Reaper; the others was from the Clockwork god and the Nyx Harbinger.

Ruby inspected those parts in silence, he wouldn't say she was mesmerized by the materials but she was certainly fascinated. Those parts are completely alien to her comprehension and by extension so was he when he used his Persona in place of the Semblances developed by him, his counterpart, and his fragment of the soul of Death.

"They are very interesting," She mumbled, more to herself than anyone. "These Shadow remains contain properties that I've never seen or encountered before." She picked another one up and compared them to each other. The metal she picked up was actually glowing blue in color and had a strange ripple like effect where energy traveled through. There was only one material on Remnant that had a similar effect.

"That's surprising." Minato commented.

"What is?"

"Your speech patterns… it changed." Minato replied. "It's more respectable now or at least I can take you seriously."

"Hmph," Ruby hmphed light heartedly. They knew each other well enough now that they could pointlessly banter with one another now. He wasn't really one for pointlessly speaking and the only other time he could recall doing so was when he took Elizabeth on one of those date requests.

"Well in any case, this one is very similar to the Mistral 147k alloy red version. This would most likely be very adept in energy absorption and focusing." The red reaper continued. "That quality makes it rather valuable if you ever decide to sell it."

It wasn't that Mistral 147k alloy red version was rare but rather it was very difficult to forge it right. There was a very large margin of quality pertaining to this specific alloy and only one company is capable of mass producing it. Shame that said company was being robbed by the White Fang and other criminals like the ones Roman Torchwick hired all those months ago before he got accepted into Beacon by Ozpin.

"I'm not selling this." Minato narrowed his eyes on the metal Ruby was holding. "I might like making money but this isn't something I wish to sell. As you already know Shadows are the manifestation of Humanity's darker aspects, I have reason to believe that due to this would work well with Aura and Semblance."

"…I haven't considered that thought," Ruby stared at the material with more interest. "I didn't want you to sell it either, was mostly thinking out loud."

"The reason I called you here was to help me create a weapon that is compatible with Weiss' fighting style and my own."

Ruby looked at him with a confused look. "And why would you want to make a weapon like that?"

"Have you forgotten what happened during the initiation?" Minato reminded her. "Nothing you did had affected the Shadow at all. It walked through your attacks and knocked you down one by one."

Ruby winced at that memory. She didn't get beaten as hard as hard as Nora and Yang but getting knocked off a cliff after her victory moment of decapitating a giant Nevermore was not something the girl wish to experience again. "And why are you deciding to make these weapons now? No offense but it's been months since we had seen one."

"It's just a precaution." Minato cracked his neck as he summoned a base Rapier that he once fused a Persona of the Magician Arcana with when he was first testing out Weapon fusion's capabilities.

He felt that Nox will one day break her promise once she stopped feeling indebted to him for sparing her life or if he took too long to deal with her. She has expressed distaste for mortals and her promise to him had done little to curb that viewpoint. The Fool didn't want to kill her either, whether he liked it or not… she was his responsibility.

It was due to his confrontation with Nyx and his use of the Universe that shaved her off of Nyx and ripped a hole in the dimensions that allowed her to travel to Remnant. It was his fault and he had to find a solution that was suitable for both Remnant and himself.

Morally speaking, he would be in the wrong if he killed her due to the fact that it was his selfishness that caused her to be here. If he had returned to the Great Seal after the initial use instead of his wishing to keep his promise of meeting up with SEES in graduation day, this would have never happened.

He wouldn't have damaged his own universe which in turn wouldn't be barred from the cycle of reincarnation and could had lived a new life as a new person back on his old world. His Counterpart might have survived due to the fact that Nox would never cross over and wouldn't be able to attract the Grimm with her negativity.

"Besides," The male continued. "These weapons are more than just Shadow slayers, they can work on Grimm and other people just as well. You remember my most recent fight with Yang right? The Evil Gloves shaved off her Aura at a much faster rate due to the quality of its construction. They might as well have Anti-Aura capabilities with how good they are."

Stabbing the Base Rapier into the tiles, digging deep into the ground, Minato pulled out yet another item from his internal pocket. It was a gun-metal cylinder with multiple slots and was the size around of an adult male human palm. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"So… how is the handling?" Ruby asked as Minato held the rapier in his hand. "Besides Yang's Ember Celica, I haven't really made weapons this small."

He swung the sword and changed directions mid swing to test its nimbleness. "It's fine and it isn't tiny… it's simply that Crescent Rose is an oversized clunky monstrosity. Perhaps a more elegant weapon like this rapier is more suited for you? Who knows, it might give you and Weiss something to talk about."

"How DARE you," Ruby growled. "There's nothing wrong with my Crescent Rose. If you think it's oversized then you should see Uncle Qrow's scythe."

The Fool thrusted the blade into one of Aigis' older armors which the weapon punctured through like a tin can. The alloy was by no means weak even by Remnant standards, it was an experimental alloy made by the Kirijo group that is still being used despite it being centuries later back in his world. Granted, it wasn't exceptional compared to the alloys they are producing now but the alloy was still a respectable material. It was deemed worthy of contending against the powers of demons after all but sometimes, Minato wished that he didn't knew as much as he did.

His comprehension was far beyond what was natural for human souls that rests within the collective unconscious. The Fool had witnessed the entirety of humanity's past, present and future as the Great Seal. That is why Yang was incorrect and right when she called him an old man in the body of a teen even if in a teasing matter. Minato Arisato was now a timeless existence that existed outside the physical world, he ascended to a type of being that was on the same level of Nyx, beyond even by the word gods.

"In any case, I thank you for the fact that you didn't try to make my Dao's scythe form larger to meet your specifications." Minato decided to ignore Ruby's growl. "These will definitely make our lives easier." He glanced at the bladed gauntlets at the table. He was sure Yang fighting with these gauntlets would be highly destructive and honestly kind of scary.

With Weiss going to borrow this rapier made from the cylinder of the Reaper's revolver and a Nihil Weapon fused with Black Frost, Skadi and Aliat, she was going to be a very formidable threat.

The Rapier was a solid jet black with a silver tip and edge, the same silver as his eyes. The frosted steely dull one but it fits the theme of it prioritizing the ice element. The blade was also segmented which allowed it to either extend its length or be used like a whip which opened up some options and versatility in battle. The elaborate hilt offered slightly more protection than Weiss' Myrtenaster but then again, most rapiers did due to the elaborate basket hilts found on them but this sword lacks that style of hilt and had something similar to a pirate's cutlass or a saber type sword.

The Reaper's revolver cylinder was the same shade as before but was inlayed with various jewels like the Hope Diamonds, Shadow Shards, Shadow Crystals, Rubies and Sapphires. It was mostly for decoration more than anything else but Minato had a Surplus of precious stones and some of the gems had a special effect that made it worth adding and others were completely mundane besides the fact that they were found inside of a Shadow.

Thankfully, Mitsuru had taught him how to use her style of rapier fencing in her spare time. He practiced regularly on his own to keep his skills sharp and he had been observing Weiss' matches to see if there's anything replicable for his use making him adept at fencing despite not being an expert.

While he wasn't as good as red-haired heiress at it, Minato still felt confident enough to give Weiss a run for her money. A weapon that both he and one of his… friends could use was actually a rather happy thought. As a Wildcard, he benefits from gaining power from their bonds and trust, this was one of the rare opportunities that he could give back to them.

Yang's designed gauntlets were actually made of 5 Personas but were made of weaker Personas to make sure that the Nihil Weapon would be able to contain the power within. Minato found that if the Persona had any sort of historical tie with each other than the fusion would be much more stable and would actually reduce the stress on the nihil weapon. That and the fact that the Nihil Gloves were a set of 2 also helped reduce the stress dramatically.

The strongest Persona that Yang's gauntlets was Kohryu the golden dragon and the Ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana, and considering Yang's namesake, he found it very fitting. The other 4 Personas were the 4 symbols of the Chinese constellation Byakko the White Tiger, Suzaku the Vermillion Bird, Genbu the Black Tortoise, and Seiryu the Azure Dragon all of the Temperance Arcana.

The design was mostly golden and scaled but each individual gauntlet had 2 of the 4 constellation differing from each other. It wasn't that similar to Ember Celica besides being the same type of weapon and color scheme. The gauntlet unlike Yang's personal weapon covered the digits of the fingers and went up to slightly below the elbow. Because of this, besides the extra power, it also provided more defense than Ember Celica.

The right one had a black Tortoise blade similar to his black dao and had White and contrasting black tiger stripes on the top and bottom of armbrace giving it a very contrasting look. The left one had a vermillion blade with a darkened plumage feathery Damascus like pattern. And the Azure scales were on the top and bottom of the arm brace just like on the other gauntlet. Overall, a simpler design than the Rapier made but still very elaborate compared to other gauntlets and the gold coloration was very bold and eye catching especially since gauntlets simply doesn't have the same presence as other weapons due to its size and it being basically a new tougher layer of skin compared to being an extension like the other weapons

Yang wasn't much of a blade user so he made or rather Ruby made the blades retractable and included a gun mode like Ember Celica to it with the spare Shadow Material based alloys. He understood that with Dust readily available and the safety of fighting at a distance made guns very viable but to Minato, having a gun in another weapon beside his Daos to be unnecessary and could complicate the structure over all. A plain sword without gun attachments like Jaune's Crocea Mors is far more structurally stable than a gun-sword hybrid. That is something that even Remnant can't refute, hundreds of years later and we still find remains of non-hybrid weapons and without excessive maintenance the hybrid weapons will be rendered unusable and corroded in the same time frame.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" It had been awhile since she felt this tired. But she didn't regret since she did make a couple of awesome weapons and get to see firsthand Minato's powers and the famed Recrystallizer. She was weak in the knees after seeing that tiny cylinder like device just sitting there on the desk. The device that could change the outcome against the Creatures of Grimm and it was just sitting there collecting dust of both kinds.

"We worked all night so… take your guess." Minato stretched, making his spine crack reliving some of the tenseness.

"I'm so tired." Ruby whined. "Yawn B Gone. Gimme. Now."

"It isn't recommended to drink more than one in such a short time span." Minato warned. "But it's surprising, usually when you drink this you act all hyper. Don't tell me your passion for weapon actually trumps that."

"You're exaggerating." Ruby brushed it off. She simply didn't know how powerful the drink actually was and how much of whatever is compact inside the tiny can. That thing can even relieve the stress of being inside of the Dark Hour or any other world the Shadows can make with their reality warping abilities.

Minato stared at her with a blank "Are you serious look?". "It took Yang knocking you out to calm you down the last time by pinching the scruff of your neck."

"Well in any case, I suggest a shower and actual rest over the Yawn B Gone." The Blue haired teen cracked his neck but went to the mini fridge where he kept his Yawn B Gones regardless.

"…Are you trying to imply something?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm implying that a girl covered in sweat and metal dust to be filthy, yes."

She frowned. "Yeah. I guess that's true."

* * *

After Ruby left to get cleaned up, Minato pulled out his 2 Daos and shifted it in to its scythe form which he barely uses but that is fine considering he won't be the one using it. While it wasn't a Weapon Fusion, it was still a powerful weapon made form the chains of death.

Taking a quick shower and eating some breakfast that he made, Minato was more or less n decent condition. He would've taken a nap but once he goes to sleep, it's very hard for him to want to get up despite the goals of today's operation. While it wasn't as official or professional as the operations as SEES, it was still nostalgic. Glancing at his Dust Recrystallizer, Minato nodded to himself. It was finally time for him to use it.

It was roughly 6 hours since Ruby left and the sun was bright indicating that it was slightly after noon. While it was a given that the shipment would be coming at night based on the schedule, it would still be beneficial to scope the place out to find some vantage points.

"This is so boring," Yang mumbled. "We should just bust right in and hit them fast and hard before they could realize what's happening."

"Spoken like a true brute." Weiss shook her head cradling it with one of her dainty arms. "It's wiser to be on the side of caution. Minato's idea while a bit more monotonous than what you're used to, is more beneficial in the long run."

"Yeah, yeah." Yang brushed it off with a sigh. "But all this sneakin around isn't my style y'know?" She jabbed Minato's ribs. Even though he was expecting it, the sudden hit at the spot still managed to knock the air out of his lungs.

With a wave of his hands, a small coffee table manifested in front of the trio. Yang opened her mouth to say something but sighed and kept it to herself. Minato is just going to surprise her again and again, she simply did what everyone else did in her team and just accepted it. Weiss raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms underneath her chest but didn't react further than that.

Though despite her rather calm reaction to the borderline magical feat, Yang had seen Weiss documenting his abilities trying to find a common point, a common trait that they all share but from the hair pulling, Yang figured the white-haired girl reached some sort of dead end. Weiss was beyond stubborn and that was her most annoying and endearing quality and would spend countless nights trying to connect the dots with Minato's powers.

"Here," Minato brought the rapier and the gauntlets to the table alongside the Dust Recrystallizer. "Ruby and I have made some preparations for the big operation later tonight."

"Huh, that's why Ruby didn't come back to the dorms yesterday." Yang took the gauntlets and inspected them. "These are nice."

"But they aren't my style despite the color scheme." The blonde played with the gauntlet's finger protection and bent them to test the flexibility and freedom of articulation. Humming and satisfied, she tried them on and almost jumped back when the 2 blades extended. "I'm not like Rubes that thinks of weapons like my baby or anything but I do have some pride in my Ember Celica."

"Agreed," Weiss gazed at the black rapier. "Myrtenaster had gotten me through quite a bit of situations."

"It's temporary and you should know that these aren't a run of the mill weapons." Minato insisted. "Just try them out and you're going to beg me to keep them after using them. I assure you."

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked before remembering a certain ability the bluenette had. "Ah, right. Persona weapon fusion blah blah blah."

"Hmmm," Weiss gave the black rapier another look with renewed interest. "Yes, I can feel the power and other worldly pressure this gives off. By the way, did you design these with our fighting style in mind? If so I'm flattered."

"I did but you can thank Ruby for that. And I established a link between you and the collective will inside of the equipment so only you 2 besides myself could use them."

Yang whistled. "Sweet."

"I get that You'd rather use what you're familiar with but we shouldn't take any chances with your lives." Minato insisted again. "Please,"

"Alright, alright." Yang relented giving in to the blue haired teen's wish. "You and Rubes took the time to do all this and I'll just feel bad if I turned it down." Putting on the gauntlets, Yang felt an insane rush of energy coursing through her body. If this was what Minato felt using these all the time then she could see why. It was addicting, the rush and increased adrenaline made the blonde brawler of Team RWBY relish the sensation. She could get used to this.

But something was bothering the heiress and she didn't show the same enthusiasm as her taller and far curvier teammate. Something about the way Minato phrased it made her wary. "…When you say the collective will… do you mean that these weapons are Alive!"

Minato scratched the back of his head. "…I wouldn't exactly say alive is the appropriate way to phrase it but yes, essentially."

"Jeez that's fucking creepy," Yang stared at them as if she expected a ghost to pop out or the gauntlets to rip her hands off.

Minato closed his eyes and willed the weapons to dematerialize. For some strange reason, the multi Persona fusion retain their consciousness even if it's a collective form instead of an individual will. They refused to return to the internal pocket dimension located within the sea of his soul and his Persona EMIYA of the World Arcana had taught him how to dematerialize weapons into an intangible.

"…What the," Yang looked at her hands as it suddenly became bare. She did not expect that something as heavy and solid like those gauntlets to vanish into thin air.

Opening the Dust Recrystallizer's cylinder chambers to reveal some Persona Magic Elemental gem x Dust Hybrids, Minato smirked a bit as he stared into Weiss' eyes. "Interested yet?" Her almost lustful expression was priceless.

She could only nod and swallow the knot forming in her throat dumbly.

* * *

 **I was going to start the fight this chapter but I felt that it was already too long. still at least it wasn't complete filler like last one seeing this brings the RWBY cast deeper into Minato's world so to speak. He is trusting them more and more even if he's not completely comfortable with revealing everything to them but he's literally a trans-dimensional alien from a different planet all-together that reached the apex of existence.**

 **Genetically speaking, Minato is closer to an Avatar of Power and a Shadow (Death) with the Mutated genes of both Earth's Humanity and Remnant's Humanity than an actual Human. And also expect newer ideas for Volume 2 so yay hopefully.**


	40. Chapter 40

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. I wanted to start the fight this chapter but as i wrote it, i realized how... messy it would have been. it's been a while since i actually wrote a fight scene probably like 2 months since that yang vs Minato match with the RWBY introduction to Weapon Fusion. ouch, taking a magical flame sword gotta hurt.**

 **All in all, the flow if you will simply didn't feel right to just add in a fight with out giving the various view points that was introduced. That and i'm still thinking on how Minato is going to implement his powers in unique ways. So far its been Semblance and if that doesn't cut it Persona. it's in my opinion a bit disrespectful to make Semblance an accessory a add on to his original power.**

 **So, currently in the works of trying to give Semblance more significance, the Summoning Minato and Weiss shares to be more specific. The Death Radiance will have its moment to shine in the story... some time in the future.**

* * *

Penny was an odd person and that's coming from Ruby Rose of all people. The orange haired girl wasn't a bad person per se but just really strange like really really strange. She was a less energetic than the hammer wielding girl of Team JNPR but somehow more discomforting. The Red hooded girl just woke up from a few hours long nap which she totally deserved after pulling an all-nighter for Minato and got a text from Yang that she was scoping out the docks with Weiss and Minato and decided to group up there to start Operation Stray Kitty.

Tacky name aside, she was surprised in how… helpful Minato was. The red hooded Huntress in training got the fact that the older blue haired teen was more than simply an acquaintance to Blake but he really did go above and beyond what was needed. Those weapons they made together, not to toot her own horn or anything is worth more than a castle if auctioned. The Ruby Rose brand must exist! Maybe she could work as a blacksmith/weapon designer as a side job.

They were made from the best materials she had ever seen and infused with his own Personas. The sheer power contained within them is mind boggling. Weapons in Remnant while not exactly expensive for the most part, there were some decorative and ceremonial pieces that were basically works of art that just so happens to have a blade edge. The Rapier that he and Weiss were going to use had the most beautifully cut jewels she had ever seen besides her own mother's ring which was a ruby which she was named after. Those alone was probably worth more than her family's house. That and the triple braided gold and platinum wire that was wrapped around the handle.

They were beautiful, they were deadly and Ruby was a bit jealous. Okay, she was super jealous. It was her pride that didn't allow her to admit it. Her pride for Crescent Rose had costed her an opportunity to experience a power like that red flaming sword Minato used to take down Yang in one hit. To her, Weiss getting that bejeweled sword was akin to Minato just getting down to the ground on one knee with a ring in his hand. She liked Weiss as a friend and all, though they were more like besties even though the White ice princess simply refuses to admit it. It was moments like these that the scythe wielder curses her own childishness, not simply because of the weapon, not simply because of Weiss and Yang getting Minato's attention but because of their interactions.

She knew for the most part that Minato didn't take her as serious as her other teammates. The moments that they share that is meaningful is far and few in-between. Normally speaking, she wouldn't really care as her policy towards living life is to be honest with herself. And how she acts is more likely than not her true nature. In Beacon, she didn't really belong as how she acts is vastly different compared to the other students. The 2-year gap was quite a large one and Ruby could clearly see it in how the 18 year old Minato interacted with say Blake or Jaune than her plain old' Ruby.

"You seem down," Penny patted Ruby's shoulders. "Worry not my dear good friend. For I will help you find your friend." Ruby thought that Penny's hands were harder and colder than normal, it was almost like a weapon. Whenever she leaves Crescent Rose alone for too long, it becomes cold just like Penny's hands.

Ruby simply smiled awkwardly trying her best to ignore the discomfort of the coldness. Even Penny's way of speaking was weird but she was glad that Penny would help. While she was certain in her team's (Plus Minato) abilities, the girl also didn't want to take any chances. She was tempted to call Jaune to pitch in considering it isn't really a Team RWBY exclusive operation any more with the inclusion of Penny and Minato now but decided against it.

She might be imagining it but she had noticed how Jaune would speak a whole lot less when Minato was around. She was certain that the armored blonde didn't hate Minato but…

Abruptly shaking her head to clear it of unnecessary thoughts, Ruby decided to change the topic. "Thanks Penny," The Reaper smiled honestly this time. "So… what sort of weapons do you use?"

"Fantastic, a change in tone and mood." Penny fist pumped. "My choice of weaponry are multiple short swords that are capable of shooting beams of energy that are guided by multiple wires."

"That's actually a very unique weapon," Ruby complimented. "How does your fighting style fit in with them?" If only she could inspect them first hand like she did with the rest of Team RWBY's weaponry and Minato's. The silver eyed teen was also very interested in Nora's weapon, who wouldn't be interested in a lightning hammer that shifts in to a revolving grenade launcher.

"I was given explicit orders by General Ironwood to not reveal that information until I participate in the Vytal Festival." Penny apologetically said.

"Worth a shot," Ruby shrugged. "Weiss wanted to know about these things but oh well,"

"Why are you trying to find your friend?" Penny said, deciding to change the topic seeing that it wasn't going anywhere. "Did something happen?"

"Sorta," Ruby admitted. "Something did happen. It's kinda hard to explain." Ruby was being rather ambiguous. In short, she was pulling a Minato. It appears after spending some time with the blue haired man caused her to pick up some of his habits. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing considering how loose lipped she was at times. Ruby had gotten Yang grounded quite a bit in their younger years after their father pressured her into confessing.

"Make it less hard to explain." Penny asked. "I promise I'm all ears. You have my Full attention."

"Hmmm," Ruby rested her chin on her index and thumb. "Let's just say that we found out a part of my friend's past that she didn't want known. And now my other friend Weiss is having trouble looking at her the same way." The red hooded girl could kind of understand where the heiress was coming from after Minato took the time to paint the picture for her. Weiss is a Schnee and the White Fang had taken from the Schnee and it was more than simply a cargo of Dust… it was something more personal as well.

She liked Penny, she really did but she didn't know her. It doesn't make logical sense to tell practically a stranger that Blake was a part of the White Fang. One of the most hated terrorist organization in all of Remnant save Menagerie. She didn't judge them harshly because it wasn't her place to judge. She wasn't a Faunus and she doesn't understand what it means to live like they do. If Velvet, that rabbit girl that was bullied and messed with by Team CDRL before Minato set things straight, she hoped she never will.

"Is your friend an adult actor?"

"Penny, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She narrowed her eyes forward, she could see the port in the far distance. It wasn't as if the port was faraway but Ruby really sucked at holding conversations with strangers. Penny while wasn't exactly a stranger seeing that this is the third time she interacted with the strange orange headed girl but she didn't exactly know from those brief moments either. Ruby certainly did get better at interaction after being accepted into Beacon but she was far from what's considered adept. But if she could get Weiss and Blake to talk it out like Minato suggested then maybe they could put the whole situation past them. How did Minato put it? She believed he said, _"There's both joy and wonder in coming to know one another."_ Something along those lines.

* * *

Reaching the upper level of the docks, Ruby was met with a rather strange site. Weiss was fawning over a vast collection of Minato's strange Dust and gripping the black rapier they made last night, Yang was shadow boxing in the corner and Minato was painting over a Grimm mask.

"Um Guys?" She called out trying to get their attention but they seemed deeply engrossed with what they're currently doing. Minato frowned as he drawn deep red stripes over one side of the mask. In fact, that side was almost completely red save for the few remaining almost hair line spots that were still bone white. It was awesome to say the least.

The mask was so unlike any other Grimm mask in the market that Ruby couldn't help but be drawn by it. The mask of 3 parts, the 2 skull-like hinged helm that locked together by the jaw portion and this strange black translucent material. It reminded the girl of some shady sun glasses or a portion of a motor cycle helmet.

"They're not responding," Penny stated the obvious. "Should I try to get their attention?"

Ruby watched as Minato connected the 2 bony parts of his helm and saw him smile as there was a low but audible click. The male made the Grimm mask open and close as if he was playing with a cheap dinosaur toy. Satisfied, the sole male fused the black screen like material with the insides of the helm and lifted it up.

Before, Ruby couldn't tell what kind of Grimm the mask was based off of but now that it was complete, it more resembled that weird but awesome Persona that Minato summoned during the initiation that felt like a forever ago. The red hooded girl thought she heard Minato say Thana-something when he summoned it. Whatever it was, it sounded cool.

Ruby tried to call her friends one more time but to no avail. They still seemed almost unnaturally deeply engrossed in their current actions. "Salutations Friends," Penny shouted.

Only Minato reacted. He blinked. "Ruby? And… whoever you are,"

"Greetings, Minato Yuki." Penny waved at him.

"Yuki?" Ruby couldn't help but ask.

"Doesn't matter," Minato replied then looked directly at penny and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about that?" Weiss had done extensive research in order to find that out and had to use her connections that her family had to do so. This orange haired poor fashion sense girl had never in a day laid eyes on him before prior to this.

"I am connected to the Atlas data base and thus I am well informed about any individual that have lived within the kingdom." The living android stated. "Forgive me, where are my manners? I'm Penny Polledina of the Atlas military." How interesting, Ruby thought. Penny didn't realize it but she accidently spilled out a rather important piece of information. The scythe wielding girl was very curious on how such a young girl managed to be a part of the military when the minimum age requirement is 20 due to the fact that that is the age most Huntsman and Huntresses graduate from combat school.

"That sounds like an invasion of privacy but it appears that everyone from Atlas doesn't understand the concept of personal space." Minato set the mask down. "Just what are you really?" He only felt a similar sensation and presence once in his previous life and the male was rather impressed. He wasn't expecting Remnant to be capable of such technology anytime soon but once again Humanity as a species had surprised him.

"What do you mean?" Penny blinked.

"For now, it doesn't matter." Placing the helmet on his head, Minato turned slightly and looked at Ruby. "What are you doing here? It's still too early, the shipment will probably be here in approximately 4 hours. I figured that you're tired after last night."

"I'm good enough, really." Ruby frowned looking at Weiss and Yang. "What's up with those 2?" The 2 seemed out of it and to be completely honest, it kinda freaked the Team leader out.

"Long story short, they're experiencing what it's like to be in contact with the collective will that's in the weapons left over by the Personas."

"I believe I'm missing some context here," Penny pointed out, joining back to the conversation. "Care to inform me so I can better grasp the exchange of information."

"Penny was it? Sorry, it's an inside exclusive information. I believe in military terms, is confidential." Minato gave the android a short cursory glance before locking eyes with the other silver eyed teen. He didn't say anything to her but his eyes conveyed the message very clearly. It was saying don't tell Penny anything.

"Look Ruby, I'll explain it when it's all over but for now," Minato cracked his neck and closed his eyes. With a deep breath, the sole male seemed to have entered a state of intense concentration. Yang stopped shadow boxing and the gauntlets that she spent all night making disappeared from her grip. The same happened to Weiss and the black rapier, even Minato's Dust Recrystallizer and the odd out of place coffee table disappeared. Ruby was immensely jealous of Minato's power, forget the Personas, teleportation, and Weapon Fusion. That ability to store objects in the dimension that rests within his soul is obviously the best power, who doesn't want that ability? It makes life so much easier, especially considering how often her older sister Yang and Weiss shopping. The fates were cruel to the young Rose indeed.

Adam growled under his breath. The Bull Faunus couldn't believe that he and his followers were actually lowered to the level of serving humans, mere humans. The Faunus, his people are far superior compared to those roaches. That's only advantage the humans will have over them, numbers so roaches or vermin in his opinion was an apt description for them.

But as long as Cinder that blasted female has that strange power then there's nothing Adam could do about it. That power defied logic, if he didn't know any better than he might have mistaken it for magic. But he didn't believe in legends, he didn't deal with myths, he was a man that dealt with facts. But it was rather hard to debunk something that was showed off so blatantly in front of him.

The only thing soothing his pride a bit was the fact that they were stealing from the Schnee Dust company, something the White Fang would do on their own regardless. But even so, he didn't like being told what to do. The katana wielder preferred to be the one giving orders instead of receiving them.

He gripped the sheathe of hid katana a bit tighter and listened in as Mercury Black, that whiny gray-haired brat kept prattling on and on. It was annoying and aggravating but he's not the worst person that he had to work with. Emerald Sustrai on the other hand, Adam just couldn't stand. All it took was one look at the girl and he knew that she was mentally weak and unprepared to do what's needed.

Take Cinder away and Emerald would be a directionless and headless, a mere thief with nothing grander to place her faith in. The terrorist leader could at the very least give the barest respect the mercenary assassin seeing that he actually had a mind of his own as irritating it could be.

"Sir," His lieutenant said at his side. His snake King Taijitu based Grimm mask was turning yellow with age but still functional. "Are you sure that allying with these mere humans is a good idea?" Adam snorted internally. Allying? That flaming bitch basically killed most of his men and threatened them.

He heard that Cinder for once would be over seeing the operations after one of her associates Roman Torchwick got captured a few months prior and she wasn't taking any chances. There was news that he recently escaped but the fact that the red headed cigar smoking thief had yet to contact Cinder Fall speaks for itself. Obviously, Roman and his midget of an assistant that was basically a walking fetish wanted nothing to do with her. Roman didn't strike him as a brave man despite his massive over inflated pride.

"No," Adam admitted finally after being dragged out of this thought. "You had seen what Cinder could do. Let's play along for now." Adam while not pleased, could see the benefits of working with her. That power she wields is formidable, formidable to the point that his Faunus animalistic fight or flight instincts kicked in. Rather than merely kicking in, it screamed at him to flee or submit. That was a foreign feeling for the Bull Faunus, it was rare for him to feel that way. No human had ever threatened him like that since he picked up the sword for his sake and his people, the Grimm on occasion definitely but never a human.

"Perhaps, we can get her assistance for when we deal with Sienna?"

"Maybe but it's a shame really," Adam replied. "I actually once looked up to her." It really was a shame, it was Sienna and Sienna alone that could have rebuilt the White Fang into what it was today after the previous leader stepped down. It might not be today and it might not be tomorrow but soon his dreams will be realized.

* * *

"That was… trippy." Yang blinked as she got out of that almost trance like state. "Holy… Since when did Rubes and that strange orange girl get here?" In her perspective, it was as if she was staring at an empty spot one second and looking at the 2 girls in the next. The collective will or whatever in Minato's weapon was strange. She felt slightly calmer and tense compared to her usual self, it was as if she got kicked out of her own reality into another. Like the golden blonde dragon got pushed from the kiddy pool and into the ocean with little to no warning. Glancing at Weiss, Yang noticed that she was probably going through the same thing despite her trying her absolute hardest to mask it.

"A few minutes give or take," Minato replied admiring his new helmet. "After this is all over, I'm making this my motorcycle helmet."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" Weiss pointed out still kind of out of it. "You wish to wear a mask to conceal your identity from those White Fang scoundrels but someone will bound to notice that helmet should you choose to wear it on a regular basis."

"I am not authorized to engage against the terrorist organization known as the White Fang." Penny cut in.

"Well we don't need your help." Yang cracked her neck and began the process of stretching. "We're here for our friend Blakey and to whoop some candy ass. With or without you."

"Ooh, that got the blood flowing." Yang sighed satisfied.

"Are you incapable of making decision? Of thinking for yourself?" Minato felt a sudden case of déjà vu. "Guess I'll take a Shadow Mask instead and save this helmet for that motorcycle I was planning to build. It does look eerily similar to a Grimm Mask and considering that the White Fang also wear Grimm masks in retrospect, I wouldn't want to get shot at accidentally by you guys."

"I think we're smart enough to realize that it's you down there." Ruby pouted. "I understand Penny, military stuff and all that. It's fine, we'll handle it."

"…You're my friend," Penny whirled to Ruby's side in a blink of an eye and placed both her hands on the girl's shoulders. There was a decided look in Penny's inhuman eyes and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"…Um, Okay?" Ruby wasn't sure how to react. "You're my… friend too,"

The leader of Team RWBY looked at her teammates that were currently there, just a few short feet away. They (Weiss and Yang) simply refused to make direct eye contact and abandoned their leader and friend.

Ruby honestly wondered why she even thought that they would help her. The first time she met and interacted Penny was due to them leaving her alone with the strange girl. Penny then pulled her into an awkward hug, for over 5 minutes. "I promised you friend that I'll help you find that other friend and I'll do just that."

The hug was uncomfortable, it was too much grip to the point that she could almost be unable to breathe and too cold, like really cold. It wasn't anything like the hugs Yang gave her or that one-time Weiss hugged her unknowingly as she tried to get the white-haired heiress to wake up. That was something Weiss made her promise to never bring up again but she's just acting like that word Minato says every once in a while. What was it again? She believed it was a Tsundere.

The Rose looked at Minato who was mouthing something at her. Narrowing her eyes, she could barely make out what he was saying even when she's concentrating. _"Just say what she wants to hear."_

The problem was that the silver eyed teen had no idea what Penny wanted. She needed to make some sort of excuse up, she needed to improvise.

"Thanks Penny," Ruby patted her on the back. "Okay, can you let go now… we kinda need to have our uhh… strategy meeting."

"What meeting?" Yang started but stopped as Weiss slapped the back of her head. "Ow! That actually hurt Ice Queen." She glared at the shortest member of Team RWBY.

"Learn to read the mood brute." She whispered fiercely, crossing her arms.

"Yes, that is a procedure that should be prioritized." Penny nodded in understanding and released Ruby from her prison.

Ruby immediately took a rather large gulp of air upon her release.

"So, what information do you have over our foe?" Penny asked.

"Honestly, not much but we have a general idea of the time they're arriving and the location… which we are currently standing on top of." Minato confirmed the details. "But I'm confident that we're more than adequate to take out the lesser trained members. Most of them are throwaways and expendables to the higher ups of the organization."

"So basically, they're cannon fodder." Yang summarized. The blonde brawler cracked her knuckles and grinned in anticipation. She could hardly contain her excitement, she was literally going to throw down with the White Fang. The White Fang, the biggest and meanest terrorist organization on Remnant.

"Essentially," Minato agreed. For the most part, the lower echelon of the White Fang wasn't that large of a threat. They were unorganized and unruly, lacking what made humans and Faunus so formidable compared to the creature of Grimm. The ability to think and organize and add in the lack of training and skill, they were not much of a threat. Minato had heard back when he was still training to be a Police Officer for the kingdom of Vale that even the law enforcement was more than capable of handling them.

"But we shouldn't be careless," Weiss gripped her rapier Myrtenaster's hilt even more tightly to the point that her knuckles turned bony white. "That would be needlessly reckless."

"Oh, come on Weiss," Ruby said finally taking a seat, right between Yang and Minato. "Sis and Blue's just confident of our mad skills is all."

"Weiss does have a point," Minato agreed with the heiress. "Perhaps we are being rather lax with one of the most dominant forces of the planet."

"Ugh, this is sooo Boring." Yang whined. "Can't we just beat them up now? How long do we have to wait?" In her defense, she managed to patiently for the past few hours. Yang wasn't someone that stayed still or silent for long and it showed in her affinity. She was like Junpei and both shared the affinity of fire and that was reflected in their personality. If only he could find a link, some sort of similarity in the personality between Nora and Akihiko.

"Should be fairly soon," Minato responded using one of his Personas that was known for his archery to enhance his vision. "The shipments are already close to docking." The White Fang is an illegitimate organization and if the triad or yakuza were any model to go by, they would stick with the night as if that was the only place they were welcomed.

He unlike the other day was actually excited to fight the White Fang. Perhaps excited is the wrong word but Yuki had given him a few ideas on how to use his Summoning Semblance and this is a good a time as any. With Team RWBY with his weapons and a literal android, he was quite confident of their chances. Not that he'll let anything happen to them but just in case.

"Perhaps we should take this time to get prepared," Weiss said as she pried open his Dust Recrystallizer and filled the new weapon with the blue Dust. "I don't wish to take any sort of chances with those low lives." She spun the cylinder made from the Reaper's revolver with a flick of her thumb and smiled before doing a series of quick thrusts and slashes.

Minato couldn't help but be mesmerized by the elegance of the heiress. It had been awhile since he had seen Weiss' fighting style but it certainly improved a lot after spending a whole semester in Beacon. The rapier glowed blue like the Dust x Elemental Gem hybrid she had placed in the chambers for a split second before calming down and fading away.

It has been a long time but Minato was sure that was the Frost Blaze Dust that he made. It was a flame that freezes after burning the opponent, a rather unique ability but Minato wouldn't know. He might have created them but he never not even once used them. There was no need considering he had his Personas for all his ranged elemental coverage.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Ruby admitted. "So Yang, Penny. You ready?"

"100 percent combat ready." Penny saluted with a click of her boots.

"What she said." Yang cracked her knuckles. She just got a new weapon and she's just itching to punch a guy's teeth down his throat.

* * *

Blake really didn't know why she accepted the help of Sun of all people, especially when he was the one that robbed Minato so blatantly. But it was suicidal to go at this alone considering that she was most likely known for abandoning the White Fang and Adam. Adam was simply too important in the organization, too popular and powerful and being known as the one who ran away might be a stretch but it was still a possibility that someone might recognize her.

"What?" Sun asked. "I said I'll give it back… most of it." He really didn't really steal because he needed the money but rather he was addicted to stealing. It was a very exhilarating feeling, to do something that one shouldn't do. He would stop if he considered it too far but that blue haired kid seemed like he wouldn't miss his wallet much. The blonde monkey Faunus seemed to have some sort of sixth sense when it came to matters like this.

"And what about those apples?" Blake countered. "Must you steal everything in sight? The law exists for a reason." She watched him take a large bite and ate without any sort of tact. She wasn't used to those types of table manners; her mother had ingrained in her how to be a proper lady. While strict, it was beneficial in the long run considering the goal was to get humans to accept the Faunus as more than mere beasts.

"Give it a few hours." Sun joked. When he saw the judging disgusted look she had on her face, his jovial nature a tad bit. She was actually pretty cute and he didn't want to ruin his chances with going out with her. He wasn't like his team mate Neptune but he was a guy after all and guys liked nice things. "C'mon loosen up a bit. You were practically in a cult before all this." Sometimes, Sun wished he had some sort of filter for his mouth.

She ignored him and chose to look through the binoculars. How could she 'loosen up'? it wasn't as if the organization she was once proud to be a part of isn't contradicting the original meaning of what they set out to do. It wasn't as if they were killing people or have been lowered to mere murderers and thieves.

She watched as a Bullhead flew over the harbor with the headlight turned on to ensure a safe and quiet landed next to the Atlas shipped Dust crates and one by one, members of the White Fang had stepped out armed to the teeth… some literally. They must have some sort of inside information that told them of the schedule when there were no police patrolling in this area.

Weiss was right all along, Blake at the time just didn't want to accept it. She couldn't accept that the one thing that held the most meaning in her life had fallen so quickly. If she could had seen the slow deterioration, perhaps she could had done something about it. She ran from her parents and their reasoning, she ran from Adam and the White Fang and now she's running again from her team.

Roman Torchwick was nowhere in sight, there was nothing there but terrorists wearing Grimm masks. The White Fang. The cat Faunus really hoped that it was him and not them but she couldn't deny it any more. The White Fang she believed in was gone and this empty husk left with nothing but rage and disgust was left in its place. Do they no longer remember the pride of trying to bridge the gap between Faunus and humans? Do they wish to spit and trample upon years upon years of dedication?

This White Fang, it isn't right and It isn't just. IT iS WRONG and she needs to fix it Blake removed her ribbon and prepared to jump. Surely there should be at least a few Faunus in that group that were part of the old White Fang she cherishes. Someone that still believes in the original goal deep within their hearts. Though there was a risk that someone in the crowd might recognize her, she couldn't care about that. It was simply trivial compared to what she wanted to do. She had to know how far had her beloved White Fang that she dedicated her entire life to had fallen and she had to see and hear it with her own eyes and ears both sets of them.

"Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang," Blake yelled causing every Faunus to freeze and turn to her direction. "Have you fallen so Greatly! Have you discarded every scrap of your pride and our reason!?" She pulled off her ribbon as they pointed their guns at her general direction with their fingers just on the trigger just a slight pull away from firing.

"Damn! This is sooo nuts." Sun sweated a bit. He been through worse situations before but he really didn't expect Blake to be this… reckless. He as the loud one, was certain that as the loud mouth that she would have been the Yin to his Yang. Though he would be lying if he wasn't the slightest bit interested in how this will play out. Like another blonde that's with her teammates in the same dock just waiting for things to play out, he thought that it's not an everyday occurrence to mess with the WHITE Fang.

"I thought I recognized that voice," a deep masculine voice cut in as the other members simply stared at each other trying to figure out what to do now that 2 nosy teenagers appeared out of nowhere. If they were simply humans, then they would have had been mowed down with their bullet ridden corpses resembling swiss cheese, Aura or no Aura. That defensive power had its limit and as powerful it can potentially be, a barrage of Dust rounds would be more than enough.

"That voice," Blake whispered so lowly that even Sun with his superior Faunus hearing could barely make it out. "It can't be. It just can't…" She felt weak in the knees as she took a few cautious steps back as if the distance made her harder to see.

The voice chuckled as if amused. "A traitor talking about pride? It's simply too laughable." The voice came to view as the lower ranked members gave way for his advance. Like he was the alpha in the wolf pack.

His casual stroll on the wooden panels of the dock finally came to a stop as the moon light illuminated his figure and revealed who he was. He was Adam's right hand man, while Blake never really interacted with him, she knew he was powerful not nearly as strong as Adam but strong in his own right.

His King Taijtu Grimm mask was turning a sickening shade of yellow at certain sides indicating simply how long he has been doing such deplorable acts. The rest of the members had clean and brand new ivory pristine masks indicating that they were fairly new into the organization which meant that they were most likely not that powerful. That was good, that meant that they actually had a chance if a confrontation was forced.

"I would say it's nice to see you again Blake but I would be lying." The lieutenant transitioned over to the stone cement portion of the port grounds and revved up his chain saw. "I would have loved to saw of your pretty little head off but Adam has other ideas."

"…Where is he," Blake barely managed to breathe out. The pressure and the urge to run was getting stronger the moment the man brought up her former partner. The only thing that helped calmed her down a bit was her grip on her Gambol shroud. Ruby did a better job than expected modifying it but she doubted this new and improved blade would even out the playing field especially if Adam was in vale. There's only so far, she can hide if he sniffed out her trail, that's the perk of being a member of an organization. The connections and the extra pairs of eyes and ears were an irreplaceable resource on its own.

"He's close by," The man admitted. He signaled one member with a Scroll. "You, Over there. Call the boss, he wants to know about this ASAP." If he wasn't wearing the mask then everyone would have noticed that his grin shown too many sharp teeth.

"Hey!" Sun yelled. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but if you want her then you'll have to go through me." If Neptune was here, then he would have been proud.

"You idiot!" Blake hissed.

"Fire at will!" The lieutenant shouted. "The man's expendable. Whatever you do don't kill the girl no matter what or Adam will have your heads."

"No matter What!"

" **Yes Sir!"**

Before they could even fire, some sort of heavy force started to push them all down on to the ground. Almost like a puppet who had all their strings cut by a machete suddenly. The very air was tinged in some sort of black energy as even breathing became a burden on their bodies.

Slowly, one by one, they dropped to one knee or even face down as they their weapons dropped like a ton of bricks on to the stone and concrete ground which caused tiny hair line cracks which continued to expand and spread from tile to tile. Some of them, most likely the more experienced and well trained, simply grunted and gritted their teeth while the others simply slumped to the ground uselessly. Try as they might, they couldn't get fight off the heavy force crushing their body.

Chrk!

The force intensified even further. It was only due to Aura, an ability that all life have the potential to possess on Remnant that saved the White Fang from the embrace of death.

The tiles started to chip into tiny triangle esque shapes as dark pulsing energy pressed down on the area further causing large craters to form for each White Fang member and dropped weapon.

Blake blinked and looked around not believing her eyes. Sun scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Does that mean we win."

Blake didn't answer. She didn't even know how to respond to that. But she was glad at the timing, it couldn't have been a better time.

"What is this?" The lieutenant growled. His fingers and arm strength managed to keep his chain saw from being wrenched out of his hands like the others. It was almost like nature itself was out to get them. Nature… Dust was sometimes called Nature's Wrath and there was one specific type of Dust that could do that. Gravity. With that knowledge in mind, he with a bit of effort got back on two feet but was still hunched over from the black energy pouring down on his already heavy weight.

Exerting more force, the ground beneath caved in as he pushed down with all of his might to keep himself upright.

"Let's not get too rowdy okay?" A blue haired teen looked down with a glassy smile that didn't reach his cold icy silvery eyes that glowed ethereally. **"I don't appreciate people trying to take from me. Yang, sic em."**

* * *

 **So far, i'm liking how Volume 5 of RWBY is going in terms of direction. way better than volume 4, things are actually happening besides walking. Raven is becoming more relevant to the plot. Yang is a bit more level headed which is nice cuz that was my only gripe with her character. granted she's still kinda punch happy but hey realistic development takes time. I thought Weiss was the biggest bitch since Yukari but boy did she prove me wrong by volume 4. She's my favorite main character now besides Qrow.**

 **Yukari kinda died for me in the Answer, i actually liked how her character arc ended in P3 but damn she was just bad in the Answer. to those that actually like her characterization in the Answer please go in depth in the review explaining your reason cuz it really baffles me.**


	41. Chapter 41

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus.**

 **I'm am really mad and sad that I couldn't get Scathach for Fate Grand order. To those who play the game, you all know that feeling at some point. But still I really wanted to get her since I skipped out on Okita to save for her and got shit for it.**

 **I said this before but RWBY Volume 5 is way better than 4. We get more Raven and Salem Screen time. Well we get more hints for the lore and Salem's personality using the time she's on more efficiently than before.**

 **Cinder's personality changed and that's a good thing. she actually has a personality other than mysterious evil antagonist. I can't help but feel her anger and obsession with getting revenge on Ruby will be her downfall. Not that she doesn't deserve it but still. I'm interested in how she develops. What are your opinion on Oscar? I feel like his importance to the plot is Ozpin's importance and his character relies on that rather than stand on its own.**

 **And I don't like the fact that he's a fourteen year old kid. Ruby was enough of a Young protagonist imo. This in't a shounen manga. Thanks for those who replied to my question regarding Yukari last chapter. I still view her the same way but I can understand your reasoning and respect it.**

* * *

"Fucking finally," Yang smirked as the Bullhead started to land on the docks. "Been waiting all day for this." The blonde brawler cracked her neck and proceeded to do the same with her knuckles.

She, Weiss, and Ruby got into their combat stances ready to jump in the moment the Bullhead landed.

"I wouldn't do that just yet, girls." Minato's voice cut in, the calmness surprising them. There was no real emotion, no tenseness, no fear or even excitement. He sounded like he was simply chastising a silly child. "I wish to wait things out a bit."

Yang looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Blue? We've been sitting here for 7 hours. We could take em."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "What she said." They were all getting a bit restless from staying on one spot for so long. It was at times like this she felt closer to Yang and understand her mindset a bit more.

"It isn't a matter of whether or not we could beat them," Minato replied. His eyes were closed and his legs were crossed indicating he was deep in meditation or concentration. "In fact, I alone would be enough judging from the readings I get from my Persona." It wasn't meant to sound arrogant but he had full confidence in his abilities to defeat the White Fang.

If he fought seriously like he did against the Reaper and the Nyx Avatar, they would have chances so close to zero that it may as well be zero. That didn't factor in his Semblance, Persona or any other supernatural abilities that he had, his pure fighting potential when he relies on instinct and battle analyzation and strategy alone is so great that it ensured that he was practically the only one fit for command on the field.

There might be people physically stronger than he is, more skilled and over all just a better all-round fighter than he is, Minato Arisato is unmatched in his ability to turn the tide of battles in his favor. Whether it be due to Death's influence that stained his psyche or even his own innate instincts, he reigns supreme in the battle field.

"All the more reason to jump in," Yang pointed out. In her defense, she endured admirably staying in one location quietly until now. "This opportunity is probably the only time we get to feel like a Huntress this semester." Honestly, she just wanted to punch the members of the terrorist organization in the face. Their self-righteousness annoyed her, their hypocrisy annoyed her as well. And she had hit people for less, like Junior.

Penny seemed to be so quiet that he almost forgotten she was there if he hadn't equipped Juno Fuuka's Ultimate Persona to scan the entire location with ease. It was certainly an interesting way to view the world. The ability to know everything around you and how it and the world's functions is in his opinion a gift.

Penny was a part of the military so he wasn't surprised that she became less… playful and curious. Especially since she was a sentient android, he was very impressed that Atlas managed something like this even if he saw something just as advanced if not more advanced in his home world centuries ago.

It wasn't superior or equal to Aigis and the other Anti-Shadow weapons but it was on par, capable of rivaling it in time. Penny was most likely the first of the sentient androids seeing how some of her spiritual energy, her Aura leaked out of her frame and Aigis was the 7th generation ASW meaning that if given time, Atlas can further improve their design.

" **Hmmm, That Aigis girl,"** Yuki said suddenly in his mind. **"Seems pretty tough. I'll pay money to see her and that Yang girl duke it out. Mano-a-mano."**

" _Huh? I forgotten that you're here in my head."_ Minato commented back. _"Hmmm. As much as it pains me to say it, Yang would probably win due to her Aura and Semblance. Unless Aigis uses her Paladion cannon."_

" **Didn't she inherit some of your Wildcard abilities?"**

" _Yes, why?"_ Minato opened his eyes and looked at the docks with Team RWBY plus Penny. "You seem to have almost forgotten why we're here. Judging from Blake's admittedly wild emotions running rampant, I assume that she's about to make her move."

" **You know what? I'll talk to you later, this seems important."** Yuki said before breaking the connection between them.

"Blake's here?" Weiss asked. "How can you tell?" She was surprised but not too surprised. She was beginning to fear that she was getting to use to Minato's miscellaneous abilities. It had been reveal after reveal and Weiss is starting to lose energy trying to respond to Minato's additional powers.

"Persona is a rather interesting and diverse power, no?" Minato chuckled. Though it wasn't truly a power borne of him, Juno had served him faithfully ever since they bonded. "But yes, I can sense everything in this general area without breaking a sweat."

"Not gonna lie," Yang started. "That's badass. Badass as hell." Shame, Fuuka wasn't here to take the complement. This power wasn't even truly his in the first place and thus he felt undeserving of the credit.

"Awesome!" Ruby mouthed. "But let's get back on point. Blake's here?" It wasn't that she had forgotten about Blake but Ruby figured that if they were here before Blake then they might as well do society a favor and get rid of such a destructive force from Vale. Negativity does attract the Creatures of Grimm and needless to say, the misguided members of that organization is where negativity can breed at a stupendous rate.

The Wildcard nodded. "She's actually pretty close by. bust on the other side of the dock 70 meters to our front." Then he frowned. "And she's not alone." He wasn't too sure of the signature but it seemed like it was a bit familiar. But he was also certain that he didn't know the signature personally. Most likely the person next to Blake bumped into him in a chance encounter.

"Minato, what's wrong?" Weiss noticed the frowned on the Wildcard's face. "Is the person suspicious? Endangering?"

"No, it's, uh… it's just that it feels familiar but I can't grasp where I met him or her before." Minato explained.

"Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang," Blake's voice blared causing every Faunus and Team RWBY plus Penny and Minato to freeze and turn to her direction. "Have you fallen so Greatly! Have you discarded every scrap of your pride and our reason!?"

"I believe the saying is speak of the devil and he shall appear." Penny added as strange knives floated around her after a whirring noise from her tiny backpack was made.

"An apt choice of words but it's not the time for witty one-liners." Weiss pointed her Myrtenaster at the White Fang as they pointed their guns at Blake and the Blonde Monkey Faunus.

"Hey! He's the asshole who stole your wallet!" Yang squinted her eyes to get a better view. "That's the type of guys Blake's into? Well… he has a nice bod and all but he's not my type. Can't have 2 energetic blondes at once in the same place and time."

"Focus bigger dolt," Weiss snorted. "The time for laxness has long since been over."

"Ruby garb the Gravity Dust." Minato ordered her despite the fact that he has no authority over her.

"Hey!" Sun yelled. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but if you want her then you'll have to go through me."

"Sis do what Blue says." Yang said watching how Blake's confrontation of the White Fang would play out. Normally, if she was alone, she would have just charged straight in without much thought but Ruby was here as well and she couldn't risk her well-being. She trusted his instincts and something told her being loud was a poor decision choice this time alone.

She trusted Minato had a plan to overcome this. If he didn't, then she was still sure that his Persona power bullshit would get them out of the situation. If Minato had a golden dragon for a Persona that'll be the most awesome thing ever.

"R-right." Ruby walked a few feet and grabbed some of the Hybrid Mudo Elemental Gem x Gravity Dust that was in the Dust Recrystallizer. "Here." She pulled Minato's sleeve and offered it to him.

"Fire at will!" The lieutenant shouted. "The man's expendable. Whatever you do don't kill the girl no matter what or Adam will have your heads."

"Weiss, Give me the black rapier." Minato held out his hand. The heiress quickly handed it over and watched as he tossed the Gravity Dust hybrid to her. "Do you know what a Fusion Spell is, Weiss?"

"…What?"

"A Fusion Spell is a power combining the power of 2 or more Personas into creating something greater than the sum of their parts." He wondered can a Semblance produce an effect similar to a Fusion Spell? There was only one way to find out. The Fool never liked dwelling in hypotheticals anyways.

"Fascinating, but how does this have anything to do with what we're currently facing." She questioned. "Aura or no Aura. Blake can't endure that barrage for long!"

" **It's time."** Yuki intoned. **"Let our powers truly become one."** Minato stabbed his Rapier down onto the ground like butter. His Summoning Semblance with a coffin based design grew and grew to the point that they covered the top area directly above the White Fang.

Suddenly something unexpected occurred, the Semblance started to morph and rotate at a rapid rate. It continued moving on its own without his input and gained an almost transparent snow flake insignia grew on top of the coffin without over dominating it. The coffin was clearly the more dominant out of the 2 but he didn't know what to say at such a stark change beyond his control.

"…This is," Weiss gasped almost dropping Myrtenaster. While she knew that their families were distantly related, she felt… odd seeing a snow flake emblem besides her own on someone else.

" **I told you, didn't I?"** Yuki whispered in to his psyche. **"Our powers are combining even further than the link that Elizabeth had initially fused us with."**

" **This is all that I can offer you, take it all. Take everything"**

The Persona User had no idea what was going on but he felt like he drank 1000 Mad Bulls at once. He had no time to dwell on the empowering feeling as he drew his Evoker and pressed it on his temple and fired it.

Upon pulling the trigger, the sound of glass shattering and a violent burst of blue crystalline shards appeared on the other side of his head as it jerked sideways giving the illusion that he really got shot. The blue flame like miasma caught some of the White Fang's attention but at this point, it hardly mattered for it was too late.

Even his friends beside him felt the weight of that Persona's existence even before it manifested fully upon the world.

"Manifest, Chaos." A swirl of dark energy and starlight condensed into a sphere hovering above the Summoning Semblance magic circle. "Magravidyne," The primordial Greek god that predates creation simply filtered its magic through the circle and that dark energy pressed the White Fang down on to its knees. That attack was a Remnant skill that he gained a while ago and it was the perfect time to fire it. Due to Dust being common in this world, the effects of them aren't anything special.

The collective unconscious of this world due to this, has lesser restrictions on the type of powers so any type if Dust effects can be replicated by him accessing the collective unconscious with his compendium. This was also the reason why he didn't use Dust personally seeing that he can have the powers for free and much more powerful versions just by using the grade 3rd tier dyne spells and unique 4th tier spells.

"Let's not get too rowdy okay?" Minato's eyes glowed and he was pissed. Blake was his friend even if they weren't particularly close and they won't be taking anything from him. He was tired of things being taken from him. His parents, his siblings, and Shinjiro. It won't ever happen again. "I don't appreciate people trying to take from me. Yang, sic em." Yang was the hardest hitting member of this save Blake squad and with his gauntlets, it'll be very devastating.

"Alright!" She stretched her lithe muscles like a leopard or lion tensing and catapulted herself directly above the majority of the White Fang. Pulling back her fist with the new gauntlets, she smashed the floor with the built-up inertia and her already impressive strength causing an eruption of fire blasting the White Fang members in the 20 feet radius.

The vicious cyclone of energy had blown them off their feet like ragdoll as they flew in multiple directions. Some hit the steel hatch walls, some hit the light poles and other lighter White Fang members was carried by the force and slammed into the ocean. It took a few moments before the cloud of dust and debris cleared up. "Hope you learned how to swim alongside How to be a Terrorist 101," Yang smirked slowly articulating every digit of her right hand.

"You filthy rat," The lieutenant growled looking directly at Minato. "Adam will not tolerate such disrespect of the White Fang."

"Let him come if he has the courage to face me," Minato narrowed his eyes to focus on the more prominent White Fang member and his tone deadpan, betraying nothing. He could care less who ever Adam was, they had no idea what kind of existence he was and they have no idea of what's he capable of and what's he willing to do. "I would worry more about your own self if I were you."

Not even a second after he said that, as if on que, Yang was directly in front of the lieutenant and punched him on the face knocking him down. Dispelling Chaos, Minato cracked his neck and dropped down with a sword in hand. It's been a while since he considered using his powers in a serious fight and his Personas are more than willing to lend a hand.

* * *

"Awesome!" Ruby squealed in excitement. Minato's power was something that she loved and hated. In a sense, it was the ultimate weapon that can be used in every situation. Needs extra space? It has an infinite dimensional pocket located within the soul of the user. Need a sword with quality but don't got money? Just sacrifice a Persona or 2 and you'll be set. Comes with free ranged elemental skills and can summon extra help just because. And she was pretty sure there were more to come.

Ruby looked through the scope and aimed at the poor schmucks that her sister Yang had just dropped in on.

Bang!

A sharp sound of a gunshot pierced the air and knocked the White Fang grunts that was on the verge of regaining balance. The shot knocked the air out of his lungs as he crumpled back down to the floor.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

For once, Yang's brutish nature came in handy. The majority of the Faunus were disoriented from getting hit by one of her sister's bombs. They were going to have had a much harder time if they had to have fought them without the element of surprise and they were most likely confused that Yang was capable of producing such power with a simple attack.

She smirked as smug pride was the current emotion surging through the red hooded reaper. Yang, while powerful, couldn't had done the damage that she done without those gauntlets. The gauntlets SHE had helped to make. Granted, the majority of the power came from the Personas Minato used but Ruby still counted them as her babies.

Ruby once again pulled the trigger of her scythe sniper rifle blowing the opponents away like a bowling ball to pins. The recoil was insane as always but that was part of her combat style. She tried to get Minato to try it out but he was too stubborn and considered it a waste of ammo. Needless to say, Ruby got offended by that statement. Even if there was some truth to that statement, seeing that used up all of the Beacon's funds and services for students and had gotten multiple complaints from her dad about how much Lien she cost compared to her sister. Though in her defense, unlike Yang, she doesn't go around breaking public or private property… much.

She looked at Weiss and Penny, she smirked. "Can't let Yang and Minato have all the fun." The 15 year old Reaper then dropped to ground level as the White Fang were already getting back on their feet. They had already discussed it and it was decided that those 2 were to stick in the back and provide support and cover fire. Even Ruby herself was relegated to support but she wanted to be a part of the main action too.

Casually shifting the grip on her shaft as 2 members rushed in, she blocked the 2 swords coming for her neck. She felt the pressure from the strikes but she wasn't that impressed with their performance, she felt harder attacks from her sister Yang even when she wasn't even serious.

The strength difference between one who's training to be a Huntress and a civilian level fighter was worlds apart. Shifting and lessening the pressure on one side of her Crescent Rose, Ruby let their blades slide off and used the butt of the weapon to shatter a Grimm mask and knock the member out cold which enraged his comrades.

After a flurry of slashes and loose combos, Ruby once again caught the blades on the shaft of her baby in a static block. Try as they might, they couldn't overpower her as she infused her Aura into her weapon and limbs.

With a slight push, the girl caused them to lose their balance, for which they immediately ate a scythe slash to the side, knocking them to the already damaged ground with a slight thud sound.

They were far below the average trainee of Beacon, that's for sure. Ruby didn't understand how they managed to be as successful as they were across the continents. The White fang were infamous for being the most dangerous and effective organization out there and they didn't live up to the hype. Minato had theorized that it's the higher echelon that where the more formidable fighters were but it truly was puzzling that they became such a large group that managed to demand respect.

They groggily got up and rubbed the damaged targeted area of their body. They circled around her in a very loose formation. Shaking her head, she knew what they were trying to do. They were most likely going to attack her at once and whittle down her Aura over time with the accumulated hits.

Excellent in theory but too obvious in a real fight situation, she tightened the grip on her scythe and vanished. Her Speed Semblance was very hard to control but in a short burst and in one direction, Ruby could at the very least manage that. She'll need to improve her use of her Semblance before the Vytal festival begins to be sure that she would be a burden to her team.

Bursting into a full-blown sprint, she got behind one member and lifted her foot up. She always wanted to do at least once and now there was a golden opportunity.

"Perry! She's behind you!"

Perry managed to turn his head half-way to look behind but Ruby was too fast to be countered.

Kicking the back of the knee on of them, Perry crumpled to the floor and took the blunt side of Crescent Rose to the side of the skull. "Perry!" One of the members yelled. "You filthy bitch," he growled.

"That's not very nice," Ruby chastised.

"I'll show you nice," He sneered as he rushed forward. Until he too got shot in the face. "Fuck! Ugh!"

Immediately he dropped his weapon and covered his cracked mask with his hands and dropped to the ground. "You goddamn Cunt!"

"Who told you to run head first to the girl pointing a sniper rifle at you?" Ruby retorted. That C word sounded nasty and insulting to the red hooded girl. She had no idea what it meant either, Yang wouldn't tell her no matter how much she begged after she heard Uncle Qrow say that word when he was drunk.

Backflipping once, Ruby effortlessly dodged a horizontal swing and with a quick burst of her Speed Semblance, she grabbed the arm of the assailant effectively holding her in place. While she wasn't as physically impressive like her sister Yang, Ruby was still much stronger.

"L-let go," The female Faunus squirmed a bit before the red reaper simply collapsed her baby Crescent Rose into its travel form and whacked at the side of her temple knocking her out. The Rose felt a smidgen of guilt due to her earlier days of getting bullied by the older kids back in Signal before Yang beat them to the point that half of their teeth had been shoved down their throats.

But at the end of the day, the White Fang were a menace to society, so she continued to do what she does best.

* * *

"Dude? Your friends are freakin awesome." Sun grinned at the sheer chaos around him. That Blue haired kid seemed to be the one in charge as he directed the blonde girl how to move and where she should hit. Sun thought the blue haired kid was a bit of a show off like Neptune, the way he simply stood there with his arms crossed as if the whole situation was beneath him.

Blake didn't seem to hear what he said. The grip she had on Gambol Shroud slackened seeing how… not coordinated but effective her team was operating. She saw Weiss producing a black Glyph indicating she was most likely using some sort of Gravity Type Dust but… it was too powerful and the range was far wider than normal.

The largest Blake ever saw the Tsundere heiress ever made her glyphs was in Professor Oobleck's Bullhead crash prevention lesson. It was actually a rather ingenious plan that Weiss made, while she was limiting the movement of the White Fang, that orange haired girl was shooting lasers from the multiple daggers floating behind her.

"Hey uh, is it just me or does that Blue haired kid seems kinda scary," Sun said giving his attention to the pressure the other male exudes. There was something dark and deathly too his Aura and he had never felt that before. Not even the creatures of Grimm made him rethink his place in the world. It was strange seeing he never noticed it in the docks a few days ago but his Faunus instincts screamed at him not to mess with this guy.

She shuddered a bit. "Sometimes," The cat Faunus admitted. "But he's usually just that lazy guy in the group. That or enigmatic… or both."

"You know, your friends are pretty awesome."

She smiled looking at Yang and Minato working together to Ruby kicking people behind the knees with glee and Weiss taking the high ground providing support via Dust effects and projectiles. "They are," She was the foolish one all along. She just so wanted to be right that she once again reverted into the person that she wanted to do away with. Blake was tired of that person, she was tired of running away from her problems, time and time again. "They really are."

* * *

" _ **Dodge to the left,"**_ Minato's voice somehow just echoed in the blonde brawler's head. That shocked her to the point that she couldn't react in time to the left hook that violently tilted her head to the side. That was probably the hardest strike she ever endured, besides Nora and her uncle Qrow. Her father while powerful wasn't really a powerhouse but had some rather nasty hand to hand techniques that she kept losing to time and time again.

"That all, big boy?" Yang taunted and shrugged it off as the Lieutenant went to a 2-handed grip on his chain saw and went for a typical over head slash.

" _ **There's no time to explain but duck and roll to the left and target the joint behind the knee."**_

She rolled to the side and kicked his knee from behind. The man dropped like a bunch of weights as his knees buckled.

" _ **Now that he's disoriented, grab his sword and toss it to the side. With that weapon he has too much of a reach advantage for close combat."**_

Yang did what she had been told but she's… unused to someone giving her orders besides Ruby. It wasn't that Minato was a bad leader but his plans were obviously much less elaborate than her sister and focused on debilitating the enemy as much as possible and dealing the maximum amount of damage with the minimum amount of effort.

Which was fine by her considering that it mixed with her way of fighting rather well. If she had to compare to the lessons that she actually paid attention to in Glynda's class when not exercising combat, it would be accurate to say that Minato is a master of winning at individual battles while Ruby thinks in a way that wins wars, a view that watches from above like a bird soaring and reveling its freedom.

" **He'll target your main leg to try and knock you down. Jump back and fire a shot just as he's leaping."**

Now without a weapon, the Lieutenant lunged in just like Minato predicted and Yang tightened the grip on her gauntlets and that triggered a bullet encased in a swirling sphere of flames and wind hitting him square on the chest and flung him back yards.

He crumpled upon impact and his weight broke the wooden planks. The Faunus groaned as she forced himself to get up.

He was a tough bastard to say the least and Yang had to give him props for that. Cracking her neck, Yang stared him down as he slowly walked towards her with ragged breaths. His shoulders heaved in rage and humiliation. With each stomp, gravel and small stones or cement pieces were grinded to dust leaving small foot shaped craters.

Yang loved the adrenaline surging through her body. She threw a small taunting smirk at the guy which further enraged him but unlike the other White Fang members, he didn't fall into a blind fury that abandoned everything for a chance to hit the target of their rage. Admittedly, that was something even she had a habit of doing but fortunately, she was so awesome that it made up for that. And she was powerful enough when enraged that usually steam roll through her target.

There were only 3 people in this school that can endure or even counter that. Nora after using Lightning Dust on herself, Pyrrha with pure technique managed to finesse and redirect the momentum of her swing and Minato who could take out her Aura in one hit with Laevateinn or whatever he called that bs magical Persona sword. And that sword is even more powerful now.

The blonde glanced at her gauntlets and smirked. She had one now too, granted she's only borrowing it and will have to return it to Blue after the battle but it was addictive. It was invigorating, like she could take out a thousand men without trying. The energy she was receiving for simply wearing them was stupendous and she loved it.

Yang took off in a full-fledged sprint even using the gauntlets as a propulsion device like she normally did with her Ember Celica. She found it strange that these gauntlets fit her fighting style so much, she wasn't one that reads into the situation but this couldn't have been a coincidence. _"Minato sure knows how to treat girls with nice things."_ The smirk on her face increased as she closed the distance.

Reaching the White Fang Lieutenant, Yang took a fierce uppercut to the chin which lifted her a foot off the ground. That brief disorientation allowed him to grab Yang's neck and violently smashed the blonde brawler into the ground.

He repeatedly punched her face again and again, laughing as his humiliation of getting knocked around by one human female not even an adult. _**"The time for holding back has long since been over. Yang, get Yangry."**_

This continued until her gloved hand grabbed his right arm with a harsh unforgiving grip. She glared at him with blood red eyes which chilled him to the core before his Faunus pride echoed in his mind which asserted that he was superior.

Grunting and growling, he slammed his left fist in a hammer strike which was strong enough to cause cracks and fissures but the grip on his dominant hand didn't budge. Instead the grip tightened to the point that he heard the joints and bones on his cracked.

She applied even more pressure as her hair glowed even brighter. The lieutenant packed everything into his left arm as he prepared his final attack out of sheer desperation.

" _ **Let go and get clear."**_ Minato ordered.

She wanted to punish the White Fang member some more but something about Minato's tone told her to listen to what he says. There was this quality to it that made her listen, it was similar to how she could listen to Ruby and trust her with her back but more commanding and compelling.

Using her free hand, she nailed the Lieutenant on the gut full force causing a mixture of blood and saliva to be coughed up. She rolled to the side as he was engulfed in a sphere of blue fire and a vortex of wind with static electricity forming from the sheer velocity.

The screams were more than enough to tell Yang that that attack hurt like a bitch. After a few seconds, the attack dissipated with an Aura Deprived Terrorist Faunus with 3rd degree burns. It was nasty to even look at but she felt no pity. She wasn't nearly as kind as Ruby and in her opinion, they deserve it.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was going to do that?" Yang rubbed her face. She still had a decent amount of Aura left but the strikes still hurt.

" _ **I thought you had him."**_

"Jeez, your support is rather half assed man." Yang turned to gaze at Weiss shooting blue fire which then solidified and freeze the White Fang stragglers in cages of ice.

"What kind of Dust goes from burning something to freezing the shit out of them?" The blonde scratched her head. It was mind boggling but it was rather tame compared to the things she seen before.

" _ **You can thank me and my Dust Recrystallizer for that."**_ Minato admited. _**"Sorry for the support, this is my first time using this ability. I'm used to being on the front line. This is something Fuuka and Rise excels at."**_

"It's aight Blue," Yang replied getting over the fact that she's hearing Minato in her head. "Maybe you could use that power when we enter the Vytal Tournament."

" _ **IF, you get accepted into the roster in the first place."**_ The Persona User reminded.

"When," Yang assured. She heared him sigh. _**"Looks like these guys are trying to shoot me without the Gravity Dust hybrid Weiss was using to pin them down, sorry but I'm a bit preoccupied right now. You're on your own Goldilocks."**_

"I got this Blue," Yang smirked. "Go have some fun." Yang actually found the nickname kinda cute.

She saw Blakey and that guy who stole Minato's wallet a few feet away from where she was standing. She flashed them a grin. "Yup, Me and Blue totes just fucked up that guy."

"…Why were you talking to yourself?" The male blonde asked.

"…Long story."

"I got time."

The sound of gun fire pierced the air and the ringing vibration of metal harmoniously clanked together.

"No, we don't," Blake said getting into a combat stance with Gambol Shroud.

* * *

Minato snapped his fingers as the White Fang pointed their guns at him. "Are you sure you wish to challenge me? Your instincts should be telling you that you're out matched." Faunus while similar to Humans are more in tuned with their animalistic instincts. Minato was more similar to an Avatar of Death and Power than either Remnant or Earth based Human and that should be enough of a warning to most Faunus should they sense his intent.

Most of the time when he's relax there's some sort of cloaking effect that hides his true nature allowing him to blend with the general populace. But when he's angered or experiencing extreme emotion, the power and nature leak out alongside his Death Radiance Semblance which he still hasn't managed to get a decent enough control of. The Wildcard knew that Death Radiance isn't a Semblance that can be turned on and off like his Stat Allocation or his Counterpart Yuki's Summoning Semblance but that in his opinion shouldn't be an excuse to gain some sort of control.

Holding the black rapier to the side, Minato switched Personas to have one better suited to the situation. While he had intended to let Weiss use the rapier in duration of the fight but situations had caused them to separate before he could do so. He really didn't really need this black rapier seeing that he had Blazing Ragnarok that fused fire and wind to create a swirl of unrivaled heat, the Opposing Star which was basically a mini Armageddon blast with a lower cost allowing easier spam in battle and his other lesser weapons.

A hail of bullets rained down in all directions leaving him unable to dodge. That was fine considering he didn't need to. "Kohryu. Tetrakarn, Makarakarn."

After a burst of blue mist, the golden dragon manifested above him with a vicious roar breaking the glass from the windows of any nearby stores and the light poles. 2 multi-colored barriers aside from the usual Aura wrapped around his frame as the metal and elemental slugs were reflected back hitting most of them square in the chest or gut. Some of the luckier or skilled ones managed to dodge in the last second.

The White Fang clasped their ears as the screech reached their very cores.

" **That's Fucking BULLSHIT!"** He heard Yang in the background scream in jealousy. Whether it because he redirected the kinetic and elemental energy without drawbacks compared to her Semblance or the fact that it was a golden dragon which is her namesake, he didn't know.

He ignored her, there was more pressing matters at the moment. Minato noticed some fear from the eyes of the White Fang, at least the ones that have bigger eye slits on the Grimm masks. That gave him an idea, one that could save a lot of time.

"Thanatos. Ghastly Wail." The god of death descended into the mortal plane with a vicious demonic screech. It was beyond comprehension and bone chilling, a dark blue energy descended in unison with the reverberating unholy sound from Thanatos' maw which washed over the Messiah's enemies knocking them out.

"Weiss, you're up." He gestured to the unconscious members of the terrorist organization with his free hand. They shouldn't even have a one percent chance of escaping, whatever paltry amount of information these grunts have could be of use to the Vale police force.

Almost immediately, a blue fire washed over them and the temperature was decreasing in a rapid rate until crystalline structures formed over them. Clearly, Weiss was a fan of his Frost Blaze Dust that he created.

Fire was fast and had no physical from due to it being made of pure energy, while ice is solid which comes with some drawbacks. One of those drawbacks is its inability to fit in to narrow spaces. This Dust while not one of the more powerful ones that he had made, has quite a interesting combat utilization to compensate.

It was… nice to have a team to order around again, even if he wasn't officially a part of it. Though at this point in time, he might as well be considered a de facto leader and member of Team RWBY much like how Pyrrha is for Team JNPR. Besides Ruby, the rest of the team was sorely lacking in strategic minds save Weiss but the white-haired girl didn't convey her messages well enough to ensure a proper flow. That and despite being called Ice Queen, she had quite a hot head when annoyed.

Turning to face the remaining members of the White Fang, Minato stabbed the Black rapier in the ground and pulled out yet another Summoning circle. But this time he wasn't trying a hypothetical fusion spell with it and actually summoned something this time. A bright whitish blue light erupted from the summoning circle that reached the same height as the Bullheads if not even higher into the sky like a pillar.

People in the immediate vicinity had to cover their eyes due to how bright it had gotten. They couldn't even look at it without their eyes hurting. When it finally settled down to more bearable levels, they simply gawked at the summoned entity.

He had summoned the first being that he ever encountered that lead him to the supernatural world. The Arcana Magician, the first fragment of the Harbinger Death. The one that started it all for him, the one that started his journey. He found it both fitting and ironic at the same time.


	42. Chapter 42

**RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and and Persona is owned by Atlus. Still very salty about not getting Scathach but atleast Santa Rider is a free servant. wasted enough quartz on Jack, calling it quits cuz Saber Wars.**

* * *

"What's the matter?" Minato crossed his arms as he walked forward. "Lost your nerves?" The Arcana Magician was his very first fight even if he could barely remember what happened after passing out for a week. It and the other Shadows was what sort of bridged the power gap between his Counterpart's Summoning Semblance and his Personas.

He didn't consider it equal by any means but it was easier to use. He could summon perhaps ten Shadows for the same concentration it takes to summon one Persona despite Persona is a power more familiar and natural to him. Granted, he was an outlier among Persona Users and even other Wildcards as he alone can summon more than one Persona. He could summon 2, even 3 to 4 if he chose to push himself but that came with the risk of a nasty headache after.

Still, with the inclusion of even the mighty Full Moon Arcana Shadows, many options were opened for the Fool. And if there's anything he's good at its versatility. Whether it be weapons, combat style and powers, he prided himself to be skilled in multiple different areas. He might not be a good as a fencer as Weiss and Mitsuru, nor as good as a boxer like Yang or Akihiko but he made up for that with sheer unpredictability and diversity.

The White Fang took a few steps back as that monstrosity looked at them with blank eyes. It was just terrifying, it radiated hopelessness and darkness like nothing they ever experienced before. It had a mask like a Grimm but it was blue in coloration and that was the only similarity it had with the natural abominations.

With its multiple hands, the Arcana dashed forward like a mutated spider straight out the worst nightmare multiplied by cancer. "Do you still wholeheartedly think your 'precious' Adam stands a chance against me?" The lieutenant before he dealt with him mentioned Adam twice. He must be fairly powerful to earn the praise and subordination of the lieutenant that was capable of exchanging blows with Yang briefly.

"S-shut the hell up you smug Human!" One member yelled. A female Faunus… perhaps this Adam has a following like Akihiko did back in his old world. "Adam will slaughter you!" Upon saying that, her comrades gained a bit of confidence. They gripped their weapons a tad bit tighter and got into stances. A very basic stance but it was better than nothing.

"He can try," Minato gazed with a passive expression. The Wildcard dismissed Thanatos and Kohryu and walked forward in a slow stroll like he was walking in a park instead of a battlefield. "Well? Are you attacking or should I just finish this right now?" The Arcana Magician's limbs went behind the blue mask with the Roman numeral I on it and armed itself with multiple short swords with holes alongside the center and tang. The White Fang to their credit, only flinched and took a step back. They must be afraid out of their minds from the sheer presence of the Shadow but stayed their ground.

With a collective battle cry, they all advanced together to beat this arrogant Human. Little did they know that he was already limiting his powers quite a bit despite the impressive display.

* * *

"For the last time," Yang groaned. "Blue was talking to me in my head." Yang still found it ridiculous that Minato could literally talk without actually talking but it made sense that he's usually so quiet. There were times where the blue haired glutton wouldn't respond to anyone and his eyes would go blank. Yang theorized that he was talking to his Personas! She also found it sad that he was essentially talking to himself and also strange. She couldn't imagine what it's like and what personality her Semblance might theoretically have. In that sense, she was glad she doesn't have a Persona.

"Beacon does have a psychiatrist Yang," Blake placed her hand on the blonde brawler's shoulder. "I'm sure a session will do wonders." This could take care of her anger problems while they're at it. Blake thought.

"I'm not crazy!" Yang protested. "It's one of his Personas power things."

"Listen Yang," Blake started after shifting her improved Gambol Shroud in to its pistol form and shot the nearest White Fang member.

Bang!

"I've given Minato the benefit of the doubt when it came to his Personas, while it just seems a bit too diverse for a Semblance, it's still a derivative of a Summoning Semblance."

"It's a Persona not a Semblance." Yang countered.

"Same thing different name," Blake brushed it off. Honestly, Blake had trouble accepting Personas are a separate power from Semblance. If she did, then she might as well acknowledge Magic as a real thing. She didn't deal with legends, she dealt with facts. Minato and Weiss are related and have a Summoning Semblance, Persona is a summoning based power too. Perhaps it is simply because Minato's Bloodline simply evolved their powers to the limit on that one specific ability and the Schnees went another direction with Glyph versatility.

"Um," Sun scratched his head. "Have you forgotten I'm here?" He instantly shut his mouth the moment the two glared at him. He knew better than to interrupt them while they were in this state. Neptune's manhood can attest to a couple of nut shots. Was he generalizing all of womankind? Yes, but he liked where his penis was.

"Hush Sun," Yang shooed him away like a dog. "The grownups are talking. Mommy and daddy are busy right now."

"…Who's the dad?" Sun asked. "…So, does that mean you're lesbi-"

"No," Blake said expression blank. "Why would even think that."

"Oh, it's just the type of porn I watch," Sun paused. "Shit! Did I say that out loud?" He really digs this chick and she's hot which is definitely an added bonus. He really hopes he doesn't screw this up but in span of a few hours, he managed to get her annoyed at him from stealing, to calling the White Fang a cult. He really needed to watch and filter his words before saying it.

"Eh Yeah, but its whatever you're a guy so I don't blame ya." Yang assured. "Well most guys are like that. Been to Blue's room a couple of times and not a single adult magazine anywhere. Trust me I checked under his bed as well."

"Can't believe we're having this conversation," Blake sighed deeply. "Thanks, Sun." She emptied her magazine of her Gambol Shroud and inserted a new one in. There was still a bit of White Fang members still in the game but she wasn't worried about them. She knew Adam was close by, if the lieutenant was here then HE can't be too far behind.

"Kohryu. Makarakarn. Tetrakarn." Minato's voice was heard despite him being a decent distance away. To Sun, Blake and Yang those 3 words were nothing more than mumbo jumbo. That is… until a flash of blue mist caught their eye and a GIGANTIC dragon that could wrap itself around a skyscraper multiple times slowly formed around Minato. It coiled around the blue haired teen and traveled in a set pattern like the symbol of multiple infinity symbols stacked together or a mandala.

The golden dragon looked like a serpent with overgrown deer antlers and had scales that looked like it can take cannon fire and simply shrug it off. In other words, it was practically a living tank. It WAS Awesome! Yang stared at it barely able to register the fact that Minato summoned a Golden dragon. It… it was Just Unfair! SHE was the golden dragon, that was what her father named her after. To think Minato had a bigger claim over that title than she did, to think he's more of a Yang Xiao Long than she is… this world is wrong.

A vicious roar that promised violence and blood shook the world. And then she snapped. " **That's Fucking BULLSHIT!"**

Sun flinched due to the fact that he was right next to her and his Faunus hearing made him sensitive to loud sounds. Blake had fared just as bad if not even worse than the monkey Faunus as clasped her ears in attempts to lessen the pain… shame that she had two sets of ears. The only upside to the situation is that the roar while fierce, isn't triggering any fight or flight instincts that the Faunus inherited from their animal side.

The bullets that were about to connect with Minato suddenly bounced off and reflected back to the opposite intended direction shocking the shooters. In all of Yang's fighting experience, she had never seen bullets just bounced off of some one. That and kinetic energy redirection was her shtick and to see someone do it better than she did, made her question her worth as a person. For a brief moment, Yang felt a tad bit unconfident.

"Okay, that was freaking awesome." Sun admitted.

Yang calmed down a bit. "You're lucky Blue's not the type that gets angry over a wallet. If I was him, I would have punched your teeth down your throat." She had punched people for less and Sun does kinda deserve it. Money is very valuable especially among her household, between her breaking property and Ruby's ammo expenses, every little bit of Lien is gold.

"Believe me," Sun swallowed nervously. "I know." He watched on as Minato summon the god of death. The wail was so overwhelming that the tiny hairs on his skin and tail stood straight up. He was surprised that he didn't piss himself out of fear, especially when that blue masked demonic spider of hell was summoned. He is going to try to not piss off the blue haired guy who he now knows as Minato in the future. He was strong but he didn't like his chances against those monstrosities and alongside the master of those said monstrosities working together.

* * *

Weiss groaned having to deal with Penny, why did Ruby have to become friends with her. Of course, the dolt just had to meet people as strange as she was. Though it can be attributed to herself and Yang ditching the young silver eyed girl the moment Penny's attention was diverted and glued to Ruby. In her and the blonde brute's defense, it wasn't their fault that Ruby didn't recognize the moment an out became available. If she spent more time studying people's behaviors instead of weapons then maybe she could have gotten away.

That and she was a little miffed that she was stuck playing support but Minato had taken charge of the whole operation, he displayed a rather different side to him other than the lazy older teen that happened to eat a lot. He was professional and sharp with his icy steel eyes sending chills down her spine. It was a good chill, one that she knew that she could depend on like her sister Winter.

The heiress had been impressed with how efficient Minato was being, it was… different from Ruby and a breath of fresh air in her opinion. She often found Ruby's strategies to be needlessly intricate at times with acrobatics and style that bordered on the unpredictability. That in of itself isn't a bad trait as it shows creativity and the beginning of a genius strategic mind that should nurtured could become the next big great since the Great war. But most of the time, it's waste of energy.

A shame that she couldn't use the black rapier that Minato had gifted her but seeing his Persona abilities first hand is always a treat. Her curiosity of the power was hardly a surprise to her teammates and sister Team JNPR considering it is a summoning based power like the one her family and Minato's family possesses. There were obvious differences but perhaps she could find some basic framework to go by and help her advance.

Weiss made a bit of progress regarding perhaps the most powerful ability of her family's Semblance, not a lot but it was there. She managed to summon the sword of the armored Geiss variant Grimm she slew but it was far smaller compared to the real deal. Minato said that the best way to utilize summoning is a trigger based on emotions initially but she had also found that through sheer determination, there was a small pathway towards success.

Perhaps the feeling of slight jealousy is the trigger in her success, not a strong trigger on its own like whatever Minato experienced to awaken his Persona abilities but enough to get by. By her calculations, she should be able to manifest the full armored Grimm in a month or 2, unless that larger trigger happens before then. Overall, she is quite pleased with her progress.

Looking down from the warehouse roof, Weiss narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the activities down below. Minato had given her and Penny the role of support, to take down lone members that are distanced from him, Ruby and Yang as well as trapping the defeated White Fang members in a cage of Ice. Ice from the Frost Blaze Dust Hybrid, regular Ice Dust made of Water and Air Dust was already stronger than regular ice. It was just below the hardness of quartz, she was sure that the Frost Blaze was many times stronger than that.

Suddenly the green beams from Penny's weapon stopped. Penny was just staring at Minato like a hawk, unblinking. Weiss found it odd, while Penny's personality leaves much to be desired… she can be rather professional judging from how she handles this situation. The heiress was quite familiar of the Atlas discipline from the stories her sister Winter had shared in her training days.

"Something the matter?" Weiss asked. Most of the stragglers had already been dealt with, that allows some leeway in how they approached the situation. The White Fang, the numbers they brought was impressive but it wasn't enough to deal with the Huntsman in training considering their combat level. They were equipped for a Dust Robbery not a full-blown confrontation.

"What is this power," Penny whispered as she stared at the summoned dragon Minato summoned. "It's not a Semblance. The power source fueling it can't be Aura." Weiss didn't know Penny was an android that wields Aura and because of her artificial nature, she can read the spiritual power easily. It was in her design and her artificial soul, they broken down one of the laws of the universe in to a science.

Shit.

Penny is a member of the Atlas Military and she'll most likely report to her superiors. With the Vytal Festival approaching. A power such as Persona is undoubtly a power that would garner their and the world's attention. She was interested herself and if their thrust for knowledge is anywhere close to hers then Minato would have unwelcomed problems later down the road.

The heiress sent a quick text to Ruby and hoped that she could talk to Penny and convince her to keep it a secret. Ruby was her only friend after all if what Penny claims can be taken as fact. Weiss didn't like assumptions and guesswork but she had no problem believing that the orange haired girl never had a friend up until now. She just hoped that Ruby had enough influence over Penny.

* * *

Minato effortlessly dodged every strike and slash the collective group sent him. When one of them over extended, the Wildcard sidestepped and slammed their head against the tiles by pushing him down by the back of his neck.

Sensing that he was open, they lunged at his crotched form but they made one fatal mistake. The Arcana Magician served him. One by one it's hands extended and pierced the ground with enough force to create shockwaves. Minato sighed and stood up and stared down on the slowly retreating members of the White Fang.

"Where's your will now?" Minato snapped his fingers and immediately the Black Rapier dislodged itself from the ground that he stabbed into for the initial summoning. "That's the difference between You and I." Minato continued strolling forward, completely at ease.

"When you see an undefeatable foe beyond your league you cower and run. When I meet an undefeatable foe, I stand my ground as do all others of my kind." Wildcards are miracles incarnate, so long as they have their reason, their bonds.

The White Fang growled as they thought he was talking of Humanity and indirectly downplaying the Faunus as a race.

Another sword appeared into his grip, Blazing Ragnarok roared to life as fire and wind began to mesh together to form a greater power. Needless to say, they were intimidated. Just as planned, they were too busy trying to gauge the power of Blazing Ragnarok that they ignored the other weapon.

Switching his Stat Allocation Semblance to speed, he rushed at them with blinding speed. Within an instant, he appeared in front of them the moment it took them to blink. A member tried to slice him in half but Minato dodged at the last minute with a twist of his torso as the blade barely managed to graze his chest. The Fool retaliated by simply tapping the pommel of the rapier on the mask of the White Fang member.

The member was left utterly confused for a moment as the action was rather tame compared to what his comrades had gotten. Then, he froze. Literally.

The fake Grimm mask glowed blue for a moment and ice simply encased him. From head to toe, he was completely encased in the frozen crystalline structure. Minato was sure he left the man with a sufficient Aura to keep him alive and he looked at the other who was shocked out the stupor.

Hundreds upon hundreds of bullets were shot at the Blue haired teen who switched to his Stat Allocation to endurance. Packing everything into his sprint, Minato tackled one member with enough force that he was sent flying into the wall of a warehouse and went through the steel wall.

To ensure he wasn't in any threat, the Messiah switched to Orpheus Telos one of his Ultimate Personas and Trismegistus as his sub. He hadn't used this strategy since his last fight with Yang. Telos was his go to Persona when he didn't know what Persona to use since he was highly resistant to ALL forms of attack, coupled with his Endurance based Stat Allocation and the regeneration via the Spring of life, he was nigh unbeatable. At least when it came to Aura depletion that is.

The guns followed him and started shooting at him once again. The shots and subsequent explosions from the Dust Round's impact against his body. Despite hundreds of Dust Rounds, they haven't even dwindled ten percent of his Aura. The Death vessel was healing faster than what they could dish out on a consistent basis. Junpei and Chidori truly had an amazing power that he couldn't have gotten on his own. Looking back, he thought Igor was insane for thinking bonds made a person stronger.

And when he first found out that there were some truths to the master of the Velvet room's words, he first only hung with his links to gain that initial boost for his Personas. That and the free food was hard to refuse. It was embarrassing and distasteful to remember those memories but he learned from each encounter. Both about himself and the other walks of life, Minato would have never developed into the person that he now was.

"Sword Dance," He intoned. With a slight gesture with his left hand the Arcana Magician threw its swords stabbing them in the legs and arms. Letting the Shadow siphon off his spiritual power, the swords busted into flames that consumed them head to toe. He made sure to hold back enough that their Auras are still intact, he didn't want to end the lives of others needlessly. He wasn't like Ikutsuki or Strega.

Sensing someone behind him, Minato quickly deflected a sword being directed to his neck. With an audible clang, the White Fang member cursed under its breath. Minato parried each strike from the Faunus with ease despite him using his left hand and the black rapier, the sword that he had not even used until now. It appeared that he and the small group in front of them were the only members still in fighting condition left. Finally. Minato found fighting them to be tedious more than anything else.

Thank Mitsuru for the fencing lessons, without her he might as well be flailing angrily with a lead pipe. It's hilarious due to the fact that he did use a pipe once. Rapiers are a predominantly a thrusting weapon with little to no slicing capabilities. Some do like Weiss' Myrtenaster but they can't cut nearly as well as a broad sword like Jaune's Crocea Mors or Blake's Katana and Cleaver Combination Gambol Shroud.

"Tch!" The Faunus launched a punch on the blue haired teen only to be slapped to the side by the flat of his Messer Sword Blazing Ragnarok. Caught in an awkward position, Minato took a push kick to the gut. Thanks to his endurance enhanced state and his Persona, the damage was mitigated and wasn't even enough to knock the breath out of his lungs.

The Wildcard revved up the gearshift cycle handle of Blazing Ragnarok and activated the secondary engine and turbine. The temperature in the air spiked up to insane heights and forced some distance between him and his opponent. With a casual swing of his flaming sword jets of pure red and blue flames flew out and melted the marble tiles to magma.

His attention was never using the fire to damage him, it was to blind the Faunus and stun him momentarily. When he placed this arm over his eyes, Minato saw that opening.

Taking half of the points allotted to the endurance Stat, he felt his speed increase dramatically as it transferred over. "Vishnu. Heat Riser."

The Indian god of preserving manifested in a flash of blue mist and enveloped his master in a tri-colored beam before disappearing. He was even more powerful now, he didn't have to but he wanted to end this quickly.

With a lightning fast thrust using the rapier, Minato broke through his opponent's stance and elbowed him straight in the ribs causing some spit to be coughed up. Fortunately, none of the filth landed on him.

A multitude of bullets hit the Fool square in the back. Grunting in annoyance, he ordered the Arcana Magician to keep them occupied. Jetting past him, it stopped right in front of the bulk of the members, it stared at them with a completely blank expression.

"Shoot this Fucker!"

The Arcana Magician was bombarded with a plethora of bullets but besides slight scratches and nicks, it was relatively unscathed. With its multiple hands, it grabbed a member per hand and chucked them on the ground before grabbing alight post and beat them down again.

Sweeping the White Fang off his feet with a quick strike using the blunt end of Blazing Ragnarok, Minato stomped hard on his head to the point that the mask splintered into something that resembled mosaic pieces.

"Ugh," He groaned. The White Fang member felt every strike and wondered. Was he wrong? Should he stop doing what he's doing.

Minato hoped that he would have been knocked out by now but it appears that the movies exaggerated the ease of the execution. He kicked the side of his temple like a soccer ball one last time.

"Fuck," He was definitely wrong. Should he lived through this, he'll serve his time and repent. Those stomps and kick were harsh and brutal to endure.

He sighed. "Dormina." Immediately the terrorist fell unconscious. The Fool should have done that in the beginning.

* * *

Minato sat down on the crate with a whole bunch of burnt but still alive members of the White Fang. He felt like he was forgetting something, looking around at the other frozen members and he still can't remember.

They had gotten most of them… so what was it that was alluding him?

"Hey Blue!" A voice yelled out. There were only two people that called him blue. Yang and Ruby on a rare occasion or when she wanted to tease him.

"Yes?" He asked as she practically tackled him into him. The Fool sensing the energy packed into the charge, switched his Stat allocation back into endurance and took the tackle hug upfront with relative ease save for him skidding a few inches back.

Unlike his brief fight with that lone member of the White Fang, he actually felt the air knocked out of his chest. Yang even in her noncombat strength was superior to that Faunus when serious. It just cemented how different the levels were for Huntsman and civilians. "Something the matter Yang?"

"YOU tell Them," Yang pointed back. "You tell them I'm not Crazy!"

He frowned. "Context please," Yang seemed… angry for some reason. Was it due to the fact that he summoned Kohryu?

Without warning, Yang picked him up and hefted him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"…What are you doing?" Minato asked but didn't seemed to be bothered by his treatment. He was still trying to figure out what he had forgotten. Then it struck him, the White Fang wanted Dust and just as that thought struck him, the hum of the engines caught their attention.

"Yang! We forgot the members on the ship!" Minato teleported out of her grip with Traesto.

"They're already starting to gain air Blue," Yang gritted her teeth and shot a shell sheathed in flames which missed. Minato didn't know what to do, all of his attacks might be a bit too lethal to use. He could teleport into the bullhead but Traesto didn't work as well in places he has no familiarity to, he could teleport into the turbines and be shredded into paste.

He counted 3 ships in total and taking the amount of cargo it contains, Minato couldn't understand the necessity of taking that much in the first place. The White Fang wasn't that large of group to require a city's worth of Dust.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

The sound of metal against metal was heard all over the Port as Ruby ran from roof to roof of each warehouse of the port. With the scope and range of Crescent Rose, she was able to hit the Bullheads but it wasn't good enough. While accurate, Crescent Rose just didn't have the fire power to take down a Bullhead. Even with Dust rounds, it was probably not enough to do damage aside from a few burn marks and dents. Dust rounds simply don't have the mass or power to do significant damage to the thick metal plates that the Bullheads are made of.

"Rubes!" Yang waved at her to get her attention. "Stop! It's not doing any good. You're just wasting your bullets."

"But they're getting away!"

"Isn't there something we could do?" Blake questioned. Her mind was racing to find a way to stop her former comrades. This WASN'T the White Fang she grew up in. This wasn't the end she envisioned of the once noble organization she prided of being a part of. This was an abomination, a monstrosity, a husk of its former self.

The Wildcard also noticed the blonde monkey Faunus close by wielding shotgun nun chucks? The design of weaponry for Remnant is cringeworthy sometimes. It made sense considering Dust's availability and being shot out of a gun is the most efficient way currently but by fusing melee and ranged weapons, there's some traits lost that was advantageous when they were separate. Like weight and structure.

Minato was about to summon one of his more powerful Personas to put a stop to them even if it ran the risk of killing them. The amount of Dust being stolen couldn't be ignored, besides Energy, and Flame Dust, all other Dust are strictly for battle purposes for weaponry. It didn't take a genius what they were planning to use it for. With the Bullheads slowly flying away, that seemed like one of the few viable options available.

Zeus, Odin and Thor would be a good choice as lightning gods, they could shoot them out of the air. And he should stick away from Almighty energy since it could punch through Aura like it wasn't there, he should know since the remembered how the Reaper's bullets grazed his sides. Lightning, especially mystical lightning made from 3 deities working together should be able to fry the ship.

Just as he was about to pull his Evoker to help him with the summoning, blue fire brushed past his, Yang's and Ruby's face and struck the exhaust and froze. If it was regular Ice Dust then it would have never connected due to its lack of range. That was the limit of a physical item without the necessary force to accelerate it. But Frost Blaze starts off as a fire… energy until it solidifies on contact.

Weiss' rapier Myrtenaster didn't suffer the same issues as Crescent Rose or gun hybrids in general, as a Dust shooter, the amount of Dust she could store in each chamber is far more than what one round could contain with the downside of only having 6 slots before having to reload.

"Nice Bestie!" Ruby fist pumped the air.

The Bullhead slowly dropped into the ocean causing large ripple like waves to form as the ice shards began to spread to the point that the vehicle could no longer sustain flight. The icy outer shell managed to keep it afloat as it covered every little nook and cranny preventing water from entering. He just hoped that the ice lasts long enough for the law enforcement to pluck them out of the ocean. Drowning to death or freezing to death doesn't sound pleasant to the Fool.

"We're not besties!" Weiss shot the second one down and was about to shoot the third one but it was too far away at this point. For the Human eye that is.

Penny was not Human. She was an android with the latest most advance cameras for eyes. Directing her aim, multiple hair thin wires shot out of her backpack and stopped a Bullhead from moving. Minato had a bit of trouble believing what he's seeing. How could such wires be able to hold such an immense object without simply snapping?

" _ **You seen a literal alien on the moon which is the origin of all life on your planet, been in a literal different time through the Dark Hour, fought death incarnate, fought gods, been through time anomalies and had been dead for centuries but the fact that she could hold a Bullhead baffles you?"**_ Yuki said with an incredulous tone.

" _Touché,"_

A flash of green light caught his attention, a tiny orb was formed from the tips of Penny's weapon slowly growing larger and larger to the point that it was roughly 3 times the size of a basketball.

The android's eyes were filled with concentration as the sphere of energy grew larger and larger. The light soon grew bright enough to irritate his eyes.

"Damn Penny," Yang whistled. "Didn't know you were packing heat."

The sphere began to pulse and vibrate the air around it.

"Uh… doesn't it look kinda dangerous?" Sun asked.

The engines exerted more power trying to force its way out of the hold the wires had on it. Most likely the moment Penny's Aura ran out, those wires will snap from it no longer being reinforced by it. Most swords would dull and chip far sooner if it wasn't for the wielder actively coating it with their own energy, he would assume that the same logic applied for these thin strands.

Penny launched the sphere of energy against the ship. It morphed into a beam that looked straight out of an anime which was about to crash into the back of the ship.

The hatch on the cargo was shot open by orange flames causing the doors to fall down into the ocean. Just a moment before Penny's beam could make contact with the rear of the Bullhead, a sphere of concentrated fire countered it and stopped it dead in its tracks.

"What the fuck?" Yang mouthed out not believing the timing of whoever shot that fire attack.

Then the green blast was pushed back a few inches, straining to keep the fire from advancing. Penny's weapon started to slow down on the rotation that formed the sphere despite the android putting her all into the attack. Another not so good sign was when her weapons started to spark erratically and over hearted. Tiny clouds of black foggy smoke were also not a good sign, the weapon had reached its limit but despite that, Penny empowered her attack further.

The harsh flames were unbothered by the increased in strength and pushed the attack of the android back slowly but surely winning the battle of dominance and gained momentum. The attack was around the half-way point between them and the ship and continued to advance towards them

Ruby growled and collapsed her weapon and shot the beam power struggle. The Dust round exploding against the sphere of flames didn't even budge the flames.

That prompted Blake and Weiss to start shooting as well. Purple Dust Rounds flared out of Blake's pistol and a sphere of fire and light erupted from Myrtenaster.

The opponent's attack was pushed back for a moment. The second that Blaze Luminous Dust exploded on impact, the attack was pushed back for a second. Blaze Luminous was a Dust like Frost Blaze, a type of Dust he created from the elemental gems that contain powers of Shadow and Persona magic.

That stands to reason that he had the power to counter whatever the person in the cargo was, as the person who wielded Personas and Shadows via his Semblance.

The woman in the cargo empowered her attack further which obliterated the green sphere of energy that Penny made and descended towards them. The Dust rounds had power but no substance, it was only natural after all. A tiny crystal can only contain so much power and Aura used to activate Dust isn't enough to fight against the power of the fire user.

"Everyone Get Down!" Minato pulled out his Evoker and pressed it against his temple. The sphere connected and exploded against the ground. And he fired.

* * *

"It appears I made the correct decision in coming for this mundane operation," Cinder glared down at the burning docks. "This is the quality of Adam's men? I'll have to… chastise him later." But it wasn't all for nothing, she smiled as she watched the burning wreckage. Those meddling students wouldn't be causing her anymore problems.

She even recognized 2 of them. The red hooded girl and the blue haired teen were the ones that had taken out one of her more valuable pawns Roman Torchwick and by extension Neopolitan. The usurper of the Fall Maiden's power had heard of Roman's escape from the prison but had yet to make contact with her. It was clear as day that he no longer wishes to associate with her but that was fine.

The next time she sees him, she'll have to simply burn him to a crisp is all. With her plan having been set back by a large margin with Roman's absence, she couldn't take any more chances. She couldn't fail her, she had seen her angered once and that was something she never wanted to see again. Even if she had to lower herself to do grunt work.

"Cinder?" Emerald asked nervously.

"What is it?"

"We lost over 2/3 of our cargo," Emerald swallowed as sweat began to drip down to her chin and to the floor in a drop. "Is it enough to proceed with the plan?"

"It shall suffice," Cinder frowned continuing to stare at the burning docks. "While not the ideal end I would have preferred, it is fine if we cut some corners so to speak." In truth, she never needed as much as she did seeing that she still possessed the Dust that Roman appropriated for her. She simply wanted excess to take away the ability of people to fight back against the unyielding dark incarnate. With their primary means of weaponry and the chaos from it taken away, the Grimm should be much more attracted to the Kingdom of Vale. But there's no use of thinking about hypotheticals now.

"Do we have to go to school?" Mercury whined. "I don't want to deal with brats that I could beat down with my arms tied behind my back." He spoke without considering his words like Emerald did.

Strangely enough, Cinder didn't try and fry him. She honestly found it amusing to see a man with such low self-preservation. "For our plans, you'll simply have to endure Mercury." She chuckled. "Who knows? You could find it worth your time in the long run."

The man simply shrugged. "It's been awhile since I killed someone." Unlike his previous employers, Mercury actually liked Cinder. Even if Emerald, her lackey was annoying as hell. He liked to annoy the green haired thief too. All in all, with their questionable morals, he fits right in like a fish in water.

If there was an afterlife, he was sure all 3 of them were going straight to hell. But he might as well enjoy his time.

"Well what a coincidence," Cinder said finally turned around. "I believe Adam has some loose ends…perhaps you could lend a hand."

"My pleasure," Mercury cracked his neck and proceeded to crack each finger individually. "You're coming too Emerald."

She sighed. "Of course, I am. You just love wasting time." She replied filled with annoyance and sarcasm. She had a feeling that Mercury lives just to troll her. Almost as if the universe itself had it out for her, this is exactly why she had a feeling that there was a higher power out there. Whether it be a god or not the green haired thief had no clue.

The half of the Fall Maiden frowned. For a brief moment, she felt that her powers were being challenged by an equal force. It must have been her imagination, the only powers that can rival or surpass a Maiden's power is another Maiden Or HER. And there's no way another Maiden would be in Vale and even if she was, she should have beaten her with ease. A half of a Maiden couldn't compete with a full Maiden. She'll just have to find Amber and take the other half is all.

* * *

The Grimm roared at it, a large 15 foot vaguely humanoid figure wrapped in cloak made of pure darkness. It's very presence was suffocating beyond their comprehension. This being was the first Shadow that they had ever encountered and the darkness and the sheer negativity this being exudes is hard for the Creatures of Grimm to pass off on but they knew they had no chance.

The fact that they could even see this entity and experience the Dark Hour was the fact that it allowed it. They were in their coffins just like the mortals with insufficient potential before the abomination ripped them out and introduced them to the time that should not exist, the Dark Hour. While confused, the creatures of Grimm understood what a threat was when they see one. Even if they were part of a world, a time they have no understanding of. They roared in rage and desperation one last time with their eyes and marks glowing a bright crimson as their equivalent of adrenaline empowered them.

The entity did not back off, it needed power and these beasts while not very filling, will have to suffice for now. A drop in the bucket may not be much but what about a thousand drops, a million? it must assimilate everything in this realm to grow stronger. That is how Shadows grow in power, by cannibalizing other Shadows roaming around or Shadows of People. As a being one stage higher than Shadows, it can likewise do the same.

Mother Nox had told it that quantity had a quality of their own. But it was already strong, surely a fusion of quality and quantity should create the apex being. It needed power, power to fight the false Death of the Human world. There should only be one Death in the world and it should be itself.

Nox told it that it wasn't a match for the imposter but it hunts, it consumes, and it becomes. It is everything and will be everything.

Staring at the moon during the Dark Hour one last time, it lunged at the beast and the pained roars broke the silence of the forbidden time. Be it Shadow or Grimm, it is above them. It is irritating that it has to resort to eating Grimm but he had to wait till the Shadow population to repopulate. Mother Nox had promised the Death of the Human world to no longer bring Shadows from their world to Remnant but certain powerful Shadows are strong enough to create lesser Shadow through their power. Sooner or later those lesser Shadows will devour each other and the cycle starts over and over. The entity simply has to wait for that to occur. It'll have to settle with these beasts for now before his meal replenishes itself. Within a few moments, the silence once again permeated the blood saturated air. It hated noise, the silence is the greatest treasure.


	43. Chapter 43

**I am finally free from final guys and I am fucking relieved. Managed to get five extra points on my exam too alongside the ten points extra credit so that boosted my mediocre grade up to the nineties. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. if there's a drop in quality, then it's due to the fact that there was a one and a half week gap between the first and second half of the chapter. To be honest I'm not satisfied with it but like I said it's been 2 weeks so I'm just gonna release it anyway.**

 **Don't need to keep on saying this but loving Yang's and Weiss' development this Volume but Oscar leaves much to be desired as does Sun. I personally don't hate or like Sun but i feel like he hasn't really grown as a character like, at all. the only thing i can say is that he's helping advance Blake's progression in canon, cuz shipping and all that. I'm willing to bet that Sun will beat Adam making it a reference to Journey of the West when Sun Wukong (NonRWBY) beat the Bull Demon King. get it? Bull Demon King... Adam Taurus. Which I really hope doesn't happen cuz Yang needs to kill that edgy piece of trash or at least beat him severely.**

 **I don't want to sound like an asshole but what you you like about Sun? I mean besides being funny from time to time. I don't get how he followed Blake all the way back to Menagerie in Volume 4. I get it's a show but come on, that's creepy as fuck not romantic.**

* * *

Minato breathed heavily as he observed the fire and heat saturated docks. The fires were intense, far more than what he expected from Dust. In fact, they were the hardest attack that Minato had been hit by since the Wildcard had been whisked away to Remnant. Or rather they would have been the hardest attack he had been hit by if he was actually hit by the attack. There was something more… solid more real in the attack than mere Dust no matter the quality or quantity.

At the last minute, the Fool had dual summoned Vishnu and Ananta to use his greatest defense Infinity. The blue haired teen probably could have switched to Surtr the Ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana and nullify the damage but he wasn't alone. Team RWBY, that random monkey Faunus and the android Penny was here too, and Minato was pretty confident that that attack especially when the wielder empowered it further could break through or even burn through Aura.

Speaking of his Personas, Both Vishnu and Ananta changed forms from the last time he summoned them. it was an indication that they grew even stronger if their much heavier presence didn't give that away. Before, Vishnu was a 4 armed man with a golden complexion surrounded by elaborate silver jewelry with a red jewel. Silver braclets on the biceps, wrists, and a circular hoop in his waist. Vishnu also wore a strange shoulder guard that have 2 silver wing like protrusion sticking out and was wearing a simple blue cloth that was barely held together by silver links. his arms were each carrying an item, a bladed disk Chakram, a blooming lotus and a shell horn. All in all, the Preserver Hindu god truly looked like a divine being before his new form.

Now the god looked as he turned into a fallen god, a demonic being emitting blood lust. It's skin darkened into a pitch-black tone. it's face wore a mask that was constantly smirking and looking down on mortals with utter contempt. The new Vishnu wore 2 crowns on his head, one was a silver crown that resembled the curved horns of the devil and the other golden one on top looked like something a pharaoh of ancient Egypt would have worn especially considering it's elongated appearance. While elaborate, the clothing it wore was strikingly similar to a clown or jester with numerous straps, and ornamentation rather than one of the 3 Trimurti supreme Gods. Even it's pants looked like it was falling apart only to be held together by stitches that ran along the side.

Golden lines ran through the exposed skin of the god resembling the design on Caesar's leg armor. There was also excessive golden luxurious capes that draped over it's shoulders, and hips held in place with a gigantic golden belt. It was almost like the god couldn't chose what it wished to be, a silver clown themed demon or a gold fallen god. But Minato didn't mind it, Vishnu felt much more powerful than before and had more options to use in combat. It's hands, each of his fingers had silver claws for slashing and tearing limbs and held 4 swords that looked like one of those light savers in Star wars except it was almost unstable looking as the red lights flickered erratically.

Ananta used to look like a cobra with multiple heads like Yamata no Orochi with golden rings on each head and the main body but now it looked like that but green and on fire. Somehow despite growing more powerful, it looked even less threatening like a flaming flower.

Looking at the amber orange flames that was launched by the female in the Bullhead, the flames had a distinct whistling sound that reminded Minato of a high-pitched train. And it also gave off a certain… presence, almost like it was alive. It also felt incomplete as well, he could tell as a person incomplete as well. Ever since he was forcibly unfused with Death after his inability to fulfill the Fall prophecy as the so called destined prince, he felt incomplete no matter what he had done, no matter how fulfilled he was at the end of his journey that emptiness never went away.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" He asked dispelling the infinity barrier. Watching as the silver barrier filled with hexagons disappear into wisps of white light, Minato stuck his hand out touching the remnant flame. The fire was beautiful, the life in it was beautiful, as someone who absorbed the powers of Death and became a Death incarnation in his own right, it called out to him. The flames superficially resemble the power Chidori had and to a lesser extent Junpei.

"I am still 99.9% operational." Penny Poledina saluted. It was clear to everyone that Penny was an… odd girl. Only Minato realized what her true nature is and while Aigis wasn't as verbose and obvious as Penny, Minato still had a lot of experience regarding living functioning androids with an emotional core. The Death of the mortal world was far more interested in Penny's emotional core. The Kirijo group managed to bypass this procedure by using the Plumes of Dusks in a Papillon Hearts and even then, they had issues, whoever the creator of Penny was, he or she must be a genius. Minato wouldn't mind meeting the man.

"We're fine," Blake slowly inched her away towards him instinctively avoiding the strange flames. She winced as even the residual heat was enough to make her skin irritated. "Thanks for coming, I know… I wasn't rational these past few days."

"You can thank Ruby for that," He replied still enamored by the amber flames, but he forced himself to face her. "But you and I are friends after all, don't sweat it." He smiled slightly and patted her the top of her head between her cat ears. Blake actually blushed, and a slight purr escaped her throat.

"N-no way!" Sun took a few steps back on wobbly feet. "Does that mean you and her-"

"What he on about?" Minato questioned not understanding why the wallet thief was acting that way. He needed a bit more context.

"Y-you can't be serious," Blake deadpanned. But his confused face gave Blake his genuine thoughts. "Let's just say that in Faunus culture that gesture that action has a… more significant meaning than what you know."

"Like what?" Minato patted her again and lightly scratched the back of her ears earning himself another involuntary purr.

Sun dropped to his knees in despair. "I never had a chance! The blue haired guy is more like Neptune than I had thought!"

"Stop that," Blake slapped his hand away and looked away, not allowing Minato to see her face.

"…Okay then," Minato fiddled with his headphones. "But in all seriousness, glad that you're alright."

*crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana**

 **The Cat Girl Revolutionist Social Link have reached Stage 5**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana has grown**

"I don't want to be that girl but," Yang cleared her throat trying her hardest to not explode. "What. The. Fuck! What the hell just happened!"

"Yang, Language," Ruby chastised.

"C'mon a fucking fuck you fire beam got shot out of a damn Bullhead and you wanna give me shit about language?" Yang stomped her foot on the already damaged ground. Because of the damage, Yang caused a gigantic hole on the dock and fell straight through the water cursing the whole way down.

"To be honest," Weiss stated. "She had it coming for all the puns she made in the past."

"That's kinda harsh Weissy," Ruby said putting away her Crescent Rose after shifting it to its carry form.

Minato closed his eyes and placed his Black Rapier and Blazing Ragnarok back into his dimensional pocket located within the sea of his soul. Reaching out, he also stored the gauntlets that Yang was wearing as well seeing that the battle was over. Yang was his friend, but she shouldn't be trusted to keep any weapon created from Persona infusion considering her temper. Just imagining the destruction was enough to cement his reasoning and if she or Weiss needs the weapons their thoughts and wills are connected to them anyway. Suddenly a sharp pain caused him to wince, he had forgotten that Weapon Fusions created with more than one Persona refused to stay in the sea of his soul for long.

They flew out from the portal he made, and he applied the dematerialization EMIYA his Persona of the World Arcana taught him. Minato theorized since the Personas if multiple exist within the same Nihil weapon retain their consciousness and form a miniature collective consciousness within said weapon. The sea of his soul is also where his Personas reside so when the collective consciousness of the weapon's Persona interact with the new Persona duplicate residing in his soul there's a rejecting effect either out of spite of it's more along the lines of like having duplicate files in a computer.

Back when he was in SEES, Minato never had to pursue such lines of thinking simply because if he had a question the Velvet Room or that bastard Ikutsuki before his grand betrayal would for the most part answer the question for him. That and he never bothered to tell SEES that he fused some of his Personas to form their weapons near the end of their journey together. They had simply thought that they were stronger than the norm weapons, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility to have weapons beyond the current technology of Humanity when Tartarus and Shadows are in question.

Excalibur was the strongest blade that he ever wielded only surpassed by the blade of Lucifer and Deus Xiphos. Minato still had the fragment of the holy sword wielded by the Once and Future king within his dimensional pocket and EMIYA had expressed great interest in reforging it. And to be honest, he was interested in the end result.

"Minato, are you alright?" Ruby asked worryingly as Minato held his gut.

"I'm fine," He grunted. "My Aura isn't even half depleted."

"Well, they don't call you the immortal wall for nothing," Blake commented. "Aura regeneration sure is a formidable ability and to be honest, your reserves are large to begin with." It was only natural, he was the fusion of 2 souls and the remnants of Death amplifying each other to the point of being greater than the sum of the parts.

"I'm thankful you don't have a team Minato," Weiss admitted walking over with graceful rhythmic steps. "That is an ability that we shouldn't have to face in the Vytal Festival."

"Yeah, it's almost cheating in my opinion," Ruby looked down the hole Yang fell into. "The only way to beat you is a ring out but you could also teleport and absorb attacks if you wanted to."

"That is… true," Minato conceded. Then he blinked in surprise "They call me the Immortal Wall? Why?"

"Well Invincible Girl is already taken by Pyrrha, so I guess they improvised." Ruby answered. "I think it sounds cool. And besides, I still don't have a cool title yet."

"At least you're not stuck with something like Ice Queen," Weiss scoffed. She blamed Yang and Ruby for that insufferable title. The fact that the whole academy now calls her that practically cemented that title with her for the rest of her life. The times Jaune uses Ice Queen or Snow Angel to flirt with her makes her cringe internally. Seriously? What would it take for that blonde idiot to get the hint that she wasn't interested in him.

"Or Ninja Girl," Blake added. Just because she had a katana and is more agile than most Doesn't make her a ninja!

"Who's hungry?" Minato asked. The growling sound of his stomach loudly proclaimed its existence. That high metabolism trait was such a Minato characteristic that its shocking that they still get surprised that such a slim person could literally eat his body weight and still ask for seconds.

"I-I am," Yang said as her teeth chattered. The poor blonde was shivering as she came from the other side of the docks. She most likely couldn't get back up from the ocean due to the distance from the where the hole was to the water level. Yang was probably forced to swim to the nearest ship and used the anchor chain to pull herself up.

As she walked up back to where the main group shivering heavily. Her usually wavy hair flattened which in his opinion looked really nice on her. The clothes clung on her skin and gained an almost translucent see through quality which Minato certainly didn't complain about. Realizing that he was staring, he pinched his skin to snap out of it. It… must have been the influence of the Wildcard or the influence of Junpei and Ryoji that had been acting up.

Switching to Surtr, Minato held out his hand and casually drew the remnants of the magical flames into his hands and condensing it into a small sphere. The life in the fire was alluring, if only there was a way to preserve its powers.

"Here," The Fool extended his arm further to Yang as she squeezed the water out of her hair. Channeling some of his own flames into the mix and adding a slight wind spell, the orange flames gradually grew more powerful and became the size of a basketball. Despite its small unthreatening size, Minato could tell that after his empowerment the spell could turn the whole dock to ashes if he stopped condensing and restraining it.

Yang blinked once in confusion before sighing. "You know what? I'm shocked that I'm even getting surprised. Persona?"

"Persona," Minato nodded. It seemed like people were more or less getting used to his go to responses. If there's anything that confuses them, they usually simply brush it off as his Persona abilities and leave it at that, not that it isn't true. Still, Minato found it a bad habit to simply explain with simply Persona.

"You mean Super Semblance?" Blake added. The blank deadpan look from the whole group save Sun who had no idea what a Persona even is was enough to give her pause. "…What?"

"You had seen all of Minato's magic tricks, but you don't believe that there can be a power separate from a Semblance."

"it's just an off shoot of the Summoning he and Weiss' shares," Blake flippantly stated. "Granted, it's a lot more powerful than the standard one but it's still the same premise."

"As someone who also possesses a Summoning based Semblance or rather will," Weiss replied. "Personas just FEELS… different than a Semblance. You could feel it too if you weren't vehemently denying it. You're just simply fooling yourself."

"Yes, Minato Yuki's power is indeed a power that is fundamentally different from Semblance," Penny chimed in cutting into the group's conversation. "The power fueling this… Persona whatever is not even Aura." Sun just stood there looking a tad bit awkward for being ignored for so long. The blonde chest exposed Faunus even had his wallet out in the open, the one that belonged to the Blue Haired Fool. While Minato didn't place much value in monetary possessions, he still didn't like being taken from. He might just have to 'deal' with Sun after this. It wasn't beneath him to go physical despite it leaving bitter taste in his mouth, the 3 thugs in the alley after coincidentally taking Yukari's wallet could attest.

Blake looked unimpressed. "…And you are?" In her perspective, all that Blake saw was some random girl trying to act smarter than she really was.

Though that little comment caused Weiss to shoot Ruby a look of urgency. The red hooded girl nodded in affirmation and cleared her throat. "Heey Penny,"

"Yes friend?" Penny responded. While it would be obvious to anyone else that Ruby is acting a bit strange, Penny was simply too inexperienced to notice. While their personalities are vastly different, it reminded the Fool of Aigis. The more he thought of his previous life, the more he found himself craving it but his life on Remnant wasn't disagreeable by any means, just different.

"I uh… gotta talk to you in private, like right now," Ruby dragged the green clad android away to a corner. Hmm… that certainly got the Wildcard's attention, Ruby wasn't someone he called adept with interaction but even she knew more than to be this awkward. Just what did she and Weiss get tense over.

" **Instead of just theorizing, why don't you just ask the source?"** Yuki transmitted his thoughts to him.

"Weiss?" Minato decided to heed that advice. "What was that all about?"

"Penny had already deduced that the power of Persona is foreign to anything Humanity had ever wielded and I told Ruby to try and convince Penny to keep that fact omitted from the Atlas military which she is a part of." Weiss explained.

"Pretty smart thinking," Yang admitted drying her hair next to the flame which Minato was holding. Her clothes were all dry for a while now, but Yang's mane was denser and longer making it difficult to dry. "Still, you think them military people would do something to Blue?" The blonde brawler had trouble seeing that the military would do something unsavory. They were formed to protect people after all.

Weiss grimaced and looked around to make sure no one was around. "You!" The white-haired heiress looked almost paranoid. The way her body was tense practically

Sun blinked after getting yelled at. "M-me?"

"Rapscallion, return my friend's wallet and disappear from our presence."

Blake narrowed her eyes at Weiss. "Do you have to call Sun a rapscallion?" The only reason she didn't start another argument with the heiress was the fact that Weiss was technically right in her views on this newer iteration of the White Fang. She still felt reluctant to even call it that anymore since it runs contradictory to the original organization.

"I do admit that I was rather harsh towards the Faunus in general in our last conversation Blake," Weiss acquiesces. "But he has proven to be an individual of low stature and breaks the laws on a whim. A lowly stowaway and thief is hardly an ideal acquaintance."

Sun simply raised both hands in surrender. "I see I'm not welcome," He shrugged and tossed the wallet to the sole other male in the group. "I'm not sorry for taking your wallet but I AM sorry for hitting on your fiancé man. It's my bad." And then he walked off casually until he was out of sight.

It appears that Minato doesn't have to give Sun the Thugs in the alley treatment, and by that he means to beat him up. It would have been a simple matter to if he just equipped a Persona and channeled its strength BEYOND simply using its resistances like he usually does. The Fool imagined him equipping Thor or Hercules and using his Stat Semblance in conjunction to buffs would be a monstrous combination. He'll basically be a Human wrecking ball demolishing his opponents through pure physical power.

"My what?" Minato questioned and raised an eyebrow at the cat girl. That fiancé comment really baffled him, the Wildcard felt that he was missing context from Sun. And so he turned to the sole Faunus in the group.

"Ignore that," Blake immediately responded. He had gained a vague idea from the way Blake refused to make eye contact with him.

"But he sai-"

"IGNORE that," Blake became more insistent.

The Fool simply shrugged and dropped it. Yang was about to a teasing comment, but Minato poked the side of her waist with her free hand and stopped her. She yelped a tad bit but soon regained her balance and shook her surprise off and glared at him.

"As you were saying Weiss," Minato tried to get back on topic. "Anything you say here will stay between us."

"And Rubes too," Yang chimed in. "Don't wanna keep anything from her."

"Naturally," Minato agreed. "She's young but not that young." There were times that the Messiah thought that Ken of all people acted more mature than the scythe wielding girl. Though Minato was well aware that acting mature was different that being mature, Junpei was the largest example of this. In the Fool's opinion that Magician matured the most out of his team and secretly the wisest out of everyone. He was a lot smarter than he let on.

Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Inhale. Exhale. "You promise to keep this a secret?" Though she already knew their answer.

* * *

"What is it that you're so worried about that you couldn't say out in the open?" Blake asked as she looked at the menu. Her mouth watered as she looked at the seafood section on the menu.

They were in the basement floor of some eastern theme restaurant that was similar to Asian cuisine Minato was very familiar with. It was welcome, though he was used to eating more western style cuisine back in his old world, eating eastern style food made him feel nostalgic as it was something his mother made. Though... Minato found it odd that the foods found on Remnant was nearly identical to the types found on Earth.

" **Yeah that freaked me out too,"** Yuki admitted. **"One hell of a coincidence, right?"**

Minato played with a ruby red stone in his grip. When no one was looking, he sealed the flames into the gem with the knowledge of one of his Personas Paracelus Van Hohenheim of the Magician Arcana. His mastery over magic and alchemy made him an ideal choice when dealing with this foreign magic spell. Well… technically it's native and he was the one that's foreign.

Weiss took a sip of her now luke warm black tea and sighed. Whatever knowledge she knew must be significant and unnerving to cause her to like this. She was too on edge.

"…The thing is," She started. "You all know that my sister like that Penny girl is part of the Atlas military, right?"

"Well she is a direct subordinate to General Ironwood," Minato nodded. "With her status as the former heiress to your Dust company, it's only natural that she's fairly well-known."

"I knew that when… you know," Blake looked to the side. "When I was a part of that group." She refused to accept that group as the White Fang anymore. They strayed too far from the original goal that it's an insult to even call it that name. She'll find a way to improve the relations of Faunus and Humans her own way, a more peaceful way.

Yang shrugged. "News to me,"

"Point is, when my sister wasn't looking, I managed to sneak a look on her files. Physical. Paper ones out of curiosity and…" Weiss paused to let the conversation sink in. "And there were some files on human experimentation. The Aura and Semblance aspect to be more specific."

For once, Minato's glad that Weiss was a sneaky and curious individual. Before, he was… uncomfortable that she went behind his back and researched his Counterpart's history but this proved that she was simply a person that hated being left in the dark and not some obsessed and love struck teen. Minato didn't want to ever relive that experience again, he felt a sudden pitying feeling towards Akihiko but knowing his Silver haired upper classman, he probably didn't notice his fans' affections. Minato himself was also a person that did poorly in relationships as well, at least staying in just one relationship. Social Linking had formed a habit in him that still persisted to this day. He suspected Yu and his successors did as well.

"…And?" Yang asked still not getting it. She got the fact that the military might be interested in Minato's Persona power but it's not like they could snatch her favorite Blue up. He was one of Ozpin's students, a handpicked one at that. While Huntsman were more often than not self-employed, they were still the force that kept the civilians safe and protected. That and the Atlas military have no real power in Vale which is basically whole other country.

"Look at this way," Weiss offered, being rather patient and calm compared to her usual self. "The test regarding Aura includes some sort of machine that transfers one's Aura to another. Just think the type of data they could obtain by transferring some of Minato's power into another."

"I dunno, still seems kinda farfetched to me," Yang admitted. "Like I thought before in the docks, this seems very situational at best. It works under the impression that Vale and Ozpin will bend over to Atlas. Quite frankly, I don't see Ozpin giving up his prized student without a fight."

After explaining her reasoning, all she got was shocked staring faces. Even Blake and Minato, the ones most known for their blank I don't care expressions were looking at her with utter surprise. Weiss' mouth simply hung open as if she couldn't find the words to use.

"…What," Yang looked a tad bit uncomfortable with all the attention. She usually loved being the center of attention, the spotlight but this was different. "You're freaking me out."

"…It's just that," Weiss started "Your speaking pattern changed. It's more… respectable now. I could take you seriously even if it was only a minute or so."

"And you couldn't take me seriously before?" Yang sounded insulted.

Minato just fiddled with his red gemstone. "It's simply a bit of a backlash for Yang Xiao Long to think things through and use that way of speaking. It isn't… Yang like."

"At least you're honest about it," She grumbled, though she would be lying if she wasn't annoyed. She could act smart if she wanted to, she just doesn't want to, she trusted her instincts enough and had full faith in them, they never failed her yet. "Just sayin Atlas just grabbing Blue and bouncing is kind of a stretch."

"Yang's got a point," Blake backed up her partner. Not that it wasn't a surprise to hear it, out of her own mouth no less. She knew Yang was a lot smarter than what most people gave her for, but it was a shame that she chooses to use that intelligence… and the fact that she's so hot blooded. Though… after what she just had done, she wasn't in a position to judge another's brashness. Blake knew what she did was idiotic and illogical, but she was very emotionally tied to it, not that it justifies it.

"You'd be surprised what Humans can do when their desperate," Weiss countered. "Imagine what effects on the body and spiritual aspect if someone gets infused with Minato's powers? I'll admit that it has a rather low chance of actually happening, but that chance isn't zero."

"…You're saying that we could acquire a Persona?"

"I highly doubt it," Minato muttered. Even theoretically speaking, the people of Remnant cannot form a Persona is the same reason that no one in his world can wield Aura and Semblance. The laws of the worlds are different as well as the souls of his Universe and this one has different qualities due to how they developed. With the existence of the Star Eater Nyx and her crashing into the moon billions of years ago before life on Earth formed as well as the will of the planet formed life accidentally aside from the simplest single celled organisms.

The cells resisting the alien wave like psyche of the Star Eater Nyx and forming the collective unconscious was what molded the souls of his Universe. That fragment of Nyx was something that existed within every sentient being of the planet and that psyche fragment is where all Personas and Shadows are formed hence her title as the Mother of Shadows.

NONE of those qualities were present in the souls of Remnant. Even the Faunus were more related to the Humans of Remnant than the Earth's Humans. While he didn't have a clue of the origins of the Humans of Remnant, Minato knew that their situations during their creation and evolution was different. The qualities and textures within their souls were different and that difference was what gave rise to Aura and Semblance.

"Well having that Golden dragon would be pretty cool I guess," Yang admitted. She was still a bit miffed and insecure that Minato had a golden dragon.

"I'm personally interested what type of progress that they have made in the study of Semblance." Minato cracked his neck and looked into the jewel containing that foreign mysterious power. "Can you imagine a person gaining a trait of a Semblance from the one who transferred the Aura over?"

That comment had certainly gotten their heads running a million miles a second, Persona was an otherworldly power that they had very little understanding on, even Blake who denies the fact that it is its own separate power have trouble wrapping their heads on that concept. But a Semblance? That they did have a solid grasp on.

What if Blake had an aspect of Ruby's speed or vice versa. If the Atlas military manages to perfect that type of technology, then who knows how it'll affect the future of humanity and the fight against the Grimm. It was also kind of scary to imagine, the soul isn't something people should mess around with, as the wielder of the Universe Arcana, his knowledge is far above that of most if not all humans. The Universe Arcana gave him a link to the collective unconscious that is unrivaled and the core answer of existence as well. There were simply things that shouldn't be tampered with.

Strega was the result of the Humans of his world trying to understand forces beyond their understanding. Minato just hoped that this version of Humanity wouldn't go in the same direction. But unfortunately, he could already see some… rather disturbing parallels, first the android Penny Poledina and now this. It was a coincidence, of that Minato is certain but still eerie regardless.

* * *

"Atlas aside, what are you girl's plans for the break?" Minato changed the topic. "After one more day of classes of course."

"Hmmm," Yang thought about it before shrugging. "Me and Rubes probably going back to Patch but after that, I guess its just free time. Haven't decided anything yet."

"I'm staying at Beacon, Menagerie is too far away anyways." Blake said playing with the ribbons wrapped around her forearm. That was just an excuse, Blake wasn't prepared to meet with her parents just yet. While there was no conclusive evidence on Semblances being a manifestation of one's soul and personality, but Blake believed it. She had such a fitting Semblance after all.

"I will most likely be in the CCT tower and research the remaining participants for the Tournament. I have no real desire to meet my father," Weiss scowled a bit. "However, I will take this opportunity to rub this blunder to his face at the first opportunity, Father should have increased security with such a large shipment of Dust. All of this to save a few Lien but that's counterproductive considering they got off with a third of the shipment." Weiss ranted but there was a trace of a smug smile on her face. Yang was tempted to pinch her cheeks, they looked so soft and the blonde brawler thought it was a cute expression, like that of a child trying to appear threatening

It was clear as day to anyone that Weiss wasn't satisfied with the way the Schnee Dust company was being run. Blake felt a bit of a kindred spirit in Weiss for obvious reasons. If she could take over the White Fang and Weiss could take over her family's company perhaps they could make a difference in the world.

"I will probably work on the motorcycle that I was planning to make," Minato tossed the gem before casually catching it in the palm of his hands. "I already made the helmet a few hours ago." Though Junpei and Yukari might find it a bit tacky that he based the helmet on Thanatos. He personally didn't see it that way, Death was his most profound bond and Thanatos was his most valued Persona even over Orpheus Telos who represented the totality of his bonds and Messiah who represented his destiny.

That's probably why Elizabeth and Margaret got angered over the twisted abominations called the Picaro set. To them it was most likely an insult to their own guests and Minato got annoyed just thinking about it, it was a perversion, a mockery of their bonds and he understood why the Velvet Room attendants confronted that guest and forced him to return those Personas. Guests no matter who they are should never come into contact with another previous guest's Conpendium. It's like Yu using Orpheus or himself using Izanagi. While he did use Magatsu Izanagi during his adventures in the labyrinth, it just felt WRONG. It felt wrong to use another Wildcard's signature Persona.

Placing his hand to his temple, he felt Thanatos Picaro's presence in the Compendium. While he refused to summon that abomination, he couldn't simply release it either. No matter how tainted his presence was, Minato still felt the shadow of the presence of his sworn brother Ryoji within that gold and red clad Persona no matter how diluted it was.

"Minato?" Yang's voice startled him and jolted him out of his thoughts. "Uhh… you okay buddy?"

He frowned. "…I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," She started. "You paused and then looked extremely pissed and then mellowed out in a span of thirty seconds." Huh… he never thought about the expressions he made when he was deep in thought. Usually his face was in its default deadpan that he stopped thinking about it entirely.

"Sorry, there was something… unpleasant in my mind is all. Something I would rather not talk about."

"What thinking about all of us naked or something?"

"…What?"

"Just joking blue," Yang chuckled at the blank face of the Blue haired teen. She could just smell the confusion going threw the skull of the Ultimate Persona User. He and Ruby have such expressive eyes and it's probably due to their silver eyes. "You guys are just to funny not to tease. Sorry."

"…Really?" Blake sighed.

Weiss simply shook her head.

"You're lucky Ruby isn't here to overhear," Minato rested into the seat. "I was simply deep in thought,"

"The only reason I said it was because she wasn't here, but you need to stop doing that," Yang admonished. "Seriously, there be times you don't blink for like 5 minutes at a time."

"It's simply a part of who I am," Minato shrugged. "Old habits die hard." He had been doing it since his family died. He was all alone back then with only his music player as his companion for over a decade. Things might have changed but Minato felt that monologuing to himself is intrinsic to his very being, just like him being the Death of the mortal world.

"But to be more serious for once," Yang coughed into her fist and cleared her throat. "This is our only break for yet another 6 months of school. I get you guys have no plans for anything, but we should totally do something more exciting."

"Like what?" Minato asked. "Go to clubs? I'm not opposed to such a location, but I don't believe Weiss can exactly fit in and feel comfortable in such an environment."

"That's actually a good idea," Yang nodded. "We'll get our little Weiss Cream to take baby steps and get acclimated to the less rowdy clubs."

"I'm not stepping an inch in those types of lower class establishments," Weiss scoffed. "If you must know, I'm planning to improve the use of my Semblance with the free time we're given."

"Hey!" Yang protested. "I like clubs." The girl looked as if Weiss just smacked her face and called her mother a whore. "I think you're just being too harsh and nick picking with your fancy schmancy upbringing."

"Hey!"

"Think about it," Yang returned with equal fervor. "How can judge a place when you never even been there."

Weiss paused a bit before responding. Yang actually had a pretty decent point but she herself already had a response in mind. "I can judge by association, do you enter the back alley at night? No! You know that that isn't a place that you should venture into."

"You shouldn't make such broad generalizations like that."

"People naturally gravitate towards others of like-mindedness. That is a lesson I was forced to learn as a child and I learned that lesson rather well. Successful people will naturally surround themselves with others that are also successful, while the scum will cling together to make themselves feel like there's nothing wrong with being a failure. They will drag each other to the abyss before thinking of becoming great. They are content with simply being mediocre."

"So, you think I'm a failure Right?" Yang clenched her fist. "You think Blake's a failure right?"

"We really need to work on your speaking skills Weiss," Minato sighed before looking at Yang. "Look, you know Weiss didn't mean it like that. And after the whole Blake White Fang fiasco, I really don't want yet another argument due Weiss' poor word choices and your short temper."

"I don't have a short temper,"

"I do believe I could be quite eloquent when I desire."

"Look at yourself," Minato brought out a mirror from his dimensional pocket. "Your eyes are red,"

In a way, it was rather nice to have an anger alert on a person, that allows the people around her to react appropriately before things got out of hand.

"If it makes you feel any better, I quite like crimson eyes." Minato stared at Yang. "The emotions are running quite rampant. That swirling storm, I like no… I love it. It makes me feel a bit jealous that others get to see it before me."

"You sound creepy as fuck,"

"Mitsuru liked it,"

"Who's Mitsuru?"

"A girl I dated,"

"What happened?"

"Didn't work out."

"Sorry about that,"

"Don't be."

An awkward silence brewed as none of the 4 teens knew how to continue the conversation. A pregnant pause occurred before Yang broke it.

"Well… that was thing," She scratched the back of her head. "Geez first that Vermillion girl, Then that Copper girl you mentioned and now this Mitsuru, Are you in denial?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're totally a man whore."

* * *

" **HA HA HA HA HA HAH!"** Yuki laughed in the sea of his soul. **"Someone finally called you out! That big breasted blonde called you a whore! HA HA HA!"**

" _I fail to see how that's funny,"_

" **Lighten up,"** Yuki said still chuckling.

Minato simply ignored him as a rather large smirk appeared on his face. The smirk that people get unnerved by, the same smirk when he first summoned a Persona. Looking at the glowing red gem one last time before Minato looked at the night sky. That fire wielding person made a huge mistake, she just didn't know it yet.


	44. Chapter 44

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Probably the longest chapter I ever wrote but most of it is a fight scene. i don't consider my self to be a good writer and feels off to me when I do write a fight scene but what ever. BTW, Minato is going to stop holding back as much now so, look forward to that.**

 **For the readers who play Fate Grand Order, are you pulling on the MHX? I really hope i get her but you know how those gacha games are like. Black keys for everyone!**

 **The Raven portions of Volume 5 are awesome, she basically roasted Cinder. I seriously think Cinder's hatred of Ruby is gonna bite her and Salem in the ass but I like that character development even if she's a bitch. Her (Raven) short conversation with Leo shows a lot about her character even if she's trying to get my favorite character Qrow killed. My favorites goes like this, Qrow, Weiss and Yang. Tell me yours in the reviews.**

 **What Arcana should Qrow, Raven and other characters be. I wanted to give him Hanged Man but already given it to Blake. I don't like Illya or whatever her name is. She basically a very cliche character, in an japanese anime point not really shown in American shows but I watch or watched a few animes so it's very obvious to me where her character comes from. And she is forgiven like WAY TOO easily in my opinion. She tried to kill Blake's parents and gets off scott free with a hug or some shit.**

* * *

" **Rise and shine Man whore,"** Yuki sang out.

"Ugh," Minato rubbed his eyes as he dragged himself out of his bed. "Don't compare me to the likes of Yu." Walking himself to the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and scrubbed with vigor. Switching to a null physical Persona, the Wildcard used his Stat Allocation Semblance to enhance his strength and speed to make sure his teeth were clean as they can possibly be.

" **Pot meet kettle,"** Yuki snorted. **"Kinda strange that the use of a Semblance became so trivialized to the point where he brushes his teeth with it, no?"**

"Why should a Semblance be limited to solely for combat?" Minato questioned. "And I know for a fact that Ruby uses her Speed just to get to class on time,"

" **True,"** Yuki shrugged or at least the mental equivalent to it. " **Still you know that Blake girl wasn't exactly wrong when she called your Persona a Super Semblance."**

"Maybe but I'm more interested in the fire wielding girl in the Bullhead last night and what Weiss told us as well," Minato spat out the toothpaste and gurgled some water. "The soul is still something humans should temper with if ever."

" **Yet you're interested in it yourself,"**

"In my defense, I spent an eternity in the collective unconsciousness. The sea of all of Humanity's souls at least that is how the afterlife works in my world." Minato cracked his neck and washed his face. "Time has no meaning there and by extension, time has no meaning to me."

As a result of spending most of his existence within the Sea of Souls, Minato has an almost unrivaled feeling towards souls, the Fool would instinctively know how the soul functions and if there's any strange irregularities among them. Looking back at then, Strega's soul was heavily damaged like having burrs in wood after frilling through it. There were irregularities in their souls and were forcing to house something foreign that they weren't compatible with, their Personas.

" **Soooo… We gonna talk to my family soon or what?"** Yuki asked.

"The break is coming after today so," Minato walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some of his homemade cat food and set it down next to his cat Schrodinger's sleeping form. "That day is sooner than you might think. Though I'm more concerned about what are we going to say to them. I don't believe we can just fly over there in a Bullhead and say "Hi, I was dead but managed to live because a blue lady placed the soul of another version of me inside me." So, there's that as well."

It was something that they both agreed on, seeing that they were technically dead. His Counterpart's sister Marina did technically see him die right in front of her eyes after all.

" **We'll figure something out,"** Yuki eventually said after a pause. **"Speaking of Weiss. She's planning to improve her control of the Summoning aspect of her Semblance, perhaps we can help her out?"**

"I myself am still trying to test out the limitations of my, technically your Summoning Semblance," Minato reminded. "Though I think I have an idea that I would like to test out in Glynda's Combat class today."

" **Oh? You got my attention Brother,"** Yuki replied. **"Going back to that fire lady, why were you smiling at the gem like a madman yesterday?"**

" **Now that would be telling,"** Paracelus said startling Yuki. **"You should wait and see the intentions of the master. He rarely does things for no reason."**

" **Holy shit!"** Yuki yelled as he got startled by one of his newer Personas that he acquired. **"I forgot your Persona things can actually talk."**

"A blessing and a curse in my opinion," Minato admitted. "On the bright side, I'm never alone. On the other hand, I have to hear Personas like Nyarlathotep and Angra Mainyu which is basically Persian Satan."

" **I find that deeply insulting master,"** Angra Mainyu spat. **"I am he who fills the world in darkness and I am he who gives man the Curses with no end."**

" **That hurts my feelings kid,"** Nyarlathtotep smirked, **"No man, woman or child can escape the shadows."** Despite the Crawling Chaos being a manifestation of his own soul, he can without a doubt say that he hated Nyarlathotep. What he is, what he stood for was everything he hated about humanity. Hatred, cowardice, ruin, lethargy, rage, despair, all that ugliness that would give rise to Erebus who was the Deathwish of humanity incarnated to a physical form. He would never deny the god of his strength seeing very few Personas can even match his raw power and that doesn't include all the gimmicks the manifestation of all negative human aspects had,

" **By the gods,"** Yuki sounded like he was about to hurl the contents of his nonexistent stomach. **"They look like the things I used to watch."**

" **We are the gods,"** The numerous divine based Personas spoke in unison.

" **You mean those animated characters copulating with tentacles?"** Metatron questioned with a loud booming voice filled with judgement **. "Disgusting filth, that is not what the lord intended."**

It appears that since he and Yuki were now linked, his Personas now had equal access to Yuki's memories as they had with his.

" **I think you're missing the elephant in the room, Angel."** Loki laughed on the top of his lungs.

" **What would that be Pagan?"** Sandalphon asked.

" **Should I or you do the honors?** " The Crawling Chaos mused.

" **Master's Counterpart is a pitiful virgin."**

" **S-shut up!"**

" **The Blue rabbit situation was done using his body so does he still count as a virgin?"**

" **Yes because the original body was incinerated into pure energy and was recreated with a mixture of genes that were not originally present. It can be considered a separate body all together just like how a son is not connected to the father. Even if the base is the same, the new body is simply different compared to the original."**

That is true, the new body that both Yuki and himself Minato Arisato share isn't just a body of a Remnant based Human. It was a body of an imperfect still developing Avatar of Power with the genes of both versions of Humanity and Death. Though how did the topic go from the discussion went from his powers to animated pornography was beyond him, it was simply the price of being fused with someone and having the Wildcard.

* * *

Walking out of the dorm, Minato heard his stomach growl. Walking casually through the white marble tiles and taking in the scenery, Minato smiled at the freshness of something as simple as the air. It was a good day, there's Professor Goosdwitch's Combat class and there's the opportunity to experiment with some of his powers. Granted that he had to lower the power in the end to prevent seriously damaging or even kill someone, but the Fool could feel his fighting style improving with each lesson and training session. His body was also the strongest it ever been being miles ahead of his old Earth body giving him more options in battle.

Sniffing the air once more, Minato could smell the scent of pancakes in the air which made his mouth water a bit. He was not a glutton or a man whore. The comment that Yang made yesterday was still in his mind despite him trying to dismiss it. The Savior didn't get it, Yang's teasings were always nothing to him since it never really bothered him. Since they never bothered him, he would simply brush it under the rug bit something about that comment went under his skin, a chink in the armor.

Reaching the cafeteria, the Messiah immediately went for the line after getting a tray. Minato was hungry, and the Fool disliked being hungry. It didn't help that he was also lazy getting out of bed to cook his own meals for the morning, Ozpin gave him a rather comfortable bed despite his academy was still on a tight budget. The moment he reached the line he heard a loud scream, a loud feminine scream. A scream of despair and rage, turning around, Minato saw a pinkish-purple haired woman that could be mistaken for a student wide eyed in disbelief.

It was Professor Peach with a bottle of Red Sap in her hands. Minato narrowed his eyes when he saw that bottle of sap in her hands. He and the rest of the first-year students of Beacon went all the way to the Forever Falls to collect the sap for scientists and researchers so they can have some materials to conduct their experiments on. Needless to say, he found it slightly annoying that he and among others risked their lives to collect that sap and it was certainly not for her to flavor her breakfast. Speaking of Red Sap, he really needs to go and collect some more from the Forever Fall when he has time during the break.

The professor approached him with slow measured steps. Judging from the frown on her face, he assumes that she wasn't in the best of moods. The blue haired teen cracked his neck and stared down the professor without blinking. The cafeteria went still with silence as their intense stare down seemed to cause a dramatic shift in the atmosphere.

He and Professor Peach now stood face to face. She was forced to look up as he despite only being 5'9 still towered a foot over her. "Professor Peach," He greeted casually. "Or do you prefer Rosalyn?"

"I don't know who the hell you are and why Ozpin is so god damn interested in you," Professor Peach started. "But enough is enough."

"Oh?" Minato sounded genuinely confused but the there was steel in his eyes. "What's enough? I have no idea what you're referring to Rosalyn."

"It's Professor Peach."

Minato shrugged. "If you insist."

"Don't play the idiot, I know your habits." The petite woman growled which Minato couldn't take seriously. What type of respectable woman growled like a petulant child? Well, with her height, she might as well act the part.

"And what habits are you speaking of?" he asked softly. His stomach refused to give in to her, maybe if she was Elizabeth who could out eat him but certainly not to anyone else. As his body was now also part Avatar of Power, naturally his already impressive appetite went through the roof and became larger as well. It was simply a drawback of the new body needing to be strong enough to contain his new levels of power and it requires more energy to sustain itself as well.

"You're a damn pig," She glared at him. "It doesn't matter how well stocked the kitchen is, you will find a way to consume everything in there. Do you know how stressful it is? To force yourself to wake up hours earlier after an all-nighter the previous day just to get something to eat and only to realize that you're still too late because some blue haired glutton was there first?"

"I do believe I'm sensing some hostility? Aren't Professors supposed to make this place a welcoming environment to the students?" Minato joked a bit. Though he did feel a little smidge bad, but he needed food as well. He couldn't help it if his body is now more demanding.

Despite his rationalizing, Minato stepped to the side and gestured for the woman to get in front of him. A single person can't eat nearly as much as he can so it'll make no noticeable gap in his meal. "Here. Though your mannerism needs some work. It's too early to start yelling and I'm not in the mood to entertain you."

Minato got his pancakes, waffles, bacon, and sausage with a hum and started to slowly walk to the spot Team RWBY and JNPR. He sorta liked this tight knit group, it brought back some old memories of his time with SEES. Minato should still try to expand his circle of friends but there weren't exactly a lot of options. There was no way the Fool would ever interact with people like Cardin and his team. He could understand Blake's reasoning of concealing her Faunus heritage when people like them are dime a dozen.

"Hi Guys," Minato greeted as he plopped down eager to devour his mound of food.

"I'm very proud of you," Pyrrha smiled at him.

"…Why?" He asked a bit confused.

"Normally you just disregard Professor Peach and pardon me stuff your face without restraint," The Greek style clad girl explained. "It's nice to see you be courteous for once."

"I can be courteous if I want to anytime, but I can be… rather passionate about food." Minato defended. He REFUSED to see his eating habits and amount to be an issue, especially when he has a biological excuse now. His metabolism is through the roof just to keep up with the energy this body burns through. That and people do get more hungry after using Persona and Aura and Semblance respectively. Seeing as he uses both on a regular basis, he needs more carbs to replace the ones burned.

"Though her reactions every time were hilarious," Yang plopped a grape into her mouth. "It's pretty entertaining way to start the morning."

"You're still not over the fact that she commissioned the Forever Falls trip are you?" Blake deadpanned. Despite it being phrased as a question, it sounded more like a statement than anything else.

"C'mon Blakey," Yang growled a bit, but it lacked any real heat. "We almost died from the Grimm, so she can have some damn syrup."

"It's probably excess Sap or something," Ruby reasoned. "Besides those Grimm were really weak compared to the ones described in Professor Port's class." The Creatures of Grimm outside the kingdom were leagues superior to the ones that are hidden away in the forests, they have centuries worth of experience and growth compared to their younger and less intelligent counterparts.

"I'm genuinely impressed that you managed to stay awake in Professor Port's lessons." Weiss complimented. "Even I have trouble keeping myself focused when he goes into one of his… nostalgia trips."

A collective shudder ran through both team's bodies remembering Professor Port's ramblings.

Minato shrugged. "I don't really mind it all that much." After all of his experience of strange teachers back in Gekkoukaun, there's really no way he could possibly find a teacher and how he or she teaches a curriculum unbearable, as long as their reasonable that is.

"Props to you man," Jaune rested his chin on the palm of his hands. "I always have to study and research on my own since I always fall asleep."

"Why don't you ask for Blue's notes like we all do?" Yang questioned as she gestured to her team.

Nora's mouth watered as she watched Minato demolish his pancakes coated in a thick layer of Red Sap.

"I'd rather research on my own so I understand the material better," Jaune replied. "Considering my poor fighting capabilities, I might as well compensate with something else."

Nora drew closer to the sap Minato was holding.

"You shouldn't expect years of experience to be matched by a few training sessions Jaune," Minato chewed a piece of maple smoked turkey bacon. "Learn the basics and build upwards, you got 4 years here. Unless you're worried about the Vytal Tournament."

"You're doing a fine job," Pyrrha assured. "Oh, I saw the news about the port today."

"Well done," Ren complimented. "Though it was a dangerous move to go by yourselves. You should have contacted us."

"It's no fun breaking people's legs without company," Nora snatched the Red Sap out of Minato's grip and ran back to her spot next to Ren.

Ren offered an apologetic to the Blue Haired Persona User. The Fool simply shrugged, he was already planning to go back to the Forever Falls to get more anyways.

"Ren does have a point," Pyrrha added. "Despite how well executed the operation was, it was reckless to go by yourselves. The White Fang are hardened criminals, they won't hesitate to kill you at the first opportunity."

Blake grunted in annoyance, some part of her still felt an attachment to the White Fang. "Sorry, it was my fault for being so emotional."

"Yeah, it's fine but," Jaune started before pausing a bit, hesitant to continue. "What about your secret? I mean considering you used to be a part of that group before…"

"I don't see a problem with it," Minato stated without a hint of hesitation. "We had all seen Blake's character long enough that we can vouch and trust in it right? What's really changed from then and now?"

"Minato has the right idea," Ruby nodded. "We should trust our friends. Even knowing her past now, it doesn't change how I view her in the present."

"…Ruby." Blake murmured, she seemed a bit less on edge after hearing Ruby's faith.

"Rubes is growing up so fast now," Yang wiped away a nonexistent tear.

"Ugh Yang! Stop teasing!"

"Relax sis," Yang laughed at her indignant expression. "I'm only half teasing. But I am proud though. Like a mama hawk."

"I am not a part of the White Fang that you see now," Blake started after the group quieted down a bit. "I left when I noticed the signs. Who knows, if I had stayed perhaps they wouldn't be like how they are today. The Faunus were just tired of their voices not being heard but that doesn't excuse any action they do. I'm sorry."

"I doubt you could have done anything Blake," Weiss said calmly. "Though that organization had affected my Family's company negatively over the years, I don't blame you is what I'm saying."

"Translation," Minato stated. "Weiss is saying Blake is her friend but is too embarrassed to phrase it that way."

"Shut it You!" Weiss reddened a bit.

"I didn't know you speak Weiss too Minato," Ruby said genuinely surprised. "I thought I was the only one since Ice Queen and I are besties."

"I prefer Weiss cream myself," Minato added. "But yes, once you deal with enough people that doesn't say what they mean, you start to pick up what they meant to say." He had to thank Yukari for his ability though, there were times he actually got offended by her words. Not even Ken or Junpei managed to get under his skin like that. Though she did become more honest with her emotions when they drew closer and when she bonded with Mitsuru despite the bad blood.

"Can we not," Weiss grumbled, crossing her arms and looking to the side. Minato was tempted to pat her like he did with Blake but he relented, Yang's Man whore comment still bothered him.

"I didn't know you liked my puns Blue," Yang chuckled. "Most people just groan."

"I don't," The Fool replied rather bluntly, ignoring how the smile of the blonde's face fell. "But I REFUSE to call Weiss, Ice Queen."

"Why's that?"

"Reasons."

"Um," Yang frowned. "What Reasons?"

"I refuse to answer that."

"Ooooh," Ruby laced her hands together which hid the smirk she had. "A secret. You know what means sis." Somehow, even with her smirk covered, Ruby still came off as extremely smug.

"Yup," Yang had an equally as smug smirk on her face as she and Ruby glanced at each other making eye contact. "We're gonna pry that secret outta ya, Blue."

He merely raised an eyebrow as a response. "Have you ever heard of respecting someone else's privacy?"

Weiss looked to the side awkwardly, not even looking at the general location of Minato. Obviously, the White haired heiress was thinking about the time she looked up the information of his Counterpart at the library.

* * *

"Hey," Yang's voice got his attention. "Vomit boy is doing pretty good."

Minato looked up and observed the match for a split second before going back to what he was doing. "He is,"

"You're not interested at all?" Pyrrha frowned.

"It's not that I'm not interested, it's just that Cardin is no longer a good bench mark for Jaune anymore," He replied as he drew out a basic design for his motorcycle. "If I know he's going to win, what's the point in watching? I could tell the moment I saw the 2 stare down that Jaune has surpassed Cardin for a while now. Probably a few months or to the middle of the semester."

"That's certainly true," Pyrrha acquiesced. "But who do you think Jaune can go up against now to see his progress? All of here still have enough skill and experience to deal with him with relative ease."

"I guess Jaune's in that awkward middle stage where he's no longer green but not exactly top of the class."

"Well, whatever you're teaching him Pyrrha, keep it up." Minato complimented. "He improved a lot faster than I gave him credit for and I don't believe it's a case of latent talent but rather the single-minded refinement of whatever talent he has."

"You should give Jaune a bit more credit," The red head defended him. "He has his own unique quality as well."

"I don't doubt that. He actually reminds me of a friend I had once. His name was Junpei."

"What kinda name is Junpei?" Yang asked. She even butchered the pronunciation, but he didn't hold that against her considering her name Yang Xiao Long is pronounced differently than the one in his world in traditional Chinese pronunciation.

"What kinda name is Yang Xiao Long?" Minato countered. "All names sound strange outside their respective culture and religion."

"…True enough," Yang shrugged before frowning at what he was doodling. "The hell? What kind of motorcycle is that?"

"Minato's kind of motorcycle."

"It's impossible," She said in an almost disbelieving tone. "It shouldn't exist."

"…Excuse me?" Minato looked baffled at the bombshell's mannerisms.

"I won't let it exist."

"Yang you're starting to scare me." The Death paused his pen a bit. He looked like he was contemplating teleporting out of the seat with a Traesto spell. The sound of metal clashing against each other in the arena wasn't even registering between the 2 teens.

"Hmmm," Ruby stared intently at her older sister and at the diagram Minato was starting. "Interesting."

"What is, Dolt?" Weiss asked.

"I think she's jealous." The red hooded girl explained. "Yang probably feels threatened by Minato's motorcycle."

"Really?" Blake raised an eyebrow looking at Ruby with a deadpan expression before snorting. "Really? Over such a small issue?"

"Don't call it small," Ruby winced. "Yang has a lot of pride over Bumble Bee."

"Bumble Bee?" Nora frowned making a thoughtful look. "That sounds dumb. Who names their vehicles anyways."

"The same people who go out of their way to name their weapons." Minato shrugged.

"Why did you look at me when you said that, Blue?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "Everyone names their weapons. Even you do with those Weapon Fusion thing you do with those Personas."

"To be fair, you're the only one who goes out of their way to make sure a weapon is named." Minato countered after giving a glance at Yang to make sure she wouldn't try to rip his schematics up. "And thanks for reminding me about that. I still need to name those 2 new weapons I made and my Daos as well."

"…Stupid?" Yang whispered lowly. "…Did you call my Bumble Bee stupid Nora? You pancake obsessed midget."

Nora gulped.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ruby shook her head. "It was nice knowing you, Nora."

"Reeen," The hammer wielding girl whimpered.

The green clad martial artist didn't make eye contact with the girl. Immediately, the bell rang indicating the match was over. Looking down, everyone saw Jaune standing over Cardin with Crocea Mors on the larger teen's throat. Cardin's mace was way over in the other side of the arena and the brown haired brute's Aura levels was in the red. It was undoubtly Jaune's victory.

* * *

"Well done, Mr. Arc," Professor Goodwitch started. "You have progressed much compared to when you first began."

"Um, Thanks." Jaune had a small smile on his face. Cardin simply slapped the blonde's hand away as he offered it to him to pull him up. Pushing past the leader of Team JNPR, Cardin simply picked up his mace and walked back where his team was. Team CDRL were laughing their ass off watching their supposed leader get tossed around.

"You still have quite a substantial amount of Aura left Mr. Arc," Professor Goodwitch continued shifting the position of her tablet Scroll. "Do you wish to have another match or do you wish to stop here and go back to your seat?"

Jaune glanced at his own Scroll to check his Aura level, it was still well into the green. Taking this into consideration, the blonde still probably had around 80 percent of his Aura and he was also fairly fresh. The blonde armored teen had trouble digesting the fact that he won against Cardin so… easily. In the beginning, Cardin had toyed around with Jaune, in their first match, Cardin didn't even break a sweat against him. The leader of Team CDRl had bested Jaune without getting hit once or losing even a single sliver of his Aura.

Now he was the one beating Cardin with relative ease, it was so surreal. When he fought against people like Nora, Pyrrha, Yang, and even Minato, he felt like he was practically a ragdoll. He still felt that he was no closer to beating them, but after beating Cardin, he could finally see some of the fruits of his labor. He could see coming to Beacon wasn't a mistake, it wasn't a waste of his time.

"Mr. Arc," Professor Goodwitch coughed into her palm. "Your decision?"

"Huh? Oh," Jaune was jolted out of his thoughts. "Yeah sure, I'll go for another match."

"Do you want anyone in particular or should I choose one randomly?"

He shrugged. "Anyone's fine."

The display on the screen started shifting through the rooster at a rapid rate until it started to slow down.

" _Please don't let it be Pyrrha,"_ Jaune thought. He wants to test himself, not get metaphorically slaughtered.

The display slowed down until it paused at the profile of one student, a blue haired, silver eyed one. Minato Arisato who was called the Immortal Wall that not even Pyrrha could beat despite being so skilled. Despite being practically a rag doll punching bag to the red headed Mistral champion, Minato simply will not go down by any conventional method thus earning that name.

Minato looked down in his direction with an unconcerned look in his eyes. Jaune gripped the hilt of his sword a bit tighter to the point that his knuckles turned white. He knew that he wasn't the best fighter out there but to compensate this, he tried to use his mind more strategically to contribute to the overall success of his team. But he couldn't do that here, Minato has no weakness or habit that he can exploit. Even the Persona User's fighting style if you can even call it that has no rhyme or rhythm that he can predict.

The Blue haired solo student had multiple ways of using one weapon and he changed weapons each match that he's in to ensure that no one can predict his actions. Minato was even a better swordsman than Blake or Weiss as well, but there was one thing that Pyrrha did that managed to catch the Fool off guard. Her shield strikes, every once in a while, Minato would get hit by the shield and that would disorient him for a second. That rarely happened but maybe he'll underestimate him and lethis guard down despite learning how to deal with it.

"Minato Arisato, will you accept this match?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Sure, why not Glynda?" Minato stretched a bit before going down the stairs towards the arena with calm strides. He spun that strange shaped pistol a few times before placing it back in its holster. Jaune had never seen the other male use that pistol ever in combat, was it a good luck charm or a memento of some kind?

"It's Professor Goodwitch, not Glynda to you Mr. Arisato," Professor Goodwitch in a rare moment of annoyance made an irritated face. Even though that, despite her displeasure, Minato continues to call her by her given name. it was sort of an exchange the instructor and the student had and it was well known.

Minato shrugged. "Whatever you say Glynda," The Blue haired teen cracked his neck and got in a loose stance. This time, he was wielding some strange golden gauntlets that reminded the armored teen of Yang's Ember Celica but on steroids. Which surprised him because they weren't the same powerful gloves he used on Yang during their match, Jaune remembered that he named them Evil Gloves or something along those lines.

Jaune held his shield forward and used it's size to hide his sword and widened the space between his legs to add stability to his stance.

"Begin!"

"…" Jaune circled around his opponent who seemed to have no intention to move save for the slight turning of his neck to keep the blonde swordsman in his sights.

Taking a deep breathe, Jaune launched himself towards Minato and shifted his shield downwards and aimed a full powered slash towards Minato's neck. Aura or no Aura, an attack like that concentrated in one area will hurt like hell and most likely knock someone off balance from the sheer force alone.

Packing all of his strength in that one blow, Jaune let out a startled gasp as Minato was suddenly holding onto the blade of Crocea Mors in between his fingers and thumb clamping down on the sharpened piece of metal with utter ease.

"…". Jaune couldn't believe it, no one could have done that, not Pyrrha, not Yang or Nora despite all of their physical superiority over him. They always dodged or redirected his blows, stopping his sword by lightly holding onto it was new to Jaune.

"…Hmm, Crocea Mors was it?" Minato seemed more interested in the blade than actually fighting him. "Rather interesting, if only because of its simplistic construction calls out to me and because where I come from, there's a famous sword by that same name."

Jauned pulled on the sword but it was stuck through the pressure of Minato's grip. Even with Aura reinforcing the durability of the Arc family heirloom, Jaune swore that he could hear Crocea Mors creak.

Swinging his shield towards the Fool's face, as Jaune tried to pry his sword out of his grip but it wasn't budging. It had no effect on his opponent.

Using the moment of connection, he disengaged and made some distance from Minato. The Blue teen barely even registered the fact that he got slammed in the face by the shield save for his head tilting by an inch from the force. Minato blinked and looked directly into Jaune's eyes as if to say " _Really?"_ annoying the armored blonde. He wasn't prideful like the others of his skills but he didn't like being looked down upon.

Jaune gritted his teeth, this wasn't how he was planning to measure his progress. Just from that one short exchange, he could tell he was horribly outmatched that it wasn't even funny. He took a few steps forward and bent his knees getting ready to rush towards the Persona User. Minato simply shook his head and gestured for him to bring it. Looking into the blue haired Fool's eyes, Jaune did just that and sprinted towards him.

Annoyed, Jaune crossed the arena in 2 leaps and thrusted with all of his might, which Minato simply moved far faster than he could react, and side stepped with utter ease causing the sword to miss by a mile. Minato shook his head and sighed.

Jaune widened his eyes in disbelief but he was too close to Minato to even counter whatever the Fool is going to do. Looking into his icy blue silvery eyes, Jaune saw that whatever Minato was going to do next was going to hurt… a lot.

Minato pulled back his arm and unloaded a full force punch to the gut. "UGH!" Jaune was sent flying to the other side of the arena and slammed into the walls knocking the breath out of his lungs and spit mixed with blood dribbled out of the edge of his mouth.

That was the powerful punch he ever got hit by, the moment Jaune dropped to the ground, he immediately curled into a ball holding his stomach. He quivered and shook from the pain and shock as he could barely even register just how painful and strong that one blow was. His very system could barely handle that one strike which probably wasn't even max power.

A few calm steps alerted that Minato was no longer content with simply standing still and as he tried to recover and stand up, Minato did it for him by pulling him up by the throat. Despite being 3 to 4 inches taller than the older teen, he sure felt tiny as his cold icy silver eyes looked directly into his very soul. "You shouldn't feel ashamed by any means. This is the first time I'm using the power that comes from equipping a Persona as opposed to just assuming the attributes and resistances. Not that you understood what any of that means."

Jaune tried to power out of the hold but that one punch Minato thrown sucked all the energy out of his system. Kicking uselessly at the Fool, the leader of Team JNPR was helpless as he got slammed into the ground with one swift movement which shattered the ground like glass once again knocking the breath out of him.

Sensing the movement of Minato as he raised his foot up, the blonde frantically raised his shield and stopped the stomp and ignored the whiplash from the force from the hit with great effort. His arms shook from the force and each successive stop buried him deeper within the ground. His arms are definitely going to be sore for a few days. The earth was caving in with every hit like it was made of cheap plywood.

Minato wrenched the shield out of his grip and pulled him to his knees by the tiny gap between his breastplate and hoodie. "If I'm being too aggressive, then please forgive me. Thor's instinct as a warrior can be quite brutal to those unexperienced in the battlefield."

Thor? Jaune had no idea he what the Fool was talking about, but he subtly shifted the grip on his sword trying not to get Minato to notice his intentions. He was training on his own time without Pyrrha and watched this video to improve himself. This technique was never used by him beforehand but maybe it could get him out of this situation.

"That being said, show me your worthiness to face the might and power of a God." Minato said with his eyes turning blue with sparks of electricity coming out of it. Somehow, it was even more terrifying than Nora when lightning comes out of her muscles.

Just a little more, Jaune's fingers wrapped around the edge of his Blade in a way that it won't cut him or diminish his Aura.

There!

Jaune looked Minato in his singular exposed eyes. "I'm just going to say this now but, sorry about this."

Minato frowned. "About wha-" Then he used the hand guard of Crocea Mors and murder stroked Minato right in his silver eye. Slamming it and concentrating the force like a make shift hammer, Jaune nailed him will all of his might causing the mighty Persona User to crumple to his knees. Strangely enough, Minato's Aura meter didn't drop one bit as if the damage wasn't even there, but it startled him to the point that he loosened his grip on him allowing Jaune to take the breather.

Jaune capitalized on the moment and slammed the pommel over Minato's head again and again but his Aura level didn't seem to drop one bit while his was in the yellow slightly higher than 60 percent. This was different, there were times when Minato took less damage against hits and it is repairing over time, but this was like punching a brick wall over and over. His AURA wasn't BUDGING one bit. It didn't make any sense, a sword when used that way was essentially an improvised hammer and he had seen Nora's battle against Minato months ago.

The sheer vibrations from the murder strokes almost jarred the sword out of his hands like a tuning fork. Jaune winced as he stepped back and returned his sword into a regular position and watched warily as Minato casually and instantly got back up with an almost annoyed expression in his face.

"While some might consider that stunt you just pulled duty, I'll commend you for taking my over confidence and using it against me. A ego of a God is quite a powerful influence but I think I could control it now." Minato walked forward cracking the digits one at a time. "Try and endure this, Jaune." He cocked his fist back as a bright red energy grew in the shotgun portion of the gauntlets.

Jaune was no idiot, that ominous crimson energy was sending warning bells to his instincts that it was dangerous. Grabbing on to his shield that Minato had thrown away earlier, Jaune dug his feet into the ground and held the shield forward supporting it with his shoulder making it appear as if he's ready to take it head on.

The crimson violently pulsating sphere grew even larger. The force that was being built was powerful enough to ripple the air.

Jaune simply tightened the grip on his sword. He had an idea and he was ready.

"Heat Wave." Minato intoned as he punched the air and launched a pulsing ball of energy that reminded Jaune of pure Aura at him at a rapid rate. It reminded the blonde whenever Yang gets angry or whenher Semblance activated, that attack had a similar feeling to that than Dust.

Seeing that he himself has no sort of ranged attack to counter whatever that Heat Wave attack that Minato launched, Jaune swung his shield and ducked in the same action letting the energy glance off his shield launching it to the other side of the stage and rolled away from the devastating attack relatively unscathed. He felt some of his hairs got singed but that was all.

"Interesting, you would rather risk a limb than to take the attack head on." Minato launched 2 more spheres of energy in a one two combo that curved and hit him at the side of his joints. Biting back a scream, Jaune barely managed to stay on his feet though his maneuverability and Aura were crippled. "But your strategies aren't enough to win, not against me that is."

Jaune breathed out and tried to stop the shivering of his knees as it was screaming at him to give up. "Not yet," He growled mentally mustering up the will power to continue fighting, he REFUSED to be a dead weight to his team. He doesn't deserve being in Beacon like those who actually worked and polished their skills to just be here. That's why he needs to make it up in his drive, Cardin and his team takes their enrollment here for granted which boiled his blood a tad bit.

Since he lost his shield, Jaune firmed his stance and gripped his sword with both hands. His hands shook, and Minato caught that.

"You're afraid," Minato stated as he walked forward as the glow on his golden gauntlets died down. "Or rather, You're nervous and doubtful."

"…" Jaune sis not deny that and simply maintained his stance.

"To fight even though you have no chance, I commend that aspect about you, Jaune." Minato complemented as he opened the palm of his right hand. A bright blue light erupted that blinded everyone for a few seconds, but it died down revealing a large globe with a silver short sword that sparked with bluish violet lightning. "You showed me your Crocea Mors, how about I show you mine."

Minato grasped the hilt and the moment he made contact with the mythical legendary blade, it erupted in a shower of sparks that seemed to have no effect on the Fool. In fact, he seemed to become even more energized and rejuvenated to the point that he was fresher than what he was in the beginning of the match. Jaune widened his eyes in shock, that was just like Nora when she used her Semblance! Great, and Minato already hits like a truck even before then.

The Persona User bent his knee and took a deep breath with his muscles tensing. Without a second delay, the ground shattered the moment Minato placed some weight on his legs and shot like bullet toward his opponent.

Jaune was forced to block using the flat of his blade as Minato came in with a powerful downwards slash which nearly buckled the blonde's knees but miraculously managed to endure with a grunt. Jaune had already anticipated the strength of the mode more or less preventing any shock or surprise that could be used against him.

Tilting his Crocea Mors in an angle. Minato's blade slides off his sword downwards which gave the armored teen an opening. Aiming a slash towards the side of the human Death, Jaune felt a terrible hand shock as the sword arm of Minato came up much faster than humanly possible even with speed enhancing Semblances. There was only a couple of inches of space between Minato's neck and his own blade, there was no physical way that could have happened.

Jaune disengaged after the clanking of metal likened to a rusty crowbar hitting a fire hydrant. It wasn't just hand shock from the vibration that injured his arm, the moment he made contact with the blade of the Persona User, a jolt of powerful electricity traveled through his sword and armor. Wincing, Jaune took a few steps back to give himself a little breather and to analyze the situation, to see if there's anything he could still do. As he circled around Minato, the blue teen was content with simply saying still. Though the slight twitch if his free hand was mildly concerning.

"Are you going to attack, or should I?" Minato asked with an almost bored tone. "…Very well, I'll end this quickly."

Minato narrowed his eyes as a second sword appeared into his left hand. A black double-edged sword that erupted lightning as well, just like his Crocea Mors the sword of Caesar, albeit it was a pure pitch-black lightning.

Jaune felt some sort of force that pulled him towards Minato, or rather a force that pulled on his sword and armor. Both of which were made of metal, maybe it was some sort of electromagnetism. Jaune was basically fighting currently an opponent that could replicate Pyrrha's Polarity Semblance on a whim.

Great, just great, He hoped that he wouldn't have to face Pyrrha but somehow had to fight someone even worse and more ridiculous than her. All he could do was stab the ground to slow the force down but even the ground cracked and couldn't sustain it self from the pull. Soon, the armored blonde was simply a foot or 2 away from the Persona User.

"You improved a lot in your time here Jaune," Minato said stabbing his black lightning sword into the ground. "I'll reward you with this attack. Be honored, you're the first to ever experience it."

3 Summoning circles surrounded him and then everything went dark.


	45. Chapter 45

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. I should have said Merry Christmas in the last update but i totally forgot that Christmas was on the 25th. I'm grateful at the amount of Saint Quartz Fate Grand Order has been giving out. Hopefully i could get her with some to spare for future rolls but that's wishful thinking to those like me who doesn't have EX Rank Luck.**

 **Lol if Qrow plays FGO then he'll constantly be getting black keys. That's a pretty hillarious and sad thought right there but I doubt most of you would get it. Unless you play fgo yourself, you'll never get it but that's another topic.**

 **Oh, before I forget again, happy New Years. I rushed to finish this chapter to give you guys a little something after Christmas but i finished. Oh and you can give your thanks to SolidShinji for requesting an Omake for the holidays. Been awhile since I made one.**

 **To those who watched the Persona 3 movies, what did you think of them. I have bias goggles on since i'm just glad that the movies actually exist for Persona 3 but I hear that most people don't like them very much. I guess it's pretty bland and skips some important details that could have fleshed it out but meh.**

* * *

Yang winced as Minato punched Jaune around and treating him like a punching bag rag doll. "Damn, Blue's not holding back on Vomit boy is he," She was starting to feel bad for Vomit boy, even if just a little.

"I had no idea Minato was this powerful," Weiss leaned forward to get a closer look. She was completely engrossed with the match. Even though she didn't respect Jaune as a person due to his constant flirting, she had to admit his growth as a fighter. She couldn't help but notice how different Minato's fighting style was compared to his usual one even taking the different weapon into consideration. even the fist fight he had with Yang not that that long ago wasn't the same. It was more polished, more intricate and skillful than before. Like he just gained decades worth of experience within an instant.

She liked how… dominant Minato was compared to his usual passive nature. It was exhilarating to see him display confidence and control that is normally not there. It was shown in the first action he did by catching Jaune's sword like it was a mere toy instead of an expertly crafted weapon albeit an antique that can with ease, cut through the hides of Grimm like wet tissue paper.

"Oh? Is it me or Ice Queen is getting hot and bothered by little ol Blue?" Yang had a shit eating grin on her face as she teased. "Don't worry, I am too."

"Must everything have to be so crass with you, Xiao long?" Weiss turned red as her expression betrayed her despite her controlling her voice rather well. "You're not making the blonde stereotype any better, Brute."

Yang could care less about those types of stereotypes, she could be serious when it matters and that's when being serious actually counts. And from her experience, playing as a coy school girl works wonders, if it doesn't… well she could kick their ass. Speaking of stereotypes, the only one that actually offends her is being called a dumb blonde. It's hilariously ironic since, the ones who calls blonds dumb are almost always moronic.

"Only if it makes the person uncomfortable," Yang admitted. "I could tease you on other things you're your reactions are just too hilarious to pass off on. Besides it's not like I go out of my way to joke to other people like that."

"Still saying that you could tone the arousal jokes down a bit,"

"Only if your reactions stop being as amusing." Yang said and then winced as Jaune got punched right in the gut launching the armored teen to the other side of the arena. "That's gotta hurt."

"Kick his ass Jaune!" Nora screamed encouragement beside them holding a banner with generic inspirational quotes.

Ren simply waved a miniflag and Pyrrha was giving words of encouragement, but it was rather hard to look at their leader getting stomped repeatedly into the ground. They knew Jaune had no chance and worse of all, he knew it too.

"I really don't see Vomit boy turning this around Weissy," Yang yawned. She had trouble sleeping last night due to the break coming after the day today. She had a lot of planning to do to make sure she gets the fullest out of those 3 weeks. "Though, seeing all this," She gestured to the arena in general. "Makes me also want to have a crack at Blue."

Weiss snorted as elegantly as possible. "Right," The white-haired heiress rolled her eyes. "like you did so well last time."

"Hey," Yang defended. "Last time I checked, you lost to him too, And he beat you in your own game."

Yang smirked at the face Weiss made, it was a rather mixed expression, like a child receiving the best present ever and a person biting into a sour lemon.

"She got you there Weiss," Ruby elbowed her. "Both Summoning and rapier wielding, somehow, Minato who doesn't dedicate his time to one single weapon managed to surpass you."

"You're more like the Brute of a sister than I previously thought," Weiss mumbled under her breath. "H-he just caught me off guard!" His increase in skill regarding fencing was strange considering he only knew a bit above the fundamental basics of the style a month ago. One of the qualities that she admired about Minato was his dedication to improve himself and what he'll be willing to do to get there. His curiosity and will to improve were not found in most people she met, he wasn't content to be stagnant and neither was she. They'll reach perfection someday.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Yang shrugged.

"It's not like Minato could be beat with his Aura never going past the yellow," Weiss growled. "He has so much Aura that it's ludicrous and it regenerates." Despite her mentally accepting that Minato was superior to her, not that she'll ever admit it out loud. Yang, that brute would tease her relentlessly if that'll happen.

Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the few other students that were close by sighed heavily. Spring of Life and Regenerate was broken especially if its combined. Not only that, it was simply unfair to even fight. Minato's match with Pyrrha took almost the entire class period and it only ended due to Pyrrha being absolutely exhausted. Minato despite his regeneration, in that particular match was too lazy to fight back and simply dodged at the last second dragging out the match for no particular reason. No one wanted to fight Minato after that day, the first years started to question their chances if Pyrrha, the Mistral champion, arguably the best student of that year couldn't beat him, then who could?

Jaune smacked Minato directly on his exposed silver eye with the pommel of his sword using it like a make shift hammer. It was a very crude approximation of Nora's technique and movement, but it did get the job done as Minato released the grip on the blonde's neck and dropped to his knees more out of surprise than anything else.

"Dirty but effective," Ruby hummed. "Not something I would do though, since I'm a heroine of justice." The heroes of the fairy tales her mother Summer and later Yang read her before going to sleep never resorted to such under handed tactics, and neither would she. She'll probably make an exception to the Creatures of Grimm but that's more out necessity and survival on the line.

"That sound childish," Weiss snorted adjusting how she sat after getting uncomfortable with the prolonged leaning. "But it does sound like a thing you would say, dolt."

"I believe she meant that she simply won't have to resort to underhanded tricks to win," Pyrrha explained. "I can sympathize with such a mentality. To win fairly and consistently is what we should all strive for."

"Spoken like a true 4-time champion," Ruby beamed. "A shame that winning streak is gonna stop in the Vytal festival."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" The red head looked directly into Ruby's silver eyes. "May the best team win. I wish the best of luck to you all."

"We don't need luck," Weiss replied. "I aim for perfection and will not settle for anything else."

"Yeah what Weissy cream said," Yang backed the heiress up. "Though I'll take you more seriously if you actually beat Blue for once."

"Shut it You, no one had ever beaten Minato before." Weiss retorted.

The 3 members of Team RWBY looked at Blake, who stared back in confusion. "What is it?"

"Aren't you gonna join in?" Ruby asked. "To the pre -tournament banter?"

"Why would I do that?" Blake asked, the cat Faunus was never one to be out spoken for no reason. She thought that her team had accepted that aspect about her by now.

"To… I dunno, it's fun okay," Yang scratched her cheek trying to find a way to phrase it. "It just comes with the package of fighting against peers or whatever alright?"

"Um… We will beat you?" Blake stated but it came off as more of a question due to the lack of confidence and spirit in it. She only did it to get it over with but Yang and Ruby looked unsatisfied judging from their expressions.

Yang sighed. "Close enough, C'mon though, even Weiss is more fun than you."

Weiss looked as if she just got smacked in the face. "I'm insulted."

Looking back at the match, Jaune started to bash Minato's skull in with his sword being used as a make shift club by turning it upside down and using the weight of the hilt. Each strike was powerful, even with Aura, a single one of those full force hit should be enough to cause a concussion.

"…Shouldn't Professor Goodwitch stop this," Yang asked a bit worried. "Violence is my usual go-to answer but this seems a bit excessive… even by my standards."

"What if," Ruby started. "Just hear me out guys, like what if Minato is healing faster than Jaune could damage him or something."

"Um Guys?" Nora got their attention and pointed at the monitor. "How come Minato's Aura meter isn't going down."

"What are you talking abou-" Weiss widened her eyes. His bar was still on 100 percent despite the vicious blows Jaune was dishing out. "What is this?" The white-haired girl couldn't believe her eyes, something that was occurring that should be conceivably impossible. She knew it was in fact happening due to the little to no reaction from Minato, almost like he didn't even feel a thing. Like Jaune's attacks were but mere ant bites to him or even worse.

"You think it's malfunctioning or something?" Yang asked. It made no logical sense for Minato's Aura reading to not diminish.

"That can't be," Pyrrha replied looking confused and shocked as everyone else. "If that was the case then Jaune's Aura meter shouldn't go down either, but it is."

"Maybe it's not an error," Yang started after thinking about Pyrrha's words. "I mean, it could explain how cocky Minato has been the entire match." Great, now it'll be even tougher to fight him now. The blonde dragon knew Minato had more abilities and had Personas that can absorb energy like her and Nora's Semblance, but this was UNFAIR. Nothing was affecting him, this ability was probably even more broken than his Regenetation.

"I guess that's true," Ruby agreed. The gauntlets, Minato was wearing were awesome, she should know since she was the one who made the initial design before Minato did his whole Persona weapon fusion thing to them. She still took pride in them despite the fact that the majority of the power coming from the Personas themselves.

"He's too arrogant," Blake stared at the match intensely. "It's a mannerism that so not Minato that it's jarring. It's almost like he's an entirely different person." Blake found that a bit unnerving, did the usually silent and sometimes flirty teen have multiple personality disorder? She did not feel comfortable being so close to a mentally unstable individual. Though considering her previous associates and acquaintances in the White Fang, perhaps it's a bit hypocritical or ironic for her to say.

"I think it's hot," Yang commented. "I like that type of assertiveness in a guy." She had a feeling that Minato was the type of person that Uncle Qrow would approve of. Even though they had very little in common, she just had a feeling that it would work out and usually, her hunches and instincts are right.

"…That aside," Weiss coughed into her palm. "I see no problem with how he's acting. As someone who has so many abilities and talents, what's wrong with being confident in the gifts he has?"

Ruby was tempted to say that unlike Weiss, Minato wasn't a person that was obsessed in looking and feeling 'perfect' as much as the heiress advocates most of the time.

"It is against his usual nature," Pyrrha added her 2 cents in. "And his style of fighting is drastically different. It's much more polished and aggressive despite his visible attempts to hold back." She would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in how she would rank against him as he is now. Minato never really fought seriously when they fought and to be honest, that stung her pride a little. While during their previous matches, despite her smacking him around, she couldn't help but remember the look in his eyes. Those eyes never once looked worried like the worthy competitors in the previous Mistral Tournament, they screamed that he was holding back and hiding his true skills. Though she understood his mindset, if she wasn't able to overpower his regeneration based abilities then there's no way he'll ever consider his more combat based abilities.

Jaune was blocked by a silver sword coated in electricity and was pushed back with a series of slashes that he was forced to block and deflect over and over again with each strike almost jarring his own sword out of his hands. They could see the purplish-blue lightning travel through his sword into his armor and thus his arm which harmed him even if he successfully blocked the strikes.

"Good game Vomit boy but," Yang complemented. "It's all over now." Even though she was fairly certain that Minato was above her, she still wanted to have a match with him. Ever since she lost to him after he pulled out one of those fancy schmancy Persona Weapon Fusions laevateinn, she was preparing for their next serious fight. Fire and heat were not effective to use which threw a monkey wrench into her usual style of jumping straight in, especially now that it seemed that even physical or kinetic force was not affecting him either. That forced her to use more diverse Dust to actually face him in combat, luckily, she had been stock piling them since Signal academy and his them from Ruby. She wasn't as reliant on Dust as her sister or Weiss but even she knew the usefulness of the material. They saved her or a friend's life numerous times, it was better to have too much than too little.

A second sword manifested in his free hand. A sword that's also clad in lightning, jet black lightning that had a weight of existence that was more than Minato's fist sword. Everyone in the class wasn't as shocked as compared to the first time he first summoned the sword of flames Laevateinn but they were struck by the sheer beauty of the black double edged lightning clad sword.

"That's so cool," Ruby's eyes shined like stars. "Minato BETTER name those swords." It was tantamount to sin not to in the red hooded girl's opinion. If he didn't do it, then she'll do it for him.

"But it's so unfair," Nora whined. "I'm the lightning girl."

"Um Nora?" Pyrrha placed a firm hand on her energetic friend's shoulder. "I get that you have some pride in the Semblance you possess but that doesn't mean claim dominion on the power of electricity."

"There is Lightning Dust after all." Ren reminded. Though the swords were using no Dust and were clad in their own electricity which made a significant difference in the orange haired girl's opinion.

Nora's shoulder slumped. She was jealous, she now felt slightly inadequate as a person now. Minato's powers are starting to sound too outrageous even for her, the person who dreamed of making carpets from the hides out of Ursas.

As Minato crossed the two swords, Jaune appeared to be as if he was being drawn to Minato be an unseen force.

Pyrrha's jawed actually dropped. "That's electromagnetism." Her thoughts were going a million miles an hour, her mind was in pandemonium, but one thought was clear probably due to her honed instincts as a warrior. She practically lost her trump card when she'll fight him again. Her Semblance would be next to useless against him.

"Not so fun now is it?" Nora asked. She felt bad finding pleasure at the shocked expression of her friend's face.

3 Summoning circles were drawn, surrounding Jaune and 3 weapon wielding arms manifested in the blue glassy fragments. One was an eastern styled sword coated in black flames, a black scythe with a skull and fly aesthetic and a silver halberd of blue flames. All of which, were giving off a demonic dark vibe that was disconcerting to say the least.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby pointed. "didn't you do the arm summoning thing last week in the garden?"

"…How did you know that?" Weiss was taken back from Ruby's admittance that she knew what she was doing when she was alone. She felt obligated to improve and acquire her control on her Summoning Semblance. For years, Winter had her Summoning Semblance under control and Minato also had a similar mastery. The white-haired heiress needed that power to move forward, that is written in stone for the Schnee family and Minato's family. Weiss was so close to a break through regarding that power, taking the advice of her sister Weiss and Minato, she found the common process between both methods and found something that worked for her.

"Because I was watching you behind the tree when you weren't looking."

"I knew Something felt Off!" Weiss sounded indignant and relieved at the same time. It appeared that uncomfortable nagging feeling that there was something watching behind her back. Shrugging that off, Weiss looked at the Summoning Semblance in an almost reverent way. "His control over his Semblance is breathe taking."

"Hey Rubes," Yang whispered. "She totally has a crush."

"Let's hook them up." Ruby whispered back. Yang nodded.

* * *

The fight ended as a blast of thick murky darkness erupting from the weapons of his Personas that he partially summoned knocked Jaune out as well as breaking his Aura. As the black energy and mist dissipated, Minato dismissed the arms and weapons of his Personas and walked forward to where Professor Goodwitch was standing. With hands in his pockets, he addressed her. "Shouldn't you call the match? I believe that I'm the victor."

"…Jaune Arc has been knocked out, Minato Arisato is the winner of the match." Professor Goodwitch eventually stated with a barely calm and level breath. She was so shocked that she even didn't realize that she called the students by their first name instead of the needlessly formal mister, she adds on.

That tri partial summoning was something that Minato wanted to test out today in combat class. If Aura and Semblance was the extension of the soul, he wanted to find out if his Summoning Semblance can draw out a Persona and use it in a way that he would normally wouldn't or incapable of doing.

If a Summoning Semblance that he, his Counterpart, and Weiss can summon entities that they defeated and recorded into their souls, can it summon something FROM his soul. While a stretched, it seemed to have worked. Using his Semblance in such a way, Minato drew a turbulent unstable connection with the sea of his soul with the Summoning circle as a path way and that allows his Personas a pathway that supersedes the usual unlocking summoning that's necessary for a Persona summoning.

No matter how skilled or powerful a Persona User is, they have to use immense concentration to actually summon a Persona. That's the reason the Evokers like the one strapped to his waist was designed to do, it does the 'heavy lifting' for the Persona User and unlocks the mind via stimuli. The gun shaped object made the act of Persona Summoning much easier and this Semblance even surpasses that in terms of ease.

Granted, there was still some concentration needed for a Grimm. Shadow or Persona to be formed but there was an advantage. It didn't matter if he summoned one Grimm or a hundred, the price or concentrated needed to summon would remain the same for the most part. The lesser strain on his mind would give him far more freedoms in the using Fusion Spells in the future. Minato had been thinking in the Persona vs Semblance debate the wrong way. Instead of thinking them as separate powers, he should be thinking them as tools that are needed for separate roles but can come together to create a possibility that neither could have accomplished individually.

After Ren volunteered to take his leader Jaune to the nurse's office, the class continued.

"Do you wish to return to your seat Mr. Arisato? There seems to be something wrong with the display monitor. Your Aura bar had frozen in the green."

"No, the Aura reading is accurate, Glynda." Minato cracked his neck and fingers, ready to face the next opponent. "I'm insisting that I get another match. And besides, even hypothetically speaking if I got injured, my regeneration would have dealt with most of the damage by now."

Spring of Life and Regenerate, such useful skills… even if the energy taken for the regeneration would leave him hungry should the battle go on too long. As powerful as those skills may be, they are not invincible, once they eat away at the stored energy within him, those skills would then target his calories and other internal energy sources if the well runs dry. Granted, it'll take a rather long while for it to reach that point.

"Immortal Wall Minato sucks. I'm not going to fight him."

"Me neither. I hate losing."

General murmurs indicated that the majority of the class had that mindset. They were tired of fighting an undefeatable enemy and saw it as a waste of energy. That was why Minato knew for a fact that Jaune would one day surpass them, he was willing to try and put in the effort despite him knowing the outcome since the beginning.

"I'll take him on!" Nora waved to get Glynda's attention. There was this strange fire in her eyes that wasn't there when they first fought.

"You know that you have no chance, right?" Minato shrugged. The swords he carried crackled with electricity even more brightly and fiercely. The Personas in them shared his opinions.

The sheer uncharacteristic confidence perhaps even arrogance, was still something that surprised Team RWBY and JNPR despite him showing that trait in the whole match that just occurred. It wasn't obnoxiously arrogant, but it was there, and jarring compared to his usual personality.

"I still wanna take a stab at it," Nora leaped out of the seat and landed on the arena floor that was fixed by Glynda's Telekinesis Semblance. "Besides, those swords are no match against my Magnhild."

Pinkish lightning sparked out of her body and red lightning sparked violently from her hammer grenade launcher. There was something more real, more intense to her powers than usual. It was almost as if Nora was trying to show off to Minato's abilities, to show that it isn't unrivaled by other powers.

Caesar's sword Crocea Mors sparked even more erratically, purplish blue electricity danced around in arcs ominously through it's Persona's will. His black sword, the Vorpal Sword was much tamer and calm in comparison, the black demonic lightning flowed like water which was uncharacteristic to most demonic based weaponry which oozed blood lust and malice.

"I'll fight you but like I said, you'll lose. Your chances to pull a victory against me is so close to zero that it might as well be zero." Minato smirked at her. "Tell you what, I'll fight you and your whole team… or what's left of it that is."

"Are you fine with this Ms. Valkyrie?" Glynda asked.

"I'm more than fine, let's do this." Nora lifted her massive hammer. "Pyrrha! Let's break his legs."

"You'll try." Minato snorted. "Come at me girls."

"I believe that this is rather unorthodox," Pyrrha frowned. "Not to mention that it's unfair for the match to be 2 on 1."

"I encourage you to do so." Minato said. "That's probably the only way you'll give me a decent challenge."

"Hey Glynda," Minato asked. "This class is about testing and improving ourselves right? Should it not stand to reason that this type of match would be ideal for someone like me, who doesn't conform to regular standards?" Minato still felt Thor's influence and thirst of battle, but he didn't care. In his somewhat hazed mindset, it's been far too long since he flexed his abilities. Some of his Personas were beginning to feel cooped up and caged, those were the same Personas that he partial summoned.

"That is true… I was already in the process of planning a transition where 2 on 2 or even full teams fought against each other for the second semester due to the need of prepping for the Vytal festival. I see no reason why such a match can't be considered."

"A full team huh?" Minato scratched his chin. "Shame Ren is with Jaune in the nurses' office."

"I'm still not certain that I wish to fight you with another's support." Pyrrha frowned letting her thoughts known. "If I wish to prove myself, then should I not face you own my own? Should I not fight based on my own merit, I cannot take pride in a victory like this."

"You overestimate yourself or you're underestimating me." Minato walked forward with a casual stride. "I can't force you to participate but I have held myself back for far too long. I feel as if everything would shatter like cracked glass if I'm not careful. I think it's insulting, that I consider bringing out more of my power and for you to deny me of this match."

Thor was raging inside of his psyche, but Minato tried to not take heed to its voice. Most Personas are more barbaric than Minato would have liked to admit, a lot of them were gods and demons who had existed since the very beginning of humanity. The older the myth, the more violent the Personas tend to be as it reflects the views and mentality of the humans of that age. There were exceptions, like healing gods and the reinterpretations of gods over time that reinvigorates them.

He wanted a challenge and he wanted Pyrrha to agree, for him to use a Personas power beyond just channeling their resistances, it was a sort of way for him to show respect. He brought out this power because Jaune had impressed him, his growth while nothing extraordinarily spectacular to the Fool had impressed him enough for him to bring it out. His prided power that allowed him to defy the world and fate.

Minato knew that Jaune stood no chance but showed him respect anyways, the blonde managed to endure it albeit barely. The Persona User was sure that a team could handle it as well, especially Pyrrha and Nora. Team JNPR and Team RWBY were the best of the year without a doubt, surprising that they met immediately in the beginning of the school year. If Minato didn't know any better, he would have said that it was fate.

"Come on Pyrhha." Nora whined. "Help your best buddy out." She wanted to actually use some of the team tactics that they have been practicing since the middle of the semester on Minato, most of which were actually Jaune's ideas. She figured that using his ideas would avenge her leader's almost embarrassing defeat. Deep deep inside, the orange hammer wielding girl KNEW that she'll probably… most definitely get stomped if she was alone.

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

"DO IT!"

" **DO IT!"**

The students were actually excited for the match and wanted to see it play out first hand. They wanted Minato, the Immortal wall. The ceiling that prevented them from moving forward to know defeat. They wanted to see him bleed, figuratively speaking. Team CDRL probably wouldn't have minded him to literally bleed but they were too afraid to voice it out. They remembered the fear they felt when Minato glared at them, they felt death staring into their souls and caused them to soil their pants in fright in front of everyone.

The red head Greek armor clad girl while shocked, managed to keep her composure due to her experience in the Mistral Tournament where the mood of the spectators could change in an instant. Was the excitement for the match this much or was it simply the animosity towards Minato? It was probably both judging from the way the air was a bit tense despite the cheering. Personally, Pyrrha really didn't wish to partake in on a 2 on 1 fight but she was also told by her personal trainer and family to entertain the crowd as much as possible.

It felt dirty to not fight fair and square 1 on 1 despite the approval from the crowd of students and even Minato himself. Thinking about it for a few more moments, she decided to just accept Minato's match proposal. It definitely stung her pride a bit… a lot but the curiosity of Minato's Persona ability won out in the end. She wanted to see the potential of that power, she wanted to see it since the Forever Falls and even before that, but her desire had increased since the trip a few months ago.

If she could have some sort of bench mark to judge his Persona abilities, then she could create some sort of training regimen to counter. Making her decision, she started to walk towards the stage in anticipation. While distasteful, she couldn't help but be excited to face Minato, her rushing hot blood wanted a challenge. In that sense, she could suddenly understand Minato's desire to face Team JNPR as a whole… even if it's only currently half of the team.

The smirk found on Minato's face was so uncharacteristic that she couldn't help but smirk back. In her previous matches, the blue haired teen was never this excited before, he never, not even once shown his true power. After months and months of that, Pyrrha would be lying if that didn't hurt her confidence.

"I'm glad that you agreed to this proposition Pyrrha," Minato spun the swords on each hand casually as she slowed down nearing Nora's side. "I'm certain that you're one of the rare few, one of 3 that could handle my powers. Constantly holding back, but no more of that starting today."

"I'll defeat you on my own one day," Pyrrha promised. "But for now, let's hone our skills and sharpen our blades."

"Well said," Minato gave a curt nod, relaxing into a no guard position. Which was his default stance with one handed swords besides a rapier or other thrusting centered blades. "Let's begin."

"We'll really break your legs!" Nora yelled jumping back before getting into a runner's starting position and tensed her legs muscles.

"Why do you choose that phrase to start a battle?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "Are you using it ironically, literally or figuratively?"

"Begin," Glynda sighed before sending a signal shot from her riding crop.

Nora charged straight forwards, crossing the stage in almost an instant. The girl was ready to pound Minato's face in with her hammer. She was ready to make up for the match where she got beaten by him all those months ago.

Minato for once, was no longer content to merely react and decided to charge in as well, controlling the flow of the battle. The ground under his feet caved in the moment he launched himself towards the ginger girl, meeting her in the middle of the arena.

Nora widened her eyes in surprise as his face was simply an inch or 2 from touching hers. The speed that was just displayed was something even Ruby at her best would be hard pressed to match, but it wasn't impossible for her. It was the level of control that really surprised her, Ruby when using comparable speeds can't turn or change directions, she was more like a shot projectile while Minato was a jet. Instinctively, she threw an underhanded swing towards his torso, which connected at the center.

Taking the shot, Minato was knocked off his feet and landed on his back with a thud. Once again, there was no pain besides the air getting knocked out of his lungs. Before he could react save for him coughing and getting his head off the ground, Minato took a swing of Nora's gigantic hammer on the side of his temple once again sending him crashing to the ground, sprawled a few feet away.

"You know those attacks has no real effect on me," Minato calmly dusted himself off. "Jaune, when he wakes up can attest to that. Try something different, that's my only hint for you."

Seeing their eyes racing to find a counter measure, Minato felt a bit of pity for them. This was the first time they're facing something where their attacks are absolutely meaningless. They will have to learn what Persona Users learned long ago, what he and SEES learned long ago.

Nora took a few steps back, trying to shake the numbness out of her arms. Hitting Minato's body was like hitting a brick wall or a like a crow bar bouncing off a fire hydrant, the force almost jarred the weapon out of her grasp. Enduring the whiplash, Nora steadied herself and locked eyes with Pyrrha, hoping she got what she was planning.

She didn't want to acknowledge it but, it looks like the usual Nora method wasn't working. And by Nora method, she also meant the Yang method which is basically charging straight in and win with pure power and an odd technique here and there.

Minato spun the lightning clad swords again and kissed the black sword. "Are you doing everything in your ability to annoy my queen of darkness?" The blue haired Fool gazed upon his sword as if it was his lover or a significant other before kissing it. "I'll find a worthy opponent for us one day, don't worry."

" _Great,"_ Nora thought _. "We have a person crazier weapon nut than Ruby, he even talks to them as if they're alive."_

The hammer girl looked at her teammate Pyrrha who was also taken back. What kind of person actually talks to an inanimate object? The red headed Mistral champion simply gave her a nervous smile and got into a stance. Whether they say it or not, seeing Minato act so out of character was unnerving.

After taking several deep breaths, they both took off to Minato in opposing directions with their weapons in tow. He was their friend, but he was also efficiently making Team JNPR into a laughing stock.

It was a pincer attack, a simple but effective strategy if one could get the timing down and are of relative skill to the one caught in the attack. Closing in, Nora aimed for the Personas user's chest and Pyrrha was aiming her sword at his throat which will most likely stagger and disorient the Wildcard for a few second, which is more than enough for a fight.

Unfortunately, the person that it was used on wasn't simply an ordinary opponent. With the mighty Norse God of Thunder under his command, the sheer physical differences between them were as separate as the heavens and the earth. His physical capabilities and theirs were multiple worlds apart.

The Wildcard stopped them in their tracks as he blocked Nora's hammer with his elbow and Pyrrha's short Greek sword with his Vorpal Sword, black lightning traveled through the metal weapon and into her arm causing her to let out a small grunt. The red head realized that Minato didn't use his silver sword against Nora, he despite not being damaged by anything they did, still didn't want Nora to grow stronger from the exchange.

Breaking the contact, Pyrrha threw a shield bash with the edge towards the male opponent who ducked faster than what she thought was humanly possible and raked Nora's stomach with Caesar's sword Crocea Mors which was no longer cloaked in fierce lightning, taking a small but substantial chunk of her Aura.

Sweeping his leg, Minato swept Nora off her feet and tossed her into Pyrrha causing them both to be knocked off balance. Digging his sword into the ground, it's edge cut through the tiles like half melted butter with a glowing hot knife. The Fool aimed his hand towards them as they pulled themselves up. A sphere of intense hot flames mixed with green tinted wind that was creating enough kinetic energy to cause sparks and volts to manifest from the sheer velocity.

The vortex of fire and wind greedily took in his Aura and Spiritual power until the sphere grew to the size of an over inflated basket ball looking like it was a few seconds from bursting. And then he chucked it.

Frantically getting back to her feet, Pyrrha widened her eyes in shock as a pulsing sphere of fire and wind threatened to consume her and Nora. Just as the blast was about to make contact, she let go of her shield and allowed it to float with her Polarity. With a mental nudge, the shield rotated like a fan which dispersed most of the flames, causing most to fragment into smaller pieces in separate directions. She felt the strain on her arms as even weakened, the sphere threatened to push the shield back and her back from the built-up force. Her skin burnt from the residual heat, but it did little to break her concentration. She couldn't help but grin facing such a powerful opponent. She had superiors and tutors that were professional huntsman but she fad few if any peers. Digging her heels into the ground as it caved in, Pyrrha held steady and saw her shield held up against the fire attack despite glowing white hot.

Minato looked at her with some acknowledgement as he called off the attack. It looks like he needed to cut down on her options in battle. The sword and shield were a tried and true battle style and armament that humans used until guns became effectively the go to weapon.

"Nora now!" Pyrrha yelled. She ducked down and laid low on the ground as Nora stopped playing possum and jumped into a standing position as she smirked. Her weapon Magnhild shifted into it's grenade launcher form and she aimed towards him and pulled the trigger without a second delay. The smirk on the orange haired girl's face was boastful and pleadingly hopeful that that attack would work.

Boom!

The sound startled Minato, more than he would have like to admit but his legs tensed as he prepared to jump up into the air to avoid the attack entirely. The pinkish grenades released some glowing trails that formed a heart shape which Minato had a hard time taking seriously, as he got at most 3 inches off the ground, a sudden force that pulled him back down harshly.

The black outline that surrounded any metallic object… he knew what this force was. It was Pyrrha's Polarity Semblance. It was the same tactic that he used against their leader Jaune when he crossed his two swords that he abandoned to create electromagnetism, sometimes, at times like these, Minato believed in karma.

It would take too long to recall the swords to cancel the polarity Semblance and so, Minato resigned himself to take the blast head on… after switching Personas that is.

"Think we got him?" Nora asked with a rather large smirk present on her face. Larger than most would be comfortable with after shooting someone with multiple grenades infused with Dust. A large cloud of dust and debris prevented them from seeing the actual effect, but they were certain that it did work.

After a large unnaturally pink explosion and a yell of pain, Pyrrha knew that this time, that Nora's attack had an effect. The sound of pain was absent from Minato for 2 matches now and to hear it again gave the 2 a bit more confidence than before.

Laughter filled their ears. It wasn't loud or bone chilling, but it still got their attention. There was a tone of almost disbelief and surprise. Pyrrha hardened her eyes in concentration and Nora began to reload her hammer. If physical attacks haven't been working, then Dust will have to do the trick.

"Heh," The dust cloud lessened and showed Minato on one knee. "Ha ha ha."

He breathed a bit heavily, but it was very slight, if they weren't trying to listen then they probably wouldn't have noticed.

The Fool got up with relative ease but there was a slight delay as if his legs were shaky and couldn't support his weight. The was a glint in his steely silver eyes that showed an emotion that wasn't there before.

"Ha ha ha… Well done," Minato gestured to the Aura bar. "You managed to hurt me. Took a while but better late than never."

Pyrrha and Nora glanced at the monitor, Minato's bar did go down, but it didn't do as much as they expected. Nora's grenades were enough to take out an area filled with Grimm and they blasted him with 7 of them at once.

But no matter, they could harm him and that means they could win. As long as there's a chance for victory, the invincible girl Pyrrha will continue the match.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Weiss?" Minato asked as he took a seat on the white-haired heiress' bed. "What are you doing?"

Her bed smelled nice, it looked the cleanest out of all the beds within the Team RWBY dorm. They should really take some advice from her about cleanliness.

"Merry Weissmas, Teammates," Weiss smiled radiantly as she greeted them. "…And, Minato too, of course." She blushed as she glanced at him.

"Weiss," Ruby growled. "Minato's mine."

Weiss scoffed. "You had your chance, but you decided that Persona 4 was better than Persona 3."

"You mean OURS… right, Rubes?" Yang narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, Yang." Ruby gave in. "He's ours. So, I liked Yu's game better, so what?"

Minato gulped a bit, he knew hanging out with Yu was a bad idea. Being around the younger Fool had changed him ever so slightly but it wasn't a good change, he caught the man whore disease and there's no cure.

"What's with the outfit Weiss?" Minato coughed into his palm and changed the subject. He could sense the atmosphere growing tenser by the moment. He might be the one who wields the power of the ultimate Arcana, but a Woman's ire is still not something he wish to earn. Especially a group of women that are trained to rip monsters to shreds.

"It's my Santa Suit," Weiss beamed slinging a large bag filled practically to the brim with presents. The girl was wearing a VERY femininized version of the classical Santa suit that even included a miniskirt that barely covered her undergarments. That being said, the white fluffy wool or cotton used on the inside of the skirt looked like the same material that decorated the rest of the red outfit, but it was of higher quality than most of the suits in circulation. Also, the Fool never expected Weiss to wear leggings which were black and had red stitching.

"Looks cute," Yang commented. "But why are you even wearing it? Christmas been over for like a week now."

"And why are you wearing red?" Ruby narrowed her eyes on her. "Red is my color, don't steal it from me, fiend."

"Isn't that kind of harsh," Minato frowned. "Real fiends look like skeletons anyways."

"How about a half fiend? A Demi-Fiend."

"I feel that that's taken."

"Christmas might be over, but this is Weissmas," Weiss beamed. "I come bearing gifts. As for the red suit… I was going to do a black one, but a strange blonde girl tried to stab me with her sword."

"Ooh!? What type of sword?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious.

"A broad sword that acted like a thruster jet engine, I think she called it Excali-something."

"Aww!" Ruby pouted.

"Are you doing this because Jaune and Nora messed up the Christmas party?" Yang plopped back into her bed. "Huh, bever thought Ice Queen would ever be this sentimental. I knew there's a kind girl in the bitchy attitude."

Weiss snapped her head towards the blonde and leveled a glare.

"…Shit I said that without thinking."

"Weiss is not a bitch," Ruby defended. Weiss shot her a grateful look.

"She's a Tsun."

Then her gratitude shattered. She silently cursed Minato for teaching Ruby that word. Curse his home world for making animes.

Minato silently scooted a few inches on Weiss' bed to leave the white-haired girl's line of site.

"Anyways," Weiss dropped the bag of presents with an audible thud. "Here's your present dolt."

Reaching into the bag, Weiss struggled to pull the present out. After a moment a familiar Android wrapped in a bow was out and was in front of Ruby who almost fainted.

Weiss looked pleased at Ruby's reaction and fangirl squeal.

Minato, on the other hand, was shocked and could barely comprehend what… who was in front of him.

It was the 7th generation Anti Shadow Weapon Aigis, his friend and the one who inherited a portion of his powers. "…How did you find her?"

"Her?" Yang asked. "What you know this toaster, Blue? What, is she the latest sexdroids or something? Didn't think a man whore like you needs something like that."

"Didn't stop you last week when you and Ruby were begging for me to-"

"S-shut up!" Yang reddened. "Qrow put something in the eggnog! And you asshole, when we woke up, you were long gone!"

"I wasn't going to have that conversation first thing in the morning."

"…What are you two talking about?" Ruby asked genuinely confused.

"Nothing!" Yang looked at Minato with an expression that expressed "Shut the fuck up for now.". She really didn't want to explain to Ruby what happened that night yet.

"But we were sleeping together naked, we stopped doing that after I was 6."

"Look Robot!" Yamg pointed to Aigis.

Ruby turned back to Aigis with stars in her eyes. "This is awesome!"

"You mean her," Minato said.

"Don't assume it's gender," Blake said entering the room. "It's gender neutral until stated otherwise."

"It identifies as a woman, truuust me." Minato replied. He knew that for a fact… quite intimately.

"…Okay then," Blake simply let the topic go. It was too early in the day to start these types of conversation. "What's with the Outfit?"

"It's to celebrate Weissmas."

Blake didn't even bother asking why. The cat girl had better things to do than to question the general insanity that seemed to follow her team.

"I got your present as well Blake," Weiss pulled out a litter box and a large human sized circular cat bed that was gray which matched the color of Blake's yukata pajamas.

Blake just looked at the presents with a blank look but her eyes was filled with silent rage, "You racist brat, I should have known from a Schnee of all things. You're so Caucasian that your hair's white."

Weiss pulled out a laser pointer and extended a bright red line to the ground. Blake's eyes immediately tracked it.

The cat Faunus stepped on it only for it to reappear a few feet to the left. Blake followed it.

Weiss tossed a gigantic bag of cat nip into the cat bed and repointed the laser onto the cat bed as well.

Blake leaped into the cat bed and immediately started sniffing the bag of cat nip and entered a euphoric state.

Minato raised an eyebrow at Weiss. "Really? A litter box?"

"I don't want another accident like that Christmas party." Weiss huffed. "No one was willing to clean that mess up either."

"It was one time and it was probably because of the alcohol Qrow sneaked into the eggnog."

"Regardless, the floor smelled like cat urine for 5 days."

Minato decided to let the topic go. "And the cat bed?"

"It's cute."

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned. "How does she turn on? Minato! Tell me how to turn Aigis on!"

"Uh… in what way?" Minato doubted that Ruby meant what he was thinking. He was still a teenager, or at least in the body of one with all the hormones attached to them as well.

"Wait! I think I found the on switch!" Ruby exclaimed after pressing a button. Aigis' eyes slowly began to slowly brighten eliciting yet another fangirl squeal from the silver eyed girl.

"Moving on," Weiss reached into her bag of presents. "This one's for you Minato."

"Really, it's not necessary Wei-" Minato paused when he saw her present. He could barely process what's in Weiss' hands. It was a box of condoms.

"What the fuck?" Minato actually cursed out loud which was an extreme rarity for the Wildcard.

"…About that," Yang blushed a bit. Her face became as red as her eyes when she got enraged or activated her Semblance. "That's a nice present and all but… you might be a bit too late on that."

"Huh?"

"Yeah Blue, I mean uh Minato," Yang coughed into her fist and was acting unnaturally bashful which got Minato's and Weiss' attention. "You might want to get a job soon. Cuz I got the feeling you'll have to support me an Rubes in near future."

"…Oh,"

"…Yeah," Yang looked away.

"Whatever," Minato shrugged.

"…That's so you, Minato." Yang sighed. "Only you would say that in this or any topic."

"Money is not an issue," Minato said. "Even without my Remtube channel, I find money by walking down the street. My luck is just that high and plus I have multiple part time jobs so we're set for life basically."

"Eh, if things go south, we still have Ice Queen." Yang said flippantly.

"Hey!"

"C'mon that shit is basically chump change to you."

"Have you considered getting a job? I could hire you as a secretary."

"Being a Huntress is already a job." The blonde reminded.

"I guess that's true. Though the question is who will ever hire you for services, they want protection and with your fighting style, you'll be just as likely to break the property that they were trying to safeguard in the first place."

"Whatever," Yang rolled her eyes.

Weiss blinked in surprise. "You even sounded like Minato for a moment."

"Where's my present?"

"Oh, here," Weiss reached into her bag trying to find Yang's present amongst the other gifts she intended to give to Team JNPR minus Jaune.

"System rebooted." Aigis intoned as she started to move. Despite being confused, Aigis observed her surroundings which resembled the Iwatodai Dorms that she once stayed in. The blonde android was about to ask one of the girls before looking shell shocked at the sight of the sole male in the room. After a second delay, she jumped at him and knocked him off the bed and into the hardwood floor with an audible thud.

"Minato san! My highest priority is to be with you!"

"God damn it, you're so much of a Man Whore that even robots are throwing themselves at you." Yang snapped. She was a bit annoyed because the robot was a blonde beauty as well and the lilac eyed girl felt some competition.

"Ah! Here it is," Weiss beamed happily. "Here, Yang."

Yang looked at the block of coal that Weiss gave her and leveled her a blank look. "Dafaq?"

"You're on Santa's naughty list," Weiss explained with an absolutely scary angelic smile that promised pain. "Thanks for calling me a bitch by the way."

* * *

 **Holy shit! It's been a year since I started Fanfiction and i can barely believe it but damn time flies. You can thank Nightly7 for nudging me into it. Sad that he'll stop writing after February but he's been at it for a long time and he has a life outside Fanfiction. See you guys in the next update.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Here's another chapter guys, Not so satisfied with it but eh I'll release it anyways. Damn, Jaune's a white mage now... can't say I'm surprised but it was so obvious that I didn't even consider that so it becomes shocking. He is based off a saint after all but I guess that scene in the Forever Falls threw us all off guard. Raven turning out to be the Spring Maiden was indeed a shocking twist seeing even in the Intro Vernal is facing down Cinder but it was a welcomed shock. Raven even had her helmet on during that scene where They wanted to see they actually had the power of Spring so kudos. Weiss got impaled by Cinder... fuck, i know she'll live but damn Cinder crossed the line there for me.**

 **Abel Sephaos, one of my favorite Fic writers had left the site due to flames and it's for the best considering the effect it has on his depression but I genuinely enjoyed his work and I even was heavily involved in the Exalted story line. I wouldn't say I was a co-writer or anything but we exchanged ideas for his fic over 6 thousand PMs over the course of a year. I more or less know the plot for the God ending Apocalypse, Arc 2 and 3 and the finale. But that's like reading a summary instead of reading a book. I know A, B and z but not how it gets there or the character interactions.** **Abel even considered allowing me to write a FGO xover with Exalted Minato despite him not being versed in Fate.**

 **Still, I didn't even know that he had depression despite talking to him for a year. Guess there are things that you don't know about people even people you know and see if they don't wan't you to. I learned more about him in 3 lines of dialogue than in entire year.**

* * *

Minato smirked as he got back to his feet, this was more like it. The pain just meant that he has room to improve and he'll do just that. Staggering forward, the Fool balled his fists ready to resume the battle. His arms shook as well, not from pain but from the urge to lunge forward in excitement.

There was a small glimmer of hope in the eyes of his opponents and a savage grin on Nora. They assume that being able to harm him to the possibility of beating him, he'll simply have to dash those thoughts entirely. The battle haze that has been clouding his mind was gone the moment he unequipped Thor. Minato was unprepared to encompass the ego of a god that almost over powered his own personality like how Zeus over powered Elizabeth in their battle in the labyrinth. The big difference was that he was stronger than Thor by quite a large margin but even then, the pride of a god was still quite a large burden to carry should one be unfocused.

The sound of gun fire filled the air as Pyrrha shifted her weapon into its rifle mode and started to shoot with the small groove of her shield in front of her giving both protection and support for her gun to rest on.

Slapping the bullets to the side with his gauntlets, Minato began to sprint towards the red head as fast as he could. Getting within range, the Savior pulled back his fist ready to unleash a fierce uppercut towards Pyrrha's gut. She saw it coming and prepared herself. Normally, she would have either countered or redirected it but against what Minato as he is now and what he could be, it was pointless. His physical strength was far superior today for some odd reason that was probably due to his other power that he had been hiding the entire semester and the fact that with his Stat Allocation Semblance, he could be far faster than what her body can naturally follow.

Ruby's Semblance, while fast was able to be dealt with due to Ruby's inexperience and her inability to change directions after activating the increased speed ability. That and the rose petals that constantly fall out of her was a good indicator to where she is and where the silver eyed girl will be going. Her current opponent's abilities while slower than Ruby's initial burst of speed was able to sustain itself in the fight better and overall allowed a greater agility and maneuverability compared to her.

Hitting the shield, the girl was launched back like a ragdoll and stayed airborne from the sheer power packed within Minato's strike. Ignoring the fact that her shield arm's wrist was screaming from the backlash, Pyrrha readied and aimed her gun. She did what anyone else would do in her situation, she shot.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Minato fell on one knee as most of her bullets clipped his thighs and knees. There was a stray one that struck him square center of his chest. They felt like bee stings due to him using Orpheus Telos after switching out of Thor, one of his Ultimate Personas. But the surprise was another thing entirely, normally attacks like those wouldn't even be able to startle him considering all the things he had endured un his previous world before coming to Remnant. Perhaps he was getting a bit too lax in abusing the resistances offered by the Personas after not using them in a serious battle in a while.

Despite not having any elemental nullification, Orpheus was his go to Persona when he didn't know what he's up against. The resistance to all and any form of attack along with it's impressive stats makes it difficult not to use him. He was one of the only Personas besides Messiah that he took pride in having, alongside Thanatos his greatest treasure.

Another shot clipped his shoulder and as Pyrrha began to slowly float back down via her Polarity Semblance being used on her armored bands and greaves. That was actually a pretty ingenious strategy if Minato were to be honest. Pyrrha Nikos practically gave herself the ability to fly and float around, even Glynda Goodwitch their professor hasn't shown to even display that ability despite her own Semblance of Telekinesis is arguably more diverse and flexible.

Launching an Akasha Arts, Minato was blasted in the back with Nora's Dust Grenades once again, knocking him back down to the dirt. Okay, that was getting annoying. Hearing a feminine sound of pain indicated that despite Nora's interference, he still managed to hit his target. That should take a substantial portion of Aura seeing that red sphere of kinetic energy was infused with both Aura and Spiritual Power to enhance its power even further.

Nora was obviously the one who was doing the most damage. Pyrrha, no matter now skilled, would not be able to match how much Nora was doing to him based to her fighting style and weapon. The Fool shrugged the attack off, the best he could and hissed out in slight pain. Instead of getting hit by the full amount of damage, his Stat Allocation Semblance in Endurance and Telos lessened it considerably. Like getting a shock from a plug socket instead of getting struck by lightning.

Rushing back to his feet, Minato cracked his neck and locked eyes with Nora. Sensing his irritation, Nora smiled nervously as she started to reload. She didn't realize that since he switched out of Thor, his electric and physical nullification had left him in place of a mere resistance but that was fine for the Fool. He intended to end the match in the next exchange.

"Heat Riser, Power Charge." Minato silently said in his mind. Pillars of red, purple and green erupted from his body followed by a clear grey light that resembled electricity. In his opinion, there was no kill like over kill… so long as it doesn't kill someone. He was confident in giving a taste of his abilities while accurately judging what would be within the safe margin. The Fool didn't even need Juno to analyze for him anymore.

Nora widened her eyes and took a few steps back. The slight twitch of her hands indicated that she wasn't as confident as she was just a minute or 2 ago. While the girl might be a bit over enthusiastic for fights at times like Akihiko from before, she wasn't an idiot and can sense when she's out matched.

Minato glanced at Pyrrha who was slowly starting to get up. He needed to finish Nora now, the chances of the match dragging out once the Mistral champion was backing up her teammate is highly likely. After taking the brunt of the attack, Minato no longer needed the defensive capabilities of his Endurance and decided to switch to strength. Power was need for dealing with people like Akihiko, Yang and Nora.

A firm hand stopped her in her tracks, startled, Nora looked up in shock as Minato tightened his grip to the point of almost crushing it. He was far faster than the hammer wielding girl gave him credit for. She lost sight of him the moment he pushed forward causing her to blink as he reappeared already clamping down on her wrist.

Wincing, Nora grunted as she punched him with a powerful right with her free arm and kicked him on the shin. That usually worked and caused the one receiving the shin blow to wince and collapse to he floor in a fetal position.

Minato clicked his tongue, it was powerful, but Nora wasn't a brawler that was used to hand to hand combat. She was not Yang who dedicated solely for brawling, Nora probably doesn't even know the best form to maximize power. The Blue haired fool took a deep breath and unloaded his own powerful punch at the hammer wielding girl's gut dropping her to her knees with an audible thud.

He just felt terrible when she coughed up copious amounts of saliva. But to be fair, he bets that what all of Pyrrha's, Yang's and her opponents feel as well. He should know, that hammer she used was no joke. That just cemented the fact that he'll never make her a weapon fusion like Mjolnir or the Corpse Rod. The damage she'll do is no joke, she might even accidentally kill someone if she isn't careful and Nora doesn't trike him as Careful. Even letting Yang borrow his Gauntlets was a huge risk considering the Personas he used.

Wrenching the weapon from her grip, Nora clutched her stomach the moment she fell down. Packing everything he had into his leg, Minato kicked her square in the jaw and launched her to the side. She was knocked out cold and had her Aura depleted into the red, it was undoubtly his victory.

"Are you going to continue?" Minato turned back towards his sole opponent. "I don't wish to be haughty, but this is my victory."

"I wish to see how things play out," Pyrrha smiled clenching her sword tighter. "Where I stand against you will be determined shortly."

She Had no intentions of stopping but that's fine. He had one more Semblance ability to test anyways besides the partial Persona summons.

A Summoning circle slowly manifested itself right next to his hand with a larger one directly under Pyrrha's feet.

6 more circles surrounded the larger summoning circle causing Pyrrha's instincts to go into overdrive. This was a signature finishing move, she could feel it in her core. She fought and won 4 Mistral tournaments before coming to Beacon and in each one, there were a few participants that managed to create styles and techniques that complimented their Semblances to a highly absurd high degree.

That was something that even she had yet to do, she used her Semblance, yes, as did everyone else in Beacon. But, her styles are not as polished and smooth as they can possibly be compared to those who spent countless hours formulating a unique fighting style.

That move Minato was using, reminded her to one of the techniques that Weiss once used that caught her off guard. It too was a glyph that manifested below the opponent but in Weiss' case, it accelerated time within a small area which Weiss used to land countless strikes and slashes on the Mistral champion's body.

That just meant that the ace of Team JNPR needed to remove herself from this Semblance's area of effect. Leaping up into the sky, she aimed her rifle at the savior of the other world with the intention to distract him with a shot rather actually meaning to do damage. Though she had a feeling that regular attacks would work now, the blue haired teen's eyes were no longer flowing blue or had any stray electricity sparking out of it just even a few minutes ago.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a dark force pulled on her and sent Pyrrha crashing down to the earth cracking the stone tile surface with ease. Despite her Aura saving her from the brunt of the damage, it was still enough to fracture her knees from the impact.

Biting back a scream, she saw Minato point up. The force lessened around her just enough to look up with some difficulty. A lone black summoning circle with a large monstrous clawed arm sticking out was large as the 7 below her. This sensation, it felt just like Gravity Dust albeit even more potent.

"Magravidyne," Minato stated. "But now here's the real attack, I'll hold back considering your Aura level isn't that high right now."

"…Not yet," Pyrrha started to struggle against the dark force holding her in place. Her knees were already almost completely healed at the cost of her Aura going down. The redhead gritted her teeth and managed to get on one knee, breathing heavily.

"Oh?" Minato tilted his head in curiosity. What a wonderful will, it was quite the contrast compared to the members of the White Fang that he fought recently.

Still, this was his victory and he wouldn't have it any other way. Materializing his modified weapon fusion of Surtr, Freyr, and Norn Blazing Ragnarok into his grip, Minato pierced the summoning circle.

A ripple appeared underneath Pyrrha's feet before the blade appeared. If Weiss can use limited Time Dilation within a certain perimeter then what Minato was doing was…

"…Is this Spatial Distortion?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Correct," Minato replied. He revved up the motorcycle like gear shift handle causing severe blazing hell fire to spawn before the engine alongside the engine and turbine prongs to activate harsh winds. The two elements started to mesh together and amplify each other gaining power and speed.

Pyrrha managed to stand up on her own two feet, before a stronger force of gravity pushed her back down. She could feel the heat just grow stronger and hotter but there wasn't anything she could do. Her Polarity Semblance just isn't enough of a force to counter the gravity effects that Minato was pressing down on her.

The flames grew harsher and brighter.

The Summoning circles surrounding the Space Distortion started to glow harshly. That indicated to Pyrrha that Minato was done playing. Something was coming. Something that Minato is confident enough that it'll finish her.

A caw sound pierced the air, it irritated her ears, was it a Persona or one of his Nevermore Grimm? No… they sounded a bit different than a Nevermore or any Avian based Grimm that she ever encountered before.

Countless black or white Raven like birds started to fly out of the circle adding to noise. The fluttering of wings and the caws mixing together to the low running engine sound of Minato's sword was a symphony of madness. Her ears were begging her to stop the noise, but her arms could barely move much less clasp her ears.

Looking up, Pyrrha noticed something strange, these weren't immature Nevermores. They gave off powers that were different in feel and presence, the fact that they were carrying miniature lanterns with lit flames in their clawed talons was the biggest give away.

They too were consumed and added to the flames of Minato's sword. "Fusion Spell, Blazing Burst." A large explosion of heat and flame and Pyrrha's consciousness was no more.

* * *

Minato walked out of the class room with stares of disbelief and shock. The eyes of the other students simply followed him despite their owner's not consciously aware of it. Minato considered it annoying and a tad bit uncomfortable.

" **You defeated the so called 'Invincible Girl',"** Yuki pointed out. **"Why wouldn't they stare at us?"**

" _I mean, we did beat Pyrrha once before,"_ Minato replied mentally. _"That can't be the reason why."_

" **Before you simply abused your regeneration,"** his Counterpart snorted. **"There was a reason you decided to limit your abilities in the beginning of the year."**

That was true, and Minato had accepted that reasoning. Still, in his opinion, the reactions from the class was still more than a bit extreme. Especially when Semblance which was supposedly a unique power everyone has, you would think that they would have learned to expect the unexpected.

" **The Summoning Semblance from my family and that Weiss girl are outliers among Semblances. Not only is it passed on via blood relations, it also manifests different abilities based on the glyphs one creates. Spatial Distortion Huh? Not bad."** Yuki complimented. Minato Arisato was certainly creative if he put his mind to it. Yuki might have a more instinctual grasp on his Semblance due to his status as a native of Remnant, Minato certainly had put more thought into the uses of such a power in to consideration. Minato Arisato is simply much more imaginative compared to his Counterpart Yuki, the Persona User's power and his adaptability like his multiple weapons made his mind much more free thinking than most.

"All of this power show casing had left me rather hungry," Minato plopped in his headphones and clicked play. "Been awhile, Burn my Dread."

Minato bobbed his head and began to hum softly to himself. He had been listening to the music of Remnant for far too long, he needed some more diversity. Not to say that the music was bad but most of the songs that he and the rest of the students of Beacon have were sung by the same woman.

He thanked the stars that he managed to transfer his songs from his music player that Elizabeth gave to him from his old world in to his Scroll. He felt nostalgic at times and besides the Evoker and his Personas, The Fool really had no other ties to his old life. Well… there's also the amazing headphones that his Priestess Social Link and Teammate Fuuka had made him but that was more of a persona memento to that specific person.

" **Always about food, huh,"** Yuki sighed. **"You never seem to change."**

"Why should I change if there's no need to?" Minato countered. "And besides, you know me for a month or 2 at best."

" **You forget that I see into your mind, your memories."**

"Ah. I almost forgot." Minato admitted. Walking through the gardens and taking the scenic route, he relaxed a bit before taking out the gem which he stored flames of the woman in the White Fang Bullhead. Beside Nox and certain Shadows, that was perhaps the strongest force that Remnant had thrown at the Fool.

" **Didn't you have something planned with that? Your Persona was being pretty boastful too."**

"I am but this fire is something that continues to baffle me. For some strange reason, I could sense the shadow of the presence of Headmaster Ozpin." Minato stared deeply into the gem ignoring the feminine taints that mixed with the energy and focused on the core, the origin of the mystical living flame.

" **That's rather suspicious,"** Yuki sounded uncharacteristic serious. **"The only way for it to have the presence of Ozpin is that it's something related to the issue of his soul… like Strega."**

"Who knows? Only time will tell." Minato replied mentally. In a sense, it was true. His journey and the experience that gave him gave him a strong feeling that all secrets will eventually be revealed… secrets that are important that is. Though, Yuki did have a point, this passiveness of his was just slowing himself down.

If Minato truly wishes to influence the events that his gut told him that will inevitably arise, then he had to take initiative, but how? He needed to act with subtlety but with enough force behind it as well. Simply playing around in an academy no longer felt enough or perhaps he always knew that it was never enough in some small part of him.

"…"

SEES were absolutely unreplaceable, especially Yukari, Junpei and Aigis but at the same time, his second hand at life wasn't too disagreeable either.

"Finally, the last day of the semester is here!" Ruby stuffed her face with cookies that she bought out. The loud crunching sounds that came from her demolishing the baked goods were more or less drowned out by the even louder background noises that came from the mixing conversations of other students.

The Fool even saw Rosalyn or Professor Peach looking up from her lunch to stare at him suspiciously for a few seconds before going back to her meal. It seems despite him letting her get breakfast this morning, that still wasn't enough to allay her subconscious paranoia of him, the supposed blue haired glutton.

" **Not supposed Brother, you are a glutton."** Yuki's voice blared through his mind more casual than from the last conversation that they had.

Minato chose to ignore that. He refused to rise to that taunt, especially since it wasn't true.

Minato shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal." The only thing he did with free time was hang out with friends usually in a restaurant, play Eternal Punishment, and work on some videos. The same things that he was already doing even if he had classes albeit in a stricter schedule. The work here wasn't hard but more tedious than anything should the Professors assign work on the same days with similar due dates.

Though he and his Counterpart had already planned to visit his family during the break. How they react is something out of their control. Despite having weeks to mentally prepare for such an important event, they weren't any calmer than before, in fact, they were probably even more anxious than ever.

"Speak for yourself," Yang plopped a grape from her fruit bowl into her mouth. "I'm feeling kind of homesick. No more worrying about due dates, no more stress and no more regulations on this Yang." Yang and her sister Rubes definitely missed sleeping in since the end if summer break. Even their time at Signal Academy wasn't as stressfull, probably because the work that was assigned was not nearly as difficult compared to Beacon.

Granted, it was at a higher-grade level but the Blonde knew that it was probably the professors, Goodwitch, Oobleck and Port were slave drivers and it didn't help that many of their assignments whether intended or coincidence, aligned on similar due dates.

Weiss made a face at Yang's table manners. One would think that the heiress would have gotten used to it by now, especially if the blonde and her sister Ruby got into yet another contest for whatever reason.

"As a person, I don't have any particular value to spare time." Minato explained. "If I'm tired, I'll take a nap even in Glynda Goodwitch's class. If… when I'm hungry I'll eat. If I want to do something, I'll do it."

"You just don't give a shit what others think of you huh," Yang hummed. "I respect that."

Minato nodded and took a small bite of a steak. "Well, I do have some plans during the break."

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"That's something that you'll have to find out by yourself." Minato finished his steak and took some clam chowder from his cart. No one in the cafeteria even batted an eye at Minato's cart. They were long since been used to Minato's large appetite that could devour an entire village worth's of food and that probably wasn't even a exaggeration.

"C'mon," Ruby whined. She gave him a pouty look. It must have been pretty important if Minato of people had an interest in doing something. She really admired Minato but by Dust, that blue haired teen could be rather lazy at times.

"Damn this conversation is kinda boring." Yang sighed. "Maybe because Minato sent Team JNPR to infirmary." She and the rest probably already knew that Minato was going to win but she wasn't expecting that stomp. Nora got a few decent shots in with the assistance of Pyrrha, but match was far more one-sided than anyone expected.

"You guys wanted me to use my Personas for the longest time and so I did. Perhaps, I should had held back a bit more but even that display wasn't everything I'm capable of." Minato answered brutally. It was always hilarious in his opinion, when they get place some arbitrary limit to his abilities only for it to be shattered.

There was a strange glint in Weiss' eyes when he admitted that he even had more to offer than what he displayed in the match.

"Hax!" Yang whined. "I call hax." Why couldn't she have a Persona? For what reason that Minato could have such an overpowered ability and she couldn't? The Blonde didn't believe in powers that only one person can have, Semblances are all technically the same power with different manifestations based on the personality of the user… arguably speaking. The blonde brawler found it strange that they never heard or seen anyone else with a Persona, one would think such a power would make headline news overnight.

Minato finished his chowder and took some chicken salad with an absurd amount of dressing. "Who knows? If you get better at fighting Yang, then maybe I'll use that power against you as well."

"Hey! My style is perfectly fine. Don't hate."

"Our matches say otherwise."

The blonde grumbled and went back to focusing on her fruit bowl. Her pride got stung by that even if she didn't or rather wouldn't admit it. Pure power against Blue just wasn't cutting it, her matches and the most recent match with Jaune Vomit boy, Nora and Pyrrha made that painfully clear. Her go to schtick of just punching her way through is no longer viable, his ability to ignore and negate all physical attacks was just broken and unheard of.

That and certain elemental attacks were blocked as well… she'll have to invest in more diverse Dust types than normal just to adjust to Minato's fighting style. _"Great,"_ Yang groaned internally.

That'll be a huge blow to her allowance. Dust wasn't cheap, and her father wasn't rolling in money as a teacher. Maybe she should get a job like Weiss teased her about, problem is her temper made it near impossible for her to be in customer service or anything that has to do with annoying spoiled snobbs.

"Moving on," Weiss coughed into her palm seeing that the conversation stagnated. "It appears that we of Team RWBY has no plans on the break. I, myself am working on my Summoning portion of my Semblance. I do believe that I have found method suitable to me to summon consistently."

"Oh? I'll admit that I'm interested in your progress Weiss." Minato replied taking a few seconds to look at the girl's face from his food. The passion and pride in her expression was radiant, it had made him to be taken back for a moment. It had been awhile since he had seen something like that, it reminded him of his time with SEES and that was always welcome.

"I-I'll surpass every single one of your expectations!" Weiss promised. "I will show you the power that I have yet to even show to my sister."

"You make it sound like it's your first kiss or something." Yang teased. She was genuinely amused by Weiss' behavior.

"S-shut it you. At least I'm not the one that got beaten by one hit from Laevateinn!" Weiss countered hitting the blonde right in her insecurities. Even though she never had beaten Minato either, but she was certainly able to accept the defeat FAR better than Yang. She planned to push Minato even further than their last match, that will show her the progress that she had over the years that they will spend together.

"To be fair Pyrrha got hit by Blazing Ragnarok." Ruby pointed out. That weapon was awesome like all of Minato's crazy arsenal, but her pride refused to accept that her baby Crescent Rose was in any shape, way or form inferior to them. She'll just have to find a way to compensate for the admittedly large gap in power.

Yang gave Ruby an appreciative look. As expected of Rubes, of course her own sister that she practically raised to take her side. It took their father Taiyang much longer than most have expected to pull it together and act as a father. It was Her who pulled everyone together, and it was Her that put in the effort to salvage the situation after her second mother Summer died.

"Then again Blazing Ragnarok is a stronger modification than Laevateinn."

Yang's look shattered. A dark cloud just gloomed over Yang after her support abandoned her. Did Weiss replace her as Rube's best friend? This was both a momentous glorious moment and rather saddening. Her little Rubes is finally growing despite her awkward quirkiness but that also means that she'll no longer require her assistance eventually.

"So, you're just going to train for the break?" Ruby asked a bit taken back by Weiss' plans.

"And pray tell," Weiss asked. "What are your supposed plans for the break?"

"…Um," Ruby paused. "…Uh,"

"Thought so," Weiss nodded to herself. "Try to worry about your own plans before worrying about others."

"Dunno about you guys but clubs and shopping malls is where it's at for me." Yang pictured all the shops she was going to visit. Her smile deflated a bit as she thought about her allowance being cut to a fraction of its original amount due to her new Dust expenses. Perhaps she could ask Weiss for a discount seeing her family is a distributor, one of the largest if not the largest Dust distributor. "What about you, Blakey? You been quiet for a while."

Blake paused from placing her sea food based pasta into her mouth. "If you're going to ask what plans I have for the break, then I have to disappoint you." The cat girl sighed seeming a bit more tired then usual. "Like the most of you, I have no plans. It's not like I have any friends besides you guys beside in… you know…"

They did, it was clear to anyone in the know about Blake's situation. She meant the people she associated with during her time in the White Fang.

"Not even family?" Ruby asked.

"I do have family Ruby, I didn't just poofed out of nowhere but they're a continent away and it'll take far too long to reach them in a few weeks and then come back." Blake eventually responded. "Not that I can face them as I am right now anyways." She whispered under her breath.

" **Sounds like anyone you know?"** Yuki asked.

"So… guess you're gonna stay here in the dorms for like 3 weeks huh?" Ruby said with a face filled with cookie crumbs.

"I suppose,"

"Good luck with dealing with Weiss by yourself."

* * *

"HEY!"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he watched a recorded video that Glynda sent him from one of her combat classes. The headmaster knew that it would be fairly important if she deemed it worth his time despite all of the paperwork to run Beacon Academy as well as his involvement in countering Salem which was kept from the public eye.

There were many times in the past which he and his previous hosts wished to make people aware of the existence as someone or rather something as menacing, poisonous and destructive as Salem. But as time progressed, so did his knowledge. In the countless times that he walked the world of Remnant, he saw the nature of Humanity and Faunus alike. They fear, they hate, they despair.

Those are qualities of darkness that taints the human soul and even he isn't exempt from it, he may have risen above what any mere man was capable of at one point, but he isn't above what made humans, humans.

That was the purpose of the academies besides being the location of where he had sealed the 4 relics of the dual creator gods. To produce warrior that can overcome those base emotions that leads to one's destruction.

It was ironic, to protect what he cherished most, he has to protect what he utterly despises. He admired courage and bravery, but he had to protect cowardice as well. Every virtue has its counterpart and he couldn't afford to abandon any of them, they are packaged deal.

Taking a look at the video, Ozpin narrowed his eyes at a certain portion. The boy's eye was glowing but unfortunately it was the wrong color than what he was hoping. If his Silver eyes had awakened, then perhaps the search to find the other half of the Fall Maiden would run more smoothly. It was unlikely that Minato Arisato would have had awakened to that power due to the type of emotional trigger that required for its activation and it was unlikely that the Persona User would ever be pushed to the point of reaching that emotional state.

His other power… Personas also from what the teen had revealed also used some sort of trigger mechanism that awakens it. Taking that into consideration, he'll most likely simply fall back to that Persona power should things go beyond what he's capable of handling.

Fast forwarding the video, Ozpin saw that the match against Jaune Arc another student that he allowed into Beacon was rather unremarkable besides for a few strange abilities that the Persona User displayed. He allowed Jaune Arc to stay despite his obvious forgery of his experience was simply due to one reason, he saw a tiny spark of greatness in the young man. It was bright, despite him stumbling around trying desperately to catch up, Ozpin saw the fire of his soul. That drive alone will make up his lack of talent in ways one won't ever expect but Ozpin was old. That advanced age allowed the headmaster to see thing, to notice patterns that no one will ever notice.

Going back to Minato Arisato, Ozpin was extremely curious how his other power functions. In all honesty, Personas the more and more the headmaster saw it, the more he considered that power to be on par with magic or perhaps even greater. Every single time that news of that power being used in Glynda's class, the more the limitation that Ozpin had placed on it are broken. In all honesty, that power alone can match the powers of the Maidens if that sword of fire were anything to go by.

What's to say he can't make a sword of ice? Of wind or lightning? If Minato Arisato could do that, then they'll have a hard counter to Fall. The powers of the Fall Maiden would be matched and beaten by those weapons or perhaps even Minato himself.

With all that in mind, Minato Arisato would make an ideal host should this body ever lose its life anytime soon. Besides the young man's power and great potential, the compatibility for the process is fairly high. Not only does Ozpin see somewhat of a kindred spirit in the young man, the wish for the betterment of Humanity, his soul had very little chance of actually resisting the reincarnation process the Gods had cursed him with.

The Persona User's soul contained multiple powers denoting a wider range of diversity, alongside of the fact that there were other Aura signatures in the young man's body. 2 others plus his own making it 3 signatures in total. At first, he and Glynda were thrown into disarray trying to identify the condition that Minato was afflicted by, but a thought occurred to Ozpin just a month or two ago… what if Minato Arisato was more like him then they realized?

He can't speculate if the blue haired teen was cursed by the Gods like he was with the lack of evidence but… suddenly out of nowhere, one of the signature grew stronger and more active. That alone proved that he wasn't afflicted by a natural condition, the only way for an Aura signature to grow stronger that he know of is to awaken, And Aura can't be awakened twice besides his own reincarnation into another host with a like mind. Could there be more to Minato Arisato than he expected? A shame that he has no control over the reincarnation curse, Minato Arisato is truly an ideal host. Perhaps he should at least have him as an ally, that way his power would never fall into HER hands. Such a thought was rather frightening to even think about, Persona is a power that would most certainly a power that can turn the tide into his favor.

Qrow was interested in the teen for having the same capabilities as Ruby and by extension Summer. He was tempted to call Qrow back for his evaluation on the teen but his search for HER agent possessing the half of Fall's power and the search for the Spring Maiden was far more pressing. Not only were those powers being a force to be reckoned, he should know since he was the one to gave them away in the first place but the fact they were also the keys to those Relics were out of their hands were unacceptable.

The question is how? How could he get Minato Arisato on to his side? The headmaster had the feeling that intentionally withholding information and misleading him would most likely not end well but there also many secrets that he was yet to be comfortable revealing.

* * *

*Crack*

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **thou shalt have our blessing when Thou choosest to create Personas of the Emperor Persona**

 **The Enigmatic Headmaster Social link has reached Stage 3**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Emperor Arcana has grown**

Minato paused, a look of utter confusion was on his face. How was such an event even possible? Something like that never that never happened before, how can possibly a bond grow stronger without his active involvement.

" **Doesn't matter,"** Yuki grunted. " **Just do whatever you were planning on doing and get back to bed. We have a huge day tomorrow."**

He'll think about it later; the Fool will just check the Dark Hour one last time before the long awaited day of going to Atlas. His family was waiting for their son's return.


	47. Chapter 47

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Been a while but beem kinda lazy lately so it took time. Kinda hard to write when you lack the energy to even leave the house. My boi Abel Sephaos came back after a string of positive reviews so that's good. Though if you like his other fics then it might be a long while, He and I are interested in shaping Paradise Lost at the moment.**

 **Didn't Get MHX like I wanted nor Nero Bride yet but I did get Mordred and Vlad III in the 2 banners so I can't really complain about my pulls to those who genuinely has E rank Luck. I won't say that I'm not disappointed in how Raven shaped out to be but I think she might be more interesting now than ever before. Spoiler warning but eh most of my viewers are probably up to date with the show. Functipnally, Leo and Raven are the same character in the show, they are controlled by their own fears which is fine but at least explore how different they are despite that function. Leo gets the short end of the stick cuz he doesn't have a vagina and not Yang's mom.**

 **I really hope Cinder is dead, not because she killed Pyrrha and impaled Weiss Who's a persona favorite of mine despite me hating her in Volume 1 and 2 and meh in 3. But just because if she comes back a second time she be like that cockroach that doesn't understand the fact that she's being a pest. I don't blame her for hating Ruby cuz that girl fucked her ass up and mad Cinderr ugly af.**

 **It pulls on my heart to know she would rather have Yang as a target than herself for Salem despite her crying. Lol Taiyang looked at the black feather that indicated her presence like BEGONE THOT. Volume 5 introduced and killed characters too fast imo. whether it be Sienna Khan, Vernal or Leo, they needed a bit more time on screen.**

* * *

Minato was in the Emerald Forest a few minutes before the Dark Hour appeared. That became somewhat of a regular occurrence for him to keep the Shadow population down to prevent further time and spatial distortion from beyond that specific portion of the Emerald forest. That and the extra practice was always welcomed. He couldn't quite place a finger on it but something… was odd. It was far too peaceful for a forest riddled with lower class Grimm. For over an hour's worth of walking, the Fool had yet even come across even a single Grimm, not even a growl, rustling movement or even a hint of their presence. Minato sincerely doubted that they suddenly developed presence concealment,

"… **Something isn't right,"** Yuki said taking in all the information that the Fool had collected visually, and all of his other senses alongside his thoughts. " **There's no way that practically an entire forest worth of Grimm had suddenly disappeared. It's not natural behavior of those monstrosities."** Yuki was not afraid to admit that he had a bit of a grudge against those base beasts that can bring nothing but destruction. It wasn't the healthiest way of getting over his fear of them, but it beats being scared to the point of causing harm to Minato, the host of their new body whenever they get into a fight against said Grimm. In his opinion, Minato Arisato was the strongest being in this world and that Persona User deserved such a status. His Counterpart had suffered greatly before gaining this second chance and in some ways, is still suffering in this new life by the chains of his past. Whether it be the Fool's own memories or the Fragment Nox herself, Minato cannot free himself of his burdens, not yet.

Minato simply nodded. The Savior felt an odd sense of peace and tranquility going through the forest, the sound of the wind blowing against the branches of the trees, the slight chirping of birds and insects, the rustling of dead leaves and the vastness of the trees themselves. While he was now a far higher existence than a human with the body made of the remnants of Death and Power itself, there was still a human quality to it seeing that the basis was made from Yuki's body, his own blood as well as Ryoji's. That human quality gave him the ability to see the vastness of nature in place of looking himself as above it like most Gods and Demons would. Power would not change his perspective of the world and his own place within it like others who would be enamored by their own fleeting strength.

"What could have happened? Come to think of it, there are less animals too," Minato noticed. Besides the smaller insects and some birds, Minato saw very few animals and the only reason he knew that some were still around was the fact that his Death Radiance Semblance could sense them. It wasn't truly his Semblance seeing it was made from the residual energies and fragment of Death that latched on his soul and thus it was more Ryoji/Pharos' Semblance than his own. His only True Semblance would be the Stat Allocation Semblance despite the fact that he had an influence on his Counterpart's Semblance.

" **Something Supernatural, without a doubt,"** Yuki clicked his imaginary tongue, but the Fool heard the sound of it regardless. **"But what could take out an entire forest worth of Grimm?"**

" **Perhaps it's that false Nyx,"** Orpheus said. **"That abomination is fixated on you, the Prince of the Fall and the inheritor of Death's power."**

" **Grrrr…. ABOM…INATI…ONNN!"** Thanatos managed to growl out. **"PERISH!"** If it was Death, if it was still a part of Ryoji/Pharos then perhaps Thanatos wouldn't have been filled of rage, malice and pure vile for the fragment of the mother of all but this was Thanatos. It was a Persona that was based on the remnant energies of Death stoked by the Death Arcana and the legend of the Greek God of Death Thanatos all combining to form this manifestation. He was loyal to Minato and to Minato alone. He could care less on what he was based on and swore on his existence to shield his master from all harm for as long as existence… exists.

"Calm yourself brother," Minato responded with a soft almost inaudible tone. "Despite her rather questionable mannerisms, she isn't actively malevolent." Though she can't exist as she is if she keeps whatever motives she has. The Fool knew of a way to deal with her, but no one deserves that sort of fate, in his opinion his fall back plan was worst from fading from existence all together.

" **Nonetheless Master,** " Messiah said. **"She still needs to be dealt with, she isn't worthy of salvation. The road she treads is naught but her own self-interest."**

"I will deal with her but so far she managed to stick to her word and not involve any unsuspecting humans. I won't say that I'm not a bit naïve and hopeful to wish for the best possible ending for everyone. If there's no possible way then I'll cut her down, but I really wish that won't happen, it is my fault that she's even here in the first place."

" **I just hope they, whoever our enemies must be, doesn't mistake your kindness for weakness master. Behind your kindness lies an unbending steel and determination."**

" **Let us return to the original topic,"** Yuki cut in. **"We were discussing what caused this destruction?"**

"It's probably Nox's Harbinger that she created, just as Ryoji was made for Nyx." Minato narrowed his eyes as he took in the dark taint that now became apparent as the Dark Hour kicked in. it was rather convenient for the Dark Hour to only manifest within such a small and deep portion of the forest. There's a very little chance for people to unknowingly stumble into this once Grimm infested area and get eaten by shadows leaving them brain dead like those Apathy Syndrome cases back in his old world.

It could had been another sort of insanely powerful Shadow but if their last conversation were anything to go by a new Harbinger isn't outside the realm of possibility. Nox wanted his power and to return to a singular existence back with Nyx but that was a request the Messiah refused to grant. For Nyx to return to a singular being, that meant the end of all life on Earth for all of the souls of the life on that planet had a portion of Nyx's essence almost like a non-tangible Plume of Dusk. While his time on that world was long gone, even denied access to reincarnation, Minato would continue to protect that world despite it rejecting him.

" **is it that easy?"** Yuki asked. **"Making a Harbinger, I mean."** From what he had seen from Minato's memories fighting the Nyx possessed Ryoji, such a being was powerful, really monstrously powerful beyond any Grimm he had ever seen despite being no where near as large. It and the Shadows in general have a weight to their existence that Grimm that they encountered don't have. Even Ryudyna, the ancient Sea Dragon based Grimm was nothing against the Persona Kohryu of the Hierophant Arcana that Minato had summoned, and that Grimm was several centuries old. Old enough that it became somewhat of a local legend.

" **A Harbinger is nothing more than a Shadow that became powerful enough to bond with Nyx. It is theoretically possible for even a Maya Shadow to become a Harbinger but most Shadows don't live long enough to do so. The fact they rarely fight each other as well as the fact that they must cannibalize each other prevents such an event from occurring. If 2 Shadows fight, they are most likely going to kill each other before cannibalizing or fusing."**

For it to target even animals and Grimm, the Harbinger must be trying to acquire power in a large scale. The more Minato theorized it, the more and more it made sense. That would explain why there were so little Shadows the last time he visited and even now. While the Shadow population rejuvenated itself somewhat, it was still pitifully low. Using Juno, the Ultimate Persona of Fuuka, Minato scanned the dark taint that coated the Dark Hour's sphere of influence and keeping track of the Shadows hiding.

They were to afraid to even approach him, that was how large the gap of power between them and him were. The darkness and negative suppressed emotions of Humanity instinctively knew that they were no match even if they work together.

Walking further in, the dark taint grew more and more deathly confirming his theory. A fake imitation Death was eating Shadows, Grimm and the souls of animals alike to amass power. For what reason, the Fool had no idea. It was fortunate that Minato wasn't a normal human in the sense like Fuuka or the thick presence of Death would have been too overwhelming for even her. But considering that he too was also a fellow Death, it was akin to a fish diving into water. Looking at the decaying plant matter one last time, Minato grunted before turning back. There's nothing he needed to see or confirm now. Taking out his Evoker and pressing it against his temple, Minato pulled the trigger.

"Trumpeter. Mother Harlot. Megidolaon." Spheres of purple Almighty energy razed the forest and killed most of the Shadows. Orbs of destruction continued to rain down until the entire forest looked as if a nuke glassed the entire area. There, that should cut off the Harbinger's main food supplies. Likewise, any Grimm nearby that somehow managed to escape its grasp was vaporized in the rain of light.

"There, let's see Nox and her little puppet Avatar recover from this." Minato sheathe his Evoker back into his holster and Traestoed back to the dorm in a flash of blue light. That's enough for one night.

* * *

" **Um I just realized something,"** Yuki said.

"What is it?" Minato put on his boots and walked out the dorm. Seeing that most if not all of the first-year students were still asleep, he decided to continue moving on. The break was finally here and for once, they had plenty of free time on their hands.

" **How in the hell are we going to go back to Atlas?"**

"By a plane, what else?" Minato replied. He had packed the bare essentials for the trip, a jacket that he was already wearing, a back pack with a tooth brush and tooth paste, a change of clothes, a few rolls of toilet paper, and food. Anything else that he might potentially need is within his dimensional pocket that is located within the sea of his soul. Well technically its via Bullhead and planes never existed in this world but it served the same function at the end of the day.

" **Then I suppose you made the arrangements to get a ticket without my knowing somehow?"**

"…Oh." Minato scratched the back of his head rather awkwardly. He was more concerned with actually thinking about how the meeting with his Counterpart's family was going to turn out opposed with the means of actually being able to get there.

" **You mean to tell me,"** Yuki began in an incredulous voice. " **That you forgot to buy a ticket. The most obvious thing to do whether we're in my world or yours? I'm sorry brother but your own common sense is rather sparse at times."**

"To be fair Yuki, I basically live by myself for ten years. That and alongside the less than stellar social interactions from that time had left me rather awkward at times." Minato shrugged without a lick of shame. Despite the wonders that SEES and his other friends in his old world were, they could not fully erase the scars and habits formed from the ten years of solitude with only his music player for company.

There was always a slight awkwardness to him that arises from time to time. They say middle school and high school were where children develop their social skills and the Fool was inclined to agree. Thank whatever higher forces were out there that he was saved from total social impairment during his journey. As sad as it was, even Ruby was probably better than him when he was at her age.

" **Point taken, but the problem still stands. How will we get to Atlas? The tickets are probably sold out by now."**

That was true, tickets to go to Atlas were bought weeks in advance due to Atlas being the business oriented kingdom. It was basically the New York or Tokyo of Remnant, an influx of people whether it be from other Kingdoms or villages rush to get a chance to make it big and live a comfortable life. So much in fact that Atlas had to restrict their borders with only exceptions of the most extreme circumstance like a destruction of a village from bandit raiding or Grimm attacks.

But he should be fine considering the fact that he's well his Counterpart was a native of Remnant. The only problem was that he's technically deceased.

" **That shouldn't be that much of a problem."**

"How so?" The Fool asked as he thought of a way to fix his blunder. He had somewhat of an idea in mind, but it wasn't exactly the most legal of methods. Well, it won't hurt anyone so…

" **Tell me, how come neither the white-haired girl or the busty blonde ever mention the fact that we were dead?"**

"…That's…" The Death of the Human world never even considered that, no one that knew his Counterpart's records ever found it strange that he's alive from a Grimm attack. They most likely thought that his situation resembled Jaune's and signed up for Beacon without parental consent.

" **Technically speaking, the records for Minato Yuki is missing not deceased."**

"Two and a half years is a rather long time to be missing though."

" **Who says we have to tell the authorities. I mean… with what you have in mind can hardly be called legal anyways."**

"Ah… I keep forgetting that you could read my thoughts." The only silver lining was that there was absolutely no way for his Counterpart to ever tell anyone of the secrets he held. Well maybe Elizabeth but its been awhile since he had talked to his former attendant.

Yuki shrugged. **"You probably could block me out if you truly want to, as I agreed with the terms of that Elizabeth lady, you're the dominant soul. In power and dominance, in a sense I'm just a spiritual tag along for your second life."**

"…Sorry." He muttered. "I would imagine that this second life is not what you had in mind."

" **Don't worry about it brother. This second life is more than I expected actually… coming from a dead man."**

The Savior snorted in amusement. "We're both dead men walking."

* * *

" **This is idiotic."** Yuki stated bluntly. Despite him living with the Fool's head, that Persona User always manages to surprise him somehow. Wildcard indeed… there's just no way to accurately read that guy. **"Absolutely idiotic."** Just when he thought he had a somewhat accurate representation on the Blue Haired Cool's character, he does something that changes Yuki's perception of him.

"How so?" Minato asked not understanding the criticism of his Counterpart. "This cargo ship is from the same Schnee Dust company that we stopped the White Fang from pillaging and any Schnee ship is going to go back to Atlas."

" **For one, what will you do if you get caught?"**

"Dormina?" Minato replied as if he was commenting on the weather or the news.

" **Dormina?"**

"It means that I'm going to knock them out with the sleeping ailment."

" **I know what it means!"**

"It was either that or Brain washing or Charming them."

" **I'm starting to believe that after acquiring the power of Persona for so long that you began to think far differently. If this was the you before your awakening, then he'd would have looked at you as if you're a mad man."**

"If my powers make life more convenient then why not?" Minato really didn't see the problem, many natives of this world casually used their Semblance beyond training or combat based situations.

" **It cannot solve all of your problems,"**

"I have a lot of powers. But no worries I do have something that will… and it can be used in many situations." Minato said almost dismissively.

" **And what is it?"**

"Money."

"… **True enough."** Yuki himself came from a rather wealthy family so he was more than familiar how powerful an influence money is. Almost everyone has a price in this material based world,

Laying back on one of the wooden crates, Minato rested his head on his back pack and started to hum a remix reincarnation version of Mass Destruction. He held back from drinking as much as possible dur to the fact that there's no toilet, so he'll have to urinate in a water bottle. He already took care of his other business before he took his shower, so he should be fine in the duration of the trip. If not, then he'll Traesto to the restroom when every one of the crew fell asleep.

" **You know, a thought just crossed my mind."**

"What is it? I just hummed up to the catchiest part." Minato sighed before reaching into his internal storage and grabbed some very expensive chocolate covered nuts that he was originally saving for a female associated Social Link but he was hungry. The Fool could always buy another pack later on if he wanted to.

" **That we're doing the exact same thing that that Monkey Faunus that stole your wallet did."**

"Huh… interesting." Minato found it ironic that it mirrored each other.

The slight rocking of the ship caused Minato's head to hit a part of the wooden crate. It was fortunate that the Fool was still equipped with Orpheus Telos who had a physical resistance, or he might have gotten a concussion. "I think his name was Sun Wukong by the way."

" **Don't the folks back in your own world have a legend of a monkey name Sun Wukong? Talk about a coincidence."**

"I refuse to think that's a coincidence." Minato responded. The food resembling each other was one thing but the name and the same exact animal based origin… he absolutely refused to believe that it was a mere coincidence and that the universe wasn't playing a prank on him. Or perhaps that's just how certain legends are born from humanities faith like Orpheus and Eurydice mirroring the Japanese myth of Izanagi and Izanami but for the name Sun Wukong to be identical… that is no mere coincidence.

"What's the occasion Brother? You're being rather talkative today."

" **I'm bored, usually your classes would be sufficient entertainment with all those… amusing characters but you're on a ship humming to yourself. Of course, I'll get bored, I don't share your passion of music."**

The sound of steps caught their attention, from the sound of it, it appears that it was heading to the cargo area where the Fool was resting in.

Silently taking the Evoker out of its holster, Minato placed it on the side of his temple and pulled the trigger casting a quick Traesto spell.

"The FUCK was that!" A male voice growled irritably. The unknown male hurried his steps causing louder booms and creaks on the wooden floor.

Minato reappeared next to the steel door and was ready for who ever was coming. Just a few more seconds…

He took a few calm breaths and relaxed. He had already planned this beforehand when her first boarded the ship. Panicking was simply not within his nature nor is it actually productive.

The door swung open revealing the male worker who was already stressed beyond belief for the possibility of a stowaway or thief. Pirates and bandits still existed within the world of Remnant because of the Grimm and more barbaric way of life due to their influence over the lifestyle of Humanity and Faunus alike.

He and Minato locked eyes for a fraction of a second before the Fool placed a palm on his head. Minato almost recoiled in disgust at how sweaty and grimy his forehead was. Minato despite his laziness prided himself in his cleanliness, especially after interacting with Mitsuru.

The ship member widened his eyes and left of a disbelieving breath. That was all he could do before the Blue Haired teen muttered and activated the Dormina spell. Slowly but surely, the worker became less resistant and groggy.

" **Now what?"** Yuki asked as the ship crew member crumpled to his feet. Yuki didn't really feel bad for him seeing he wasn't actually physically harmed. He and his beloved family had been separated for a very long time now and if this helped with rejoining them, even if just a little while then so be it. It was price he and his other self was willing to pay. **"They'll notice if this guy is away for too long."**

"I'm getting to that," Minato switched Personas and casted an Aques spell on the worker. "That should do it."

"What the-" The crew member sputtered before his mouth was clamped by the iron like grip of the reborn Messiah. "MMMf!"

"Quiet," Minato stared into his eyes and applied even more pressure to his grip to put a stop to his thrashing. "EMIYA, you know hypnosis spells correct?" As his Persona, Minato knew more or less about their legends and past lives.

" **Yes and no,"** His World Arcana Persona responded. **"I know such spells but I'm rather poor at magic besides Projection and non-elemental based magic. You might be better off if you asked that blue spearman instead."**

"EMIYA," Minato sighed. "Speak English or Japanese because I have no idea what you're saying."

The worker just stared at Minato with a 'what the fuck!' expression and tried to struggle again but it proved to be impossible. A civilian can't stand up against someone who's equivalent to a Huntsman. But he felt terrified because in his perception, Minato was a crazy stowaway with a few screws loose as the Fool was talking to himself.

" **Ah. I almost forgot that you weren't a mage in life."** EMIYA sighed. **"Despite the fact that your powers have a remarkable resemblance to the Third Magic. Long story short, ask someone else."**

"Of course I'm not a Magician, I'm of the Fool and Death Arcana. You should already know this as my Persona."

" **That's not what I- never mind, just ask Paracelsus, Merlin, Medea or Trismegistus. They should know something as simple as a hypnosis spell."**

"Alright," Minato channeled Junpei's Ultimate Persona's powers and hypnotized or brain washed the worker. "You will dry yourself off and when you go up, you will act as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Am I understood?" Minato really hoped that this works, this was the first time he really used Brainwashing skills in such direct demands outside of combat and for such a long duration as the whole trip. But it should work theoretically seeing how powerful his magic has become during his time within the collective conscious and the acquisition of the ultimate Arcana.

A dazed look was on the worker's eyes, but he slowly nodded in confirmation. And with that, Minato released his grip on the ship crew member and channeled Trismegistus' power even further and applied it in a different way. To be more specific, he was using the powers of Medea, the Persona of Chidori Yoshino that Trismegistus had inherited from the Strega member but Junpei himself had never used.

In a combat situation which is Junpei's only forte, this power had very little if any applications. The power to block even another sensor type Persona User was something that the Cap wearing Magician possessed but had no idea of using. In fact, even he the Wildcard would have been lost if it wasn't the Universe Arcana giving the Fool the very knowledge of existence itself and most likely him also having another sensor type Persona through Juno, the Ultimate Persona of Fuuka.

Concentrating the field to block out information and even the perceived 5 senses like hearing, Minato relaxed as an orange spherical boundary field shimmered into existence lighting up the storage room for a few brief seconds before fading.

Minato sighed in relief as the essence of life saturated the air. His control over the Death Radiance Semblance was dropped allowing him to actually be fully untensed for once. The only life here was the boundary field made from the Spring of Life and any vermin like rats or roaches if there were any that was caught within the boundary field.

" **You could have done that from the beginning,"** Yuki hmphed. **"We went through all of that trouble which could have been avoided if you had put more thought into it. But no, you have to spend your thoughts monologuing to yourself."**

"I already talk to myself via Personas if I get bored," Minato reminded. "So what's the difference if I monologue to myself? In fact, now that we're fused, we're technically one being so that should also count."

" **Whatever,"** Yuki said dropping the conversation. **"Still, I don't wat to say. I've been gone for so long, what can I say?"**

"There's no clear answer for things like this." Minato sat back down on the crates and closed his eyes. "I suppose it's to speak from your heart as corny as that sounds."

" **Can I… we really speak from the heart without telling them the truth?"** Yuki asked feeling anxious from all the waiting. If they were on the Bullhead as they intended, they would probably have been approaching the continent by now. **"Will they even accept that truth? That a Blue lady that used to live in an elevator that served another me in another world offered us this deal?"**

"Yeah," Minato bit back a laugh. "It is rather ridiculous even when I say to it myself. But as ridiculous as it is, even I have to say it was rather ingenious. My life force is what makes the Great Seal and nothing can substitute that. It's foundations, the building blocks of that seal is tied to me in ways Elizabeth can't undo so to find another version of myself clinging on to his own life force made it easier. Instead of trying to remove my life force from the seal, she used what was readily available in this world."

" **In other words, me."** Yuki finished. **"Though she may have done exactly as that Fragment of the Star Eater had intended."**

"I prefer not to think of it like that and simply enjoy what we acquired." Minato cracked his neck and crossed his legs leaning on top of the wooden crates using it as if it was a make-shift bed. "…This is going to be a long journey before we get to Atlas, you have any ideas to pass the time?" Minato was tempted to say sleep but then his control over the boundary field would vanish causing his body to be vulnerable to the other crewmembers. Despite how much he treasured sleeping as much as he physically could, Minato would need to endure a few days without blissful rest.

Thankfully, he managed to recreate Yawn B Gones after using his Universe Arcana to analyze the ingredients and manufacturing process. Something that he was perhaps better off not knowing but at the very least, he wouldn't run out of the miracle drink. After he was done designing his motorcycle, perhaps he can make other flavors and variants of the Yawn B Gones in case the flavor gets stale to him.

While he was at it, maybe a Remnant safe version of the drink could be developed as well, seeing that the side effects on the natives of this world was peculiar and often times embarrassing to say the least.

" **I thought the cat girl had the best reaction in my opinion,"**

"That's simply because you can't control your hormones."

" **That's rich coming from you of all people,"** Yuki countered. **"I've seen your memories and I know for the fact that you and the rest of your Wildcard kind are whores and degenerates."**

"You know that I can probably find a way to use you as fusion fodder, right?"

" **Probably, but you won't."**

"Ah," Minato made a slight sound as a thought entered his mind. "I am a genius!"

" **Okay… I'll bite. What is it that got you this excited?"** Yuki was not surprised at the least when he couldn't read his Counterpart's thoughts. Minato Arisato was the dominant soul of the body and thus had privileges that he himself didn't have.

"Persona!" Minato pulled the Evoker out of his white holster belt and pulled the trigger once he pressed it against his temple.

The sound of glass shattering and a flash of blue mist and summoning miasma swooshed out of his body in a spiral of flame like energy. 3 figures shimmered into view.

Orpheus.

Orpheus Telos.

Orpheus Picaro.

While he found Thanatos Picaro to be an absolute abomination of the highest order, he didn't really care for the perversion of his initial Persona all that much.

" **And… this accomplishes what?"**

"This," Minato saw his Personas' harp musical instruments shift and morph into an electrical guitar and started shredding. The speakers on the regular Orpheus' abdomen started playing vocals of a song that he heard in passing but couldn't remember the name or the original musician. The Telos variant started to play the recorded sounds of older instruments like the violin and the piano which mixed surprisingly well with the electric instruments. The Picaro variant of Orpheus played the drums on its speaker giving the finishing touches on the song as it was lacking any sort of percussion instruments.

" **This sounds like a boss theme from a game than anything else."**

"Besides the vocals, yes it probably was. Most likely from either FES or the Innocent Sin/Eternal Punishment duology."

" **Nerd Weeb."**

* * *

Minato yawned as he jumped off the ship and started to run away from the crewmembers. It really did resemble how he first encountered Sun but to be fair, the Fool wasn't a kleptomaniac like the blonde monkey Faunus.

While not confirmed, Minato felt that Sun like stealing more than what he's actually taking. Despite being in possession of the Blue Haired Fool's wallet for a few days, the Faunus barely touched the Lien that had hundreds of thousands of Lien.

Ignoring the yells of the ship members, Minato switched his Stat Allocation Semblance to its speed enhancement and buffed himself with a Sukukaja and casted a Sukunda spell which allowed him to easily evade them. Leaving the wet wooden docks in black and blue blur, Minato found himself in the city.

So… this was the Kingdom that his Counterpart and Weiss lived in. It was very impressive aesthetically speaking, it resembled Tokyo or New York but cleaner. Walking on the sidewalk, he noticed that the concrete slabs were a lighter shade than the ones in Vale and the roads were better maintained. Fresh looking tar and bright neon yellow paint shown proudly as if taunting the tourists that their quality of life was far better than their subtlety.

There were far more skyscrapers piercing the heavens than Vale, but they paled in comparison to Ozpin's tower. There were few structures that could rival that besides the tower of Tartarus which was made by the Shadows as opposed to humans.

They even had a larger park filled with greenery in the distance and had fountains placed every few feet that looked hand chiseled out of marble. Despite how grand this Kingdom appeared, the people even with a cursory glance left much to be desired.

They were colder and not as lively as the ones in Vale. It was almost as if walls were erect at all times and everyone minded their own business. It was less a community and more a group of people forced to share the same space.

" **Yeah, the people here suck."** Yuki said. **"My house is in that direction. The right by the way."** Yuki had almost forgotten that he had no body so when he pointed, Minato couldn't have possibly known what he was showing. Not having a body sucked but dying like he did was far worse, Yuki was just glad for this second opportunity. Sure, there were things that he wished to do but he didn't find this second life too disagreeable. His Counterpart was for the most part, a pretty chill dude even if the Persona User was an absolute gluttonous man whore that suffered from chronic nightmares of his final battle.

Even just being here for a few minutes, Minato understood why Weiss wanted to go to Beacon as opposed to the Huntsman Academy here in Atlas. There was an air of freedom that was present in Vale that just was in Atlas. No matter how fancy or luxurious this Kingdom was, Minato did not see himself living here.

" **Harsh bro,"** Yuki clicked his tongue. **"Not untrue though. We actually lived in a village for like 3 months… then I died. Nox attracting the Grimm with her presence and all that."**

"So, your house is how far away now?" Minato was just plain tired. He didn't sleep for days and had to take showers in the middle of the night just to keep going. The shampoo the crew had were absolutely terrible. He was glad he packed his own as well as his 2 prized Almond and Coconut conditioners.

" **You sure you're not actually a chick in a man's body? Cuz you care about your hair more than my mom and my sisters combined."**

Minato didn't deem that comment worthy of a response. He was tempted to just unleash the corrupted minds and egos of his Personas onto his Counterpart and drive him insane. That should be a fitting punishment for all the annoying comments that the Fool had endured over the weeks.

" **My house should be a ten-minute walk from here and when you see the lake, just turn left."**

Sure enough, Minato caught glimpse of the gigantic lake filled with life and beautiful flowers surrounding it. To him, it was clear as day that this lake was artificial like Tatsumi Port Island. It was too flat, too circular and the water was practically cystal clear with the sun's radiant rays reflecting of the sheeny surface.

" **Oh, Mother just absolutely loved Koi and Arowana so she had gotten the idea to just commission a lake**. **"**

Huh, that explained why he had gotten so many fish tanks back in his dorm. At first, he assumed it was Ryoji's value of all life that caused him to shelter his kitten Schrodinger, his various aquatic life and the plants that improve the air quality in his dorm, but Yuki's life experiences might also have had an unconscious influence on him even before Yuki awakened.

"Holy hell," Minato raised his eyebrow when he saw the 'house' that Yuki lived in. it was no house at all, it was a mansion even larger than Mitsuru's vacation home back in Yakushima. Back in his old world, his parents were rather well off as well, but it was nothing compared to his Counterpart's wealth or the Kirijo's. It was enough to not work for several generations even after some of his so called 'family' took portions of it.

The same family that shoved him around after a few months to another and another. They never truly cared for him but that was fine, he didn't care for them either. His music player at the time was the only company he ever needed or at least all that he thought he needed at the time. It was almost shocking how much the Fool's mentality had changed in one year with his Social Links and precious ones.

" **Damn, you lived a rather hard life."** Yuki scratched the back of his head. **"But fuck those money grubbing cucks. Those assholes should feel privileged to have the goddamn Messiah!"**

"Don't call me that, seems kind of pretentious." Minato actually felt embarrassed to be called a savior. He didn't save anything, he only prolonged the inevitable. Though he had a hope that Humanity will perform a miracle just like he has and evolve as a species. If they are unable to do that then Erebus, their despair would continue to grow back and continue to eat away at the Great Seal. He before SEES probably contributed to the endless rebirth of that abomination called Erebus as well but if he was able to pull a miracle then surely, they can as well… one day. That day will also be the day Elizabeth can abandon the Seal and be with him again.

" **You're Persona is Messiah and to be fair, you deserve the title. All hail the return of the Emo Messiah… or Japanese Jesus, which do you prefer?"**

"None."

"Excuse me sir? This is the private property of the Arisato Family, please vacate yourself from the-" The man donning in a fine and high-quality suit that was more in place with a business man paused when he saw his face. "…This is…"

"Been a while Bob," Minato greeted with a casual wave accessing some of his Counterpart's memories. "I understand that you might have some questions right now, but I would really wish to discuss things with my mother and sisters first."

The servant just stood there with his mouth unhinged and stared at him with absolute shock and disbelief… for about 30 seconds.

"…Of course," The Butler recomposed himself. "It's just that your maturity after these short years on your own startled me for a brief moment. I must say I'm impressed."

" **Damn Bob,"** Yuki growled. **"Always got to run his mouth."**

"To be fair being mauled by a Beowolf can change a person." Minato winced as Yuki's phantom pain flowed though him for a brief second. A brief moment that Bob managed to catch but decided to keep to himself. It wasn't his place to question the one in charge of the house hold and it wouldn't do for a servant to interrupt family matters. Minato was the glue that held the family together and was arguably more prized than the father Shiro who was honestly a piece of human excrement.

"You've grown taller as well Master Minato," Bob guided the Fool deeper within the mansion that was filled with art, fountains and wall decorations that used real jewels that was probably worth more than an average families house and life earnings. "Before, people always assumed you were a beautiful young lady."

"Please stop exaggerating bob," Minato sighed. "It wasn't that bad."

"Remember that fellow who proposed to you all those years ago?" The older male said in a joking tone that would have irritated Yuki.

"I believe I was six." Minato defended. At the age of 6 it was much harder to distinguish the genders at a cursory glance at least. Yuki grumbled within the sea of his soul at Bob's reminder of that day which was honestly one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. It was second only to his sister Marina finding out what type of porn he had watched as young or rather, younger teenager.

"And your sisters' pride was broken for a month." Bob reminded quickening the pace seeing the kitchen. "Here we are, your family is bound to show up if their appetite is anything to go by."

Minato scratched his cheek feeling a slight smile rising. It sounded just like them… even if they aren't the same as the ones that he had back on Earth, it was still heartening to know that they held the same traits, the same core of being. "Thank you, Bob, for not asking where I've been, what have I been doing and what actually happened I mean."

The butler bowed. "It is not my place." After that he vanished, probably to perform his other duties. Eventually, the clattering of his footsteps vanished in the background.

* * *

Minato's smile vanished the moment he realized something, the love of food was shared by the entire family…

That meant all the comments that his Counterpart had jabbed at his direction about his eating habits…

"You hypocrite," Minato spat out for once. "How dare you call me a glutton when you're no saint with the concept of moderation either." Minato felt insulted, how dare his Counterpart call him a glutton when he himself was one too.

" **Doesn't change the fact that you are one,"** Yuki countered. **"Don't get insulted by the truth."**

The Death of the Human world decided to ignore that. It wasn't a sin to enjoy food, a world where its frowned upon is not a world he wished to live in.

Dusting himself off, Minato strolled over to the gigantic fridge and took a peak inside. He was a part of the family more or less via his connection either his Counterpart Yuki so it wasn't like he was stealing. After days of eating travel mix nuts and chocolates that were meant for his female links, Minato was understandably eager to have a regular meal.

" **Way to prove my point bro,"** Yuki snorted.

Taking out 2 puddings with the stickers that had the names of Marina and Akane, Minato made a slight hmm sound. It was tempting to just devour the sweet treat, but if his sisters were willing to take the time to write their name on the pudding cups then perhaps they were looking forward to this.

But on the other hand, he could probably make something far more delicious with the recipes Shinjiro taught the Fool in their spare time… well his own free time seeing Shinjiro really didn't do much outside of SEES operations.

Plopping the scoop of pudding into Minato, the Fool devoured the sweet dessert. While, just okay, the blue haired teen had not had that good of a meal for days. The Savior tossed the cup to the side and devoured the other one just as fast.

The sound of glass shattering startled him and caused him to turn around. The shocked face of such familiarity bared into him with such intensity that left his Counterpart speechless as well.

The face that was so similar to his own contorted with sorrow and self-loathing.

"Uhhh… you're not mad about the pudding, right?" Minato felt like face-palming after that.


	48. Chapter 48

**Here's another chapter ladies and gentlemen. Sorry about last chapter... if it was fillery to you, that's the intention. I got bored of writing and crammed it with fillery scenes that amused me at the time. That and I felt like it would have been too long if I wrote the chapter the way I originally meant the chapter for.  
**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. That should be obvious. This Week since RWBY Volume 5 is done, I won't need to bitch about my complaints for each chapter and my gripes with the characters.**

 **Also nothing of note happened in FGO either for me so you'll be spared of my bitching as well... horray! I'm sad that I never get the servants I want but my luck for getting five stars is apparently above average so it kinda evens out.**

 **Fanfiction is being weird for me because it won't let me upload the word document into the docs so to release this I had to delete the words from an older Doc and paste this chapter in place of the 39 Doc chapter to even release this. I hope Fanfiction resolves that issue soon.**

 **Oh, the first halfish of the chapter is beta'd by Abel Sephaos, the Exalted and Paradise Lost Author. RESPECT his name! Oh, and before I forget Steelish Silver Reimagined had reached a huge milestone... 2 mile stones since the last chapter. This fic has over 300 Favorites and 400 follows which is crazy since I never expected to reach that... ever.**

 **Not gonna say anything cheesy but I would simply like to take the opportunity to those who did follow and favorite. Though I would like to have more reviews than i usually get but eh can't ask for too much.**

* * *

Minato looked on as Marina stood there, her body completely motionless. It was almost as if his presence had taken her breath away, or something similar in the least. The Fool had never experienced something like that first hand, so it was only speculation at best.

The Death of the mortal world gave her a gentle, welcoming smile that he reserved for rare, special occasions to put her more at ease. It was strange to use that particular expression in the presence of someone he wasn't dating, the sister of his Counterpart no less, but it worked much more than the Fool expected at times.

Either Chagall pheromone coffee is just that good, or Minato was much too familiar with how women operate. It was probably the coffee... he really hoped it was the coffee.

The Fool had been secretly going to a new café that had opened up just a few blocks away from Beacon called Leblanc Deux and the coffee was actually pretty high quality, despite the Faunus owner being fairly young all things considered. As an individual who had worked in a coffee shop himself, Minato could appreciate the thought put into the store's layout, despite it clearly being an imitation of another store. As a man of Japanese descent, finding a place with such delicious curry was a delight. He'll definitely be going back in the future once the second semester of Beacon starts.

Marina let out a shaky breath and began trembling in excitement and nervousness, though his smile did calm her down a small bit. The only reason the blue haired girl was not freaking out in disbelief and or stunned with shock was because of a chance encounter of her older brother's Remtube channel a few months to a quarter of a year back with his hiatus video.

Normally, Marina wasn't the type to go waste time watching a silly animal videos, but on one particular boring day, Marina had seen that video from P3 Compendium on the trending page and viola, she saw that her precious older brother, alive and well, was going to Beacon based on the title.

She took a cautious step forward before sprinting towards the Fool as fast as she physically could, pumping every ounce of strength she had into her legs.

To the Persona User, it was slow. Really slow, actually, but that was most likely of his years of physical training at this point.

Despite that, he didn't step out of the way and simply took the tackle hug to the gut at full force without any Persona or Semblance based enhancements.

Wouldn't want to harm his new sister with his already hard skin, after all.

As someone who had the body of an Avatar of power, along with the genes of Death, Minato had, in theory, a superior body compared to Humans of either world or Faunus. The Fool had seen Elizabeth tank attacks from Erebus to the face without batting an eye. At one point, he had even seen a blender blade shatter to pieces trying to blend his Attendant's hand.

Granted, his body was still in its 'infant stage', as it was only three years old and thus not too terribly different from a Human, but he didn't want to risk it nonetheless.

The force generated by the sprint tackle was more than he had expected and had managed to knock the first Fool back into the refrigerator, almost toppling it over completely. Sighing lightly, Minato observed Marina for a few scant moments before slowly placing his hand on top of her head. "I've returned." Feeling the emotions of Yuki bubbling, surfacing and reached the point of influencing him, Minato Arisato gave in without much resistance, seeing that it was his Counterpart's moment. At least, it should be and they both knew it. He didn't realize it at the time, but when the Wildcard had fought Nox in the Forever falls, it was Yuki's hatred of the being that had caused him to act much more aggressively than the Fool was comfortable with. Anger gives out power, but no matter the increase, any actions made from that ugly emotion is never worth it.

"Look how big you've become, sister." Yuki sighed in content upon finally laying eyes upon someone he hadn't seen in years. The nervousness that had been plaguing the spiritual tag along for weeks had evaporated almost instantly now that the most stressful part of the reunion was gone.

"Welcome home." His sister murmured into his chest, the relief in her tone clear to him despite her voice being muffled. Her minute trembling against him triggered an instinctive tightening of his hold on her and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

After they separated from their embrace, Marina punched the Fool in the stomach without warning and with as much force that her tiny frame allowed her. It wasn't so much that the strike hurt, but the surprise he felt and the suddenness of the attack upon him caused the older male to double over.

"Ughh, what was that for?" Minato had barely felt anything due to Marina not yet having unlocked her Aura, but he still played it off as if he did. Aura, in this world, is what allowed Humanity to ascend to the next level of spirituality and become more than a mere man. The Savior played along to prevent angering his Counterpart's sister any further. He had learned from Yukari, the hard way, that teasing women too hard or simply ignoring their moments of outrage simply escalated the situation.

"Hmph," Marina looked to the side to avoid his questioning look, "You were for like, three years and didn't even call us! Thank the God's or whatever for Remtube! Seriously if it wasn't for that Adpocalypse website then I, your precious Imouto, would have thought your dumbass was dead… forever!"

"…Are you still holding my preferences against me?" Minato questioned tentatively, a slight twitch of his shoulders being his only visible reaction. Technically, it was really Yuki's obsession with animated Faunus pornography, but he himself had seen a few because of a few different times he had unwittingly walked in on Junpei in the past when his dorm room was unlocked, "I personally don't pray to God's. It's difficult to pray to beings I consider below me, after all."

"Meh, I'm not religious myself. You OWE me for that pudding though, by the way." Marina place her hands on her hip akimbo style and spoke in a scolding tone that one usually reserved to pets. It further proved that she truly was Yuki's, and by extension his, sister. Food was that important to him and apparently, to her as well.

"I was rather hungry," Minato defended himself, almost hotly if not for his usually calm tone. "I was stuck on a boat, mind you, for three entire days. I've slept in the cargo hold, where they may or may not have a rat infestation." The Persona User shivered a bit even thinking how utterly unhygienic that place was. There was no use in complaining about it since it was his own fault for forgetting something as simple as purchasing a passport and Bullhead ticket, but the fact still remained that there were rats where there shouldn't be.

"Yeeah… you should take a shower." The gothic style clad girl shivered in a fashion exactly like her brothers. Besides the excessive love of food, the Arisato family were clean freaks. The household took at least three showers a day and brushed their teeth after every meal.

"I already took a shower before leaving the ship, but another one wouldn't hurt." Minato agreed to the suggestion. A change of clothes would be nice as well.

* * *

Minato was currently bathing in a gigantic, artificial Flame Burn Dust hot spring the size of an Olympic sized swimming pool. The Fool sighed in relief as the fatigue he felt down to his bones slowly ebbed away. It was as his soul itself was being soothed by the warm almost hot water. It was still surprising to him, despite being of Japanese descent, that something as simple as a hot bath could have such a large effect on the psyche.

The luxurious spring was nice and all, but it was also a bit too gaudy for his tastes. The floors were expensive white marble lined with gold that held a reflective gleam polished so finely he could see his reflection. The walls appeared to be made of granite, mixed with another material that made the grays of the two stones swirl chaotically together.

Taking this all into consideration, the Persona User concluded that this singular room was most likely worth more than his entire house, Lien in his bank account and the stash of under the table Lien he had kept on the low from jobs that he occasionally accepted. Killing Grimm was actually a pretty good way to make money here on Remnant, especially if the villagers were too cheap to buy the services of officially trained Huntsmen.

Especially for someone like him who had little to actually fear from the Creatures of Grimm. Besides the obvious benefits of extra spending money which he needed for his very high grocery bill, the extra training and practice borne of real combat situations are always welcomed. From constant battles, Minato had learned the most efficient course to take as well as the testing of theoretical strategies whenever he daydreams with his music blasting.

 **"It might be gaudy to you, but it's just another room to me,"** Yuki responded with a sigh as well due to the relaxing calming effect reaching even him through their spiritual link. **"I really missed this."**

 _"Say,"_ Minato started as he reached for the hair conditioner, lathering it in his hands before applying it to his sapphire locks, _"Why were you strangely silent during the reunion? Marina is your sister, aren't you glad that she still has the spark of life that you spent so long protecting?"_

The Fool closed his eyes as he switched to conversing mentally, just in case of someone watching in. As unlikely as that was due to this being the private spring of the male members of the Arisato and later Yuki family through marriage, it was better safe than sorry. Servants weren't allowed within the confines of the baths when any member of the family was present, but the Persona User chose to keep his many abilities hidden for obvious reasons.

Minato Arisato had a strange habit of using the hair conditioner first before using shampoo, only to use the hair conditioner again. Washing his silky, long blue hair and taking multiple showers, a day is the only way to truly live. Minato Arisato was a clean freak, despite being rather lazy at times and most likely incapable of sweating like a normal Human. The only time he really sweat, even a bit, was when he over exerted himself in a long drawn out battle, which hadn't happened in a rather long while.

 **"It fills me with joy to see her enjoy her life,"** Yuki agreed almost instantly, **"But there's nothing for me to say. I did my best to protect her and failed by losing my life in that process. Now, I pass that role on to you, my other self… the strongest and absolute pinnacle of the Persona Users, no…. of all Humanity."**

 _"Hmm… flattery will get you nowhere, Yuki."_ Minato replied a tad bit embarrassed by the words of his counterpart. He didn't consider himself worthy of such high praise. He was a failure, after all, cursed by the world for existing outside of the cycle of reincarnation and for rejecting his role as the Prince of the Fall.

The Prince of the Fall.

King of the New World.

New Death.

 ** _"Fulfill your duty, Bastard child of Nyx and Gaia,"_** Nox's voice reverberated through his mind as she hissed her words with barely hidden contempt, **_"Unite with the Mother of All and reign over the new world."_**

"Urghh!" Minato let out a pained grunt, reaching out to hold on to the ledge of the spring to keep himself upright, "Hah, huh… Hah."

The blue haired teenager took a few deep gulps of oxygen as he tried to keep the headache that formed suddenly under control. To think that combination of words would be enough to reduce him to that state was concerning. Did his world hate the first Fool that much for not fulfilling his role within the Prophecy of the Fall?

 **"…Are you alright, Brother?"** Yuki questioned quickly, highly concerned with the state his other half was in. It reminded the spiritual tag along of his old reactions to the Creatures of Grimm, whenever they encountered those disgusting monstrous abominations. He believed that he was justified in his hatred of those creatures, seeing that they killed him and almost killed Marina.

The only thing that saved Marina was the timely and very lucky arrival of Elizabeth, Minato's old Attendant, the man who shared the same last name as his mother's side of the family. Making the deal to be resurrected in a new body with another soul for the price of removing the memories of Marina watching him get torn to shreds was a price he felt he needed to pay.

Looking back, that's probably the reason why she wasn't as emotionally scarred, all due to not having the full memories of how he died but simply knowing that he did die fighting the Grimm for her sake. Of course, living a second life was a big bonus as well, even if there's very limited actions he can do on his own.

"…I'm alright." Minato grunted as he straightened his posture and took a deep breath before sighing heavily, "It hurts at times, to know that you're rejected by your own world for pursuing what you thought was the right path to take. Humans in my world are hated by their own planet, and Nyx, their Mother is indifferent. Perhaps… we Humans were cursed from the start."

 **"C'mon… don't be like that,"** Yuki drawled out as he attempted to comfort his other half, **"Talk about the limitless potential of Humanity, talk about the power of bonds or something less depressing! This isn't like you."**

"Sorry," Minato apologized almost as an afterthought as he stared upwards at the ceiling, "Even I have my doubts sometimes."

It was probably one of the memories, or rather, the knowledge that Yuki didn't have access to due to how close the Fool kept it to his chest. There were simply some things that couldn't be accepted well, despite knowing the harsh truth.

 **"What's this Gaia and Nyx thing?"** Yuki asked in concern and fascination, **"I get Nyx, big bad goddess that you couldn't defeat, but…"**

"Nyx isn't a Goddess. At least, not the one I fought," Minato interrupted before Yuki could continue with his train of thought, "As for the relation between the Star Eater and the will of the planet, that is something for another day."

Nyx couldn't truly be defined as a Goddess as it predated Humanity. Most, if not all, Gods were born from the powerful depths of Humanity's thoughts. Through the sea of the Soul, Gods and Demons were born to be shields of Humanity from the alien, Wave like psyche that the entity wielded.

By origin and through the level of her existence, she can't be lumped up with the category of Deity like so many opponents that the Fool had faced. Even the Reaper, one of the cleaners created by the collective unconscious, was closer to a true Deity than she is.

That being said, all life on Earth belong to Nyx, for she was the Mother of Shadows. As all Shadows originate from her, and the fact that Humans can't function without their Shadows, it is impossible for a Human to face Nyx and be victorious.

He had seen the results and knew that all too well. People, without their own Nyx fragment inside them, their Shadow… they aren't Human anymore. At best, they became a hollow shell without a sense of self in the least. In basic terms, Apathy syndrome, where the victim shuts down mentally and could possibly perish from their lack of desire to live.

* * *

Getting out of the hot spring, Minato grabbed a pre-heated towel and began drying himself the best he could. Since his hair was longer than most males, even Ruby's as well, his hair wouldn't be dry for a while, which was a minor annoyance for the reborn Savior. Looking around and using Juno to sense the surroundings to make sure he was truly alone, the blue haired teen heated his hands with a heavily restricted Agi based spell and raised them upward a few inches from his hair.

Sure, he could equip a null fire based Persona, but he really didn't feel like switching Personas with a mental nudge or activating his Aura without really having the need for either. Within a minute or two, Minato was satisfied with how dry he was and put on his change of clothes. While it was true that Huntsman often wore the same clothes on missions as long as they could, Minato had an internal pocket dimension in his sea of the soul, so he wasn't quite as limited in terms of packing equipment. Now thinking about it, the Fool would be a godsend in one of those wilderness survival shows.

Instead of the colorful, splotchy sneakers that he won in some dancing competition, he now wore some boots remarkably similar to the double strap dark blue boots that he wore to his first entrance to Tatsumi Port Island after the death of his parents and sisters 13 years ago. His old boots were unfortunately worn down quite a bit after his journey and the 2 plus years on Remnant, so he had to settle with the closest Remnant equivalent. It was easy enough to have those boot designs commissioned by a family owned cobbler business with enough Lien.

His pants were the standard uniform from Gekkoukan, which to this day failed to see why he needed to replace them in favor of Beacon's own standard uniform. While the materials used were of similar quality, he found that the former uniform pants were more comfortable than the latter. He also wore it instead of the Beacon's variation to annoy Glynda Goodwitch at times. Her stance on enforcing the rules were sometimes rather petty which annoyed the Fool and thus his casual methods to annoy her in turn was born.

Topping the outfit, he wore the greenish winter sweater above his summer white and blue T-shirt. All in all, while plain, there was something that soothed him when he wore those clothes. Rather, the memories that were associated with them were soothing. Finished with his shower and now fully dressed, Minato walked out and looked for the main building.

"Sure, took your sweet ass time Bro," Marina played with the tips of her long blue hair as he walked into the living room. Her silvery gunmetal eyes were fixated on the animal documentary that the TV Scroll variant was showing. "Feeling relieved now?"

"You certainly grew up quite a bit if you feel you can ask your older brother about what he does in shower Marina Arisato," Minato snorted in slight amusement while Yuki grumbled internally. Apparently still sour about the fact that Marina knows about his browser history and thus his preferences. "And no, the time spent there was simply because of my hair and the headache I had."

"Headache?" Marina frowned a bit in concern and spoke in a worried tone that was identical save for the differences of her voice and gender to Yuki's just a few moments earlier. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It isn't new," Minato shrugged as of trying to get rid of the more alarmed state the blue haired girl was in. "It's fine now, but I didn't take you as a person that likes something as dull as animal documentary sister."

She patted down on the free space on the couch, gesturing for him to sit down next to her but Minato eyed as if it was contaminated by the plague. That couch seat was infested of cookie crumbs and candy wrappers, there was no way he was going to sit there after that long shower, absolutely no way.

"Are you calling me filthy?" Marina's eyes narrowed at the implication. "Are you saying that you don't want to sit down with your beloved sister?"

"Not filthy, just messy which is almost as bad." Minato replied flippantly. "Listen, I missed you and you missed me but there has to be standards for what I consider suitable for my rear end. I take my place of rest quite seriously."

"Hmph… you certainly grown a backbone in the few years you've been gone brother." The Gothic clad teen brushed the couch free of the crumbs and wrappers to the ground before clapping her hands to signal a maid. "Remember when you cater to my every demand? There, happy now?"

"…Sure," Minato took a coat and placed it over the coach and slowly sat on it as if he was afraid a fire would erupt from the cushion and burn his behind.

"Seriously, what happened in those 3 years? You're acting not Minato-like like at All."

"Not Minato-like… what does that even mean?" Minato knew why… he was a different Minato.

"It's kinda hard to explain but… you're just… different is all." Marina made a slight hmm sound before a maid carrying a gigantic bowl of cookies and cream ice cream topped with chocolate strawberries, chocolate syrup and Red sap.

Of course, he was different. He was a different soul, from a different time, from a different world, and from a different origin all together. Even if they were mirrors of each other, the world had shaped them to be different individuals. They might have had similar starting but their roles in their respective destinies are different. They would normally never encounter each other or be intertwined if it wasn't the interference of Nox and Elizabeth.

The maid sighed as she looked at the mess on the floor and began to sweep it up. After she was done, she glanced at Minato for a brief second before winking at him and bowing.

"Seriously? What the hell happened?!" Marina whined. "You used to have some sort of anti-chick force field around you, now even the maids, the same maids that didn't spare you a glance are ready to drop their panties for you. What the actual hell man."

 **"Damn brat,"** Yuki grumbled. **"It wasn't THAT bad."** Though the soul within the Fool didn't say it, his pride was wounded from that statement… even if there's some truths to it. When it came to the ladies, the Fool was far more experienced in those matters.

"What would mother think of you using such language, young lady?" Minato cracked his neck. "And as for what happened… unfortunately for you, that's a secret." Minato instinctively flicked Marina's forehead with his index and middle finger affectionately, perhaps in this environment Yuki's influences are seeping into him more than usual.

"H-hey!" Marina growled before poking him in the ribs only to flinch back in pain. She clasped her finger as she dropped from the sofa and began rolling around on the recently cleaned floor as if that would ease the pain.

He had almost forgotten that he still had a Persona with null physical and null pierce equipped. It was a self-trained almost instinctive procedure due to the fact that no one keeps their Auras activated outside of combat or training. Minato realized that in those moments people are in their most vulnerable, so he decided to keep a Persona with at least a resistance to physicals just to be safe. While perhaps it could be argued that he was simply being paranoid, it was better safe than sorry. It doesn't help that even within the safety of the walls, the mortality rate was higher than his old world. Grimm that managed to sneak in, robberies and violent acts against the Faunus from Humans and vice versa.

 **"Some habits die hard I guess?"** Yuki spoke in a happy and reminiscent tone, highly amused by Marina's actions. **"I suppose moments like these that made suffering through the trip on that ship worth it, huh."**

 _"It wasn't that bad, I had Orpheus play music all the way through. And yes, moments like these are to be cherished. Nothing is more valuable than this, to be quite honest, I'm rather envious. To have something like this, I would trade away my powers without hesitation."_

 **"Didn't think about it like that."** Yuki admitted.

 _"Excessive power inevitably leads to calamity, I just hope I don't falter like the countless others before me."_

 **"Hate to see you out of control like that."**

"Come now, you're going to collect dust on that beautiful dress of yours." Minato leaned down and with his left arm, he casually scooped her up and placed her back on her couch. "Not to mention you're embarrassing yourself, is that how a daughter of the Arisato family behaves?"

"Don't be such a hypocrite," The girl clicked her tongue a bit annoyed. Though, there was no heat in her words, most likely this was some recurring banter that his Counterpart had with her before his death at the hands of Nox and the Grimm her malevolence had attracted. "Your CCT browser history says otherwise."

 **"Fuck… of course she holds that against us,"** Yuki likewise return his annoyed feelings with a click of his own tongue. They truly were siblings.

 _"Technically, she only holds it against you. She doesn't know who I am. And also, I don't have the need to watch pornography."_

 **"…. Brother, can you Please give me some support once in a while."** Yuki sighed in exasperation. **"And also… didn't you say that we're technically one being now? Naturally that means that what's mine is also yours."**

"In my defense," Minato defended himself in his Counterpart's place. If he didn't, then Yuki would be even more annoying in his head than he usually is. "That was 4 years ago. I have grown and matured quite a bit in the 2 and a half years in Vale."

Minato ignored the indignant "Hey!" in his mind.

* * *

The Persona User woke up on the coach with Marina's head resting on his shoulder, it appeared that he was far more tired than he realized. During the trip on the cargo just to get back to Atlas where his Counterpart Yuki originated from, the Death of the mortal world couldn't fall asleep or the barrier keeping his secret from the crew would had dissipated once his will and consciousness was gone.

The only thing that kept him functioning was the energy drinks and the Yawn B Gones.

Shrugging off Marina's head, Minato dusted his shoulder off as her head feel on a coach armrest. Taking his jacket, he placed it over her body cracked his neck getting the kinks out of it.

That certainly got the blood flowing for the Fool. Minato stretched and made cracking sounds for each of his joints, fingers and spine.

 **"That was kinda rude,"**

"Only the people I date gets to that physically close," Minato reached into his internal pocket dimension and pulled out a sketch book. The same sketch book that he had been working the designs of his motorcycles on. Finding the dining room, Minato took a seat on a chair next to the table and flipped through pages of prototypes and conceptual designs that Remnant had never seen or conceived of.

The blue haired Fool sighed and frowned as he flipped through the pages. Some of the designs and concepts hold promise but they'll have to be heavily modified and altered to see even a smidge of utility for them. Perhaps they could be used for a slimmer yet more durable and faster Bullhead model?

Minato Arisato noticed an obvious problem with Bullheads, well nit necessarily Bullheads but any man-made vehicles traveling between Kingdoms had a high destruction rate due to the Creatures of Grimm relentlessly attacking them. The barriers that were made from Cyan Energy Dust were powerful yes, but they simply won't last with the long distances between Kingdoms. Once that barrier is gone, that Bullhead will be ripped to shreds by the Grimm and the explosion would kill most of the crew. If not, then the fall or the Grimm would pick the rest of the stragglers.

The way he saw it, Bullheads need to be faster than the Grimm by quite a large margin and a more efficient defense system with built in adjustable canons for any type of situation. The problem would be energy consumption or risking the structural integrity… what to do?

 **"You seem busy,"** Yuki commented. **"While I would have like to have hanged out with Marina a bit more, but I suppose it can't be helped if she's asleep. I swear our family is lazy aside from Akane… and father."**

"Well, to be completely honest, I'm practically finished with the motorcycles for a few days now. That ship really didn't us much options with our time, but I have a good feeling that the final 2 designs are feasible once I can get an enthusiast to make it for me. Without the Kirijo Group or Fuuka, I don't see myself being able to create such a complex machine by myself."

Minato had also noticed that Yuki used a very typical Japanese phrase when he structured that sentence. It can't be helped is a saying that is not something typical in western countries or Remnant for that matter.

"Also, you said father in a rather negative tone. It's not my place to pry but I really hope that I wouldn't anger anyone in the household while we're here."

 **"Akane really hates his guts but it's not that big of a problem seeing that old fart is dead even before I 'died'."** Yuki clicked his tongue. **"He was supposedly a researcher of some kind in the military, but I don't know much about that nor do I want to."**

"I think I comprehend." Minato nodded before turning back into his work.

There were also sketches of various birds, fishes and other Bullhead models and planes as a reference. The first thing to improve is not the power of the engine but rather something as basic as the exterior shape. The more natural and streamline it is, the better. In a sense, planes from his old world was better in that regard despite it clearly being inferior technology compared the Bullhead is better designed aesthetically and functionally.

 **"Didn't you invent the Dust fusion/Recrystallizer? I would have assumed making something as quaint as vehicle would be child's play for you."**

"It is not necessarily more complex but rather simply trying to mimic the conditions Dust is formed with and making sure it doesn't get activated during the mixing process."

"Son? Who are you talking to?" A feminine voice asked that carried a perplexed and worried tone. "Do you wish for me to call the family psychiatrist?"

"Oh, I'm just talking to myself. Don't worry about it." Minato responded as if it was second nature. Minato went back to designing the hypothetical Bullhead design. Humming Burn my Dread, the Fool suddenly paused.

Someone just conversed with him and it wasn't himself, his Personas or his Counterpart. Widening his lone visible silvery icy textured steel eyes, he dropped his pencil as he made eye contact with the person that somehow managed to sneak up on him.

 **"Oh, it's just mother."** Yuki sighed in relief. **"That startled me for a second."**

"H-hello Rin," Minato got spooked for a moment, but he recovered remarkedly well as recomposed himself. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Rin?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you referred to me in such a way? I don't recall you ever referring to me in my given name. If you were perhaps even 2 years younger, I would have used the paddle to spank you."

The woman with hair identical to his in color pinched his cheeks. "You simply have to refer to me as mother… momma if you must."

* * *

Ryoji had woken up in some strange forest filled with absolutely gigantic trees filled with autumn leaves. They were beautiful and presented a grandness in their presence that made Ryoji feel like a smaller insignificant existence despite being he who represented the concept of death. They were far larger than any trees he had seen in Japan in his brief sparse moments that he thought himself as another Human.

Those were better days before the whole situation of being Death and the end of the world crisis that came from her awakening. Ryoji Mochizuki almost didn't believe the fact that HIS' Attendant Elizabeth gave him the possibility for those peaceful days to return.

Back then, he resigned himself to his destiny to become one with Nyx. He wasn't like Minato who could challenge his destiny of becoming the Prince that brought the new world and reign over as king. That Fool defied a fate that he Death could not.

"That Elizabeth," Ryoji sighed as he clutched his forehead in annoyance and incredulous. "Of course, she managed to botch up the transportation ritual."

Looking at his hands, Ryoji saw his body flicker and made a crackling sound like electricity. Seeing his body fade in and out naturally freaked him out, Death or no Death.

"…Doesn't look like I have much time," Ryoji mused as he stared at the shattered moon. There was something beautiful about it besides the fact that in his world, the moon was simply the remnants of Nyx's original body, much like the Plumes of Dusks founds within the Earth's crust. Its shattered state gave the celestial body a fragile appearance but also gave it an unrivaled radiance. "I have to find and reunite with him fast."


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm back guys. Sorry for the break but I had a small project that needed to be done for my college class. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Persona is owned by Atlus.**

 **That and I was playing the Kara no Kyoukai event of Grand Order which is pretty fun but an absolute grind but it wasn't boring like the Valentines event.**

 **Been watching Overlord since Abel Sephaos told me it was a good show and I binge watched season 1 and what's out of season 2 . It was really good considering the only comparison was Sword Art Online. Its pretty hillarious. I don't know why it became the normal thing to do but people really need to stop hating Sword Art Online. Granted it isn't that good of an anime but it's not as bad people make it out to be.**

* * *

In the absolute silence of the Dark Hour, a creature was shaking in pure anger. The chattering of its white bone like helm and the rattling of its chains that appeared to be made of barbed wires was unsettling to any that was within that area. It just looked like it was made with the intention of snaring and tearing away at flesh when it looped round the body.

The burning crimson eyes of the beast that was so so similar to a Creature of Grimm glowed in correspondence to the emotions that was being leaked out of its slim body frame. It lashed out with the chains attached to its body and immediately shredded the gigantic trees that have been growing over a century into tiny splinters and scrap wood.

It howled in rage, how dare he?! That half breed bastard destroyed its meal that would have been used further its power and evolution. Mother Nox had warned it to not devour all the Shadows in one sitting due to her little agreement with the Death of the Mortal world that had the audacity to defy the ultimate unrivaled existence Nyx, the Night Queen.

It was the plan to allow the Shadows to divide and divide again producing lesser Shadows that would devour each other to create greater Shadows that would in turn create lesser Shadows as well. It was a well thought out plan that would have eventually been a self-sustaining system of Shadows for it to devour and this increase in strength.

" _ **While it is somewhat of a setback, the mortal's saying, there's always a silver lining may be accurate."**_ Nox's voice spoke to it telepathically. There was a bit of annoyance in her voice, but it caught its interest.

" **I'm not familiar with the word play of mortals nor do I care,"** The entity responded **. "But judging from your tone then perhaps you have something in mind that could make up for this?"** Its curiosity was fairly high due to the fact that it's mother, it's creator never spoke to it without reason.

She most likely enjoyed talking to the blue haired half breed more than she did with it and that infuriated it. Why did even its own mother think it was inferior to that abomination? What was so special about that former human besides his status as the Prince of the Fall and the true Vessel of the true Death.

" _ **Indeed,"**_ Nox sounded perplexed and a bit smug _ **. "That foolish attendant, it appears that she had opened yet another rift that leads back to our world and to think she would release even HIM… interesting."**_

" **Him?"** The Shadow asked. This being must be a significant existence judging from her tone. At the very least more significant than lowly humans and the beasts that it was forced to eat to overcome the vast divide between it and the false messiah.

" _ **Yes… Him as in the Harbinger."**_ Nox clicked her tongue feeling mixed emotions on the matter. _**"To think that blasted attendant had that much power to separate Death from the Mother of All… its almost unfathomable that she had managed that feat. If I was a lesser being, then perhaps I would have classified that act as a miracle."**_

The reason she had mixed emotions on the matter was because on one hand it benefited her plans greatly. The other hand was that she had severely underestimated how much of a threat that attendant of the blue haired Fool was. To had managed to separate and existence that was tied to Nyx is not a feat that could have been quantifiable, it was most likely not just the Messiah that was superior to her in strength but Elizabeth too as well. Powers above her should not exist besides her mother.

" **Him? Truly?"** The evolved Shadow asked. It had a hard time believing that a fellow Death could have betrayed the Star Eater that easily. To have seen the mother of all with his own to eyes, to glimpse upon such perfection, there could be no greater salvation and enlightenment. How could any existence possibly reject such a higher being in favor of a hairless ape?

" _ **It matters not,"**_ Nox eventually responded looking at the fractured moon _ **. "He is currently moving towards this direction… when he arrives, you should know what to do."**_

" **Yes… I shall devour his flesh and his blood to become more powerful and perfect and then I could fight that abomination."** And it couldn't wait, the False Death could practically taste the power it would gain from absorbing such an entity in to itself. **"I will consume everything of him and continue to do what I have always done… Evolve."**

* * *

As irksome as it was, if Nox claimed that the half breed abomination was superior to it in strength at the moment then that was probably was true. It was her creation and thus was the fragment's pride, to say that her first creation was inferior to a former mortal, a former human must be pride shattering. It needed more power, those pathetic black and white beasts were hardly filling but the sheer number of those inferior beings made up for their low power. To degrade itself to eat those beasts and the souls of the animal life within the forest was an insult that it would never forget. Minato Arisato would pay for his insolence the moment it gets a chance to face him in combat.

Rin Fuyu Arisato was sifting through the sketch book of her favorite slash only son who had just returned. A small part of her wanted to scold her son very very harshly for being gone for so long but it is also because of his disappearance that convinced her to brush it under the rug. It had been a long 3 years without him and it was Minato that was the one to keep the family together. She had no personal attachments to her husband and father to her children but her youngest daughter Marina was absolutely spoiled by him and thus had a significant influence on that little one's life. Her fist children who were twins were more or less just her children due to her rather possessive side over them combined with Shiro's heavy work load, they were practically strangers in all but blood.

In all honesty, Rin was slightly angered to know Minato was alive the whole time in another Kingdom Vale despite the relief of that as well. The 34-year-old woman considered it a miracle that her child was alive after that large influx of Grimm attacks when they lived in the Iris Village for a few months. They originally left Atlas due to finding the people that occupied this kingdom to be generally a very toxic group of people with over excessive pride and arrogance. She didn't fault him for preferring the more welcoming atmosphere of that kingdom compared to the more meritocracy and militaristic cultured Atlas. Though she had a few questions on how he survived and managed to travel to Vale, they weren't questions that should be asked when he had mustered up the courage to return to the shithole of a kingdom Atlas. If it weren't for her husband's occupation as a renown and well-regarded researcher for the weapon's division of the military, she would have left this kingdom the moment she became the matriarch.

It had been a perfect opportunity seeing that her husband died from an accident from the Atlas military research lab. The blue haired woman never loved Shiro Yuki, the marriage to that man had always been something that benefited the Arisato family rather than her own wants. It wasn't that Shiro was a terrible husband, but she had always founded him… underwhelming. Though the rest of the marriage candidates was repulsive to her in some way, shape or form. Shiro was someone she considered tolerable, but she couldn't find anything more positive to say about him despite living with him for over a decade.

Stealing a glance at her son Minato and her daughter that was also his twin Akane next to her sorting out the groceries, Rin had a small barely noticeable smile. Her children were the only thing she'll ever thank her former husband for. Minato's awkwardness, Akane's drive and almost clairvoyant nature and Marina's spoiled child like behavior were things to be cherished. They deserved a choice in how to live their lives, something that she nor her own late mother ever got a chance to. It had always been about the Arisato name, their given names and ties to Mistral never seemed to matter.

While the current matriarch was home schooled and was but a 16-year-old girl at the time, she wasn't an idiot nor naïve as her own parents thought her to be. The other candidates simply wanted a trophy wife and the assets that her family had painstakingly built up for roughly 7 generations now through investing and coincidentally living under a copper and gold mine. Her ancestors at the time only had enough money to but a house that was barely above a run-down shed, but it can be said that that decision is the best one they have ever made. The Arisato family had always been blessed with very good luck and had an interesting ability alongside their shared Semblance.

Their first child would always be male thus making the producing of heirs for dying families of similar stature looking for new blood very easy and less risky. That trait and their extremely diverse predictable Semblance very desirable. Little did they know that they themselves would simply be absorbed into their bloodline, adding their traits to theirs as well as their assets.

"This is quite interesting," Rin nodded to herself and hummed with pride as she flipped through page after page. "And very promising as well." She, due to her upbringing had some sort of a sixth sense towards revolutionary money-making ideas. Each sketch aside from the few initial prototype designs of the motorcycles were a sparking gem on their own right.

"Rin, please," Her son sighed. "I don't your flattery. It's rather embarrassing if I were to be honest." He scratched the back of his head and fiddled with some sort of strange gun strapped to his white belt holster. She narrowed her eyes at the gun shaped object for a few seconds before her sin shifting uncomfortably, Rin quickly turned her attention back to the sketch book. That would simply have to be addressed in another time when her son is more comfortable. It is simply inevitable that her son would develop and grow during their time separated.

"Yet again," She sighed. "You, for the second time this night referred me by my given name. You must refer to me as mother or momma if you want to be particularly endearing."

"Okay then… mom," Minato started but noticed a slight disapointed look on her face that he almost missed. It was almost embarrassing to see a grown woman in her thirties practically doing a miniature pout. "…Is something wrong, Rin?" Minato was rather confused, his Counterpart's memories shown a more series and affectionate mother but… not quite like this.

"…Don't call me mom either," Rin eventually replied. "It isn't cute enough. Mother is adorably formal and Momma I prefer for obvious reasons. Please refer to me with either of those but NOT Mom. Mom just sounds ugly and undesirable."

Despite the passive or perhaps even stern expression she wore, his Counterpart's mother was actually quite playful at times. At least when it came to her children that is. It was such a child like response that it had taken the Fool back a bit.

"Sometimes, I just don't comprehend your thought process… Mother." Minato admitted. He said mother rather strangely as if he wasn't sure. Rin just chalked it up as it due to the fact that Minato himself probably hadn't even uttered the word mom or mother for years now, so it should have been expected.

Minato's stomach growled. "When's dinner, Mother? I'm rather hungry, I only ate the pudding in the refrigerator." He would never be ashamed for his appetite despite what others say, they were simply jealous that their metabolism doesn't allow them to eat whatever they want and how much they wanted at any given time.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" A feminine voice practically roared in rage. Akane, his twin stormed back into the kitchen after she just finished sorting out the groceries and placing them in the refrigerator, spice drawers and the fruit basket. The wavy crimsoned haired girl growled lightly as if she was imitating a cat of some sort. Her molten golden eyes had a reddish coppery tint to it that actually made them otherwise beautiful eyes a bit intimidating for the Fool and he had fought beings beyond Human comprehension like the Reaper, Elizabeth, Death, Zeus, Chronos and Nyx herself… though it can be said she wasn't really fighting him in the first place.

Despite being his Counterpart's twin sister, she couldn't be more different from him and the rest of the family by extension. Akane had very long crimson hair that reached her thighs which didn't have any particular style besides having bangs that covered her forehead in differing lengths. Though it wasn't as long as his fringe that covered his right eye and reached his chin. Her hair also had an ahoge or cowlick on the top of her head giving it a bit of character.

Marina looked like a miniature form of Rin with a more playful expression that possessed a child like charm that his mother lacked. Which made sense seeing Rin was a grown woman and had a more mature motherly expression. Their hair only reached their back about a foot past their shoulders. The only real difference between them and himself were the shades of silvers that their eyes possessed. Marina had silver eyes that resembled gun metal which possessed blue and purple undertones, an overall very unique shade that contrasted to the clear pale silver Ruby possesses.

Rin's eyes were very beautiful due to them resembling a chromite ore which is a predominantly silver in coloration but was peppered with tiny pink, red, purple, green, yellow pigments here and there which mixed in to the most dominant silver color. They resembled a multi-colored geode than anything else rather than conforming to one specific shade like his silver eyes that had an icy steel grey tinge.

All in all, Akane's coppery gold eyes were an irregularity among the Arisato family. One thing that they all shared was the preferred color of choice regarding their clothes. Red and black, those were the color that they wore, and they even had the same preference for they the style that they wore aside from Minato for obvious reason due to being born a male.

The reason that the three had preferred black and red accented gothic Lolita dresses was most likely due to their mother Rin's habit of playing dress up when they were children. Even his Counterpart had taken part of it when he was younger, when he was still very feminine looking due to being around perhaps 6 at the time. As Yuki and he got older, the more obvious masculine traits began to become more pronounced but even then, they had an androgynous look and had softer features than most men.

"… **Please don't remind me of that,"** Yuki shivered inside his mind. **"Those are not the best memories to remember."** There were times that Yuki had trouble sleeping at night due to the fact that his mother still had pictures of his dress wearing days store somewhere he couldn't reach. No matter how many physical pictures he ripped up and 'misplaced', his mother Rin always had a new spare or copy resting within the dresser of her room the next day.

From what the Fool had seen from the memories of Yuki, it wasn't as bad as he was portraying. His Counterpart seems to have a habit of overreacting. Perhaps that's why he had the 'Anti chick forcefield' that Marina had mentioned.

"… **Shut up,"** Yuki said sulkily. **"…It wasn't that bad."**

"Are you even listening?" Akane snapped her fingers an inch away from his eyes and broke him out of his mind. "I was really looking forward for that pudding. And… and you ate it without remorse! I…I even put my name on it." Her lips quivered, and her eyes became watery as she pouted. It wasn't like she couldn't have replaced it, but it was the principle of the matter, Akane started with placing ownership on her pudding due to Marina eating it all. She simply hated people taking what belongs to her even something as common as pudding.

"…You can have my dessert today, okay?" Minato offered. He had no real remorse for eating her pudding, but he didn't like taking from others without paying it back somehow. It was like owing a debt to the Persona User which left unaddressed will eventually get under his skin and irritate him. That and most likely, if Akane was truly his Counterpart's younger twin sister then it wouldn't be out of character if she was also an individual that enjoyed the act of eating food.

"…Really?" Akane stopped quivering. She gained a hopeful expression as she made eye-contact with the Fool. "…Are you sure?" If she could have his dessert then the initial loss of her pudding would have been made more than alright, to a lesser extent than her mother or brother, Akane too was a bit of a glutton and it seemed that she was also the only one among the family that readily admitted and even accepted whole heartedly that she was one. It was rather hilarious to see the fuming expression of her mother when she called her that. Bring a glutton meant that the dessert portions were also large as well, thank whatever god or higher being was out there for giving her family the trait of having a fast metabolism.

Minato simply nodded once, sighing internally. He wasn't really that attached to desserts as his Counterpart's family, so it wasn't that big of a deal to him. The only sweet that he ate on a consistent regular basis were ice cream and chocolate. Cake was nice, but he only really like a chocolate and coffee cake during lunch or breakfast.

Rin even removed her attention away from the sketch book filled with prototype and conceptual designs that he spent months in. well… it was rather sporadic when he worked on the designs. Minato had started jotting and sketching his ideas down in paper the moment he decided to create the Dust Recrystallizer in the beginning of the year. There would be days or even weeks where the Fool wouldn't work on it and there would be days where he was filled with imagination and creativity that improved his already innovative mind born from creating multiple strategies and tactics at once to fight on even terms on the hordes of Shadows in Tartarus.

Akane in a similar fashion to Marina earlier and embraced him in a tackle hug that knocked him off his feet and toppled the refrigerator which hit the tiled floor with a loud bang. Unlike Marina however, the impact actually managed to sting him a bit. It appears that both Rin and Akane had their unlocked Aura, something that Marina had not which was interesting to the Fool. Why would the whole family have an unlocked Aura but not Marina? He found it strange due to the fact that their blood ties to the Schnee family no matter how loose and long ago it was, retains the ability to pass on the same Semblance time and time again from parent to child. How that was possible, no one knows.

"That's just adorable," Rin squealed like a little girl seeing a kitten or puppy in person for the first time. The older blue haired woman held the sketch book between her arm and the side of her body using her limb like a clamp as she snapped pictures with her Scroll of her first-born children hugging. something that hadn't happened for years now even before her son had supposedly been dead for 3 years. It was something that was unfortunate, despite being as close as siblings could, Akane and Minato simply had been forced to grow up too fast.

* * *

" **What's your secret?"** Yuki asked as the Fool sat on a comfortable massage chair that was on the roof of the mansion. The sound of running water from one of Rin's fish ponds was extremely relaxing as he watched the fragmented moon from the highest point of the building. It had been a while since he moon gazed, it was one of his favorites things he did in his down time after all. Whether it due to Nyx's influence on him as the Vessel of Death or due to the shattered moon's own beauty, Minato could care less.

"Secret?" Minato clicked his tongue in annoyance as his peaceful moon gazing was interrupted by Yuki. Normally, the Fool wouldn't have been so irritated, but this was one of the nights that he would have preferred to have some peace and quiet especially with such a beautiful moon out. That was a rather rare occasion to have such a bright moon and clear night sky showing the brilliant clusters of stars illuminating the darkness. "What secrets? I don't comprehend."

" **How did you get Akane to hug within 2 minutes tops?"** His counterpart was almost freaking out. **"She hasn't hugged me in years!"**

"Perhaps she just missed you," Minato shrugged seemingly tired of entertaining the conversation. "Do I have to use my Personas to drag you to the depths of my soul for the night as punishment?"

Even though he has gotten much better at socializing with people after his original journey, the slight awkwardness and preference to be alone is imprinted within his soul. There would be moments when the Persona User would just prefer to be alone and away from all forms of company.

The problem was that since Minato Yuki and Minato Arisato was now one complete and singular existence that no matter what he did, Yuki would always be there. That was a rather large problem due to the fact that the Fool needed 'recharges' every once a while and he could only get that 'recharge' away from people. To be quite honest, Yuki talked a bit too much for his liking as an individual that leaned on the more silent type, not quite Ren type silent but close enough.

The only reason the Fool doesn't silence him at times was due to the undeniable fact that it was he that gotten the better end of the deal. Granted, Yuki had gotten his part of the deal from Elizabeth like removing Marina's memories of Yuki's death and being resurrected but his freedom and actions were very limited.

" **Oh my god,"** Yuki came to a realization. **"It's the coffee. It's the goddamn coffee."** He felt that he was going to be sick and he didn't even have a body. The idea of Akane might succumbing to Minato Arisato's transcendent charm built from years of his experience of dating women and drinking coffee was too disgusting to even think about.

* * *

Ryoji was not having a good night. Not only was his physical body was gone, he also had to walk through miles upon miles of forest grounds. Good thing that he wasn't human so the need to rest was nonexistent to him.

His current body was simply something akin to pure energy forced into a physical for to be able to interact with the material world. His old body was actually reabsorbed and broken down the moment he fused with Nyx after his fight as the Harbinger against SEES. As powerful as Elizabeth became over the centuries and millennia for the sole purpose of removing Minato's burden and his fate, even she for all of her new-found power was barely enough to remove him from the Night Queen and to send him to this strange world.

Once again, his 'body' flickered and glitched out like a computer program. It didn't hurt or anything of the sort, but Ryoji Mochizuki could feel his existence being undone just for being within this world. He smiled thinly. "This doesn't look good for little ol' Ryoji right now."

He was an unnecessary existence to this world that had an already fully developed system of death and most likely its own incarnation of death. To have a foreign Death was not needed but that was fine, he had no intention of being a Death of this world. Ryoji simply wanted to right the wrong in his previous life.

The former Death lacked the courage to fight his fate and turned his back to his oldest friend Minato who had been his vessel for over ten years. But things were different now, in here, in this world that rejected him, he had no reason to follow Nyx.

He could truly be his own person here. Ryoji breathed deeply as he took a short break sitting on the rock looking at the fractured moon. He found it amusing that he could only find freedom in a world that wanted nothing more than to snuff out his existence like candle light.

Looking down on his flickering hand, Ryoji balled his fists as if that strengthened his will and resolve. "This time… this time I'm truly on your side Minato… brother."

Closing his eyes as he let out a deep breath, Ryoji adjusted his favorite slash only yellow scarf and began his journey to find Minato once again. Elizabeth told him to find a gigantic school called Bacon or Beacon or something. To be completely honest, Ryoji could have cared less what the school was called. Though going to school sounded like a very Minato thing to do… it appeared that no matter how long time has passed, there were certain traits that would never change regarding the blue haired Fool.

Ryoji lightly smiled at that. There was something that transcends the bounds of time besides bonds, it was almost heartening.

A series of loud growls caught his attention as he immediately stood up in response from the flat gray stone boulder that he was sitting on. Ryoji narrowed his eyes as he tracked down hundreds of blood thirsty and malicious beasts of black and white. Ryoji never experienced this dark emotion before even when he fought Aigis on the Moonlight Bridge as a mere fragment of himself, but he had an inkling that this was the emotion called hate. He clenched his fists as they trembled in silent rage, these beings were unacceptable. They do not deserve the beauty of living what so ever and, yet they exist as bountiful as the leaves on a tree.

Yes... hate, Ryoji simply hated these lowly beasts for simply existing. Such putrid blood lust and malice has no place within world. It angered him, how dare this world accept these creatures but reject him without a second thought. Remnant… the living will of this planet was worse than even Gaia in that sense.

"Abominations that gorged themselves on the blood and life of others… you dare show yourself baring your fangs against Death itself?" All life had a purpose in the world but for Ryoji can't fathom what these beasts are capable of besides snuffing life out of humans without regard.

He was Death or at least he was Death and to him, those creatures simply were an affront to his very existence. Death's role was to take life, so the next generation could take their place and regulate the cycle of existence. Even the Fall was a more merciful fate than dying to these abominations. The Fall prophecy worked under the principle of returning life to its source, Nyx, it wasn't as harsh of a fate than most would have expected, something that Minato would have also had known as well due to being his vessel for ten years and actually encountering the shell of Nyx at the end.

Life was beautiful, life was precious, living by itself was a reason. An existence that snuffs out life for the sake of it was unacceptable and an abomination worse than his own origins as a Harbinger created for Nyx by the Kirijo Group. Ryoji valued life because he was Death, Death is but a part of the cycle of Life so how can he not?

The Grimm roared collectively but were unwilling to advance despite the immense urge to rip the evolved Shadow to shreds. The younger less armored ones were simply looking like they were losing control to their urges and were about to rush forward. Something that they won't live to regret.

Ryoji walked forward with his arms spread wide open as if he was urging the Grimm to advance. "You all will not see another sunrise, mere beasts that knows only destruction."

* * *

In the garden of Beacon at the peak darkness of the night, Weiss glared at her sword Myrtenaster as she focused her mind to the best of her ability. While Minato was gone for the break, the white-haired heiress had made a decision to master the ability that she never even had successfully used even once.

The summoning portion of her Semblance. Something that Minato Arisato and her own older sister Winter excels at. Something that she should eventually excel at as well should she put in the effort.

With the Dolt Ruby and her Blonde brute of a sister gone, Weiss could finally concentrate on her own improvement for once instead of investing her already precious and miniscule amount of time to whatever schemes those 2 came up with. Though… it was rather quiet without them as well. Not that she minded or anything, it's not like she missed their company or anything ridiculous like that.

Blake wasn't much of a conversationalist and her choice of reading material could use some work. That stray cat thought she was so slick with how she hid her perverted depraved preferences when she switched the covers of the books she read with something else. That Faunus wasn't fooling anyone, she had been exposed reading Ninjas of Love a long time ago by Ruby who did who know what with it. The heiress was sure she seen a glimpse of that smutty book sticking out of the red hooded scythe wielding teen's locker, but it was closed by the Dolt before she could verify.

Weiss shivered at the possibility of that book influencing her younger leader if it was truly within her possession. She wasn't that Dolt's sister or anything, but it was worrying to think about… perhaps she should tell Yang of that possibility, but she also didn't want to make a claim as heavy as that without substantial evidence either.

Slowly but surely, a white glyph with 4 swords pointing outwards appeared with a breath taking ephemeral shimmering colorless glow. The slow rotation of the glyph started to gradually speed up to the point that the heiress could no longer distinguish each individual sword or the designs within.

Good… this was steady progress. She simply needed to keep up the momentum and not falter at any bumps and inconveniences along the way. Mastery comes through repeated use and experience.

Taking a deep breath and tightening her grip on her rapier, Weiss increased the size of her glyph making it tripled the previous size within seconds.

Good… it appears that she was getting a better control over it in the past few days. Normally, her glyph would have started to shimmer and begin to shrink at this stage but right now… her control over it has yet to even feel strained.

Was it because she felt more motivated now seeing another practitioner of her Semblance using it with ease? Or was it because after the constant failures that Weiss managed to find the correct path to travel on her own?

Either way, she could care less of the reason besides the irrefutable fact that she was improving. That should be the only thing that matters, her progress is now undeniable.

As if the Semblance resonated with her mentality, it grew even larger in sized and speed up in its rotation. This was the farthest she ever went besides her accidentally summoning the arm of the armored Geist Grimm variant she fought that gave her the scar on her face. Ever since then, she never managed to replicate that feat again.

The white light of the Semblance began fading and slowed down, Weiss almost panicked at the sight of that. Feeling the doubt beginning to resurface, the Summoning Semblance shrunk down a bit and began to look unstable. Fading in and out, Weiss couldn't help but feel a bit of defeat seeing her progress amount to essentially nothing.

No! She refused to have failure again. If he can do it then so can She! She was the heiress of the Schnee Dust company, to inherit that title and the future role, failure is simply not an option for them. Especially herself, it is her mission in life to once again regain the pride and honor of the company laid down by her grandfather, the founder which her father who wasn't even a true Schnee by blood had thrown away.

The glyph stabilized and returned to its previous size and stabilized. Weiss smirked lightly as a bead of sweat traveled down her face and dripped down to the ground she was currently standing on. She felt a bit light headed from the over excessive concentration and the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, but it was well worth it to see a flash of bright pure white light erupt from the summoning glyphs as numerous rays of power that was filled with her essence, the Aura she expelled and empowered her Semblance.

The flashes of light started to die down and fade revealing the gigantic sword of her summon albeit in the proportion to a human's weapon.

* * *

A clink of metal echoed and reverberated as an armored hand gripped on to the hilt of the weapon. Ripping the sword out of the ground causing some cement and marble to be flung out of the sidewalk, the Geist possessed Knight Armored Grimm got into a fighting stance awaiting orders.

It was currently a few minutes past midnight but her blood, sweat and tears of the last few days were worth it just to see a miniature knight wielding its sword with practiced ease. She smiled, her radiant expression was filled with pride and eager nervousness.

For some strange reason, the Schnee heiress wanted to show the fruits of her labor to the slightly older Blue Haired Persona User rather than her older sister Winter. She didn't know why but there was a pit of nervousness in her gut that usually wasn't there as she thought about how that lazy albeit very handsome and enigmatic classmate would react to her achievement and how he would praise her.

She had never met another individual quite like him that she was willing to put in the effort to actively try to learn more about said individual. If only Jaune could take a hint that the Schnee heiress wasn't the least bit interested in him. It was genuinely irritating to be in his presence due to the constant flirting.

The girl was so lost in her thoughts that her summoned knight faded… only after tripping and cutting down a rose bush.

A rose bush from the gardens of Beacon… the heiress did not change expressions besides the deadpan look she developed from being around Minato and the constant flirts from Jaune who she had no interest in what so ever. She was screaming internally… Weiss did not want to explain why or how she managed to cut down one of the plants that the staff of this amazing school painstakingly grew.

Headmaster Ozpin and most of the staff at Beacon were reasonable. Professor Goodwitch on the other hand…. It was rather frightening to even think about. It was well known that Glynda Goodwitch believed in corporal punishment and to a certain extent so did she but… not when it was used against her.

"Hey Weiss," Blake's voice echoed as her rhythmic foot steps was heard every time her feet made contact with the pristine marbled pathway. "You didn't show up for lunch or dinner, so I figured you'd be a bit hungry right about-" Blake paused as she saw the heiress just emotionlessly staring at the ruined rose bush.

"Want to blame it on Team CDRL's pranks?" Blake asked as she held out the plate of Tuna salad. It was the extra that the cat Faunus wasn't able to finish but she figured the heiress was hungry enough to eat almost anything at this point and it wasn't like she ate directly from this plate or anything. Her parents had taught her about manners and cleanliness as the daughter of the White Fang's founder, so she would know proper etiquette should the extremely rare opportunity of Humans coming to Menagerie arise. It was a hassle when she was younger but looking back, Blake was grateful due to the fact that it helped her with blending in within human based society.

Faunus with tails or other appendages usually used them in some way shape or form in any act that they proved easier or more beneficial. Those types of table manners almost seem to gross and disgust most Humans which could easily cause the spread of misinformation on Faunus culture. Like how Sun thought she and Minato was engaged due to the head pat and ear scratch which was a rather affectionate and romantic gesture reserved to those who that Faunus could trust wholeheartedly.

Blake couldn't blame the Fool for that even if that act had left her embarrassed to the point of robbing her voice when she needed it the most to clear up the misconception Sun had. That gesture might not have been that big of a deal to humans besides it being an affectionate gesture to younger children within their family but to the Faunus, that act was arguably even more loving and more valued than even sex. Not even prostitutes except for the most depraved or desperate would ever offer a man the opportunity for that act.

Weiss mechanically nodded. It was fortunate for the heiress that Team CDRL was almost universally hated for their bullying. Granted, they stopped bothering Jaune around the time that the Forever Fall trip took place. She didn't like Jaune but it was refreshing to see him stand up for himself instead of instantly submitting to those waste of breaths that could barely be called humans… well people. She was trying to get rid of the Faunus hating mentality that her family had ingrained in her and the constant terrorism that the White Fang had used didn't help but the heiress was willing to judge people as individuals as opposed to a collective.

Blake and most of the other Faunus she met in Beacon or out shopping didn't really fit the bias that she labeled them with. It was almost embarrassing how erroneous her judgement on the Faunus were looking back. It appeared that Beacon had helped her grow far more than she had expected beside the obvious improvement in her fighting style and technique. The cat Faunus was even considerate enough to have brought her a meal when she had ignored her body in the favor of mastering one skill that alluded her until now.

That gratefulness evaporated as Blake unconsciously started eating the tuna salad. Blake widened her eyes as she realized what she was doing and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Tuna is love, Tuna is life."

* * *

 **If you have a suggestion or a scene for Minato's family, I'll take it into consideration. I'm still playing around with their personality and how they react to certain things. I was gonna make Akane have the Semblance equivalent of the Wildcard kinda like Delsin Rowe from the Infamous series but I fear that that might be kinda like oc favoritism that generally turns people away from fics.**

 **Leave a review or Pm to tell me your opinion on that matter and I'll make a decision based on the results.**


	50. Chapter 50

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Sorry for the delay guys but there was a project... okay an essay to be more accurate that I had to do for my College classes. That and the Kara no Kyokai event in Fate Grand Order took some time, it was very grindy and I really wanted to make sure I get the materials to fully ascend and NP5 assassin Shiki.**

 **That and Like I said before, Im loving Overlord right now, I read all of the Light Novels multiple times over like a mad man and I can't say I regret it. Watched the English Dub after the sub and I'm rather impressed, some characters definitely sounded better subbed but I found the dub to be fine, especially when I heard Ainz/Mamonga/Satoru is voiced by the guy that did Abridged Cooler in TFS.**

 **I am also kinda bummed that I got only like 4 reviews last chap but this is currently the vacational fillery scenes with Minato just relaxing so I can't say Im that surprised but it is disheartening. I totally get why other authors say reviews are like crack to them now.**

* * *

It was around 8:00 AM in the morning with the sky being a brilliant light blue, as beautiful as the day on which he died on Aigis' lap and was devoid of any clouds. To the blue haired teen, it was a perfect day that deserved some sort of activity outside. To the Vessel of Death, it would be a waste to simply stay inside in the mansion when the sun was out. The breeze was refreshing and gentle without it being to harsh on the skin.

Minato was currently sitting on a lawn chair in the Arisato family allotted land for the burial of those with blood ties to the family or through marriage. The Fool had in his hand, perhaps the fluffiest pancakes in the world jammed pack with enough half-melted chocolate chips that would make even Nora and Ruby jealous.

Taking a sip of his freshly squeezed orange juice with a hint of lemon and other unknown citris, Minato sighed in content. The juice was a perfect combination of sweet and sour, the amber liquid was chilled from the mere contact of the glass which wasn't even true glass. It was a far more expensive material and was more akin to a cut crystal in a form of a cup rather than a cup made to look like a piece of crystal.

The glass itself was made in a strange method due to the Ice Dust fused into the glass itself. People weaving Dust into their clothes was nothing new and had been done at the beginning of Human history, at least the Humans of this world but weaving Dust into an object and FUSING Dust with an object were 2 entirely different things. That simply wasn't possible with technology that Minato know of, Dust was extremely sensitive especially in its powdered form… he knew because he saw it first hand on the first day that he attended Beacon. Ruby's sneeze was enough to cause an explosion that scorched the ground for several yards.

The Wildcard could get used to such a life, while it was relatively minor but the orange juice had no pulp and was prepared almost immediately within glass with crushed ice made from the same type of juice to prevent watering down. If he was still within the dorm, he would have spent a good minute washing the fruits, cutting them squeezing and twisting for the juicer to collect the deliciously sweet liquid and strain for pulp.

Though the glass was made from crystal and Ice Dust, Minato didn't see the point of adding ice, but he supposed that the workers simply added it out or habit. Not that it really mattered, since the glass ensured that the temperature is below freezing and the ice itself being made from juice, it would become a suitable snow cone esque dessert finishing his simple yet delicious breakfast.

All of them weren't exactly hard task to perform but the service wasn't something that Minato Arisato was used to. Maybe at one point when he was still some young child less than six years old, a time when his true parents were still alive but that was a very long time ago. Truth be told, Minato's memories about those times were hazy and long gone, they had been since he was used as the vessel for Ryoji.

Relaxing and leaning back on the lawn chair, Minato placed the plate of pancakes on the mini foldable wooden table and placed the drink on the drink coaster. The Persona User didn't know why but there was something rather relaxing in eating breakfast on one's own grave.

It appeared that his Counterpart's family had some sort of grave shelter in place rather than the standard burial. It remined the Fool of those underground bunkers that people made incase there was some sort of natural or manmade disaster. It was well maintained as expected but he could tell it was old from the signs if age and wear from the decades enduring the harsh elements.

The outside entrance had Greek temple styled influence from the way the canopy was erected and being held in place by pure white ionic pillars. Everything was made from the same white stone that had a strange texture, it was smooth enough to be slightly reflective but coarse enough to prevent slipping in case of rain fall.

To think that his empty coffin would be in there as well. The Fool was tempted to just enter the burial grounds out of curiosity. It was clear that despite his family being very clearly a mix of Atlesian and of Mistrilian descent which equated roughly to Asian and European cultures of his old world. Minato Arisato simply found it strange that his family would practice something even more archaic than the simple burial.

Glancing at his pancakes, Minato stuffed his face with the use of his Stat Allocation Semblance focused on enhancing his speed. Quickly swallowing the meal, Minato finished his orange juice within 3 gulps. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Minato eyed the burial chambers that held the coffin and tombs of his counterpart's family over the centuries.

The Fool inched his way towards the white chambers with his boots crushing the green grass that was growing a bit too long but not to the point of it resembling a wild grass land. A few crows cawed at him in warning, but Minato ignored them, there was just something about that burial site that interested him in a way that he couldn't understand.

Reaching the steps of the site, the blue haired teen took a deep breath and walked up to the door that was locked behind several loops of chains. That was rather strange now that he thought about it, why would it be chained up like this? If it was simply the issue of grave robbers trying to take his Counterpart's deceased ancestors' belongings, then there's nothing to be worried due to how deep it was in the property and the defense system that surrounded said property made to be a physical barrier powered by Cyan Energy Dust.

Minato ran the various what if scenarios to why the Arisatos' required such heavy-duty chains but decided to figure it out instead. The answer to his questions was right in front of him after all, he placed his hand on the unnaturally cold steel door which was starting to rust a bit from age. It was cold, really cold despite it being around spring time. Something wasn't right… it wasn't malicious in nature, but it placed the Fool on edge. There was something within this grave site that exuded power, something significant enough to be hidden.

At first, the blue haired teen simply wanted to explore the interior out of his own curiosity, but it was serious now. Something was calling out to him and Yuki and he wanted to find out what. After a few moments, the chains began to unravel and unlock themselves, writhing in an oddly serpentine manner… almost as if they were alive.

A light blue glow emitted from the initial contact, the chains began to dim as it slowly dropped to the floor in a swooshing and clunking sound and motion. Within a minute, all chains freed themselves from the gate, forcing Minato to jump back to avoid getting hit from the heavy steel doors as they swung open with unnatural force that would have left a bruise if it made contact.

"How strange," Minato mumbled as he peered into what's inside the burial chamber. He could see nothing but the first 2 steps downward into the underground portion of the chamber and darkness. At first, the Persona User had thought that it was the chains themselves that were icy cold, but it appeared to be something else entirely.

Taking his first steps into the pristine chamber, blue sigils emblazed with blue light every time he took a step downward, either it was motion activated or it was welcoming him further downward. If it was the latter than it was only natural, he was also an Arisato albeit from another world which is tantamount to being an alien with in terms of origin and DNA but that doesn't change his relations, even if it did, he was also tethered to Yuki who was through blood an Arisato native to this world.

The farther Minato went in, the colder it got but it was fine, Minato closed his eyes and switched Personas to Mitsuru's Ultimate Artemisia and gained its complete nullification of the ice element. Reaching the ground floor after traversing almost countless amount of stairs which wasn't as tiring as expected due to the Invigorate skill that his secondary Sub Persona possessed.

Normally speaking his health that fed into his Personas' physical based moves and spiritual power that fed into magic were separate pools of power, but the acquisition of Aura changed their mechanics entirely. Aura could be used as a shield and empower physical attacks which was a characteristic of the life essence, his health but it also was the fuel for Semblance and was what was needed to use Dust, in other words like spiritual power. The dualistic nature of Aura also meant that it could be affected by Regenerate and Invigorate, those skills regenerated his pools of power which in turn bleed into his Aura which then heals his body and his stamina. Minato wasn't called the Immortal Wall that even the Invincible girl Pyrrha couldn't overcome for nothing, he personally didn't like the title due to it reminding him of his time as the Great Seal and how grandiose it was even if it was somewhat warranted and understandable.

The name Minato Arisato knows no defeat, at least within a school and tournament setting that is. Taking in all those stamina regeneration/Invigorate based skills, trying to whittle down his Aura bar which was already impressive due to him being 2 souls put together and the remain vestiges of Death is next to impossible. The rate he recovers is simply too fast for any damage to be sustained, the only option was to beat the Fool into submission or knock him off the arena ring.

The Fool saw the coffins arranged in a semicircle fashion. The space in-between was spaced evenly and allowed people to walk between the coffins if need be.

The older tombs were made of simple stone and had very little ornamentation saved for the delicately carved details that survived the test of time and were as crisp as the day they were chiseled into the stone. The more recent coffins however, were much more stylized indicating how much his family had advanced in terms of wealth.

Minato scanned the names of each coffin finding that most of them had very eastern names much like his own which is suiting his previous life as a Japanese descended man. It might have been a minor detail in the grand scheme of things, but it made him feel that he himself wasn't out of place in this world. That was a simple touch that Minato appreciated.

It was a little silly that he expected some zombie type undead being or something akin to those who suffered from Apathy Syndrome like those in Iwatodai but they were simple corpses in regular albeit decorative coffins. It was clear to him that it wasn't some sort of ancestral spirit calling him here or something just as ridiculous.

While it maybe somewhat silly to even consider those as options but, Minato had seen much stranger things in his previous journeys. Still… if it wasn't some sort of spirit of his Counterpart's ancestors than what was it that called out to him? Its power wasn't anything spectacular, but the Fool can still sense that it was otherworldly compared to all the powers that he encountered.

It was similar to how he considered a Persona a higher power compared to all the Semblances that he had seen over the 3 years that the Persona User had been on Remnant. The closest thing he could compare it to besides his own power was that fire casted by that unknown woman in that Bullhead during his and Team RWBY fought in the docks.

Switching his Sub Persona into Juno, Fuuka's Ultimate Persona and currently, his best sensor type Persona, Minato closed his eyes and concentrated deeply. Normally, Juno would be more than enough to scan an entire island with relative ease, Minato wanted to be absolutely sure that there weren't any others of that tier that he missed or was concealed.

There!

Minato narrowed his eyes on an urn that typically used for holding the cremated ashes of pets and slowly walked towards it, but before that, he needed to be prepared just in case. The Fool switched to Orpheus Telos and gained all of its elemental and physical resistances, casted Rakukaja and invested all of his points of his Stat Allocation Semblance on its defensive properties.

While he doubted anything here could even kill him but that doesn't necessarily mean that he can't be harmed. Reaching the urn, Minato noticed something odd about it, besides the fact that it doesn't have even a spec of dust despite the door earlier was chained down indicating nobody was down here for years. The latest time this place had any people entering it was probably when his Counterpart died and the family placing an empty coffin bearing his name into it.

Tracing the strange letters and sigils on the urn, Minato wrenched his arm back as something glowed inside it and was filtered through from the only crack on the otherwise perfect urn. Narrowing his eyes on that, he replaced his hand on the urn and applied a bit of force on the ceramic pot.

More hairline spiderweb like cracks formed on the urn, placing a bit more force, Minato crushed the lid into a fine powder that trickled out of the gap between his fingers like an hourglass. A bright light blinded him as the lid was forcibly removed.

* * *

"Brother, I'm bored!" A feminine whine came out of no where and crashed into the Fool almost knocking him down like what happened when he first showed back up to the mansion that his Counterpart's family lived in.

"Marina," Minato sighed as he hugged her back. Placing her back on her feet, Minato patted her head ruffling her dark blue hair. "You're not a child anymore, you could really hurt someone someday with the momentum generated by your weight."

The blue haired girl while still clad in her wrinkled nightgown, punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Brother, your etiquette with women has certainly devolved. Ironic, considering that I have a sneaking suspicion that your Anti-Chick barrier has whittled away over the years. You simply don't comment on a woman's weight, good sir." Marina said with puffed up cheeks, her pout may have worked on Yuki in the past, but he wasn't his Counterpart. Even Ruby's infamous puppy dog look had no effect on him, that immunity was built up over the course of trial and error in his dating stages of his previous and current life. All things considered, Minato really did not see himself settling down any time soon, nor did he see himself spending the rest of his life with a single woman either. Long term relationships simply weren't something he wished for.

"Anti-Chick barrier?" Minato gave her a puzzled look despite hearing her say that the day before. "Rude or not, that is simply a fact, if a hundred-pound person tackled you then the force plus the momentum regardless of how slim you perceive yourself to be is still substantial."

He had no idea why women freaked out about their weight, especially to the point of being offended by the simple truth. And even then, those of the Arisato family were naturally thin due to their extremely fast metabolism. Now that he thought about it, he supposed that that such a trait is to be valued because it allowed them to recklessly eat whatever they want and how much they want without regard, though it would have been a problem if they were a lower income family. The grocery bill would probably eat up half of the family's income if that was the case.

Marina hmphed as she turned her gunmetal silvery eyes away from her brother. It appeared that she was almost offended, a few moments passed as she stole a glance at him as if she was waiting for him to say something.

Minato had an idea what it was. "I'm sorry that I carelessly commented about your weight, Marina. There's nothing wrong with your figure, I hope you'll accept my apologies… Little sister."

Accessing Yuki's memories slightly, Minato had an idea, more or less about Marina's personality. It appeared that she as the youngest child, was heavily spoiled, even more so than his Counterpart or his twin Akane. She, Marina was the only one out of the 3 of them that didn't activate her Aura and train with the usage of the Family Semblance and all of its unique abilities.

If he had to guess, both his mother Rin and Akane was probably much more experienced at using that Semblance than he was. The experience he gained from Yuki reawakening was much less than he expected, honestly. Despite using that Summoning Semblance for years now, Yuki was an absolute novice or simply untalented.

The Fool had to reverse engineer the process when he first unlocked his Aura with his experience of using Personas. It wasn't a perfect match and had to be experimented multiple times before he could consistently summon but Minato finally managed to become adept with that Semblance and his own Semblances when Yuki couldn't even become well versed in one much less 3.

Granted, the family inherited Semblance of his Counterpart was much more complex than his Stat Allocation or Death Radiance, but it really was no excuse. Minato Arisato in a fraction of the time had gained a greater understanding of 3 Semblances alongside his original power Persona than Yuki did with one.

" **I was never that good at using that Semblance or fighting in the first place,"** Yuki clicked his tongue. **"I was always been out classed by Akane from the beginning, that girl had more talent than I ever hoped for."**

Minato sighed, a lack of talent could always be compensated through hard work and will. It was quite apparent that his Counterpart had neither. Minato, just from observing Weiss using her Glyphs gave him more inspiration and knowledge of its utilization than Yuki's own memories.

Marina snapped her fingers just a fraction of an inch away from his face, snapping him out of his mental conversation and thoughts. "Mou, Onii-sama, are you even listening?" Her lips made a perfect upside-down u shape as she frowned at the lack of attention. "And why are you sighing?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking to myself." Minato admitted as he cracked his neck in one swift motion and repeated it in the opposite direction. "What were you saying? And I hope you had a decent meal for breakfast."

Though judging from her wrinkled clothing, she appeared to have just came out of bed,

"I brushed my teeth and washed my face, but I have yet to have breakfast." Marina responded. "I was thinking on what I could do today, the weather is really nice today, so I wished to capitalize on it."

Her stomach grumbled after she said that, causing her to blush out of embarrassment. Marina grumbled, almost inaudible to Minato's ears despite only being a few feet away. "After I finish breakfast of course… I'm sorry you had to hear such an ungraceful sound."

"…It's nothing to be ashamed of," Minato placed his hand in his hip where the holster of his prized Evoker was. Despite him using it less and less after learning how to summon without such a device and his ability to lessen the burden of summoning via his Semblance, that gun shaped item was still something of a good luck charm as well as a memento of his past. "It is simply your body informing you to replenish your energy."

"It sounds uncute," Marina retorted before trailing her eyes where his Evoker was. Her eyes narrowed at it, not in suspicion but conveyed the message of 'what's this junk?'

The Persona User would have been insulted if Marina actually knew what's the function of the Evoker. Still, her reaction was understandable, in the inhabitants of Remnants perspective, as a weapon, the Evoker was simply inadequate as weapon and he would have thought so too but it wasn't a weapon. It was a tool that simply unlocked the most powerful weapon in a Persona User's arsenal, their Personas.

The blue haired girl looked like she was going to ask a question about the Evoker but decided to stop at the last moment. "…Anyways, I'm going to get something to eat, you coming with? Naturally you must spoil your beloved younger sister and lavish me with praise."

"…I'll accompany you to the dining room, but as for the latter part of your request… no."

* * *

Ryoji had been walking for awhile now and to be honest, he was getting tired. Not in the physical sense but mentally, after his 'battle' with those Grimm creatures, he energy drained them to have more power to continue his existence and to temporarily fight back against this world's attempt to delete him out of this reality.

Still, that excess energy he got from draining the Grimm was a temporary solution which couldn't be sustained indefinitely. Sooner or later, should Ryoji be forced into a fight where he was even halfway serious, the possibility of him fading was very high.

The blacked haired being needed to find Minato Arisato, his vessel soon and fast. That was the only way to circumvent the system of the world is to reunite with the greatest Persona User and become a singular existence once more.

Ryoji heard a slight rustling sound and immediately started to assume his true form. These Grimm creatures were a lot weaker than what Elizabeth had told him, there was an extreme gulf in power between him and those primitive beasts.

"Dude, hurry the fuck up already," An older masculine voice cut through with an irritated tone. "Can't believe we're doing something as retarded as this, it's basically asking to THROW OUR LIVES AWAYYY!"

Humans? Ryoji thought. It could also be one of those Faunus people Elizabeth mentioned, not that it really mattered since they were practically the same as Humans intellectually. As the former Death, race had very little bearing on him, he accepts all equally.

"You gotta better idea?" Another male voice retorted. "We're low on money and both of us lost our jobs, rent is about to be due and I don't think we can bullshit our way out of it this time."

"We're literally in Grimm infested forest!" The first voice snapped. His voice echoed loudly in all directions almost causing Ryoji to grunt in annoyance.

Still, this was good… as natives of this world, they should be able to tell Ryoji where this Bacon Academy was. Or was it Beacon? Probably the latter, naming an educational institution after a pig meat-based product would be ridiculous.

Slowly, he floated towards where the sounds were.

"Dude, shut the fuck up," The second voice snapped. "You wanna attract all the Grimm back here?"

"Hello Humans," Ryoji greeted. "Can you be so kind as to point me in the direction of wherever this Bacon Academy is?"

"Oh shit, it's already!"

"Shoot it till it dies!"

"…You can't kill Death."

"OH, MY GODS, It's TALKING!"

"What THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"

The first group of Humans Ryoji managed to encounter… were absolute idiots. His luck was truly terrible, it was as if fate itself had something against the former Death.

* * *

Minato loved and hated watching other people eat, on one hand, the Fool was glad that they were enjoying themselves and were having a good time. On the other hand, it also made him hungry in turn, even though he just ate less than an hour ago.

Rotating the silver ring that was on his right hand's index finger, Minato inspected the piece of jewelry with a bit more attention. It was the strange mysterious presence within that urn in the burial chambers and Minato honestly had no idea what to make of it.

The ring while a tier beyond what he seen Humans capable of at least spiritually and magically speaking, wasn't all too impressive in his opinion.

Though, the fact that an otherworldly item was found within his Counterpart's family burial chamber was concerning to say the least. How did they come across such an item in the first place? The Fool narrowed his eyes in suspicion and balled his fist tightly.

Studying the ring a bit more, Minato had an idea of the ring's general nature. The closest thing he could compare it too was a Nihil weapon that he found within the Golden Shadows of Tartarus. They both gave off this empty hollow feeling when it was emanating their powers or rather, the lack thereof.

Noticing Marina was looking at him strangely as he focused completely on the ring, Minato slipped both of his hands into his black blazer's pockets lazily and leaned back on the chair whose cushion was so soft and fluffy that he didn't even notice any resistance and his behind sat on it.

Marina shrugged off his strange behavior and chalked it off as a part of his eccentricity and refocused on her breakfast. Besides the same chocolate chip pancakes, he had an hour ago, she had a whole dozen egg's worth of scrambled eggs made with butter, an extreme amount of cheese of some kind and sprinkled with black pepper and some herbs.

Minato didn't want to look directly at Marina's food because it'll make the blue haired male's mouth water if the smell alone wasn't enough.

Marina, his younger sister wanted him to accompany her to the dining room and be there for her to make small talk when she was eating, which was fine but…

She ate extremely slow, or rather, she ate with extremely tiny bite sized pieces and considering the sheer amount the Arisatos ate… it took a long while.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, not even making eye contact with him. She moaned in delight as she slowly chewed the still steaming scrambled eggs savoring the flavor. "You seem a bit out of it… did something happen?"

"Yeah… perhaps," Minato admitted with a sigh and played with the ring inside of his pockets. "I went into the burial chambers this morning out of curiosity today."

"You know Momma doesn't want anybody to go in there right?" Marina frowned giving her brother a disapproving look. "…Did you get cursed or something."

Minato almost snorted. As if mere spirits could actually curse him when he was something that even ghosts were afraid of. He was Death, the Death of the Mortal world, assuming spirits can linger in this world, there's no way that they would ever approach him in fear of being sent back to the cycle of souls which was the procedure for reincarnation.

Still… if Rin didn't want anyone to enter the burial chambers, does that mean she was aware of the strange ring artefact found within? The possibility was very likely seeing that she was no fool, despite the almost childish personality she has, Minato could sense a very keen intellect from her.

That woman was the matriarch of the family at the end of the day, a wealthy family like this one is bound to have a superior upbringing and education. Of course, his only comparison is Weiss and Mitsuru but considering that 2 out of 2, Minato was feeling that the chances were pretty high.

"No, I feel fine… though have you thought on what you wish to do today? While I have 2 weeks, it isn't as long as it sounds."

"…2 weeks?" The pajama clad girl gave him That look. "And pray tell, why do you have to leave in 2 weeks?" Marina breathed in heavily. "Everyone and I _mean_ everyone thought you died brother… it's been years and we almost came to accept your passing only for you to come back strolling as if nothing was wrong. Now… you wish to tell me that you plan on disappearing again?"

"I… I'm sorry," Minato closed his eyes and composed the trembling heart and feelings that Yuki were transferring over via their connection. "I said something that would have made anyone aggravated in your situation." The Fool was surprised that the younger girl didn't crush the glass in the palm of her hand from the force and pressure she was exerting on it.

"The reason that I wish to go back to Vale is because I actually recently got accepted into a Huntsman Academy from the Headmaster's personal recommendation. I figured that becoming a Huntsman would be ideal with my abilities and to make connections with the students while I'm there."

If it was Yuki, he would've stayed here in his home without a second thought and Minato felt a little regretful in living his life solely for himself but living this ordinary life did not fit Minato Arisato. At least, it didn't fit Minato Arisato that entered this world called Remnant. Back on Earth, the situation was far different compared to this world, the Dark Hour was just like its name implied, it was only active for an hour, there was less severity compared to the ever-constant danger of the Grimm.

Fighting Nyx and becoming the Great Seal for all that time changed something within the Fool and he doubted he'll ever be the same again.

Her eyes scanned the Persona User, searching for any holes in his story. She always was one who could read poor Yuki like a book, but she isn't dealing with his Counterpart. Her narrowed eyes normally would have made Yuki sweat, but Minato Arisato was cool as an refrigerated pickle. The way he sat, the way he stayed collected, and the fact he was telling the truth, granted it wasn't the whole truth but he told no lies, Marina studied him for a good few minutes before sighing.

It was strange, but the girl actually liked her brother even more than before now, he was actually less unmanly. While it was irritating that her usual guilt tactics and other methods of getting him to do what she wanted would no longer work, Marina was honestly secretly impressed at the growth Minato had shown.

Just from being in his presence, she felt that he was far more dependable and respectable now. Though it was strange, from the way Momma and Akane spoke back then, her favorite slash only brother had no real talent in combat… why would the Headmaster of whatever Academy Minato went to would be impressed enough for a personal recommendation?

Though, she liked to believe she was justified in being angry and to a certain degree she was. Rin, their mother probably didn't mention her own displeasure because she realized that Minato was technically an adult that could make his own decisions in life… but in her opinion he should have sent a call or something. Those 3 years were truly felt like the longest parts of her 16 years of life.

"That doesn't explain the 2 previous years," Marina eventually said, reigning in her emotions. "Plus, weren't you terrible at fighting? Akane always complained about you sucking all the time."

 **"…"**

"True enough," Minato shrugged in response to both Marina and Yuki's silence. "But I'd like to believe that I've improved quite a bit since those times. Despite how lazy I appear to be, I can put in the effort if I see the benefits of actually doing so."

"…Effort in what exactly?"

"In improving the body via exercise, learning half a dozen unarmed martial arts and countless styles that used a sword or pole arm. I also got some Officer training when I wished to become a part of Vale's Police Department." Not that he doesn't want to be one anymore but being a Huntsman seemed to be a far more flexible job and had more free range compared to an officer. That and his Shadow slaying skills transferred over to killing Grimm remarkably well, it can be argued that fighting Shadows was more challenging that Grimm.

While those the Creatures of Grimm was far more numerous and operated within the real world, they were more or less only capable of physical attacks. There are exceptions like the Sea Dragon Grimm that developed the ability to manipulate and shoot out lightning or the newly discovered Ant Grimm that could explode and shoot out acid which is comparable to fire in terms of temperature but overall, the unique abilities that the Shadows have kept the Fool thinking on his feet.

"…I doubt that job could make a good living," Marina looked at Minato with a bit of pity in her eyes. "Poor Onii Sama, I can hardly imagine what type of living conditions you lived in." The Blue Haired girl seemed to have calmed down after her initial albeit justified anger towards Minato.

"Money was never a problem," Minato explained. "While where I lived was nothing fancy like this, but I can't say that l lived poorly in intolerable conditions." Though to her, anything that wasn't as good as this property they were currently living on would be considered poor conditions. This home was the only home she knew, and he couldn't really blame her for her lack of understanding.

Even he initially had problems understanding what it means to live in poverty when he hanged out with his Star Social Link Mamoru Hayase back in his own world. As someone who also came from a somewhat well-off family back on Earth, Minato Arisato only gotten a small taste of that life when he lived moving from city to city as a transfer student.

The various part time jobs he had made more than enough money back then, so his situation really couldn't be compared to Mamoru's situation due to the fact that he didn't need to pay for rent or any other kind of bills besides food, nor did he have to take care of his family but learning the value of hard work and the effort of actually making one's own money was valuable in of itself. The Fool really admired Mamoru's ability to shoulder burdens and his optimistic nature.

"To think you've been living in a rundown shack all this time," Marina gasped dramatically, whether it was accidental or a conscious decision, the Fool did not know. "Momma must know of this INJUSTICE!"

"…It wasn't as bad as you are describing, Marina."

Marina didn't seem to listen and bolted towards the living quarters. She sprang out of her seat so fast that it knocked the chair down. Using speed that Minato didn't think that tiny frame was capable of, Marina left miniature gusts of wind that knocked down some of the crystal cut glasses that were more a piece of art than not from the counter to the floor. Then again… Ruby was capable of going that fast too with or without her Semblance, it's simply surprising because Minato doubted Marina had any sort of physical training unlike the red hooded reaper.

Speaking of the leader of Team RWBY, he wondered how she and the rest were doing. She and Yang would most likely be together in their home in Patch, Blake has no where else to go so she would be forced to stay within Beacon and Vale for the break, Weiss seems to be on… not so good terms with her family so she too would most likely stay within Beacon and Vale.

Pyrrha had plans to visit family in Mistral, Jaune told the blue haired Persona User after the Forever Falls trip that he came to Beacon without his Family's knowledge of approval, so he would most likely be within the same area as well. Minato never seen him work before so Money might be an issue for him. Ren, he had no idea what that man was thinking about and Nora was just plain random and unpredictable.

He really needed more friends, or at least hang out with the others more. That and perhaps visit Vermillion and Copper once the second semester starts, that new café owned by that Cat Faunus near Beacon could be a decent place to bring people to hang out.

A maid sighed as shook her head righting the chair back into position and started picking up the cups and bringing it over to the sink to wash it despite the fact that the white marbled floors were so clean that people could most likely eat off it. The reflective sheen was so bright that it would hurt looking directly at it if the lights were on at their maximum setting.

"…So much for planning for the day," Minato thought releasing a sigh.

* * *

Ruby Rose was sitting on an old wooden park bench watching her older sis do various physical acts like push-ups, sit ups, squats and shadow boxing against make believe enemies. She munched on her cookie as she scrolled through reviews of various weapon modification shops, besides working and maintaining on her beloved baby Crescent Rose, this was one of the ways she spent her free time. That and reading her comics but she liked to wait on those until a sizable portion of releases add up.

The day today was actually very nice, so the scythe wielding girl didn't really mind the fact that Yang dragged her out, Ruby needed to stock back up on Dust and bullets anyways. That and some clothes and even more cookies would be nice as well, they weren't her mom's quality, but the 15-year-old doubted that anyone or anything could possibly rival her mother Summer.

Somewhere within the collective unconscious, a beanie wearing, axe wielding Japanese teen with 2 bullet wounds sneezed.

Secondary Dust were honestly a bit too expensive for her tastes due to how expensive it was and thus Ruby used those more sparingly even more than regular Dust rounds. But now that she knew that Minato had made a Dust Recrystallizer, it opened quite a bit of options for Ruby in regards with her Lien… technically it was her father's Lien which he actually earned but in her opinion that's also hers.

Since the Dust Recrystallizer can fuse 2 Dusts together to create new variants and or enhance one Dust, it was far more cost effective to buy excess Primary elemental Dust which was only a third of the price of Secondary elemental Dust and have Minato make them for her. That and the fact that Minato possessed the skill to powder Dust without the fear if the risk of detonating it like she did on the first day on Beacon with Weiss' Dust had also allowed her to get more out of her allowance.

Ruby never said this to Weiss' face but, she felt that that situation was also in part of Weiss' own fault for so casually shaking the vials which actually caused the silvered eyed girl to begin with. She also felt a bit bad for using Minato's stuff and skills while not giving anything in return… perhaps she should offer her Weapon construction expertise again like she did with those golden gauntlets and black rapier slightly before the White Fang battle on the docks a few weeks ago.

She secretly envied the fact that Minato made his weapons in a way that he didn't need to use either Dust or Bullets much if at all. Granted, he did rely on his abilities to do so and that can't be replicated as of right now so technically, she still was superior to him in terms of the efficiency of the weapon's construction and design, but she had a feeling that Minato planned to catch up soon. But as of right now, her pride as a Weapon enthusiast was preserved, her heart won't be able to handle it if Minato learned how to create weapons independent of Dust like his favored sword Blazing Ragnarok without the need of a Persona.

In the beginning of the year, when they first got accepted into Beacon, the blue haired teen did use them, but the red hooded silver eyed teen had a feeling that he simply did so to not stand out much amongst the other students. Not that it really mattered, beating the Invincible Girl was more than enough of a publicity stunt anyway.

"Yang," Ruby called out. "Isn't kinda early to work out? C'mon you promised you'd take me to that Dust store and stock up."

"Later," The blonde casually replied as she continued to do push-ups. "Need to train." The girl had to preserve her pride after all.

"Are you still on about Minato beating you 3 times in a row?" The red reaper asked. "To be fair, he has like way cooler powers than you do."

Yang froze in place as a nonexistent arrow punctured her chest. Ruby had touched a rather touchy subject, while the older blonde wasn't the best fighter in Beacon or even in her previous school Signal, but she had never, NEVER lost to the same person twice. After every defeat, she would carve that feeling of inadequacy into her heart and used it to fuel her improvement.

She became faster, stronger and more aggressive in the second fight and gain victory.

Coming to Beacon had shattered that belief like it was cheap glass dropped on the pavement.

So far there had been 3 individuals that broke the norm when it came about her ranking, Nora who was more or less even compared to herself. There were times the orange hammer wielding girl came out on top or times that Yang held the advantage, that has been occurring since the beginning of the year.

Nora, was someone that Yang could earnestly say was an equal in terms of strength and to be honest, that nutty and random orangette was fun to be around.

The other 2 individuals were people that as of right now, she had no chance to defeat in a fight. Pyrrha Nikos, who truly deserved the title of Invincible girl and Minato Arisato, the Persona User and the so called Immortal Wall as the rest of students began calling him.

For the first time in her life, improving her physical strength and abilities no longer seemed enough, no matter how much she improved, the result of fighting those 2 in a match always had the same result. A one-sided beat down of the blonde, usually she would be the one giving it, not the other way around.

"…You alright?" Ruby asked, seeing her sister frozen in place was just odd to look at. "To be fair, Minato has a lot of powers, like I said earlier… it doesn't help the fact that you use the same moves all the time. Minato already knows how to deal with you, at this point, he isn't really fighting you but just using the match to test out new techniques and weapons." Ruby said, giving her honest opinion which was also the brutal truth which Yang probably already knew but didn't want to hear if the defeated depressed aura (Normal terminology) around her was any indication.

When Ruby mentioned weapons, Yang shivered slightly and not just because of the regular reason. The Golden Dragon was more than well aware that Ruby's obsession with weapons, but that girl Really needed other hobbies in her opinion.

Truth be told, anyone who got hit by Minato's weapons would be understanding and sympathetic towards Yang because of how powerful it was. Not to say power was the only reason but it played a big part in it, the biggest and most significant reason was how tiny they made her feel, like her own existence didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

The flames from his Messer sword Blazing Ragnarok didn't only burn her physical body which she was so proud of, it also felt like it traveled past the physical shell and burned her very soul for a brief moment. In a sense, getting hit by that sort of power was a bit humbling as well, after feeling and tasting that power, she became motivated to strive reaching that plateau of strength that she didn't knew existed.

Pyrrha Nikos was height that she had yet to reach but she knew that it was at least humanly attainable, her own uncle Qrow was proof of that and she'll one day be at that level of awesome. She simply needs to try hard enough.

"Meh," Yang clicked her tongue as she resumed her push-ups. "That blue haired twig getting cocky cuz he got super cool weapons and Personas. I just need to get faster and hit harder to show him."

"I… don't think that's gonna work Yang."

"It always works," Yang retorted. "…It's just taking a bit longer is all." She frowned as this weird noise interrupted her. "…You hear that noise?"

"…Sounds like a crow, didn't think they lived so close to the city, Yang." Ruby Rose was no environmental ecology expert but even she knew that crows don't live in Patch… strange. What's even stranger is that she felt like she seen that bird before, it's red eyes was rather… eye-catching. She groaned internally, that sounded like something Yang would say. Don't get her wrong, she loved her sister Yang to death and beyond but her jokes at times were ungodly abominations that could make anyone cringe cept Minato, it seemed like nothing was able to startle that guy. Though, he said that he had heard worse puns from a guy named Shuji Ikutsuki but the girl couldn't imagine jokes worse than Yang's. Ruby wasn't the brightest lightbulb around when it came to social interactions but even she knew not to ask the male just who that Shuji guy was with how angry his expression becomes when he thought no one was looking.

"Isn't kinda flying weird?" Yang stopped he Push-ups and sat down to catch her breath. The crow was flying wobbly like it was dizzy or had too much to drink in the bar, the black bird barely managed to dodge a tree branch and flew over the blond and something wet dropped on her hair.

Was it rain? With shaking hands, Yang reached the top of her hair and touched her cow lick and found this warm white and yellow liquid. "Damn Crow!"

Ruby wisely pretended to be super invested in eating her cookies as Yang's eyes blazed red and deployed her gauntlet Ember Celica.


	51. Chapter 51

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Hey, been a while guys. College started back up so my free time is effectively sliced into pieces. Updates will be slower but i'll try to release it asap.**

 **Also, I joined Abel Sephaos' Discord and its pretty cool not gonna lie, that was also something that took a lot of my time, not that im using it as an excuse. But yeah, its fun a hell and hilarious. Go PM him if you're interested**

 **My phone is a piece of shit with little to no space left and I had to erase my cache data to even update Fate Grand Order. Speaking of FGO, Im very glad that the new singularity came out, I was getting a bit bored of the events. They're fun and all but Its nothing more than enjoyable filler at the end of the day... like the last few chapters of this fic lol.**

 **To the reviews that voiced their complaints and displeasure, I have taked them into consideration and working on bringing the story back into canon as soon as possible. Truth be told, I was already planning on returning to canon relatively soon but eh a chapter sooner isnt gonna hurt.**

 **To the Guest The Observer, I would take your review more seriously if you were more specific and respectful. At least have the courtesy to use your account to review like the others. That being said, I still wish you stick around.**

 **Also, not to bitch or anything but my internet is currently down in my house so i'm editing this on my college's computer. It sucks but eh I hope it gets resolved soon.**

* * *

"What was that all about?" Akane asked as she poked her head out from the edge of the door that Marina ran out from. "She was screaming about whatever Injustice."

"Good morning to you too, Akane," Minato cracked his neck before turning to face her. "Apparently she found my living conditions for the last 3 years to be unacceptable compared to her standard and thus your standard of living."

The red head raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to elaborate on that I'm afraid. I mean I somewhat understand that we lived a lavish life style, but I believe I that I can live perfectly fine in other conditions just fine."

"No need, you basically summarized it." Minato waved it off before looking at her strangely. "What are you waiting for over there? There's plenty of seats at the table." He gestured to the gigantic granite top circular table, there was no real reason to not take a seat on the soft blue velvet cushions that the chairs provided.

"…Sure," She rather awkwardly accepted the invitation and took the seat next to Marina's former spot and wasn't quite sure how to continue the conversation. It wasn't a tense atmosphere but it certainly not a comfortable one but in the opinion of the Persona User, that was to be expected if a so-called sibling showed back up as if nothing happened in the time that passed.

Minato decided to break the silence which he enjoyed. "Hey… just out of curiosity, what have you've been doing the past few years I've been gone?"

"Oh! Um… I took some Violin classes and singing as well as worked on my prowess with a spear." She blinked, not expecting the sudden question but answered anyways. It appeared to have worked well enough as an ice breaker.

That caught Minato's interest, as an individual that experimented on how to use certain weapons and music, it was only natural that he would perk up on those topics. Besides swords, Minato had no real mastery over other weapon types, sure he was proficient enough with them to use in battle to give him the advantage, but he couldn't say that he was a master unless he equipped certain Personas that had a skill that transfer the experience over like Arms Master.

"Hmmm… tell me more… sister," Minato asked with genuine interest and tried to say sister without having a pause or delay seeing to him, the word sister hadn't been uttered in a regular basis for over a decade. His own sisters Minari who was most likely Marina's alternate counterpart and Hamuko who was simply Yuki's first cousin in this world had died in the car crash when the Dark Hour first came into existence. "If I remember right, you were fairly talented as a warrior, though I've gotten fairly proficient as well."

"Hoh?" The red head smirked upon that remark. "You certainly grown quite confident, good, you actually sound respectable now. A fine temperament over the passive nervous mess you were."

Yuki winced as imaginary daggers stabbed him in his nonexistent chest. That description hurt his counterpart far more than he expected even though there was a teeny tiny smidge of truth in it.

Akane's stomach growled loudly, it almost sounded as loud as a motorcycle's engine starting up. Her cheeks colored up as blood rushed up due to her embarrassment. Probably due to her upbringing, she was taught to hide that sort of thing but to be completely honest, Minato found it amusing than anything else. Her facial expression was also a treat to see due to it being somewhat of a rarity for Akane to display any sort of chink in her armor. At least that's how Yuki's memories had shown, which was a bit contradictory to the side that was shown to him Minato Arisato. It was a bit jarring to the Savior to see a prim and proper girl in his other self's memories and the girl currently in front of him.

Perhaps she missed her brother more than she openly stated, that made sense seeing Yuki and she were twins, fraternal they may be but still twins nonetheless.

"You just woken up, there's nothing wrong with being a bit hungry," Minato laughed softly at her expression as she turned her head to the side as her reddish coppery gold eyes refused to make eye contact with his icy silvery steel eyes. "Honesty is what I like in a woman above all else."

He had quite a bit of experience with women who don't truly say what their hearts mean, while he learned to decipher them in the end, he still would rather not deal with those girls. There had been multiple one-sided arguments in the past and they only gotten angrier when he revealed that he had his music player now Scroll on full volume the whole time.

Because of this, the Fool had learned how to lip read before simply resigning to the fact that he had to listen to them when they smacked his headphones off his ears. That's when he genuinely gets angered when they actually damaged his headphones and while he's not proud of it, he once made one of his ex-girlfriends so terrified that her skin became milk pale. It was rather embarrassing looking back at it but in his defense, that's what happens when he bottles up his anger and the fact that she smacked his headphones, a token of his old world and damaged it, something just snapped inside of him.

Somehow, Akane's face turned even a deeper shade of red as she refused eye contact. "…Yes, I'm well aware of what you like in a woman. Though… isn't it a bit strange to talk about that with your sister. I would understand if you wanted my opinion or advice regarding how another woman thinks but isn't kind of early to have such a conversation? Though, I'm unfortunately not much help when it comes to relationship advice, I've never been in a relationship myself and only ever talked to the butlers and father besides the occasional ball or party."

"My preferences?"

"Marina told me all about your browser history a few years back when we had lunch together."

"… **Fuck!"** Yuki started hyperventilating despite the fact that he couldn't breath due to not having any sort of physical lungs. **"She lied to me!"**

"Say, the day is pretty nice, how about we go somewhere?" Minato ignored the loud racket in his own mind with his Personas laughing at his Counterpart and the weak rebuttals coming Yuki. Personas often takes the form of Gods, Demons and other legendary figures, the difference between Yuki and them were worlds apart, one of these days Yuki might annoy the wrong Persona and get a taste of what exactly that gap entails.

"I'm not much for going outside unless it's necessary," Her shoulders shrugged. "Leaving a place that has everything I desire for the uncertainty lurking outside is not what I call an ideal way to spend my time."

"And what do you consider an ideal way to spend your time?" Minato asked, it's not that he couldn't understand her reasoning, there were times where he just kept to himself and wanted to be left alone. That all changed because of the one year he spent in Iwatodai with the rest of his teammates from SEES and the rest of his social links. Because of them, he learned that there's plenty of opportunities that the Fool would otherwise miss.

"Watching RemTube Videos," She replied instantly without a hint of doubt or delay. "That or playing some RPGs."

It appears that his sister had turned into a NEET when his Counterpart was gone, the way she said it and the way her eyes glowed showed how serious she was. Strange, Marina based on Yuki's memories showed that Yuki and Marina were fairly adventurous based on the scene where they were watching one of Pyrrha's matches in Mistral during their vacation.

Then again, Akane was nowhere to be found in those memories so it may well be that she was always introverted individual. Though, she could certainly hold a conversation better than Ruby when he first met that red hooded younger girl.

"…That's it?"

"RemTube is life."

* * *

Ryoji in his true form easily dodged the metal rain of bullets from the 2 male humans using trees as cover. "Ha! Your aim is piss poor," The evolved Shadow taunted watching them reload their guns. "I know a blonde robot that aims better than that!"

Speaking of that loyal Android that inherited Minato's Wildcard abilities, Ryoji wondered where she was now. He knew more or less that

The damaged Shadow frowned or at least tried to as he lacked a physical mouth in his true form that resembled the Persona Thanatos as he saw the trees riddled with bullet holes in their trunks, making him a bit annoyed at the sight. It was a crime to see marred and scarred natural scenes of this magnitude of beauty.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fucking Hell!" The older male spat as he aimed his assault weapon and pulled the trigger. The trigger was pulled but no projectile was launched, it jammed. "Piece of shit, I'm never buying second hand used trash ever again." He was certainly regretting trying to skimp out on a quality weapon to save a bit of money. He wasn't a Huntsman, Hunter, or Officer so the need of a weapon until now never came out, a shame that he never gotten the lesson why weapons, custom ones at least were so expensive was because the fact that people wanted an item to be reliable, to be able to place their lives in the hands if the smith that makes their arms.

That was perhaps why most people tend to design and forge their own weapons, that trust or lack they're of will always nag at the back of the Huntsman's mind every time he drew his sword.

"…So, are we done or not?" Ryoji asked. He shrugged as both of them started sprinting towards him with their blades in hand ready to slash the former Death into teeny tiny cubed pieces of flesh. The black-haired Shadow sighed as he cracked his neck and readjusted his bright yellow scarf, waiting for them to reach his range.

* * *

"Finally!" Ruby exclaimed loudly startling the passengers of the public Bullhead around her and her older sister Yang. "I thought we'll never go shopping after you get into one of those moods Yang." The red hooded reaper pressed the palms of her hands and her face on the glass watching the vehicle ascend higher and higher into the sky, the sight still, to this day continued to amaze her. It reminded Ruby of how small the personal world that surrounded her was.

"Oh, stop exaggerating Rubes." Yang shrugged. "It's not THAT bad." Though, she did have to take a bath after all the sweat her clothes accumulated from her rather… intense workout session and she loved long baths. There had been innumerable times when her father Taiyang Xiao Long, Uncle Qrow, and Ruby banged on the door claiming that it was an emergency but the hot water covering the weary body was not something that could be described with mere words alone. After Beacon and after she starts on her career as a Huntress, the first thing she's going to do is visit those famous hot springs that Mistral has.

"That fact that you had to place emphasis on THAT says otherwise," Ruby retorted without turning to face her older sister. If anything, Ruby Rose pressed her face deeper into the glass as if she's trying to fuse with it, the 15-year-old girl was thoroughly engrossed with the view of the clouds and the bright blue sky. "Say, you contacted Weiss and Blake, right?"

"Huh?" Yang was snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah, they didn't have anything planned for the break anyways, so they accepted within the moment I sent the text." Yang chuckled, they might not say it but those 2 became attached to her and Rubes more than they expected. Looking back, Yang would have never expected Weiss to become friends with Ruby or Blake opening up at all.

The blonde to be completely honest, expected Team RWBY to go their separate ways after their 4 years together at the beginning with the exception of her and Rubes but that was due to them being siblings prior to the formation of the team. It was an unexpected but not unwelcomed surprise to have them warming up to each other.

"Maybe we should ask Team JNPR to hang out with us too," Ruby thought out loud. With Pyrrha back in Mistral for the break, Ruby had a hunch that Jaune, Ren and Nora had no real plans to do anything during the break, maybe Nora will in all her spontaneous acts will drag Ren into whatever her mind concocted as a 'fun' activity but other than that, she didn't expect them to be doing anything to warrant a decline to meet up.

"Already on it, sis," Yang dug into her back pocket and pulled out her Scroll, it was a little out dated but she wasn't exactly rolling in Lien to buy a newer model. And the older sister figure of Team RWBY spent most of her allowance on clothing and other cosmetic items. "Alright sent the text, waiting for a response."

" _Hey Ren, Vomit Boy, Pancake Girl. Wanna hangout 2gether?" Sent at 12:33 pm_

" _Do I! Hell yes." Received from pancake girl at 12:34 pm_

" _Sure." Received from Vomit Boy at 12:34 pm_

" _But seriously can u stop calling me that name?" Received from Vomit Boy at 12:35 pm_

" _Nah, until you give me a better reason for another nickname, that's what u stuck as." Sent at 12:36 pm._

"Yeah, they comin sis," Yang tossed the Scroll in the air before casually catching it with a slight flick of her hand. "Still, since you want them to come, have you decided what you have planned out?"

"As a matter of fact, I DO have something planned." Ruby puffed out her chest in pride and placed her hands on her hips like she was one of those old superheroes from the comic she and Yang read as a child. It didn't help that her hood began to flow like a cape against the wind despite the fact that there was no gust or flow to be found within in the Bullhead.

Her tone and facial expression was screaming, Praise me! Praise me!

"I feel like I'm going to regret asking this but what do you have planned little sis?" Yang felt in her gut that it was too good to be true that Ruby had a good suggestion and her gut feelings were usually right, it had an 85 percent success rate.

"So… where we meeting up?" Received from Vomit Boy at 12:42 pm

"At the pier shops and we'll travel to the shopping district later," Sent at 12:43 pm

"K" Received from pancake girl at 12:43 pm.

"We're going to the weapon shop and see the pros in Action!" Ruby fist pumped the air at the mere thought of seeing the quality and the techniques of the smith with decades of experience, the thought of furthering her skills and make her baby Crescent Rose made her shiver from excitement.

"…Yeah, we're not doing that," Yang had to put her foot down on that. "Once again, my gut was right."

Yang felt bad at the shattered hopeless look on her sister's face but she remained firm. "No seriously, we're not doing that. That look won't change my mind Ruby." Maybe if they were alone, she might have succumbed to Ruby's puppy dog look and let her do what she wanted to do but they weren't alone.

Maybe Ren and Blake wouldn't be too vocal with their displeasure and maybe if Minato was the one dealing with Ruby, he would have shrugged, said whatever and went along with whatever she wanted to do but Weiss would loudly protest, Nora would get bored and would whine loudly and Jaune would have mildly voice his boredom.

Ruby might have gotten a lot better at socializing with people, but she was not quite there yet in regard to be able to hold a conversation regarding matters outside school, weapons, and personal hobbies and likes.

Still, coming to Beacon had done nothing but improve Ruby and herself in ways that their old academy Signal was never able to do. It just proved the levels between the two were leagues apart.

"Why not," Ruby crossed her arms and had spoken with a childish whine. "It's my Passion!"

"Listen Rubes," Yang said shaking her head in negative. "That's what YOU like but think about it, there's going to be 5 other people besides us and do you think they would like to watch some oily dude hammering a piece of scrap metal?"

"Scrap metal? It depend-" Ruby was about to go into her geek explanation mode, but Yang cut her off.

"…Okay, let me rephrase it a bit," Yang moved her left arm like she was shooing away a fly. "…Do you think… let's say Weiss would go inside a scalding hot workshop, sweat like a pig in there and not throw a fit?"

Ruby paused a bit before shaking her head. She could just imagine how that white-haired heiress was going to react, the youngest member of Team RWBY liked to think that it was because they were the bestest besties that she could understand Weiss' nature like the back of her hand.

"…No,"

"Listen Rubes," Yang placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Life's full of compromise, it's just how it is."

"Compromise?" Ruby looked at Yang with disbelieving judging eyes narrowed into thin slits. "But don't you just punch anyone that you don't agree with? I mean, you're banned from several clubs the last time I remember."

"…Who told you that?" Yang's attempt at giving Rubes a piece of sage advice backfired, the Blonde's mouth was opened in the middle of retorting, but no sound came out, there was no words to describe the fact that Ruby managed such a comeback that there was no defense forming in the back of her mind like she usually does.

"I heard dad complaining to Uncle Qrow one day about the bills."

* * *

"Ha!" Ryoji laughed out loud scaring the 2 human males. "Missed! You missed, where were you even aiming at?" He taunted making a mocking bring it gesture with his left hand. If he had a face in his Shadow form, he would certainly have a toothy smirk aimed at them.

The older male in around his mid thirties swung his scimitar at the giant but slim torso of Ryoji for it to be casually deflected by the black hilted slim bone white katana like sword that just manifested into Ryoji's gloved hands. The Shadow learned that trick from Minato when they were still connected, and he could almost taste the day when they return to one singular existence once more.

"Come on! You can do better than that, the humans that I look up to can do much better than that," Ryoji shook his head after tilting it to dodge a bullet engulfed in electricity. He sighed, perhaps he was demanding too much out of humans, SEES were an outlier among their kind, having the will and courage to challenge an existence as absolute as Nyx without submitting. If the rest of Humanity were like that, then Nyx wouldn't have had a reason to wake up again. Deep within his heart, Ryoji knew this but he had hoped that the humans of this world called Remnant would have more remarkable people like SEES in a higher ratio than Earth.

"Why can't I hit you!" The older male screamed in rage and in fearful denial. He had killed a few Grimm before, granted it was more luck than anything else and it was a Beowolf, the weakest Grimm out there but still… this Grimm was nothing he ever heard of before. "What kind of Grimm floats on 2 legs, what Grimm talks, what Grimm uses a damn SWORD!" He yelled out all of his confusion and everything that contradicted the truths of the world as he knew it to the monstrosity that was emitting such a thick coating of dreadful energy.

"It's because I'm a Grimm? You should really get your brains and eyes checked old man," Ryoji shrugged as the legs of the man shook uncontrollably which caused the man to fall into a puddle of mud, staining his already dirty jeans.

"W-what are you?" He breathed heavily wanting to push his legs and thus gain some distance between him and THAT thing, but his legs didn't move, like his body lost the will to resist such an absurdly superior being. "Just what the hell are you?" He whispered almost not believing his own eyes.

"That's an easy question to answer friend," Ryoji said in a happy tone that did not fit the situation. When he became the Harbinger of Nyx or rather when he became aware his status of being her Harbinger, Ryoji was filled with despair and emotionally drained. Now that he was free from such a destiny and such an obligation, he returned to the same perverted happy self that got along swimmingly to the Magician Arcana Persona User Junpei Iori.

Though it would be more accurate to say that his personality was Minato's before the fusion between the two in the fateful night of the Dark Hour's origin. Even his 'human' form was based on Minato's body, Ryoji had gotten a spark of humanity and Minato became more like Death due to that merger. "I'm Deat-" The black-haired teen was cut off as a rain of elemental bullets was unloaded against his chest, exploding into a mix of ice, fire, electricity, gravity and energy fusing to create some even more powerful explosion which obliterated the nearby trees that were at least 300 feet in the air into splinters and scrap wood.

The dust cloud obscured the area where the monstrosity was standing or rather floating, but nothing could have survived that, each bullet was more than powerful enough to kill an Ursa Grimm in full armor and the younger male shot at least 45 rounds into the torso of the monster. He panted as he dropped the gun onto the ground and clumsily sat down moments after with a loud audible thump. "He's dead as fuck… fuck yeah." He fist-pumped the air and caught his breath and regulated his heartbeat. "You alright man?"

"He's not an opponent us mere humans can fight," The first male said with no discernable emotion. "Us humans, we're pieces of shit compared to that thing."

As soon as he said that, the dust cloud lightened up and settled enough to show the large figure no worse for wear, it was as if it was invulnerable. An immortal monster that can't die, a monster durable to shrug such fire power is unreal, it went against any and all of their beliefs.

"Awww, thanks for the compliment old man," Ryoji said. "But seriously though, I'm not going to kill you. I just need some directions to Bacon Academy." He spoke in a non-threatning tone and floated back down to the ground. A dark cocoon of deathly energy surrounded him and broke apart after he reverted back into his 'human' form.

"The looks on your faces are priceless by the way." Ryoji showed them his lady killing smirk filled with confidence which he later taught Minato to use. The shock on their faces was too hilarious not to laugh at despite the fact that he wished to have a somewhat serious conversation with them, idiotic as they are, they were still the first humans and thus first intelligent life that Ryoji had encountered on this planet called Remnant. "Name's Ryoji Mochizuki and my goal in this life is to there for him. That is all."

"So, let me get this straight," The man named Virid looked at Ryoji's 'human' form as the Shadow leaned on a tree eating an apple which he blasted out of the tree with a slash of darkness made from a flick of his wrist. "You're Death."

"Yup!"

"A Death from another dimension, from another planet." Virid continued with a less frightened expression but still on guard despite the fact that if such a powerful entity wanted him and his younger roommate dead, then he would have already been dead. Still, he could barely believe the shit that was dribbling out of that monster's mouth. "Bullshit." The younger male spat as he aimed his gun at Ryoji who seemed to be as calm as ever and happily biting into the apple.

"Do You know? That Gods of Death love apples?" The Shadow asked looking at the one aiming his weapon at him. "That's an anime reference, I personally find apples to be tasty however."

"Listen here you damn abomination," The younger male's hand was shaking out of fear and the pressure they were exerting on the firearm. "Aliens don't EXIST, and You're not Death. Gods don't exist."

Ryoji snorted and raised an eyebrow, an expression that screamed "Oh Really?" was evident on his face. "First off, I'm not a god and secondly, you do realize I'm in realm of power that you can't even begin to comprehend right?" He played with his scarf amused at the rather extreme reactions of the humans, though he didn't really blame them, he was in his true form after all and turning back into his human form right in front of them was probably not the smartest idea to have but it was hardly an issue.

The ability to alter memories wasn't outside the realm of his possibilities and was a simple enough task to wipe their minds of the encounter after he gotten what he wanted from them.

"That's ENOUGH," Virid yelled at his dumb idiotic roommate. "Coming to this forest was your idea as well, stop making our lives harder for us!" He looked at Ryoji and bowed his head, it stung his pride, but it was a price that he was willing to pay for a chance to keep on living. It was clear to him just who was the supreme being was. "I ask you Lord Death, what would you have us do for your, so you would spare our lives?"

"…Like I said earlier, I wanted to go to Bacon Academy. Guide me there and I'll ignore the fact that you guys tried to kill me and call it even." Ryoji responded with a bit of seriousness due to the fact that this will lead him one step closer to reuniting with Minato.

"I know that Y-you want to devour our souls but please RECONSIDER!" Virid pleaded but paused when he registered Ryoji's words and looked at his roommate who was just as confused and caused his fear and rage to simmer back down in place of perplexity. "Bacon Academy? You mean Beacon Academy, right?"

Ryoji made a hmmm sound. "Beacon, Bacon… who the hell cares? All you have to do is guide me there." And then he'll erase their memories, having the info of a monster who could take the form of a human was not something Ryoji would wish to be leaked.

"…You're not going there to eat the souls of the student's there are you? Not that I mind since it's not my soul but still," Virid scratched the back of his head. "Most of the students are on vacation right now so… it might not be enough to fill up Lord Death."

"What… eat their souls? What, Nooo!" Ryoji placed his hands up in the gesture to them to pause a moment. "I just want to meet someone I knew before is all." Even if he could have eaten someone's soul, there's no way Ryoji Mochizuki would do that even if it's theoretically possible. As someone who loved life, as Minato's friend, it was against his very nature to do something that heinous, even if he was designed to fulfill that function, he would never do that period.

"That it?" The Younger man asked, finally placing down his gun and stopped pointing at Ryoji. Not that it really mattered anyway since as a Greater Shadow, he couldn't be harmed by mere elemental attacks unless the individual had a Persona or a power that rivals that in terms of higher spirituality.

Virid and his Roommate looked at each other again as if to gauge Ryoji's truthfulness through each other. "You're being completely serious aren't you Lord Death?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you the entire time," Ryoji sighed at the wasted time he used on these idiots. "Seriously, how much more do I have to say it before you guys believe me? Though, that leads to another question."

"…What is it?" Virid mustered what little courage he had and answered the scarf wearing teen.

"Why on Earth were you in this forest? It was literally crawling with them Creature of Grimm creatures."

"Because my foolish roommate over there thought it was a smart idea to gather some Red Sap to make money." Vidir managed to reply casually to the entity of Death as if he was just waiting to rant about his partner's dumb thoughts despite the fact that he was scared almost to the point of soiling his own pants. If that truly happened, Vidir wouldn't have been ashamed. In his opinion, the idea of Death itself was the entity that managed to make himself wet himself was understandable, if it was just a Beowolf then it was arguable that it was embarrassing.

"Red Sap?" Ryoji tilted his head in confusion. The Greater Shadow could more or less figure it out by context but still, it sounded more important and had more weight to it. The fact that the word sap was used and the fact that they were in a forest, surrounded by trees, Ryoji knew precisely what was happening or rather what was happening before the Death entity showed up that is.

"Huh, you honestly don't know?" Virid looked at Ryoji like he was a particularly slow child which irritated him. The man realized his tone and expression might have been offensive and immediately started to plead for his life without even a regard for his pride. "Please Lord Death, this foolish one didn't mean to offend you. Please spare this one's life."

Ryoji looked at him as if he had grown another head. Though, not that he could have seen the Death's expression seeing how he bowed down so lowly that his lips practically touched the dirt covered ground. This insincere fealty was starting to annoy Ryoji, though it was partially his fault going in his true form which would have terrified any living being but to be fair, he was operating under the impression that more Grimm were going to attack him, and it was far more beneficial to be in true form than not.

There were far more options for him in regards to that form, he could tear them in half, burn them and many more forms of inflicting death upon them. "Why Red sap?" He could care less what Red sap was but was more interested why it was so highly prized to the point that these 2 mortals were willing to themselves at risk to obtain it.

"You really have no idea why do you?"

"If I did then I wouldn't have asked you," Ryoji replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He flipped a yen coin and caught it in one hand, and he burnt the apple core stem with a weak fire based magic skill in the other. "Alien from another dimension planet, Remamber?"

The 2 humans did, they looked at each other with disbelieving looks apparent in their faces, almost like they wished they were dreaming. This wasn't something that could be easily accepted but Ryoji was going to erase their memories after this, so it wasn't as if it really mattered.

Ryoji paused with that trail of thought, he was so so stupid, the Death face-palmed his own face so hard that the tree behind him snapped in half from the shock wave of his slap alone.

That startled the 2 mortals to the point that they almost screamed and soiled their pants but miraculously managed not to do so in order to not piss off or disgust the physical incarnation of the concept of Death itself. They really wished that this was just a terrible dream but knowing their own luck, terrible luck that was only surpassed by a certain Misfortune Semblance User that could turn into a bird, it was most likely reality.

Ryoji really was stupid, if he could already manipulate their minds with his magic, then he could simply just hypnotize them to do what he wants. He felt a little dirty for twisting their minds and wills but that, in his opinion was a small price to pay to see him again, the one he could honestly call his best and truest friend.

He turned his attention to the 2 human males again with his eyes looking directly at them glowing pink. It was a charm skill but if it works it works, the black-haired teen almost smiled when they had gained an blank look in their eyes.

* * *

Ryoji stepped out of the forest and into civilization after days of wandering that beautiful red painted landscape. He released the 2 out of his charm skill, that sounded wrong to him on sheer principle, perhaps he should rename charm to brainwash… yes, that sounded much better seeing how he was an individual who preferred women.

A sudden sharp but familiar pain shot through his body, quickly controlling the urge to wince, Ryoji ran to the nearest alley and collapsed on an oil drum cylinder that was half-way rusted frim neglect and the exposure of the element. Gripping the side of the metal container, the metal gave way from the sheer pressure of his fingers and caved inward as if it was an empty soda can to humans. His body flickered like an old light bulb or a candle that was on the verge of extinguish.

Once the pain started to fade away, Ryoji breathed out heavily and dusted off his clothing despite the fact that he doesn't need too. Like his current 'body', his clothing was made out of pure energy forced to take on a physical form. While, cutting it close, Ryoji had managed to reach the city which Minato supposedly lived in. while the transportation was a bit off, Ryoji couldn't really blame Elizabeth despite being annoyed with her, it can't be helped if the coordinates were imprecise, she was in another world after all.

His goal was to find Minato who should be in Bacon or Beacon Academy but if those 2 males back in the Forever Falls could be trusted then the students of said academy should be on their break, taking that into consideration, he needed some way to get some sort of communication device and contact the Persona User and to convince him into cutting his vacation sooner rather than later.

A communication device, money and information preferably, Elizabeth did give him a very basic run down of this world Remnant, but it wasn't enough. Like the whole Red Sap conversation, he had with the 2 mortals in the forest, he didn't know enough to keep a conversation going on what should be considered common sense on Remnant. The black-haired teen suddenly felt a bit of pity towards Minato, no doubt, it must have been lonely to live in this world and trying to adapt to it all alone. Trying to fit into a world that he ultimately doesn't belong to, there were no words in the dictionary or slang that could convey that suffocating sense of isolation, Ryoji's fist clenched at the mere thought of it, it trembled from the pressure and intense emotion.

* * *

"…Hello?" Minato said as he answered his Scroll. "I didn't expect a call from you Yang."

"Hey Blue," Yang replied back though her tone suggested that she wasn't relaxed as her regular self. Something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong? You seem quite tense… it's most unlike you."

The blonde audibly sighed as she tried to collect her thoughts. "Say, you don't have a brother, do you?"

"No," Minato shook his head in negative despite the fact that Yang couldn't see such a motion. "I though Ruby and Weiss already told you about my background. You should already know I have 2 sisters as siblings and nothing more."

"Thought so," Yang clicked her tongue. "Some black-haired guy with a yellow scarf claimed you were related and was looking for you."

"Black haired teen?" Minato almost dropped his phone from shock, he took some heavy breaths to control the strong almost overwhelming emotions going through his psyche. This was a coincidence, it had to be, there's no way that it could be HIM of all people. There was a higher chance that Minato would encounter Aigis or the reincarnations of the other SEES members that Him.

"Yeah why?" Yang was worried for her friend, she never heard him sound so…. Weak before. The blonde almost wanted to believe that it was another person than Minato Arisato, the person that she was never able to even win against.

"…What's his name?" Minato asked a bit shakily. There was hope in his gut that the blue haired Persona User honestly wish that it wasn't there at all. There's no telling how disapointed he'd feel if that hope was shattered.

"Ryoji Mochizuki."


	52. Chapter 52

**RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Persona is owned by Atlus. Been a while guys but like I said, college takes time. But on the bright side, i have a week off due to spring break so i'll try to write a chapter during that time but no guarantees that I'll finish. I have assignments to do so... yeah.**

 **Oh, I turned 20 on the 25th of March. That being said, I don't feel that different but as they say, no one gives a shit after 18.**

* * *

Thank the Universe that the people of Remnant spoke English or as they call it Valean, Ryoji had found his way to the public library after asking a few people for directions. It didn't seem to even bother the people in Vale, it appears that people travel to this continent and other kingdoms all the time so people not knowing the basic locations wasn't uncommon.

Pushing the glass door, Ryoji sighed when a blast of cool air from the air conditioner invaded every pore of his 'body'. Readjusting his scarf, the evolved transcendent Shadow rummaged through books that seemed important in every genre except fiction. He was Really, and he meant REALLY glad that he paid attention to Toriumi's class back in Gekkokaun because it was so important now that its value was priceless. He could see why Elizabeth chose this world Remnant to be the new world for Minato to reside in, even if she found out about it by chance.

He sat down on a beanie next to a window sill that had a lot of natural sunlight filtering through and opened a textbook detailing the history of this world. The Grimm attacking Humanity since the dawn of time wasn't surprising, while they were weak to him, the Shadow could Understand why people had issues with them from the sheer numbers.

What caught his eyes were the strange materials called Dust which seemed to be crystallized elements, with their use, Humanity managed to gain the kingdoms as foot holds and the Dust crystals reminded him of the crystalized elemental gems that Shadows sometimes create and generic RPG items that games have that Junpei had him play.

Getting the gist of that, he tossed the book to the side and did his best to ignore the sudden glare of the librarian. She… was kind of cute actually, a shame that he didn't have a real body and thus his other 'sword' was nonexistent. The body that he originally possessed had been reabsorbed into Nyx as she descended upon the Earth, this energy construct forced into physical form wasn't going to last very long.

Grabbing the history book and the technology book, Ryoji sighed but saw the necessity of accumulating the basic knowledge of this world. Even if he was just going to be united with Minato like those ten years and thus no longer need to interact with the physical world anymore but the Shadow still needed to interact with the people here for the mean time. While annoying, it was rather nostalgic as well, its been a while since he studied. His time in Gekkokaun seemed like an eternity ago, well it was pretty close to an eternity, after all, thousands of years had passed on Earth since that time.

* * *

"See you guys then," Yang said, getting ready to leave with her sis Rubes. "Can't believe we spent the whole-time shopping." The blonde chuckled as she lifted the seemingly infinite amount of shopping bags filled with clothes…. Some of which were rather daring underwear and lingerie alongside some garter belts. All of which were from brands that Yang thought twice of buying from, not because they were ugly, far from it but due to the pricing of the items themselves.

Its surprising how much clothes she could buy when she actually counted her money and see what sales were in place. Plus, the store was closing down and already had a 75 percent off on all items to get rid of the stock. Yang felt a bit bad for the shop owners that had been there since… forever. The new stores and malls that opened up a few blocks away must have really hurt their business. Still, she had gotten some very high-quality articles due to their misfortune, so the blonde felt very conflicted right now. She glanced at the only males within the group, both from Team JNPR, Ren and Vomit Boy Jaune.

Ren, in typical Ren fashion was unreadable for the blonde, though she had a feeling that as long as it was a request from Nora, the green martial artist wouldn't care all too much.

Jaune on the other hand looked like he was about to collapse out of exhaustion despite the fact that none of the shopping bags were his. In fact, even with herself, Rubes, Nora, and Blake, half of the total bags were Weiss'. Man, coming from a wealthy ass family must be nice. Yang thought but she doubted she would like to be a part of that household filled with conceited snobs.

She and none of the others accepted the offer that Weiss' gave despite the generosity of the heiress wanting to pay for the entire group. They most likely felt like they could no longer feel equal to Weiss if that offer was accepted.

'Poor Jaune' Yang sweat dropped seeing the male armored blonde trying his absolute hardest in keeping the white-haired heiress' bag up like he was her servant or something. The leader of Team JNPR didn't quite seem to grasp the fact that Weiss was not and probably would never be interested in him. Minato on the other hand… let's just say the Weiss cream was more than a little interested in him.

Her own sister Rubes had a bit of a unsuspecting crush as well and Yang decided she must shield her baby sis at all costs from the insatiable playboy, even if he doesn't admit it or act upon it all the time the blonde knew their was a beast hidden within.

"Yeah!" Nora wobbled a bit from her sudden movement almost falling backwards from the colossal number of bags she had in her possession. "I gotten a steal for the deal!" Though no one could see it due to her face being hidden by the stack of bags, from her tone everyone could tell that she had a huge grin that reached side to side.

"…Yeah," Ruby scratched the back of her with an nervous and awkward smile evident on her face. "…You gotten a deal alright, heh he he." She laughed as she observed the stack. If it was clothes like everyone else, then perhaps she wouldn't have reacted like this. Nora did buy some pink underwear but the majority of it were pancake batter.

"Today was a successful and fulfilling day in both my personal desires and to stock up on school material for my studies." Weiss nodded to herself with a rather content smile present on her face. "Combining business with pleasure, is this what they refer to as the ideal future? If this is the difference between a job and a career, then I suppose I can understand." Weiss never truly understood why people complained about their jobs, to her, her future was already decided before she was even born. This autonomy to control one's end was a rather foreign concept to her, but it wasn't unpleasant like it used to be.

She used to have thought she was the heiress of the Schnee Dust company first and Weiss second, but somewhere down the line, something had changed in the sense that she started seeing her a Weiss who is also a Schnee then a Schnee that happens to have Weiss as a given name. Her time at Beacon had changed the way the Schnee heiress thought but it wasn't altogether unpleasant or unwanted,

"Deep," Ruby nodded despite not fully understanding the words coming from the heiress. She didn't get to do what she wanted today but the silver eyed teen didn't really mind it since the time with all… most of her friends was cool too. "Being a hero is my dream. Watch, I'm going to be the very best Huntress, like no one ever was."

"You got a lot of competition," Yang ruffled her hair much to Ruby's dismay. "Pyrrha is up and coming. That title is probably hard to reach, especially with your height."

"I-I'll find a way!" Ruby hmphed. "And I am not short, that's Weiss. Plus watch me grow taller than you Yang, I drink a whole lot of milk." The reaper pointed her finger to the heaven. "Watch me protect the world."

Weiss clicked her tongue and bit back a scathing retort. It was true that without her heels, the heiress was even shorter than Ruby who was 2 years younger than herself. Perhaps she should invest in an extra inch in heels and drink some milk as well. She doubted her immature leader's claims, but it was worth a shot.

"C-can we uh, hurry this up?" Jaune panted heavily as he wobbled over with spaghetti legs. "This isn't exactly… the lightest of loads you know." He looked like he was about to collapse at any moment, like a small gust of wind would be enough to topple the blonde armored teen over.

"You did promise to carry my bags did you not?" Weiss asked. "If I knew you would be unreliable then I would have asked some of my servants within Vale to aid me." Weiss flipped her hair with a flick of her left hand and sighed.

"This is nothing, Snow Angel," Jaune breathed in deeply.

"Sooo, you doing this to make her like you or somethinnng?" Nora whispered to Jaune's ear. "I think it's a lost cause buut ehh. Your life Bro leader."

"Hey," Jaune interjected after getting startled by his short orange haired hyperactive teammate. "I think I got a shot here."

"Hmmm, you do you, Jaune." Nora hummed. "Still think you're wasting your time but eh."

"What about you and Ren?"

Nora snorted and laughed it off as if Jaune had said something excessively stupid. "Snrk, Reeny and I are Just Friends."

"…You're joking right?"

"No, I'm completely serious." Nora laughed. "You're really funny."

"…Okay then." Jaune looked at Nora as if she was the densest person in existence. How could this girl not notice how close she and Ren were, it was super obvious to the leader of Team JNPR.

"… I going to have to go now," Blake said suddenly, inching away from the group. "Something… came up." Her amber cat like eyes darted to the side as looked back anxious to go back to her dorm.

"You sure it's something important?" Yang smirked at her with a teasing expression. "You spent a while in that book store… you suuure it's important or are you just wanting to finish those special spicy books kitty kat?"

"…" Blake didn't respond to that. "…It's getting late and I just wanted to catch up on studying… yes, studying and nothing more." Though the slight twitch of her ribbon and the small pink blush said otherwise.

"A-actually it's tuna." The cat Faunus looked like she was about to sprint away. She clutched her books tightly to her chest like it was her own child. "I'm hungry is all."

"Disgusting," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"It's filth." Ruby agreed. "Filth… we should um confiscate the books." Her eyes darted to the left and right to make sure no one was looking at her oddly or with suspicion.

Yang narrowed her eyes at Ruby behind her back, the golden-haired brawler had a faint suspicion that Ruby was actually reading the books that she confiscated off of Blake. The red hooded leader of Team RWBY had been acting strangely when reading supposed textbooks for a while now.

"Let's actually go before Jaune's legs give in," Weiss cut in. "If only Minato was here." She clicked her tongue and exhaled to convey her emotions.

"Yeah, his item storing ability would sure be useful right about now." Yang agreed instantly despite the fact that she had next to know problem. "That guy has something for everything, jeez."

"I WANT a Persona TOO!" Nora added.

A truck passed by causing Jaune's body to shift from the speed and dropping all of Weiss' bags that he happened to be carrying.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune protested as he rubbed his but to ease the pain. "I'm the the only one?!" It seems that everyone else wasn't even phased by the quite frankly unreasonable wind.

Yang shrugged. "You wanted a new nickname right? How about Butt Boy."

"That doesn't sound good either,"

"If you want a good nickname, give me with something to work with." Yang said off handedly readjusting the stacked bags she was carrying.

"Have you considered just calling me Jaune?"

"Not gonna happen." Yang shook her head in negative. "I call Ruby Rubes, Weiss Ice Queen, Blake Blakey or kitty kat, and Minato Blue. You're no exception."

"There's no changing your mind is there?"

"Nope!" Ruby added.

"Huh," Yang blinked. "Haven't heard that in a while, Rubes."

"Uh, it's not that big of a deal." Ruby tilted her head. "Wait, you count how many nopes I used?"

"What's important is my bags," Weiss cut in. "I would appreciate it if you all help m- wait, never mind." The white-haired heiress fished out her Scroll from her combat skirt and scrolled through the contact.

"…And send," Weiss returned her Scroll into her pocket and crossed her arms. The impatient foot tapping against the concrete intensified, a nasty habit which she picked up from Ruby.

"Sooo," Nora started, not sure what to say.

"Give it a minute." Weiss interjected.

Moments later, a Bullhead parked a few feet away from the group and a group of men in suits already started to pack the bags into the vehicle.

"The perks of coming from money, amirite?" Yang whistled.

Weiss snorted though she seemed to be in a good mood.

"Marry me," Jaune unconsciously said.

"What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Would you like us to take those for you, Misses?" One of the servants asked the group.

"Um, we all live in different plac-" Ruby started before Yang nudged her.

"Sure, if that's fine with you Weissy cream."

Weiss' eyes twitched a tad bit but her silence on the matter was a go ahead for the servants as they loaded Nora's and the 2 sisters' belongings. Both Ren and Jaune did not buy anything and was essentially dragged along to accompany a girl's night out despite neither of them being in a relationship.

Well, Jaune came to get in Weiss' better sides but that seemed to be ineffective. No matter what the blonde male did, the snow angel was not budging in her already low opinion of him. The Magician Link still believed that he had a shot with the heiress in his own mind,

Ren was well… Nora.

"…Yang, unlike the others, we aren't going back to the dorms." Ruby whispered as she took a slight glance at Weiss and Blake who was hugging her bag of books tightly refusing the help and aid of the servants. That seemed to have confirmed the other's suspicion on what those books actually are. It certainly wasn't textbooks like the ribbon wearing Cat Faunus claimed them to be.

"Well, we'll be back in the dorms in like 2 weeks anyways and we'll most likely bring it there later on so why not?" The blonde placed a hand on her little sister's head. "We already checked the sizes already too. We could live without them for 2 weeks."

"Dust, it's getting late," Ruby commented offhandedly as the sun began to set, dyeing the horizon a deep red orange. "We should catch the public Bullhead before the last one comes." The silvered eyed teen would hate being stranded in the shopping center and being forced to walk all the Way back to Patch via a bridge.

"Hey," Jaune said a bit confused as he looked past them and into the distance. "You think that guy needs help?"

The yellow scarfed teen was looking at his own Scroll with a befuddled expression. It was almost as if the male had never seen a Scroll in his life. The black-haired teenager with a beauty mark near an eye on his face was so engrossed with the electronical device that he didn't pay any head to his surroundings.

"Hey! Stop!" Ruby yelled out on the top her lungs which startled the out of the black-haired teen causing him to drop the Scroll.

A fraction of a second later, a truck ran over the Scroll and barely missed Ryoji by and inch, the whiplash was enough to mess up his hair making it rather messy going in all directions. Ryoji blinked as he looked back at the truck and looked down at his ruined Scroll for a few seconds with a blank expression and simply shrugged.

Weiss looked at him with a befuddled shocked expression that asked the question. "How does he function?"

The heiress had her jaw dropped which opened and closed as she tried to form words. Eventually Yang just placed one hand on her head and the other on her chin and forcibly closed her mouth. "You're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth opened like that Weiss Cream."

"B-but he, he almost got hit by a truck and he's not even phased!" Weiss argued shaking the blonde's hands off her. "Who reacts like that?!"

"Guys," Ruby whispered which was barely audible and gulped nervously. "He's coming over. You think he's mad about the Scroll?" She and Yang already spent most of their Lien, there's no way that they could pay back the teen if he wanted to be compensated.

"Hmph, I could take care of it." Weiss scoffed after forcibly calming down from witnessing such a… bizarre scene. "I got the best lawyers that Atlas has in my disposal, she is but a call away."

"…Doesn't he look kind of familiar to you?" Ren said perhaps his first words this evening. He narrowed his eyes to have a better look at the teen that was walking closer. He almost got struck by a speeding taxi but other than that, Ryoji seemed to be paying attention on the road. "I can't quite place my finger on it but I had seen that face before."

"Now that you mention it," Jaune started, taking a deeper look at the teen as well. "I definitely have seen that face before as well. It similar to someone we know."

"Oh, It's like he has Minato's face." Nora added. "Pretty freaky right?"

"Huh, no wonder I thought he was kinda cute," Yang blinked. "Too bad he isn't my type."

"What is your type?"

"That's a secret."

"Hey," The teen started with a casual greeting. It just confirmed to Team RWBY and team JNPR minus Pyrrha that the teen didn't really care about almost getting hit by a car twice. "Thanks for the warning and all."

"…No prob," Ruby said giving him a weird look. "Sooo, you okay."

"More or less," Ryoji shrugged. "It feels nice to be worried about, especially from a cute girl like you."

"Pftt," Ruby let out a noise as she tried to contain her laughter. "Me… cute, Yeah right." She let out a cute tiny laugh again.

Yang narrowed her eyes and unconsciously moved in front of her sister.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Ryoji started fixing his hair and readjusted his scarf. "The name's Mochizuki, Mochizuki Ryoji."

"Sup Ryoji," Nora slapped him on the back as if theyre already the best of friends which Ryoji didn't stop or give any indication that he was displeased.

Blake looked a him in fear and wanted to run as far away from him as possible. The hairs on her skin was standing up, she broke into a cold sweat and felt her legs become jelly like in strength, which is to say none at all.

It was a miracle that she was even standing and not hyperventilating from standing in front of that THING that looked like a Human. The ribbon wearing girl was not fooled, no matter what form it taken, her own instincts as a Faunus told her that this being was beyond simply dangerous. It was leagues above everyone here and in a plateau of power that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. It reaked of death and decay, not even the Grimm gave off such a wretched stench of blood. Her hands that was currently hugging her books for comfort began to slowly trail to her back where she kept her katana pistol hybrid and cleaver Gambol Shroud which was even more powerful due to Ruby's upgrades.

She once again froze when she and he made eye contacts for a second which he broke after hiving her an apologetic look. He turned back to Nora and casually removed her arm from his shoulder.

"Sorry about her," Ren apologized. "I'm Lie Ren. This is Nora."

"Sup,"

"I'm Jaune." The blonde teen offered his hand which Ryoji glady shook. He reminded him of Junpei albeit very loosely.

"I'm Ruby Rose." The Reaper said jumping up to see him from Yang's shoulder which was blocking her. "You like weapons?" The Reaper asked with wide eyes as she activated her weapon Crescent Rose from it's collapsed form into it's scythe form and slammed it into the cement sidewalk easily digging its shard point into it causing cracks on the stone like material.

Ryoji widened his eyes and actually lepted a few inches bck, not from fear of the weapon but the sudden act startled him and plus he had never encountered a weapon before. Even if he read about Remnant's usual weapons and come to understand the reasoning behind their construction, seeing it in person is another matter.

"Sorry," Ruby sheepishly smiled at the Shadow. "I like weapons."

"Understatement," Weiss coughed into her throat.

"…No," Ryoji replied glancing at the setting sun, it was getting pretty late. "I mean, I used a sword before but that's about it. I have a hmmm… I have a brother that's pretty into weapons, collecting them that is."

"Oh right, yeah seeing my Scroll being busted and all, you think you could point me where Beacon Academy is?"

"Sorry about your Scroll," Ruby pouted. "The truck was about to hit you and-"

"It's fine," The Shadow waved it off. The Scroll wasn't even his, it was just some rich mook's Scroll which Ryoji pick-pocketed alongside his wallet. "A Scroll can be easily replaced but you think you could give me some directions?"

"Sure!" Ruby beamed. "You just walk straight ahead for ten streets that way and then make a left forMmphh-" Her voice got muffled from Yang's hand clamping down on her mouth.

"Sorry about that," Yang apologized. "Rubes here doesn't know how fast she speaks at times."

Ryoji simply nodded. Truth be told he heard the girl just fine, but he supposed that to normal people it would have been almost comprehensible. If he wanted to keep his façade as a regular human civilian, then he would have to play along and down play his superior senses.

"Thanks, Yang-chan." Ryoji said giving her a wink after she gave him the directions to the school Minato attended. "Not gonna lie, the Scroll's GPS was a bit off, so I probably would have gotten lost by myself."

"Chan?"

"Nothing, force of habit." After becoming the Harbinger for Nyx, Ryoji had lost all of his previous human like lust for women and some of his other human like qualities. But it would seem the habit of actual flirting was something not even an entity such as Nyx could remove from him, not that she actively tried to do so.

"Say," Jaune said getting Ryoji's attention. "You're new to Vale, right?"

"Yeah, I got here a few days ago." He admitted.

"You do know that spring break is taking place, right? Beacon is closed for the time being."

"Oh, I know, I just wanted to see my brother who's a student at that Academy."

"What a CoinyDink! We go to Beacon too." Nora posed making a peace sign towards Ryoji's general direction.

"A brother huh," Yang commented. "Yeah I can understand. So, what's his name? Maybe we know the guy if he's a first year."

"His name is Minato Arisato," Ryoji waved his farewell passing by Blake who was shivering like a leaf on a windy day. She let out a hard exhale once the Shadow of Death was out of sight and out if the range of her Faunus instincts before she could calm down visibly.

* * *

"…Weiss, did Minato's file even have a brother mentioned?" Yang's eye gotten a hardened look. She hated being lied to.

"Minato's file only listed 2 sisters listed as siblings." Weiss affirmed scowling. She already did not like that Ryoji boy's personality, it reminded her of Jaune's constant antics which already soured her good mood for the night just thinking about it. She wasn't dumb, she was well-aware that the blonde male wanted to build up a better relationship with her, a shame that she had absolutely no interest in him.

"Just as I thought," Yang growled as she fished out her Scroll to contact her Blue Haired friend. That Ryoji kid had mentioned Minato by name, the Lilac eyed girl needed to at least tell him about him.

"He LOOKS like Minato though," Ruby mentioned. He had to have some familial connections with the Fool with a face that similar. Even she and Yang didn't resemble each other that much of a degree.

"Hey Blake," Yang looked at her partner with worry evident in her eyes. Yang had never seen her that… terrified before. The Cat Faunus was shaking like a child.

"He's dangerous." She whispered, barely being able to talk despite Ryoji being long gone at this point. "He's a monster."

The rest looked at her with an odd look and then they exchanged glances at each other. "I mean, Ryoji is a bit dorky and flirty but dangerous…,"

"He's a monster." She repeated as she took out her own Scroll.

"Who are you calling?" Yang asked as she finished her own call with Minato. "Just called Blue, Ryoji isn't his brother but Minato definitely reacted to the name so he's at the very least." As Ruby said earlier, their resemblance was too similar to be a mere coincidence.

"Just called the staff and Ozpin back at Beacon," Blake looked to the side to make sure that THING wasn't listening in. She doubted Ryoji would pull something with so many trained professional Huntsman in Beacon but there was something about him that terrified her. She knew she was being irrational, but any Faunus would trust their instincts over their logical minds in a life and death scenario. One thing she was sure was Ryoji was strong enough to make that animalistic scream at her, strong enough for it to trigger her instincts to freeze her in place in hopes that he'll ignore her.

"Harsh,"

"I for once, agree with your course of action Blake," Weiss agreed. "Even supposing that Ryoji is linked with Minato somehow, his distinct lack of concern from almost getting run over by a truck raised some alarms in my mind. Plus, there's no reason to lie to us about his relationship with Minato either."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Nora shrugged. "With Aura, we could shrug that truck off in a minute."

"Minato sounded very surprised when I mentioned Ryoji's name." Yang added before lowering her voice into a graver tone which she rarely if ever have. "He sounded almost like he was afraid. I never heard him sound so weak before."

"As I said," Weiss nodded to herself. "Great course of action, Blake." The heiress almost couldn't believe what her teammate Yang had said. Minato seemingly weak is the same as calling fire cold, Minato Arisato was the epitome of strength in which she had as a scale to match her own progress with.

She couldn't agree with Yang's statement despite knowing the fact that Yang had next to nothing to gain in trying to fool her. But with Blake's… intense reaction to that Ryoji, the white-haired girl had to put some credence to that claim.

"Let's not jump the gun guys," Yang interrupted much to Weiss' displeasure. "Minato sounded afraid but there was something in his voice, uh… a sudden nuance that you had to hear to understand. It was less that he was afraid of Ryoji himself, but it sounded like he couldn't bring himself to believe that Ryoji was here." Yang knew that feeling, that tone all to well, she herself had experienced it herself, she lived through that soul crushing feeling.

"Like Ryoji was someone that he thought died or something?" Jaune asked. "Don't know why you think Ryoji is scary Blake, He seems to be an alright guy." Like everyone else here, he was willing to take Blake's words at face value. She was one of the calmest individuals that they knew personally alongside  
Ren and the Persona User who was currently on his break in who knows where. Besides the situation with the dog, Blake had never shown this sort of side to them before.

"Ryoji is a monster, his presence radiated such a terrifying presence." Blake reiterated herself. She didn't expect them to understand but she knew, if she could sense it, then any Faunus worth their Lien would as well. As much as she didn't want to admit it but it seems that the animalistic traits of her people was helpful for once.

"Harsh," Jaune winced, Blake sounded like she actually believed what she was saying too. "I mean, I fought Minato a few days ago in class. And let me tell you, that is what a true monster looked like, nothing I did worked. Not even a scratch on that guy."

"Maybe that Ryoji kid has a Persona as well," Yang added, feeling a bit jealous at the fact that someone else might have that power and she doesn't. Ever since the Fool had summoned that golden dragon Kohryu, her jealously had sky rocketed. She wanted a golden dragon as a Persona too, even if only for her own namesake.

"Yeah, him having a Persona makes sense." Ruby closed the mechanism of Crescent Rose and placed it back on the magnetic strip underneath her hood. "You freaked out when he summoned that Dog Demon… Cerberus was it? Maybe he could summon Zwei some friends."

They all looked at her with a baffled look, especially Weiss. To even suggest using that summoning ability that perhaps surpasses her families for a dog, a mangy mutt, was something that screamed to her as trivializing in her mind.

* * *

Minato almost crushed the Scroll in his hand to pieces after Yang hanged up on him, that piece of information was barely being processed in his own mind despite having seen pretty much all knowledge upon achieving the Universe Arcana and staying within the collective unconscious for millennia.

He believed Yang, there's no way she could have known that name and the Fool didn't believe in coincidences. The timing was perfect… too perfect in the Messiah's opinion. Ryoji Mochizuki, the Death he once fought as the Nyx Avatar was now showing up when he just discovered that Deathly taint within the Dark Zone a few days ago.

Elizabeth, it had to be her doing. When it came to her, there's nothing that the first Fool considered too outlandish for her. Everything about his new life, was also engineered by her, his new body, his compendium and even the choosing of this alternate world Remnant which contained his Counterpart and his living family members.

" **What do you plan to do now?"** Yuki asked, speaking up after being silent for a while.

"…I have to go," Minato clenched his fist. "I have to see him, as soon as possible. There's many things that I wish to speak to him about. Both personal and regarding the situation of this world."

"… **I see,"** Yuki exhaled in understanding. **"We truly do share the same traits at times don't we? I'm not as courageous or noble as you but I can understand the feeling of wanting to meet someone close to you. I bitched and moaned about being with my sisters all this time while you have been suffering silently being alone all this time… I'm sorry."**

Histone was genuinely apologetic which the Persona User simply shook his head. "I'm never alone." He whispered as he placed a hand onto his chest where he could feel a light pulse of energy coming from it, and that source of energy was his Personas whose number have been increasing over the centuries and when he was connected to this world's version of the collective unconscious, giving him access to this world's legends.

" **I'm assuming we're leaving sooner than expected?"** Yuki asked. It was clear as day that he did not wish to leave just yet. And Minato couldn't even blame him due to the fact that he could really empathize with his Counterpart. Yuki had just returned to his home and was now forced to leave, far sooner than expected.

 **I am Thou, Thou art I**

 **Thou Shalt have our blessings when Thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana**

 **The Sis-con Counterpart has reached Stage 4**

 **Your power to create Personas of the Fool Arcana has grown**

"…I'm sorry," Minato apologized. "This was important to you, I know that better than anyone but this situation is important to me. Ryoji is here for some reason, and it's important beyond my and your personal happiness. There's no way Elizabeth would release him from his connection to the Star Eater Nyx if it wasn't important. If it was a whim then she would have done it years ago. She had always had that power to do so, most likely had that power around the same time she realesed me from the Great Seal."

The Fool rubbed his wrists, grimacing his time there, he could remember every blow that Erebus had thrown at his immobile body, he could remember the sheer despair and wish of death of mankind through that world ending beast. Even so, years after his release, his soul, psyche and mind refused to let go of the memories, of the torture he had to go through.

"…Your sorry about what, Young man?" A mature yet young feminine voice came directly behind him. It sounded distinctly amused despite the slight nuance in the tone indicating that she didn't have the full context surrounding his conversation with his Counterpart.

While startled due to the fact that his conversation with Yuki, Minato managed to not flinch from the sudden presence of the familiar voice which he recognized as his Counterpart's mother Rin, he slowly turned around to face the 34-year-old women before she reached out and pulled him into an involuntary embrace into her bosoms.

"Mmphhh!" Minato tried to resist without pushing the blue haired woman, but she had a much tighter and powerful grip than he expected but then again, he said that about most people that had an active Aura. It wasn't that the situation was unwelcomed but with his head stuffed between her breasts, the Messiah couldn't breathe.

Eventually, Rin got the message and reluctantly released her 'son' from her embrace and observed his face in which Minato couldn't even look her in the eyes. It wasn't because of the quite frankly embarrassing situation but because he couldn't and will not look into those EYES without a rush of emotions flowing into him.

When he looked into them, all he could see was all encompassing flames that spewed out of his family's car's engine, those eyes looking at him, telling him to live on, filled with happiness and pride despite being well aware of her own fate.

"… _Why me,"_ Was something that was constantly on his mind all of his life since that crash. Those kinds of thoughts had lessened over the years due to his journey, but it was something that couldn't go away fully. Just as the power of Death and his bonds, the experience of those hellish flames consuming everything he cherished had chiseled and burned its way into his psyche.

"Walk with me, will you?" Rin asked. It was half asking and half telling him, not sure Minato paused and contemplated looking into the deep green of the citrus trees growing within the land of his Counterpart's family.

" **You can't fight her bro,"** Yuki said within his mind. **"I mean you can, but she'll start giving you this pouty look that made you feel as if you kicked a hundred puppies."**

"Where to?" Minato asked.

"Just to the pound over there," Rin replied before linking arms with him. She started pulling him along at such a speed which made it almost impossible not to look at her as she dragged him. He thanked any higher beings out there that he had experience moving like that due to the times he spent with the sister dup of Team RWBY. At first, he thought it was simply one of Ruby's quirks, but it turns out not to be unique as the older sister had the same tendencies.

She glanced at the ring that he found at the burial chambers for a short brief moment before turning her attention to the ponds that was slowly coming into view. Reaching a wooden bench carved out of purple heart and cherry wood, she sat down after readjusting her skirt to make it more comfortable and the hems of her loose and lacy sleeves.

The Fool noticed that look of hers when she focused on the ring, that confirms that she is at the very least aware of its abilities or its otherworldly nature.

"I heard from Marina," She started without turning to face him, something he was grateful for. If she stared at him with those eyes of hers, the urge to bawl like a child would rise from him despite it being deeply buried within him.

"I heard that you've been attending an Huntsman Academy for quite some time now." She clapped her hands and automatically, a machine activated and dropped some fish pellets into the ponds which caused the fish to go into a feeding frenzy. He wasn't an expert or even knowledgeable when it came to Koi, but he was certain that even the cheapest specimen would probably be within the hundred thousand territories.

"A few months but yes," He too focused on the fish to avoid eye contact. "I quite enjoy it actually, at least compared to the years before doing miscellaneous jobs to pay rent."

"Oh my," She gasped. "You must have suffered greatly. You know that our family has generations worth of inheriting land right? The need to work is nonexistent, I only do so to expand the Arisato's influence. It stagnated a bit with Mother and Father due to their adherence to the old ways but in Atlas, we are the most influential family out there. We have a say in just about every type of goods manufactures out there, Scrolls, Dust, Military technology and much more. As long as I live, there's no need for any of my children to work."

"Do you disagree with how I lived so far or the fact that I am trying to get a Huntsman license?"

"Both," Rin stated bluntly. "I can labor myself for the four of us, why live such a difficult and burdensome life?"

"I don't see it as difficult or burdensome," Minato responded, trying to keep his calm due to the physical space between him and his 'mother' was nonexistent. "I don't doubt your work ethic Rin, but I found out a lot about myself by going to Beacon, not because of the institution itself but the people inside said institution are quite interesting to say the least."

"…Rin, you know its disrespectful to address your mother by her given name right? Call me mother… momma if you must." She playfully rested her head on his shoulder. "Or perhaps, You prefer me as Rin and not momma? 35 is still considered young."

" **I think I threw up in my mouth,"** Yuki choked. **"I know she's not your mother but don't fucking do it. Keep it in your pants Man!"**

"…"

"You've grown up in those years Minato, for a moment, I was worried that you'll stay short." She laughed quietly to herself. "Okay, but seriously, you have no intentions of staying, here do you? Based on what Marina told me and what you had just said over the Scroll, you plan on leaving."

"Yes, there's something I must and there's someone I must meet." The Fool admitted. "I had intended to stay here for the full 3 weeks but something had come up. I'm sorry."

She sighed deeply. "Why, out of all the traits you could have inherited from me… You just HAD to inherit my stubbornness. Still, I will respect your decision. The freedom to choose one's life is precious… I of all people should understand that."

"…This turned out better than I expected to have happened." The Persona User admitted. "I expected a fight or something of that nature."

"Hmph, if it was Marina then perhaps she would've thrown a little temper tantrum but as I said, I will respect your decision in life even if I disagree with it. You are not the same 15-year-old that left us, I will have to stop seeing you as that little boy of mine, You, Minato Yuki, are now a fully-grown man."

"Minato Arisato." He replied instantly.

She started to shake a bit, he felt every little movement from her lithe body due to the fact that she had her head resting on his shoulder. "Yes! I always knew that you loved me more than that pathetic father of yours."

"He's your husband."

"Was my husband," Rin corrected. "He's dead and even before then, I cared little of him." His 'mother' shrugged her shoulders as if she was commenting on the weather. "Not all marriages are happily ever after like all those shows like to portray. Your father and I were arranged to be married and I simply didn't find him as disagreeable as the rest of the candidates."

"…"

 **"…"** Yuki was speechless at the casual response, he was now beginning to look at his mother in a new light. Just how loveless was her marriage to the man that he called father.

"…Do not worry, I will never do that to you." Rin assured him. "Not to you or your sister, all of you are my sparking irreplaceable treasures. At least that father of yours managed something right for once. You have my blessings to pursue whoever you want or even, you can have as many women as your heart desires… just let me hold the grandbabies."

"…What." He choked out, that wasn't something even he had expected.

"Well… its either you or your sisters and I don't know if I want them to live such a… promiscuous life."

"…Can we leave this topic?"

"Why? You're not a virgin, are you?"

"No, but I really don't wish to talk about my sex life with my 'mother' of all people."

"But… the grand babies."

"Mother, just no."

"Fine," She hmphed before taking out a pair of keys. "Go to Warehouse 3, there's the newly developed Bullhead for you to use. Don't worry about flying it, the GPS and auto pilot is very reliable."

"…Thanks." Minato took the keys and started to leave. Once he gotten far away enough out of sight, he'll simply Traesto away.

"Oh, and I'll be keeping that book of yours if you don't mind. I didn't know my beloved baby was quite the genius, I wish to use the designs to expand our influence in the market and test its feasibility."

Minato simply shrugged, giving her the go ahead. He had an old friend to catch up with. A few moments after her beloved son left, Rin's eyes hardened. "…So, the Ring of Amata Samara chose Minato. How interesting." She was certain that previously, her eldest daughter Akane was the most compatible with that divine item. "That would explain why Minato is alive now if He took an interest in him." The young woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. She hated the possibility of owing anything to that being of all existences.

Still, Minato would be safe if he had the of protection of that entity. The Grimm are honestly a bunch of insects compared to Amata Samara. That was honestly, the biggest reason why she allowed her son to even continue being a Huntsman.

* * *

 ***OMAKE***

"Minato Arisato is the Messiah!" Ryoji yelled on the streets of Vale on the top of his lungs. "Accept him as your Savior!" He passed out flyers with the picture portrait of the Blue Haired Persona User.

"PRAISE THE SEAL!" A chorus of women yelled out mixed in with moans and panting in the background.

Ryoji clicked his tongue and tried his best to ignore the flames of jealousy towards Minato's luck with women. He passed out a flyer to a Faunus male around the age of 25.

The Faunus actually paused and actually took some time to read it. "…So, let me get this straight," He started. "If I don't accept this blue haired prison bitch as my Messiah then I'll go straight to Hell?"

"Yup," Ryoji nodded. "PRAISE THE SEAL!"

"PRAISE THE SEAL!" A chorus of female voices yelled back with equal if not even more fervor.

"Fuck off bitch," The Faunus spat as he tore the picture of the smiling savior in half and stomped on it. "Fuck you and your cult filled with scantily dressed cunts."

A silence so eerily thick filled the streets of Vale as the women snarled at the Faunus. Not only did he disrespect the Messiah, their god with the gigantic Mara, he also insulted them personally. He's not getting away with that unscathed.

"Get him!" A wave of women rushed him and pushed him to the cold hard cement sidewalk and began to beat the living shit out of him. Ryoji swore he saw Elizabeth, Aigis, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, Velvet and Neo in the crowd too. Yang especially looked elated beating the crap out of the admittedly extremely rude Faunus who might or might not have died.

"…What is this?" Minato asked with a baffled expression. The Messiah didn't verbally say it, but his expression practically said, "I blame you for this Ryoji."

"C'mon it's just a prank." The Death smiled as he smacked his former vessel on the back playfully. "Y'know, an April Fool's… Get it? It fits, seeing your Arcana and all."

"The Arcana is means by all is revealed." Ryoji whispered with forced ominous tones that came out cheesy like Junpei's believe it or don'ts.

The Fool was not amused. "It's not funny nor is it April."

Ryoji shrugged. "It's close enough. But you know, you know what IS FUNNY?"

"…What?" Minato Hesitantly asked, afraid of the smile Ryoji was giving, it was never a good sign. The Persona User learned that lesson the hard way and he considered Ryoji too much like a brother to seek retribution.

"Girls! The Mara has arrived! PRAISE THE SEAL!"

They stopped kicking the Faunus male and swiftly turned around with such soeed that Minato thought the former Harbinger of Nyx had casted a Sukukaja on them without him knowing.

"PRAISE THE SEAL!"

"Activating Orgy Mode." Aigis intoned as she looked like she was about ready to pounce on the other Fool.

Minato took a hesitant step back as he realized the sheer number of hungry stares he was receiving from the women he once Social Linked… Especially Weiss and Neapolitan.

"Are you ready for our second bout my dear guest." Elizabeth held out her compendium with the Mara Persona Card just centimeters away from getting crushed. "…I promise none of your bones or Mara will get broken this time. I promise."

Minato clutched his gut as phantom pains erupted from his hip and crotch area. He quickly Traestoed out of there with a quick draw of his Evoker.

"…Man, I'm so fucking jealous." Ryoji clicked his tongue. "Goddamn Wildcards."

"Did someone say Wildcard?" A black-haired Cat Faunus with red eyes asked. "I'm Akira Kurusu. Shit, I think I'm in the wrong fic."

He shrugged his shoulders stylishly and readjusted his glasses. "…Fuck it, I'm stealing this damn fic. Like any decent Phantom thief should."

"…What?"

"And I'm stealing his girls, just because."

"…" Ryoji sighed and clapped his hands twice.

"What was that supposed to do?"

A purple flame began to erupt from underneath the newest Fool. Elizabeth and Aigis were both not happy at the upstart trying to take the Messiah's Harem away, summoning Lucifer, Helel and Satan to perform the deadliest Fusion Spell they had seen countless times.

"That's not me is it?"

"Armageddon," And thus, the newest Fool was never heard from again… or so they thought. Akira was like an eel, it wasn't his raw power that made him such a credible threat but his cat like agility... that came from a cat.


	53. Chapter 53

**I'm sorry this took so long but with college, midterms and essays just keep popping up one after the other which kills me and my time. Even when I do have time, I don't even feel like writing because of me just wanting to relax. The Fate Grand Order events was also the reason I was gone for so long but now... there's another one lol. The Da Vinci event was fitting and Ironic as hell for me because one of my essays was about Sigmund Freud and his view on Leonardo Da Vinci for my history class for some reason.**

 **Now there's the Accel Zero event which I'm hype for because Zero was the Fate series that got me introduced to Fate as a whole. Probably gonna skip out on rolling on the banner because I feel like my luck for the month has run out after getting Np2 Jalter after like 7 pulls or so. I was content with just getting one copy but after watching a video on a person pulling a second MHX back when Saber Wars was going on, I felt it in my bones that I should keep rolling and My guts and luck rewarded me.**

 **Though my luck at getting Angra Mainyu is shit however, how can a free Servant be this hard! I know he's a shit servant but still, I want that 0 star servant for trophy purposes. Another reason i'm skipping the banner is because I want to save my quartz for other more limited servants like the summer and the Prisma Girls... and Cock wizard Merlin which apparently breaks the game. Kinda a shame seeing Iskander and Kiritsugu are some of my more favorite characters.**

* * *

Opening the doors of the storage house, Minato stepped in to the dark unlit room and stumbled through the small items like half used silicon bottles that had yet to be stored away. Eventually finding the switch, the Fool turned on the light which blinded him for a moment.

When his eyes, readjusted to the lights, Minato widened his eyes a fraction of a centimeter when he saw the Bullhead that his mother Rin was referring to. It was so vastly different compared to the other Bullheads he had seen back in Vale and in the ports of Atlas, the flying vehicle was more streamlined, more advanced and quite frankly better made.

" **I see that mom was busy,"** Yuki noted. **"It's even better than the prototype that was made 3 years ago… well that's to be expected but she really outdid herself this time."**

"Hmm, from the way Rin spoke, I assumed that she had no intention of letting you or your sisters working." Minato said as he took out the key and pressed the button which opened the hatch. "Air conditioner, probably the most important human invention after the music player." The Persona User sighed peacefully despite the fact that he rarely ever sweats.

" **Oh, I was always a bit interested in tech, so I annoyed her until she took me with her one day."** Yuki shrugged mentally. **"But enough about that, how you think your little reunion with that Ryoji guy is going to proceed?"**

The Blue Haired Teen was silent for a moment. "I really don't know,"

"Ryoji and I have a relationship that is hard to describe. He and I were the same for over ten years and he understood me in ways that no one, not even my own self could understand. Though, one thing for certain is I doubt it'll go sour, the meeting that is." Even with Ryoji losing his freewill to Nyx, despite losing his humanity, he still was reluctant to fight against the Fool during the promised day.

Reaching the pilot seat, the Messiah inserted the key and activated the engine which roared to life and started a soft rhythmic hum. "That's what I like to hear." The Fool activated the automatic self-driving function and inserted the coordinates to the system. The Persona User never flown before in an airplane or Bullhead and he certainly won't take his chances either… even if he could survive the crash of said vehicle. Even competent Aura wielders had survived crashes with surprisingly high percentages.

" **Say, when you say you two were one existence before, do you mean kinda like how we are now?"**

"I suppose, though your understanding of me is quite lacking in comparison." The Bullhead ascended into the sky with surprising speed as it began to accelerate past what Minato was used to. The only concern that he had was the reliability of the defense system, many times in the past, many companies had claimed that they held the best defense system on the market only for it to be destroyed by the Creatures of Grimm.

" **Whatever bro,"** Yuki sounded miffed. **"Can't you like teleport with your too diverse to be real Persona abilities?"**

"Technically yes," Minato admitted. Reaching the clouds, the Bullhead stopped ascending and its A.I straightened the metal hull to focus on covering distance. The Fool enjoyed traveling through the air and sea, it was a welcome change in scenery after spending so much of his times in big cities. Most people, himself included can be forgetful of how vast the world was beyond their own 'world' that revolves around them. He stared at the Evoker for a brief moment, contemplating whether he should risk using the Traesto spell or not and eventually decided not to.

" **I'm sensing a but coming** ," Yuki replied as the Bullhead gained even further speed. If the Bullheads on the current market can be considered the equivalent of taxis, and buses, then this new model can be considered the epitome of a racer that had the durability of a tank.

"At these distances, I have trouble pinpointing the exact location of where I wish to be." Minato admitted. There were… rather interesting encounters due to the slight errors with the teleportation. The only way to increase the accuracy of teleportation would be familiarizing himself with the areas between where he is currently and where he wishes to be.

" **Huh, makes logic."** Yuki said after contemplating about the teleportation abilities that his Counterpart had, and it made sense to him that it had limitations like that. Even the Semblances that he had read up on had some sort of restriction on them despite those abilities being geared towards that singular skill.

Just as the Fool was about to blast some music through his Scroll, multiple loud sirens blared at them. "Halt! This is the Atlas P.D!" A masculine aged voice howled at them. "Stop your vehicle, you're going above the speed limit. Pull over immediately. Illegally crossing the border is subject to fine."

"… **Should we pull over?"** Yuki asked. He doubted that Minato's answer would be a yes, we should but he asked it either way. Even if they got sent to prison, Yuki was still in Minato's head either way, so it wouldn't affect him and besides, he and Minato could talk to the Personas within the sea of the Messiah's soul.

Minato simply shook his head and pulled out the Evoker. Well, this was as good as a chance as any to test out his Persona abilities and how they affect certain targets.

" **Is it teleportation time?"**

"Yes, after I test out this." Minato pressed the muzzle of the gun shaped object to his temple and relishing the distinct sensation of ice cold steel. "Sukunda." Without fully manifesting his Persona into the corporeal world due to the limitations of the space within the Bullhead, a green glow hit each of the chasing Bullhead and immediately the speed debuff spell slowed down the vehicles to a fraction of their original speed. "Sukukaja." Another green glow hit his own Bullhead, speed up his to insane levels and the Bullhead was already absurdly fast. As soon as he was out of the sight and the range of the police vehicles, Minato pulled the trigger and casted Traesto.

* * *

"Holy Seal," Ryoji breathed out. "If you told me that Beacon was this large, I wouldn't have believed you Elizabeth." Beacon was much grander than what he could have possibly imagined, especially the tower that was hanging in the distance. He wondered if Mitsuru saw this place, what her reaction would have been like. His first guess was that she'll try to at least one up this place as her family made Gekkokaun and thus the red-haired upperclassman would have at least tried to preserve her family pride.

True to those group of teen's words, there were very few students on the school campus due to it being spring break. Any Japanese high schooler would have been jealous at, while he never had the full school experience due to enrolling in Gekkokaun late in the school year, but the Shadow was certain that the Japanese doesn't have any breaks on any significant amount of time.

"Okay Ryoji," He said to himself. "There's time to sight-see later." He came for one thing and one thing only, to offer his aid to his previous vessel. No doubt, he could be of use to the Messiah with his powers despite the fact that the Shadow was more than likely surpassed in strength.

Closing his eyes. The Avatar of Nyx can better sense the faint presence of Minato. He could tell his energy signature due to the Fool being his vessel for ten years and the fact that Minato had absorbed his own deathly taint into his energy signature as well. Even if Minato's presence was so different compared to his previous life, there was no way he could mistake his own presence. To not recognize the death energy that Minato had inherited from him would be the same as looking at his own arm and not acknowledge it's his own.

He opened his eyes and almost sighed in disappointment, while the Shadow could sense Minato's energy that clung to Beacon, it was clear that he hadn't been in this area for a few days. Ryoji wondered what Minato could possibly be doing during the break.

Supposedly, the Fool had spent almost 3 years in this foreign world, the fact that the blue haired teen had a life outside of life didn't surprise him. Minato was always the type to find a way to be busy, whether be hanging out in the mall, buying items, or working at a part-time job, it's more the fact that the Death of the other world was a bit lost on what to do now.

"Having Fuuka's abilities would sure come in handy right about now," Ryoji shrugged and followed the obnoxiously colored yellow brick road and made sure to be keeping track of the vestiges of Minato's left-over presence. It grew stronger as he made his way through the garden of Beacon which had intricate carved white marble stone as decoration.

Passing by a group of people with animal ears and tails, Ryoji couldn't help but notice the way they looked at him. Their eyes were dilated and bloodshot, the fear and absolute terror was plain to see. The shivering of their bodies and the scent of urine filled the air.

Pinching his nose in disgust, the Shadow left the area as fast as his legs would have allowed him… which is to say quite fast due to his status as a being physically and mentally above mortal beings. He dared say that Minato was the only mortal that ever surpassed him in that regard, and even then, Minato certainly isn't mortal anymore now.

The Persona User's energy signature alone was a dead giveaway, besides the deathly taint that reeked off of him, there's also something that Elizabeth did to it that made the energy signature that made him resemble more like… whatever the hell Elizabeth was. Sure, Ryoji could tell that there were fleeting bits of his humanity within the source, but it was nothing all that significant, it was weak and over-shadowed by his other powers like the Cipher which is the ultimate power that the Fool Arcana can manifest, a power that was even rarer than the world.

There's the World Arcana within him as well, there was something… divine about that Arcana that allowed Wildcard's to transcend their human limitations which made them on par with even the strongest of Elizabeth's kind. The only reason that Ryoji even had this sort of information was that Minato's attendant saw it fit to explain the various powers that Minato had gained after their de-fusion. That was something that he was grateful for to the former Velvet room attendant due the fact that Minato's presence felt that much different since the first Fool acquired the Universe Arcana compared to when they were still the same entity.

If it wasn't for the knowledge drop by Elizabeth and the deathly taint, Ryoji would be certain that he would have trouble recognizing it.

While, the Faunus freaking out at his mere presence was worrying, the Shadow had other things to worry about. The dorm that Minato was currently living in for starters, it was larger compared to the other presumably dorms around the same area. "That's definitely Minato's dorm alright," Ryoji nodded to himself. If Beacon had his energy signature, then this dorm was practically stained in it, the Fool has spent so much time in this building that it began to stain itself with it. Kind of like how a person wore a shirt for a day or two and it began to even smell like the person. "I can even sense those teenager's presence over there too."

He glanced at the 2 dorms to Minato's own dorm's left. They were about half the size of Minato's dorm despite the fact that he could only sense Minato's presence in the larger dorm compared to the 4 in the dorm that was only half the size. Why would a dorm that housed 4 people is smaller compared to the one that held but one? It made no sense to the Death, no matter how much he tried to wrap his head around it. The only reason that he could come up with was the possibility that the principle of the Academy saw Minato as an important asset, more important than the others?

It made sense if he thought about in that sense. The Shadow grabbed the doorknob of Minato's dorm and turned it, only to find it locked. In hindsight, he should have expected a locked door in case of people trying to steal his possession but Ryoji finally used some of his inhuman strength and crushed the knob to pieces and kicked the door down with ease. He could have sworn he heard several gasps, but he must have been imagining things. There was no one out from what he could tell.

Hmm, it's different from Minato's usual style of decorating or lack thereof. During his times as Pharos and that one time before the promised day, Ryoji had seen Minato's dorm room and it was very… lack luster in comparison to this one. His previous room was very… empty possessing very little alterations to the standard student rooms but this new set up was almost foreign to the Shadow. The walls were wrapped with racks of aquariums and terrariums filled with life, plants were grown hanging from the ceiling on a length of chain or resting by tables or window sills giving the air a freshness that is relieving for even an existence like him.

His bed was at the corner like usual, taking as little possible space as possible. The other corner had a kitchen with all the necessities like a spice cabinet, microwave, refrigerator, rice cooker, a gas burner or rather a Dust Burner for this world, a sink counter top, and an oven. The knives were haphazardly placed on the sink counter, almost as if Minato gotten lazy after cleaning them and decided that it didn't matter since he'll simply use it the next morning.

Ryoji shook his head, that was a so Minato thing to do. The Fool had a TV set or a Scrollvision but it seemed to have been rarely used seeing a slight layer of dust gathering on it. "Why am I not surprised?" The Fool had always been someone who preferred to be outdoors than his own room besides studying or online gaming. Reaching the Messiah's desk, there was a strange little contraption that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was largely metal in appearance and was in the shape of a cylinder with multiple chambers.

Curiosity struck the blacked haired entity and more often than not, Ryoji was an existence that gave in to his curiosity, that childlike wonder present within all things that had emotions. Reaching out, he lifted up the metal cylinder which was far heavier than expected bur still within his capabilities to lift.

"…Now… what do we have here?" Ryoji opened up the lid and a wave of power coming from the powdered form of the elemental gems. As a Shadow, Ryoji could feel the power from the gems due to their nature as crystallized magic incubated and formed within other Shadows. Sometimes, he wondered what was going on in that mind Minato has, to so casually leave magic borne from the powers of Shadows so out in the open without any form of countermeasures against theft… the Death of the other world couldn't believe it. "This is ridiculous." He muttered despite him being the only sentient being within the room.

Placing down the cylinder and putting the lid back on it, Ryoji took out the wallet he stolen from that rich kid mouthing off to that store keeper. A shame that the Scroll he stole got broken into teeny tiny pieces, but it was probably for the best, there was a probability that that device had some sort of tracking feature on it. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, back in his and Minato's home world, even the earlier models of smart phones which were nowhere near as advanced as these Scrolls capable of producing hard light, had a tracking ability via satellite.

"Meeeow!" A cat voiced it displeasure. Turning around, Ryoji saw the feline hissing at him. The cat had strange silver eyes and mismatched ears and paws compared to its otherwise black fur body. Its fur was puffed up to make it appear that it was bigger than it actually was but Ryoji slowly bent down trying to appear as non-threatening to the feline as possible. "Heyyy, little buddy." He reached out to pet the cute kitten that was on the verge of being considered an adult cat with his left hand.

It hissed even louder and lunged at the Death, biting and svratching Ryoji's out stretched hand with enough force to draw blood… or ichor in his case. The black liquid that was multiple times thicker than human blood spilled out of his wounds. The cat widened its feline eyes and coughed out the foul liquid which was pooled on to the marbled floor.

Ryoji hissed out a bit before smiling in defeat, "This is why I'm more of a dog person." He shook his head and stared at his wound which was slowly healing back into pristine unblemished flesh once more. "Why on Earth… on Remnant would Minato chose to have a cat as a pet? I would assume he would've preferred to have a dog like Koromaru." He spoke out loud, he never really interacted with the pup besides the few times that Junpei and Minato invited him over to the dorm and their battle on the promised day in the very peak of Tartarus, but that pup seemed to be an ideal pet with an intelligence not found in most other animals.

The cat hissed at his words.

"Put your hands up!" A gruff male voice spat. "Don't move either!"

"How can I put my hands up if I can't move?"

"A smartass Huh?" The security guard clicked his tongue. "I don't appreciate smartasses." He leveled his pistol on Ryoji.

"Kinda, obsessive for a civilian isn't it?" Ryoji was not worried, at all. Why would he? Shadows can't be harmed by regular Humans, and as an evolved Shadow made to be a worthy Avatar for the Night Queen, he had very little to fear regarding his own well-being.

"Shut it, Damn Bastard." The security guard growled as he hand-cuffed Ryoji. "Trespassing and destruction of private property." The guard glanced at the door Ryoji broken down. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Wait! I can explain this-" Ryoji started but got interrupted by the guard.

"You can explain it to Goodwitch and Ozpin, Brat." The guard muttered about his already shitty day and how the current generations were lazy bags of shit, only good for being Grimm chomp or something along those lines. "Besides, I don't trust the words of anybody that cats don't like."

"Meow!"

"Here's some cat nip lil budd~"

"That seems to be a rather… unreliable way to judge a person." Ryoji said as he was getting pushed out of the dorm of his former vessel.

* * *

Manifesting at the abandoned warehouses where he and the rest of Team RWBY fought the White Fang, Minato got off the Bullhead and cracked his neck. It appears that his theory was correct, teleportation spells were capable of transporting inanimate objects so long as he had physical contact with said object. It made sense considering that every other time he teleported, his clothes and accessories were teleported as well. The only real difference between that and the Bullhead was the size and weight.

Casting a Sukukaja spell and switching his Stat Allocation to Speed, Minato took off like a bullet towards the shopping district. Based on the background noises like the waves and the sound of the distinct ice cream truck, the Fool deduced that Yang and the others were in the shopping district not so long ago. It was also sad in his opinion that he could tell the sound of the ice cream truck out due to how obsessive he was towards the lychee flavored ice cream that was only made by the company of said ice cream truck.

In his defense, he tasted all the standard ice cream to the point that he no longer had the same excitement and enjoyment from it. Thus, the blue haired teen sought out all rumors regarding new flavors that were out there.

It took roughly 15 minutes of running full speed, but he had finally caught up to Team RWBY and the 3 members minus Pyrrha of Team JNPR who were walking back to Beacon or at least that's what Minato assumed. It was fortunate that he was so fast that he could no longer be perceived by the untrained Human eye because he had almost crashed into an individual or 2 along the way.

"Yang," He spoke from behind the blonde startling her. The Messiah immediately ducked down because Yang after she jumped up from shock, turned around with speed that he would've have expected from Ruby and immediately swung with her left arm.

Upon missing, Yang regained her balance by over extending. "Blue, Don't do that!" She glared at him. While the boxer was irritated from the suddenness of his entrance, she didn't seem to have a fouled mood.

He scratched the back of his head, a tad bit guilty and embarrassed. "Sorry, I heard the news and had to rush back to Vale." He regained his calm face, it even held a firm resolve, a potent steely seriousness that the others were not used to seeing in the mostly lazy and gluttonous older teen. "Is it true? You guys met Ryoji?"

"…Yeah. We did, say, is that guy really your brother?" Yang replied after a few seconds of awkward silence. Seeing Minato like this was… strange to say the least.

"Our relationship is more complicated than that, but I suppose we are like brothers."

"Ohh, what is it like to live with a brother?" Ruby asked excitedly with her arms tensed up in the side, clutching the edges of her red hood. "Jaune here only has sisters and Weiss won't talk about hers."

"I guess it's like having a sibling and best friend rolled into one," Minato said. "Bit annoying and pushy at times but that's all sibling relationships, I suppose." Minato himself had never had any sibling besides his 2 sisters that died in the car crash which he could honestly remember very little about them and thus had to supplement with the memories of his Counterpart Yuki.

"What you trying to imply Blue," Yang lightly punched him in the shoulder playfully on the shoulder. "You sayin that Rubes and me aren't tight?"

"Well… Weiss is my besty." Ruby admitted.

"Traitor!" Yang cried out, her expression resembled a person eating an extremely sour lemon without knowing.

"Hmph," Weiss snorted and looked the side, crossing her arms. "It's not like I wanted to be considered you best friend or anything."

Minato blinked, he suddenly gotten a lot of Yukari vibes from Weiss. Strange, he expected her to resemble more of Mitsuru than anyone else seeing her background but the more he spent time with her, the more he realized she was some sort of strange amalgamation of both.

"…Back to Vale?" The heiress repeated the Fool's words to herself. "Where were you if you were off the kingdom?"

"Oh, I was simply visiting some family members." Minato shrugged. "I assumed that I had a bit more time to be with them but Ryoji popping up was unexpected and took priority."

Yang smiled at that. She had pressured him earlier in the year for the blue haired Fool to visit them, it just rubbed her the wrong way that Minato would simply brush his own flesh and blood to the side like that. It just didn't sit right with the blonde brawler to see one of her closest friends do that, something that she lived the receiving end of.

She then frowned, she finally fully registered what Minato had said. She couldn't believe that he would choose Ryoji over his own mother and sister.

"Are you serious?" Weiss looked at the Fool with disbelieving eyes. "Atlas is literally a continent away. How on Remnant did you get here from Atlas in an hour?"

"That's not important. Where did Ryoji say he was going?" Minato dodged the question. Or rather, none were willing to further question him on the matter when the Fool was like that, not even Yang and Nora.

"He said he was going to Beacon as well." Jaune told Minato. "He seemed to be in a rush to see you man."

"I see." Minato nodded. "Thanks, Jaune." He made a mental note to hang out with the blonde and Ren more often in the future. They were the only male friends that he had at the moment, well he could now include Ryoji in that list of male friends now.

He walked past the group and towards the Academy, but Blake grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "What is he?" She whispered with barely concealed fear. "…What are you?"

"It's better that you don't know." Minato softly whispered. He gently removed her grip from his coat sleeve. His mind briefly went back to his final battle in his old life before he walked away. There were some things in life that carves its way into one's souls and it is not just bonds that leave a lasting effect. His very soul shrieks as it remembers Nyx just blasting his body with literal Death spells, not the Mudos or Eihas but as in the literal concept that tried to rip his existence from reality. Shrugging off the phantom pains, the Fool continued to his destination.

* * *

"Heh heh," Ryoji chuckled nervously as that strangely strict blonde professor started to pace around him and the dimly lit room wielding that riding crop of hers. It seemed kind of… kinky in his opinion but he kept that thought to himself. There were many times that his big mouth had gotten him into trouble and that is a situation that he rather not replicate with this older woman.

At times like this, he could actually appreciate being a Shadow, nothing within the physical mundane world can possibly harm him, even that Dust shooter Glynda wielded, while it was annoyance at the time, getting shot by those 2 intellectually challenged Humans in the Forever Falls had been… education in regards to his powers and existence in this world despite being undone by said world by its force of rejection.

"…So, can you let me go now?" Ryoji asked awkwardly. He felt extremely uncomfortable around Glynda too, the Shadow had a feeling that she would have some Mitsuru execution traits if he pushed his luck too much. "If it's about the damages, I'm sure I could pay for it somehow." Technically, the Lien he has was not his, but they didn't need to know that.

Glynda went on and on about is foolishness and inconvenience which Ryoji had tuned out pretending to care, he had much worse teachers back at Gekkokaun so this wasn't particularly new to the Death of the other world. He just hoped that his indifference didn't show on his facial expression, that ALWAYS makes the situation worse.

"Still, what on Remnant possessed you to kick down a door of a student that had been away for the break." She sighed exasperated. "If it weren't for your physical resemblance to that boy, then I would have already sent you to the holding cell a few blocks away."

"I still think I'm the more handsome one." Ironically, his physical form was due to Minato as well, so it didn't really matter either way.

The professor gave him an incredibly flat look. "I shudder the thought of you meeting Nora or Yang, the school wouldn't be able to handle such carnage."

"Actually, I met them like an hour ago." Ryoji corrected. "Pretty interesting group of people." He shrugged and rested his feet lazily on the table and leaned back on the chair getting comfortable.

Glynda's eyes twitched a tad bit and bite back a scathing retort. This boy was unintentionally or not, was getting on her nerves without even trying.

"And if you think I'm bad, wait till you meet Jupei of Kenji."

"What?"

"So, is that a yes or no?" Ryoji asked, not that he had anywhere to go but being in a dimly lit room with alone with strict professor with a riding crop was starting to get a bit stressful. If he still had his hormones, no doubt this might have been one of his fantasies, but he wasn't the same existence anymore, at best he could remember fondly of his times as a supposed Human but beyond that might very well be impossible.

He took out a stack of Lien and tossed a few on the table, he probably gave way more than what was needed due to the fact that he only broke down a door but eh, it wasn't like it was his money. "That should cover it right?" He phrased it like a question, but it was more like he was simply stating it.

"Yes, but we still have to make sure that Minato himself is fine with simply letting you go and to check his belongings as well."

"Go bring him up on a Scroll call then." Ryoji shrugged, he already knew what Minato's response was going to be. Disregarding the fact that they shared the same body and soul for ten years, Minato didn't strike him or anyone really as a person that's materialistic in nature…for the most part. Well… besides his nature as a hoarder, whether it be food or weapons, Minato would buy anything that would catch his interest. Though besides a select few categories, Minato doesn't have much desires beyond himself.

"Go ahead Glynda," An amused chuckle from an older man interjected alongside the rhythmic taps of a cane. "For the time being, I would like to talk to the young 'man' for a little moment. I'm Ozpin, the headmaster of the Academy which you… barged in on for the lack of a better term."

Ryoji almost lunged towards the neck of the man the moment he came into view, just reading the signature that his soul was giving off almost made him flew into a murderous rage. It was an even more severe sort of reaction than his first few encounters with the Creatures of Grimm. At the very least, they have the excuse of being created that way, but this man was just repulsing to him.

This man's soul, it was absolutely repulsive to him who was deeply rooted towards the concept of Death but that was only natural for Ryoji Mochizuki. This man's soul was too… artificial and large for any man nor any living being to possess. The Shadow could sense it the very second, he laid eyes on the man, he could feel the remaining vestiges of the other souls that were once separate from him before being assimilated to a single soul that was right in front of him.

Ryoji gritted his teeth. _"How on Earth did Minato miss this?"_ That was all that was going through his head as he forced himself to untense his coiled muscles. He mustered a false smile as he resisted the urge to fix the abnormality right in front of his eyes, his responsibility as a Death was telling him of the wrongness that is the 'man' Ozpin.

" _What possible reason does Ozpin want from Minato?"_ Ryoji thought as his mind went back to Minato's dorm. Was the extra size given to the Fool as a favor to get on his good side? If so, then there's no way that Ozpin at least doesn't have some sort of rough idea of Minato's abilities. Even if the headmaster had no knowledge on the particulars of his power, he must have still noticed Minato's uniqueness that made him stand out from other students.

Beings of a certain range of power naturally have this air around them… how Minato hid it was beyond him. Those teens that seemed to be his friends or at least acquainted with him didn't seem to even notice, especially that cat eyed girl. She froze up from his mere presence as did those other Faunus, in terms of power Minato had most likely surpassed him by a good margin by now.

"Sure, Headmaster," Ryoji kept that false smile on. "Let's have a little chat."

"Please, just call me Ozpin. It's strange to hear you call me that when you're not even my student."

* * *

Minato had reached Beacon relatively quickly, well that was to be expected since he Traestoed immediately after he got into a dark corner and out of sight. It was fortunate Remnant has a much more of a range for judging oddities seeing Dust explosions happened fairly frequently so a random flash of light coming from an alley wouldn't evoke a second glance.

He immediately reformed in a bathroom… which he had never been to before. His bathroom wasn't pink and filled with make-up and neither was the general man's bathroom which he rarely used at the school. Did he overshoot his coordinates? Perhaps he was too distracted thinking about the possibility of seeing Ryoji face to face after so long that his control over his powers lessened in that instant.

A tiny shriek came from behind him causing the Fool to reflexively turn around and the sight managed to stun him. It was Velvet stark naked taking a bath, the only thing protecting her modesty was the layers of bubbles and rose petals that prevented the Persona User from seeing any further. Her hair and bunny ears were covered in coconut and almond hair conditioner… the same brand that he used.

Awkwardly kicking the rug with the tip of his toes, Minato drew his Evoker and pointed at his temple which elicited another scream from Velvet. In her opinion, that act was a bit too extreme for her liking. Sure, Minato might have seen something, but she REALLY didn't want to see a man kill himself over her. She has no desire to see Minato's brain be splattered, while the bunny Faunus can't call her and Minato's relationship a friendship, they were still on good terms.

After all, he was the only one who defended her when she needed it, not even her teammates had stepped in. Not that the Rabbit Faunus blamed them, humans that defended Faunus folk tended to be targeted too and there are things people are not willing to risk for the sake of others like their own family's well-being.

"Will a I'm sorry be enough?" The Death of the mortal world asked. Velvet just stared at him with her mouth widened as if she struggled to compose herself and trying to find the right words. Not surprisingly, seeing a blue haired man pointing a gun on the side of his head with a deadpan blank expression was really bot something an 18 year old girl had to deal with, even on Remnant.

Before she could even respond, Minato pulled the trigger and left in a flash a light leaving Velvet with a baffled expression on her face… and embarrassment, her face was red due to embarrassment… and nothing else what so ever.

Just what in the world just happened? Velvet thought.

Reforming at the side of his dorm, Minato noticed his door off it's hinges. He was about to explore the sight before he got startled again.

"Jesus fucking Christ! You scared the shit out of me."

"My name is Minato."

"What?" The guard scratched his head and then his back which slowly went lower and lower near his underwear much to Minato's secret disgust and discomfort. He managed to keep a straight face that betrayed nothing throughout the act however.

"Never mind." The Fool waved it off. "How did my door get… like this?" He asked the security guard which loved his cat Schrodinger a bit too much for the Persona User's liking. But having a job as a guard to protect the peace when there's people like Yang and Nora around must have been rough so Minato supposed that anything to make the man's day would be nice and it didn't seem that Schrodinger hated the man either. The only concern was the fact that the guard also feeds his cat, so the messiah will have to monitor Schrodinger's diet soon.

"Huh? Oh right, some dumbass kid kicked it down for shits and giggles. Sent his ass to Glynda, the gods know she can traumatize students if she put on her A game."

He walked into his dorm and inspected the place and making a conscious decision to double check his desk. His Dust Recrystallizer was still there and nothing seemed to be stolen, stepping on something wet, Minato pause and stared at the tiny black puddle that formed and stained his blue rugs. Judging from the thickness and consistency of the liquid, it was obviously Shadow Ichor.

It was probably Ryoji that kicked down his door. While slightly irritated, Minato decided to let it go. Walking back outside, he confirmed the details with the security guard and got the description of who had broke in and it fitted Ryoji's appearance to a t the last time the Wildcard had seen him prior to his Avatar Form.

"It's about time you show yourself Ryoji." Minato closed his eyes and activated Juno's power and made a mental link with Ryoji. It was an ability that he had seen Fuuka used countless times, but he personally had never used it due to it's lack of combat potential. Sensing and scanning had at least had the benefit of telling the Fool the surrounding area and the enemies strengths and weaknesses.

"… **Can't"** Ryoji's voice came with a watery wave like sound but that was to be expected, Fuuka's ability always had a strange echo effect despite hearing the voice with perfect clarity. " **But Hey! It's nice to hear your voice Best Buddy."**

"… _It's nice to hear your voice too Ryoji."_ Minato mentally transferred his thoughts to the Avatar. _"And why can't you?"_

" **Elizabeth gave me the basic details, You're using Fuuka Chan's abilities aren't you? If you took the time to scan the area, you would realize I'm kinda preoccupied talking to that old guy Ozpin."**

" **You know what? Gimme a sec."**

A moment later, Ryoji just appeared in the side of his bed just like Pharos had done ages ago. Those short memories resurfaced in the Fool's mind causing a smile to form. "It's been awhile hasn't Ryoji? Even for Timeless entities like you and I."

"Indeed it has… and we have a lot to talk about… a lot being the key word."


End file.
